Em nome de Deus
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Em meio de uma série de crimes hediondos, cometidos por pessoas que se julgam justiceiros de Deus, Jensen e Jared se conhecem, e juntos procuram vencer seus preconceitos, dúvidas, a sociedade e a morte.
1. Chapter 1

**Postei o primeiro capítulo errado com partes do segundo, mas está incompleto, porém quem leu, leia também o segundo! Desculpe!**

**Título: Em nome de Deus**

**Fandom:** Supernatural, Padackles

**Personagens Principais:** Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles

**Gênero:** Romance, Amizade, Violência, Sexo, Nudez, Homossexualismo e Universo Alternativo.

**Rating: **18 contém Lemon

**Beta:** Angiolleto ( Todos o erros são dela. Obrigada anja!)

**Resumo: Em meio de uma série de crimes hediondos, cometidos por pessoas que se julgam justiceiros de Deus, Jensen e Jared se conhecem, e juntos procuram vencer seus preconceitos, dúvidas, a sociedade e a morte.**

Aviso importante essa fic não é para discutir religião, ela é um romance entre Jensen e Jared, dois homens lindos que queremos pegar, mas como não temos essa felicidade, escrevemos e lemos histórias com eles juntos e se amando. Então nada de discussão filosóficas, religiosas, preconceituosas ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Ivys essa fic é para você, um presente para quem me deu vários presentes especiais, indicando leitores para as minhas fics, colocando a Sun, no meu caminho, pois apesar de não dar noticias, sou doidinha por essa menina! Sun, beijos linda!

Ivys espero que você goste, ia fazer o par romântico Tom e Jensen, mas não deu! ahahahha

**Floresta da região central dos Estados Unidos.**

- Socorro! Socorro! – Gritava um homem amarrado de joelhos de frente para uma cruz de madeira, seus pulsos estavam cortados e sangue manchava a terra ao seu redor.

Um papel foi colocado na sua boca e em seguida foi amordaçado, abafando seus gritos que não ecoavam com tanta força como há alguns minutos atrás. Um pequeno ferro em brasa marcou a pele da lateral do seu corpo, e o livro de onde foi arrancado o papel que estava em sua boca foi colocado dentro de um recipiente de metal, e incendiado.

- Reze para que Deus tenha compaixão do seu espírito, e o perdoe das abominações que cometeste em tua vida terrestre pecaminosa. – Após essa frase outras vozes se fizeram ouvir, numa só oração.

**Quartel General do FBI na Filadélfia**

- Em um ano, esse é o quarto homossexual encontrado morto nessa região e nas mesmas condições. – Enquanto Jeffrey Dean Morgan, inspetor chefe local, falava ele ia passando vários slides de fotos de homens mortos, todos encontrados no meio da floresta com os pulsos cortados, gravado em suas costelas Lv 20:13, referência a um versículo da bíblia, e uma pagina contendo o mesmo versículo enfiada na boca.

- A região onde estão acontecendo os crimes, é composta de três cidades, cuja principal economia é a mineração. – Continuava o inspetor. – Na região existe uma antiga religião, sem muitos adeptos no mundo, mas baseada na bíblia cristã, principalmente, no Antigo testamento e a maioria da população são mineiros. – Jeffrey fez uma pausa, olhando para os seus agentes, verificando se todos estavam prestando atenção. – Resumindo, de um lado, homens rudes e do outro, fanáticos religiosos, então temos três cidades cheia de suspeitos.

- Pelo que pude perceber não se trata de uma pessoa e sim de um grupo. – Comentou Misha Collins.

- Exatamente. As principais investigações apontam que os crimes são praticados não por um serial killer, mas por um grupo, de no máximo cinco a sete integrantes, até por que muita gente em um trabalho desse, já teríamos descoberto. – Confirmou Jeffrey.

- E a população local? – Perguntou Jensen Ackles.

- É outro problema, por incrível que pareça, alguns acham certo o que esta acontecendo. Algo como um castigo divino, portanto não temos muito a cooperação local. Nem das autoridades, com exceção do xerife do distrito de Iron, Jared Padalecki, mas temos um problema com o xerife, ele é filho de um dos missionários da igreja, apesar de mostrar interesse em descobrir os culpados, não deixa de ser um suspeito. – Apareceu uma foto de um homem muito bonito, jovem e parecia mais alto do que a maioria. - Os outros não têm mostrado nenhum interesse real. É ai que entra o nosso agente Ackles, página 20.

- Mas por que eu? E não o Misha? – Perguntou Jensen visivelmente indignado, depois de ler o conteúdo da página 20..

- Nunca pensei que você fosse homofóbico. – Apontou o inspetor.

- E não sou, mas fazer papel de gay é totalmente diferente.

- Você não vai fazer papel de gay. Você será um agente disfarçado que servirá de isca, para prendermos os responsáveis pelos crimes, temos um prazo dado pelo governador. Grupos homossexuais, simpatizantes e de direitos humanos estão pressionando o governo, e se dentro desse prazo, não encontrarmos os culpados estaremos todos... Vocês sabem.

- Mas...

- Você já leu o perfil das vitimas? – Interrompeu Jeffrey.

- Homens jovens, bonitos, com estudos que podem proporcionar um brilhante futuro, ou terem uma vida de conforto, traduzindo, um genro que minha mãe queria. Mas o Misha podia fazer esse papel, o principal ele é bonito, também...

- Obrigado Jensen, sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por mim! – Disse Misha.

- Mas você é formado em medicina, com louvor. Na verdade nem sei o que você está fazendo aqui no FBI, considerando que vem de uma família tradicional de grandes médicos.

- Sempre fui a ovelha negra! – Disse Jensen cortando, pois não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto.

- Jim Beaver, é o dono da única clinica na cidade. É meu amigo, aceitou colocar um agente disfarçado como médico, desde que tivesse formação, não fosse apenas um enfeite e nem colocasse em risco a saúde da população.

- Então agente Ackles, a partir de agora, você será o Doutor Jensen Ackles, infectologista e cirurgião geral. O Dr. Beaver, está te esperando depois da manhã em sua clinica. Apenas ele sabe de sua condição real. Você estára sozinho, não pode contar a verdade para ninguém na cidade.

- Certo então quando chegar à cidade, irei ao centro da praça e gritarei "eu sou gay", e pintarei um alvo no meu traseiro. – Disse Jensen ironicamente.

- Na verdade, as vítimas, tinham essa outra característica, discrição, e os que pertenciam à região, nem a família sabia de suas preferências, devido o grande preconceito. Pensaremos numa maneira da população local saber sem a necessidade de uma exposição afrontosa. E quanto ao seu traseiro, Misha será o seu guardião, nesta missão, ele vai está lá fazendo as investigações e te dando apoio de maneira indireta.

- Misha, guardar meu traseiro? Ele não guardou nem o dele. – Comentou Jensen, se referindo de maneira jocosa a opção sexual de seu parceiro e amigo.

- Não sei como ainda sou teu amigo. – Disse Misha dando um tapa no pescoço de Jensen. – Está cancelado o jantar hoje em casa.

- Misha, qual é? Estou brincando! – Falava Jensen enquanto ia atrás do amigo. – Será a minha ultima noite, antes de partir.

- A minha também, tenho que aproveitar bastante!

- Mas você vai dirigindo! Se aproveitar muito não vai poder sentar. – Disse Jensen, e mordeu os lábios por causa da frase e para não rir da cara do amigo, que apenas virou de costa e seguiu seu caminho. - Desculpa! Por favor! - Jensen correu e passou o braço no ombro do amigo. – Estou com saudades do Chris.

- Não parece, nunca mais apareceu para cantar com ele. – Misha gostava de Jensen, mas tanto ele como Chris, seu companheiro, se sentiam magoados com o loiro, pelo seu visível afastamento desde que se apaixonaram e resolveram morar juntos.

- Eu sei. Mas gostaria de me redimir, esse jantar seria uma excelente oportunidade, você vivia insistindo e agora que aceito, retira o convite. Tenho sido um imbecil, mas agora precisamos estar mais próximos, afinal minha vida vai está praticamente nas tuas mãos.

Misha olhou nos olhos verdes do amigo, e percebeu uma expectativa sincera.

- Tudo bem! – Concordou Misha. – Mas na primeira piadinha, vou fazer questão de participar do ritual que vai drenar todo teu sangue na floresta.

- E vai perder o loirão aqui? – Disse Jensen rindo feliz com o perdão do amigo.

- A tua sorte que o teu traseiro é bonito. – Disse Misha se rendendo ao charme do loiro.

- Vou contar para o Chris.

- Foi ele que me chamou atenção para o fato.

- Ei, eu que sou o jantar?

Misha revirou os olhos e foi embora.

J&J

- Estava deliciosa a comida. Querem ajuda? – Perguntou Jensen no final do jantar.

- Não. Vamos para a varanda, quero te ver tocando violão.

- Claro. – Jensen estava feliz e a vontade com os amigos, coisa que ele duvidava que poderia acontecer. Não que ele tivesse sido contra ao relacionamento dos dois, mas era estranho. Afinal, ambos eram hetero e de repente se apaixonam um pelo outro? Quantas vezes passaram a noite em claro caçando garotas para uma noite de prazer?

Jensen tocou algumas músicas, cantou outras na companhia de Chris e assim a hora da despedida chegou.

- Obrigado, pelo convite. Me arrependo de nunca ter aceitado. – Jensen sempre foi sincero. Nunca fez comentários maldosos pelas costas. O que queria falar, dizia diretamente para eles. Até mesmo as brincadeiras maldosas! Por isso o casal nunca desistiu da sua amizade, que sempre foi de excelente qualidade; ele apenas precisava se acostumar com o fato.

- Tudo bem! Cuida do meu moreno. – Disse Chris.

- Mas é ele que vai ter que cuidar de mim. – Disse Jensen rindo. – Sabe o que eu descobri essa noite?

- Não. – Falaram os dois juntos.

- Que eu quero um amor assim igual ao que estou vendo hoje. Vocês são perfeitos juntos. – Disse Jensen deixando os amigos emocionados. – Só não vão chorar feitos mulherzinhas, por favor!

- Você sempre quebra o clima! Agora era para estarmos os três abraçados, chorando grossas lágrimas. – Disse Chris dando um leve soco no ombro de Jensen.

- Não vem não! Você iam querer passar a mão na minha bunda.

- Ela parece ser firme... – Disse Chris

- E gostosa. – Completou Misha.

- Vou encontrar um amor para mim, mas vai ser uma mulher.

- Jensen, ninguém escolhe um amor. Ele acontece, é independente de raça, cor, religião ou sexo. – Falou Misha. – Vê nós dois? Tanto tempo convivendo juntos e de repente vimos que nos amávamos, mas que simples amigos.

- Sem essa! Sempre desconfiei que fossem gays. Eu vou encontrar uma linda morena, bem gostosa.

- Você não toma jeito!

- Mas uma vez obrigado por não desistir de mim. – Disse Jensen que depois abraçou cada um dos amigos.

- Vou estar de olho em você e nada vai te acontecer e vamos resolver esse caso logo. Afinal tenho outro loiro me esperando aqui. – Falou Misha acariciando o rosto do namorado.

J&J

Iron era uma cidade pequena. Tinha uma clinica, uma escola, uma igreja, um supermercado que vendia de tudo um pouco, mas se os moradores quisessem algo sofisticado, deveriam ir para cidade mais próxima a 30 km. Os principais prédios ficavam ao redor de uma praça, onde parecia que a vida social da cidade acontecia.

A clinica ficava em frente à delegacia, um caminho perfeito e florido fazia a travessia pelo meio da praça.

Jensen estacionou o seu Impala 67 enfrente a clinica, e parecia que estava sendo observado. Realmente estava; todos deixaram seus afazeres de lado para analisarem o forasteiro, pouco comum na cidade.

O Dr. Jim Beaver o recebeu na porta da clinica.

- Você deve ser o Dr. Jensen Ackles. Excelente currículo. É um prazer lhe conhecer. – Foi um elogio sincero, mas com um objetivo. A Sra. Harris, uma das maiores fofoqueiras de plantão tinha se aproximado para descobrir quem era o desconhecido.

- Bom dia. Dr. Beaver. – Disse a Sra. Harris, mas olhando diretamente para Jensen.

- Bom dia, senhora. – Jim de propósito não apresentou Jensen, ele gostava de irritar a fofoqueira local. – Vamos entrando doutor.

- Com licença. – Disse Jensen educadamente para a senhora mesmo sem ser apresentado.

- A minha filha está ai? – Perguntou a irritante mulher.

- Está trabalhando.

- Posso falar com ela, é rapidinho! – A mulher falava sempre olhando para Jensen. - Ela é linda.

- Mãe, eu estou trabalhando, eu... - Uma moça ruiva e muito bonita apareceu na porta da clinica, mas parou de falar ao avistar Jensen. Que também sem resistir a examinou dos pés a cabeça a garota.

"Droga, um mulherão desse e eu fazendo papel de gay". Pensou Jensen. "Nota mental: assim que tudo isso terminar, levar essa ruiva para cama e brincar a noite toda".

- Dr. Ackles, essa é nossa enfermeira, Danneel Harris e sua mãe. – Disse Jim vencido pela situação. – Agora vamos entrar.

- Prazer senhora! – Disse Jensen, sem conseguir disfarça seu interesse na jovem enfermeira.

- Senhorita. – Respondeu Danneel, que parecia estar de frente para uma suculenta presa.

J&J

- Dr. Ackles, o senhor quase esquece qual é o seu papel aqui, temos que ter cuidado. – Disse Jim assim que entrou em seu consultório.

- Desculpe doutor, mas aquela enfermeira é de fazer qualquer um mudar de opção sexual. – Respondeu Jensen, ainda impressionado.

- Qualquer um menos o senhor! Ok?

- Ok!

- Apesar de você está aqui disfarçado, trabalhará como um médico comum. Apesar de a população ser pequena, terá muito trabalho e pouca folga, assim se cansará bastante e esquecerá a enfermeira. E eu em muitos anos terei momento de paz e tranqüilidade. Entendeu?

- Sim senhor! Aonde irei morar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Meus planos eram pedir que a Dan lhe levasse lá. – Quando o doutor falou isso Jensen sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Mas devido os fatos e esse sorriso, vou ter que fazer isso pessoalmente. - Disse Jim suspirando contrariado, pensando em encontrar outro guia para o Dr.

J&J

Enquanto isso do outro, lado da rua o xerife Jared Padalecki conversava com Genevieve.

- Quem será aquele gato? – Perguntou Gen.

- Acho que é o novo médico. Daqui ele parece ser perfeito. – Respondeu o xerife.

- Te controla! Afinal você é meu namorado. – Jared riu. A morena fazia esse papel mesmo sabendo das preferências do xerife. Propôs-se a fazer isso por causa do pai do moreno, que se irritou com os boatos que surgiram em relação ao filho. Para ajudá-lo Gen assumiu o papel, e como não tinha surgido um amor para nenhum dos dois o arranjo se mantinha. Mas a verdade era que a morena tinha esperança de um dia realmente ficar com o Jared.

- Ai vem a Dan. – Falou a morena.

- Que tal o novo médico? – Perguntou Jared.

- Desculpa, mas acho que esse. Já ganhei. – Disse a ruiva, que também sabia da vida do xerife. – A olhada que ele me deu, minhas pernas estão tremendo até agora. – Dan estava muito feliz com a perspectiva de namorar o novo médico, tinha lido o currículo de Jensen e viu nele a oportunidade de sair daquela cidade e muito bem acompanhada. Ela não entendia por que um profissional com aquele gabarito fazia num fim de mundo como aquele, mas isso depois que ele estivesse na mão dela, resolveria.

- Jared. – Jim o chamava. Apesar de ser a maior autoridade no distrito, o médico insistia em tratá-lo como a criança que ele viu nascer. – Esse é o Dr. Ackles. – Disse o velho médico quando o xerife se aproximou.

- Prazer. – Disse Jared que sem conseguir se controlar examinou o belo rosto de Jensen. "Se de longe parecia perfeito, agora tenho certeza: ele é perfeito. Que olhos, mas esses lábios...". Pensava o xerife que demorou mais do que o necessário segurando a mão de Jensen. – Jared Padalecki.

- Prazer é todo meu. – Respondeu o agente reconhecendo o moreno das fotos. – Jensen Ackles. – O loiro achou o sorriso do xerife encantador. "Ops! Entrando demais no personagem". Esse pensamento fez Jensen rir abertamente, fazendo o moreno abrir mais o sorriso e mostrar suas adoráveis covinhas. "Realmente muito encantador. Esse pensamento não foi muito gay, foi supergay".

- Jared, leve o doutor até a minha casa aqui na cidade, é lá que ele irá morar. – Jim preferia morar em uma cabana perto do lago, do que na sua confortável casa, desde que sua esposa faleceu.

- Dr., vou pegar meu carro e o senhor me segue. – Disse Jared, se sentindo um garoto de recado. Mas sem se importar realmente, apesar da informação de Danneel, valia a pena olhar um pouquinho mais para aquele deus da perfeição.

- Tudo bem, mas sem o senhor! Por favor, você.

- Claro. – Respondeu o xerife.

Quando chegou à residência de Jim, Jared ajudou Jensen a carregar suas malas para dentro. A casa de Jim, apesar de ser na cidade ficava isolada das outras residências, em uma curva no fim de uma rua, sem vizinhos, nos lados e atrás. O quintal era enorme cheio de árvores e na frente um jardim, que deveria ter sido muito bonito, mas agora estava esquecido. A grama invadia o caminho de pedras até a escada que dava para a porta principal e para a garagem. Era uma casa com dois pisos e um porão. Na parte de baixo uma sala com lareira, cozinha, banheiro, no andar de cima duas suítes. Não era muito grande, Jensen achou perfeita.

Jensen durante a viagem fez umas compras, basicamente comida congelada, pois sabia que não teria nada na geladeira e nem muito tempo.

- Você é muito prevenido.

- Moro só há muito tempo. Aprendi a me virar! Não sabia como era a cidade, não quis arriscar.

- E o que o trouxe para uma cidade tão pequena?

- Estava cansado da cidade grande. Que bom que o doutor tem um forno de micro-ondas. _ Disse Jensen escolhendo um dos pratos congelados.

- E por que a escolha? – Jared era muito curioso, e não entendia o que alguém tão jovem vinha fazer naquela região quando muitos estavam fugindo dali.

- Um amigo em comum, ele sabia o que eu estava procurando e o que o doutor Beaver queria, então resolveu nos unir. – Jensen riu ao dizer aquilo, tinha vontade de contar a verdade, mas não podia arriscar o sucesso da missão.

- Bom, Dr. eu já vou! Aqui está o número do meu telefone pessoal de minha residência e do meu celular, mais o da delegacia. – Disse Jared anotando alguns números em um bloco pendurado na parede perto do telefone. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só telefonar. – E em pensamento completou "Até que seja para lhe aquecer".

- Você está muito ocupado? Almoça comigo. – Jensen estranhou o convite, afinal ele não era de fazer amizade rápida, mas gostou do xerife e queria saber mais um pouco da cidade. – É comida congelada, mas é gostosa. Aceita?

- Tudo bem. Estou com fome, e acredito que seja mais rápido do que no restaurante da Rose. – Disse Jared, rindo e se sentado em um banco próximo a um balcão que existia na cozinha.

- Enquanto a comida descongela, vou tomar um banho rápido. – Disse Jensen indo em direção a escada.

- Pode ir que eu arrumo as coisas para o almoço, não se preocupe.

Jared quase deixou o prato cair quando o loiro apareceu na cozinha, apenas de calça moletom com uma camiseta no ombro, com uma toalha enxugava os curtos cabelos loiros. Como estava concentrado em retirar o excesso de água dos cabelos não reparou o olhar do xerife sobre seu corpo.

- Demorei muito? – A pergunta despertou Jared.

- Hã...? Não. – Disse o moreno desviando o olhar a contra gosto.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Jensen notando certo desconforto no xerife.

- Nada não, estava pensando em uma situação. – Jared colocou o prato que tinha na mão sobre a mesa e sentou, pois a visão do loiro sem camisa estava começando a apertas as coisas dentro de sua calça. Por sorte Jensen vestiu logo a camiseta, mas infelizmente os músculos do loiro marcavam o tecido.

Jensen pegou o pano e retirou a comida do forno. Era uma lasanha a quatro queijos, deixou Jared se servir primeiro.

- Quer uma cerveja xerife?

- Não, obrigado ainda estou de serviço.

- Eu vou aproveitar meu último dia de folga. – Disse Jensen pegando uma cerveja para ele e um refrigerante para Jared.

- Tem suco?

- Hum... Geração saúde! Corpo perfeito. – Jared riu com o comentário. "Eu estou reparando no corpo do xerife? Menos Jensen!" Pensou o loiro. Pegando um suco enlatado, entregando para o moreno.

A conversa fluía facilmente, Jared falava sobre a cidade satisfazendo a curiosidade de Jensen e logo estava falando de seus gostos, time de futebol, descobriram que ambos eram do Texas, mas saíram pequenos do estado natal e Jensen se criou na Califórnia e Jared em Iron.

- Tenho que ir trabalhar agora, o dever me chama. Vou te deixar curtir tua última folga, pois o doutor vai te fazer trabalhar e muito, até parto de vaca você vai fazer. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- Obrigado pela companhia. – Disse Jensen ainda achando lindo o sorriso do moreno.

Acompanhando Jared até a porta se despediu mais uma vez e ficou olhando o carro do xerife, um Jeep, sumir ao fazer a curva. Distraído com seus pensamentos, sentado em um banco de balanço na varanda, bebendo sua cerveja, Jensen não percebeu uma pessoa por entre as arvores o observando. Não sabia que ela estava ali há muito tempo vigiando a casa e muito menos viu os olhares de ódio em direção ao xerife e de desconfiança para ele.

Caso quereram continuação comente, se não quiserem comentem assim mesmo!


	2. Chapter 2

No outro dia Jensen acordou cedo, vestiu uma calça azul confortável, uma camiseta azul e pegou seu jaleco, presente de sua irmã no ultimo natal.

Flash back

_- Ei? – Exclamou Jensen surpreso com o presente de Mackenzie. – Não sou de reclamar de presentes, mas um jaleco? Preciso é de um colete a prova de balas. – Fez esse comentário para provocar a família que não aceitava o fato dele ter abandonado a medicina e se tornado um agente do FBI._

_- Algo me diz que você vai precisar de um, nesse novo ano. – Respondeu a garota lhe dando um abraço._

_Mackenzie nunca esteve tão certa._

Flash back off

Jensen sorriu com a lembrança, seu pai pularia de felicidade se o visse assim. Era estranho imaginar o pai pulando, o Dr. Roger Ackles, tão sério e sisudo; poucas vezes Jensen o viu rindo, gargalhando, nem em sonho.

Quando chegou à pequena clinica, foi recebido pelo doutor Jim, e por duas das quatro enfermeiras que trabalhavam no local, Danneel e Missouri.

- Que tal descansou? – Perguntou o doutor. – Espero que sim, pois você vai esquecer o que é isso. – Completou rindo.

- Seja bem vindo doutor. Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – Disse Dan, sem conseguir disfarçar o interesse.

- Com certeza. – Missouri falou com ironia. E Jensen mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu consultório. – Jim o chamou.

Pela manhã, Jensen não atendeu nenhum caso, os que entraram em seu consultório foram apenas para conhecer o novo médico, coisa de cidade pequena. Os que realmente estavam doentes foram atendidos pelo doutor Beaver, que era médico de verdade, no conceito da população. Um doutor tão bonito, que parecia ser um artista de cinema, não devia saber muita coisa.

Na hora do almoço o velho médico o convidou para ir ao pequeno restaurante da Rose, comida caseira e sadia.

- O prato da casa, hoje por nossa conta. – Rose, uma mulher morena, cabelos curtos, com um sorriso simpático e maternal. – Temos que colocar carne nesses ossos, por que magrinho desse jeito não vai agüentar a exploração do doutor. Nada de comer essas imundices de sanduíche.

Um prato de carne assada, com macarrão, arroz, e bastante salada crua, Jensen engoliu seco ao ver o tamanho do prato.

- Que tal doutor esta gostando da comida da mulher que me fez ficar forte e bonito? – Disse o xerife, que tinha acabado de entrar e foi cumprimentá-lo. Mas em pensamento completou "Como se você precisasse dessa comida para isso".

"Se for para ficar com um corpo maravilhoso desse vou comer tudinho. Isso é pensamento de homem desejando, não apreciando, não..." O pensamento confuso de Jensen foi interrompido pela voz de Jim.

- Senta aqui com a gente, xerife. – Convidou Beaver.

- Senão for atrapalhar. – Disse olhando para Jensen, que ainda estava calado, por causa dos perturbadores pensamentos em relação ao corpo do xerife.

- Claro, fique a vontade. – Jensen sorriu ao olhar para o sorriso de Jared.

Passados os momentos iniciais, os três ultrapassaram o horário do almoço numa conversa alegre, onde Jensen percebeu que apesar do jeito durão de Beaver, ele era estilo paizão.

- Vai trabalhar que eu não te pago para ficar de papo furado. – Disse o velho médico se levantando.

- Mas pelo jeito é isso que vai acontecer. Ninguém quer ser atendido por mim. – Falou Jensen, chateado.

J&J

Jensen passou a tarde sem fazer anda, brincando de paciência no computador. No começo da noite foi para casa, tomou banho, jantou e antes de dormir sentou na varanda com seu violão, e cantou algumas músicas country românticas, quando parou ouviu uma salva de palmas e gritos de bis.

- Boa noite xerife! O que faz por aqui? - Perguntou sorrindo, e mesmo sem querer examinou o corpo de Jared que estava de calça e camiseta de algodão, ambos molhados de suor, devido à prática de exercício recente, o traje evidenciava seus músculos perfeitos.

- Sempre faço umas corridas noturnas. A comida da Rose faz crescer forte e sadio, não apenas para cima, mas para os lados. – Jared alisou a barriga, sorrindo mostrando as covinhas.

"Por que esse sorriso me encanta?" Pensou Jensen, sem se preocupar o quanto era gay esse pensamento.

- E você estava me incentivando comer muito. Quer me ver gordo e feio? – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

"Você nunca ficaria feio" Pensou o xerife, mas não disse nada, apenas falou. – Você pode correr comigo.

- Exercício é contra a minha religião!

- E como você mantém essa forma? – Completou em pensamento, "maravilhosa".

- A genética explica. – Respondeu Jensen com a expressão mais séria do mundo. Jared começou a rir, e Jensen não conseguiu segurar a máscara de seriedade por muito tempo. – Mas acho que vou aceitar correr por algumas noites. – Jensen sempre se exercitava na academia do FBI, mas ali essa era a melhor opção.

- Então, amanhã passarei por aqui! Vou continuar. Boa noite! – Jared se despediu e Jensen entrou para dormir. Durante o restante da corrida a voz de Jensen ecoava na mente do xerife, e esquentava seu sangue.

J&J

A manhã foi igual ao dia anterior, ninguém para atender, almoço no restaurante da Rose, em companhia do xerife, o melhor momento do dia para Jensen, pois ele gostava de Jared.

- Que tal doutor? Algum paciente? – Perguntou Jared atacando o pedaço de bolo que Jensen se recusou a comer. – Você queria? – Perguntou devido o olhar que o loiro lançou para ele.

- Não. Você deve correr quilômetros toda a noite, para manter a forma.

- Reparou na minha forma, doutor? – Perguntou Jared brincando para constranger Jensen, e quando o loiro ficava sem jeito, passava a língua nos lábios, e isso fez o moreno para a colher no ar e olhar fixamente a boca do médico. "Qual será o gosto dessa boca?".

- Espero que não esteja pensando em me beijar. – Perguntou Jensen baixinho se aproximando de Jared, que sorriu. – Bem já vou, tem uma fila de pacientes me esperando. – Disse o loiro com ironia.

- Tudo certo para hoje à noite? – Perguntou Jared se referindo à corrida noturna.

- Claro. Até a noite.

J&J

À noite Jared passou na casa de Jensen, deixou o carro estacionado enfrente a casa, e juntos correram pela estrada que saia da cidade até o Bar da Estrada, onde o xerife parou para tomar um copo de água.

- Oi, Jo. Esse é o doutor Ackles. – Jared apresentou Jensen que disfarçadamente examinou a garota loira.

"Segunda gata que conheço e tenho de fingir que não gosto da fruta". Pensou Jensen estendendo a mão para a garota.

- Não olha muito, pois a mãe dela é uma fera! – Comentou baixinho. – Oi Hellen! Esse é o nosso novo médico. – Falou o xerife.

- Nem acredito que agora temos algo, além daquele bode velho! Seja bem vindo doutor. – Falou a dona do bar.

- Pensei que não agüentaria correr até aqui. – Comentou Jared olhando o rosto rosado de Jensen por causa da corrida.

- Você acha isso longe? Estou decepcionado! – Disse Jensen tirando sarro do Xerife, que fez uma careta infantil, arrancando risos do médico.

- Bebe a água e vamos embora, não vou carregar ninguém, por que perdeu o ritmo. Tchau Jo, Hellen. – Falou Jared se dirigindo para a porta.

- Tchau rapazes. – Falaram as duas juntas.

- Tchau. – Respondeu Jensen.

J&J

- Está entregue doutor! – Disse Jared, assim que chegaram de volta na casa do médico. - Amanhã correremos até a próxima cidade.

- Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, percebi em alguns momentos, que você queria desistir.

- Anda reparando muito em mim doutor.

"Mas do que o necessário" Pensou Jensen, mas falou - Vai sonhando. - E se despediu do xerife.

"Sonhar não é proibido". Pensou o moreno.

Jared pegou o carro que tinha deixado na frente da casa de Jensen, e quando os faróis iluminaram por trás de uma árvore, julgou ter visto alguém ali escondido, e desceu para verificar. Não custava nada, afinal existia um grupo de assassinos a solta pela região.

- O que foi xerife? Já sentiu saudades? - Perguntou Jensen assim que o xerife saiu do carro.

- Algo me chamou atenção, entre que vou verificar. - Disse Jared, usando seu tom profissional.

- Não sou uma garota, para ficar escondida dentro de casa. - E seguiu junto com o xerife, que examinava o terreno ao redor.

- Acho que não era nada. Boa noite doutor. - E voltou ao carro. - E tranque bem as portas e janelas. - Gritou. "E se precisar de segurança me ligue". Completou em pensamento.

"Foi por pouco! Essa amizade tão rápida é estranha. O que esse médico está querendo? Nada vai atrapalhar a minha missão!" – Pensava uma pessoa que saia disfarçadamente de um arbusto que conseguiu se esconder quando Jensen chamou o xerife, o distraindo.

J&J

Antes de dormir Jensen recebeu o telefonema de Misha, que já estava na cidade.

- E ai loirão? – Perguntou o amigo.

- Tudo calmo, eu não tenho um paciente para cuidar. Passo o dia inteiro olhando para as paredes, tem uma enfermeira ruiva gostosa por lá que fica me dando mole, e não posso fazer nada. Danneel! - Jensen suspirou o nome da garota. - Vou ficar maluco, hoje conheci uma loira, poderia estar até me divertindo... – Jensen era pura reclamação.

- Ruiva, loira, mas apenas vejo você acompanhado de um moreno. Está se saindo muito bem nesse disfarce, esse moreno que você arranjou é de tirar o fôlego, que o Chris não me escute, mas que pedaço...

- O que? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- O xerife Padalecki. Nunca vi o FBI se dar tão bem com a polícia local. – Continuou Misha. - Mas não é para menos, o cara é lindo, alto, forte, o sorriso encantador...

- É o sorriso dele é lindo. – Jensen se ouviu falando sem se tocar e bufou de ódio ao ouvir a risada debochada de Misha do outro lado da linha. – Você não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- Até gostaria de esta com o meu cantor aqui na cama, mas tenho que ficar aqui e proteger teu traseiro. E por falar, nisso em relação ao teu traseiro, tenho que protegê-lo do xerife ou ele pode chegar perto? – Misha só ouvir o barulho da linha ocupada, pois Jensen tinha desligado o telefone na sua cara.

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou para trabalhar, Jared estava na porta da delegacia conversando com o agente Collins, que sorriu sem querer ao avistar o amigo. O xerife interpretou como interesse no loiro o sorriso do Misha, e fechou a cara.

- Algum problema xerife, com o doutor? – Pergunto Misha ao perceber a mudança de humor do moreno.

- Nenhum. – E Misha acreditou, pois as feições de Jared suavizaram ao olhar para Jensen, então ele supôs que o problema seria com ele, Collins.

- Acho que vou lá conversar com o doutor. – Disse Misha.

- Por quê? Ele é recém chegado na cidade.

Misha ignorou no protesto de Jared e foi falar com Jensen.

J&J

- Trouxe um café para você. – Disse Jared entrando no consultório de Ackles. – Desculpa, pensei que estivesse sozinho. – Mentiu descaradamente, pois ele sabia que Misha esta lá.

- Obrigado xerife, você deve conhecer o agente Collins. Veio-me fazer algumas perguntas sobre os assassinatos que estão ocorrendo na região, mas infelizmente, não tenho como ajudar, sou novo na cidade.

Pela atitude de Jared, Misha percebeu que o motivo de o xerife ter mudado de humor com ele, minutos atrás, era porque estava com ciúmes de Jensen. Para provocar, ao se despedir segurou por mais tempo a mão do loiro, recebendo um olhar interrogativo deste e outro assassino de Jared.

Misha deixou o consultório, não sem antes perceber que apesar de Jensen falar com empolgação de Danneel, quando a ruiva entrou no consultório, Jensen não desviou seu olhar nem por um segundo do xerife. Um olhar de pura admiração, que o deixava com um sorriso bobo na boca, e o mesmo tipo de olhar era visto no rosto de xerife ao encarar o loiro.

Misha saiu da clinica preocupado com amigo, pois percebeu algo que nem mesmo Jensen tinha percebido. Se fosse verdade, talvez o loiro enlouquecesse com a situação. Ou não, vai saber?

O que Misha enxergou Danneel também viu, e isso a deixou confusa. Primeiro por que quando o médico a conheceu demonstrou claramente que estava atraído, mas depois se manteve a distância. E apesar de todas as suas insinuações, agora ainda tinha essa sua amizade com Jared. O xerife estava completamente apaixonado, nem se dava ao trabalho de negar para as amigas que sabiam de sua situação, mas e Jensen?

Uma coisa era certa, ela não ia de maneira alguma, perder um homem como aquele, nem que ela tivesse de passar por cima de algumas pessoas.

Desculpem o capitulo curto sem grandes emoções, mas a coisa vai acontecer bem devagar, porem a próxima atualização, vai sair mais rápido, a minha beta, já está um tiquinho desocupada e assim que ela corrigir o terceiro, postarei! Se demorar a culpa é dela! Ahahahha(Consciência limpa: Quando você arraja alguém para colocar a culpa!)


	3. Chapter 3

O restante da semana transcorreu da mesma maneira, sem nenhum paciente para atender, almoço com o xerife e o doutor Beaver, e corrida noturna com Jared.

No final de semana ficou de plantão, quase morreu de tédio, até o momento que o xerife chegou com uma cesta de sanduíches e refrigerantes, na hora do almoço.

- Também estou de plantão, a cidade está calma e os mineiros também. – Disse Jared sentando na cadeira a sua frente e colocando um rádio portátil em cima da mesa junto com a cesta.

Passaram boa parte da tarde conversando, às vezes o silêncio acontecia, mas eles sorriam uma para o outro e conversavam com o olhar, até que o xerife recebeu um chamado.

- Alguém tem que trabalhar nessa cidade. – Brincou Jared.

- Vê se atira em alguém, e manda para mim. – Falou Jensen. – Xerife, amanhã eu trago os sanduíches.

- Amanhã, é dia de eu almoçar com minha família. – Disse Jared, com um sorriso triste. – Acho que é até segunda, meu plantão é 24 horas diretas, não tem corrida hoje.

"Será decepção que eu vi no rosto do Dr.?" Pensou Jared.

- Então até segunda. – Respondeu Jensen. "Por que estou tão decepcionado?".

No domingo pela manhã Jensen foi cumprir seu plantão, mas antes resolveu conhecer a igreja local, afinal os fiéis pertencentes a ela eram os principais suspeitos dos assassinatos em série.

Era um prédio simples, mas bonito por dentro. Além dos bancos de madeiras, que pareciam não serem confortáveis, as janelas eram todas de vitrais, com desenhos de árvores, e no chão embaixo de cada janela uma cruz de madeira. A madeira não era manufaturada, estava no seu estado rústico, a parte vertical, era um grosso tronco e a horizontal um tronco mais fino.

Essa decoração interna refletia nas origens daquela religião. No passado adoravam deuses pagãos da floresta, hoje representados pelas árvores, e para fugirem das perseguições no tempo da Inquisição, aceitaram o Cristianismo. Assim que o tempo de caça as bruxas cessou, a junção estava completa, porém a rigidez ainda era muito presente, nos poucos lugares onde essa religião sobrevivia.

- Dr. Ackles. – A cerimônia ainda não tinha começado e o missionário veio lhe cumprimentar. – Sou o missionário Pellegrino, é um prazer lhe ter na casa do Senhor.

- Obrigado. Posso participar celebração?

- Claro, seja bem vindo.

Jensen foi em direção a um banco no fundo da igreja, onde o xerife estava sentado, mas o missionário o impediu dizendo que seu lugar era ali na frente.

Ao lado do altar um grupo de crianças estava sentado. Todas se vestiam iguais, jardineiras jeans, com blusas brancas. Quietas demais para suas idades, sérias, até mesmo tristes, mas uma garotinha loira, quando o viu, lhe presenteou com um belo sorriso, fazendo-o sorrir.

O sermão era cheio de ameaças e nenhuma esperança de felicidade na vida terrena. Jensen não sabia como uma religião assim ainda sobrevivia no mundo atual. Ele se lembrou das pregações, na paróquia em que freqüentava, muitas vezes eram rígidas como deveriam ser, mas cheias de amor e perdão ao próximo. Geralmente saia da igreja feliz, com esperança para a solução de seus problemas, mas aqui ele só via o fogo do inferno na sua frente.

No final o pregador se dirigiu ao final da igreja.

- Vocês perdidos nos pecados, que quiserem voltar ao seio da salvação ajoelhem-se junto às cruzes. – Ninguém se manifestou. - Que Deus tenha compaixão de suas almas. – Gritou irado. E assim que se acalmou se aproximou do banco onde Ackles estava sentado.

- Você que obedeceram ao coração e vieram hoje aqui nessa casa onde o Senhor habita, querem fazer parte dos eleitos e alcançar a glória de Deus? Abram seus corações! Abracem o símbolo do perdão. – Gritou, apontando para a enorme cruz de madeira no altar.

Ao final da cerimônia, Jensen se levantou se despediu do missionário Pellegrino.

- Ainda não é o momento, mas logo Deus tocara seu coração. – Disse Pellegrino olhando dentro dos olhos de Jensen, e segurando a mão do médico, mas tempo que o necessário. O médico sorriu e foi falar com Jared, que sem o sorriso habitual o apresentou ao pai.

- Dr. Ackles, esse é meu pai, Gerald Padalecki. – Jensen estendeu a mão para um homem alta com feições rígidas. "Jared deve ter herdado da mãe o jeito risonho", pensou Jensen.

- Prazer Dr., foi uma alegria imensa tê-lo aqui conosco em apenas uma semana. – Disse Gerald apertando a mão de Jensen.

Foi apresentado para os irmãos de Jared, Jeff e Meg, antes de se despedir do moreno com um aperto de mão.

- Até amanhã xerife.

J&J

Misha ligou no meio da tarde.

- Oi, loirão!

- Oi Misha, como andam as suas investigações? Conheci um dos missionários da igreja, Mark Pellegrino. O sermão dele me deu tanto medo que minha vontade era abraçar a cruz, para escapar do fogo do inferno.

- Ele é um dos principais suspeitos, dois meses depois que chegou à cidade começaram os assassinatos, mas como não temos provas... Na verdade todos os missionários são suspeitos, inclusive o pai do TEU morenão. - Era assim que ele se referia ao xerife, dando ênfase ao TEU, das primeiras vezes Jensen reclamou, mas depois desistiu. – Por sinal ele está ai?

- Não. - Respondeu desanimado.

- E essa tristeza, é saudade? – Como resposta Jensen desligou o telefone.

Jensen não entendia por que as brincadeiras do amigo o irritavam tanto, mas a verdade era essa ele estava com saudades do "morenão", como chamava Misha.

J&J

A segunda até o meio da manhã parecia que iria se repetir o que aconteceu durante toda a semana, quando um mineiro chegou carregado vomitando e com muitas dores na barriga. Dr. Beaver estava ocupado e Danneell chamou Jensen para atendê-lo. Quando o loiro entrou no consultório o paciente gritou que queria um médico de verdade, e não deixou que Ackles o tocasse. A confusão interrompeu Jim que veio atender o mineiro, o loiro voltou para sua sala, indignado, sem entender qual era o problema da cidade com ele.

- Bom dia Dr.- Disse Jared que estava o esperando em sua sala.

- Bom dia pra quem xerife? – Respondeu Jensen entrando na sala.

- Má hora? Muito ocupado? – Jared estranhou a resposta mal educada, mas não se importou, pois o loiro estava adorável com raiva, beicinho, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Ocupado. – Jensen riu, parando na frente do xerife o encarando, abrindo o xaleco e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Fui o melhor aluno em medicina da minha turma, ficando entre os dez melhores desde que a universidade foi fundada, em Harvard. Fiquei como residente dois anos sob a chefia do Dr. House. Fui o único que conseguiu agüentar os desmandos, o humor, ou melhor, o mau humor, daquele... Mas ele é o melhor infectologista do país.

Jared ouvia o que o loiro dizia, mas seu cérebro não se concentrava. O som da voz rouca de Jensen, a sua proximidade... Se o xerife estende-se os braços poderia envolvê-lo em um abraço.

- E depois de tudo isso eu estou sendo tratado como... Nem sei como. – Continuou Jensen. – Estão me julgando pela aparência, por eu ser de fora, por ser jovem, desde quando competência vem estampada na cara. – Disse Jensen se encaminhando para sua cadeira, apesar de ter desistido de seguir a carreira de médico, ele não gostava de ficar sem fazer nada e o mineiro tinha mexido com o seu ego.

- Calma Dr. Logo eles se acostumam e isso vai acabar. Você terá tanto trabalho que sentirá saudades desses dias. – Falou Jared se sentando na cadeira enfrente a mesa de Jensen e colocou a sua mão em cima da mão do loiro, que não a retirou e se entregou as suas lembranças sentindo o reconfortante calor das mãos de Jared.

Flash Back

_- Jensen Ackles, filho de Roger Ackles, dono do Medical Center of Califórnia, belo currículo, fácil de ser comprado. – E Dr. House jogou o papel que tinha em mão no lixo. – Assim como foi fácil de comprar o meu tempo para ensinar algo que não pode ser aprendido. Talento. Para um garotinho mimado, que não deve ter nenhum. Mas como o papaizinho tem dinheiro, a Drª. Cuddy me cobrou alguns favores e também vou ganhar uma bela televisão para assistir meus programas favoritos, enquanto o escravizo. Mas o que você fez? Para o seu pai pagar para lhe fazer sofrer?_

_- Ele acha que o senhor é o melhor. Na verdade eu não preciso do melhor, afinal não vou seguir a profissão._

_- Então realmente seu currículo foi comprado?_

_- Acredito que não._

_- E por que se esforça tanto por algo que não quer?_

_- Gosto de fazer as coisas bem feitas. – Na verdade Jensen desistira da medicina quando uma criança morreu em suas mãos. Ele não era culpado, mas para um recém formado, foi um impacto imenso. Principalmente por ter que falar para a família, sendo agredido com um soco no rosto, pelo pai da paciente. E por ser filho de quem é, ao invés de apoio, seus colegas o massacraram. Com isso resolveu seguir um sonho de criança, ser agente do FBI. Quando foi falar com seu pai sobre isso, ele o fez prometer que faria pelo menos dois anos de residência, e depois podia até ser hippie que ele teria seu apoio. Jensen aceitou._

_- Vamos fazer um trato. A condição de o hospital ficar com o dinheiro é que eu lhe aceitar, como meu discípulo. Não posso lhe mandar embora, a não ser que faça uma tremenda burrice, mas caso o que esteja escrito naquele papel embolado no lixo seja verdade, dificilmente isso irá acontecer..._

_- Parece que meu currículo lhe impressionou? – Disse Jensen interrompendo._

_- Não me interrompa. Lembre-se que você é meu escravo, escravos só falam apenas quando o amo manda. Você entendeu? – Jensen ficou em silêncio. – Eu não ouvir a resposta?_

_- Sim, entendi!_

_- Ótimo, então continuando. Pela quantia em dinheiro tenho que te agüentar, mas você pode pedir para sair, se isso acontecer ficaremos todos felizes. Menos o seu pai, mas os filhos servem para isso; deixar os pais infelizes. O que acha?_

_- Eu fiz uma promessa para o meu pai. Dois anos de residência, e eu vou cumprir._

_- Promessas foram feita para serem quebradas. E além do mais você pode cumprir sua promessa noutro lugar, longe de mim._

_- Infelizmente temo que não!_

_- Foi a morte da garotinha... Muito triste. – Falou House querendo atingir o ponto fraco do loiro, e quase conseguiu. Jensen resistiu vontade de sair dali, mas ele não ia desistir no primeiro round. Porém ele percebeu o que enfrentaria com o médico._

_- Lamento dizer , que ficaremos ambos infelizes durante os próximos dois anos. Igualmente a mim, o senhor terá que me suportar._

_- A diferença que eu vou poder me divertir. – Jensen sentiu o aviso por trás da frase._

_Os dois anos teriam sido insuportáveis se Jensen não aprendesse a admirar House, o elegendo como o melhor na área. Assim o médico amenizou a perseguição e conseguiram conviver um com outro._

_No final Dr. House não lhe entregou o documento que o avaliava, pois Jensen realmente tinha desistido da medicina, já que não sabia lhe dar com a morte dos seus pacientes._

_- Quando você voltar para a área o documento será seu; desde que apareça de tempos em tempos aqui para fazer uns servicinhos para mim._

_- Mas..._

_- Boa sorte!_

_E assim acontecia, mas Jensen não contava para a sua família. De vez em quando trabalhava para House, principalmente quando ele tinha de invadir alguma residência para investigar as causas prováveis das doenças dos seus moradores. Afinal esse era o método de House, investigativo. Jensen gostava disso, e como ele não precisava lidar diretamente com os pacientes, era o ideal, não se afastava totalmente da medicina, que amava, mas não precisava lidar com a morte, coisa que odiava._

Flash Back off

Jensen contou tudo para Jared, menos a parte que abandonou a medicina e foi para o FBI.

- Sabe o que é agüentar dois anos, uma pessoa como Dr. House? E depois ser tratado como uma pessoa sem competência? – Jensen falava e suas mãos continuavam envolvidas entre as do Jared. Quando terminou de contar sua história percebeu e as retirou sem graça. – Desculpe.

- Sem problema. - Respondeu Jared. – Vamos almoçar? – Convidou.

- Estou sem fome. – Jensen agora estava triste. E isso acabou com Jared, ver o loiro assim. Resolveu que ajudaria o médico nem que ele mesmo ficasse doente.

- Greve de fome não vai adiantar. Vamos. - E puxou o Dr. Ackles levantando-o de sua cadeira, e o levando para o restaurante.

- Você quer sair de mão dada na rua ou vai por vontade própria?

- Tudo bem! – respondeu enquanto pensava "Não me importaria de ficar segurando sua mão. Acho que essa falta do que fazer está afetando minha cabeça."

- Boa tarde, xerife. Ainda não tivemos a oportunidade se sermos apresentados. – Disse um deles encarando Jensen, sou Kurt Fuller e esse é Frederic Lehen, esperamos que você se integre a nossa comunidade.

- Estão indo almoçar? – Perguntou Lehen.

- Sim. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Então um bom almoço para os dois. – Disse Kurt Fuller.

- Obrigado. – Responderam Jensen e Jared juntos.

- Quando esse frio na espinha vai passar? – Disse Jensen para o xerife, assim que os dois se afastaram.

- Pensei que era apenas eu que sente esses calafrios quando os vejo.

- Quem diz que não sente, está mentindo. – Juntos começaram a rir e seguiram para o restaurante da Rose.

J&J

No meio do expediente o milagre aconteceu, e Jensen recebeu seu primeiro paciente. Jake Abel, ajudante do xerife.

- Estou enjoado, com dores no abdômen, parece que minhas tripas estão dando um nó. – Jensen ouviu o relato, mandou Jake tirar a camisa para examiná-lo. Quando Jensen tocou na barriga do rapaz, Jared pensou "Acho que vou pedir para ser examinado".

- Aparentemente não consigo identificar algo errado, mas irei passar alguns exames e você leva isso para a Missouri. – E entregou uma receita. – É uma injeção para dor e enjôo, e você xerife ficou sem ajudante por hoje.

- É tão sério assim? – Perguntou Jared.

- Poderei afirmar alguma coisa depois dos resultados dos exames, mas devido os sintomas, é melhor descansar.

– Você é que manda aqui! Jake nada de namorar é para descansar. – Disse Jared rindo e se despedindo do seu ajudante. – Doutor. Vamos correr hoje?

- Claro! Mas, o que você fez? Ameaçou Jake com prisão? Ou prometeu uma folga?

Jared riu.

- Nem uma coisa e nem outra, ele é jovem tem uma mente mais aberta, apenas isso. Até a noite.

J&J

Durante a corrida Jensen era apenas sorriso.

- Nunca vi ninguém tão feliz por que o outro está doente. – Disse Jared para provocar.

- Não é isso, apenas...

- Eu sei doutor! – Disse Jared que não resistiu e passou a mão nos cabelos de Jensen, assanhando-os.

- Ei, não sou criança!

- Mas às vezes parece!

- Não mais do que você com esse cabelo caindo na testa, e esse sorriso lindo. – Quando Jensen falou isso mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar. "Droga" foi a única palavra que veio em sua mente.

- Sorriso lindo? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo mais ainda.

- É dentes perfeitos. Nós estamos aqui para correr, certo? – E Saiu em disparada com Jared logo atrás com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

J&J

Na primeira parte do dia, as mesmices de sempre: sem pacientes. Os que Jim obrigava a passar com Jensen iam embora. Nem o almoço com o xerife teve, por sinal ainda não tinha o visto. Como sempre sentia falta quando isso não ocorria, confundindo um pouco a sua cabeça, pois sem ter com o que se preocupar, pensava no xerife.

"Como pude dizer aquilo sobre o seu sorriso, vai pensar que sou gay. Mas estou aqui para isso mesmo, qual é o problema? Pensa na enfermeira gostosa, viu como a saia molda a bundinha dela? Porém a do xerife é mais bonita, parece ser mais firme... Ei, esse pensamento não é meu, alguém está colocando coisas na minha cabeça!"

- Dr.? – A Dan o chamou interrompendo seus confusos pensamentos, e isso o fez sorrir, Harris se empolgou e entrou na sala. – O Sr. tem um paciente. – Disse fazendo charme.

- O mande entrar.

- Sim. Desculpe sei que não é a hora, mas o sorvete da Sally é delicioso, e hoje é o festival para arrecadar fundos para o orfanato, gostaria de ir comigo? – Teve essa audácia por causa do sorriso do médico. Que encheu-lhe de falsas esperanças.

- Puxa adoraria! Mas sempre corro com o xerife, deixa para a próxima vez! Mas pegue para ajudar e tome um sorvete por mim. – Disse Jensen entregando uma nota de 20 dólares. – Quando estiver com meu talão de cheque, darei uma contribuição maior. E mande o paciente entrar.

- Obrigada Dr. – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

O paciente era Chad Lindenberg, o outro assistente do xerife, e estava com os mesmos sintomas de Jake.

- Missouri, chamou a outra enfermeira, os exames de Jake já estão prontos?

- Não Dr. O laboratório que trabalhamos na cidade vizinha deu um problema e eles tiveram que transferir todos os exames para a outra cidade mais distantes, mas acredito que logo teremos os resultados.

- Ok! Então repita os exames com o Chad. E o mesmo medicamento para ele também.

- Claro Dr.

Jensen ficou preocupado, e resolveu investigar a delegacia, ia falar com Jared sobre essa possibilidade. "Espero que ele apareça hoje à noite."

J&J

Quando Jared chegou, não veio preparado para correr, estava vestido com uma calça jeans escura, e uma blusa de manga também escura e uma jaqueta por cima, e os cabelos lindamente desarrumados e com seu belo sorriso.

- Ainda encantado com o meu sorriso? – Perguntou se referindo a noite passada.

- Sempre. – Respondeu Jensen sem pensar. – Mas parece que hoje não vai ter corrida.

Jared não esperava uma resposta tão simples vinda de Jensen, e em seu coração nasceu uma ponta de esperança.

- Hoje tem um festival de sorvete, pensei em ir lá, é para ajudar o orfanato local. Você quer ir?

- A Dan me convidou para esse festival, eu não aceitei... Por causa de nossa corrida. – Quase deixou sair "Por sua causa". Jensen balançou a cabeça, tentado fugir de seu próprio pensamento. "Se Misha não fosse tão filho da mãe poderia conversar com ele sobre isso", o gesto pareceu como se fosse de desagrado.

- Mas se você não quiser ir, posso trocar de roupa e fazemos a nossa corrida.

- Sem problema, Dan disse que o sorvete é gostoso. Vou me arrumar.

Quando Jensen voltou estava vestido com um jeans desbotado rasgado nas coxas, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta de jeans claro.

– A Gen e a Dan estão ajudando na venda.

"Menos mal", pensou Jensen. "Maldito pensamento! O xerife está lindo, vestido assim. Estou pirando agora; reparando nas roupas que ele veste."

"Por que ele está tão perdido em pensamentos? Deve estar arrependido de não ter ido com a Dan. Ele está perfeito com essa roupa; queria tanto meter a minha mão entre os rasgões dessa calça e sentir essa pele." Pensava Jared enquanto se preparava para liguar o carro.

Não resistindo e com a desculpa de pegar algo no porta luvas do carro Jared se esticou e apoiou a mão nas coxas de Jensen bem em cima dos rasgões, sentindo o que queria: o calor da pele de Jensen.

A mão do xerife apoiando em sua coxa era quente, o perfume que emanava de seus cabelos era inebriante, se Jared tivesse demorado um pouco mais, Jensen teria afundado a cabeça na nuca do xerife, apenas para sentir com mais intensidade aquele cheiro.

Antes de retirar a mãos, Jared deu um leve aperto, imperceptível, para não parecer proposital.

- Desculpe. – Falou Jared. – Acho que deixei noutro lugar.

- Ok. – respondeu Jensen. "Não quer procurar de novo? Acho que estou possuído é a única explicação para esses pensamentos".

Quando chegaram ao orfanato, o festival do sorvete acontecia nos jardins, foram direto falar com Dan e Gen.

- Olá garotas! – Falaram juntos.

- Olá doutor. Pensei que ia correr!

- E ia, mas o grandão queria tomar sorvete, agora meus dias de corrida serão todos jogados fora.

- O senhor está lindo, não precisa fazer nada. A senhorita Harris, coitada, não pode comer um docinho que a barriga só falta explodir. – Jensen olhou para baixo e viu uma garotinha loira com belos olhos verdes, com no máximo sete anos. Reconheceu como a mesma da igreja.

- Mulheres desde pequenas são tão maldosas uma com as outras. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Isso é raiva. – Disse a ruiva.

- Por quê?

- Por que não ganhou o dólar para tomar sorvete. Aqueles vintes dólares que você me deu os troquei e dei um para cada criança, e ela não ganhou.

- Você devia ter dado 21 dólares, nós somos 21 crianças. – Disse a garotinha.

- Posso corrigir esse erro imediatamente. – Disse Jensen.

- Não Dr., não foi apenas por isso que ela não ganhou, mas também por que está de castigo.

- E por que tão terrível castigo?

- Não podemos ter animal aqui no orfanato e ela teima em trazer tudo quanto animal de rua que encontra para cá, estava escondendo uma gata com quatro gatinhos.

- Mas aqui tem uma área tão grande, por que não criar algum animal? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Por causa das doenças doutor.

- Eles são limpinhos! – Exclamou a garota.

- Isso não existe. Qual o sorvete que você vai querer? – Perguntou Danneel para Jensen, ignorando a pequena.

- Nenhum. Como é seu nome? – Perguntou para a garotinha.

- Jenny.

Jared olhava para Jensen encantado com o jeito dele com a menina. E Gen, olhava para Jared, nos olhos uma mistura de admiração e raiva.

- Mas por que você não vai tomar nenhum sorvete? – perguntou Jared.

- Se a Jenny não tomar, não posso fazer isso na frente de uma criança.

- Cancela o meu também. - Disse o xerife.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! – Exclamou Dan.

- Dannyzinha perdoa! Só hoje, afinal ela escondeu os gatinhos por uma boa causa. – Disse Jensen fazendo carinho nas mãos da enfermeira.

- É Dan, quero tomar sorvete. – Jensen sorriu da cara que o xerife fez ao falar isso.

- Tudo bem!

- Pode ser um duplo?- Perguntou Jenny para Jensen.

- Não, é simples como de todos. – Respondeu Harris.

- Então são dois. Todos ganharam dois. – Disse a garota.

- Mas...

- Dan...

- Ok, você não conhece a peça. Qual você quer Jenny?

- Chocolate.

- O meu de morango. – Falou Jensen.

- O meu quero de flocos. – Pediu Jared.

- O meu está pequeno. – Falou Jenny. Realmente o sorvete dela era o menor.

- Troca comigo. – Disse Jensen.

- Dr.!

- Dr. Se o senhor fosse um sorvete seria de flocos. – Disse Jenny.

- Por quê?

- Branquinho com pintas. – Jared não agüentou descrição, riu com gosto e passou a língua no sorvete imaginando ser Jensen. E o médico olhou nesse momento para o Jared, imaginando como seria ser aquele sorvete.

- Obrigada. – Disse Jenny. Jensen se abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha da menina e recebeu outro.

Jensen e Jared continuaram passeando e conversando e resolveram brincar no tiro ao alvo. Jensen acertou todos ganhando a pontuação máxima. Para a surpresa de Jared, mas não teve chance de comentar, pois Fuller apareceu.

- O Dr., atira muito bem. – Disse Kurt Fuller.

- Sempre cacei com meu pai. – Justificou.

Jensen escolheu um gato gigante amarelo de pelúcia. Pensando em Jenny.

- O senhor me dá licença. – Pediu para Fuller, aquele homem lhe provocava arrepios. Jared foi falar com os seus pais, em momentos assim sua mãe saia de casa, ele aproveitou para ficar um pouco mais com ela.

Quando Jensen ia entregando o brinquedo para a Jenny, Dan interrompeu.

- Dr. Sinto muito, mas se o senhor presentear uma criança não é justo com as outras.

- Você está querendo dizer que tenho de ganhar outros 20 prêmios?

- Sim.

- Ok. Segura esse gatão e torce para eu estar bom hoje. – Disse para Jenny, que fez figa com as duas mãos.

Jensen começou a atirar e não errava nenhum tiro. Logo era atração da festival. Jared olhava espantado, mais logo resolveu participar da brincadeira, e acabou se tornando uma competição, onde um provocava o outro. No final conseguiram 22 brinquedos, 11 cada um, mas Jensen se anunciou vendedor, sob os protestos do xerife, o médico contou com o primeiro, o gato da Jenny, os dois brinquedos extras entregaram para a Dan e para Gen. A morena adorou seu urso de pelúcia, mas a ruiva recebeu o dela com ódio, pois parecia um prêmio de consolação.

– Bem pequenina, cuide bem do seu gato. – Disse Jensen dando um beijo de despedida na bochecha da Jenny.

- Obrigada doutor!- Respondeu a menina largando o gato e envolvendo o pescoço de Jensen com os bracinhos.

- Tchau meninas! – Disseram. - Jensen e Jared na saída.

Um olhar intrigado acompanhou o médico até ele entrar no carro do xerife.

J&J

- Devo dizer que você trapaceou. – Disse Jared se referindo a competição entre eles de tiro ao alvo, e esse comentário arrancou sorrisos do médico.

- Se eu soubesse que ia ficar assim, teria deixado você ganhar, afinal eu sou o xerife, a lei e o gatilho mais rápido da cidade. – Brincou Jensen.

- Vou querer revanche.

- Para quando você quiser. – Disse Jensen fechando os olhos e se espreguiçando no banco, e depois dando aquele sorriso de lado antes de olhar para o xerife. - Mas queria lhe pedir algo.

- Pode pedir se tiver ao meu alcance. "Espero que seja um beijo" – Jared sorriu com o próprio pensamento.

- Dois de seus ajudantes estão sentindo a mesma coisa, gostaria de verificar se a algo na delegacia, pois é o lugar comum deles. Posso?

"Não contava com isso, mas já que comecei, vou terminar" - Claro, e quando você vai fazer isso?

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Algum problema?

- Não – Jared sorriu. – Eu não estarei lá, mas deixarei avisado.

- Ok! – Respondeu.

"Se o Jensen descobrir, estou ferrado". Pensou Jared.

N/A: Não resistir, e coloquei o , amo esse ser mal humorado. O sorvete de flocos foi de propósito, é assim que comparo o Jensen quando tomo sorvete desse sabor. Espero que tenham gostado. Se não gostaram, leiam os próximos capítulos até amarem!

Já sabem o que eu quero!

Um beijo especial para a minha Anja!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap-04**

Jensen acordou cedo, preparou tudo que precisaria para recolher qualquer coisa estranha. Chegou as 9:00 h na delegacia, e Jared, que já tinha saído, deixou ordem para ajudá-lo no que ele precisasse.

Examinou os carros que Jake e Chad usavam, depois olhou as celas, a sala de interrogatório, a sala de espera, os banheiros para o público. Deixou por último a sala do xerife, o almoxarifado em anexo à sala e o banheiro particular dos policiais.

Jared chegou, e foi informado que Jensen estava revirando toda a delegacia. Trocou os presos de cela, entrou no banheiro das mulheres e uma senhora queria dar queixa dele. Nesse exato momento ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

Jared riu, e lamentou não estar presente. Adoraria ver as confusões do loiro, apesar de que não quereria estar na sua própria pele se o médico descobrisse sua armação. Estava tão concentrado nesse pensamento, que quando se sentou em sua cadeira e não percebeu que Jensen estava embaixo de sua mesa. Apesar de Jensen não ser um homem pequeno, a mesa era grande e o loiro cabia tranquilamente em baixo dela, na posição em que se encontrava, de quatro.

- O que posso fazer por você xerife? – Jared se assustou quando o loiro falou com ele.

Jared olhou para baixo, e ver o Dr. daquele jeito embaralhou seus pensamentos. Principalmente quando viu a cabeça loira emergir entre as suas pernas, no rosto do médico um óculos transparente, desses usado para proteger os olhos e aumentar o tamanho dos objetos. Mas o que chamou atenção do xerife foi a boca perfeita com um sorriso sem vergonha desenhado nela.

- Um boquete seria perfeito. – Quando Jensen arregalou os olhos percebeu que não tinha apenas pensado e sim falado. – Me desculpa! – E sua mente começou a pensar em uma desculpa. - Estou no atraso, você sabe, a Gen, religião, entende...

- Claro. Ainda bem que ela é morena, para não confundir. – Jensen queria se sentir ofendido, mas não conseguiu. "Ele fica tão fofo, assim sem jeito. Eu pensei fofo? Tenho que sair daqui antes que eu o mande abrir a calça."

Com seus pensamentos confusos Jensen se precipitou e saiu sem Jared se levantar e dar espaço para a sua saída e acabou de joelhos entre as pernas do xerife, se o xerife abaixasse só um pouco a cabeça poderia beijar a boca do loiro.

- Desculpa, mas primeiro tem que rolar beijo na boca. – Tentou dizer isso em tom de brincadeira, porém ele sentiu que sua voz estava bem mais rouca que o normal. Seus olhos fixaram na boca de Jared, por alguns instantes que pareceram horas. Aquele momento foi interrompido por uma batida de porta.

"Mas que droga foi isso?" pensou Jensen quando se viu livre e se levantou. – Bem, aqui já terminei, vou para a sala ao lado. O que tem lá? – O médico falava rápido, para não pensar no que tinha acontecido momentos atrás.

- É o almoxarifado, tem muito mofo. – Respondeu o xerife, também disfarçando.

- Não se preocupe estou preparado. – Jensen sorriu antes de colocar a máscara, e foi rapidamente para a sala ao lado.

Jensen estava acabando a revista quando resolveu olhar atrás de uma estante de ferro baixa, ele visualizou algo estranho e se debruçou para enxergar melhor. Porém se desequilibrou e ficou de cabeça para baixo com as pernas ligeiramente levantadas e a posição não o deixava voltar a ficar em pé, sem outra solução começou a chamar o xerife.

Jared se assustou com a posição de Jensen, mas não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Será que daria para rir depois, e me ajudar antes? – Perguntou irritado com a risada do xerife.

O moreno se aproximou para ajudá-lo, o segurou pela cintura e já ia puxá-lo quando loiro interrompeu.

- Espera! Me segura. Ainda não examinei aquele negócio estranho ali no canto.. – Disse o loiro se esticando um pouco mais. – Credo! É um rato mumificado. – Falou com nojo.

As mãos do xerife o seguravam pelas pernas e pelo tórax praticamente o abraçando. O calor do loiro emanava sensações que percorriam todo o seu corpo e se concentrava em seu baixo ventre. E apesar da posição, Jensen estava apreciando o toque o xerife e por isso demorou mais do que o necessário.

- Jared? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Genevieve.

- Já acabou aí Dr.? – Perguntou o xerife.

- Já pode me puxar! Obrigado xerife. – Disse Jensen segurando o rato morto na pinça que usou para retirar o animal. – Acho que acabei por aqui.

- O Dr. está verificando se existe algo aqui na delegacia que fez mal para Chad e Jake. – Falou para a morena, que ainda esperava uma explicação para a cena presenciada, que por sinal a desagradou muito. Sabia que apesar da aparente inocência, para Jared significou muito ter o médico em seus braços, dava para ver isso estampado no rosto do xerife.

J&J

Jared foi para o banheiro, pensando que talvez - ou melhor, com certeza - precisasse de um banho frio. Pensando nisso abriu seu armário e começou a tirar sua roupa, estava apenas de boxer quando Jensen entrou, e rapidamente o xerife virou de costas, fingindo pegar algo dentro do armário. Na verdade queria esconder sua ereção, que ainda não estava totalmente calma.

- Xerife, será que eu poderia tomar banho aqui? Pode ser depois de você, já que parece que vai fazer o mesmo. – Falou o médico. – Não quero ir para a clínica assim, por motivos de segurança.

- Claro. – Respondeu Jared sem olhar para Jensen. – Mas tem dois boxes de chuveiros, não tem a necessidade de esperar.

- Então ok. – E loiro começou a tirar a roupa. Para ele era normal ficar nu na frente de outros nessa situação, estava acostumado a fazer isso no quartel do FBI. E para Jared também isso não era problema. O problema era Jensen Ackles. Parecia que o loiro tinha acordado hoje e dito: "Vou provocar o xerife, e ver até onde ele agüenta sem me agarrar". O problema é que o limite do moreno estava chegando.

Aproveitando que o xerife não virava de frente procurando não sei o que no armário, Jensen começou a examinar o corpo do moreno. Pernas longas, bunda empinada e firme, músculos das costas bem definido, na sua concepção uma visão perfeita.

- Vira de frente.

- O que foi Dr.? – Perguntou Jared e Jensen percebeu que tinha falado alto e o pior que estava duro. Rapidamente o loiro parou de tirar a calça e se sentou em um banco, para retirar as meias. – Estou indo para o banheiro. – Jared se enrolou na toalha, e aproveitou que o loiro estava de cabeça baixa para se virar e ir para o Box, mas parou assim que viu o peito nu de Jensen, que nesse instante levantou a cabeça.

Os olhos do médico percorreram o peito musculoso do xerife e sem querer fixou o olhar no baixo frente percebendo a ereção do moreno que mordeu os lábios, envergonhado.

- Parece que as coisas estão animadas. – Falou Jensen, sentindo suas calças apertarem no mesmo lugar. – Desculpe! Mas parece que a Gen anda provocando demais. – Enquanto falava o loiro tentava deixar de olhar, sem muito sucesso.

- É. "Antes fosse."– Jared confirmou, agradecendo mentalmente a desculpa dada pelo próprio Dr., e foi para o chuveiro.

Jensen retirou o resto da roupa e se dirigiu para o Box ao lado do xerife.

"Cara que história é essa? Ficar empolgado por um homem! Tudo bem que ele tem um sorriso encantador e um corpo perfeito, espera! Pensei perfeito? Isso não tem nada a haver, não me confundi! Não tem problema nenhum achar que um homem é lindo... Quero dizer, que tem presença. Mas voltando ao assunto." – Jensen conversava por pensamento com o seu pênis que continuava duro, principalmente por ouvir a água caindo sobre um moreno no chuveiro ao lado. – "Você está todo animadinho né? Posso até fazer o que você quer, desde que seja pensando na enfermeira gostosa. Certo, pensa naquele corpo pequeno, bem feito, nos cabelos ruivos,..." – Nesse momento a ereção começou a murchar. – Não acredito nisso! – Jensen exclamou alto e começou a rir de maneira sarcástica.

- O aconteceu alguma coisa Dr.? – Perguntou Jared.

- Não! – Respondeu, mas pensou "Só o meu pau que virou gay" – Foi algo que lembrei.

- Posso ajudar?

"Pode", pensou, mas respondeu. - Eu resolvo sozinho! Obrigado.

- Ok!

"Seu idiota burro, já pensou na possibilidade que se por acaso, digo, se por acaso, eu e o xerife, sairmos junto, você pode não entrar na festa? Sou capaz de apenas dar para o xerife, apenas para te sacanear, pela audácia de ficar duro para um cara e se negando para uma ruiva espetacular. Claro que isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você. Caramba, acabo de descobrir o real sentido, dessa frase."

- Dr.? Você está bem? Está ai parado e nem ligou o chuveiro ainda? Eu já terminei!

- Estava conversando com meus botões, coisa estranha considerando que estou nu. – Respondeu o loiro rindo e ligando o chuveiro.

- Deve ser uma conversa bem interessante. "Interessante, também, deve ser te ver nu".

- Bastante esclarecedora.

Jared riu sem entender nada e saiu indo se vestir, percebendo que não adiantou de nada o banho. Continuava querendo o médico, e resolver sair logo dali antes que invadisse o Box e agarrasse o loiro ali mesmo.

- Vou para o restaurante da Rose, posso encomendar logo o teu almoço?

- Pode, obrigado, logo estarei lá.

Durante o almoço apesar da aparente tranqüilidade, existia uma tensão no ar entre os dois, que impedia a conversa fluir normalmente, pois muitas vezes se perdiam no olhar um do outro, ou em seus pensamentos.

J&J

Após o almoço, Jensen voltou para a clínica e começou a separar o material recolhido na delegacia. A primeira vista, não tinha nada de nocivo, mas ele só teria certeza quando os resultados do exame dos policiais chegassem.

- Dan? Você poderia vir aqui me ajudar a catalogar um material, por favor. – Pediu Jensen para a enfermeira que estava na recepção conversando com a Gen, as duas lhe olharam de maneira estranha. – Algum problema?

- Licença Gen, vou conversar com o Dr. – Disse a ruiva se despedindo da amiga.

- Dr., nem sei por onde começar...

- Que tal pelo começo. – Brincou.

- Eu não sei qual foi a intenção do xerife. Mas ele pediu para os ajudantes fingirem uma doença qualquer. – Danneel, falou rápido, como se estivesse constrangida.

- O que? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- É isso mesmo, e hoje pela manhã, o fato de você ter ficado na delegacia, revirado tudo, deixou de atender pacientes reais. Gerou comentários.

- Comentários?

- Sim, coisas do tipo, esse médico é maluco, está revirando a delegacia por causa de uma dor de barriga, imagine o que ele vai fazer com uma doença mais séria, entre outros. Sei que seria importante o que você fez, se por acaso as doenças de Jake e Chad fossem verdadeiras. – Continuou a Dan, falando em um tom indignado, e provocando a mesma sensação em Jensen.

- Mas você tem certeza? - O que incomodava Jensen era a mentira de Jared.

- Tenho! A Genevieve veio se consultar com os mesmos sintomas a pedido do xerife, mas ela não concordou e me contou. Por favor, não fale nada para o Jared, senão ele vai brigar com a Gen.

Jensen ficou remoendo seus pensamentos, sem acreditar que Jared o tinha feito de palhaço, não respeitando seu trabalho. Nunca esperou isso da parte dele, depois do que contou a ele, "Realmente a medicina não é para mim. Um bando de caipiras, fazendo graça com a minha cara" – Em seu rosto o médico deixava transparecer toda sua raiva.

"Tarefa cumprida." Pensou a enfermeira antes de pedir licença e se retirar da sala do médico.

**Alguns minutos atrás**

**- **Dan, você tem certeza que o o Dr. Ackles é hétero? – Perguntava Gen.

- Quando ele chegou me olhava de tal maneira que parecia arrancar a minha roupa com os olhos, mas depois, parece que esfriou. - Respondeu a ruiva pensativa. – E a amizade dele com Jared, tão rápida, eles se vem todos os dias, almoçam juntos e correm todas as noites. Você sabe de alguma coisa?

- Sei que não existe nada entre eles, caso contrário o Jared já teria me dito. Porém a amizade entre eles está muito próxima, e na verdade não sabemos qual é a do médico. O Jared está tão apaixonado que mandou o Jake e Chad inventarem uma doença, apenas para o Dr. não ficar chateado por não está atendendo ninguém!

- Que dizer que o dr. passou a manhã na delegacia por nada?

- Isso mesmo!

- Acabo de ter uma idéia.

Nessa hora Jensen a chamou.

**Agora**

Jensen saiu da clínica com uma maleta na mão e foi em direção a delegacia.

- Chad e Jake. Que bom que os dois estão aqui. Onde está o xerife? – Jensen estava muito sério.

- Ele está na sala dele. – Informou Jake.

- Então vamos para lá, tenho algo para comunicar a vocês e ao xerife. – Disse Jensen já se dirigindo a sala de Jared.

- Boa tarde Xerife, desculpe interromper. - Jared achou estranha tanta formalidade. – Eu examinei o material encontrado e como eu suspeitava uma bactéria a octariuscavucandus, encontrada em região de minas, ocasionou as dores e enjoos que os dois estavam sentindo.

- Ela é perigosa? – perguntou Chad, assustado, pois mesmo não estando doente a presença da bactéria sinalizava perigo.

- É, por que ela vai percorrendo o corpo e fazendo pequenas perfurações. No caso de vocês ela parece que atacou o estômago. Quando as perfurações aumentarem e chegarem nos intestinos, seu sangue vai se misturar com a fezes, e acontecerá uma infecção generalizada e depois a morte.

- Eu nunca ouvir falar dessa bactéria. – Disse Jared preocupado e aliviado, afinal por causa de uma armação de repente ele salvou toda a corporação.

- Ela é rara, porém perigosa, dificilmente o diagnóstico é dado até que seja tarde demais.

- E o que o senhor irá fazer? – perguntou Jake.

- Sabendo que eu viria para cá, trouxe o único remédio que combate essa bactéria. No caso de vocês acredito que o estrago total ainda não ocorreu, então gostaria de medicar toda a corporação, por prevenção. – Jensen retirou da maleta varias seringas com agulhas enormes e um liquido incolor.

Apesar de não estarem sentindo nada como era prevenção resolveram tomar a injeção, que na verdade se tratava de um placebo, que não fazia bem, porém não fazia mal.

- Primeiro o senhor xerife.

- Claro. – Disse o xerife, já enrolando as mangas da camisa.

- Infelizmente não é no braço. Tire a calça e vire-se.

"Sonhos se realizam, às vezes nem sempre como esperamos." Pensou Jared rindo. – Vocês, virem de costa. – Disse Jared para seus ajudantes. O xerife baixou um pouco a calça, mas ficou a segurando com uma das mãos enquanto a outra puxava para baixo a beira da boxer preta que usava.

- Se apóie na mesa. – Disse o médico bem próximo, empurrando Jared em direção a mesma, nessa situação o xerife soltou sua calça e esta arriou até o meio das pernas, revelando por inteiro as nádegas firmes do moreno, apesar da raiva Jensen apreciou a visão. Por sinal foi a magoa que estava do xerife que impediu o médico de ficar duro naquele momento. – Vou abaixar mais um pouco a sua boxer, pois a agulha é grande e preciso de mais carne.

Jensen estava distraído passando o algodão com álcool na bunda de Jared. "Que coisa mais linda e perfeita." – Conte até três, não vai doer nada. – Falou, e sua voz saiu baixa e mais rouca.

Quando Jared disse o numero um o médico enfiou a agulha com força desnecessária, fazendo-o gritar de dor e pela surpresa.

- Calma xerife. – Disse Jensen segurando o algodão no local da picada. Parou e se concentrou no que estava fazendo ali, pois a raiva queria passar, dando lugar ao desejo. Era isso que anunciava seu membro desde que viu as nádegas do xerife.

- Acho que não vou poder sentar uma semana. – Disse Jared. – Agora é a vezes de vocês. – Disse o xerife levantando as calças.

- Acho que não é a vez de ninguém. – A voz de Jensen soou dura. Jared percebeu que o loiro tinha descoberto tudo, e que resolvera fazer toda aquela encenação. E pediu que os dois, Jake e Chad saíssem.

- Dr...

- Por que xerife?

- Você estava tão chateado...

- Ai resolveu me deixar feliz. Sabe xerife, ficou pensando, qual é a imagem que estou passando? De galã, médico de seriado, ou de criança mimada que é preciso arranjar um brinquedo para ela não chorar? – Jensen falava com mágoa, e Jared não sabia o que dizer. – E agora graças a você, um médico que não sabe nem reconhecer uma doença inventada. Obrigado xerife! – E dizendo isso Jensen se retirou.

- Dr... – Chamou Jared, mas a porta já tinha sido fechada com um estrondo após a saída do médico. "Octariuscavucandus. E eu seria qual bactéria, octariusfuradus ou a octariuschorandus?". Chorar. Essa foi a vontade do xerife, que se sentou à mesa e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos pensando em como corrigir essa situação.

J&J

Jensen entrou na clínica, passou pelo Dr. Beaver como um furacão sem falar com o velho médico, que o seguiu, encontrando-o andando de um lado para o outro. Preocupado, perguntou o que tinha acontecido, recebeu uma narração irritada de Jensen, que no final se sentou em sua cadeira, olhando sério e bicudo para Jim.

- Não se preocupe. A partir da semana que vem isso vai acabar, e você vai começar a merecer o teu salário. – Disse Jim.

- O que o senhor vai fazer? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Não vou inventar nenhum paciente, prometo. Prezo o meu traseiro. – A resposta fez Jensen rir. – Simplesmente vou sair de férias, estou precisando, então vou aproveitar a sua presença e passar o dia todo pescando. E a bunda do xerife?

- Linda. – Jensen ficou vermelho. – Quero dizer ficou lindamente dolorida. – Corrigiu gaguejando e dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Sei... Pelo menos esqueceu a enfermeira Harris.

- Claro que não. – Respondeu Jensen meio na defensiva.

- Mas qual o traseiro mais bonito? – perguntou Jim cinicamente.

- O senhor tem dúvida?

Jim saiu da sala rindo, ignorando a pergunta do médico.

O resto do dia Jensen passou remoendo os acontecimentos, afinal era a única coisa que tinha para fazer.

A noite na hora em que o moreno passava na sua casa para a tradicional corrida noturna, Jensen sentiu falta do xerife. "Acredito que o xerife não vai poder correr hoje." Esse pensamento fez surgir em seu rosto um sorriso cínico, mas triste.

"Desgraçado desse médico. Se ele não fosse tão gostoso, juro que daria um tiro no mesmo lugar em que ele me aplicou essa injeção." O pensamento fez Jared sorrir apesar da dor. "Não vou pode correr hoje". Na verdade não era pela dor da injeção e sim a falta da companhia do médico.

Jensen demorou a dormir. "Essa falta de exercício me faz perder o sono."

Jared também demorou a dormir. "Essa dor está me incomodando." Mas ele não estava se referindo a injeção.

J&J

Jensen acordou desanimado e irritado pela noite mal dormida. Chegou na clínica, sem tomar café, e lembrou que quando isso acontecia ligava para o xerife, ou mesmo o moreno ia falar com ele e levava um copo. Foi até a Rose, mas antes olhou em direção a delegacia e não viu o carro do xerife. "Será que ele está bem? Pode ter inflamado o músculo. Acho que devo ligar!"

Quando retornou a clinica viu o xerife chegando e andando normal, ficou aliviado, mas ficou triste quando Jared olhou em sua direção e não lhe sorriu.

Jensen e Jared se encararam e viraram de costa um para o outro, sem se cumprimentarem.

O almoço foi outra tortura para os dois, pois estavam acostumados a companhia um do outro. Jensen pediu que Danneel fosse buscar sua comida, coisa que a ruiva fez com prazer. Afinal seu plano deu certo, a amizade entre os dois tinha acabado. Ela aproveitou e trouxe a sua refeição também para a clínica, e na copa almoçou junto com o loiro, jogando charme. Vez ou outra alfinetava Jensen contra o xerife, e isso se tornou o problema, pois o médico só prestava atenção no que ela dizia quando o nome Jared.

J&J

"Será que tem campeonato de paciência?" Pensava Jensen jogando no computador. "Se tiver vou me inscrever, assim esses dias não ficarão totalmente perdidos. Ganhei mais uma". Uma gritaria interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Saindo do seu consultório encontrou Jared com uma criança no colo, atracada no pescoço do policial.

- Eu quero falar com o médico. – Gritava a menina.

- Jenny para isso não precisa de médico, eu mesma posso fazer. – Dizia Danneel.

- Não! – E quanto mais a ruiva a puxava, com mais força a menina se agarrava ao xerife.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Jensen.

Ao ouvir a voz dele, a menina soltou Jared e estendeu os braços para Jensen. Nesse momento o médico percebeu o sangue que escorria de uma das mãos da menina.

Jensen se aproximou da criança e olhou para a mão ferida.

- Dr. Deixa que eu cuido disso. – Falou a ruiva já avançando para pegar a menina.

- Não. Eu cuido. – Disse para a enfermeira. – Vem gatinha. – E pegou a Jenny no colo. – O que aconteceu xerife?

- Não sei. A encontrei correndo na rua acho que vinha para cá. – Explicou Jared.

- Que dizer que a pestinha fugiu! Quando voltar para o orfanato vai ficar de castigo. – Jenny se encolheu nos braços de Jensen, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do médico.

- Enfermeira, a senhorita não está ajudando. Por favor! – Falou Jensen e com gesto mandou a ruiva sair.

- Depois eu a levo de volta! – Disse Jared. – Dr., vou à minha casa trocar a roupa e depois eu volto. – Falou o xerife que estava com a camisa do uniforme suja de sangue.

- Não há necessidade! Eu mesmo a levarei. – Disse Jensen.

- Mesmo assim voltarei aqui. – Respondeu Jared, triste por tanta formalidade.

- Precisa de ajuda Dr.? – Perguntou Missouri.

- Pega o material necessário e deixe aqui, vamos fazer uma costura bem fina. Não quero nem uma marquinha nessa mãozinha linda. – Jenny agora chorava silenciosamente, apenas por causa do corte.

- Como aconteceu isso? – Perguntou Jensen, para a garota.

- Esta cortando um pedaço de carne, aí a faca escapuliu e me cortou. – Explicou a garota.

- E por que você estava cortando carne? – Jensen conversava enquanto limpava o ferimento, não apenas para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas também para distrair a menina.

- Para o meu gatinho, a mãe e os irmãos dele morreram. Ele não gosta de pão, então eu vi a carne na cozinha e fui pegar um pedacinho, mas me cortei.

- E por que você estava sozinha vindo para cá? – Jensen preparava a anestesia, e sorriu ao ver os olhos de Jenny, que se arregalaram ao ver a agulha.

- Por que ninguém viu. Sai escondida. Vai doer? – Perguntou com a voz chorosa.

- Vai. – A garota abriu mais ainda os olhos. - Mas você sabe que isso é errado, agora devem está preocupados com o seu sumiço.

- A Dan já deve ter me dedurado. – Jensen sorriu.

- Missouri segura essa mãozinha aqui, e você princesa, feche os olhos e conte até dez bem devagar, quando chegar ao dez, você abre os olhos e se prepara para dor.

Quando a Jenny abriu os olhos, Jensen já estava suturando o ferimento.

- Por que você não gosta da Dan? – Perguntou apenas para manter a conversa.

- Por que ela ficou ruim. – Disse Jenny.

- Ficou? Ela era boa? – Perguntou agora realmente curioso.

- Ela era maravilhosa. Brincava com a gente, nos levava para passear, tomar banho no rio, era muito legal. Eu queria que ela fosse a minha mãe, mas depois do James ela ficou ruim.

- James? – Perguntou por perguntar, pois estava achando errado saber da vida da Dan dessa maneira.

- Era noivo dela. Ele morreu, foi encontrado na floresta. – Quando a Jenny deu essa informação, o interesse do Jensen reacendeu.

- Depois que ele foi encontrado na floresta morto, ela ficou ruim?

- Não ela ficou ruim quando eles terminaram, começou a rezar muito e nos fazia ficar de joelhos, chorava dizendo que era uma maldita e pedia perdão. A Dan...

- Maldita é você, tão amaldiçoada que Deus levou teu pai e tua mãe de uma só vez. – Gritou Danneel, que tinha entrado na sala naquele instante ouvindo a última frase da garota.

- Dan, calma!

- Calma? O que essa fedelha sabe da minha vida? Dos meus sentimentos? – A ruiva estava descontrolada.

Nesse momento Jared chegou.

- Xerife, por favor, leve a enfermeira para o meu consultório, enquanto termino aqui.

Jared logo voltou, depois de ter deixado Danneel sob os cuidados de Genevieve. Jensen preparava duas injeções para aplicar na menina, e o moreno pensou no escândalo que presenciaria.

-Vamos tomar duas injeções, uma para não inflamar o dodói e a outra é uma antitetânica. Você irá fechar os olhinhos e contará até 10 novamente e se prepara para a dor. – Disse Jensen.

- Dá última vez não doeu.

- Por que aquela não era para doer. Mas essas doem. - Jensen sabia que a antitetânica era dolorida.

- Dr., o certo não seria mentir? Dizer que não dói? – Perguntou Jared.

- É melhor dizer que dói, assim a pessoa já fica preparada para a dor. – Explicou Jensen.

- Obrigado pela consideração. – Jensen lhe deu um sorriso de lado.

A delicadeza do médico aplicando a injeção na menina surpreendeu Jared. Quando Jenny chegou ao dez, reclamou um pouco, mas a agulha já nem estava em seu braço.

- A minha está doendo até agora. – Falou o xerife, com a voz meio manhosa fazendo com que o médico lhe olhasse. – Mas agora percebo que a intenção era essa.

Jared estava com a carinha de um filhote abandonado na chuva, e Jensen se perdeu naquele olhar. Sem perceber o xerife desviou os olhos para a boca do médico, ambos suspenderam a respiração.

- Jenny! Minha menina. Como você pode nos dar um susto desses? – Perguntou uma mulher loira desconhecida que aparentava ter uns 51 anos. Essa interrupção quebrou o clima que tinha se formado entre os dois. – Desculpe Dr., entrar assim, sou Linda Blair. Sou responsável pelo orfanato, gostaria de agradecer a excelente doação que o senhor nos fez, em outra ocasião melhor.

- É um prazer senhora Blair... -Jensen respondeu soltando a respiração que não tinha percebido que prenderá.

- Senhorita Blair. – Interrompeu a mulher.

- Desculpe, senhorita Blair. Mas não se preocupe com isso e nem com a menininha aqui. Agora ela está liberada, mas vai precisar de curativos todos os dias ate a retirado dos pontos.

- Não se preocupe! Nós mesmos faremos os curativos necessários. – Falou a mulher.

- Na verdade eu faço questão de acompanhar a evolução do ferimento até a cicatrização.

- Dr. nós temos 21 crianças e poucos funcionários, nem sempre temos voluntários disponíveis. De repente ficará ruim trazê-la todos os dias aqui, por mais que não seja distante.

- Eu posso vir sozinha. – Disse a menina.

- Não, você é muito pequena. – Disse Jensen para a Jenny. – Diga o melhor horário que irei lá, sem nenhum problema. – Falou olhando para Linda. – Afinal está é a minha primeira paciente real. – Finalizou olhando para o xerife que baixou a cabeça.

- Já que o senhor insiste. As 10:00 h da manhã está perfeito. – respondeu a mulher, vendo que não tinha jeito.

-Isso aqui é para você colocar na mão e assim evitar molhar o curativo. – Disse Jensen entregando algumas luvas descartáveis para a Jenny. E a desceu da maca onde estava sendo atendida.

– Xerife, o senhor poderia levá-las para o orfanato? Mas antes passe na Rose, e compre dois milke-shake. Apenas não faço isso, pois preciso falar com a Dan.

- Dr., não vejo necessidade disso. – Falou Linda.

- Faz parte do tratamento. – Disse Jensen piscando para a Jenny.

- Mas por que dois? – Protestou a mulher.

- O outro é seu, e não aceito desfeita. – Deu o seu sorriso que usava quando queria seduzir alguém.

- Me esperem lá na Rose, Senhorita Blair. Tenho que falar com o Dr. – Disse Jared.

- Xerife... – Jensen começou a falar assim que as duas sairam, mas foi interrompido pelo moreno.

- Dr., eu quero muito que você me perdoe, eu não sei o que me deu para agir assim. Não quero perder sua amizade, por causa de uma inconseqüência da minha parte, por favor. – Falou Jared, mas seu pensamento dizia "Eu preciso de você nem que seja como um amigo me perdoa? Por favor!"

"Claro que te perdoo. Ficar longe de você, sem ver teu sorriso está sendo uma tortura." Esta afirmação, feita para si mesmo, o assustou, fazendo-o que demorasse a responder. Jared tomou o silêncio como uma dúvida.

- Por favor! – Repetiu caprichando no olhar de cachorrinho perdido na chuva.

- Tudo bem xerife! - Jensen respondeu, e passou a língua nos lábios, novamente perdido no olhar de cachorrinho do Jared.

- Dr.! A Dan ainda não parou de chorar. Não sei o que faço, ela que conversar com você. – Disse Gen.

- Claro. Já vou lá! Xerife. Amigos? – Jensen estendeu a mão.

- Com certeza! Corrida hoje?

- Já dá para correr? – Perguntou Jensen arrancando uma risada do xerife. "Que saudade desse sorriso!" Foi o pensamento de Jensen vendo o xerife saindo.

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou em seu consultório, a enfermeira se jogou em seus braços chorando, soluçando alto.

- Calma Dan, senta aqui. – Jensen a sentou numa espécie de sofá que existia em seu consultório. – A Jenny não disse por mal...

- Ela é uma peste, fica falando o que não sabe... – Interrompeu Dan de maneira nervosa e agressiva.

- Calma! Tenho certeza que...

- Você quer saber a verdade?

- Não, vejo que esse assunto te deixa triste, não tem necessidade.

- Mas eu quero falar! – Respirando fundo Dan começou a contar a história de James. – Nós crescemos juntos, todos apostavam no nosso casamento. Assim na adolescência começamos a namorar, ele foi para a faculdade e perdemos contato. Mas quando ele retornou, retomamos o namoro e ficamos noivos até percebermos que não nos amávamos. Terminamos, ficamos amigos, até aquele fatal dia. – Nesse momento Danneel recomeçou o choro descontrolado, e abraçava o médico.

A enfermeira permaneceu abraçada com Jensen até depois de se acalmar. "Que cheiro bom." pensava Dan, quando ela levantou a vista viu Jared parado observando a cena. Dando um leve sorriso, afastou um pouco o médico e rapidamente capturou os lábios do loiro, que surpreso se deixou beijar.

O xerife baixou a vista e saiu silenciosamente da clínica.

N/A.: A minha beta conseguiu corrigir o capítulo, quando digo que ela é uma anja, não estou mentindo! Acredito que o Cass devesse recrutá-la e ainda teria a minha ajuda. Apesar da confusão existente no céu ela conseguiu um computador e fez o trabalho dela, que por sinal é maravilhoso! Beijos amada e muito obrigada por sua amizade! TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Chapter 5

Editei essa história por causa de um mal entendido com a nota final interpretaram de maneira errada, a em referência a Emptyspaces11, foi uma homenagem carinhosa, pois foi a primeira pessoa em que tive contato nesse mundo da fic, a formatação dos meus textos é pelas dicas dela, até o cabeçalho inicial das minhas fic ainda sigo o primeiro que ela fez para mim, então quis agradecer, e brinquei dizendo que fui abandonada, mas isso não é verdade, o nosso tempo que ficou diferente, e eu não quis esperar, então para quem achou que eu estava reclamando ou sendo irônica. A verdade é essa, foi uma brincadeira mal interpretada!  
Desculpa Emptyspaces e aos amigos que se ofenderam por ela.

Jensen logo interrompeu o beijo.

- Desculpe Doutor. – Disse a ruiva escondendo o rosto no ombro do médico. Não por constrangimento, mas para esconder o sorriso cínico que se formou em seu rosto. Se Jensen pudesse ver sua expressão não a acharia tão bonita.

- Tudo bem. Vou te levar para casa. – Jensen passou o braço pelos ombros da Dan, pois a garota demonstrou ainda estar abalada com a situação. "Esse James deve ter sido muito importante para ela ter ficado assim tão descontrolada, vou ter que conversar com o Misha."

Jared ao longe olhava a cena, e seu coração se enchia de ciúmes por ver a atenção e o carinho que Jensen demonstrava para a enfermeira.

- Será que teremos outro médico preso a nossa cidade pelo amor? – Comentou Jake Abel, que sorriu quando viu a cara do xerife.

- O que foi Jake? – perguntou Jared.

- O que?

- Não entendi o teu sorriso.

- Estou apenas feliz pela enfermeira Harris. – Jake foi criado no orfanato da cidade. O mais próximo de mãe que ele conhecia era Linda Blair, que sempre dedicou um carinho especial ao pequeno órfão.

J&J

- Espero que você se recupere. Não há necessidade de tirar o plantão nesse final de semana, com certeza não terá ninguém para atender. – Disse Jensen quando estacionou enfrente a casa da enfermeira.

- Eu já estou melhor. Você não quer entrar? – Perguntou Dan, olhando-o de maneira apaixonada.

- Não obrigado, irei para a casa.

- Mas eu não aceito recusa para que você venha jantar aqui com a minha família. Afinal depois daquele beijo...

- Calma aí! Quem me beijou foi você!

- Vocês da cidade grande são todos iguais, só querem se aproveitar. – Dizendo isso Dannell saiu do carro sem se despedir, batendo a porta com força.

- Desculpa por isso meu bebê. – Disse Jensen acariciando o volante. – Que garota sem noção. Mas é melhor assim! – Disse Jensen para si mesmo, dando a partida.

Jensen esperou o xerife aparecer para a corrida noturna, e nada de o moreno chegar.

"Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa". Jensen ligou e deixou o celular tocar até cair na caixa postal, mas não quis deixar recado. Resolveu se deitar no sofá e esperar Jared mais um pouco. Devido à noite mal dormida, logo caiu no sono.

Jared deitado na sua cama viu quando o telefone tocou. "Ele deve estar querendo avisar para eu não ir." Genevieve tinha comentado toda empolgada, que o Doutor iria jantar na casa de Danneel. Parecia que o namoro iria sair apenas dos planos da enfermeira.

J&J

Proximo a casa do xerife duas pessoas conversavam.

- Não disse que daria certo! – Dizia uma.

- Mas logo eles voltarão a se falar e ficará tudo esclarecido. – Disse a outra.

- O problema é o Jared.

- Não...

- O médico é hetero, pelo que se sabe. Então deve ser apenas amizade. Porém da parte do xerife, você sabe que existe algo a mais.

- Mas se o Doutor ficar com a Dan, ele não vai insistir, e o problema se resolve. O pai dele está para fazer o ultimato, ou se casa ou ele nunca mais vai ver a mãe.

- Vamos aguardar! Agora o médico vai ficar com a Dan, mesmo que ele não queira. – A pessoa deu um sorriso cínico. - Acredito que semana que vem teremos um lindo casal, e quem sabe até um casamento duplo. Vamos que já está tarde, e o xerife não vai a lugar nenhum agora.

J&J

Jensen acordou de madrugada, assustado com a sensação que alguém o estava observando. "Deve ser pelo mau jeito que estou dormindo", não se preocupou e foi para a cama. Não viu uma pessoa que o olhava pela janela da sala, que estava com a cortina aberta.

"Para o seu próprio bem, Doutor! Espero que a enfermeira Harris esteja certa, que seja apenas uma amizade, não uma paixão, senão... A ira de Deus pode descer sobre esse sentimento abominável, no Céu e na Terra." – Pensava a pessoa na varanda do médico.

J&J

Jensen acordou, tomou um banho rápido e resolveu ir falar com Jared para esclarecer tudo de vez, afinal o moreno não cumpriu o combinado e nem ligou. Comprou dois cafés acompanhados de rosquinhas e foi para a delegacia.

- Oi, Jake! O xerife está aí?

- Não, ele foi direto fazer a ronda pelas minas. Hoje é dia de pagamento dos mineiros, e ele ajuda dando segurança no local.

- Obrigado! Eu trouxe para ele, mas você quer? – Jensen ofereceu o café para Jake, tentando não parecer decepcionado.

- Eu já tomei café. A Gen também pensava tomar café com o xerife, mas só ganhou um beijinho. – Contou Jake, rindo. – Está super mal humorada, vou entregar para ela. – Disse pegando o copo e o saco de rosquinha das mãos de Jensen, e indo para a sala do xerife.

"Ficar mal humorada depois de um beijinho do xerife? Acho que eu ficaria bem humorado o resto da vida." O médico parou no meio do caminho. "Mas que pensamento é esse? Será que eu... Não, não é possível... Esquece."

As 10:00 h em ponto Jensen estava no orfanato. Jenny o esperava na sala de Linda Blair.

- Bom dia senhoritas. – Jensen falou ao mesmo tempo com as duas. Jenny correu e lhe abraçou. Pegando a menina no colo, pediu licença para sentá-la em cima da mesa, pois era o local de melhor altura para realizar o curativo.

Apesar de a senhorita Blair sorrir para o médico, Jensen não sentia que era bem vindo ali. Talvez se não fosse a quantia doada para a instituição, seria proibido de entrar no local.

Jensen retirou a atadura, limpou o ferimento, passou os medicamentos e depois enrolou novas ataduras. Na verdade não precisaria de tudo isso, bastaria um esparadrapo hipoalérgico e passar o medicamento por cima. Mas se ele fizesse isso não poderia ir ao orfanato, e sentia que Jenny necessitava dessas visitas.

- Doutor, o senhor ainda tem luvas? – Perguntou Jenny de um jeito tímido.

- Você já usou todas que lhe dei ontem? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Fiz balão. – Jensen mordeu os lábios para não rir devido à cara de poucos amigos que Linda fez.

- Ela promoveu uma verdadeira bagunça. Gostaria que o senhor não lhe desse mais luvas.

- Claro, então eu as entrego para a senhora, desculpe, senhorita, caso seja necessário. – Disse Jensen entregando as luvas para Linda. – E deu uma leve piscada para Jenny, que sorriu.

O médico levou bombons que distribuiu para todas as crianças. Entregou um diferente para Jenny escondido, quando a menina foi levá-lo até o portão.

- Não posso aceitar, pois não sou melhor do que ninguém aqui. – Respondeu a garota como se fosse uma lição que deveria ser repetida.

- Mas isso não é por que você é melhor. E sim por que você é especial para mim. – Jenny segurou o bombom, e abriu o sorriso que Jensen classificou como o mais lindo, perdendo apenas para o do xerife. "Que pensamento mais ridículo, será que vim para essa cidade apenas para me... Não completa." – Se cuida! Até amanhã.

- Amanhã estarei na igreja. – Informou a garota.

- Ok.

J&J

O resto da manhã foi tranqüilo, como ele tinha dispensado Danneel, ficou sozinho na clínica. Por mais incrível que parecesse, uma paciente apareceu com pressão alta. Era a professora de matemática da escola local. Essa paciente foi uma sorte para o médico, que estava ficando louco com os seus pensamentos.

- Particularmente não tenho pressão alta, porém a eleição para a direção está me deixando nervosa. – Explicou a professora. – Mas acho que foi um erro ter vindo aqui.

- Por quê? – perguntou Jensen entre o curioso e quase irritado, por causa do boicote que a população local estava fazendo com ele.

- Com esses imensos olhos verdes me olhando a minha pressão nunca vai baixar. Principalmente sabendo que você esta sozinho aqui. – Jensen não agüentou e riu com a explicação. – Não ria assim que me apaixono, estou muito fácil hoje.

- Bem professora, com esse medicamento sua pressão vai baixar. Agora, a senhora faça esses exames, apenas para comprovar se esse foi um caso isolado ou se realmente precisa de controle de pressão permanente. – Jensen gostou do bom humor da mulher. Ele estava precisando de algo assim para distraí-lo. – Se quiser já pode ir para a casa.

- Só se eu quiser? Então vou ficar. – E voltou a se sentar na cadeira destinada aos pacientes.

Ficaram conversando até o almoço. Jensen a convidou para acompanhá-lo, mas ela recusou. Na despedida ela comentou.

- Antigamente ficava bolando uma maneira de cometer um crime para ser presa. Agora vou ter que levar um tiro para primeiro, passar na clínica. Tchau Doutor. – Jensen pensou que talvez tivesse que praticar realmente algum crime para ver o xerife.

O almoço foi triste, Jensen deixou metade da comida no prato. Já tinha ligado para o xerife, mas quem atendeu foi Genevieve, dizendo que o Jared não poderia atender por que estava ocupado.

- Apaixonado Doutor? – Perguntou Misha sentando na cadeira na sua frente, onde o xerife deveria estar.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen assustado.

- Não comeu nada! E por que o susto? – Misha queria brincar mais com o amigo, porém não podia. Poderiam pensar que tinham algo e ele também viraria um alvo.

- Com licença Agente Collins. Tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

- Claro Doutor.

- Boa tarde! Como estão as investigações Agente Collins? – Misha se assustou com a pergunta do missionário Fuller. – Já descobriram outros suspeitos além dos membros de nossa congregação?

- Boa tarde missionário. Nossas investigações estão caminhando bem na medida do possível. – Respondeu Misha, educadamente.

J&J

Jared, depois de uma noite mal dormida, apenas passou na delegacia rapidamente e se encaminhou para as minas, tentando ficar ocupado o máximo possível, para não pensar em Jensen.

No meio da manhã Genevieve foi ao seu encontro, e seu assunto predileto era o quanto a amiga estava feliz com seu namoro com o médico.

- Ontem parece que furou o jantar, não entendi o por que. – Gen não podia manter o jantar por que era fácil de Jared descobrir a verdade, e a armação para afastá-lo de Jensen. – Ela me disse que o beijo dele é maravilhoso. – Nesse momento Jared não agüentou e se afastou da morena, com a desculpa de ir falar com Cliff, um dos gerentes das minas. Foi nessa hora que Jensen ligou. Gen atendeu já que Jared tinha deixado o telefone no painel do carro.

- Quem era? - Perguntou Jared que vinha voltando.

- Engano. – Respondeu Gen sorrindo.

J&J

No final da tarde quando Jensen saiu da clínica, olhou para a delegacia e o carro do xerife não estava lá. "Nem adianta ser preso agora. Droga! Que saudade é essa parece que sufoca."

Jensen foi para a casa. Por volta das 7:00 h ligou para o xerife, 7:10 h outra vez, 7:15 h novamente. "Droga o que eu estou fazendo, agindo como uma garota idiota andando atrás de um cara que não quer nada com ela. Você ligou o dia inteiro para ele, e nem uma vez teve retorno? Desiste... Mas antes vou ligar a ultima vez". Eram 7:20 h. "Quer saber? Vou sair e me divertir um pouco!"

Jensen vestiu uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa verde de algodão, de mangas compridas, que marcavam seus músculos. Como estava um pouco frio, colocou uma jaqueta de couro, com os cabelos curtos penteados de maneira displicente, estava completo o visual rebelde.

O lugar mais próximo que poderia beber uma cerveja era o Bar da Estrada, Jensen sentou junto ao balcão e pediu uma cerveja.

- Oi Doutor. – Cumprimentou Jo.

- Oi.

- O xerife está enrolado.

- O xerife! O que aconteceu? - Tentou parecer despreocupado, mas as batidas do seu coração aceleraram pela simples menção do xerife.

- Não sei ao certo, mas parece ser uma pequena confusão em uma mina próxima a fronteira tanto que o xerife do outro condado está lá também.

- Espero que termine tudo bem! – Falou Jensen.

- Acredito que não seja nada sério. Pode beber a vontade que talvez ninguém precise dos seus serviços.

- Em caso de dúvida, vou maneirar.

Jensen estava na segunda cerveja quando Misha sentou ao seu lado junto ao balcão.

- Oi Doutor!

- Oi Agente, bebe uma cerveja?

- Claro! Vamos jogar uma sinuca.

- Apostando?

- Pode ser!

Jensen estava pronto para dar uma tacada final, quando seu telefone tocou e ele errou. Misha esqueceu por um momento que eles ali não eram amigos e comemorou o erro passando a mão na cabeça de Jensen o assanhando. Coisa que ele detestava, e devolveu dando um soco no ombro de Misha.

Alguém achou o comportamento de Misha estranho, e resolveu prestar mais atenção no Agente e no médico.

Quando Jensen viu quem era, seu coração acelerou novamente dessa vez bem mais forte. "Deve ter sido por causa do susto." – Oi xerife!

- Oi, vi varias ligações suas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Várias ligações que exagero, apenas umas quatro ou cinco." – Nem foram tantas assim, mas esquece, eu queria... "Te ver". Te convidar para tomar umas cervejas com a gente, aqui no Bar da Estrada.

- Com a gente quem? – Perguntou Jared, estranhando, pois com certeza não com a Dan.

- Estou com o Misha. – Jensen sem querer chamou o amigo pelo nome.

- Misha? - Perguntou Jared intrigado.

- É o Agente Collins, não temos muitos amigos por aqui, então estamos tomando uma cerveja juntos. O que você esta fazendo?

- Estava numa missão. Um dos mineiros bebeu demais, invadiu o escritório fazendo de refém seu chefe. Achava que não tinha recebido o salário justo por seu trabalho. – Informou Jared. – Mas já estou retornando para casa.

- Terminou tudo bem?

- Sim. O bebum dormiu, e como a mina é na fronteira, deixei o brigão com o outro xerife, que fazia questão de levá-lo preso, e assim aparecer no noticiário local.

- E você não queria aparecer no noticiário? Você vem aqui? "Cara isso é patético". Esquece você deve estar cansado. "Mais patético ainda". Boa noite xerife. Vou falar com o Collins ele deve estar me roubando na sinuca. Até amanhã. – Desligou sem esperar resposta.

Jensen sentou junto ao balcão e pediu outra cerveja. Já era a quarta, e por não ter comido nada, sentiu que estava tonto. "Essa tristeza que estou sentindo, deve ser por causa da cerveja" pensou.

- Ei, não vai jogar mais? – Perguntou Misha vindo em sua direção. – Pegou um fora? – continuou recebendo um olhar de ódio do loiro. – Ei, Jo essa cara do Doutor é de quem?

- De quem pegou um fora. – Disse a loira. Anteriormente ela tinha ouvido a pergunta do Agente, e entrou na brincadeira apenas para zoar com Jensen.

Jensen sorriu de maneira triste e continuou a beber sua cerveja, ignorando o amigo.

- Você está bem? – Misha olhou preocupado para Jensen, que terminou a cerveja e pediu mais uma.

- Estou. Apenas cansei, vou tomar mais essa e vou embora... – Jensen interrompeu a frase e seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso, que Misha classificou como "o de uma criança que acaba de receber o presente de seus sonhos diretamente do Papai Noel". E olhando na direção para onde Jensen olhava, viu que o xerife era o presente e que estava vindo na direção deles com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Agente. – Jared cumprimentou Misha, mas não desviou o olhar de Jensen. – Olá Doutor.

- Oi, ainda está de serviço? – Foi a única coisa que veio a mente de Jensen.

- Saindo. – Disse Jared tirando a estrela do uniforme e guardando o bolso. – Jo, trás uma pizza para mim. – Divide comigo?

- Ainda não comi nada, acho que vou te acompanhar.

O xerife sentou ao lado de Jensen no balcão. Por ironia do destino esse banco tinha sido colocado muito próximo do outro por erro de cálculo na hora da instalação. Essa proximidade fazia com que ambos invadissem o espaço pessoal um do outro. Suas pernas se tocavam e a sensação era tão boa que Jared se ajeitou de uma maneira para aumentar ainda mais a área de contato.

Misha tinha se afastado, afinal foi ignorado completamente e foi jogar sinuca com um morador local.

- Doutor, amanhã você vai trabalhar? – Perguntou Jared para iniciar uma conversa.

- Na verdade tenho que ir, mas ninguém vai aparecer. – Respondeu Jensen. – Então não vou. - Completou rindo, mostrando que as cervejas já estavam fazendo o seu efeito.

- Quer uma cerveja? – Perguntou Jensen quando a pizza chegou e Jared pegou a que o médico tinha na mão e bebeu. Na verdade Jared não bebia, mas ele queria sentir o gosto do loiro desde que entrou no bar. Essa foi a maneira que ele encontrou. – Eu estava pensando em pegar uma para você.

- Desculpa, a sede bateu rápido. – Disse Jared devolvendo a cerveja a Jensen.

"É impressão minha ou essa cerveja está mais gostosa?" Pensava Jensen enquanto bebia da mesma garrafa que Jared tinha tomado. Quando terminou o gole, Jensen passou a ponta da língua nos lábios. O xerife ficou tão fora de si que para se controlar e não agarrar o loiro ali mesmo, pegou a garra e em um só gole tomou o resto da cerveja, para a surpresa de Jensen.

Infelizmente para o xerife outra pessoa também ficou surpreso vendo-o tomar aquele gole de cerveja. Mas antes que Jared o avistasse ele se retirou. Somente Hellen viu de quem se tratava, mas resolveu não falar nada, pois sabia que não ia adiantar. Resolveu deixar o moreno se divertir um pouco, antes do sofrimento que com certeza viria.

- Por que está aqui bebendo e jogando sinuca quando poderia está namorando? – Falou Jared com medo da resposta.

"Eu estou namorando com você." O pensamento fez Jensen rir. – Com quem eu deveria estar namorando? – perguntou curioso.

- Com a Dan! Passei o dia inteiro ouvindo o quanto você beija bem. "Queria comprovar se é verdade…".

- Ah! O beijo! – Jensen revirou os olhos. – Garota louca! Me agarra, depois me convida para jantar, e quando não aceito, me agride!

- Então vocês não têm nada? – Jared tento disfarça o sorriso de felicidade, porém ele tinha certeza que não tinha conseguido.

- Correto. – Jensen falou de uma maneira como se Jared estivesse louco de pensar algo dessa maneira. Jared ficou tão feliz que tomou outro gole de cerveja na garrafa do médico, que não se importou nem um pouco. Continuaram conversando sobre outros assuntos, curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Jared comeu a pizza acompanhada de suco natural, e Jensen continuou com a sua cerveja. O loiro sempre se sujava quando comia algo com maionese e katchup, parecia uma criança.

- Acho que vou lavar a mão. – Quando se levantou, o efeito da cerveja subiu para a sua cabeça. Assim que ficou em pé, Jensen fechou os olhos, esperou passar a tontura e foi para o banheiro. O xerife vendo a situação do médico resolveu que era o momento de levá-lo para a casa.

Jensen estava lavando a mão quando Misha entrou no banheiro, verificando se tinha outras pessoas ali. Assim que constatou que estavam sozinhos segurou o loiro pela jaqueta, obrigando a olhar para ele.

- O que você esta fazendo? Bebendo desse jeito! Mais do que ninguém, você precisa ficar em pleno controle dos teus atos.

- Controle dos meus atos? – Jensen começou a rir. – Cara eu estou totalmente descontrolado, eu não mando nem eu meus pensamentos. – E continuou a rir. – Vou te contar uma coisa, promete que não conta para ninguém, eu... Vou te contar por que preciso dizer isso para alguém, se não vou ficar louco… E você é o meu melhor amigo, mas me promete que não vai contar para ninguém... Ninguém, nem pra mim.

- Tudo bem, mas como vai me contar uma coisa sem saber que está me contando? – Realmente o seu amigo estava ficando louco, pensou o moreno.

- Vou te contar com os ouvidos tampados. – E ouvindo essa resposta Misha se preocupou realmente com o amigo. – Promete que você vai ouvir e não me falar nada? – Jensen estava sério, nós olhos refletiam um desespero de alguém perdido e sem esperança de achar o caminho, mas parecia acreditar que não ouvindo a própria voz se resolveria o problema. Misha acreditava que devia ser o efeito da bebida.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo!

- Eu acho que estou apaixonado pelo xerife. – Jensen falava baixinho e com os dedos nos ouvidos.

- Você se apaixonou pelo xerife! – Repetiu Misha.

- Não era para você me falar nada. – Disse Jensen e encostando-se à parede com um ar desolado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Jared que apareceu para ver como estava o médico. Vendo Jensen encostado na parede, com Agente na sua frente bem próximo, e o loiro com a expressão angustiada correu em sua direção. – O que foi que você fez apara ele? – Perguntou o moreno que apenas não partiu para cima de Misha por que Jensen o abraçava.

"Estou ferrado com esses dois". Pensou Misha percebendo a raiva do xerife. – O teu amigo apenas bebeu demais, leva ele para casa.

- Ainda não bebi suficiente. – Disse Jensen, o que era uma verdade. A falta de alimentação combinada com as cervejas o deixou assim. – Não bebi ainda o suficiente... – Repetiu.

- Fora daqui. – Disse Jared para Misha, que saiu imediatamente antes que o xerife resolvesse levá-lo preso. – Vou te levar para casa. – Falou para o loiro.

Saíram do banheiro juntos e Jensen sentou junto ao balcão novamente.

- Quero mais uma cerveja! – pediu para Hellen.

- Você não acha que bebeu suficiente? – Perguntou a dona do bar.

- Ainda não mamãe. – Respondeu brincando.

- Hellen fecha a conta que vou levar o Doutor para casa. Dois bêbados em uma mesma noite, eu não agüento.

- Não fala assim de mim. – Disse Jensen se sentindo magoado e reforçando a mágoa fez um biquinho com a boca.

"Que coisa fofa esse beicinho. Esse pensamento é muito gay até para você, Jared". Pensou o xerife. – Vamos Doutor!

- Não, pede desculpa. – Disse Jensen. – Afinal eu estou assim por tua culpa.

- Tudo bem, desculpa, mas por que minha culpa?

Jensen olhou para o xerife, abriu a boca, mas fechou sem falar nada.

- Por que minha culpa? – Repetiu.

- Esquece, não bebi o suficiente.

- Jo! Você leva o carro do Doutor amanhã para a cidade?

- Dirigir aquela banheira velha? Tudo bem. Faço isso pelos postes e muros da cidade!

- Não chama a minha garota de banheira velha! – Reclamou Jensen. – Eu estou bem para dirigir.

- Não vou discutir isso. Pela conta, você bebeu apenas oito cervejas e ficou assim? Muito fraco, Doutor.

- Eu não comi direito o dia todo. – Disse Jensen.

- Por que você não comeu? – Perguntou Jared para Jensen que mordeu os lábios.

"Por tua causa". Pensou mas respondeu. - Ainda não bebi suficiente.

- Eu acho que você já bebeu mais do que o suficiente. – Disse Jared.

- Eu ainda mando na minha boca! – Disse Jensen, que começou a rir por causa de seu comentário. "Infelizmente ainda mando na minha boca, senão ela estaria beijando você todinho agora. Não quero pensar nisso!" E Jensen começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro, ficando mais tonto.

- Agora vamos Jensen. - Disse Jared, usando o seu nome, pela primeira vez, já que sempre o chamava de Doutor, mesmo nas corridas noturnas.

"Gostei do som do meu nome" – Repete!

- Repetir o quê? – Perguntou Jared confuso.

- Jensen. - Disse apoiando as mãos no ombro de Jared para se levantar. As deixou escorregar até o peito do moreno e deixou suas mãos ficarem sentindo os músculos firmes do xerife. Nesse momento o contato visual foi estabelecido, e Jensen tomou por instante consciência do que estava fazendo e se afastou indo em direção a porta. Deixando um Jared confuso para trás.

O xerife alcançou o médico e o guiou até o carro.

- Coloque o cinto. – Pediu Jared.

- Não consigo. – Disse Jensen puxando o acessório que tinha engatado.

Jared se debruçou sobre o médico. "Se eu o agarrasse agora poderia colocar a desculpa na cerveja. Você devia ter bebido mais uma". – Pensou Jensen.

"Gostaria de ter coragem e me aproveitar dessa bebedeira e matar o meu desejo de provar essa boca, essa pele. Calma xerife... Dizem que de bêbado não tem dono!". Esse pensamento fez Jared rir.

- Se eu pudesse guardaria teu sorriso... – Falou Jensen. – Só para mim. – Completou baixinho, tão baixinho que o xerife ficou em dúvida se era aquilo mesmo que tinha ouvido. Mas quando foi perguntar o loiro estava de olhos fechados com a cabeça recostada no assento.

Assim que o carro começou a se movimentar Jensen abriu os olhos virou o rosto em direção ao motorista e passou o percurso até a sua casa, examinando atentamente o xerife.

Na penumbra do carro seus olhos percorreram o perfil do rosto. Acompanhou o movimento de uma das mãos que vez ou outra abandonava o volante para retirar os cabelos rebeldes que caiam na testa. Isso quando o xerife não balançava a cabeça daquele jeito tão característico, que Jensen já estava acostumado e achava engraçado por que parecia em vão. Logo os fios rebeldes estavam de novo caindo em seus olhos.

O médico o olhava com tanta intensidade que seu corpo começava a reagir perante exame tão minucioso. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando as mãos de Jensen passaram sobre os seus cabelos, os retirando de sobre a testa, e depois os dedos do médico percorreram todo o comprimento, e se enroscaram nas pontas dos fios. Sem coragem de olhar para o loiro manteve a visão na estrada.

"Eu me perderia na maciez desses cabelos. Apenas não passaria a minha vida toda os acariciando, por que o xerife tem muitos lugares para serem explorados." Pensava Jensen enquanto sentia a suavidade dos fios. Esse pensamento fez surgiu no rosto de Jensen um sorriso de pura luxuria que o xerife não viu por que estava com o olhar fixo na estrada.

Quando estacionou na frente da casa do médico, sua vontade era de carregar o loiro para dentro da casa e realizar todas as suas fantasias e sonhos que vinha tendo desde que conhecera Jensen, mas seu caráter não permitia tamanha ousadia.

- Chegamos. – Disse Jared.

- Que pena. – Falou Jensen suspirando e retirando a mão dos cabelos do xerife.

- Ainda queria continuar no bar?

- Mais uma cerveja! – Disse Jensen ainda olhando para Jared, fazendo o xerife rir, por que parecia que o médico estava com pensamento fixo.

"Queria tanto me perder nesse sorriso, sentir o gosto dessa boca… Será que se eu fingir que estou muito porre e o agarrar, ele vai me perdoar depois? Eu poderia me aproximar bem devagar e roubar um beijo." Jensen pensava e sem perceber ia se aproximando lentamente do xerife.

"Por que ele está me olhando assim? Será que eu estou recebendo sinais errados? Não quero me aproveitar por ele está bêbado, mas com esse olhar e essa boca vindo em minha direção ele está tão aproveitável. Não posso perder essa oportunidade." Jared fixou o olhar na boca de Jensen enquanto seu rosto se aproximava da face do loiro.

J&J

Assim que Jensen saiu, Misha pagou a sua conta e se retirou também. Não percebeu que estava sendo observado.

"Qual será desse Agente?". Pensava um homem com uma cruz de madeira pendurada no pescoço por um cordão de couro.

Quando Misha saiu, esse homem se levantou e foi atrás do Agente. O moreno seguiu em direção ao seu carro, no meio do caminho seu telefone vibrou.

- Chris, meu amor que bom ouvir a sua voz! Estou morto de saudades. - falou Misha.

O homem se aproximou do Agente sem que este o visse.

N/A: Como sempre todos os erros são da minha Anja, que esta com o computador doente! Mas parece que agora tudo volta ao normal! Acredito que esse seja o ultimo capitulo do ano, mas logo no comecinho estarei atualizando.

Desejo a todos um FELIZ NATAL E UM ANO NOVO MARAVILHOSO.

2010 foi o pior ano da minha vida, mas as pessoas que conheci ajudaram muito em alivar, os momentos mais críticos!

Por esses amigos que conheci no mundo das fic, não riscarei esse ano da minha vida!

Algumas bênçãos que recebi: Dany, Ivys, Sun, Cristaltec , Lothus e outros que tenho medo de citar e esquecer alguém!

EmptySpaces11 a minha primeira beta, desistiu de mim! Ahahah(brincadeirinha) Pessoa fantástica com uma imaginação e com certeza com o coração cheio de amor e carinho. Obrigada por ter me recebido no mundo das fics com tanta amizade. Obrigada!(Essa parte é verdade) Deixei a mensagem na integra, por que acredito que ja foi esclarecido!

A minha Anja Angioletto, não tenho mais palavras para descrever o quanto essa menina se tornou especial em minha vida, corrigindo as minhas histórias, se intrometendo na minha vida, etc. rsrsrrss, uma amiga perfeita! Sinta-se abraçada e beijada! Desculpa para as outras pessoas, mas se eu pudesse dava para ele o Jared de presente nesse Natal. Até nisso deu sorte não brigamos cada uma tem o seu, temos algumas discussões na hora em que ela não aceita que o Jensen é o mais gostoso! Hahahah (Desculpa para as Jared girls)

Acabei!


	6. Chapter 6

Desculpem a minha cara de pau de pedir desculpa pela demora, e foi longa, pois mesmo sem noção de tempo(eu não tenho nenhuma) percebir! Ivys, amada, perdoa, mas as horas do dia estão poucas!

"Por que ele está me olhando assim? Será que eu estou recebendo sinais errados? Não quero me aproveitar por ele estar bêbado, mas com esse olhar e essa boca vindo em minha direção ele está tão aproveitável. Não posso perder essa oportunidade." Jared fixou o olhar na boca de Jensen enquanto seu rosto se aproximava da face do loiro.

- Oi! Dr.! – Jake apareceu na janela do jeep de Jared ao lado passageiro, quebrando todo e qualquer clima existente entre Jensen e Jared.

"Se eu tivesse porre suficiente manda esse carinha se fu... Não! Isso é bom. Jogava uma praga para ele nunca mais transar com ninguém. Isso se ele transa. Acredito que não para ele estar aqui atrapalhando a vida e a transa dos outros." – Enquanto Jensen pensava isso ficava olhando para Jake que esperava uma resposta.

- Que ajudar para sair do carro? - Perguntava sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta para Jensen descer do carro.

"Quer ajuda para sumir daqui?" – Pensou Jared.

Como o jeep era um pouco alto e Jensen não estava em seu equilíbrio perfeito, Jake o amparou quando o loiro quase caiu, porém sua mão invadiu a jaqueta do médico, e sem resistir acariciou as costas de Jensen por cima da camisa, e apertou sua cintura. Jensen olhou para Jake que estava com a respiração suspensa e o olhava assustado.

- Xerife, quero prestar uma queixa! – Disse Jensen. – O teu ajudante está passando a mão em mim.

- Eu não fiz isso, seu bêbado idiota, apenas te segurei para você não cair. – Disse Jake visivelmente alterado, sem conseguir soltar Jensen, pois seus braços se recusavam a deixar o corpo do loiro.

Jared que tinha descido do carro olhava para Jake abraçando o loiro com ódio, sua vontade era arrancar Jensen daquele abraço e quebrar a cara de seu ajudante, por dois motivos: primeiro por ter atrapalhado o beijo e segundo por estar segurando Jensen de maneira tão forte, considerava que apenas ele tinha esse direito.

- Está passando a mão em mim! Não minta e me solta! – Disse Jensen tentando se desvencilhar do abraço.

- Solta ele, Jake. – Disse Jared.

- Estou apenas segurando para ele não cair. – Disse Jake, ainda abraçando Jensen, e por estar nervoso apertou ainda mais o loiro.

- Para de me apertar e me solta! – Disse Jensen que empurrou Jake com mais força e consegui se livrar, mas se desequilibrou e apenas não caiu por que Jared o apoiou.

- Eu não estava alisando-o. – Falou Jake.

"Se tiver não posso culpá-lo, esse loiro é pura tentação". Pensou Jared com Jensen em seus braços. "Mas se for verdade, eu te mato!"

Jensen que estava de costa para Jared se virou nos braços do moreno, mas em vez de se afastar apoiou os braços no ombro do xerife.

- Você acredita em quem? – A voz de Jensen tirou Jared dos seus pensamentos. Mas o moreno não disse nada, estava sem ação por ter o loiro assim tão próximo. – Quer saber? A Polícia local só serve para atrapalhar. – Disse Jensen magoado com o silêncio de Jared.

Com essa declaração saiu dos braços de Jared e seguiu para entrar na casa, com as expressões de surpresa dos dois.

- Jensen! – Chamou Jared.

- Vá para casa xerife e fique com seu ajudante tarado. – E o loiro bateu a porta. Mas deixou a chave do lado de fora.

- É a Polícia local só serve para atrapalhar. – Dizia o loiro par si mesmo encostado na porta. – Principalmente o xerife, que acabou com toda a minha vida apenas com um sorriso. – Jensen deu um sorriso triste e subiu para o quarto, e tirando somente a camisa se deitou na cama e dormiu.

J&J

Enquanto isso no estacionamento do Bar da Estrada...

- Sei que está com saudade, mas infelizmente não sei quando esse trabalho vai terminar, mas assim que eu puder vou te ver. Eu também te amo muito. – Dizia Misha no telefone falando com Chris.

O homem com a cruz na madeira no peito se aproximou.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Misha.

- Sua esposa? – Perguntou o desconhecido.

- É. – Confirmou Misha sorrindo, pensando na "esposa".

- Meu amigo foi embora, será que você poderia me dar uma carona? – pediu o homem.

- Tudo bem que a cidade é pequena, mas carona é carona, o perigo sempre existe.

- Mas você é um agente do FBI, não corro risco. – O homem falava de maneira estranha, parecia que estava dando em cima dele.

- Mas eu não te conheço. – Disse Misha.

- Hei Jô, fala para o agente quem sou eu! Quero uma carona e ele está com medo. – Gritou o homem para garota que saia do bar para deixar o lixo.

- Não tem risco agente, ele é o engenheiro de minas, trabalha na empresa que tem sede aqui na cidade. – Disse a garota.

- Então vamos! – Disse Misha sem muita vontade.

- Meu nome é Matt Cohen. – Se apresentou o homem entrando no carro.

Quando Misha parou o carro na frente da casa do engenheiro, o mesmo pousou a mão na perna do agente.

- Como você mesmo viu, eu sou casado. – Disse Misha retirando a mão do rapaz de sua coxa. – Agora desça que amanhã meu dia é cheio.

- Ok! Obrigado e desculpa, mas a solidão aperta. Também tenho um amor, mas ele nunca pode estar comigo. Coisa de religião. – Disse o rapaz de maneira triste. – Boa noite.

Misha ficou observando o engenheiro entrar em casa, mas quando deu a volta o farol iluminou um homem e ele freio rapidamente o carro.

- Fazendo amizades, agente? – Perguntou o homem que se dirigiu rapidamente a janela do motorista.

- A palavra caridade se encaixa melhor, missionário Pelegrino. – Disse Misha reconhecendo o missionário. – Mas o que o senhor faz aqui? Essa hora?

- Salvando almas. – Disse o missionário rindo.

- Quer uma carona também?

- Não! Obrigado tenho o meu próprio transporte. – Pelegrino ficou observando o carro do agente se afastando. "Eu não devia ir lá, esse tal de Misha Collins, não deve ter ido embora. Mas eu preciso..."

Misha o cumprimentou e fingiu que foi embora, deixou o carro um pouco afastado e foi andando rapidamente se escondendo pelas sombras da noite, algum tempo depois o missionário bateu na casa do engenheiro e entrou.

J&J

Alguém aproveitando a distração do loiro entrou na casa e seguiu direto para o quarto onde o médico dormia. A pessoa, um homem, olhou para o corpo de Jensen, examinou com atenção os músculos das costas, pois o loiro dormia de bruços, a bunda empinada, as pernas arqueadas entre abertas, indo em direção a cabeceira da cama e assim olhar o rosto do médico melhor. "Que boca", se ele tivesse coragem o acordaria para poder ver de perto aqueles olhos verdes. "Se ele acha que a Polícia local atrapalha, ele poderia ser preso pela devastação que esta fazendo no coração de muitas pessoas na cidade. O próximo furacão devia ter o nome dele."

O homem estava excitado, seu membro precisava de alívio, mas era pecado se tocar. Porém seu corpo venceu, era impossível lutar contra a carne diante de tamanha visão.

De joelhos, o homem retirou seu membro de dentro da calça e começou a se masturbar. Se Jensen não tivesse bebido, acordaria com os gemidos que escapavam da boca do invasor.

- Perdão Senhor! – Dizia o homem na hora do gozo. Mas suas preces foram interrompidas quando avistou outra pessoa dentro do quarto.

- O queridinho da mamãe se maculando com as mãos, e pensando, ou melhor, olhando para um homem? Apesar dele realmente ser uma tentação, dois graves pecados que são punidos com o fogo do inferno. – Essas palavras foram ditas em um tom baixo e irônico. – O missionário vai saber disso.

O invasor com a cabeça baixa fechou a calça e seguiu a pessoa que já saia da casa. Ia chorando com o uma criança.

O Dr. Ackles teve outra visita sem saber de manhã bem cedo. A pessoa entrou na casa por que a porta estava escancarada, olhou todos os cômodos, foi até o quarto, sorriu ao ver o loiro. Sua vontade era de deitar naquela cama e contar todas as sardas daqueles ombros e costas, mas ele queria fazer isso com a ponta da língua. Se controlou e foi embora, antes colocou a chave da casa pelo lado de dentro e fechou a porta.

J&J

Jensen acordou com o celular tocando.

- Alô? – Perguntou Jensen com voz rouca e sonolenta.

- A noite foi boa? Estava quase desistindo, essa é a quinta vez que ligo. – Respondeu Misha. – O xerife ainda está ai? – Perguntou com tom de riso, fez isso apenas para irritar o loiro.

- E por que ele estaria aqui? – Perguntou Jensen já totalmente desperto.

- Está fora de forma loirão, bêbado com menos de dez cervejas e deixou o xerife escapar depois de se declarar apaixonado. Ops! Desculpa não era para te falar que está apaixonado pelo xerife. Ai! Falei de novo. - Jensen desligou o telefone.

- O que é? – Perguntou ao atender ao telefone outra vez.

- Eu estou no residencial dos funcionários da mina, conheci um engenheiro ontem, e ele me parece uma vitima em potencial. O missionário Pelegrino estava andando por aqui, e de acordo com ele, estava salvando almas. Esse cara me dá arrepios. – A ordem era essa sempre que eles tinham de fazer uma investigação extra, tinham de comunicar um ao outro. – Mas ele passou a noite toda na casa do engenheiro.

- Mas acredito que Pelegrino não seja louco de fazer algum mal para o cara sabendo que você o viu. – Disse Jensen.

- É verdade, mas esses caras são loucos, não podia arriscar. Espera! O missionário está saindo, vou fazer uma visita agora. - Falou Misha.

-Que ajuda? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não tem necessidade. E Jensen, parabéns!

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Pela sua dedicação ao trabalho, encarnou tão bem o seu disfarce, que se apaixonou por um belo moreno. – Misha caiu na gargalhada, mas Jensen já tinha desligado outra vez o telefone.

Jensen se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Sua cabeça fervilhava, seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos que ele não entendia, ou melhor, não queria entender, pois todos eram relacionados com o xerife de sorriso encantador.

"Não pensa Jensen! Não pensa!"

J&J

Depois de um banho demorado, como se água pudesse lavar os pensamentos e tirar o xerife da cabeça, Jensen se obrigou a tomar seu próprio café, que ele mesmo assumia que era horrível. Mas nada parecia importar, a não ser uma boca que tinha o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto na sua vida. Ele gostaria de saber se os gostos desses lábios eram tão saborosos quanto parecia.

Jensen ia tão distraído pela rua que atravessou a rua sem prestar atenção, um carro freou em cima dele.

- Apaixonado Dr.? – Falou o motorista.

- Desculpe! O que falou? – Perguntou Jensen um pouco assustado, mas reconheceu Pellegrino.

- É paixão mesmo! A enfermeira Danneel vai ficar feliz. – Disse o missionário Pellegrino. Jensen deu um sorriso de lado, e continuou o caminho, sem responder nada.

O loiro não quis ir para a igreja. Não estava a fim de ser ver ameaçado pelo fogo do inferno, apesar de que sua passagem já estava comprada de acordo com muitas religiões, mas ele arderia no fogo eterno apenas para abrandar esse calor que tomava conta do corpo dele por pensar no xerife.

Jensen chegou a clinica, organizou seus pertences, cumprimentou Missouri, que estaria de plantão junto com ele, e esperou dá o horário para ir à igreja e fazer o curativo de Jenny. Sorriu ao pensar na menina.

J&J

Quando entrou no templo a celebração tinha terminado, as pessoas saiam lentamente, nos rostos uma expressão triste, como se cada um tivesse uma espada acima da cabeça pronta para cair ao primeiro deslize. Ele não entendia como nos dias de hoje homens tinham poderes absurdos sobre outros homens.

Uma cena lhe chamou atenção, Jared estava de joelho junto a uma cruz. Por sinal não apenas ele, mas em frente às cruzes que decoravam as laterais da igreja encontravam-se vários fies, todos de joelhos com a cabeça baixa, inclusive Jenny. Vendo aquele ser tão pequenino ajoelhado no chão, seu coração se encheu de revolta, seu impulso o levou diretamente a menina.

- Não! – Disse a menina, segurando na cruz, quando Jensen a levantou.

- É apenas para fazer o curativo. – Disse o médico para a garota.

- Faz aqui, por favor. – Pediu a menina.

Jensen aceitou por que parecia que a menina estava estranhamente feliz. O médico abriu sua maleta e se abaixou para cuidar de Jenny.

- Aproveite e se ajoelhe para se reconciliar com Deus. – Falou o missionário Padalecki, pai de Jared.

- Não lembro ter brigado com Deus! – As palavras escaparam sem querer de sua boca.

- Insolente! – Gritou o missionário.

- Desculpe! Mas eu não sei o que fiz. – Respondeu Jensen tentando ser o mais humilde possível, em quanto cuidava da mão da garota.

- Você pecou! Junto com meu filho. – E apontou para Jared, que continuava de joelhos com a cabeça baixa. – Se embebedaram, até perderem a noção, abandonando bens e pessoas. – Nesse momento o missionário olhou para Genevieve, sentada no banco da frente. – A noiva de Jared, a futura mãe de seus filhos, ficou esperando-o, para conversarem e continuar a construção do conhecimento mútuo. Mas ele apareceu somente hoje, e no rosto resquícios de uma noite de entrega aos prazeres do álcool, no bar das almas perdidas das Harvelle. – Padalecki exagerava o gole de cerveja que tinha visto Jared beber.

Flash Back

_O missionário Padalecki voltava da cidade vizinha de um evento da igreja quando passou pelo bar da estrada avistou o carro o filho e resolveu parar e ver o que Jared fazia ali. Entrou no exato momento em que o xerife bebia um gole da cerveja de Jensen, indignado se retirou rapidamente sem que o filho o visse._

Fim do Flash back.

"Será que construir conhecimento mutuo é transar?". Foi o pensamento do Jensen, que ainda estava surpreso com a revelação que Genevieve era a noiva de Jared. Pensava apenas que eram namorados, e não gostou de saber disso. "Se esse escândalo é só por causa de uma cerveja, se soubesse o que eu realmente queria com o filho dele, ele me levaria pessoalmente até o inferno". Jensen mordeu os lábios para não rir com esse pensamento e provocar ainda mais a ira no homem.

Para acalmar o homem Jensen resolveu ficar um pouco de joelhos, e aproveitar e fazer uma oração não custava nada. "Jared, por favor, deixe-me orar". Jensen não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma oração, pois seu corpo tinha plena consciência do moreno que estava ao seu lado.

Vendo que não ia se concentrar, se levantou sob os olhares raivosos do missionário Padalecki, se despediu da Jenny que apenas sorriu e de Jared que não falou nada e nem lhe olhou.

"Perdoa Senhor! Deveria estar orando pela minha alma, mas sou fraco. Meu corpo implora por senti-lo, minha boca quer sentir o gosta da dele, de sua pele." Pensava Jared, desesperado de desejo.

- Não contribua para a perdição do meu filho, mais do que ele anda perdido. – Disse o missionário para Jensen quando o médico passou por ele.

"Se ele anda perdido, eu quero me perder com ele" – Pensou Jensen.

O médico ia saído da igreja quando avistou na cruz mais próxima a porta, Jake Abel.

- Está pedindo perdão por ter me alisado ontem à noite? – Perguntou baixinho Jensen junto ao ouvido do policial.

Jake assustado olhou para o médico; em seu olhar uma angustia tão grande que Jensen se arrependeu da brincadeira.

- Me perdoa! – Falou o loiro e rapidamente se dirigiu a saída.

Ao chegar a porta outra cena lhe fez faltar o ar, olhou para trás na direção do Jared e com algo parecido com um chicote o missionário bateu nas costa do xerife. Que trancou os dentes para não gritar.

– Isto é o castigo de um pai, que faço em nome de Deus, pois ele manda castigar seus filhos quando estão no caminho errado. – Sua voz ressoou pelo templo, e deu outra chicotada em Jared. Pelo olhar de desafio que lhe lançou, Jensen começou a achar que o Sr. Padalecki batia no filho por causa dele. Sua vontade era de arrancar aquele chicote das mãos daquele homem e carregar o xerife e a Jenny daquele lugar e para bem longe dos loucos ali presentes.

J&J

Jensen foi para a clínica, e durante todo o tempo não conseguiu esquecer os acontecimentos na igreja. Ele não entendia como um homem feito, independente podia se submeter aquele tipo de tratamento, mas pensando bem, era plenamente possível. Ele próprio ficou de joelhos, e nem pertencia a comunidade, imagine quem foi criado nessa situação.

Misha ligou contando que estava tudo bem com o engenheiro. Na verdade quando Matt atendeu a porta estava sorrindo de pura felicidade apesar da hora. Não eram nem oito horas da manhã.

- Será que o missionário, vai deixar de ser suspeito, para se tornar uma futura vitima? – Perguntou Jensen, se lembrando que Pellegrino, estava com uma expressão suave quando quase o atropelou naquela manhã.

- Com licença Dr.? – Pediu Jo, na porta de seu consultório.

- Por favor, me dá uma boa noticias, e diga que esta doente. – Falou Jensen rindo.

- Sinto muito, mas vai ter que esperar outra cobaia. Vim trazer apenas as chaves e aquela banheira que você chama de carro. – Respondeu à loira, sentando na frente do médico.

- Não ofenda a minha garota e não sei se devo falar com você.

- Estou sabendo, estava pedindo perdão por ter bebido ontem à noite! – Disse a garota rindo.

- A notícia corre rápida por aqui. Mas me esclarece algumas coisas antes que eu me converta totalmente.

- Claro.

- Eles não são a maioria, mas eles dominam toda uma cidade. Por quê?

- Eles não são a maioria, mas são donos de tudo aqui, todos trabalham para ele. Com exceção de minha mãe, mas que não pode viver dentro dos limites da cidade, e essa clinica.

- E por que o Dr. Beaver vive aqui?

- O Dr. Beaver, se apaixonou e casou com uma das mulheres da congregação, e por isso ficou. E mesmo com a morte da esposa não quis abandonar a comunidade, mas ele é uma pedra no sapato do missionário Padalecki.

- Mas o Dr. Beaver parece ser muito bem aceito por todos.

- Por que eles não têm um médico, então aceitam o Jim, com a desculpa que é por causa de sua falecida esposa. Todos os jovens que saem daqui para estudar, não voltam, ou melhor, apenas o xerife voltou.

- Por quê?

- Isso é com ele.

- Mas esses castigos absurdos, ficar de joelhos e ser surrado. – Disse Jensen indignado.

- A parte da religião é apenas ficar de joelhos, fazendo jejum e rezar durante horas pedindo perdão a Deus. A surra é obrigação dos pais. – Explicou Jo.

- Não consigo acreditar que o xerife com toda aquela jovialidade, alegria, conhecimento, pode se sujeitar a isso.

- Você não sabe da missa a metade.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Apenas o xerife tem o direito de lhe falar, mais ninguém.

-Dr.? Desculpe pensei que estivesse sozinho. – Era Danneel que abriu a porta sem bater. – Minha mãe gostaria de conversar com você, antes de meu pai chegar de viajem, por isso estou aqui para lhe convidar para o almoço.

- Dan...

Jo percebeu o olhar que a Dan direcionava a ela, e resolveu provocar.

-Essa conversa vai ficar para depois, pois o Dr. Vai pagar o meu almoço. É o mínimo que ele pode fazer depois de ter me feito sua motorista e de trazer aquilo, que me recuso a chamar de carro. – Falou a loira jogando charme e segurando a mão do médico.

- Apesar de você insistir em ofender a minha garota, vou pagar seu almoço. – Respondeu afagando com carinho a mão da Jo, que foi fuzilada pelos olhos da enfermeira que fechava a porta.

- Dan. – A voz de Jensen a fez voltar todo sorriso, que morreu quando viu a Jo, apoiada no ombro do médico. – Depois marcarei um dia para conversar com sua mãe, apesar de não entender o motivo.

- Você não entende o motivo? – Perguntou Dan, indignada.

- Espero que não seja sobre o episódio de sexta a tarde, se for esqueça. – Ouvindo essas palavras a enfermeira fechou a porta com força.

- Vamos ver Doutor. Quem vai esquecer o quê. – A ruiva disse a baixinho antes de sair da clinica.

J&J

Jensen almoçou com as Harvelles. Foi divertido, mas não conseguiu descobrir mais nada da vida de Jared e o porquê dele aceitar aquele tipo de tratamento. Voltou para a clínica quando recebeu um telefonema de Missouri dizendo que tinha pacientes lhe esperando.

Jensen atendeu dois casos simples de infecção intestinal, dois adolescente que exageraram em besteiras quando os pais saíram, após o termino do soro os liberou.

- Batemos o recorde hoje! – Disse Jensen para Missouri, se referindo ao número de pacientes atendidos. - Você pode ir para casa, qualquer coisa eu dou conta sem problemas.

- Então boa tarde, estou com saudades do meu marido. Depois de uma semana dentro de uma caverna, acho que essas horas extras serão bem aproveitadas. – Falou a enfermeira rindo e fazendo Jensen rir com o comentário.

Jensen já ia começar o seu passamento, brincar de paciência – ou melhor, tentar, pois agora sozinho seu pensamento podia vagar livremente em direção a um moreno alto com um sorriso de covinhas que o deixavam louco – e nessa distração se assustou quando bateram na porta.

- Entre. – Respondeu.

- Desculpe, mas só conseguir pensar em você. – Disse Jared quando abriu a porta. O xerife mordia os lábios, olhava para cima e respirava fundo, Jensen percebeu que o moreno estava para desmoronar e se levantou rapidamente indo em direção do xerife lhe acolhendo nos braço. Logo sentiu o corpo do outro tremer em um choro forte e sentido.

Próximo capítulo, teremos fortes emoções! Prometo! Porem estou precisando de reviews dizendo o quanto sou maravilhosa! Ahahaha

Obrigada Anja por assumir meus erros sempre!


	7. Chapter 7

Não tenho mais desculpas, elas continuam as mesma, como falou a Ivys em resposta ao meu review, meu tempo livre corre sobre meus dedos, mas essa capitulo está longo e espero compensar o atraso.

E todos os erros são da minha amada anja! Obrigada linda!

Jensen levou o moreno para o pequeno sofá que tinha no consultório, e igualmente como fez com Danneel. Amparou o xerife, mas dessa vez ele se recostou no braço almofadado do sofá e puxou Jared sobre si.

Apesar de estar preocupado com o xerife que apenas chorava sem conseguir se expressar, Jensen começou a ter pensamentos nada consoladores em relação ao moreno.

O peso do xerife sobre si e o perfume dos cabelos de Jared lhe invadiam as narinas, o fazendo afundar o nariz naquele emaranhado castanho tentando aspirar ao máximo possível daquela fragrância que lhe entorpecia a mente. Enquanto suas mãos percorriam lentamente as costas do xerife, aguardando calado o moreno ter condições de falar.

- Desculpe por isso. – Disse Jared se afastando de Jensen constrangido.

- Não! Fica quietinho, você ainda está muito nervoso. – E puxou novamente Jared para seus braços, que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência e se aninhou novamente junto ao peito do loiro, com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo e aproveitando o calor do corpo de Jensen.

Jared já estava calmo suficiente para perceber onde estava e ao abrir os olhos, olhou para cima e viu a pele do pescoço de Jensen, e um desejo insano de provar aquela pele tomou conta do seu corpo.

"Meu domingo está acabado mesmo, se eu beijar esse pescoço e Jensen brigar comigo, não ficarei pior do que estou; ou talvez tenha uma compensação" – Pensava Jared, mas quando ele ia partir para a ação o médico se afastou.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou algum tempo depois, e mesmo contra vontade afastou o moreno para lhe olhar no rosto. – Você já está em condições de falar?

Jared queria voltar para colocar seu plano em ação e apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Passando os braços em volta de Jensen, afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do médico. Sem perder tempo, mas inseguro, encostou os lábios na pele do loiro, que gemeu devido à surpresa do gesto.

"Quem gemeu? Fui eu!" – Jensen se perguntava, não acreditando que apenas o tocar dos lábios do xerife, pudesse causar tal reação.

O xerife apertou um pouco mais o abraço ao sentir a receptividade do médico.

Nesse momento bateram na porta. E eles se afastaram imediatamente.

- Entre. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: "Se for um paciente, que seja muito grave, apenas com o atestado de óbito para eu assinar!"

- Jared, tua mãe quer te ver e é para o senhor vir também Dr.. – Disse Genevieve nervosa assim que entrou no consultório.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jared agoniado. – Minha mãe está bem?

- Ela sofreu um mal estar e pediu para te ver. Teu pai procurou o Dr. Beaver, mas não o encontrou, então mandou buscar o Dr. Ackles. – Explicou a morena.

Jensen pegou sua maleta e saiu com os dois.

- Tem certeza que o teu pai vai permitir que eu entre na sua casa? – Perguntou Jensen assim que entrou no carro do xerife.

- Meu pai é apaixonado por minha mãe, se não fosse isso nem eu entrava naquela casa. – Falou Jared.

Em um acordo silencioso Jared e Jensen decidiram deixar o que aconteceu no consultório para ser discutido depois, mesmo por que a morena resolveu seguir junto com eles, deixando o carro dela na delegacia.

J&J

Quando chegaram a casa, foram encaminhados imediatamente ao quarto da mãe de Jared. Sharon era uma mulher bonita apesar de estar abatida pela doença degenerativa que a matava pouco a pouco.

Na hora de começar o exame, Sharon pediu apenas que Jared permanecesse no local, para o pesar do missionário Padalecki.

Assim que se viu sozinha com Jensen e Jared, Sharon se sentou na cama sorriu e abriu os braços para o filho que se sentou na cama para abraçar a mãe.

- Não estou doente, e nem sentindo nada. Desculpe Dr., apenas queria lhe conhecer. – Disse Sharon sorrindo para o médico.

- É mal de família inventar doenças para eu tratar? – Perguntou Jensen, sério.

- Desculpe. – Sharon repetiu rindo. – Meu traseiro não é tão bonito quanto o do meu filho, mas acho que agüenta uma injeção. – Com essa observação Jensen ficou vermelho e sorriu timidamente.

- Mãe! – Exclamou Jared.

- Ora meu filho, com tanta gente falando da beleza do novo médico e eu presa nessa cama, tive que inventar alguma coisa e convencer o Jim a sumir do mapa, afinal o seu Dr. deixou seu pai bem irritado. E o seu Dr. é lindo mesmo.

- Mãe, ele não é meu Dr. – Disse Jared. "Infelizmente" pensou Jensen, que ficou um pouco mais vermelho.

Sharon e Jared tinham uma relação de mãe e filho ideal. A mulher sempre foi confidente do filho, sabia de suas preferências sexuais e do seu interesse pelo médico, por isso quis conhecê-lo.

Ficaram alguns momentos conversando, Sharon se mostrou uma mulher além de bonita espirituosa e divertida. Não sabia como poderia ser casada com Gerald Padalecki, Jensen concluiu que Jared tinha puxado para a mãe.

- Bem Dr., foi um prazer em conhecê-lo, agora invente uma desculpa para o meu marido. Por favor, acalme-o. – Pediu a mulher.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com ele, agora. Te espero lá embaixo Jared. – Disse Jensen. – Sra. Padalecki foi um prazer conhecê-la. Ainda acho que pelo susto tanto no seu marido como no seu filho merecia uma bela injeção. – Falou antes de depositar um beijo na face da mulher.

- Tem gente que prenderia um por esse simples beijo. – Disse Sharon, fazendo Jared tossir, afogado em um gole de água.

- Mãe, o que foi isso? – Exclamou o Jared assim que o médico saiu.

- Nada meu filho, você é que entrega o jogo. – Disse Sharon com a cara mais inocente do mundo. – Venha cá, machucou muito? – perguntou com carinho, pois sabia o que o marido tinha feito.

Foi nessa hora que começou a passar mal, ou melhor, inventar que tinha passado mal. Fez o pai de Jared prometer que nunca mais iria tocar daquela maneira no filho, caso contrário, iria pedir a exclusão do seio da religião.

- Não, nada que uns beijinhos não curem?. – Respondeu o xerife abraçando a mãe.

- Meus ou do Dr.? – Perguntou faceira.

- Os seus, claro! – Respondeu Jared rindo.

- Mentiroso, é pecado mentir para a mãe.

- Seus beijos sempre curarão qualquer dor, tristeza. Eu te amo, mãe. – Disse Jared abraçando Sharon.

- Eu também te amo, meu filho. – Correspondendo o abraço. – Agora vá, pois vai cair um temporal e vai ficar ruim para dirigir.

- É verdade, ainda tenho de deixar a Gene e o Jensen nas suas casas. – Disse Jared saindo.

- Jared? – Chamou Sharon.

- Sim?

- Esse teu médico é lindo, será que tem vaga para mais uma paciente?

- Controle-se, é o **meu **médico. – Brincou antes de fechar a porta.

Enquanto Jared conversava com sua mãe.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou o missionário preocupado. Jensen percebeu o quanto Gerald era apaixonado pela esposa, pois mesmo não gostando de Jensen, o tratava com cordialidade.

- Está! Não foi nada sério, apenas gazes. – Informou Jensen.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Gerald, pois o teatro de Sharon foi grande. – Ela pediu para se despedir do filho.

- Mulheres às vezes são dramáticas.

- É verdade, a Sharon então. – Disse Gerald rindo.

- Qual foi o diagnóstico? – Perguntou Jensen interessado.

- Doença de Huntington. – A informação saiu baixa e cheia de dor.

Jensen sabia o quanto essa doença era terrível, e era hereditária se preocupou com Jared.

- Tem histórico na família?

- A avó de Sharon morreu dessa doença.

- E a mãe dela?

- Morreu muito jovem, não sabemos se poderia vir a desenvolver a doença.

- Os seus filhos fizeram o teste?

- Todos, menos o Jared. Não quis saber algo que não poderia ser mudado, apenas o faria sofrer antes. Os outros deram negativo.

- Há quanto tempo a Sra. Padalecki está assim?

- Três anos. – Respondeu com tristeza.

- Três anos! – Perguntou Jensen surpreso. – Agora sou eu que pergunto: O Sr. tem certeza desse diagnóstico?

- Claro procurei os melhores médicos, e todos confirmaram, principalmente por causa do histórico.

- O Sr. Procurou o Dr. House?

- Procurei. Nem quis nos ver. Disse que não era caso para ele, pois não apresentava nada de interessante, que chamasse atenção.

- Típico! Mas acredito que agora chame atenção dele.

- Por quê?

- Não gostaria de lhe dar esperanças...

- Por favor, para mim qualquer esperança é bem vinda. – Interrompeu Gerald.

- Essa doença quando começa a desenvolver, apesar do tratamento, é rápida em alguns sintomas. Mas no caso da Sharon, isso não está acontecendo, se o senhor permitir gostaria de levar o caso ao Dr. House, tenho um relativo acesso a ele. E não conheço médico melhor.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- De certa forma, não seria pelo senhor, mas com certeza seria um dos beneficiados. - Jensen foi sincero, por que não gostava de Gerald, pelo que tinha feito ao xerife.

- Certo, vou buscar os exames. – Gerald sorriu pela primeira vez, Jensen se lamentou por dar essa pequena esperança diante da felicidade do missionário, pois ficou preocupado com o tamanho da queda caso estivesse errado.

Quando Jared desceu encontrou Jensen sozinho na sala, não estranhou, pois sabia que seu pai não ia ficar fazendo sala para o loiro.

- Vamos, vai chover forte, e as estradas ficam de difícil dirigibilidade.

- Estou esperando o seu pai.

- O que? – perguntou surpreso.

- Estão aqui, todos os exames, desde os primeiros. – Disse Gerald entregando vários envelopes para Jensen.

- Logo lhe darei uma resposta. Mas...

- Não quero ouvir nada, faça o que tem de fazer, pior não pode ficar.

- Tudo bem.

Jared percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai sempre se agarrava a esperança que houvesse erro, depois ficava dias sofrendo com resultado. Jared nunca pensou que Gerald fosse buscar essa esperança em Jensen.

- Dirijam com cuidado.

- Até outro dia, pai. – Disse Jared preocupado com o sorriso de Gerald, pois sabia que duraria pouco, e a tristeza viria com mais força. Sempre que isso acontecia Gerald se castigava, se lamentava para Deus, os seus sermões se tornavam mais sombrios, e ele, mais amargo.

Genevieve estava o esperando no pátio conversando com a Meg, que beijou o irmão se despedindo, e os três foram para o carro, tendo a morena se sentado na frente, para o ciúme de Jensen. Porém Jared tinha olhos apenas para o loiro pelo retrovisor.

- Jared, seu pai me disse que você não quis fazer o exame? – Perguntou Jensen assim que entrou no carro.

- Não quero falar disso, não adianta nada, só vou sofrer por antecipação. Vamos falar de outra coisa? – Disse Jared, pois ele tinha em mente outro assunto bem mais interessante. Esse ele preferia deixar para depois, caso fosse necessário.

- O que? – Perguntou Jensen, entendendo os sentimentos de Jared e por isso resolveu não insistir, deixaria para outro momento.

" O gemido que você deu quando beijei seu pescoço" Pensou Jared, mas não falou nada por causa de Genevieve.

- Você vai deixar primeiro o Dr.? – perguntou Gene.

- Não, vai chover muito e sua casa é a mais próxima. – Respondeu Jared para o desgosto da morena.

"Perdeu!" Pensou Jensen com satisfação. "Que coisa ridícula, concorrer com a namorada do cara! Mas que ela perdeu, perdeu." Esse pensamento fez surgiu um sorriso de lado no rosto de Jensen, que depois mordeu os lábios.

- Mas você poderia passar a chuva em casa. – insistiu a garota.

- Não, você sabe que a comunidade fala demais. – Cortou Jared.

"Desiste! O cara não quer, essa chuva ele vai passar comigo." Pensou o loiro. – Acho que isso foi longe demais.

- O que foi longe demais? - Perguntou Jared e Jensen percebeu que falou alto sem querer.

- Nada! Pensei alto de mais. – E Jensen começou fazer baixinho barulhos com a boca que Jared identificou como os acordes iniciais de Eye of the Tiger do Survivor. Isso fez com que o olhasse de maneira interrogativa para o médico, que balançava a cabeça, olhando para cima como se estivesse acompanhando o ritmo da música mentalmente, e sem deixar de fazer barulhos, que para o xerife eram adoráveis.

Jensen se concentrou em uma de suas músicas prediletas para desviar seus pensamentos do caminho que eles estavam seguindo e nem percebia suas ações, e os olhares entre o divertido e o encantado do xerife. Pelo espelho, apenas Gene viu o que estava acontecendo, chateada cruzou os braços e não falou mais nada. Quando o carro para enfrente da sua casa correu para dentro, com uma despedida rápida com a desculpa das primeiras gotas de chuva que começavam a cair.

Assim que a morena desceu Jensen rapidamente foi para o banco de passageiro ao lado do Jared. "Enfim sós." Esse pensamento fez o loiro sorrir, mas o sorriso morreu em sua boca ao perceber que agora estavam sozinhos pela primeira vez, desde o acontecimento no consultório, e ele não sabia como lidar com isso.

Pelo silencio constrangedor, Jensen percebeu que o mesmo pensamento passava na cabeça do xerife.

- Jared, o que foi que aconteceu para você chegar chorando daquele jeito? – Jensen perguntou por que queria saber e também para quebrar aquele silêncio; tão denso, que uma faca podia cortá-lo. – Isso se você quiser contar. – O loiro completou quando viu a sombra de tristeza nos olhos de Jared.

- Não tudo bem. Você viu as condições de minha mãe, eu voltei para Iron por causa dela. – Jared preferiu falar sobre sua vida. – Mas devido estar afastado da religião, posso vê-la apenas uma vez na semana, isso por causa dela. Se fosse por meu pai, só poderia vê-la caso voltasse assumir a igreja como deve ser. Meu pai usa meus sentimentos por minha mãe, para me trazer de volta para a igreja, e ontem quando ele me viu tomando aquele gole de cerveja decidiu me castigar e fazer um ultimato. – Jared dirigia devagar por causa da chuva, que tinha aumentado consideravelmente escurecendo o final de tarde, e pela história.

- Que ultimato? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Ou volto de uma vez para o seio da religião, inclusive fazendo curso para missionário, me casando com a Gene, ou nunca mais vejo a minha mãe. – Jared falava com os olhos fixos na estrada. – Eu larguei tudo emprego, amigos... – Jared deu um suspiro antes de continuar. – Até reneguei a minha sexualidade. Só para alguém chegar e planejar minha vida do jeito que achar melhor.

- Como assim? Renegou sua sexualidade? – Perguntou Jensen, entre o surpreso e o indignado.

- Eu sou gay, meu namoro com a Genevieve é de fachada. – Disse Jared parando o carro no meio da estrada, e assim olhando para Jensen para ver a reação do loiro. – Ela que propôs isso para mim, pois meu pai andava desconfiado. Sempre fomos amigos. Aceitei, foi cômodo, mas acredito que ela se apaixonou por mim.

-Quem não se apaixonaria por você? – Falou Jensen sem pensar. – Quero dizer... Você é um bom partido na região, deve ter filas de pretendentes. – "Acho que vou ter que pegar uma senha. Pelo menos tenho uma chance." Pensou o loiro. "Jensen, o cara abrindo o coração dele para ti, e você pesando as suas chances?" Em pensamento Jensen chamava atenção de si mesmo. – Mas o que você decidiu? – Perguntou desviando a atenção de si mesmo, pois Jared lhe olhava interrogativamente com certeza lembrando o que aconteceu mais cedo, e o xerife colocou o carro em movimento.

- Ainda não decidi nada. Pela falta de resposta imediata, ele não deixou ver minha mãe e almoçar com ela, coisa que faço todo domingo. – Nessa conversa com o pai, vieram à tona todas as pressões sofridas ao longo de todos os anos, e por isso Jared desmoronou.

- E o que você pretende? Casar com a Gen? – Perguntou Jensen, estranhando o aperto no coração enquanto esperava a resposta.

Nesse momento o carro parou na frente da casa do médico.

- Chegamos! - Disse Jared, e como um passe de mágica esqueceram Gen, missionário Padalecki e o mundo lá fora. Apenas a lembrança do que aconteceu no consultório, entre eles. – Vamos conversar ou vamos esquecer? – Continuou Jared, criando coragem e expondo o pensamento que estava na cabeça de ambos.

Depois da pergunta crucial de Jared, eles se olharam e no instante seguinte suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo ansioso, forte, explorador. Suas línguas procuravam sentir o gosto do outro, seus corações aceleravam-se e a falta de ar começava a apertar em seus peitos, mas nenhum queria abandonar a boca do outro, deixar de sentir aquele sabor único, para fazer algo que era tão comum, respirar.

Os braços de Jensen envolviam o corpo do xerife tentando o máximo contato que poderiam ter dentro daquele carro e as mãos grandes de Jared seguravam a cabeça de Jensen pela nuca, quando o instinto de sobrevivência deles interrompeu o beijo, mantiveram os olhos fechados enquanto suas respirações se regularizavam.

Jared abriu os olhos, e se deparou com a visão mais tentadora de sua vida: Jensen de olhos fechados, com os lábios entreabertos e a respiração acelerada. Sem resistir beijou o loiro novamente, antes mesmo que este estivesse totalmente recuperado, mas Jensen não se importou e deixou a língua do xerife invadir a sua boca.

Jensen nunca tinha se entregado dessa maneira, a ponto de perder o controle sobre seus pensamentos, conceitos e preconceitos. Para ele, naquele momento, apenas existia a boca que tomava da sua, os braços musculosos que agora o apertavam, as mãos que tentavam invadir sua camiseta por baixo da jaqueta que ele usava e a vontade de tomar posse daquele corpo que aumentava a cada instante.

- Preciso de você. – A voz do xerife se fez ouvir baixinho junto ao seu ouvido quando interromperam novamente o beijo.

Como se despertasse de um sonho Jensen saiu dos braços do xerife e de dentro do carro deixando o Jared surpreso com a atitude do loiro.

- Mas... – O xerife não concluiu a sua frase, pois Jensen abria a porta do lado de Jared no carro.

- Vai ficar a noite toda ai? – Perguntou Jensen, Jared saiu de dentro do carro rapidamente, pois o loiro já o segurava pela gola da jaqueta. A ânsia do loiro era tanta que deu apenas para o xerife fechar a porta do veículo, antes de ficar imprensado entre ela e Jensen, com o médico o beijando com desespero.

Chovia forte, já estavam ensopados, mas não se importavam. Ainda contra o carro Jensen beijava e lambia o pescoço do xerife bebendo água que escorria pela pele quente de Jared. Apesar do frio, e a noite que estava chegando, eles estavam quentes, muito quentes.

Por ser menor Jensen facilmente desceu pelo pescoço até os primeiro botões fechados da camisa de Jared. Sem pensar, começou a desabotoá-los com certa dificuldade, pois suas mãos tremiam de desejo e o loiro não estava preocupado em ver o que estava fazendo. Sua boca não parava de beijar, lamber e agora morder a pele que ia sendo descoberta a cada botão vencido.

Com muito esforço Jared segurou as mãos do médico impedindo-o de avançar.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen ofegante.

- Estamos no meio da rua. Acho que é bom motivo. – Disse Jared, mesmo que não achasse sua justificativa tão boa, pois já estava sentindo falta das carícias de Jensen.

- Ok! – Foi a única coisa que o loiro disse antes de sair correndo em direção a casa, mas desta vez Jared o seguiu. Assim que se viram dentro de casa protegidos de olhares curiosos de algum mortal que tivesse coragem de sair naquela chuva, Jensen continuou com a sua importante missão de despir o xerife, sempre no mesmo ritual: pele desnuda, território conquistado pelos lábios carnudos do médico.

Jared estava encostado na porta da sala e tão imobilizado pelas caricias de Jensen que apenas gemia a cada beijo e mordida. Assim que o loiro conquistou o último botão, enfiou a llingua atrevida no umbigo do moreno que delirava de tanto prazer, o loiro que estava abaixado junto a Jared se levantou e retirou a camisa e a jaqueta do xerife de uma vez só, parando suas ações por poucos segundos apenas para apreciar o físico perfeito do moreno.

Os olhos de Jensen estavam escuros de tanto desejo e Jared se sentia indefeso diante daquele olhar. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido dominado tão completamente como estava sendo agora e somente com beijos, carinhos e olhares.

- Acho que não está havendo justiça aqui. – Disse Jared quando Jensen avançou novamente sobre ele tentando agora desabotoar as suas calças. Rapidamente tirou a jaqueta e a camiseta de Jensen, expondo o tórax do loiro, não tão forte quanto o dele, mas igualmente perfeito. Envolvendo Jensen em um abraço, tiveram o primeiro contato de pele contra pele, Jared abraçou o loiro, suas mãos grandes pressionavam o corpo do menor contra o seu. Com as calças jeans molhadas se esfregava um no outro sentindo suas ereções, seus corpos pediam satisfação do desejo que os queimavam.

Com urgência desabotoaram a calça um do outro, sorriram ao sentir a pressão sobre as suas ereções diminuírem e novamente se beijaram. Dessa vez, Jared, antes de interromper o beijo, trocou de posição com o loiro prendendo o corpo do menor contra a parede, descendo sua boca pela pele que tanto desejou provar.

Jared enfiou a mão dentro da calça de Jensen massageando a ereção do loiro por cima da boxer, o loiro gemeu alto mordendo os lábios enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas do xerife em direção as nádegas do mesmo apertado-a. "Uau ! Que traseiro firme." Pensou o loiro, que em seguida trocou de posição com o xerife, agora era o moreno que estava contra parede e de costa para o loiro.

O médico em um momento de preocupação examinou a costa de Jared, vendo que não tinha nenhuma marca, depositou beijos carinhos na altura do ombro e deu leve mordidas na nuca do xerife, que estava entregue ao loiro.

Jensen estava com as mãos junto à parede formando com seus braços uma prisão para o corpo do moreno que não fazia questão nenhuma de escapar. Pressionando seu corpo, esfregava sua ereção na bunda firme de Jared. Sempre distribuindo beijos e mordidas nos ombros do moreno que tinha a respiração descompassada, os olhos fechados e seu corpo procurava aumentar o contato com o do loiro.

Jared começou a se perguntar se Jensen tinha mais de dois braços, pois ele sentia os carinhos do médico por todo o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo, por onde as mãos e boca do loiro passavam parecia que estava pegando fogo.

O xerife sentiu Jensen puxar sua calça para baixo e seu pênis foi tomado entre as mãos do loiro que faziam um movimento de vai e vem enlouquecedor, fazendo que o moreno jogasse a cabeça para trás, em seu ouvido os gemidos e o som da respiração acelerada que Jensen fazia o deixavam mais duro.

Com o braço livre Jensen abraçou o corpo de Jared esfregando novamente sua ereção que ainda estava presa dentro do jeans, no agora traseiro nu do xerife.

Jensen largou o pênis de Jared para tirar sua calça e esse movimento fez o lado ainda consciente de Jared despertar para o que ia acontecer.

- Jensen? – Chamado rouco mais urgente de Jared, interrompeu os movimento do loiro.

- O que foi? - Aquela voz maravilhosa junto ao ouvido do xerife, quase vez o moreno esquecer o que ia dizer e pedir que o médico o possuísse naquele momento. Mas as dúvidas eram maiores, pois Jared nunca tinha sido o passivo em nenhuma relação, e devido todos os acontecimentos não sabia se estava preparado para dar esse passo.

- Eu sou gay, mas...

- Eu sei. – Disse Jensen interrompendo o moreno e recomeçando a beijar o pescoço de Jared.

- Não! Para! – Disse Jared com mais urgência.

- Não vou parar, não se preocupe. – Disse Jensen entendendo errado o pedido.

- Por favor! Para! – Falou Jared reformulando a frase.

- Por quê? Eu quero. Você quer. – Jensen sussurrava no ouvido do Jared, fazendo que os pensamentos do moreno ficassem confusos, mas ele precisava falar.

- Eu nunca fui passivo. – Disse o xerife rapidamente, e Jensen o abraçou mais fortemente.

- Quer dizer que eu serei o primeiro. – Disse o loiro afundando a cabeça no pescoço do moreno lhe dando uma leve e provocante mordida. – A não ser que você não queira. – Quando disse isso foi como um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. – É isso! Você não quer, deve estar se guardando para alguém especial, desculpe. – E aos poucos foi se afastando. – Eu vou tomar um banho frio, fique a vontade. – Disse Jensen dando um sorriso sem graça e mordendo os lábios, antes de sair correndo para o seu quarto, enquanto ele podia, casso contrario agarraria o moreno independente do outro está preparado.

Quando Jensen se afastou, o frio da noite tomou conta do corpo de Jared. Ele subiu sua calça que estava no meio da perna, porém o frio aumentou, pois sua roupa estava molhada.

Jensen andava de um lado para o outro tentando acalmar seu corpo, na mente dele era inconcebível ele fazer outro papel naquela relação. Não que ele achasse que o Jared por ser gay tinha de ser o passivo, mas ele não se via nessa posição.

"Tudo bem, posso não ser uma pessoa especial para ele agora, mas posso tentar conquistá-lo, por que preciso tê-lo junto de mim." Pensava Jensen constatando que seus sentimentos por Jared estavam mais forte do que ele poderia imaginar. Pela primeira vez na vida estava verdadeiramente apaixonado. "Ele deve estar pensando que estou com raiva e apenas queria me aproveitar, afinal o deixei sozinho e molhado na porta da casa. Vou descer e vamos ficar juntinhos, afinal está chovendo. Não precisamos fazer amor. Posso esperar." Com essa resolução Jensen pegou algumas roupas enxutas que poderiam dar no xerife e uma toalha. "Espero que ele ainda esteja lá; deve estar não vi o barulho do carro."

Quando o médico abriu a porta, Jared estava lá em pé pronto para bater na porta.

- Eu ia levar roupas enxutas para você vestir. – Disse Jensen entregando as vestimentas nas mãos de Jared.

- É o que eu menos vou precisar agora. – Disse o moreno jogando as roupas no chão. – Acredito que nunca encontrarei alguém mais especial do que você.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jensen, ainda sem acreditar que Jared estivesse ali para se entregar a ele.

Em resposta Jared abraçou Jensen e lhe capturou os lábios perfeitos. Quando invadiu a boca do loiro sentiu sua língua ser sugada de uma maneira tão sensual que apertou com mais força o corpo do médico. Esse beijo foi diferente dos outros, já que a ansiedade dos outros foi substituída pela entrega e certeza de que o caminho era esse.

Jensen ainda abraçando o corpo de Jared, como se estivesse com medo que o moreno desistisse, o guiou até próximo ao pé da cama. Colocou as mãos no cós da calça e olhou para o rosto de Jared buscando permissão. O xerife apenas sorriu, ele estava nervoso, mas era isso que ele queria.

Com calma o loiro abaixou as calças do xerife e o fez sentar na cama. Com a mesma calma retirou a bota que Jared ainda calçava, para em seguida deixar o moreno totalmente nu.

Os olhares que Jensen lhe lançou eram tão cheios de desejos que Jared se deitou na cama e chamou o loiro que ainda o olhava. Parecia que estava perdido dentro de sua paixão e que não sabia o que fazer, talvez com medo de magoar ou machucar o xerife.

- Jensen, tudo bem que você será o primeiro, mas eu não sou nem uma donzela intocável para você ficar assim apenas me olhando, meu corpo precisa do teu calor. – Disse Jared rouco e olhando com luxuria para Jensen

Sem pressa Jensen começou a tirar a roupa sob os olhares atentos de Jared. Quando o loiro ficou totalmente nu em sua frente. – Você é perfeito – Disse o xerife.

Jensen se deitou na cama ficando de lado para melhor apreciar o corpo moreno que logo iria recebê-lo. Acariciou o rosto de Jared, e segurando em sua nuca beijou sua boca, onde denunciou toda a paixão que tentava controlar. Nesse beijo a loucura da luxuria experimentada lá embaixo, explodiu novamente.

Totalmente nus sentiam cada pedaço de pele do outro, suas bocas se desgrudavam apenas para respirarem, mãos se exploravam, seus membros se tocavam e se apertavam entre seus corpos. Jared segurando o quadril de Jensen, o puxou para cima de seu corpo, fazendo o loiro se encaixar entre suas pernas.

Jensen percebeu que eles estavam prontos para darem o próximo passo.

- Espera um pouco. – Disse Jensen se levantando e indo até o armário onde pegou um vidro de lubrificante. Voltando rapidamente para cama, abriu o vidro melou três dos seus dedos e se deitou de lado novamente junto a Jared, que olhava nervoso para os dedos de Jensen. Segurando o moreno junto a si, lhe beijou calmamente enquanto sua perna afastava as do moreno uma da outra, deixando-as em formas de "V" e depois dobrando uma delas.

Sem deixar de beijar o xerife, Jensen procurou o ponto mais íntimo de Jared, massageando antes de começar a introduzir o primeiro dedo. A dor se fez presente, mas como um bom médico, o loiro conhecia bem a anatomia humana e sabia direitinho como encontrar a próstata de primeira e assim o fez.

Jensen se deliciou com os gemidos de prazer de Jared, que teve de interromper os beijos, pois as sensações foram tão fortes que lhe faltou o ar no momento. – Mas... O que... Ai... – As palavras saiam desconexas e Jared não conseguia formar frases inteiras. O prazer era tanto que quando Jensen colocou o segundo dedo a dor não incomodou e no terceiro, Jared procurava aprofundar o contato com as mãos do médico.

Jensen vendo a hora de Jared gozar e ele também, pois era muito excitante ver o moreno entregue daquele jeito, resolveu que era o momento de tomar posse daquele que acreditava que lhe pertencia. Quando o loiro tirou os dedos de dentro do xerife este reclamou a falta, apenas se conformou quando sentiu o loiro levantando uma de suas pernas e assim lhe deixando mais exposto.

- Abre os olhos para mim. – Pediu Jensen antes de começar a penetrá-lo, e Jared não se arrependeu de manter os olhos abertos. Diante do brilho no olhar do loiro e a sua expressão de êxtase que iluminava seu rosto.

Apesar de estar bem preparado e lubrificado, o loiro não era pequeno, a dor se fazia presente, mas a promessa de prazer fazia Jared se abrir mais a cada centímetro que o pênis do médico se aprofundava.

Assim que Jensen se viu totalmente envolvido pelo corpo de Jared, uma emoção diferente tomou conta do seu ser ao olhar o moreno ali, lhe olhando, sorrindo. Mas não deu tempo para ele pensar no sentimento que lhe aquecia a alma, pois nesse momento Jared começou a se mexer sob ele mostrando que queria mais, e não ia deixar o moreno esperando.

Com o corpo e a alma em sintonia, Jensen começou a se movimentar bem devagar, entrando e saindo de dentro do xerife, que parecia conhecer uma única palavra: mais. E Jensen lhe dava mais.

Jensen e Jared estavam em harmonia perfeita, os movimentos de um completava o do outro. Os gritos e os gemidos de prazer dos dois se misturavam ao barulho da chuva. Quando sentiram que o êxtase estava chegando, o xerife abraçou com as pernas o corpo do médico que se deitou sobre ele. Assim Jensen gozou, derramando seu sêmen quente dentro de Jared e este se derramou sobre seu próprio abdômen. O grito de prazer de ambos foi abafado pelo beijo trocado no momento exato do orgasmo.

Ainda ligados foram recuperando o ritmo correto da respiração e seus corações aos poucos iam se acalmando.

- Queria passar o resto da vida dentro de você – Disse o loiro, levantando a cabeça e recebendo um beijo de Jared, que ainda o abraçava.

Jensen a contragosto se levantou foi ao banheiro se limpou e com uma toalha limpou Jared delicadamente, pois o moreno tinha adormecido e isso não o impediu de agarrar o loiro assim que esse deitou ao seu lado.

Com a cabeça repousando no peito musculoso de Jared, Jensen logo adormeceu. "Se antes me achava apaixonado, agora tenho certeza que te amo." foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.

N.A.: Desculpem pela primeira vez não respondi todos os reviews, mas irei fazer isso, afinal são muito importantes para mim, todos eles, do mais simples aos mais detalhados. Por tanto mesmo que ainda não tenha respondido, eu quero e caso alguém não queira mandar eu tenho uma carta na manga: Hoje dia 16 de fevereiro, faz um ano que postei a minha primeira fic, A força do amor, no FF. Por tanto, me desejem para bens ou me mande aposentar! Ahahaha

Obrigada a todos que me agüentaram durante esse ano. Valeu mesmo, o carinho de vocês me fizeram chegar até aqui.

A minha Anja, Angiolleto, que em muito momento difíceis segurou a minha mão e me fez caminhar, mentira... Ela me empurra mesmo para frente, as vezes no tapa e pescoção. srsrsrs


	8. Chapter 8

Não tenho mais cara para pedir desculpas, sempre são as mesmas, mas estou de férias, por tanto logo teremos atualizações, prometo!

Porém demorei mais por culpa do cé

Jared acordou pouco tempo depois, com um peso sobre o seu corpo. Por um momento ficou confuso, mas mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, sorriu ao lembrar quem estava em seus braços, deitado sobre seu peito.

"Queria acordar assim por toda a minha vida". Pensou Jared ao abrir os olhos e ver a cabeça loira repousando sobre ele, o braço de Jensen lhe abraçando e as pernas entrelaçadas. "Se eu tinha decisões difíceis para serem tomadas, acabaram de ficar piores." Foi o que veio na mente do xerife quando o loiro acordou e lhe olhou com um sorriso tímido na boca, e nos olhos verdes, um brilho especial.

- Oi. – A voz de Jensen saiu baixa e rouca, mas teve o poder de acelerar o coração de Jared. – Você está bem? Te machuquei? – Perguntou preocupado, depositando um leve beijo nos lábios de Jared.

- Eu estou bem, muito bem. – Disse Jared abraçando o loiro e mudando de posição, se deitando sobre o corpo menor, e beijando apaixonadamente os lábios pornográficos que lhe sorriam de lado.

Eles ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo, os corpos nus em contato um com outro começaram a reagir, e Jensen em uma atitude de domínio, voltou a ficar sobre Jared.

- Você está pronto para outra? – Perguntou Jensen de maneira provocante ao ouvido de Jared, antes de lhe morder o lóbulo da orelha, sugando-o levemente, fazendo o moreno gemer e soltar um longo suspiro.

- Pensei que agora era a minha vez! – Perguntou Jared entre um gemido e outro, pois o loiro descia com a ponta da língua por seu pescoço.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jensen, interrompendo as carícias, um pouco assustado.

O telefone interrompeu a resposta de Jared.

- Jensen, espero que esteja acordado. – Ouviram a voz do doutor Beaver, quando este deixou a recado na secretária eletrônica, pois o loiro não atendeu ao telefone. Sem sair de onde estava, esticou a mão e pegou o aparelho.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Crianças não escolhem a hora para nascer. – Disse Jim.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Jensen, controlando um gemido, pois Jared que continuava sob o médico, e distribuía leves beijos no pescoço do loiro.

- O que você tem a ver com isso? – Falou o Jim, quase gritando. – Você é médico, e médicos trazem crianças ao mundo.

- Mas eu... – Jensen nunca tinha feito um parto.

- Escute, eu estou no lago e não tenho como sair daqui, nesse tempo a estrada fica intrafegável. – Disse Jim.

- Mas eu... – Jensen tentou falar; Jared percebendo a agonia do loiro parou e ficou olhando de maneira curiosa para o desespero que via no rosto de Jensen.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer. – Continuou Jim. – Que nunca fez um parto. Mas um médico que ficou entre os dez melhores alunos de Harvard, deve se garantir em trazer uma criança ao mundo.

- Tem certeza que o senhor não pode ir? Eu vou lhe buscar. – Tentou Jensen.

- Aquele carro velho que dirige não se garante nem em sair nessa chuva, quanto mais vir aqui. – Respondeu Jim.

- Mas então como faço? – perguntou Jensen com esperança de escapar da missão.

- Encontre o xerife. – Disse Jim. "Isso é fácil". Pensou Jensen sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que soube da noticia. – Estou ligando para o celular dele, mas está indo para a caixa postal, e na casa dele ninguém atende. Vá até a delegacia, quando chove assim o telefone de lá não funciona. Em toda cidade só acontece com esse telefone, não sei por que ainda não consertaram, se os bandidos descobrem... Então, espero que ele esteja de plantão.

- O xerife está aqui em casa. – Disse Jensen. "E nesse momento era para eu estar dentro dele, se não fosse esse maldito telefonema." pensou o loiro.

- Vocês estão transando na minha cama? – Gritou Jim do outro lado, fazendo Jensen afastar o telefone do ouvido.

- Não! – Disse Jensen se defendendo e ficando vermelho. No conceito de Jared o loiro estava adorável dessa cor.

- Quer enganar a quem? Se durante o dia, com um monte de gente ao redor, você só faltam pular um no outro; imaginem em uma casa, sozinhos, à noite, com chuva e frio! Vocês estão se comendo, isso se já não se comeram... Ou estavam começando a se comerem novamente. – Jim deu uma pausa. – Mas tudo bem, pelo menos essa parte esta resolvida. Vão para a fazenda dos Willians, Caroline está com dor para ter a criança, terminem o que estava fazendo depois. – E desligou sem dar chance de resposta para o médico, que estava vermelho feito um camarão.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jared.

- Temos que ir a fazenda dos Willians, Caroline vai ter um bebê, agora. – Disse Jensen se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- Jensen? – chamou antes de o loiro entrar no banheiro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou e sorriu ao olhar o vidro de lubrificante de um litro nas mãos de Jared.

- Por que esse... Exagero? – Disse o xerife olhando com curiosidade para Jensen.

- Eu uso muito, tem cidades que às vezes são dois desse por dia. - Respondeu o médico se divertindo com o olhar assustado do moreno. – Pensei que fosse usar muito aqui e por isso trouxe uma caixa com 20 vidros desse, não sabia como era o mercado, se era fácil de adquirir. – Cada vez mais os olhos de Jared se arregalavam. – Mas o Dr. Beaver não tem um aparelho de ultrassonografia. – Dizendo isso deu um sorriso sem vergonha quando o Jared soltou a respiração, aliviado. – Estava pensando o que?

- Estava pensando que era para isso mesmo. – Sorriu sem graça e loiro foi tomar banho.

Jensen tomou um banho rápido e foi se vestir e arrumar as coisas. Escolheu uma roupa para Jared enquanto ele se banhava, pois as dele estavam molhadas e emboladas pela casa.

- Vistas essas roupas, devem dar em você, mas os sapatos... – Disse Jensen assim que viu o moreno sair do banheiro apenas com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. – Uau... Será que esse parto não é alarme falso? – Disse o loiro se aproximando do moreno como tigre preparando o ataque.

- Apesar de tentador, vamos deixar a sua vez para mais tarde. – Disse o moreno fugindo a contragosto do médico. – Eu tenho botas dentro do carro, não se preocupe.

- Depois vamos ter de conversar sobre essa história de minha vez. – Disse o loiro descendo para esperar o xerife.

J&J

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupado com a sua vez. – Disse Jared assim que estacionou na frente da casa dos Willians, pois durante toda a viagem Jensen ficou calado. Mordia os lábios, balançava a perna, suspirava, revirava os olhos, e depois renovava o ciclo dos gestos.

- No momento estou preocupado com outra coisa. –Respondeu Jensen.

- O que?

- Eu nunca fiz um parto. – Respondeu desesperado o loiro.

- Você é um excelente médico, vai conseguir. – Disse o xerife lhe dando um longo beijo. – Vamos?

J&J

- Força! Caroline. – Pedia Jensen.

- Eu sei doutor! AHHHH! – Disse Caroline, uma garota loira com incríveis olhos azuis, que apesar da dor, deixavam transparecer felicidades. – Esse é o terceiro. – Ela disse rindo depois de mais um grito de dor.

- Que bom que alguém tem experiência em partos por aqui. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – É agora, vai! – Disse Jensen segurando a cabeça do bebê. "Não desmaia agora Jensen" pensou o loiro, enquanto puxava a criança. – Você acaba de ganhar uma linda menina. – Disse o médico colocando a criança nos braços da mãe, para cortar o cordão umbilical. – Já sabe qual é o nome dela?

- Eu tinha um escolhido, mas eu acabei de mudar – Respondeu Caroline, entre sorrisos e lágrimas de felicidades. – Será Jensen. Achei seu nome lindo.

- Jensen é um nome masculino. – Disse o médico.

- Acho que fica bem para uma menina. – respondeu Caroline. – Não gostou? – perguntou a garota preocupada.

- Não, estou honrando. – Respondeu Jensen. – Eu acho... – Completou baixinho.

- Falou alguma coisa? – Perguntou a mãe de Caroline que estava ajudando o médico.

- Parabéns, pela sua nova neta.

- Obrigada.

J&J

- Venha doutor, vamos brindar e comemorar, afinal mais uma alma chegou a terra para cumprir sua missão. Mãe, sua oração. – Pediu o pai de Caroline, para uma velha senhora, a matriarca da família. Na verdade ela era a sua avó, era a mais velha da família. Os Willians pertenciam a mesma religião de Jared, mas em sua forma original. Acreditavam na reencarnação e faziam culto à natureza, e para desagrado dos membros da nova versão, promoviam festivais, com ritos pagãos.

Depois da oração de agradecimento, pegaram a criança recém nascida – para o desespero do médico – e o levaram ao ar livre.

- Sinta o clima e a hora que o criador escolheu para você nascer. E saiba que dentro de você exista a força da natureza. Assim como a noite não se deixa vencer pelo brilho do dia, nada ofuscará a sua beleza e o direito de existir. Sinta em sua pele as gotas da chuva, e aprenda com a nossa irmã chuva que banhou seu corpo pela primeira vez, sem perguntar se era rico, se era homem, se ia ser uma pessoa boa, e lhe tratou como igual a todas as criaturas. E se um dia esquecer essa lição que ela sirva para lembrar-lhe que todos têm direito e merecemos respeito sem distinção. Mãe natureza lhe, eu apresento Jensen, que hoje se encontra revestida de carne, para continuar com o duro aprendizado, e assim alcançar a evolução espiritual. – Essas foram as palavras da matriarca da família, enquanto segurava a criança acima da cabeça.

J&J

Assim que terminou o ritual, Jensen e Jared se despediriam da família. – Xerife. – Chamou a matriarca. – Você sabe a benção que recebeu? Uma das maiores que podemos ter na vida. – Disse a mulher, que segurava Jared pela camisa para colocá-lo a sua altura. – Você teve a dádiva de encontrar sua alma gêmea. Presentes assim, aceitamos sem dúvidas em nossas vidas.

- O que ela estava falando com você? – Perguntou Jensen, curioso.

- Nada. – Respondeu Jared, ainda pensativo no que a anciã tinha lhe dito. – Jensen, você se incomoda se formos para a minha casa? É mais perto, são duas da manhã, ainda chove, podemos terminar a noite lá, e amanhã lhe levo em casa para se trocar e ir trabalhar. O que acha?

- Onde você estiver para mim está bem. – Respondeu Jensen massageando sua própria nuca, e Jared percebeu o quanto o loiro estava tenso e cansado, pois foram quatro longas horas desde que chegaram à fazenda. O médico não descansou e nem relaxou, afinal era a primeira vez que fez um parto e ainda tinha o peso de estar longe de um hospital. O xerife puxou o loiro, e como o banco do jipe era inteiro, Jensen descansou a cabeça nas coxas de Jared, e logo adormeceu.

Quando chegaram à casa do xerife, Jared acordou o loiro com carinho. Recebeu um sorriso preguiçoso, um beicinho e um olhar sensual entre os cílios, antes de o médico se sentar no banco totalmente desperto. "Como alguém pode ser tão perfeito?" pensava Jared vendo o médico despertar. "Quero acordar todos os dias com essa visão" pensou Jensen.

A casa do xerife era uma casa de madeira, com dois pisos, a garagem era externa sem ligação com a casa. Dentro da casa, no andar de baixo havia uma sala, cozinha e banheiro, e em cima dois quartos, sendo que um era uma suíte simples, mas bonita, sem muitos móveis. Na sala apenas um sofá, uma poltrona, mesa de centro e a televisão. A cozinha era equipada com tudo que era eletrodoméstico e uma pequena mesa redonda com quatro cadeiras.

Lembrando que não tinham se alimentado, Jared fez um lanche leve para os dois, pois estava tarde. Estava sempre com o loiro perto dele, se aproveitando de qualquer oportunidade para tocá-lo, beijá-lo. Enfim namorando e brincando um com outro.

Foram para a sala e se sentaram no sofá, bem juntinhos. Jared com as pernas levantadas e Jensen entre elas.

- Agora estou com fome de outra coisa. – Disse o loiro depois de tomar o ultimo gole de suco.

- E o que seria? – Disse Jared provocante.

- Um xerife, gemendo, sob o meu corpo. – Falou Jensen, indo para cima de Jared, praticamente se deitando sobre o corpo do moreno.

- Eu estava pensando em te fazer experimentar um xerife de maneira mais profunda, dentro de você. O que acha? – Disse Jared escorregando as mãos para o traseiro de Jensen que pulou ao sentir o toque do moreno. – O que foi?- Perguntou o xerife por causa da reação de Jensen.

- Nada, desculpe. – Jensen fechou os olhos como se estivesse pensando como dizer algo muito importante e estava com medo da reação do Jared. – Na verdade, eu não quero ser passivo. – Ele achou ser melhor ser direto. – Eu nunca me imaginei com outro homem, você foi o primeiro a me atrair, sempre fui hétero. Até certos tipos de carinho eu não gosto, mesmo que seja uma mulher fazendo. – Jared olhava para Jensen com um misto de surpresa e decepção. "Droga, não me olha assim." pensava Jensen preocupado em perder o moreno.

- E se eu não cedesse. Você ia fazer o que? Deixar de falar comigo, fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Tentar me esquecer? – Perguntou Jared.

- Não, eu tentaria te seduzir até você dizer sim. – Respondeu Jensen com sinceridade.

- E seu eu não dissesse?- Perguntou Jared.

- Você ia dizer sim, com certeza. – "Eu ficaria de quatro para você. Mas ninguém precisa saber disso agora" pensava o loiro enquanto respondia.

- Você é muito convencido. – Falou Jared sério, se afastando de Jensen e se levantando. "Claro que eu ia dizer sim. Estou louco para dizer agora, mas simplesmente não posso te deixar mais cheio de si." – Você vai dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Tem lençol e cobertor no armário. – Disse Jared subindo a escada e o loiro ia andando atrás dele.

- Espero que você não seja desses homens que acham que ao dormir com um homem e não serem os passivos, são mais machos. – Disse Jared sério para na porta do seu quarto olhando para Jensen.

- Não! Sempre achei que homem que dorme com outro homem, independente da posição que ocupava na relação, era bicha e acabou. – Jensen mordeu os lábios quando reparou o termo preconceituoso que usou. – Quero dizer homossexual.

- Jensen, você é homofóbico? – Perguntou Jared sem acreditar que aquele homem tão carinhoso e apaixonado, fosse tão preconceituoso.

- Não! Só um pouco, eu não entendia como um homem podia não gostar de mulher. Elas são tão gostosas, macias... – Jensen interrompeu sua fala quando viu o olhar incrédulo de Jared. "Ele vai me odiar por isso." pensava o médico.

- Se você acha as mulheres tão gostosas, por que você me levou para a cama, e está aqui comigo, me querendo, por quê? – Perguntou Jared com a voz magoada.

- Por que eu me apaixonei por seu sorriso. – A resposta simples desarmou Jared.

- Apenas pelo sorriso? – Perguntou o moreno um pouco mais calmo.

- Foi apenas o começo. - Disse Jensen. "O começo da perda da minha sanidade, ou o começo da minha vida", o loiro que nunca tinha se sentido dessa maneira por ninguém. – Eu sou totalmente apaixonado por você. – Disse o médico olhando aqueles olhos azulados que tanto amava.

- Para quantas você já disse isso? – Falou Jared, pois não esperava isso. E com essa declaração as coisas pareciam que se tornavam mais difíceis.

- Você foi o primeiro e único. – Disse Jensen.

Sem resistir à declaração o xerife puxou o loiro para si envolvendo seu corpo em seus braços enquanto capturava os lábios carnudos de Jensen. "Sou tão idiota. Mas como não ceder, tendo um homem lindo e gostoso dizendo que eu fui a única paixão dele? Atire a primeira pedra quem disser não."

Assim que o beijo foi interrompido Jensen se afastou. – Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Jared segurando uma das mãos do médico.

- Posso ficar com você? – Perguntou o loiro, sorrindo e mordendo os lábios.

- Como uma condição. – Disse Jared. "É agora que eu fico de quatro" pensava Jensen, enquanto esperava o moreno falar.

- Não vamos fazer amor, acontecerá apenas se você ficar por baixo. Ok? – Disse Jared.

- Ok. Mas por que isso é tão importante quem vai ficar por cima? – Perguntou Jensen querendo virar o jogo, pois ele sabia que a questão não era essa.

- Isso não seria importante se você não fosse um preconceituoso machista. Agora vamos deitar, ainda tenho umas perguntas para te fazer.

- Posso tirar a calça? – Perguntou Jensen com a cara bem safada.

- Claro. – Respondeu Jared, dando um sorriso inocentemente falso.

- Não! É melhor eu ficar vestido, pois está frio. – Disse Jensen percebendo que seria uma faca de dois gumes.

- Que isso? Fica apenas de boxer, não vou te violentar. – Disse Jared.

- Por que você mudou de idéia e quer que eu durma aqui? – Perguntou Jensen tirando a calça, ficando apenas de boxer e camiseta.

- Ainda quero conversar com você. – Respondeu, mas pensou "por que quero sentir o teu calor junto de mim. E se eu mudar de idéia, para não ficar muito humilhante ir atrás de ti, me deixando seduzir."

- Muito bem quais são as perguntas? Estou pronto para o interrogatório. – Disse o loiro. "E sei que vou me ferrar mais ainda."

- Quais os tipos de carinho não gosta que façam em você? – Começou Jared.

- Pegar na minha bunda, odeio que façam isso. – Disse Jensen sério.

- Colocar o dedo nem pensar. – Disse Jared rindo.

- Claro que não! – Sem conseguir esconder a indignação. – A única mulher que tentou fazer isso, eu a deixei sozinha, no quarto do motel.

- Que mais?

- Chupar meus mamilos, não tenho seio. – Jensen sabia que a cada resposta o conceito dele baixava, mas ele gostava do xerife e queria ser sincero.

- Nem uma lambidinha de leve. – Disse Jared provocante.

- Isso é boiolagem. – Disse em um impulso. – Desculpa, acho melhor ir para o outro quarto, disse Jensen sentando na cama.

- Essa noite era para ser a nossa única vez? – Perguntou Jared assim que o loiro se sentou na cama.

- Lógico que não! Qual a parte de eu estar apaixonado, você não entendeu? – Perguntou Jensen olhando nos olhos de Jared. – Eu quero namorar você. Te beijar sempre que tiver vontade, te abraçar, te possuir...

- Pode incluir nessa lista se deixar possuir. – Quando Jared disse isso, Jensen fechou os olhos em um gesto de pura agonia. – Jensen, eu aceito te namorar.

- Sério? – O médico perguntou sorrindo.

- Sério, mas...

- Sempre um 'mas'. – Disse Jensen interrompendo.

- Mas... – Recomeçou Jared. – Não posso ficar com ninguém que fique limitando onde posso beijar ou acariciar, baseado em pensamentos preconceituosos.

- Não é preconceito, apenas não gosto, não sinto prazer. – Argumentou Jensen.

- Isso é mentira, e você como médico sabe muito bem disso. A próstata é uma fonte de prazer para o homem, e que prazer! Uau! Só de lembrar dá vontade de esquecer o que você é.

- Quer dizer que qualquer um pode chegar meter o dedo e pronto é um gozo certo? – Disse Jensen, visivelmente irritado, pois estava cansada de ser julgado. Afinal se ele fosse tão preconceituoso, nunca pediria um homem em namoro.

- Antes eu era a paixão da tua vida e agora sou qualquer um? – Perguntou Jared também irritado.

- Não, mas eu não quero... – Jensen foi interrompido quando Jared colocou o dedo sobre a boca dele.

- Quero apenas saber se posso tentar te seduzir até dizer sim. Apenas isso para podermos tentar ficarmos juntos. - Disse Jared olhando nos olhos do loiro.

- Todo bem, mas não vai brigar comigo quando essa sua idéia não der certo.

- Ótimo! – Disse Jared puxando Jensen para mais perto, lhe dando um beijo enquanto suas mãos invadiam sua camisa indo em direção ao peito do loiro, onde segurou um dos bicos entre o dedo médio e o polegar, fazendo o loiro gemer.

- Jared, já disse que não tenho seio. – Disse Jensen reagindo contra as sensações do seu corpo.

- Você disse que eu tenho livre acesso para tentar.

- Mas você pararia se eu não sentisse prazer.

- Primeiro lugar você gemeu, e segundo lugar... – Jared parou de falar e segurou o pênis de Jensen que estava ereto. – Para quem não gostou você parece bastante animadinho.

- Primeiro lugar: gemi por que doeu. E em segundo lugar estou na cama com uma pessoa que apenas sorrindo consegue esquentar todo o meu corpo, como não ficar duro?

- Sério? Quer dizer que posso ficar aqui na ponta da cama sorrindo para você que vai ter orgasmos gloriosos – Perguntou Jared sorrindo e se afastando mais ainda do loiro.

- Isso mesmo. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Quero ver! – Disse Jared se cobrindo deixando apenas a cabeça do lado de fora com um belo sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Mas não é esse o sorriso que me deixa louco. – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca.

- E qual é? – O tom de voz do loiro, fez Jared ver que estavam perdendo tempo com uma discussão que não ia levar a nada. Afinal ele não ia deixar o loiro e Jensen parecia disposto a ficar com ele, então, por que não aproveitar o resto da madrugada?

- Aquele que mostra as tuas covinhas, elas são tão fofas. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca e um sorriso doce.

- Fofo? Depois o gay aqui sou eu. – Disse Jared dando o sorriso de covinhas que Jensen adorava.

- É esse que eu... Gosto. – "Na verdade amo..." pensou o loiro enquanto tirava a camiseta e escorregando lentamente as mãos pelo seu tórax até entrar na boxer onde massageou seu membro. Sempre olhando para ao xerife, que hipnotizado acompanhava a mãos do loiro percorrendo os músculos bem definido do peito e abdômen. – Você está trapaceando, deixou de sorrir. – Disse Jensen agora com seu membro para fora da boxer. Sua mão fazia um movimento de vai e vem, por enquanto bem devagar, e sempre olhando para o xerife. – Mas tudo bem... Ahhh! – Nesse momento o médico deu um gemido, mordeu os lábios e cerrou rapidamente os olhos para deixá-los somente entre abertos. – Como ia dizendo tudo bem, eu também estou trapaceando. Não consigo deixar de imaginar teu corpo, de lembrar o quanto você é quente, apertado, profundo e delicioso. – A respiração do Jensen ia acelerando e seus movimentos com a mão também se tornavam mais rápido.

Jared olhava a cena toda. Parecia que tinha deixado de respirar. Quando viu que o loiro ia chegar ao orgasmo sozinho, se aproximou de Jensen rapidamente e interrompeu o médico, que abriu totalmente os olhos numa pergunta muda.

O xerife, que ainda estava vestido, ficou em pé na cama, onde retirou a camiseta. Jensen vendo a cena do moreno tirando a roupa voltou a se tocar. – Não. – Pediu Jared, que foi prontamente obedecida por Jensen. O moreno voltou a se despir, e apenas com um gesto tirou a calça e a boxer mostrando toda a sua bela nudez para o médico, que passava a língua pelos lábios, apenas esperando o próximo movimento. Naquele momento, para ele não importava mais nada, se ele seria o passivo ou ativo.

Jared voltou a se sentar na cama mais com uma perna de cada lado do loiro na direção do joelho e puxou a boxer de Jensen ate o meio das coxas. Jensen engoliu seco, quando o xerife colocou seu membro na boca, primeiro sugando a glande, para em seguida engolir tudo. O prazer era tanto que o loiro gemia alto e segurava a cabeça do moreno enfiando os dedos pelos cabelos compridos do xerife que sentindo o pré-gozo do médico interrompeu a caricia, e foi engatinhando distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen, até chegar ao peito, onde capturo um mamilo entre os dentes para depois sugar e repetiu a mesma operação com o outro.

Enquanto Jared fazia esse percurso Jensen fazia sons pornográficos com a boca e suas mãos ora acariciavam suas costas, ora segurava a cabeça do xerife contra se corpo, para sentir com mais intensidade os beijos, as chupadas e mordidas que o moreno distribuía por seu corpo.

Quando o rosto de Jared ficou na altura da face de Jensen, eles se olharam, trocaram palavras silenciosas antes de se entregarem a um longo beijo apaixonado, onde ambos exploraram a boca um do outro.

Quando as bocas se separaram, os lábios inchados e vermelhos de Jensen desceram pelo pescoço do xerife arrancando gemidos desse. O membro ereto do loiro se esfregava no traseiro de Jared, e as mãos do loiro lhe seguravam o pênis, bombeando-o.

Em um momento de lucidez, Jared se esticou e pegou um vidro de lubrificante e entregou nas mãos do loiro, que interrompeu a caricia e lubrificou o seu pênis e Jared, que sentou sobre o membro do médico. Este lhe segurava pela cintura ajudando o moreno a controlar a penetração, quando o xerife sentiu que estava todo preenchido, respirou fundo antes de começar a se movimentar numa excitante cavalgada.

Jensen acompanhava o movimento de Jared o masturbando, bocas unidas capturando os gemidos de ambos, inclusive o grito de prazer na hora do orgasmo, enquanto Jared se derramava nas mãos de Jensen, o loiro lhe preenchia com seu sêmen.

Cansado Jared se jogou nos braços do loiro que ainda sentia as contrações do xerife sobre o seu membro, e assim adormeceram.

Quando o despertador tocou acordaram juntos e viram como dormiram. Jensen meio sentado e Jared deitado sobre ele com as pernas dobradas.

- Minhas costas, mas valeu a pena. – Disse Jensen se espreguiçando e roubando um beijo de Jared, antes que o moreno saísse de cima dele.

- Amor, precisamos de um banho com urgência. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- Repete. – Pediu Jensen, sorrindo encantado.

- Precisamos tomar um banho. – Falou Jared.

- Não, a primeira parte.

- Amor. – Disse Jared.

- Fala de novo. – Pediu novamente Jensen.

- Vamos, amor, tomar banho. – Disse Jared puxando o loiro para o banheiro.

Debaixo do chuveiro se abraçaram sentindo o corpo um do outro enquanto se beijavam. Quando separam suas bocas, Jared pegou o sabonete e começou a esfregar as costas do loiro, acariciou a bunda do médico que ficou um pouco tenso nos braços do xerife, o que bastou para Jared jogar Jensen contra a parede, o deixando de costas para ele.

- Livre acesso. Lembra? E não se preocupa que a tua vez não é agora, confia em mim, pois sou um homem de palavra. – Sussurrou Jared, junto a Jensen.

- Homem de palavra, você disse que só faríamos amor se eu ficasse por baixo. – Respondeu Jensen provocando Jared, mas sua voz estava rouca de desejo por sentir as mãos do xerife que lhe acariciavam entre as suas nádegas, passando sabonete.

- Lógico que tenho palavra, tecnicamente você ficou por baixo. – Disse Jared soltando uma risada rouca, fazendo o loiro ficar todo arrepiado mesmo com a água quente escorrendo sobre o seu corpo. – Você tem uma bunda linda, e por isso vou deixar para penetrá-la em outro momento, pois quero possuí-la sem pressa. Mas a arrebita mais do que já é para eu brincar um pouquinho. – Pediu Jared, depois de morder o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen, que gemeu antes de obedecer ao moreno.

Jared colocou seu pênis entre as pernas de Jensen, e em movimentos de vai e vem ajudado pela espuma do sabonete, ensaiou uma relação anal. Com um dos braços segurava o médico junto a si, enquanto com a outra mão masturbava o loiro, logo o banheiro era preenchido com gemidos de prazer. Quando Jared gozou, seu esperma escorreu pelas pernas do loiro, que gozou logo em seguida nas mãos do xerife.

Sem forças, ambos terminaram o banho, sentados no chão e ficaram abraçados até terem condições de se levantar.

J&J

Lá no banheiro você poderia ter me penetrado se quisesse. – Comentou Jensen enquanto se enxugava, querendo parecer indiferente. "É impressão minha ou estou meio decepcionado?" Pensou o loiro

- Eu sei, mas como falei, quando isso acontecer não quero pressa. Mas não fique decepcionado, não vai demorar muito. – Disse Jared sorrindo e abraçando o loiro lhe dando um beijo e mordendo os lábios, pois adorava vê-los inchados e vermelhos. "Amanhã nesse horário, já terei te possuído, te fazendo meu, te marcando para sempre." pensava o xerife sem querer terminar o abraço que dava no médico.

Coloquei em dias as resposta para os comentários, por tanto quero mais! Nem que seja para brigar comigo!


	9. Chapter 9

Peço desculpa, eu estava de férias, mas a minha anja não! Não vou prometer atualização logo, por que ninguém acredita mais. Apenas peço paciência! E não me abandone!

Jensen estava terminando de colocar sua camiseta quando Jared entrou no quarto novamente com uma bandeja de café da manhã. Deixou em cima da cama e foi fazer o que mais gostava: abraçar o loiro.

- Jared, tudo bem esse lance de livre acesso, mas não acha que esta exagerando? – Perguntou Jensen quando, no abraço, o xerife apertou a sua bunda.

- Desculpa, mas ela é do tipo pulinho. – Falou Jared puxando Jensen para frente do espelho o colocando de lado, onde o loiro podia visualizar o seu perfil.

- Tipo pulinho? – Perguntou o loiro curioso, olhando no espelho.

- É. A coluna vem reta. – Disse Jared escorregando a mão pelas costas de Jensen. – De repente, dá um pulinho e vira uma bundinha toda redondinha e empinada. Não sei como você chegou a essa idade virgem. – Terminou Jared encaixando Jensen em seus braços.

- Nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar tanto. - Disse Jensen meio distraído, pois observava encantado, a imagem dos dois abraçados, refletida no espelho. Era estranho, pois apesar da diferença de tamanho, pele, cor de cabelo, eles juntos pareciam ser apenas um, e pelo olhar do xerife este teve a mesma impressão. "Você teve a dádiva de encontrar sua alma gêmea." A voz da matriarca da família Willians se fez ouvir na cabeça de Jared.

Enquanto tomavam café sentados na cama o telefone de Jared tocou. Era a Genevieve querendo saber se o xerife poderia ir buscá-la, pois tinha deixado seu carro na delegacia.

- Tudo bem, estamos passando aí. – Disse Jared controlando o riso por causa da careta que Jensen fez, envesgando os olhos e entortando a boca.

- Deixa de ser ciumento, afinal me teve a noite inteira, o que você quer? – Perguntou Jared aproximando o rosto de Jensen.

O médico tomou seus lábios em um beijo. "Te quero por toda a minha vida" foi seu último pensamento antes de se entregar ao prazer daquele lábios.

J&J

- Oi, Dr.! – Disse Genevieve parada na porta dianteira do jeep, ao lado do passageiro.

- Oi, Gen. Você quer entrar? – Disse Jensen abrindo a porta do carro, e quando a morena achou que o médico ia descer, ele se arredou em direção ao banco do motorista, ficando bem junto de Jared, que não tinha saído do carro. Quando Gen entrou, apertou ainda mais o loiro contra o xerife.

- Não seria melhor você ir atrás? – Perguntou a morena.

- Obrigado, mas eu estou bem aqui. Esta desconfortável para você? – Disse Jensen abrindo as pernas e empurrando-a contra a janela, onde a morena ficou toda encolhida.

- Essa noite foi tão cansativa, certo xerife? – Falou Jensen, rindo quando Gen arregalou os olhos.

- Certo. – Jared não estava acreditando no ataque de ciúmes do loiro. – Caroline Willians deu a luz à uma menina nessa madrugada. O Dr. e eu tivemos que ir a fazenda deles naquela chuva, pois Jim continua no lago. – Disse Jared percebendo o alívio da garota. – Pronto Dr. Chegamos.

- Ok. Vou apenas trocar de roupa, pois já tomei um banho bem gostoso pela manhã. – Falou Jensen saindo do carro pelo lado do motorista, pois ainda chovia um pouco.

J&J

-Jared, vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou Gen assim que se viu sozinha com o xerife. – Por que ele está agindo muito estranho.

- Não, infelizmente. – Mentiu o xerife, sem entender por que. A morena sabia da condição dele, mas algo o fez negar; e ele sentiu que estava protegendo Jensen. – O Dr. está apenas cansado. – A morena pareceu satisfeita, pois Jared nunca mentiu para ela.

Passados alguns minutos, Jensen voltou e quando ele se aproximou do carro Jared desceu. Jensen voltou para o mesmo lugar em que estava, para o desgosto da garota. Mas ela não estranhou, pois sabia dos sentimentos do xerife e achou que o falso namorado queria apenas continuar junto do médico.

- Obrigado xerife pela carona. – Disse Jensen saindo do carro pelo lado do motorista. – Almoçamos que horas? – Em pé de frente para o moreno. O desejo de Jensen era beijar aqueles lábios que tinham o sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto, que agora ele sabia que eram deliciosos e sabiam fazer coisas que o levavam a loucura. Sentiu que suas calças estavam ficando rapidamente apertadas.

- Não almoçaremos juntos hoje, tenho umas coisinhas para preparar. – Disse Jared e isso foi um balde de água fria em Jensen. O moreno, vendo a desilusão no olhar do loiro, quis abraçá-lo dizendo que estava tudo bem, que isso era por que queria preparar uma surpresa para ele, mas não podia fazer isso no meio da rua.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen quase não conseguiu esconder a decepção. – Até depois. – E foi embora rapidamente sem olhar para trás. "Droga estou agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada que acabou de levar um fora. Ele apenas não pode almoçar com você. O cara trabalha, tem a vida dele, deixa de se idiota." – O loiro pensava enquanto abria a clínica.

A vontade de Jared era correr atrás do loiro e beijá-lo, passar alguma segurança, mas ele gostou da reação do médico, fez bem para o ego. E logo Jensen entenderia o motivo de não poder ficar com ele naquele seu horário livre.

"É por isso que nunca quis me apaixonar, a gente fica idiota. Mas por que essa insegurança? Se você ainda sente o corpo dele no seu, com certeza ele está sentindo muito mais..." O telefone interrompeu os pensamentos de Jensen. – Dr. Ackles.

- Oi, Dr., vi que chegou com o xerife. A noite foi boa? – O que menos Jensen precisava era a voz debochada de Misha.

- O que é Misha? – Perguntou sem vontade.

- Nada, estava preocupado. Afinal, tenho que ficar de olho em ti, e você sumiu. Deixou o carro aqui e não deu nenhuma satisfação. Claro que até o momento, sei que o risco é nulo, mas nunca se sabe. Porém quando te vi chegar e descer do carro, tão iluminado, me despreocupei. "O loirinho se deu bem", pensei, mas depois você saiu correndo... O que foi? Ele te comeu e não te quer mais? Se for isso fala comigo, pois como um bom amigo vou lá perguntar: 'Qual é, vai comer só uma vez aquela bundinha linda?' – Misha adorava tirar sarro com Jensen.

- Misha ninguém me comeu! – Disse Jensen sem saber o que dizer, pensando que sua reação com Jared pela manhã foi evidente. O xerife devia estar pensando seriamente em continuar um relacionamento com alguém ciumento e grudento. "Deus! Eu sou um chiclete."

- Então esse foi o problema! – Misha esperou um comentário do loiro e apenas silêncio. – Jensen, você ainda está aí? – Misha o arrancou dos seus pensamentos.

- Sim, o que é? Tenho alguns pacientes para atender. – Disse Jensen.

- Aquela nossa pista sobre Mark Pelegrino, acho que está furada. Hoje fui cedo às minas e quem eu vejo de saída novamente da casa do engenheiro?

Flash Back On

- Você por aqui novamente agente. – Disse Mark assim que viu Misha.

- Estou tentando fazer o meu trabalho e o senhor?

- Salvando almas.

- Mas primeiro ele se aproveita do corpo. – Disse o engenheiro que estava na varando ouvindo a conversa. Ao final da frase recebeu um olhar de raiva e de incredulidade do missionário. – Estou cansado disso. – Completou antes de entrar.

- Bem acho que já vou, se tem algo que não gosto é de ficar entre casal. – Falou Misha voltando para o carro, deixando Pelegrino em pé no meio do terreno, pensativo.

Flash Back Off

- Então estamos na estaca zero novamente? – Perguntou Jensen. Mark Pelegrino ganhou o título como suspeito número um quando voltou para Iron e as mortes começaram dentro de dois meses depois que foi incorporado na igreja, como missionário.

- Aparentemente sim, mas em compensação temos mais uma vítima em potencial. – Misha riu antes de continuar. – Acho que você pode deixar o disfarce de lado, e pegar a enfermeira gostosa. Ops, mas acredito que quem você quer é o xerife.

- Você não tem mais nada de útil para fazer? – Perguntou Jensen com um suspiro cansado. O loiro até queria conversar com alguém e Collins seria o ideal, era seu amigo. O problema que primeiro ele iria jogar na cara dele todas as piadinhas homofóbicas, que ele mesmo fazia na ocasião em que moreno assumiu seu relacionamento com Chris.

- Na verdade não, estou totalmente com as mãos atadas. Como um grupo de pessoas, cometendo crimes hediondos, não deixa pistas? – Perguntou Misha, agora sério.

- Eu estou indo ao orfanato, quando eu voltar, marca uma consulta comigo, pois precisamos conversar. – Disse Jensen decido a se abrir com o amigo, caso contrário ele explodiria.

As 10:00 da manhã, Jensen foi ver Jenny e fazer o curativo na mão da menina. Na sala da administradora o médico cuidou do ferimento colocando gazes e ataduras totalmente desnecessárias. Quando terminou a senhorita Blair pediu para falar a sós com o Dr.

- Dr. Ackles. – Começou a mulher com um sorriso conciliador. – Sei que o senhor gosta da menina Jenny, mas acredito que essa sua atenção pode ser prejudicial a ela, criando falsas ilusões e fazendo-a sofrer.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jensen intrigado.

- Dr., qual o sonho de uma criança órfã?

- Ser adotada.

- Isso mesmo. E para Jenny, esse sonho a faz respirar. Todas as pessoas que ela conhece a tratam bem, que é uma coisa fácil, afinal é uma criança linda e adorável. A ilusão se instá-la e quando não acontece, ela cria uma raiva, uma antipatia e começa a inventar histórias. – Linda Blair deu uma pausa e encarou Jensen para ver se ele estava prestando atenção. – Foi assim que aconteceu com Danneel e acredito que acontecerá com você. Então, faça um favor para os dois, se afaste.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. – Disse Jensen sem saber o que pensar. – Até amanhã. – Mas ele não ia se afastar de Jenny. Gostava realmente da garota, claro que adotá-la, até aquele momento nunca passara pela cabeça dele.

Quando Jensen abriu a porta, a menina caiu dentro do escritório; o médico mordeu os lábios para não rir.

- Eu encostei para amarrar meus tênis, ai... Ai... – A menina engatou na desculpa.

- Jenny você poderia me acompanhar até o carro? – Disse Jensen.

- Acredito que o senhor saiba o caminho. – Blair interrompeu a saída da menina, que já tentava escapa do sermão, que com certeza iria receber.

- Então até amanhã. – Disse Jensen piscando para a garota, que apesar do castigo que receberia e da preocupação de Jensen em se afastar dela, - pois tinha ouvido a conversa - sorriu de volta.

- Você vem mesmo amanhã? – Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

- Claro. – Jensen respondeu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Se ele visse o medo que surgiu no olhar da menina quando saiu, a teria arrancado de lá.

J&J

- Bom dia Dr. – Disse Misha assim que entrou na sala.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Jensen com um sorriso amarelo.

- Onde está aquela enfermeira gostosa? – Perguntou Misha para provocá-lo.

- Sabe que ainda não a vi. – Jensen realmente não tinha sentindo a falta de Dannell até aquele momento; na verdade foi melhor assim. – Bem Agente Collins o qual o problema que o trás aqui? – Perguntou brincado, pois lembrava que quem o convidou foi ele próprio.

- Sabe o que é Dr., eu tenho um amigo que descobriu que é gay. – Misha mordeu os lábios para não rir da cara de Jensen, que estava de beicinho, com um brilho indignado no olhar, mas incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. – E ele está em dúvida se deve ficar de frente, de lado, de quatro...

- Qual é a que dói menos? – Jensen interrompeu Misha, que ficou de boca aberta com a pergunta do loiro, pois ele esperava uma reação diferente e não uma confirmação. – Sim vai ficar me olhando de boca aberta? – O médico adotou essa tática por que ele conhecia o amigo e dessa maneira haveria menos zoação.

- Jensen... Você está me dizendo que está... – Realmente a tática da confissão funcionou o moreno estava sem palavras.

- Eu estou namorando o xerife. – Disse o médico, e o agente ficou mais surpreso, pois a palavra namorando não combinava com Jensen. Ele nunca se considerou namorado de alguém, mas também Misha nunca o tinha visto apaixonado. – Eu estou apaixonado por ele, você não sabe o alívio que te dizer isso está me dando, pois parece que vou explodir com tantas emoções dentro de mim. – Jensen desatou a falar. – Eu não consigo me imaginar longe dele, eu quase tenho um ataque de ciúme ao ver ele com a Gen e meu coração ficou tão pequeno quando ele disse que não almoçaria comigo. Estou muito inseguro.

- Mas por que a tua insegurança, vocês não estão juntos? – Perguntou Misha. – O xerife sempre foi louco por ti.

- Você acha? – perguntou Jensen com um sorriso de esperança.

- Claro, não vê como ele me trata e não tem nada haver com o fato de eu ser do FBI. – Disse Misha tocando na mão do amigo. – Você não contou para ele que você é do FBI também, certo?

- Ainda não, mas o problema é... Você acha então que ele vai ficar comigo, sem eu ser o passivo? – Perguntou Jensen mordendo os lábios. Esse assunto o envergonhava, mesmo com o moreno sendo seu melhor amigo.

- Não acredito! Mesmo apaixonado, desejando a pessoa, você continua um cretino homofóbico? – Perguntou Misha balançado a cabeça. – Eu não ficaria, pelo simples fato que não importa quem fica por cima ou quem fica por baixo. É uma questão de confiança, entrega... Eu não ficaria com ninguém pela metade. Como o relacionamento entre vocês pode durar, se você tem vergonha de estarem juntos, do que pode rolar entre quatro paredes?

- Eu não tenho vergonha! – Disse Jensen se defendendo.

- Não? Então por que está cheio de não me toques? Se fosse possível andaria de mãos dadas com ele no meio da praça? Ligaria para teus amigos mais próximos e diria que finalmente se apaixonou? Ligaria para a tua família? – Perguntou Misha se colocando de pé olhando dentro dos olhos do amigo. – Não perca a pessoa que você ama, por causa de convenções que foram impostas, sem levar em consideração os sentimentos verdadeiros. – O Agente suspirou. – Ver você, se dizendo apaixonado... Mas a tua preocupação agora é em ser o passivo ou não, quando têm outras bem piores quando se está em uma relação igual a essa. – Misha se dirigiu a porta. – Quando essa frescura de quem fica por baixo acabar, e vocês resolverem realmente ficar juntos, estou do teu lado.

Jensen se despediu de Misha e ficou pensando em todas as palavras do moreno, a hora do almoço passou e não se deu conta, pois quando se tratava do xerife, suas necessidades como fome e sede, eram anuladas.

- Dr. Ackles? – Perguntou alguém batendo na porta.

- Entre. – Respondeu Jensen e Rose, a dona do restaurante, colocou a cabeça pela porta. – A senhora esta sentindo alguma coisa?

- Inveja! – Respondeu a senhora abrindo totalmente a porta.

- Inveja? – perguntou Jensen divertido.

- É faz tempo que ninguém cuida de mim. O xerife pediu que lhe trouxesse o almoço, com ordens expressas que apenas lhe deixasse na última colherada. Venha. Já servi sua comida na copa. – Falou Rose.

Jensen sorriu sem graça e seguiu a senhora, no caminho o telefone tocou.

- Oi, sem comer nada até essa hora! – Quando Jensen escutou a voz de Jared do outro lado da linha, seu coração disparou, e um sorriso bobo surgiu no rosto. – Te quero forte e bem alimentado.

- Pode deixar mamãe! – Respondeu Jensen.

- Mamãe? – Jared gargalhou, e Jensen sorriu mais ainda ao imaginar o xerife rindo, jogando a cabeça para trás, mostrando as covinhas e depois tirando o cabelo da testa. – Vou te buscar às cinco, esteja livre.

- Ok. Beijos. – Disse Jensen desligando e sentando a mesa com uma sorridente Rose na sua frente. – Era a minha mãe.

- Eu sei. Geralmente a gente fica com essa cara de idiota apaixonado, quando falamos com a nossa mãe. - Disse Rose. – Vou lhe acompanhar, lá no restaurante não tive tempo, e assim ninguém come sozinho. – Jensen mordeu os lábios, mas não disse nada.

Conversaram sobre a cidade, Jensen descobriu que o marido da Rose foi o único missionário negro da história da religião local, e ele tinha muito orgulho disso. Fazia uns sete meses que se tornara viúva e um ano que tinha perdido um filho. Ele foi uma das vítimas do crime que ele estava trabalhando, Paul Bennet, a segunda vítima.

Descobriu que James, o noivo de Danneel, não voltou para a cidade por causa dela, e sim por causa de Paul. Eles iam embora da cidade juntos, mas uma semana antes James foi assassinado e Paul também, em menos de dois meses

-Meu marido não agüentou a dor da perda do filho. Quando ele descobriu a verdade sobre a homossexualidade de Paul, desejou que ele nunca tivesse nascido. Eu fiz tratamento para tê-lo, mas quando ele morreu a culpa e a tristeza consumiram meu marido. – Rose enxugou as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. – Desculpe.

- Você é muito forte. Perder o marido e o filho, é difícil de agüentar, acho que eu ficaria chorando dia e noite. – Disse Jensen segurando a mão da mulher.

- É no meu caso só à noite. Viu? Gastei agora algumas lágrimas que eram para mais tarde. – Disse a senhora rindo. – Cuidado com você dois. – Disse a mulher.

- Está tão evidente assim? – Jensen pensou em negar, porém confiava na mulher.

- Pelos olhares que trocam durante os almoços, conversando em silêncio... Apenas um cego não veria. E agora com essa atenção que o xerife lhe deu e a sua expressão ao falar com ele, para mim foi uma confirmação. Tenho medo por vocês, pois a inveja, o despeito, o preconceito, a intolerância não suporta ver um amor assim que transborda por todos os poros. E esse é o problema, pois é um amor que brilha, grita, aparece independente da vontade de seus protagonistas. – Falou Rose que se levantou para ir. – Vou rezar por vocês. – Disse acariciando o rosto de Jensen, que estava refletindo com as palavras da mulher e das novas informações que ela lhe deu. Precisava falar com Misha.

Quando o relógio marcou 5:00 h da tarde, Jensen estava tão ansioso que tomou um susto quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi loirão, tudo bem? – Perguntou Misha.

- Ah é você?

- Nunca me senti tão desprezado! Eu, seu melhor amigo, que estou aqui para guardar o seu traseiro. Por falar em traseiro, vai se encontrar com o xerife?

- Pra que você quer saber? – Perguntou Jensen impaciente para desligar. E também com a demora de Jared, ele estava atrasado dois minutos.

- Tenho que saber teus passos, esse é o meu trabalho ou já esqueceu?

- Desculpe, eu sei. Ele disse que viria me buscar às cinco, estou esperando.

- Credo, Jensen ele está atrasado três minutos, acho que ele vai te dar o fora! – Misha sabia que o loiro era impaciente e estava nervoso.

- Você acha? Mas por quê? – Disse Jensen colocando toda sua insegurança para fora. –Eu... - O médico foi interrompido por uma batida na porta, acompanhada da voz de Jared pedindo permissão para entrar. – Depois eu falo contigo. – E desligou o aparelho celular, sem dar chance de Misha responder alguma coisa. – Entra xerife.

Jared entrou, fechou a porta e sem pensar em nada andou em direção a Jensen, se sentou no colo do médico e lhe beijou.

- Também estava com saudade. – Disse Jensen assim que separaram suas bocas.

- É, e pelo visto tua saudade esta crescendo. – Disse Jared sorrindo, se levantando do colo de Jensen e logo em seguida puxou o loiro o deixando em pé. Mais uma vez o abraçou e beijo, era como se ele não conseguisse ficar sem sentir os lábios do loiro.

O telefone do Jensen tocou interrompendo o beijo. – Olha Dr. Ackles mantenha o GPS ligado, ouviu? – Era Misha.

- Claro Agente Collins. Tome mais uma vez o remédio e caso a diarréia não passe, amanhã venha tomar um soro aqui na clínica. – Falou Jensen rindo, e desligou o celular.

- OH! O que o agente Collins andou comendo? – Perguntou Jared rindo e fazendo careta.

- Ele eu não sei. – Disse Jensen puxando Jared pela cintura o fazendo sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- Por falar nisso, vamos antes que escureça. Avise que irá para a fazenda dos Willians, caso alguém pergunte. – Disse Jared, pois sabia que sua saída com Jensen da cidade poderia causar falatórios.

Jared pegou uma estrada de terra cravada no meio da mata. – Sei que estava escuro ontem quando viemos para a fazenda, mas o caminho está diferente. – Comentou Jensen encantado, agora que passavam por um túnel de árvores secular.

- Quem disse que estamos indo visitar Caroline Willians? Se considere raptado Dr.! – Disse Jared rindo.

- Devo ficar preocupado? – Perguntou Jensen querendo ser engraçado, mas ele estava ansioso, pois sabia o que isso significava.

- Depende, se você acha que ser seduzido até se entregar para mim, é motivo de preocupação, então deve. – A resposta de Jared confirmou suas suspeitas. – Vamos. – Disse Jared estacionando o carro numa espécie de clareira, a direita da estrada em que seguiam.

Jared puxou Jensen por um caminho na mata até uma pequena cabana, de madeira rústica, apenas com uma janela e uma porta. Devia ser de caça.

O xerife abriu a porta e colocou o loiro na frente dele o abraçando pela cintura. Da porta sem entrar, Jensen, olhou o ambiente e pensou "É hoje...". Então fechou os olhos e gemeu devido o beijo que Jared lhe depositava em seu pescoço, enquanto empurrava com o próprio corpo o loiro para dentro da cabana.

Nota: A Definição de bunda tipo pulinho, não é minha! É da Deany RS, a roubei de maneira descarada dos nossos emails trocados! Obrigada, gata! Ficou perfeita! A anja que uma definição para o Jared dela. Sei que para o nosso Jen é fácil! srsrsrsrs


	10. Chapter 10

Cap-10

Jared fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a, enquanto Jensen observava o ambiente. Era apenas um quarto. Além da porta de entrada existiam duas outras portas, uma estava fechada e a outra era no chão e estava aberta, parecia que dava acesso a um porão. Do outro lado existia uma lareira que ardia com um leve fogo, que aquecia o ambiente.

Na frente da lareira, várias mantas estendidas, formando uma espécie de cama que Jensen classificaria como 'ninho de amor'. Ao lado desse leito improvisado uma pequena mesa com frutas, queijos, frios diversos, pães italianos e uma panela que parecia de fondue. A iluminação era feita por lampiões estrategicamente colocados; tudo naquele lugar cheirava a sedução.

- Gostou? – Perguntou Jared, o abraçando por trás e pela cintura.

- Adorei, foi por isso que não almoçou comigo? – Falou Jensen enquanto Jared lhe retirava a jaqueta.

- Foi. – Disse Jared, agora lhe desabotoando a blusa.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas para quem teve tanto trabalho para me seduzir, está bem apressado. – Disse Jensen agora levantando os braços para facilitar a retirada de sua camiseta. E Jared sempre nas costas de Jensen.

- Você devia usar menos roupas quando estiver comigo. E não, eu não estou com pressa, apenas lhe preparando para a primeira parte de nossa noite. – Falou Jared agora passando as mãos pelo tronco nu do loiro.

Quando Jared baixou as mãos para lhe abrir as calças, Jensen interrompeu o gesto se virando de frente para o moreno. – Acho que estou em desvantagem. – Disse o loiro antes capturar os lábios do xerife com os seus. Durante os beijos, Jensen começou a retirar a jaqueta de Jared e lhe desabotoar sua camisa. – Você também devia diminuir as roupas que usa. – Disse depois de interromper os beijos para retirar a camisa e a camiseta do xerife. Ambos nus da cintura para cima se examinavam.

Jared vestido com botas e calça preta da farda. Jensen nunca imaginou achar um xerife tão sexy e perfeito. Ou melhor, nunca se imaginou desejando beijar, morder e passear com a língua em um peitoral masculino. Um sorriso cínico de lado surgiu no rosto de Jensen quando um pensamento sem vergonha surgiu em sua mente. "É, eu virei gay, mas um gay de muito bom gosto. Ninguém pode me condenar se me entregar a esse homem".

Jensen de calça branca e sapato também branco era pura sedução, um verdadeiro convite para brincar de médico. – Esse sorriso indica pensamentos não muito inocentes. Acho que vou ter que usar métodos pouco usuais para arrancar uma confissão. – Disse Jared, abraçando o loiro e prendendo os braços do mesmo para trás, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

-Então, xerife, lhe desafio a me arrancar meus pensamentos. – Respondeu Jensen entre um suspiro e outro. O loiro sentiu uma pequena risada de contra a sua pele que fez seu corpo arrepiar.

- Até amanhã de manhã, teus pensamentos, tua alma, teu corpo... Me pertencerão. – Disse Jared baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo as pernas de Jensen fraquejar com a expectativa. Com as mãos livres se apoiou nos ombros de Jared, que agora lhe segurava pela cintura.

Sem resistir, se abraçaram sentindo a pele nua um do outro, as mãos de um exploravam os músculos das costas do outro, sentindo a força e a vigor do corpo que queriam possuir. Nos beijos trocados, línguas se enroscavam e lutavam por espaço na boca do outro, as ereções se comprimiam dentro das calças enquanto eles se esfregavam buscando mais contato.

- Calma. – Disse Jared ao se separar do loiro com muita dificuldade. – Temos a noite toda pela frente.

Sem lhe soltar o corpo, Jared lhe conduzia em direção a porta localizada no chão. Quando chegaram à borda Jared virou Jensen de frente para descerem a escada. Assim o fizeram, com o moreno na frente segurando a mãos do loiro, lhe conduzindo. O caminho estava iluminado por pequenos lampiões; desceram a uma profundidade de uns quatro metros no final da descida uma grande pedra lisa e depois mais degraus que agora adentravam numa espécie de piscina natural. Pararam na pedra, Jensen estava encantado, era uma espécie de caverna subterrânea. A casa havia sido construída em cima da entrada dela.

- Por onde viemos é a única saída por terra; a outra fica por baixo de uma grande pedra. Meu avô que descobriu e construiu essa casa. E para evitar que animais entrem aqui, colocou uma grade na saída aquática. – Explicou Jared. – Agora é hora de um banho bem gostoso. – Falou o moreno desabotoando a calça do médico.

- É linda essa caverna e um banho é bom, mas acho que essa água está meio fria. – Disse Jensen olhando com receio para piscina.

- Não, essa caverna é de rochas vulcânicas e alguma coisa a deixa sempre com a temperatura ideal, principalmente no inverno. Ops! Caiu a calça! – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- Não caiu! Você puxou. – A reclamação de Jensen fez Jared sorrir do jeito que Jensen gostava. Tirou os sapatos e o resto da calça que tinha ficado arriada no meio das pernas. – Vem cá deixa eu lhe ajudar também. – Disse o loiro agora apenas de boxer e fez o moreno sentar nos degraus e lhe tirou as botas.

- Por que essa violência? – Disse Jared quando o loiro lhe puxou pela calça para colocá-lo em pé. O comentário foi ignorado e Jensen lhe retirou totalmente a roupa, inclusive a boxer. Para praticar essa ação, o loiro tinha se abaixado ficando com um dos joelhos no chão e assim ficou admirando a beleza do xerife o corpo nu iluminado apenas pelas fracas luzes dos lampiões.

Jared estendeu as mãos para Jensen ficar em pé e lhe retirou também a sua boxer. Os pelos dourados do médico brilhavam formando uma aura mágica em volta do loiro, deixando o moreno totalmente hipnotizado pela visão.

Jensen caminhou para água e colocou primeiro o pé para sentir a temperatura, e percebeu que realmente era agradável e foi descendo os degraus bem devagar e viu que Jared não o acompanhava. – Ei, preciso de alguém para esfregar as minhas costas. – Disse o loiro, e assim o moreno veio em sua direção.

Eles se abraçaram e se envolveram em um longo beijo, a profundidade da água lhes chegavam até a cintura. Jared conduziu o loiro até a escada de acesso e sentou colocando o médico sentado em uma de suas coxas, pegou um sabonete liquido e começou a passar em Jensen.

- Tutti-frutti! – Exclamou Jensen ao sentir odor do sabonete.

- É neutro. Aqui é uma fonte de água, apesar de corrente não quero agredi-la com produtos mais fortes. Então fica quieto e aproveita o banho.

As mãos de Jared percorriam o corpo de Jensen, que agora estava em pé enquanto o moreno lhe ensaboava. Ombros, o peito, se demorando nos mamilos, o xerife riu na hora em que Jensen trancou os lábios com os dentes, mas não falou nada. Apenas um gemido quando Jared apertou o bico do seu peito. – Doeu. – Disse o loiro com a voz rouca e meio ofegante.

- Eu sei. – Falou Jared divertido. Continuou a viagem pelo corpo do loiro, lhe tocando em lugares que ele nunca permitiu ninguém tocar, principalmente um homem. Mas apesar de certo constrangimento, o prazer era maior. Quando moreno lhe virou de costas e foi descendo e tentou lavar entre as nádegas, o loiro ficou tenso. – Relaxa. – Pediu Jared junto ao seu ouvido.

- Não consigo.

- Não vou fazer nada que não queira.

"Esse é o problema. Eu quero! Eu pensei isso? Que eu quero? Não! Eu não quero. Quer sim..." Jensen brigava com ele próprio em pensamento e Jared percebeu, interrompendo os carinhos.

- O que foi? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo. – Agora é a minha vez. – Disse Jensen pegando o sabonete. Jared sabia do conflito na cabeça do loiro, mas ele não estava com pressa e deixou-se acariciar pelo médico, afinal era maravilhoso sentir aquelas mãos em seu corpo. Isso fazia Jensen ficar mais seguro e por conseqüência baixar a guarda. "Essa noite vai ser deliciosamente longa". Pensou o xerife enquanto se entregava as carícias de Jensen.

Enquanto percorria o corpo de Jared, seu olhar era de pura adoração pelo moreno. A cada músculo perfeito por onde passava a mão, gemidos de prazer escapavam de sua boca sem nem ao menos perceber, mas Jared se excitava com as reações que provocava em Jensen, e nem se importou quando este o virou de costas.

- Esse sabonete é neutro e não agride a natureza e com certeza não vai fazer mal a você. – Disse Jensen, se posicionando na lateral do corpo de Jared, e assim tendo acesso total ao xerife, tanto pela frente como por trás. E o xerife percebeu as intenções do loiro.

- Jen... – Jared parou quando sentiu uma das mãos do loiro em seu membro, enquanto a outro procurava a sua entrada mais íntima, lambuzada com bastante sabão para não machucar o moreno. O xerife olhou para o loiro e se perdeu no verde daqueles olhos cheios de desejo. E gemeu ao se sentir invadido pelo primeiro dedo do loiro. – Isso era para depois. – Falou o moreno com a respiração entrecortada, ainda tentando impedir, mas sem vontade alguma que o médico parasse aquela invasão que com certeza lhe encheria de prazer.

- Depois tem mais. – Disse Jensen lhe beijando, sem deixar de lhe manipular o pênis, e nesse momento colocando o segundo dedo e o terceiro logo em seguida.

- Mas... – Jared ainda tentou evitar o que estava para acontecer.

- Agora eu digo para você: relaxa. – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido e em seguida lhe beijou e o virou de costas contra a parede lateral que formava a escada.

"Essa parte não estava nos meus planos." Foi o último pensamento do xerife, enquanto Jensen lhe penetrava com cuidado, mas com firmeza. Assim que se viu totalmente dentro moreno, parou e esperou o xerife se acostumar e dar o sinal para ele continuar o que não demorou, pois logo Jared se mexeu contra seu membro, em um leve rebolado arrancando um gemido de puro prazer de Jensen, que não deixou o seu amante esperando.

Com estocadas rápidas e sempre manipulando o pênis do xerife, logo os dois alcançaram o ápice do prazer. Após ficarem um pouco abraçados, Jared viu pelas mãos do loiro que já estavam muito tempo dentro d'água. Trocaram um longo beijo e terminaram o banho.

- Vou ficar nu? – Perguntou o loiro, quando voltaram para cima.

- Acredito que não vai precisar de roupa, mas trouxe algo bem confortável e fácil de tirar. – Falou Jared sorrindo e lhe mostrando um rob de seda verde. – Vem. Deixa eu te enxugar – E assim foi feito, um enxugou o outro. O rob de Jared era azul escuro.

Sentaram-se enfrente a lareira, Jared pendurou a panela com a fondue de queijo, serviu um liquido vermelho que parecia vinho em duas taças.

- Vinho? Isso é para me deixar porre e depois se aproveitar de mim? – Perguntou Jensen de maneira provocativa.

- De maneira alguma, é suco de uva, sem nada de álcool. Para o que vou fazer com você, te quero totalmente sóbrio. – Respondeu Jared, olhando nos olhos verdes de Jensen que sentiu seu coração acelerar diante da resposta do xerife. – Comida leve e de fácil digestão.

Jensen aconchegou seu corpo junto ao do maior que o abraçou e assim se alimentaram. Servindo a comida, que era composta apenas de frutas, pães e queijos que eram colocados em suas bocas pelas mãos do outro, sempre sorrindo e conversando sobre suas vidas. Jensen descobriu que Jared era biólogo marinho, o loiro lhe contou algumas histórias da faculdade. Queria lhe dizer que era do FBI, mas não podia, apesar de confiar no moreno.

Assim que terminaram, Jared afastou a mesa, tirou a panela da lareira e voltou para junto do loiro. – Agora vamos ao prato principal. – Falou antes de iniciar um beijo profundo, calmo, romântico e possessivo. Suas mãos escorregavam pelo tecido macio do rob que Jensen vestia, buscando o cinto que mantinha fechado. Depois de ter aberto a roupa do loiro, começou a passear pela pele macia e perfumada do médico, suspiros se faziam ouvir pela cabana.

-Por que sempre sou eu que fico sem roupa primeiro? – Falou Jensen se ajoelhando e abrindo o rob de Jared. – Você é maravilhoso, e me pertence. – O xerife se surpreendeu com o tom de tão cheio de posse que Jensen usou.

- E você é meu? – Perguntou aproveitando o gancho do loiro.

- Totalmente. – Respondeu olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Então deita. – Disse o moreno e loiro prontamente obedeceu. – Deixa-me tomar posse do que é meu. – Jared estava por cima do loiro e entre suas pernas e percebeu a tensão tomando conta do corpo do loiro. A luta interna entre se entregar ao momento e o preconceito. – De que você tem medo, não vou te machucar. – Falou Jared acariciando o rosto de Jensen. – Não irei fazer nada que não lhe dê prazer ou que não queira. Confia. – Pediu antes de lhe beijar.

Jared abandonou a boca pecaminosa de Jensen, e foi distribuindo beijos até o lóbulo de sua orelha onde deu uma sugada e mordeu levemente. Suas mãos passeavam pelo peito musculoso e pela lateral do corpo de Jensen, que abraçava o moreno e às vezes enterrava os dedos nas costas do xerife quando a sensação das carícias se intensificava.

Palavras desconexas escaparam dos lábios de Jensen, quando a boca de Jared começou a sugar seus mamilos, alternando entre lambidas e mordidas. Sua boca viajava de um para o outro, derrubando a primeira barreira do médico, sobre o fato de que não sentir prazer no peito. Em alguns momentos Jensen apertava a cabeça do xerife contra ele e em outros puxava seus cabelos com violência, e gritava quando Jared mordia com mais força devido o puxão no seu cabelo.

Depois de um tempo nessa brincadeira o xerife continuou descendo pelo corpo do loiro, passou pelo seu sexo sem tocá-lo, desceu pelas pernas, sempre beijando e lambendo cada pedaço de pele do loiro. Repetiu a operação do outro lado, Jensen estava totalmente entregue. Era uma massa de terminações nervosas, nunca imaginou sentir tanto prazer, e Jared nem tinha tocada em seu pênis e o impediu de fazer quando tentou.

Depois de percorrer suas pernas de alto a baixo, Jared voltou a lhe beijar e desceu novamente. Dessa vez dobrou as pernas do loiro e o beijou pela parte interna. Jensen gemeu alto quando a língua do moreno passou pela fronteira entre a coxa e a virilha.

Jared estava encantado do jeito entregue do loiro, sentiu que podia fazer o que quisesse com ele, mas resolveu esperar, pois a exploração pelo corpo de Jensen era muito prazerosa para ser interrompida.

O xerife colocou os testículos de Jensen entre os lábios e sentiu as pernas do loiro querem fechar e assim lhe prendendo. Essa reação foi devido à forte sensação que lhe percorreu o corpo, mas conseguiu segurar e mantê-las na posição.

Jared parou o carinho e ficou olhando para Jensen até que o loiro abriu os olhos, que estavam escuros de tanto prazer que estava sentindo. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu coração acelerou mais quando viu a boca do xerife ir em direção ao seu membro que latejava de tão duro que estava.

O xerife passou primeiro a língua por toda extensão do pênis do loiro, que agora lhe olhava com os lábios entre abertos, na expectativa. Jensen gemeu alto ao ver a glande envolvida pela boca de Jared, seu corpo tremia todo e o moreno começou em um vai e vem, que aos poucos ia acelerando, e sem agüentar o médico agarrou a cabeça do amante e começou a ditar a velocidade.

O gosto e o cheiro do loiro eram embriagadores e por isso Jared continuou com o sexo oral, até Jensen gozar na sua boca. Apesar de o médico ter tentado parar, foi totalmente ignorado, então se deixou levar pelos espasmos de prazer que lhe tomavam o corpo.

Jared saboreou cada gota do sêmen de Jensen, e depois foi abraçar o corpo cansado e saciado do loiro que suspirava feliz junto ao seu pescoço.

Apesar do orgasmo recente o loiro começou a beijar o moreno, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do xerife. – Sabe que vou te beijar todinho. – Disse Jensen resolvido a proporcionar o mesmo prazer que sentiu.

- Todinho? – Perguntou Jared provocando o loiro.

- Todinho. – Respondeu e para provar isso começou a explorar o xerife com as mãos e boca.

Jared gemia com os beijos e mordidas que recebia por todo o seu corpo. Jensen sugava com maestria seu mamilo, e manipulava o outro com a mão, e alternava. Virou Jared de costas e lhe beijou todos os músculos. Desceu a língua até a base da coluna, e depois mordeu cada nádega, e também desceu por uma perna e subiu pela outra. Se deitou em cima do corpo do xerife, esfregando seu membro ereto em suas nádegas, e ele estava pronto para ser possuído pelo loiro novamente, mas Jensen não queria isso... Ainda.

Descendo novamente pela coluna do moreno, adentrou com a língua entre as nádegas do xerife, fazendo-o prender a respiração pela carícia ousada do médico. "Se continuar assim, acho que não vou ter esse loirinho essa noite, por que o que mais quero é me entregar outra vez a ele."

Jensen virou novamente o xerife de frente para ele e se encaixou entre suas pernas, suas ereções roçavam uma na outra, suas bocas se encontraram em um longo beijo interrompido apenas para respirarem.

- Preciso de você agora, por favor. – Disse Jared, que o abraçava e enlaçava o corpo do loiro com as pernas. "Sou tão fácil, mas quem resistiria a essa boca lhe percorrendo o corpo." – Pensou Jared assim que o pedido saiu de sua boca.

- Sinto muito, mas ainda não cumpri o que prometi. – Disse Jensen resistindo à tentação de possuir o moreno, que se abria e se esfregava nele. – Ainda tem partes do seu corpo que ainda não provei. – Completou mordendo o pescoço do xerife e começando a descer com a boca em direção a seu sexo, o próximo alvo do loiro.

- Você quer fazer isso? – Perguntou Jared quando o loiro parou junto ao sexo do moreno.

- Quero conhecer o sabor do teu corpo em detalhes. – Respondeu o loiro olhando para o membro pulsante a sua frente. "Nunca pensei que estaria tão ansioso para colocar um pênis na minha boca; é enorme e parece ser tão saboroso. Mas será que existe alguma parte desse homem que não seja gostosa?" Foi o pensamento de Jensen quando, com a ponta da língua, percorreu toda a extensão do membro do Jared, que procurava ar devido o prazer de sentir e ver a ação do loiro.

Jensen circulou com a língua a glande, como se estivesse experimentando, e Jared estava para alcançar o ápice apenas por visualizar aquela boca pornográfica se preparando para abocanhar o seu membro.

- PARA! – Gritou Jared assustando Jensen, que parou sem saber o que tinha feito de errado.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Os dentes. – Disse Jared, se referindo ao fato de que quando Jensen colocou o seu pênis na boca, não o protegeu dos dentes, causando uma sensação contrária a que o loiro queria.

Jensen sorriu sem jeito. – Desculpa, mas eu nunca fiz isso.

- Eu sei meu amor, mas você vai aprender bem direitinho, não se preocupe. Agora deixa eu te mostrar, de novo, como se faz. – Disse Jared, tentando fazer o loiro deitar. "Agora serás meu."

- Mas antes, você queria uma coisa, que quero agora. – Falou Jensen insinuante.

- Antes... Agora te quero deitado, para sentir sua pele sob a minha boca novamente.

"Sinto que não escapo dessa vez." Pensou Jensen, se deitando nervoso com a expectativa.

Com carinho, começaram novamente a sessão de beijos, carícias, palavras obscenas eram ditas, gemidos escapavam de maneira sem vergonha, gritos eram ouvidos quando algumas mordidas mais fortes eram sentidas.

Jared, com uma calma torturante, beijou o tórax do loiro, sem esquecer-se de lhe sugar os mamilos, pois sabia que enlouquecia de prazer o médico, ao contrário do que este dizia.

Se posicionando entre as pernas do loiro, pegou o lubrificante e melou três de seus dedos. Sorriu passando confiança para Jensen que lhe olhou sério, mas lhe sorriu de volta como se dando permissão.

O xerife tomou o membro de Jensen com a boca, sugando e lambendo, distraindo a mente do loiro, enquanto lhe abria mais as pernas e tentava lhe introduzir o primeiro dedo. O médico ficou tenso, mas logo relaxou, devido à ação da boca do moreno em seu pênis.

Jensen gemeu de dor ao se sentir penetrado com o primeiro dedo e depois gemeu de prazer com as primeiras movimentações de Jared dentro dele, voltou a reclamar com a introdução do segundo dedo, mas logo a dor foi esquecida e em seguida o terceiro dedo, e o moreno sempre lhe sugando o pênis.

O médico não esperava as fortes sensações que dominavam o seu corpo e não agüentou gozando novamente na boca de Jared.

Jensen tentava normalizar a respiração, enquanto Jared lhe encarava entre o divertido e o terno – Meu doutor está satisfeito? – Perguntou.

- Hã... Hã. – Foi a resposta de Jensen.

- E o que ele quer agora? – Perguntou Jared que abraçava o loiro, que estava praticamente deitado em seu peito.

- Dormir. – Respondeu Jensen de olhos fechados, se aninhando nos braços de um surpreso moreno.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nem vou comentar, pois no final extrapolo! Srsrs**

**Participem do concurso!**

- Dormir! – Exclamou Jared quase que indignado.(1) – Você está satisfeito, mas eu não estou! – Disse Jared que sentia seu corpo arder de desejo pelo loiro.

- Eu sei. – Falou o loiro abrindo os olhos e neles um sentimento de culpa. – Desculpa, mas se você me der cinco minutinhos, apenas cinco minutinhos, posso resolver esse problema. – Disse Jensen praticamente fechando os olhos. Jared viu que realmente Jensen não teria nenhuma condição de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ok! Cinco minutos. – Falou o moreno conformado, e ajeitando o loiro sobre seu peito da maneira mais confortável para Jensen que já dormia, nos lábios um sorriso de felicidade.

Jared ficou olhando o loiro dormir. A respiração suave, com os lábios entre abertos, o corpo nu bem junto ao dele, o perfume que escapava de seus cabelos, o ombro sardento. Tudo em Jensen lhe despertava desejos contraditórios. De um lado uma vontade de deixá-lo dormir e cuidar que nada lhe perturbasse o sono, do outro a intenção de acordá-lo e o possuir, não necessariamente nessa ordem. "Ele tinha que ser tão perfeito? Mesmo dormindo me seduz tanto." – Foi o pensamento de Jared, que decidiu o que fazer com o loiro.

Sem conseguir se controlar mais, Jared virou o loiro deitando-o de costas para o leito improvisado, e se deitou sobre ele.

- Jensen. – Chamou Jared, falando baixo em seu ouvido, lhe dando leves mordidas. Fazendo o loiro gemer mesmo adormecido. – Jensen, meu amor, já passou mais de cinco minutos, preciso de você. – O moreno falava e avança sobre seu pescoço, aos poucos o loiro ia acordando.

- Quero acordar assim todos os dias da minha vida. – Comentou Jensen, sentindo a boca de Jared sobre a sua pele. O médico ficou preocupado em saber se daria conta de satisfazer o xerife, afinal ele estava cansado e saciado. Sua preocupação durou pouco, pois logo seu corpo começou a reagir perante as carícias do moreno. Ao tentar virar o corpo para ficar sobre o xerife, Jensen foi seguro para ficar na posição em que se encontrava, totalmente dominado.

As mãos de Jensen percorriam as costas de Jared, que se encaixava entre as pernas do loiro, enquanto descia com a boca em direção ao membro já ereto do médico, o tomando nos lábios. O xerife pegou o lubrificante e começou a preparar o loiro, que não resistiu à entrada do primeiro dedo e gemeu de maneira maravilhosa aos ouvidos de Jared. O moreno viu nisso um convite para colocar o segundo, sem deixar de sugar o membro do médico. Se deliciou quando o loiro movimentou o corpo procurando mais contato.

Com as mãos enroladas nos cabelos do xerife, Jensen não sabia de onde vinha tanto prazer: da boca de Jared ou de seus dedos lhe invadindo, abrindo caminho para aconchegar algo bem maior. Essa expectativa lhe enchia de prazer, mas no fundo sua mente não aceitava o que seu corpo desejava.(2)

Jared lhe largou o membro, levantando e abrindo as suas pernas, expondo melhor seu objetivo, e se deitou sobre o corpo do loiro lhe beijando. Assim se posicionando para começar a invasão do corpo tão desejado.

- Jared, espera. – Pediu Jensen, ao sentir o pênis do xerife forçando a sua entrada. – Por que você quer me dominar desse jeito? – Perguntou.

- Dominar? Quando você me penetra é isso que está fazendo? Me dominando? – Perguntou como resposta para o loiro.

- Não! – Respondeu Jensen de maneira angustiante, por medo de ter sido mal interpretado por Jared. E talvez ter magoado o moreno.

- Então por que é? – Insistiu o xerife.

- Por que eu te desejo e te quero por inteiro. – "E eu te amo". O pensamento surpreendente completou o motivo de sempre querer possuir o moreno. "E por te amar, vou me entregar a você!". Jensen não conseguia colocar isso em palavras e insinuou seu corpo aconchegando mais Jared entre as pernas. Envergonhado baixou os olhos esperando a consumação do ato.

- Olha para mim. – Pediu Jared. – Meu desejo por você é tanto que chega a doer, é por isso que preciso te sentir por inteiro, saber como é estar dentro do seu corpo. – Disse o xerife assim que os olhos verdes de Jensen lhe encararam. "E além do mais eu te amo. Quando amamos queremos tudo que o ser amado pode dar." Esse foi o pensamento de Jared, ao iniciar a penetração do corpo de Jensen.

Eles não diziam que se amavam, mas tudo neles gritavam esse amor.

O médico cravou as unhas curtas nas costas do xerife, assim que a glande começou abrir caminho para o resto do membro. A dor inicial era tanta que o loiro não conseguia respirar, e Jared ia avançando sentindo-se vitorioso a cada centímetro conquistado. Estava preocupado com Jensen, mas ele sabia que essa dor era apenas no início e logo o prazer substituiria a dor.

Para conseguir respirar Jensen soltou um grito de dor. – Por favor! Para. – Pediu; não sabia como Jared tinha agüentado, afinal ele não era pequeno.

- Calma meu amor, falta apenas um pouquinho, e logo a dor passa.(3) – Disse Jared parando, mas sem sair de dentro do loiro.

- Falta? – Perguntou o loiro, com os olhos arregalados. – Eu não agüento mais nadinha.

Jared riu da expressão de surpresa e incredulidade de Jensen. – Agüenta e vai pedir mais.

- Impos... – Jared interrompeu o loiro lhe tomando os lábios em um beijo e assim distrair a mente do loiro, enquanto terminava a sua conquista naquele território inexplorado. Assim que se viu todo dentro de Jensen, interrompeu o beijo e ficou parado olhando para o loiro. Seus olhos azuis esverdeados estavam escuros de desejo, Jensen estremeceu pensando no momento em que esse desejo explodiria. Ele nem sabia que esse desejo também estava refletido em seus olhos.

Depois de um tempo Jared iniciou a se movimentar, retirou com calma todo o pênis para enfiar novamente, arrancando novos protestos de Jensen. Repetiu a operação de novo, e na terceira vez os protestos se transformaram em gemidos de dor e prazer.

"Como algo tão dolorido no começo pode se tornar algo tão gostoso?" Pensou Jensen entre gemidos e antes de esvaziar totalmente a mente e se entregar as sensações prazer. Nunca antes de maneira tão intensa.

- Se eu soubesse como é bom estar dentro de ti, que era tão quente, não tinha esperado tanto tempo. – Disse Jared, enquanto levantava uma das pernas de Jensen para penetrá-lo mais profundamente, arrancando novos e mais fortes gemidos de prazer.

"E se eu soubesse que era tão bom te ter dentro de mim, já teria me entregado a mais tempo". Pensou Jensen diante das palavras do moreno, mas admitir isso em voz alta estava longe de acontecer.

Logo estavam se movimentando em um mesmo ritmo, entregues aquele ato. Para Jensen só existia Jared lhe penetrando, lhe beijando e mordendo, esmagando seu corpo com o dele e dos belos lábios do loiro um único som: uma espécie de mantra, pedindo por mais e invocando o nome do xerife.

Jared tentava se aprofundar mais no corpo do loiro, como se fosse possível, a cada pedido que escapava daquela boca, que era a sua perdição.

Com as pernas de Jensen lhe envolvendo a cintura, Jared agarrou o corpo do loiro por baixo e aumentou a velocidade e a força de cada estocada, arrancando gritos de puro prazer do médico e nem percebia os sons que também fazia.

Como testemunha daquela entrega e posse, o fogo da lareira que se sentia inútil. Sabia que aqueles corpos que iluminava não precisavam de seu calor.

Jensen não queria que aquele momento acabasse e muito menos Jared, que tentou diminuir o ritmo. Era uma missão impossível e assim juntos, lutando para prolongar aquele ato tão cheio de prazer e descobertas, alcançaram o êxtase. Jatos quentes preencheram o loiro, enquanto seu sêmen se derramava entre os dois.

- Fica. – Foram as palavras do loiro antes de adormecer, quando Jared ia sair de dentro dele. Obediente,(3) Jared apenas se aninhou sobre o corpo de Jensen da melhor maneira possível e se entregou ao sono, que invadia os amantes saciados.

J&J

Jensen acordou com o som do celular de Jared tocando para despertar. Com o peso do xerife sobre si, e uma incomoda e desconhecida dor, até aquele dia, numa certa parte de seu corpo. Lembrar o motivo dessa dor o fazia corar de vergonha.

Jared também acordou com o barulho irritante do celular, feliz levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos verdes de Jensen; neles o moreno percebeu a confusão em que estava a mente do loiro.

- Nem vou perguntar se foi bom para você, por que... Seus gemidos na hora, não vão permitir mentiras. – Disse Jared, recebendo de volta um sorriso tímido de Jensen.

- Por que tão cedo? – Disse o loiro ignorando o comentário do moreno.

- Temos que tomar um bom banho. Vamos passar na fazenda dos Willians. Você tem de ir à sua casa trocar de roupa e eu tenho de estar às 7hs na delegacia. Sou o xerife e tenho de dar o exemplo. – Explicou Jared dando leves beijos no rosto de Jensen, que fechou os olhos de prazer por sentir os lábios do maior em sua pele.

-Ai! – Reclamou Jensen quando se levantou, e em seguida mordeu os lábios, constrangido.

- Fica doído, é normal. – Disse Jared.

- Não! É por que você é... Enorme. – Falou Jensen como acusasse o moreno.

Jared sorriu. – E você é pequeno? Acha que não doeu? Vem tomar um banho, a água quente deve estar uma delícia. – O moreno puxou o médico para um beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido. – E sabe o que é mais engraçado? – Continuo depois do beijo. – Apesar da dor do começo e do depois, o prazer entre esses estágios é tão maravilhoso, que cedemos apenas para experimentar novamente, e novamente e novamente...

Jensen deu um sorriso de lado. – Acho que não vou querer experimentar de novo, não consigo nem andar. Vou ter que fazer as minhas consultas hoje todas de pé. Vou ter que passar o dia de pé. – E foi andando em direção a caverna subterrânea, sem olhar para o xerife. Não pode ver o sorriso cínico do mesmo e nem o seu olhar cheio de desejo ao ver o corpo do médico, iluminado pelos lampiões, que ainda estavam acessos.

O loiro mergulhou na água de temperatura perfeita e realmente relaxante. Tentou esvaziar a mente dos últimos acontecimentos, que apesar de serem prazerosos, perturbavam os seus pensamentos. Não que estivesse arrependido, mas estava muito confuso.

Jared parou no meio da escada com as águas batendo-lhe no joelho e ficou observando o loiro, que nadava com braçadas vigorosas. Ele ia até o outro lado da caverna, que tinha uns oito metros de comprimento e outros três de largura.

Vendo o moreno ali parado, mostrando sua magnífica nudez, como se estivesse hipnotizado Jensen nadou de volta em direção ao xerife.

- Nadando assim? Melhorou a dor? – Perguntou dando a mão a Jensen que aceitou e ficou de frente para o moreno, lhe olhando nos olhos, sem responder. Mas logo se envolveram em um longo e apaixonado beijo. – Me deixa dar um banho nesse corpo que agora me pertence. – Disse Jared em seu ouvido como se contasse um segredo, fazendo o médico ficar vermelho. Antes que ele reclamasse de qualquer coisa, o xerife já o estava beijando novamente e percorria seu corpo, lhe tocando, apertando, arranhando, provando que estava certo, seu corpo não lhe pertencia mais.

Pegando o sabonete com o aroma de tutti-fruit começou a ensaboar Jensen no peito, se demorando nos mamilos, arrancando gemidos de prazer do loiro. Desceu pelas pernas e depois subiu acariciando a parte interna das coxas. Segurou os testículos entre as mãos, numa leve massagem, e sem pressa subiu pelo membro do loiro que estava ereto. Em uma leve masturbação atiçou o loiro ainda mais, antes de virá-lo de costas. Jensen se apoiou na parede que formava a escada com á água pelos joelhos.

Massageando os ombros, passando pela lateral do corpo do loiro, Jared ia espalhando o sabonete líquido pelo seu tronco. Quando o xerife invadiu, com dedos audaciosos, entre suas nádegas não reclamou, nem quando sentiu os primeiros dedos a lhe invadirem. Aceitou tudo com gemidos de prazer.

- Arrebita pra mim. – Ordenou Jared, lhe segurando pelo quadril e foi prontamente obedecido.

Jensen teve uma reação de surpresa a se ver penetrado novamente, mas Jared lhe acertou diretamente naquele ponto de prazer que o homem tem, mas que é tratado com tantos tabus. E qualquer protesto morreu em um grito de prazer.

Totalmente dentro do loiro, Jared esfregava o peito musculoso nas costas do médico, que por estar ensaboada, diminuía o atrito entre as peles, em um louco deslize de prazer. Jensen, se sentindo preenchido, começou a mexer os quadris buscando satisfação, no que foi prontamente atendido pelo xerife. Com estocadas vigorosas e fortes se perdiam nas sensações provocadas pelo outro.

Totalmente entregue Jensen alcançou o orgasmo, apenas com a penetração, sem nenhuma manipulação em seu pênis. Jared gozou logo em seguida ao sentir as contrações do menor em seu membro.

Jared virou o loiro de frente e lhe beijou. Depois o puxou para a água, a fim de terminarem o banho. Apesar de o loiro não se recusar a receber os carinhos, o moreno percebeu que o mesmo evitava lhe olhar nos olhos. "De novo eu aceitei sem nem reclamar! Mas é tão maravilhoso ter ele dentro de mim, realmente esse corpo não me pertence mais." Pensava Jensen, enquanto era banhado por Jared.

- Por que você fez? Eu disse que estava dolorido e não queria outra vez. – Falou Jensen quando já estavam de volta à cabana.

- Não vi você reclamando. – Disse Jared. Jensen não replicou e novamente aceitou a aproximação do moreno, que lhe envolvia em uma toalha. – Droga, queria ter mais tempo. – Falou o moreno depois de terminar a deliciosa tarefa de enxugar o belo corpo do loiro.

-Mais tempo? – Perguntou Jensen vestindo uma calça de moletom de Jared, sem cueca, pois não tinha nenhuma.

- Para um terceiro round. – Disse o moreno provocando o loiro, o tocando por cima da calça. O loiro ficou vermelho. – Você está vermelho como uma virgem recém deflorada.

- Mas eu sou uma virgem recém deflorada. – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo Jared sorrir com gosto, mostrando as covinhas que ele tanto amava. – Duas vezes.

- Jensen. Somos deflorados apenas uma vez, e eu também era virgem, mas nem por isso fiquei assim tão envergonhado. – Falou o moreno. – Até parece que o que fizemos foi sujo ou errado. Ou você está se sentindo assim? – Perguntou o xerife já se cansando da atitude do loiro.

- Não, mas...

- Não venha com 'mas'. – Disse Jared interrompendo. – Dizendo que sou gay e etc. Apesar de ter aceitado melhor do que você o que aconteceu, nunca pensei em ser o passivo. – Era verdade. Apesar do discurso de que aquilo não era pecado, Jared não tinha tanta certeza e achava que sendo sempre o ativo podia o castigo ser mais leve, contraditório, mas assim era a sua vida com esse segredo que carregava. Porém agora que aconteceu não conseguia se arrepender, pois por mais que não falasse, tinha se entregado por amor e esperava que Jensen correspondesse a esse amor.

J&J

Passaram na fazenda do Willians. Descobriram que Genevieve, juntamente com Dannell, estiveram por lá, numa visita para o novo membro da família.

A matriarca recebeu ambos com um sorriso estranho no rosto. E quando tocaram no nome das duas um comentário: – Cuidado. Elas não vieram aqui por causa da pequena Jensen. – O médico foi ver a sua menina, a primeira que nascera por suas mãos. A emoção de ver esse pequenino ser era única, sentia que sua contribuição para aquele ser estar ali vivo era significativa. Agradeceu por ter sido um excelente aluno em Harvard e mesmo sem nunca ter feito um parto, teve sucesso. E sem as condições adequadas de um hospital.

Quando o médico ia saindo foi chamado pela matriarca. – Dr., almas gêmeas quando se encontram não se incomodam em quais corpos estão vestidas nessa vida, o único desejo delas é ficarem juntas. Quando a mente, por algumas regras inventadas pelo homem moderno, não quer aceitar essa ligação, a alma padece e faz adoecer o corpo. Espero que a pequenina tenha a sorte de encontrar a sua outra metade, assim como o responsável pelo seu nome teve, e que este tenha a sabedoria de aceitar e lutar por esse amor. – A velha senhora, colocou a mão na cabeça de Jensen, fechou os olhos como se fizesse uma pequena oração. – Pequenos segredos podem causar grandes estragos. – Disse a matriarca após abrir os olhos. O loiro se despediu e durante todo percurso até a sua casa se manteve calado.

Jensen saiu do carro e não chamou o xerife para entrar. Na verdade ele estava tão envolvido nas palavras da anciã que não percebeu o que fez e nem o olhar magoado do moreno.

J&J

Jensen chegou ao quarto, trocou de roupa, e se encarou no espelho.

"Idiota". Era o que sua imagem refletida no espelho dizia. "Você gemeu como uma vadia no cio. E se ele chegasse agora e te jogasse nessa cama você não diria não. Então para de frescura." (5)O loiro brigava com ele mesmo. Jensen estava nessa discussão consigo quando o xerife entrou no seu quarto.

- Jensen! – Jared o chamou, e assim que o médico lhe encarou viu nos olhos do moreno a mágoa, a incerteza e um pouco de raiva. – Eu não posso voltar atrás do que aconteceu, e mesmo que pudesse não voltaria, pois não me arrependo, mas... – Parou de falar como se pensasse se devia continuar, mas resolver abrir o que passava dentro de seu ser. - Estou com medo de te perder por causa de algo que para mim foi especial, porém parece que para você foi apenas uma coisa que lhe envergonha, pois nem consegue me olhar direito.

- Eu sou um idiota! Me perdoa! Eu... Estou... Apenas confuso, eu... – Jensen mordia os lábios. – Eu ... – Respirou fundo e Jared lhe olhava em expectativa. – Gostar tanto... – Falou baixinho, desviando os olhos do moreno, que mesmo a um metro de distância não conseguiu ouvir direito.

- Não ouvi o que disse... – Falou o xerife se aproximando mais do loiro.

- Eu não esperava gostar de te ter dentro de mim. – Jensen falava e ficava vermelho.

- Você está preocupado por razões erradas, por que agora você está achando que sempre foi gay?

- Eu não sou gay! – Jensen mordeu os lábios e revirou os olhos. – Quero dizer... O único homem que desejo é você.

- Tudo bem. Sei que estás confuso, mas... Apenas não se afasta de mim.

- Nunca... Você vai ter que casar comigo, afinal eu era virgem. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, mais calmo naquela manhã pela primeira vez.

Jared sorriu e segurou o rosto de Jensen em suas mãos e depositou leves beijos em seus olhos, na ponta do nariz fazendo o loiro sorrir e no final tomou posse dos lábios que eram a sua perdição, em um beijo calmo, apaixonado que aos pouco ia se aprofundando. Continuaram nesse beijo até instinto de sobrevivência pedir para respirarem, e perceberam que estavam envolvido em um abraço forte, onde os corpos de ambos exigiam mais contato entre si.

- Acho que temos de descer e parar por aqui, senão a cidade vai ficar sem segurança e saúde por hoje. – Disse Jared.

- Mas aqui o povo nem adoece e nem causa tantos problemas com a lei. – Falou Jensen se aconchegando nos braços do xerife, beijando o pescoço do mesmo fazendo-o gemer e apertar com força a cintura do loiro.

- Vamos descer, caso contrário não vou me responsabilizar pelos seus traumas. – Disse Jared se afastando com dificuldade de Jensen.

- E quem disse que eu ficaria por baixo? – Respondeu Jensen rindo de maneira sem vergonha.

- Quem me experimenta uma vez, vai querer me experimentar sempre. (6)– Rindo da cara indignada que Jensen fez. – Vamos tomar café por aqui? Ainda dá tempo.

J&J

Tomaram o café, o clima já estava mais leve. Jensen conseguiu guardar suas dúvidas e preconceitos, resolveu se deixar levar pelos sentimentos que nutria por Jared, fora que essa decisão deixa as coisas mais fácies de serem encaradas.

- Olha amor, não vamos almoçar hoje. – Disse Jared no carro, quando pararam em frente à delegacia.

- Por quê? Tem surpresa hoje à noite? – Perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

- Tenho que ir até a cidade vizinha e verificar os papéis para minha viagem. – Disse Jared vendo o sorriso de Jensen morrer nos lábios.

- Viagem? – Perguntou o loiro visivelmente chateado.

- Calma! Não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades, eu volto para casar com você. – Disse Jared rindo do jeito de Jensen. – É o treinamento semestral e o xerife Lobo me pediu para ir lá com ele. Parece que tem uns relatórios de seus homens e quer que eu leve- os, não me explicou muito bem. É isso que dá ser o caçula aqui da região, mas o Lobo é legal, o pior é o Gordon, gosta de se meter na minha vida.

- Quando você volta? – Jensen tentou sorrir para parecer casual.

-Depois de amanhã à noite. Vou agora falar com o Lobo, volto para te ver e depois pego estrada, são três horas de viagem. PennHalls, é a maior cidade antes da capital, tenho que estar as 8hs horas da manhã por lá. São dois dias. – Informou Jared. – O que foi? – Perguntou para o loiro que lhe olhava sério.

- Nada. – Disse Jensen tentado sorrir o mais sincero possível. "Como vou dizer a ele que já estou morrendo de saudade?" Pensou o loiro saindo do carro. – Então até a noite.

"Não sei se vou agüentar ficar longe de você." Pensou Jared, vendo o médico indo para a clínica.

J&J

O telefone de Jensen tocou. – Oi, Misha! O que me conta de novo? – Perguntou para o agente do outro lado da linha.

- Parece que o missionário Pelegrino não está satisfazendo o engenheiro dele. – Respondeu.

- Ai! – Exclamou Jensen ao se sentar na cadeira, de mau jeito.

- Está ruim de sentar? – Perguntou para o amigo, provocando-o. – Não se preocupa que logo você acostuma.

- Que sentar! Apenas tropecei. – Mentiu o loiro. – Mas continua o que estava falando.

- Deve ser a ressaca. – Ignorando o loiro.

- Não estou de ressaca.

- Então você deu para o xerife, de cara limpa? Amigo, você é mais gay, quero dizer corajoso do que eu! Na minha primeira vez o desgraçado do Kane me deixou bêbado! – Misha não parava de falar. E tentava controlar o riso. – Por sinal, nas três primeiras vezes, era assim: um porre, uma briga, eu ficava com ódio, e fazíamos as pazes. Ai era a minha vez: dava um porre nele, brigávamos e recomeçava o novo ciclo. Até que paramos com essa sem-vergonhice e assumimos que gostamos muito um do outro para abrir mão do prazer de se entregar. Porém vejo que você está aceitando legal, se despediu sem brigas, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Jensen sábia que Misha o observava.

- Mas quem disse que eu... Eu cedi! – O preconceito o fazia mentir.

- Jensen, já reparou como você está andando? – Misha adorava deixá-lo sem graça. Queria estar de frente para o amigo nesse momento.

- Estou andando estranho? – A voz do Jensen saiu meio baixa envergonhada.

- Está! Com as pernas meio tortas! – Disse Misha.

- Mas eu tenho as pernas tortas. Digo, levemente arqueadas! – Exclamou o loiro.

- Porém hoje estão tortas!

- Tudo bem, mas eu briguei com ele também! Principalmente quando ele me pegou da segunda vez... – Jensen mordeu os lábios, quando ouviu a gargalhada do Misha do outro lado. – Misha, fala das tuas descobertas, senão vou desligar.

- Ok! Desculpa. O Matt ele... Cara duas vezes... E na terceira fizeram as pazes. – Misha apenas ouviu o telefone sendo desligado.

Jensen não atendeu mais o amigo, pois se o que o outro tivesse descoberto fosse importante não ficaria perdendo tempo falando de sua vida sexual. "Droga, por que eu tinha de contar? Agora vou ter que deixar de falar com ele, é uma pena, por que é um bom amigo. Talvez eu tenha de matá-lo, ele pode espalhar que dei duas vezes, sóbrio e nem briguei com quem fez isso! O loiro começou a rir do pensamento insano que estava tendo. Resolveu parar de bobagem e ir trabalhar.

Ele atendeu alguns pacientes. Um dia que queria descanso, pois a noite foi cansativa – apesar de ser classificada como a melhor noite de sua vida – parecia que as pessoas adivinharam e resolveram aceitar o novo médico.

Mesmo com a sala tendo pessoas para atender Jensen não abriu mão de ir ver Jenny. Verificou que não havia nenhum caso muito urgente e saiu.

J&J

- Ei! Jenny – Falou Jensen assim que viu a menininha correndo em sua direção.

- Oi, Jensen, posso te chamar de Jensen? – Perguntou a garota.

- Claro. O que aconteceu com o curativo que fiz? – A mão da menina estava sem as gazes do dia anterior.

- Não precisa entrar, vamos conversar ali, embaixo daquela árvore. – A garota foi puxando em direção a um banco existente no jardim do orfanato.

- Dr. Ackles! – A administradora chamou o médico.

- Droga, a bruxa apareceu! – Disse Jenny baixinho.

- Senhora Blair.

- Dr. Ontem o médico que examina as crianças do orfanato apareceu e verificou o ferimento da Jenny. Retirou as ataduras dizendo que nunca foram necessárias, alguma explicação sobre o fato?

- Aquele velho não sabe de nada.

- Jenny! – Repreendeu Blair.

- A senhora deve saber que a Jenny é muito ativa, gosta de estar em contato com a natureza, então para evitar qualquer infecção utilizei o exagero. – Explicou Jensen com o seu sorriso mais sedutor. – Me deixa ver como está sua mãozinha. – Pediu para a garota.

- Está doendo muito desde que tiraram o curativo que você...

- Você não! Senhor. – Interrompeu Blair.

- Que o senhor fez. – Jensen examinou o ferimento que estava seco e sem sinal de inflamação, agora coberto penas com um esparadrapo antialérgico.

- Devo dizer que está bem, amanhã retirarei os pontos. – Informou Jensen.

- Claro doutor. – Disse Blair, tentado disfarçar o desagrado.

- Então até amanhã!

- Sabia que a senhora Blair era para ser minha tia avó? – Perguntou a garota caminhando junto com Jensen até o portão.

- Sério e o que aconteceu?

- O namorado dela, irmão do meu avô, morreu igual ao noivo da Dan. Deve ser por isso que são tão amigas.

- Jenny, o que aconteceu com a sua família? – Perguntou Jensen agora realmente interessado.

- Morreram todos em um acidente, por isso vim para cá. A senhora Blair disse que apesar de eu ser amaldiçoada, sou especial para ela. Mas eu não sinto isso, na verdade acho que ela não gosta muito de mim. – Disse a menina, baixinho.

- Você não é amaldiçoada, o que aconteceu com a sua família foi uma tragédia, apenas isso, e não uma maldição. Ok? E para mim você é especial, sente isso? – Falou Jensen ajoelhado ao lado da garota.

- Sinto! – Disse a menina lhe abraçando. – Espera aqui. – Disse o soltando e correndo para o outro lado da rua entrando na mata em frente ao orfanato.

Jensen esperou a garota dentro do carro. Jenny chegou pelo lado do passageiro, batendo no vidro da janela. Quando Jensen baixou o vidro, ela colocou uma caixa no banco com todo cuidado e carinho.

- Você sempre me deu presentes e eu nunca pude te dar nada.

- Não precisava. – Disse Jensen encantado com a seriedade que a menina falava.

- Eu sei, mas quero que fique. É algo muito precioso para mim. Acho que vocês devem ficar juntos, por você ser especial na minha vida. – A garota correu para lhe abraçar pela janela lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – Tchau.

- Tchau!

- Dirige devagar para não assustá-lo. – A menina gritou quando Jensen saiu com o carro, e o loiro pisou no freio. Abrindo a caixa, e arregalando os olhos com o conteúdo.

- Gostou? – Perguntou a menina que tinha ido até o carro que andara poucos metros.

- É Lindo! Adorei! – Respondeu sem saber o que fazer com aquele presente de grego.

- Eu sabia! – Dizendo isso a garota saiu correndo de volta para o orfanato.

- Xerife? Onde você está? – Perguntou Jensen ligando para o celular de Jared.

- Estou de saída amor, por quê?

- Preciso de um favorzinho.

- Venha. Para você até um favorzão.

- Que bom. – Disse o loiro depois de desligar o celular.

J&J

- Oi. Não esperava te ver tão cedo! – Disse Jared assim que o loiro entrou na sua sala.

- Preciso que isso fique aqui na delegacia, não posso levar para a clínica e nem para a casa agora. – Disse Jensen mostrando o conteúdo da caixa que trazia para Jared.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Jared, com um olhar estranho para o animal na caixa.

- Um gato! Eu acho! – Disse Jensen examinando o bicho.

- Ele é muito esquisito. – Disse Jared rindo e observando o gato. Ele tinha um olho verde e o outro azul. O pêlo da cabeça era branco, mas uma das orelhas era completamente preta. O restante do corpo era amarelo, mas o rabo era cinza. Ele mais parecia um arco-íris.

- Mas eu o acho lindo! – Disse Jensen pegando o animal, que deveria ter uns três meses.

- Tem o seu charme. Qual o nome dele?

- Isso é com você! Já arranjei o gato, agora arruma um nome! Tenho que fazer tudo? – Falou Jensen rindo, fingindo indignação.

- Vai ser o nosso filhinho? – Perguntou Jared para provocar.

- Eu achei isso super gay!

- Jensen... Esquece! Deixa-o aqui. – Disse Jared.

Eles estavam junto um do outro, olhando o gato dentro da caixa, quando abriram a porta sem bater. Jared ia falar alguma coisa, mas se calou ao ver que se tratava de seu pai.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a mamãe? – Perguntou Jared preocupado, pois seu pai dificilmente ia à delegacia.

- Não, sua mãe está bem. – Disse o missionário Padalecki entrando na sala, seguido por Genevieve e Danneel. – O que vocês olham sorrindo tanto?

"Seu netinho" Pensou Jensen sorrindo com o próprio pensamento.

- Um gato, que o doutor pediu para ficar aqui na delegacia. – Explicou Jared.

- Mas qual foi o crime do gato? – Perguntou o missionário, fazendo Jared sorrir, dificilmente seu pai fazia graça.

- Não posso ficar com ele agora, tenho de ir para a clínica. – Falou Jensen sorrindo.

- Tem de ir mesmo, vim buscá-lo. – Falou Danneel, que parecia ter esquecido os últimos episódios, e segurou nos braços do médico carregando-o consigo.

- Missionário, enviarei hoje os exames de sua esposa para o House. – Disse Jensen saindo, louco para dar um beijo de despedida em Jared.

- Espero que eles se acertem. – Comentou o pai de Jared ao ver Jensen e Danneel saírem de braços dados.

- Eu acho que irão se acertar. – Comentou Genevieve.

"Só passando por cima do meu cadáver" Pensou Jared com o sorriso paralisado no rosto, fazendo seus músculos da face doerem.

- Dr. Ackles é um bom médico. Seria bom ele ficar, assim nos livraríamos da má influência de Jim. – O Dr. Bearver não aceitava certas atitudes da crença e por isso não era bem quisto dos líderes da religião local. – Mas vim falar de você, ou melhor, de vocês. – Disse apontando para Jared e Gen.

- Falar o que? – Perguntou se fazendo desentendido.

- Gen, espera lá fora. – Pediu o missionário para a morena. Coisa desnecessária, pois ela sábia o que Gerald Padalecki, estava fazendo ali. – Em nossa última conversa, ficou acertado de marcarmos a sua volta a seio da salvação. Genevieve quer ser a noiva da primavera, então a cerimônia do retorno terá de ser nessa primeira sexta-feira do mês, em quinze dias. – Como Jared estava afastado das regras, teria de ter um ritual para a sua integração ao seio religioso novamente. E apenas poderia casar com a Gen, se fizesse isso. - Aqui está o anel de noivado de sua mãe. Posso começar a fazer os preparos? É meu ultimo filho a casar, quero fazer uma grande festa e anunciar que o filho pródigo, voltou! – Jared sorriu e pegou a caixa onde continha a jóia.

Em algum lugar da cidade...

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntou alguém.

- Sim, não posso mais aceitar essa situação. – Respondeu a outra pessoa visivelmente irritada.

- Certo, mas não entendi. Por que o Jared?

- Apenas para desviar atenção.

- Mas tem pessoas no grupo que não irão aceitar isso.

- Nós somos uma família, unidos por laços mais forte que o sangue, então temos que fazer tudo pelo bem de todos. E você sabe... – Disse a pessoa interrompendo a frase e olhando para a outra como se pedindo forças para continuar numa longa e cansativa batalha.

**NA.: Hoje tem mais nota que história!**

O gatinho está sem nome e gostaria de receber sugestões, a assim ajudar os dois a darem nome para o primeiro filhinho deles srsrsrs.( essa idéia de pedir sugestão de nome de gatos é da Deany, ela usou para escolher o nome de sua gatinha, que teve a honra de ser chamada de Misha.

O gato descrito foi retirado da fic: A mão do Destino, escrita pela Ivys, como sabem essa fic é um presente para ela, então foi mais uma homenagem, para essa menina maravilhosa que SPN me trouxe de presente.

Uma das coisa maravilhosas em ter a Angioletto como beta, e a nossa amizade e comentários que fazemos quando corrigimos as nossas histórias. Então selecionei alguns.

(1)(até eu fiquei com vontade de bater nesse loiro agora!)

(2)(ele podia admitir logo que ta loco pelo xerife gostoso né?)

(3) (menino simplório!)

(4)(que bom menino não? todo obediente!)

(5)(já tava na hora né?)

(6)(posso experimentar?)

(7)(e tem como brigar com akele monumento! Só o olhar de cachorrinho mata qualquer um!)"

4- Já chega e ajudem a escolher o nome do gato, Angel é uma opção!


	12. Chapter 12

A escolha do nome do gato foi feita pela Ivys, afinal como todos sabem essa história é um presente para ela, e o gato colorido saiu de sua imaginação na fic **A MÃO DO DESTINO(.br/historia/73707/A_Mao_Do_Destino, ff:** **.net/s/6037051/1/A_mao_do_destino) **, linda, para quem ainda não leu vale a pena, no final do capítulo direi o nome da madrinha do filhote dos J2.

Obrigada Ivys, pela permissão de usar sua imaginação em forma de gato e pela atenção que sempre disponibiliza para quem te procura apesar de tudo. Beijos! Você é muito especial! (Mas está fora da sociedade! Srsrsrs)

J2J2

Jared pegou a caixinha que continha o anel e apenas sorriu para o pai. Sua vontade era gritar que a única pessoa com a qual ele tinha vontade de ficar o resto da vida era o médico. Porém o moreno se calou, naquele momento não podia correr o risco de se ver afastado da mãe e Jensen com os seus traumas não lhe dava a segurança que ele queria. Por isso calou e mudou de assunto.

- Como está a mamãe?

- Está bem, e feliz com o futuro casamento. Sabe que ela gosta de festa, e essa não posso nem segurá-la para não ir! – Gerald riu do seu próprio comentário.

- Pai, eu vou ter que ir falar com o xerife Lobo. – Falou Jared se levantando e guardando a aliança. O missionário aceitou esse gesto como uma atitude positiva e se conformou.

J&J

O resto da manhã passou rápido. Na hora do almoço recebeu uma mensagem de Jared perguntando se ele ia querer almoçar na clínica ou iria até o restaurante, Rose estava apenas esperando uma decisão sua. Jensen resolveu ir para o restaurante, pois a clínica estava ainda com alguns pacientes. Nada de grave, dava para esperarem o médico se alimentar.

Jensen pediu um sanduíche bem adubado e um energético, a noite mal dormida estava cobrando do seu corpo.

- Doutor. – Jensen levantou os olhos e viu Misha. – Posso? – Perguntou o moreno apontando para a cadeira na frente do loiro, que apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça.

- Como está a dor de estômago? – Perguntou Jensen. Eles tinham de ter um motivo para conversarem, pois se achassem que Misha tinha algum interesse no médico, o agente podia correr perigo.

- Ainda dói. Desculpa interromper seu almoço, mas não conseguir falar com o senhor ao telefone. – Disse Misha e Jensen pode ver que o moreno estava se divertindo as suas custas. – Rose veja um desse que o doutor está comendo.

- Hora da vingança. – Disse Jensen baixinho. – Rose, o agente aqui, não está em condições de comer um sanduíche desse tipo. Traz uma salada crua, sem maionese, vinagre ou limão. Apenas algumas gotas de azeite e uma pitada de sal.

- Bem para engolir isso, um refrigerante bem gelado. – Falou Misha.

- Está louco! Se não pode nem comer algo como esse maravilhoso... – Jensen momento deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche fechando os olhos. – Refrigerante nem pensar... – Falou o loiro com a boca cheia. – Um copo de leite gelado, de soja. – O médico sabia que o amigo odiava leite puro, principalmente o de soja.

- Não tem de soja Dr. – Respondeu a Rose.

- Então, o desnatado. – Disse Jensen, querendo rir do olhar do agente.

- Não pode ser um suco? – Perguntou Misha.

- Qual o suco que você tem ai, Rose?

- Laranja, limão e pêssego.

- Todos ácidos! Traz o leite, um copo grande. Já vou indo, tenho pacientes esperando-me. – Jensen se levantou e seguiu para porta. – Passe depois no consultório, irei lhe encaminhar para alguns exames. E Rose, não ceda aos pedidos do agente Collins, antes de eu saber como anda o estômago dele. Apenas leite e salada. – E com um sorriso travesso, se em caminhou para a clínica.

J&J

- Te odeio! – Disse Misha assim que entrou no consultório de Jensen.

- Sim, o que descobriu de Matt? – Jensen foi direto ao ponto.

- O missionário não parece que está dando conta do recado. Pelegrino não apareceu ontem e o engenheiro de minas se deixou ser explorado por um dos mineiros. Claro que antes deu em cima de mim. Parece que Matt faz isso por que o missionário não se decide, é uma maneira de forçar a barra.

- Mas Pelegrino sabe?

- Aparentemente não. Hoje pela manhã foi tomar café com o Matt e saiu bem feliz da casa. Sabe como estou me sentindo? – Perguntou Misha.

- Não.

- Um fofoqueiro de plantão. A minha investigação passou a ser sobre um monte de informações sobre a vida sexual das pessoas, e por sinal, a minha está inexistente. Que saudade do Chris. – Disse Misha fechando os olhos.

- Mas você acha necessário ficar de olho no engenheiro?

- Claro, ele é uma vítima em potencial, apesar de não ser nada discreto. E no momento é a única coisa que posso fazer. Afinal você tem segurança própria, não precisa da minha. – Misha terminou a frase com um sorriso cínico, que se alargou mais quando Jensen revirou os olhos. – Na verdade queria muito uma pista... Mas enquanto a luz não brilha no fim do túnel... Cara! Duas vezes! Totalmente sóbrio? Nem eu que era apaixonado pelo Kane consegui essa façanha de primeira. – Misha tentava controlar o riso.

- Realmente você está sem nada para fazer. Quer saber? Acredito que isso aconteceu por que o meu namorado é mais gostoso do que o teu. – "Eu disse isso? Que ridículo! Gay tudo bem! Mas adolescente idiota..." Pensou o médico.

- Humm! O xerife é gostoso, o Chris que não me ouça. Mas me deu uma vontade de experimentar... – Disse Misha bem sem vergonha.

- Tenta! Eu pessoalmente vou te colocar de joelhos no meio da mata e cortar não somente os teus pulsos, mas a tua cabeça também. E vamos parar com isso que a conversa já caiu de nível há muito tempo. Para de se meter na minha vida, se dei, ou deixe de dar o problema é meu. – Jensen não estava muito confortável com essa nova experiência para encarar sem nenhum problema.

- Ciumenta... – Misha fez questão de usar a palavra no feminino. – Tão... – O agente interrompeu o que ia dizer e arregalou os belos olhos azuis para o amigo. – Não! Será? – Jensen olhava para o moreno tentando entender o que estava se passando. – Vou investigar as vítimas... Tchau loirão! – E saiu deixando o médico curioso e surpreso.

- Misha... – Jensen ainda tentou falar, mas o moreno já tinha saído.

J&J

O dia foi agitado para Jensen. Pela primeira vez ele teve pacientes durante o dia todo, principalmente depois de um grupo de 10 crianças com infecção intestinal, por causa de um docinho com a data de validade vencida. Os casos mais graves, ele encaminhou para a cidade mais próxima, os outros mandou para a casa, devidamente medicados.

- Professora? Não me diga que deu de propósito os docinhos paras as crianças? – Perguntou Jensen, reconhecendo a mulher que foi uma de suas poucas pacientes.

- Eu vou presa?

- O xerife não está na cidade.

- Então não fui eu, estou apenas ajudando uma colega, que também não está muito bem.

- E senhora?

- Bem comecei a sentir uma dor, assim, por aqui. – Disse a mulher sorrindo e dando uma piscadela, mostrando que estava brincando. – Acho que terei de ficar internada.

- Mas aqui ninguém se interna.

- Poxa, não podemos tentar matar ninguém, por que o xerife não está. Nem podemos morrer de forma assistida, por a única clinica não faz internação... Mas para que? Se apenas de olhar para o médico já fico boazinha. Obrigada Dr.

- De nada e não precisa ficar doente para me vir visitar na clínica. – Jensen se despediu e foi liberar os últimos pacientes.

J&J

Já passavam das seis da tarde, a sala de atendimento estava um horror, vômito por todo lado. Ordenou a limpeza, dando a chave para a faxineira, que ao ver a sujeira fez uma cara de nojo, fazendo o médico rir. As enfermeiras, Missouri e Danneel, ficaram para arrumar os medicamentos, para o desapontamento da ruiva que queria falar com o loiro.

- Dr., não teria como me esperar? Talvez nos ajudando aqui. Preciso falar com você. – Completou baixinho.

- Dan, deixa para amanhã, hoje estou muito cansado. É por isso que não posso ficar para ajudá-las. Desculpe. – Respondeu o médico, que além de cansado não estava interessado no que a ruiva tinha para dizer. Jensen virou de costas e seguiu para saída da clinica e nem viu o olhar de ódio lançado pela garota.

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou a casa, tomou um banho quente, e no chuveiro, se permitiu a pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido em sua vida. Os anos de preconceitos tentavam o acusar, lhe recriminando pela entrega. Mas os sentimentos pelo xerife eram mais fortes e ao se lembrar de Jared, lhe acariciando, lhe preparando para possuí-lo, seu corpo começou a despertar.

- Você está aí todo feliz, nem fez esforço. – O loiro começou a conversar com seu pênis. – Mas o teu vizinho não está lá essas coisas, então nem se anima. Se hoje aquele xerife gostoso quiser alguma coisa, quem vai trabalhar é você. Senão nada feito. – Jensen riu. – Quem eu quero enganar? Posso até dizer que não, na primeira tentativa, porém... Deixa-me terminar esse banho que é melhor, e não vou fazer o que queres! Nem adianta me olhar assim todo caolho.

J&J

Assim que terminou de colocar uma boxer e por cima uma calça de moletom, a campainha tocou, e sem vestir a camiseta correu para abrir a porta, sabia quem era.

Jared estava de civil, com uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa de algodão verde escura com listras finas pretas e mangas compridas, gola em "v". "Lindo" foi o pensamento de Jensen ao ver o moreno, que trazia nas mãos uma gaiola com o gato dentro e uma cesta acolchoada para ele.

- O nosso filhinho. – Disse, antes de colocar as coisas no chão e envolver o loiro em um beijo longo e cheio de saudade. Jensen gemeu no beijo, quando as mãos de Jared lhe acariciaram as costas nuas e recém lavadas. O moreno depois de interromper o beijo, mergulhou o rosto no pescoço do médico, aspirando o cheiro de sabonete, que rescendia do amante. – Humm... Tutti-fruit. Isso é provocação? – Perguntou de encontro à pele do loiro, provocando arrepios por todo corpo do mesmo.

J&J

- Já tem nome? – Perguntou Jensen, se afastando do xerife, contra a vontade do seu corpo, e vestindo a camiseta preta.

- Já é Retalho. – Jared respondeu e deu um olhar de cachorrinho para Jensen, demonstrando que não gostou nada dele ter se afastado e vestido a blusa.

- Combina de maneira perfeita. – Disse o loiro. – Pegando o gato no colo. - E Não me olha assim. – Disse Jensen soltando o gato e se deixando abraçar novamente. Gemeu quando uma das mãos atrevidas do moreno lhe apertou o bico do mamilo por cima da blusa. – Está com fome? – Perguntou com a voz mais rouca que o normal.

- Muita. – Respondeu Jared lhe apertando as nádegas.

- Estou falando de comida. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, por causa do sorriso sem vergonha que se desenhava, nos lábios do moreno.

- Comida? Tá legal. Vamos comer, pois antes de pegar a estrada quero te deixar dormindo e sonhando comigo. Saindo daqui nove horas, meia noite estou chegando por lá, é de bom tamanho.

- Tenho apenas uma hora com você. – Reclamou Jensen fazendo o seu adorável beicinho.

- Apenas não vou trocar a comida por você, por que sei que está cansado. – Disse Jared lhe acariciando o rosto com o polegar.

- E você não está?

- Na verdade não muito! Depois de falar com o xerife Lobo, fui ao consultório de veterinário e tive de esperar pela vez do Retalho. Dormir na sala de espera do consultório. Então sobe, que vou colocar a pizza no microondas.

- Não, vou esperar aqui com você. – Jensen pegou o gato. – Jared você devia ter comprado a cesta dele de uma cor só.

- Por quê?

- Por que vamos perdê-lo dentro desse cesto colorido. – Disse o loiro rindo, pois o bichano estava brincando com as suas mãos.

J&J

Comeram a pizza no sofá da sala, sempre trocando beijos, caricias, conversando, rindo, e às vezes momentos de total silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. Perceberam que não era apenas sexo, ou atração física que os ligava. Se completavam em todos os aspectos. Jared procurou não pensar na decisão que teria de tomar, e Jensen esqueceu suas dúvidas sobre sua masculinidade, apenas curtiam as sensações de felicidades que inundavam seus seres por estarem juntos.

J&J

Não muito longe dali...

- Por que o Jared? – uma pessoa irritada.

- Apenas para confundir um pouco mais as investigações.

- Mas eles não têm a mínima idéia...

- Não sabemos sobre isso... De repente esse agente sabe mais do que aparenta.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – Gritou o outro. – Não torne isso mais difícil.

- Mas ele tomou uma decisão...

- Decisão? Desculpa, mas só um cego não percebe o quanto ele está apaixonado pelo médico e o médico por ele.

- Você não sabe o que está falando. – Disse outra pessoa.

- Tudo bem! Posso estar enganado. Mas acho que devemos seguir o meu plano. Quem concorda?

Das cinco pessoas presentes, apenas uma não levantou a mão. Ela sabia ser voto vencido então se calou, era assim que funcionava uma democracia, troca de idéias. Por isso não tinham cometido nem um erro até o momento.

- Ele vai viajar hoje à noite.

- É por isso que está perfeito, precisamos apenas pensar numa maneira de resolver outra situação... Essa está mais complicada.

J&J

Na casa de Jensen...

- Ei! – Reclamou Jensen quando sentiu que Jared o carregava. – Me coloca no chão. – Esperneou o loiro. Com medo que o mesmo caísse, devido à força que este fazia para se soltar, Jared lhe colocou no chão. – Eu não sou uma garota para ser carregada.

- Eu sei, mas você estava tão fofo dormindo no sofá que não quis lhe acordar. E como você tem um namorado forte, que pode lhe dar um colinho de vez em quando... Por que tanto drama?

- Fofo? Jared, por favor! – Disse Jensen caminhando para o quarto, pisando duro, fazendo o moreno rir.

- Vou pegar o Retalho. – Disse Jared descendo do meio da escada.

Quando o xerife entrou no quarto, com a cesta e o gato, Jensen estava sentado encostado à cabeceira da cama de cara emburrada, fazendo bico e de braços cruzados.

- É para eu ir embora? – Perguntou estranhando o jeito do loiro.

- Você não ia me fazer dormir, antes de me abandonar?

- Eu não vou te abandonar. – Jared riu quando percebeu que a birra do loiro era por que não queria que ele fosse. O moreno tirou o tênis e a camisa, se aproximou da cama, se deitou puxando Jensen para os seus braços. Roçou sua boca nos lábios do loiro, antes de iniciar um longo beijo, e cheio de saudade, apenas por pensar que iriam se afastar em breve.

Jensen se aconchegou no peito de Jared e logo estava dormindo, mesmo lutando contra o sono, pois assim ele impedia de o xerife sair.

Com um peso no peito Jared se levantou, e seu coração apertou mais ainda quando o loiro reclamou, mesmo dormindo, a sua falta. Colocando um travesseiro sob o corpo de Jensen e outro que o médico abraçou, quando o moreno saiu da cama o amante abriu os olhos rapidamente, mas foi suficiente para o xerife ver um brilho de tristeza. Sentiu sua alma se contrair de culpa por saber que era ele o causador dessa pequena dor, pois ambos sabiam que era uma separação temporária.

Jared ficou observando seu amante dormindo, a sua respiração suave, os cabelos caindo suavemente em sua testa, apesar de curtos, os lábios entreabertos, rosados e sem resistir se aproximou para beijá-lo. Queria antes de sair, deixá-los vermelhos e inchados, adorava vê-los assim.

J&J

Enquanto Jared roubava um beijo de seu amante adormecido, um grupo vestido de túnicas pretas e encapuzados, estudavam uma maneira de capturar a sua próxima vítima.

J2J2

E a madrinha do RETALHO. Apesar de ela querer ser a mãe! Foi a DEANY RS. Por sinal a idéia do concurso copiei dela, assim como a bunda tipo pulinho do Jensen.

A Deany fez um concurso para escolher o nome da filha dela mais nova, a gatinha preta, Misha. Um beijo para você e Miaus para o Damasco e a Misha.

Acredito que terei de colocar, três co-autoras: a Deany, a Ivys e a minha Anja, Angioletto, e detalhe de quem é a culpa do atraso? E dos erros? Quem respondeu dos Céus, acertaram! Obrigado a todos que participaram, os nomes foram todos anotados para futuros gatos no real ou em outras fics.

Anja obrigada por tudo, e desculpa a trabalheira! Beijos !TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Ela adora letra repetida) srsrsrs


	13. Chapter 13

Mais um capítulo, e espero que continuem comigo!

J&J J&J J&J J&J

Jared se sentou na cama para calçar seus sapatos, e Jensen instantaneamente lhe abraçou a cintura. – Jensen. – Sussurrou o moreno, que caiu na besteira de olhar para o loiro, que estava com os seus olhos verdes bem abertos.

- Você tem mesmo que ir? – Perguntou o loiro, baixinho, com a voz mais rouca por causa do sono.

- Tenho. – Respondeu com pesar. Jensen o soltou e fechou os olhos novamente, Jared riu com a situação. – "Como sou idiota." – Pensou o moreno. – "Eu não preciso ir agora, é só sair cedo amanhã".

Jared estava acostumado a ir para esses treinamentos, e sempre saía no fim da tarde do dia anterior, chegava ao começo da noite e ia à busca de satisfação sexual. Mas isso ele não precisava e nem tinha a real necessidade de viajar a noite, eram três horas de distância. Podia sair as cinco e chegaria as oito. As aulas começavam somente as nove, tinha uma hora folgada.

Decisão tomada, tirou a sua roupa, e começou a despir Jensen que acordou assustado. Mas sorriu ao ver Jared nu, sorrindo, lhe arrancando as roupas.

- Vou ficar. – Sorriu mais ainda quando viu o sorriso de felicidade do loiro. – Jared se deitou na cama e Jensen se deitou sobre ele entrelaçando suas pernas nas dele, como se para impedir que houvesse alguma mudança de idéia.

Jared estava tão feliz por ter o médico ali em seus braços, que não se preocupou com o fato de seu carro estar estacionado durante a noite toda, na frente da casa de Jensen1.

Próximo as minas...

- Aceita um café agente? – Collins se assustou quando Matt apareceu na janela do carro, com uma garrafa térmica.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu aceitando o liquido quente.

- Por que você não sai daqui? Toda noite? Sei que não é por minha causa. – Disse Matt, sorrindo.

- É por sua causa, mas não como você pensa. Deve saber dos crimes que estão ocorrendo na região, e acredito que você corre perigo. – Disse Misha, sério.

- Quando começaram as mortes tive medo, tentei ir embora, mas não consegui. – Matt baixou a cabeça viajando em suas lembranças. – Às vezes amamos tanto alguém que a vida fica sem sentido se essa pessoa não faz parte dela. Então enfrentamos qualquer coisa, até mesmo a morte. Mas depois de tanto tempo por aqui e nada aconteceu, acho que não acontece mais. Acredito que não tenho o perfil. – Respondeu Matt.

- Pode ser! E hoje? Noite solitária?

- Mais uma.

- Quem ama trai?

- Você não sabe de nada. – Disse Matt, depois de alguns segundos calado, na voz não havia raiva e sim uma solidão imensa. – Às vezes procuramos em outros corpos o preenchimento da ausência do único que nos completa. E sabe o que é pior? Não conseguimos. – Matt sorriu com tristeza. – Noite fria e solitária nos faz filósofos. Boa noite, agente. Fique com a garrafa de café.

Collins sabia sobre o que Matt falava, e pensou que tinha sorte. Apesar de todos os preconceitos que passava desde que assumiu a sua relação com Chris, pelo menos eles estavam juntos.

_Não muito longe da li..._

-Tem uma maneira... – Disse alguém.

- Não somos assassinos, e além do mais seria perigoso, poderíamos ser descobertos.

- Na verdade acho que você não quer...

- Claro que quero... É preciso...

- Deus vai reconhecer o seu sacrifício. – Depois de ouvir essas palavras, recebeu um abraço consolador.

- Vamos embora. Acho que por essa noite, temos que desistir.

Frustrados cada um foi para o seu lado, perdidos nos próprios pensamentos, mas com a certeza de que estavam agindo corretamente.

_A madrugada avançava..._

Misha sorriu ao ver o missionário entrando na casa de Matt. Se enrolou no seu sobretudo, tentando se aquecer, mesmo sabendo que o frio que envolvia o seu corpo, era de saudade. Apesar da hora avançada ligou para o namorado.

- Misha, meu amor, você está bem? – Perguntou Chris, assim que atendeu. Na voz um tom preocupado.

- Não. – Respondeu o moreno. – Estou morrendo de saudades, odeio ficar longe de você, queria tanto te beijar, sentir teu corpo junto ao meu, ouvir a tua voz. Canta para mim. – Pediu Collins.

Kane escolheu uma musica bem calma, apaixonada e cheia de saudade2. Quando acabou de cantar percebeu que Misha chorava. – Por que você não volta para casa? Existem outros agentes que podem proteger Jensen da mesma maneira, mas eu tenho apenas você para fazer amor comigo.

- As coisas mudaram, não posso abandonar o loirão agora. Mas do que nunca ele precisa de mim. – Misha estava nesse trabalho por causa de Jensen, mas era o último.

- Eu apenas aceito que você faça esse trabalho pelo o que está acontecendo na vida do Jensen. – Misha já tinha contado para o namorado a relação do médico com o xerife. Por causa da insistência de Chris para ele voltar para casa. - Mas se fosse por causa desses filhos da... Nunca ia permitir que corresse esse risco, e muito menos que ficasse longe de mim.

Misha tinha sido demitido do FBI por causa de sua sexualidade. Os próprios colegas pediram a sua cabeça; e a resposta veio durante o tempo que estava em Iron, apenas não foi embora por causa da situação de Jensen. Ficou com medo que quem o substituísse não protegesse o loiro como deveria, devido sua relação com o xerife.

O moreno também não contou nada para Jensen. Graças a Morgan que era totalmente contra o fato de Misha ter de sair do FBI simplesmente por ser gay, pois ele era um dos melhores agente, melhor até mesmo dos que tinham pedido o seu desligamento, pode continuar na missão3. Ainda ficaram conversando bom um bom tempo tentando matar a saudade um do outro.

J&J

Matt se entregava para Pelegrino a única pessoa que o fazia sentir-se completo, não compreendia por que o amor deles era considerado errado. Amaldiçoava a hora que decidiram vir para essa cidade, desde desse momento sentia que perdia Mark para algo, que no conceito dele não era Deus. 4

- É tão maravilhoso está dentro de você. – Disse o missionário junto ao seu ouvido, enquanto se movimentavam em um balé, o mais antigo do mundo.

- Vamos embora... – Pedia Matt, entres gemidos de prazer. Pelegrino o calava com beijos. 5

- Hoje é a ultima vez que fazemos amor. – Disse Mark, depois de alcançarem o ápice juntos.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Matt, no olhar a dor da rejeição.6

- É pecaminoso e você me trai. – Falou olhando nos olhos do engenheiro.

- Eu te traio para te esquecer. – Respondeu sem negar nada.

- Eu não posso viver uma vida dupla, pregando a moral durante o dia e noite me derretendo em seus braços.

- Então escolhe os meus braços, e vamos embora daqui, juntos.

- Não! Aqui é o meu lugar.

- O teu lugar é comigo.

- Sinto muito! A decisão foi tomada. – Mark saiu da cama, se vestiu e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás. Porém de cabeça baixa como se carregasse o mundo nos ombros.

J&J

Nesse momento um telefone despertava, Jared acordou e rápido o desligou. Não queria que Jensen acordasse com o barulho do aparelho, ele mesmo queria acordar o loiro.

- Jared. – O xerife sorriu ao ouvir seu nome assim que começou a beijar o pescoço do médico, e levantando a cabeça viu que o mesmo ainda estava de olho fechado. Sorrindo, resolveu continuar o que pretendia fazer.

Descendo com a boca pelo corpo de Jensen, que gemia de prazer, apesar de estar aparentemente adormecido, Jared chegou ao sexo do loiro que estava rígido. Quando começou a sugar sentiu as mãos do médico segurarem sua cabeça, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem. Assim que o moreno viu que o loiro estava para gozar, interrompeu e foi pegar o lubrificante, que estava na cabeceira da cama. Queria possuir o amante antes de viajar, afinal seriam dois dias longe dele.

- Não Jared! – O xerife não esperava o pulo que o médico deu ao sentir seus dedos querendo lhe preparar para o ato sexual. – Eu não quero. – Disse Jensen totalmente desperto e um pouco agitado. "Se eu ceder agora, terei de ceder sempre." Pensou o médico.

- Mas Jensen, isso é bobagem, não é a primeira vez. – Jared ainda tentou, mas o loiro retesou o músculo das nádegas impedindo o contato. O xerife estava deitado em cima do médico e poderia tentar força a relação. Sabia que o outro ia gostar na hora, porém o depois o preocupava, iria ficar longe e temia o que aconteceria na cabecinha tão cheia de preconceitos, caso insistisse. – Eu queria apenas fazer amor com você, antes de viajar. – Falou se deitando ao lado do médico, olhando para o teto.

- Eu sei. – Disse Jensen mais calmo e aliviado por Jared ter desistido, mas com o coração apreensivo, pois não queria que o moreno saísse de lá chateado com ele. – Mas toda vez agora é a minha?

- Jensen, não existe isso de vez. É o momento que manda. Eu queria apenas fazer amor com você, mas estava dormindo, e resolvi te acordar bem devagarzinho. – Disse Jared, que apesar de estar um pouco triste, acariciava o rosto perfeito do loiro, delineando os lábios. Sorriu ao pensar que a palavra perfeição adquiriu sentido, depois de ver aquela boca pela primeira vez.

- Agora estou acordado. – Disse o loiro, mas mordeu os lábios, pois com certeza o xerife não ia querer. "Acho que agora dancei de vez", pensou. Mas se enganou. O moreno capturou sua boca, iniciando um beijo cheio de paixão e desejo, apesar de no primeiro momento querer levantar da cama se arrumar e sair.

"A tua sorte é que você é muito gostoso"7. Pensou Jared, se aprofundando no beijo e começando a gemer, quando Jensen começou a percorre-lhe o corpo com as mãos. "E sabe trabalhar com as mãos de maneira divina. Não vejo à hora de você aprender a fazer isso com a boca", completou o pensamento ao se sentir masturbado por Jensen.

Logo qualquer mal entendido estava esquecido, Jared só queria sentir Jensen dentro dele, e implorou isso para o loiro, que estava se controlando ao máximo, pois sua vontade era de ter penetrado o corpo do moreno há muito tempo; mas o receio por sua atitude o impedia.

A excitação de ambos era tanta que logo alcançaram o ápice juntos, gemendo e chamando um pelo outro. Ainda ligados, mergulharam um no olhar do outro, tentando transmitir o quanto se amavam, mesmo sem palavras. Jared entendeu que era questão de tempo e que logo Jensen seria totalmente seu, sem restrições e o médico compreendeu que o xerife o esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário. Um "Eu te amo" dançava nos lábios de ambos.8

Com dificuldades Jared se levantou e impediu de Jensen fazer o mesmo. Com uma toalha molhada limpou o loiro. – Depois você toma banho. – Jensen apenas concordou, ainda queria dormir mais um pouco. E vestiu o loiro com a calça de moletom e uma camiseta. – Estou fazendo isso, mas é contra os meus princípios.9 -O que? – Perguntou sonolento.

- Te vestir, eu gosto apenas de tirar a tua roupa. – E com Jensen já vestido, lhe deu um leve beijo. – Não sei se irei suportar ficar longe de você. Sei que são apenas dois dias, mas...

- Se eu fosse me encontrar com você lá, iria parecer que... É... Assim... Que namorado chiclete eu arranjei? – Jensen mordeu os lábios, esse gesto sempre indicava que estava sem jeito ou inseguro.

- Você iria mesmo? – Jared sorriu, mostrando as covinhas.

- Claro, vou ligar para o Jim vir me substituir amanhã, e saio daqui umas seis horas. Voltamos juntos. O que acha?

- Perfeito. Agora tenta dormir mais um pouco, vou colocar o despertador para 6:30 h, está bom? – O loiro balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Mas você vai ter que tomar café. – Disse Jensen abrindo novamente os olhos, mostrando que se preocupava como moreno.

- Não se preocupe. Vou tomar um café delicioso, na Rose, ela acorda cedo. – E dizendo isso foi tomar banho.

Jared estava de saída do quarto quando viu algo se movimentado por debaixo da coberta próximo ao loiro, que já estava adormecido. Quando viu o que era sorriu. – Cuida bem dele pra mim, viu Retalho? Se eu pudesse você iria no meu lugar. 10

Quando Jared saiu da casa, enxergou o missionário Fuller próximo do carro, e nesse momento percebeu o quanto os dois estavam displicentes. Viviam sem preocupar com a opinião dos outros e o xerife sabia que se isso era quase impossível pelo mundo afora, em Iron era totalmente improvável.

- Bom dia xerife, sei que não é da minha conta, mas você dormiu aí? – Perguntou o missionário na maior cara de pau.

- Dormi. Ficamos jogando Guitar Hero, e perdemos à hora. Resolvi ficar por aqui. – Jared não podia negar, dizendo que tinha acabado de chegar, pois o sereno sobre o carro o denunciava.

- Vocês parecem ter adquirido uma grande amizade, em pouco tempo. – O homem o olhava como se fosse uma cobra observando sua vítima.

- Verdade. Sou muito grato ao Dr., ele vai pedir ao Dr. House que avalie novamente os exames da minha mãe, e quem me dá uma esperança assim merece a minha amizade. – Mentiu Jared, pois não concordava com o fato do loiro encher de esperança o coração de seu pai.

- Claro. – respondeu o homem com um sorriso cínico.

- Bem, já estou me atrasando, vou para um treinamento em Penn Halls.

- Você sempre ia um dia antes... – Mostrando que era sempre observado.

- A intenção era essa, mas acabei perdendo a hora. – Jared entrou no carro antes que sucumbisse a sua vontade de mandar o missionário Fuller e todos os homofóbicos da cidade para o inferno. "Acho que não vai sobrar muita gente, se isso acontecer." Sorriu com o pensamento. – Bom dia, missionário.

- Bom dia xerife e bom treinamento. Precisamos de homens de verdade tomando conta da lei e da ordem em nossa cidade.

J&J

Jensen acordou feliz com a noite que passou, tomou um banho rápido e resolveu tomar o café na Rose. Estava sentado, quando Danneel chegou, e sem ser convidada, se sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

- Jensen, precisamos conversar. – Falou usando o nome dele, sem o habitual Dr.

- Mas tem de ser agora? – Perguntou, tentando controlar um suspiro.

- Tem, é sobre o beijo que você me deu...

- Eu não lhe beijei. – Disse Jensen interrompendo. 11

- Eu estava abalada, você se aproveitou de mim, e não me procurou...

- Dan. – Chamou interrompendo a ruiva outra vez. – Eu não sei que fantasias você colocou na sua cabecinha, mas lhe a conselho a tirar, por que... – Jensen respirou fundo e sabia que nesse momento começaria a correr risco real. – Eu sou gay. – Falo de uma vez.

- Não ouvi direito... – A ruiva não queria acreditar em seus próprios ouvidos.

- Eu sou gay. 12 – Repetiu e o silêncio se fez presente no ambiente. Nesse momento percebeu que falara alto de mais, porém Jensen não teve tempo de pensar, pois de repente estava sendo levantado pela gola da camisa e sendo jogado em direção a porta, onde perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentado. Conseguiu se desviar de um copo de café jogado em sua direção.

- Seu bichinha, aberração dos infernos, fora da nossa cidade. – Disse o homem que tinha feito isso com ele. 13

Seus olhos verdes se abriram ainda mais quando viu que outros homens presentes se levantavam como se fossem agredi-lo.

J&J J&J J&J J&J

N.A: E agora será que o meu médico preferido vai apanhar, e o xerife nem está ai para defende-lo.

Ele precisa de você, poucos comentários ele apanha! TPM! Então salvem o médico/agente mais gostoso do planeta de levar uma surrar. Eu odeio fazer ele sofrer, mas... TPM!

Para as minhas amadas não logadas:

Elisete

Que bom te ver por aqui também.

Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar! Esse pessoal esta aprontando das suas!

O Jensen médico é tudo de bom! Resistiu mas cedeu ao xerife!

Queria tanto ser mais freqüente, chego a me sentir culpada!

Mas posso afirmar que esta tudo encaminhado!

Tanto Em nome de deus como em Piratas!

Estou pensando em uma maneira de não demorar muito.

Beijos!

()

Obrigada! Me sinto tão culpa as vezes que não consigo escrever, porém o atraso não é muito por isso, por que a história esta montada e fechada! É tempo meu e da Anja(super ocupada) que revisa, e ainda tenho outro problema, e estranho mas não sei escrever apenas uma fic de vez, tenho que escrever varias, senão não consigo digitar! Srsrsr

O amor deles é lindo, e o loiro vai passar por momentos difíceis nos próximos capítulos é a primeira provação do amor deles!

Essa história de casamento vai ser outra!

Não sei nem se sairão vivos dessa! Ops! Spoiller!

Vou para por aqui! Srsrs Sou bocuda igual ao Jensen.

Beijos

Nota da beta: 1(Dupla inteligente!) 2-(já pensou que delícia?) 3-(ridículos!) 4-(muita dó do Matt!) 5-(achei tão tristemente romântico...) 6- (agora já foi angust demais...) 7-(Concordo!) 8-(coisa mais meiga!) 9-(esses dois vestidos deveria ser contra a lei!) 10-(adorei o retalho!) 11-(curto e grosso! Hahaha) 12-(retificando. Curto, grosso e bocudo!) 13-(ai, tadinho do loirão...)


	14. Chapter 14

- Podem parar com isso! Não quero confusão em meu restaurante! - Rose saiu de trás do balcão, para defender Jensen, que ainda estava surpreso pelas reações das pessoas.

- Então não deixa entrar lixo aqui! Pois lixo é para ser colocado na rua. - Disse um dos homens, na voz desprezo e raiva.

- Lógico que ela vai defender esse anormal. O filho dela era um doente. Igualzinho. Que fizeram o favor de matar. - Disse outro no mesmo tom.

- Fora daqui! - Gritou Rose quando se referiram ao seu filho. - Fora seus canalhas!

Na saída pretendiam bater em Jensen que ainda não tinha conseguido reagir. Por sorte Misha estava no local, ainda calado, e o levantou. Jensen reagiu pronto para se defender, mas percebeu quem era e se acalmou.

- É agente, fica de olho nesse Doutorzinho, que o próximo a aparecer de joelhos no mato, pode ser ele. - Um dos homens falou ao passar por Misha e Jensen.

Danneel continuava sentada no mesmo local, no rosto bonito, uma máscara de ódio.

- Rose. - Jensen chamou a dona do restaurante. - Me desculpa. Eu...

- Você não tem culpa pela ignorância das pessoas. - Falou a mulher com os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas contidas.

- Mas... - Jensen também estava abalado, pois não esperava a reação tão violenta, e cheia de desprezo, pois mesmo os que não o agrediram, o olhavam com repulsa.

- Tenha cuidado, apenas isso. Agente, acompanhe o Dr. até a clínica. - Disse a mulher, passando a mão sobre o seu rosto com carinho.

Com a cabeça baixa Jensen saiu do restaurante. - Levanta a cabeça. - Disse Misha. E Jensen obedeceu, mesmo querendo se enterrar. Se sentia envergonhado, apesar de ter certeza que não tinha feito nada de errado.

- Jensen, por que você fez isso? - Perguntou Misha, assim que entraram em seu consultório.

- Queria me livrar de vez da Danneel, e o objetivo da missão não é esse? Então pronto, agora tenho um alvo pintado na minha testa.

- Acho que na tua bunda! - Disse Misha, que recebeu um olhar mortal de Jensen. - Desculpa. Vou ligar para o QG, acho que é o momento de colocar o plano em ação. - Você vai ficar legal? - Jensen apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Jensen o que...

- Misha, não quero falar disso agora, por favor! - O médico sabia que o amigo ia tocar no relacionamento dele com o xerife.

- Tudo bem! Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo! Certo?

- Eu sei.

Misha saiu preocupado com o amigo, tinha medo que Jensen não aguentasse a pressão. Não que o loiro fosse fraco, mas Jensen sempre foi amado, invejado, admirado, o garoto perfeito. Nem Bulliyng ele sofreu na escola.

No ensino médio foi o Rei do baile, na universidade continuava o mais popular, podia se dizer que era uma unanimidade. Todos gostavam de Jensen. Os que diziam ao contrário, guardavam para si, pois podiam adquirir inimizades.

Poucas provações ele passou, a maior ele não superou. A morte de uma criança, sua primeira paciente. Isso o afastou da medicina que ele amava. E por mais que não o culpassem pela morte da criança, aquilo o abalou.

Apenas não desistiu de tudo por causa do trato que fez com o pai, porém não deu certo. Jensen não se acostumou com a morte, e um médico que não sabe lidar com a morte, está na profissão errada.

No FBI se tornou um dos melhores agentes, tinha um futuro de sucesso, sério candidato a ser um dos chefes. "É loirão, é agora que vamos descobrir de material você realmente é feito." Pensou o agente.

J&J

"Oi, amor, acabei de chegar. Por que não me atende? Beijos" – Era a mensagem de Jared no celular de Jensen, depois que o loiro não atendeu a três chamadas.

"Estou morto de saudade! Vai começar o treinamento, sairei de área. Na hora do almoço, eu te ligo! Espero que não seja nada grave que esteja atendendo por aí. Beijos". Outra mensagem do xerife, depois de mais duas ligações.

A cada toque e a cada mensagem o coração do loiro se apertava ele não sabia como agir. Os fatos ocorridos pela manhã não lhe saiam da cabeça, e tudo era relacionado com Jared.

J&J

Às dez da manhã resolveu sair, mesmo apreensivo, para ver Jenny, gostava da garota.

- O senhor não é bem vindo aqui. – Disse a senhora Blair, pelo portão trancado. Jenny lhe olhava de longe, segurada por Danneel. Dava para ver que a criança chorava.

- Por quê? – Perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Não permitimos pervertidos junto as nossas crianças. Vá embora e não volte mais aqui. Senão chamo a policia, e nem sua amizade com o xerife irá lhe salvar. Amizade que não durará depois dele descobrir, que espécie de gente você é. – Disse a mulher com de desprezo.

Jensen olhou para Jenny, que fez um coração com as mãos para ele. Mesmo quebrado com os acontecimentos tentou sorrir. E para não causar problemas para a menina pegou o carro e voltou para a clínica.

J&J

Jensen tentava se distrair no computador, quando a porta do seu consultório abriu.

- Desculpa Dr., entrar assim, mas não tem ninguém aqui na recepção. – Disse um homem, branco, não muito alto, musculoso, tipo entroncado, cabeça raspada. Entrou meio desconfiado, e ficou em pé na frente do médico lhe encarando.

Jensen estranhou a atitude, mas como aparentemente o homem não esboçou nenhuma reação, indicou a cadeira para o mesmo sentar.

- Cidade pequena é assim mesmo Dr.

- Tudo bem! – Jensen deu um ar de riso, mas não queria falar disso. – O que o senhor está sentindo? - Perguntou cortando o assunto.

- Sempre senti isso.

- Isso o que?

- Essa vontade de beijar a tua boca, desde que lhe vi pela primeira vez. – Disse o homem se levantando e indo em direção a Jensen.

- Fora daqui! – Falou o médico se levantando também para se defender melhor.

- Por que Dr.! Você está aqui sem ninguém, posso lhe satisfazer. – O homem lhe prensou na parede, jogando todo o seu corpo contra o de Jensen. – Sente como estou duro, só de te olhar.

- Me solta! – Gritava enquanto empurrava o agressor, que apesar de mais baixo, era muito forte.

- Você vai gostar. – E tentou beijar a boca de Jensen, segurando seu rosto. Esfregava seu corpo de encontro ao do loiro, que conseguiu atingir com o joelho o sexo do homem, e este gritou de dor. E aproveitando o estado indefeso do mesmo lhe jogou para fora do consultório.

- Vou lhe denunciar por agressão, seu bicha tarado. – O homem gritava.

- Olha! Red, se você fizer algo contra o Dr. a cidade inteira saberá dos seus gostos, começando com a tua mulher. – Missouri tinha acabado de chegar, quando viu o homem sendo colocado porta afora, pelo médico. – Agora fora daqui, e vê bem o que tu vai fazer! - Vou buscar um copo de água para você. – Disse a enfermeira, lhe fazendo um carinho com ares maternais. – O que deu em você? Bateu a cabeça hoje pela manhã? – perguntou a enfermeira depois de lhe entregar a água.

- Pelo menos não tenho trabalho hoje. – Tentou brincar.

- O que vai ter de gay dentro do armário, tentando algo com você... É melhor se acostumar.

- Se apenas tentar tudo bem, mas querer me agarra a força é outra coisa.

- Cuidado! Você não deve saber o risco que esta correndo. Vou fazer umas cruzadas aqui fora.

J&J

O telefone de Jensen tocou e o loiro viu que não era o xerife, e sim Michael Rosenbaum, um dos agentes que viriam para a cidade, a fim de se juntar a Misha, na proteção e investigação do caso.

- Oi, Jensen! O Misha disse que você está comendo o diabo aí nessa cidade. – Disse seu colega1.

- É, está terrível, e foi apenas uma manhã. Não sei como chegarei ao final do dia. Acredita que um louco tentou me agarrar?

- Ainda bem que você não é gay, caso contrário, não ia agüentar a pressão. Mas logo isso acaba, e tudo volta ao normal. Chegaram duas gatas no departamento, loucas para te conhecer.

- Legal! Guardas elas para mim aí! – Disse entrando no clima, mas sentiu que estava traindo Jared.

- Bem estamos saindo daqui agora, não ficaremos na cidade para não assustar. Acredito que a noite já estaremos por aí. Sua bicha louca! – Rosenbaum brincou. – Quando acabar com a missão e sair da pele de cordeiro, ou devo dizer pele de veado. – Michael riu com a piada. - Pega toda a mulherada da região.

"É! Michael tem razão, quando acabar, minha vida volta ao normal." Jensen riu com o pensamento. "Sem preconceito, sem xingamento, sem cara feia... Sem o sorriso de covinhas, sem o beijo que lhe tira o fôlego e dar vontade de se entregar, sem Jared!" E esse último pensamento lhe deu vontade de chorar.

J&J

Na hora do almoço os telefonemas começaram, e como não foram atendidos, vieram às mensagens.

"Muito ocupado ai meu amor? Espero que tenha sido apenas comida estragada novamente. Liga para mim quero ouvir a tua voz."

"Se não me ligar vai ter de compensar a saudade que estou de você."

"Jensen, está me deixando preocupado! O que aconteceu? Por que não me liga?"

O coração do médico se quebrava a cada telefonema, a cada mensagem, que via e ouvia. Mas ele decidiu que era o melhor a ser feito, se afastar, antes que a paixão que sentia se tornasse algo mais forte. "Quer enganar a quem?" Sua consciência perguntou.

J&J

-Dr.? – Rose abriu a porta e encontrou o loiro olhando desesperado para o telefone. Havia 20 chamadas não atendidas, apenas de Jared. Ele queria desligar, mas não conseguia e ficava olhando para o aparelho em uma briga silenciosa consigo mesmo. Sua vontade era de atender e chorar suas mágoas e preocupações com o xerife e ouvir do moreno que tudo ia dar certo, que ficariam juntos, independente de qualquer coisa2.

- Rose, eu não quero almoçar. – Disse Jensen.

- Não perguntei se quer, você vai almoçar. Vamos já arrumei a mesa na copa. – E a contra gosto seguiu a amiga. Comeu obrigado. Cada colherada era um sacrifício para engolir, muitas vezes teve que beber água, e ele não gostava de fazer isso durante as refeições, mas apenas assim chegou ao final. O silêncio imperou durante todo o almoço.

J&J

O telefone tinha silenciado de vez, Jared não ligara mais para ele. "É melhor assim". Pensou.

- Jensen! – Jenny entrou correndo em seu consultório. Pulando em seus braços. – Querem me levar embora. – Falou a menina chorando, abraçada junto dele.

- Por quê?

- Para me afastar de você, disseram que é um amaldiçoado. Mas já falaram isso de mim também! Então não tem problema sermos amigos, mas não aceitam. Vão me mandar para outro orfanato, para longe de você. Nunca mais vou te ver. – E ali abraçados os dois choraram, Jenny soluçando alto e Jensen de maneira silenciosa. Apenas seus lábios tremiam.

- Pega, esse são os números de todos os telefones que pode me encontrar, e ter noticias minhas. Todos, até da minha família. Onde você estiver me liga, que irei te encontrar. – Disse Jensen assim que os soluços da menina cessaram. – Guarda bem, não deixa ninguém pegar.

- Você jura que não vai me esquecer? Vai ser sempre meu amigo?

- Juro. – Disse o loiro beijando os dedos. – Pega! – Disse Jensen pegando a mãozinha da menina e depositando um beijo na palma da garota. – Agora engole.

- Mas o que é isso? – Perguntou Jenny, ainda com a mãozinha fechada.

- Um pedaço do meu coração, e assim enquanto estivermos longe, estaremos sempre juntos. – Disse Jensen, se lembrando que era isso que seu pai fazia, quando viajava pelos congressos de medicina. Muitas vezes quando adolescente, ao se sentir com algum problema, pegava um estetoscópio e ouvia o seu coração.

- E como faço para tirar um pedaço do meu? – Disse a menina, ainda com a mão fechada.

- Basta o meu!

- Mas se eu engolir, quando eu for ao banheiro, não vai sair? – Perguntou vermelha3.

- Não. Quando ele passar por sua garganta gruda no seu coração. – Disse Jensen, pela primeira vez querendo rir depois do café da manhã naquele dia. - Agora ouve. – disse Jensen colocando o estetoscópio em seu peito e depois no da Jenny. – Ouviu? Agora os nossos corações batem igualzinho.

- É mesmo! Posso ficar com isso? - Pediu o estetoscópio.

- Pode, mas vai conseguir escondê-lo?

- Deixa comigo. – Fechou o aparelho e escondeu no bolso, que quase tomava a perna toda da calça de sua jardineira jeans, dava para disfarçar bem.

- Vamos Jenny! – Blair abriu a porta, ela sabia que a criança estava lá.

- Não me toca que vou andando. – Disse a criança com medo de que a administradora fosse segurá-la no colo e sentisse o objeto escondido.

- Lhe quero longe das minhas crianças! Por sua causa Jenny está indo embora hoje, e assim ficar livre de sua influência nefasta.– Disse a mulher antes de sair.

Jensen desmoronou, e tomou uma decisão. – Pai. É o Jensen.

- Claro que é o Jensen, acha que não conheço a voz do meu filho! – Disse o médico Roger Ackles.

- O senhor está muito ocupado?

- Tenho uma reunião com a diretoria, mas aqueles velhos podem me esperar. Afinal é tão difícil falar com meu filho rebelde... Apesar de que pela voz, está com problemas. O que foi?

- Eu queria que o senhor procurasse uma criança e a adotasse, e depois passasse a guarda para mim. – Disse Jensen de uma vez.

- Mas...

- Pai, ouça. – E Jensen passou todos os dados da menina, e da instituição da qual o orfanato era ligado. – Tente fazer de uma maneira que eles não possam saber que está ligado a mim. Ela é uma criança tão doce, e essa religião é tão cruel, que tenho medo que a destruam. Ela quer ser médica. – Completou, pois sabia do fascínio do seu pai pela medicina. Qualquer um, que quisesse ser médico, merecia atenção especial.

- Jensen e por que você não pode ser ligado a ela?

- Por que eu sou gay. – Disse Jensen sem pensar.

- Gay? – Ouviu seu pai rir do outro lado. – Você gay?

- Na verdade não, estou trabalhando disfarçado de gay. "Não preciso falar sobre isso, afinal quando tudo terminar, voltarei para a minha vida normal, sem Jared", esse pensamento quase o fez chorar4

- Você esta servindo de isca naquele caso onde estão matando os homossexuais? – Perguntou o pai dele com a voz assustada.

- Mas não se preocupe! Tem toda uma estrutura de proteção. O Misha está comigo 24 horas praticamente. E quando isso terminar, poderei adotar Jenny sem problema.

- Jensen, essa missão não está te fazendo bem! Você esta com uma voz péssima; se duvidar, deve estar chorando. Lembra que tem um pedaço do meu coração contigo? – Jensen sorriu com tristeza. - Sei quando você está sofrendo. Tenho alguns contatos que te transferiram em um piscar de olhos.

- Não pai, por favor. Está tudo certo, é que a cidade descobriu que sou gay, ou melhor, acham que sou gay, e o senhor sabe que o ser humano pode ser muito cruel. É só isso, logo passa.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho! Pai, se eu fosse gay, o senhor iria ficar muito decepcionado?

- Jensen, a única vez que me decepcionou foi quando resolveu abandonar a medicina. O sexo de quem você ama não influencia no meu amor por você. Desde que essa pessoa te faça feliz. Tem alguma coisa para me dizer?

- Não! Sabe qual é o meu disfarce? – Mudando de assunto.

- Qual é?- Entendendo.

- Como sou formado em medicina, estou trabalhando como médico.

- Sério? E que tal? As pessoas gostam do seu trabalho?

- Cidade pequena, preferem o médico antigo, e agora acho que não vou ter nenhum paciente mais.

- Eles não sabem o que estão perdendo.

- Eu fiz um parto. Quase desmaiei. A criança ganhou meu nome.

- Um meninão? – Perguntou o pai rindo e feliz, pois a voz do filho se animou falando da experiência como médico. A chama da esperança surgiu novamente.

- Não uma menina! Vocês me arranjaram um nome esquisito! – Seu pai caiu na gargalhada. – Bem, vou desligar. Obrigado!

- Se precisar de algo não se envergonhe de me ligar, e lembre-se que eu te amo, e sempre estarei do teu lado. Sempre, entendeu?

- Eu também te amo. Dá um beijo na mãe, na Mac e no Joshua, diz que estou com saudades, assim que isso terminar, irei visitá-los.

Jensen desligou o telefone e ficou ainda perdido em seus pensamentos.

_Do lado de fora de seu consultório_

Três pessoas ouviram a sua conversa, os missionários Fuller, Lehen e Danneel.

Saíram sem que Jensen os percebesse. No rosto da ruiva um sorriso enorme, no coração uma esperança renovada. Correu para a delegacia, precisava conversar com a amiga. Afinal tinha que bolar uma nova maneira de se aproximar do loiro.

J&J J&J J&JJ&J

Nota: Poucos reviews, muitos queriam ver o loirão apanhando! Mas eu nunca faria isso com o MEU Jensen. Próxima coloco o Jared, ai eu não garanto! Rsrsr

Nem demorou muito a atualização! Beijos para todos!

Respondendo Reviews:

Elisete: O Jensen tinha de se mostrar no momento que ele não tem ninguém para defende-lo, o Jared está distante! Desculpa! Mas quem sabe a cena que descreveu aconteça em outro momento? Beijos! Obrigada pela paciência! Logo Atualizo Piratas também!

Clea: Que bom que alguém que que o loiro se salve, mas não conseguir da uma boa surra nele! Ele é intocável! Srsrsr Beijos!

Notas da beta:

1-(o diabo eu não sei, mas um Padalecki lindo está!);2-(tadinho do loirão... ele ainda tem dúvida!);3-(fofaaa!); 4-. (claro que quase o fez chorar! Dá pra imaginar isso? Eu quase chorei!).


	15. Chapter 15

Nota Inicial: Os reviews do Nyah, irei responder depois, novo método! Srsrsrs Mas responderei todos, pois vocês são muito importantes para mim! Por isso estou correndo arranjando tempo, usando o chicote na anja e já viu! Srsr

J&J

A vontade de ligar para Jared era muita, mas não tinha coragem. E falar o que? Para o loiro a resolução já estava tomada. Não queria aquilo na sua vida e nem na do xerife, que ainda teria de se afastar da família. Essa decisão o sufocava, mas avaliando toda a situação era o melhor para os dois.

- Oi. – Falou Misha, entrando em seu consultório, que ainda se encontrava com a porta entreaberta. – Você está desprotegido por aqui. O que os missionários queriam com você? Os vi saindo daqui junto com a Danneel.

- Não vieram falar comigo. – Respondeu pensativo, olhando para o celular que se encontrava no meio da mesa.

Misha estranhou, mas não externou seu pensamento. Sua atenção foi focada para o visor do telefone, que piscava indicando várias chamadas não atendidas. Não precisava ver o número para saber de quem eram todas as ligações.

-Você...

- Não quero falar disso. – Cortou Jensen.

- Mas...

- A decisão já foi tomada, e é a melhor.

- Melhor pra quem?

- Para mim, para ele, para todo mundo...

- O problema é o resto do mundo...

- Misha! Qual a parte de 'não quero falar disso', que você não entendeu?

- Mas quem vai falar sou eu.

- Então fala! Mas fica sabendo que não vou ouvir. – Disse o médico com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Ótimo, pois preciso desabafar. – Falou Misha fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Jensen. Você é meu amigo há muito tempo. Vi você abandonando a medicina por causa de um problema pelo qual poderia lutar, porém saiu do campo de batalha, com medo do julgamento dos outros. E agora te vejo querer abrir mão de quem você ama...

- Eu não... – Jensen engoliu o final da frase sem conseguir terminar. Misha riu tristemente, mas teve certeza que o loiro amava o xerife, mesmo que o próprio Jensen não soubesse a intensidade desse amor.

- Termina a frase?

- Quem quer falar é você, termina o teu discurso, pois quero ir embora. – Disse Jensen com raiva, pois ele sabia que o moreno o conhecia muito bem. E iria mexer nas feridas, uma cicatrizada apenas por fora, mas que por dentro estava infeccionada, que era o seu sentimento por ter abandonado a medicina. E a outra recente, esse sentimento que tomava conta de todo o seu ser pelo xerife.

- Engraçado você querer negar que ama o xerife, quando confessou que estava apaixonado por ele...

- Mas como você mesmo disse: apaixonado, paixão acaba, e ai quando acabar? Destruir minha vida, a dele, por causa de um sentimento passageiro? – "Eu o amo tanto que não quero isso para a vida dele." Pensava Jensen se contradizendo.

Nesse momento percebeu que não era apenas por ele que agia desse modo, mas principalmente por Jared, que perderia tudo, até a família. - Não o Michael tem razão, não devo me estressar com a situação aqui envolvida, pois está não é a minha realidade, eu não sou gay.

- Gay! Pelo preconceito que carrega devia ser escrita com mais letras. O Michael é teu conselheiro agora?

- Eu sei que o cara pegou no teu pé por causa do Chris, mas ele é gente boa. Você não pode exigir que as pessoas aceitem certas coisas, cada qual tem a sua opinião. E além de tudo, ele é ligado a movimentos religiosos, para essas pessoas é mais difícil.

- Eu concordo sobre cada um ter a sua opinião, mas a agressão, o desrespeito, a humilhação, a busca de maneiras de prejudicar aquela pessoa, apenas por não aceitar uma situação que não prejudica e nem interessa a ninguém. – Misha olhava sério para o amigo, e estava disposto a contar o que fizeram com ele no FBI, mesmo que isso o fizesse desistir de vez do xerife. Sentia que era sua obrigação falar o que Jensen enfrentaria se assumisse essa relação, e principalmente soubesse com quem ele iria trabalhar.

- Certo, mas o Rosenbaum apenas se afastou, nunca o vi tirar nem uma piadinha sobre a tua relação com o Chris.

- É. Acredito que falta apenas a tua assinatura aí. – Disse Misha, jogando um envelope em direção ao loiro. – O Morgan foi o único que não assinou. Mas acredito que você pode ainda colocar o teu nome no final.

- Mas... – Jensen se calou. – Filhos da pu... – O loiro bateu na mesa depois de ver o conteúdo do envelope. – Eles não podem fazer isso, você é de longe um dos melhores agentes daquela agência. – Jensen mordia os lábios e passava a mão nos cabelos, estava inconformado.

- Ainda estou aqui por sua causa, esse é o meu último caso.

- Mas isso mostra que tenho razão. Que o problema não se resume apenas nessa cidade e sim em qualquer lugar. Se por acaso o Jared e eu decidimos ficar juntos, seremos julgados e condenados sem direito a defesa. – Disse Jensen, tremendo agora de raiva.

- Viu que o Tom assinou? – Misha riu. – Lembra que bêbado tentou te agarrar? Você teve de nocauteá-lo, e no outro dia, ele implorou pelo nosso silêncio. Poderíamos ter acabado com a pose de machão dele. Charles Malick? Salvei a vida dele várias vezes, fui testemunha quando ele sofreu um crime de racismo, ele me ligou para dizer que é negro por nascença e eu sou gay por que quero.

- Misha...

- Não terminei ainda. Quero chegar a quem encabeçou esse baixo assinado. – Disse Misha respirando fundo. – Michael, religioso, faz palestras em encontro de casais, falando sobre a importância da família. Mas quando eu tive um caso com uma mulher casada, me protegeu do marido indignado, e ainda chamou o cara de corno. Foi ele que redigiu o texto que acompanha as assinaturas, bem escrito, quase eu mesmo assino. – Misha deu um sorriso cínico.

- Cita alguns trechos da bíblia, e é o mesmo que o grupo de serial killer enfia na boca das vítimas. Se ele não vivesse tão distante, seria um provável suspeito; às vezes acredito que não conseguimos pegar os culpados pelos assassinatos, que ocorrem nessa região, por que os encarregados de investigar não se importam com quem está morrendo realmente.

- Aonde você quer chegar com esse discurso? – Jensen estava enojado com a atitude do departamento. Iria pedir transferência assim que voltasse, mas queria entender o amigo, pois sabia que o Misha era contra ele deixar o Jared. Porém os fatos apenas confirmavam que o certo era esquecer o xerife.

- Aonde eu quero chegar? – Misha focou seus olhos azuis nos verdes do amigo antes de responder. – Jensen, você quer abrir mão de ser feliz ao lado de quem ama... Me deixa terminar. – Falou Misha quando o médico tentou negar mais uma vez o seu amor. – Abrir. Mão. De. Quem. Ama. – Disse palavra por palavra sempre encarando o loiro. – Baseado em opiniões de pessoas ignorantes, hipócritas, que não se assumem, não se aceitam, que não sabem o que é amor, cheias de preconceitos, ódios, mas se colocam como pilares da sociedade. São essas pessoas que vão dizer o que é certo ou errado para tua vida? São elas que vão escolher com quem você vai acordar pela manhã, cujo critério será apenas se o sexo for diferente do teu? Pensa nisso. – Misha suspirou. – Enquanto você estiver nessa missão, independente de sua decisão, estarei te protegendo. Não confio em nenhuma dessas pessoas para isso, e você é muito caro para mim.

Jensen não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para a porta que o amigo acabou de sair, em uma reação de raiva e revolta jogou tudo o que tinha em cima da mesa no chão, até o telefone. Quando foi juntá-lo o aparelho começou a tocar, era Jared, mas novamente não atendeu, não saberia o que dizer.

Jensen foi para casa mais cedo, quando chegou à rua algumas pessoas o olhavam atravessado quase com nojo, outras, principalmente as garotas, com decepção, um homem passou por ele e o empurrou, e depois lhe lançou um olhar de puro ódio.

Quando chegou em casa se deitou no sofá onde adormeceu com o Retalho deitado em seu peito, como se sentisse a dor de seu dono.

J&J

Jensen acordou com o barulho do telefone, viu que já tinha anoitecido. Era Misha ligando.

- Jensen, hora de trabalhar. Tom e Michael estão posicionados na floresta ao redor da cidade, nesse momento você poderia fazer a sua corrida noturna, até o bar da estrada, estarei por lá.

- Mas e o Matt?

- O Jeffrey acha que não é necessário, afinal não aconteceu nada com ele até agora, e que a isca é você.

- Misha queria entender como o Matt vive aqui, com essas pessoas tão agressivas?

- Jensen, as pessoas apenas desconfiam que o Matt seja gay. Os que têm certeza já se deitaram com ele, então não vão querer que ninguém saiba disso. Você assumiu e isso foi uma afronta pessoal. Vai te arrumar, que estou saindo.

- Ok.

Jensen tomou um banho colocou uma calça moletom preta, uma camiseta cinza e um abrigo preto com capuz e mangas compridas. Alimentou Retalho e respirou fundo antes de sair de casa, seria pedir muito que tudo acabasse nessa noite?

J&J

Não muito longe dali, cinco pessoas vestidas com túnicas negras e capuzes tão grandes que escondiam parcialmente os rostos delas.

- Parece que essa história com o Dr., nos ajudou. – Disse uma mulher.

- Jared ainda está viajando.

- Melhor para ele. Fica mais fácil.

- Ainda não concordo.

- Não vamos mais discutir essa situação, o plano continua o mesmo. Tem certeza que o Dr. não é gay?

- Tenho! Eu o ouvir falando ao telefone com o pai.

- Isso explica o fato de o agente Collins, sempre estar por perto.

- Mãe eu tenho as minhas dúvidas, desde o começo. Eles são tão próximos, as corridas noturnas sempre cheias de conversas e brincadeiras. Não sei, mas acho que se o Jake não tivesse chegado, naquele dia em que o peguei se masturbando no quarto do médico, eles teriam se beijado, pela demora em sair do carro. De qual quer maneira ficarei de olho.

- De certa maneira isso veio a calhar, deixa o FBI ficar tomando conta do médico. Enquanto isso continuaremos com a nossa missão. Chegou a hora.

- Meu querido vai dar tudo certo, esse é o caminho da salvação, o caminho da verdadeira felicidade.

- Eu sei. – Disse o homem abraçando-a. Enquanto outras três pessoas olhavam a cena e aguardavam a hora de agir.

J&J

- Oi, Dr. – Cumprimentou Alona, mas a garota estava séria, parecia preocupada.

- Vim beber a minha água, antes de voltar. – Disse Jensen sério, sem entender a atitude da loira.

- Dr. O senhor não devia ter vindo aqui. Principalmente sozinho. – Disse Helen lhe entregando a garrafa de água mineral.

- Por quê? – Perguntou pegando a garrafa.

- Olhe ao redor.

- Já olhei, desde que entrei. – Disse o médico que já tinha reparado nas caras pouco amigáveis dos mineiros. Misha estava sentado no fundo do bar e se preocupou com o amigo.

- Eu vou pedir que o agente Collins lhe leve para a casa. – Disse Helen.

- Não é necessário.

- Deixa de ser idiota. – Disse Jô. – Hoje não era uma noite para correr sem o xerife, mas espero que o agente seja suficiente para te proteger, desses brutamontes.

Ao ouvir a palavra xerife, Jensen mordeu os lábios, pois desde a conversa com Misha, tentou não pensar na situação, não era o momento.

- Já vou indo. – Disse Jensen ignorando o conselho das duas, mas ainda deu tempo para ouvir a Helen no telefone com o Jared.

- Xerife, onde você está? – Perguntava a mulher.

J&J

Quando Jensen se afastou um pouco do bar, se preparando para continuar a corrida um grupo de seis homens lhe cercaram.

- Não queremos lhe machucar. – Falou um dos homens. – Afinal você é mais bonito do que muitas mulheres. E essa boca deve fazer um boquete melhor do que qualquer uma. – Os outros riram Jensen respirou fundo, mordeu os lábios e com a cabeça meio baixa pelo canto dos olhos tentava acompanhar os movimentos de cada um.

- Hei! – Gritou Misha. – FBI.

- Cai fora agente, isso aqui não é briga. Vamos mostrar para o doutozinho o que é ter um homem de verdade, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar. – Respondeu o homem.

Um dos homens se aproximou tentando lhe agarrar, mas com um chute certeiro Jensen o deixou tonto. Aproveitando a surpresa dos outros, o loiro começou a distribuir golpes com os pés, eram passos de capoeira. Misha, que praticava Taekwondo, vendo a reação de Jensen correu para ajudar o loiro se perguntando onde estavam os idiotas que deveriam protegê-lo.

Apesar de serem seis, estavam conseguindo se proteger, mas alguns ouvindo a confusão do lado de fora resolveram também se meter na briga. Afinal não iam perder para um agente magrelo e uma bicha.

Um dos homens que saiu do bar pegou uma barra de ferro, e ia acertar Jensen que lutava com dois, quando um tiro se fez ouvir, acabando com a confusão.

- Dêem o fora daqui! Antes que mate alguns e prenda os outros! – Gritou Jared com um rifle na mão.

- A gente apenas queria ser divertir, o Dr. ia gostar.

- Fora! – Grito e engatilhou a arma.

Os homens olharam para Jensen e Misha, mas não fizeram nada. Respeitavam Jared. Apesar de não ter sido eleito, e sim indicado pelo missionário, e ser ainda muito novo, sua honestidade e seriedade tinha conquistado a comunidade. Por isso resolveram que era melhor não entrar em atrito.

- Vamos tomar mais algumas e depois ir embora. – Falou um dos homens. – Ei Dr., se mudar de idéia é só voltar.

Jensen respirou fundo. "Que vontade louca de me abrigar nos braços dele." – Pensou fechando os olhos.

- Vamos Dr. Vou lhe levar para casa. – Disse Jared. –"Que vontade de te colocar no colo e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, apesar de não acreditar nisso". – Pensou.

- Não é necessário. – Disse Jensen recebendo um olhar interrogativo de Jared.

-E melhor você ir com o xerife, estará mais seguro. – Disse Misha.

- Não...

- Sem discussão, entra no carro. – Disse Jared interrompendo Jensen, que entrou no carro, contra a vontade.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Jared assim que entraram no carro.

- Estou. – Respondeu Jensen sem olhar para ele.

- Que luta era aquela? – Perguntou Jared que tinha visto a forma que Jensen se movimentava. – Parecia uma dança, mas seus golpes eram bem fatais.

- Capoeira, é uma luta originada nas senzalas do Brasil na época da escravidão. – Disse Jensen satisfeito com o rumo da conversa. – Meu pai queria que praticássemos defesa pessoal, mas como todos queriam ser cirurgiões, pesquisamos algumas lutas em que os pés eram mais usados.

- Você é bom. – Disse Jared realmente admirado.

- Faltam apenas três cordões para eu ser mestre. – Disse Jensen com orgulho, mas durante todo o tempo o loiro não olhava para o Jared.

J&J

No meio da floresta um homem era carregado desacordado, e apesar disso sua boca estava amordaçada e seus pés e mãos amarrados.

Quando o grupo de cinco pessoas chegou a uma clareira perto do rio, colocaram o homem ajoelhado de frente a uma cruz de madeira. Desamarraram-lhe os pulsos, apenas para prendê-lo, agora de braços abertos, como se estivesse crucificado.

Após prepararem o fogo, acordaram o homem, pois ele era o convidado especial daquele ritual. Assustado não disse nem uma palavra, apenas soltou gemidos de dor ao sentir os cortes em seus pulsos. Ele não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho. Gritou quando sentiu sua pele queimar pelo ferro em brasa, e percebeu que o fim estava próximo.

Olhou em redor buscando reconhecer seus carrascos, que agora rezavam de mãos dadas, seus olhos se fixaram em alguém, sem acreditar. Pensou que deveria ser uma alucinação devido à perda do sangue.

- Peça perdão, pelos seus pecados. O Senhor está lhe dando essa chance de se redimir aos seus olhos. – Disse uma mulher que parecia ser o líder do grupo.

- Perdão Senhor, por querer viver o amor que colocaste em meu coração. – Estas foram suas últimas palavras, olhando para aquele que julgava ser a sua alucinação. Fechou os olhos, ainda sentiu sua boca sendo violada por um último beijo. Essa era a terceira vez que esse ato ocorria nesse ritual, por tanto todos permitiram esse despedida.

- O que é um corpo físico diante da salvação de duas almas. – A mulher falou colocando na boca da vítima o papel rasgado da bíblia com o versículo Lv 20:13. – Mas uma maldição foi quebrada aqui. Vamos orar.

- Coragem Irmão! – Foi a frase dita pelos outros quatro que passaram por um ser que apesar das palavras de salvação se sentia perdido, olhando o sangue se esvaindo do corpo que ali seria deixado.

- Por que não me sinto salvo? – Dizendo isso seguiu com os outros.

J&J

- Que droga! – Disse Jared quando os faróis iluminaram a casa de Jensen. O médico ficou sem reação ao ver a casa toda pichada e as vidraças quebradas.

Não compreendiam por que tanta violência apenas por que não concordavam com o gosto de outro. Saíram do carro e entraram na casa, perceberam que jogaram pelas vidraças quebradas fezes e urina, pelo fedor que invadiu as narinas de ambos.

Quando acenderam a luz viram um animal morto, próximo à janela. O coração de Jensen falhou uma batida.

J&J

N.A: Hoje guardei os comentários da minha beta apenas para mim, ela falou muito! Srsrsr. Mas estavam ótimos! Desculpem o erros!

Resposta a reviews tipo: La pérola.

Raquel Cullen  
Já viu que a cidade não vai dar folga para o loirão!

Será que o amor entre eles vai sobreviver!  
É se ela não der fim na menina! Ops1 pensamento maldoso.  
Viu que o moreno largou tudo, para ver como o loiro estava e ele estava poderoso! E gostoso! Srsr Salvando o seu médico ou os mineiros que o loirão não é fácil! srsr  
O Jensen tem duvida, mas no fundo sua preocupação é com o próprio Jared, isso ainda vai causar um pouco de confusão!  
O fatos dos três term ouvido a conversa talvez tenha salvado o medico, pelo menos temporariamente!

Beijos

Oii!

Não fui muito rápida, mas estou menos devagar queria te responder !

Entra na fila para pegar esse lixo, é bom por que ele é reciclável, vamos ver o problema real do Jensen, no momento esse monumento está meio confuso, com todos os acontecimentos.

Quanto ao Jared o que ele pode falar? Bem por enquanto estou escrevendo tentando fazer o loiro sofrer, está tão difícil, não sei como certas pessoas conseguem?

Quanto a Senhora Blair é a vida imitando a arte , mas também cuidando de vinte criança e sem nenhum ser para aliviar a tensão! Srsrsr Só um sex shop mesmo.

Agra tem pessoas que estava realmente preocupada com a homossexualidade de Jensen, pois se o xerife ainda não tivesse pego o loirão, ia pegar! Srsrsrsr

Na verdade o Jensen como disse a minha anja foi muito bocudo, era para ser discreto!

Mas provocou todos na cidade, onde a hipocrisia comanda, com a ousadia de se declarar gay, mas se está ruim agora, vai piorar (Momento Pérola)srsrsrsr

Já viu quem é esse tal de Michael!

Tenho medo de parecer muito repetitivo, pois todos dois pais(Jensen Pirata e Jensen médico é o pai que queria pra os meus filhos! kkkkk) são demais, por causa desse medo quase excluo o Dean, pois apareceu depois, porém quem comanda a minha vida é a história, resolvi correr o risco, e continuo correndo! Por´m amo esses dois (Jenny e o Dean)  
è pelo telefone é fácil ignorar o moreno, mas pessoalmente o Jared não vai dar muita folga!

O Roger sempre é maravilhoso, apenas em Pimenta ele pisou na bola! srsrs  
Às vezes estamos tão confuso que não percebemos ao redor, e ele achava que estava só!

Está o xerife voltando para salvar o seu loirão( quero dizer o nosso loirão: meu e do Jared. 

Elisete ()  
O sofrimento do Jensen esta apenas começando! Por sorte ele tem amigos!  
E Infelizmente se fosse apenas os homens do restaurantes, mas a cidade em si é homofóbica.  
A Jenny vai sofrer, mas o pai do Jensen é um médico conceituado, é facil para ele conseguir.  
As coisa agora vão acontecer de forma mais rápida! E intensa! Prepara o lenço!

Viu a cena do xerife chegando com i rifle, quando li o seu reviews, rir! Pois a cena já existia não naquele momento! Srsrs Mas ficou legal! srssr  
A fic entra na curva para a reta final. Fiquei feliz em você ler o Belo e a fera, amo essas história!

Beijos no coração.

Jess Winchester

Repara que o loiro está com pensamento fixo em deixar o Jared, não somente para se proteger mas também para proteger o xerife, ele não sabe como lidar, ele ama e também não quer essa vida para ele.

Devia ter jogado a bomba! Viu o Misha sabe encarna, mas também sabe ser sério no momento certo, vamos ver ser o loiro reflete e desite de deixar o Jared! Espero!

O pai do Jensen é conceituado pode conseguir a guarda da menina, o problema será acha-la! Srssr

Ele perdôo o Jensen por ter abandonado a medicina, se gay é o de menos para ele. Quanto o pai do Jared!

Matar a Danneel entra na fila!

Não se preocupa que o seu desejo pode ser realizado, agora não sei se o moreno escapa! Ops... Se eu matá-lo considere-se culpada! Srsr

Obrigada por chegar aqui! E agora vamos ter que esperar, mas vou tentar de tudo para ser rápida fic entra na curva indo para a reta final...Eu acho!

Beijos amada no seu coração!


	16. Chapter 16

Cap-16

Jensen e Jared começaram a procurar Retalho pela casa, pois quando viram a ratazana morta pensaram no pior. O encontram debaixo da geladeira, aparentemente estava apenas com medo.

- Meu carro. – Jensen correu para a garagem. Felizmente não foi atingida.

- Jensen, você não vai ficar aqui nessas condições. Vamos para a minha casa e amanhã arrumaremos alguém para limpar e consertar isso aqui. – Falou Jared, olhando desolado ao redor.

- Não ficarei aqui, mas não vou para a sua casa, irei para o hotel. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas...

- Xerife, se eu for para sua casa podem pensar que estamos juntos e você sofrer retaliações. Olhe ao redor, as pessoas me odeiam. O que acha que vão fazer com você? Tem o teu trabalho, a tua família. Não vou me perdoar se algo te acontecer. – Disse Jensen com a voz um pouco alterada.

- Jensen, nós estamos juntos. Ou você quer dizer, com todo esse discurso, que esta me deixando? – O médico apenas virou de costas e subiu as escadas. Pegou uma mochila jogou algumas roupas dentro e os produtos de higiene pessoal.

Quando o loiro desceu, Jared já tinha colocado o gato em sua gaiola de transporte, pego a cesta e a ração do animal.

- Eu vou ficar no hotel da cidade. – Disse Jensen.

- Eu acho melhor você ir para minha casa, todos sabem que somos amigos...

- Não! Muitos desconfiam de seus gostos, e de repente você acolhendo um gay, podem ter certeza. Não quero isso para você. Eu posso ir embora a qualquer momento, tenho uma vida fora daqui, mas e você? – Disse de cabeça baixa.

Se Jensen tivesse olhado para Jared veria a dor nos olhos do moreno. Ele preferia que o médico lhe cortasse um pedaço do fígado sem anestesia, do que aquelas palavras.

- É simples assim? E aquela história de eu ser a paixão da sua vida? – Perguntou Jared. – É assim que a nossa história vai terminar? Jensen me olha!

- Jared, eu quero ir para o hotel, esse fedor está horrível, estou cansado, quero esquecer esse dia. – Falando isso Jensen se encaminhou para a porta.

- Por que não me olha? – Perguntou, puxando Jensen pelo capuz.

- Droga! Estou cansado! – Gritou Jensen livrando a roupa das mãos do xerife. "Se eu te olhar, perderei as forças de fazer o que é o certo." Pensou enquanto caminhava para a garagem.

- Então deixa o carro aqui. Não vai ter onde guardá-lo. – Falou Jared, e foi o momento que o loiro deu razão para o xerife pela primeira vez, desde que se encontraram depois da viagem, mas mesmo assim não o encarou.

_Não muito longe dali..._

As cinco pessoas com túnicas desciam do carro protegidos pela noite, porém diferente das outras vezes alguém viu...

_No Hotel_

- O senhor não pode ficar aqui. – Disse o dono do único hotel da cidade.

- Por quê? Se for por causa do gato, o xerife vai ficar com ele. – Falou Jensen.

- O animal pode ficar, sem problemas, mas não o senhor! – Falou o homem sério para um surpreso Jensen. – Minha família mora no hotel, não posso colocá-la junto a pessoas do seu tipo. O meu dever é preservá-la.

Misha que chegava ao hotel naquele momento observava a cena de boca aberta.

- Isso é um absurdo, é contra lei. – Disse Jensen desesperado de raiva.

- Me processe, mas aqui o senhor não fica. – Falou o homem com grosseria.

- Doutor! Venha! - Disse Jared.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – Gritou para o xerife.

- Não vai adiantar. – Disse Misha em socorro de Jared, pois viu a palidez que surgiu em seu rosto quando o loiro gritou com ele.

- Como não vai adiantar? – A pressão do dia estava acabando com os nervos de Jensen.

- Se o senhor não sair do meu estabelecimento, vou dar queixa! E aí terá onde passar a noite. – Gritou o dono do hotel para ele. – Xerife, tire esse verme do meu hotel.

- Não tem o direito de tratar ninguém assim. – Gritou Jared, ao ver como o homem se referiu a Jensen. – E se continuar a ofendê-lo, quem vai preso é o senhor. – Disse apontando o dedo no rosto do dono do hotel. – Venha Dr. – E com a ajuda de Misha saiu levando Jensen.

- Você vai ficar na minha casa. – Disse Jared colocando as coisas dele novamente no carro.

- Não! Posso ficar na clínica. – Disse Jensen, tentando pegar a sua mochila.

- Olha se você não quer ir para a minha casa, por que está fugindo de mim... – Disse Jared baixinho, depois de puxar o médico para longe de Misha, e assim evitar que o agente ouvisse. –... se engana, pois onde você ficar, ficarei. Não interessa o que vão pensar, não vou te deixar sozinho, correndo risco de ser agredido ou até mesmo morto. Tem um quarto sobrando, não precisa dormir comigo. – Completou se afastando. – Entra no carro.

Jensen olhou para Misha, que apenas balançou a cabeça, antes de entrar no carro.

O percurso até a casa de Jared foi feito em silêncio. Jensen encolhido junto à janela, mantendo a maior distância possível do xerife.

- Vá tomar um banho, e depois venha comer alguma coisa. – Disse Jared.

- Não estou com fome. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Eu disse que você vai comer alguma coisa, sim. – Reafirmou o xerife, com mais firmeza.

- E eu disse que não estou com fome. – Rebateu Jensen no mesmo tom.

- Tudo bem! - Jared desistiu, não ia discutir com Jensen. – Fique a vontade. No armário tem tudo que precisa para passar a noite. – Dizendo isso subiu para o próprio quarto.

Jensen tomou um banho quente, no banheiro de baixo. Lágrimas teimavam em cair sem o seu consentimento, não queria chorar, mas mesmo assim sentia o gosto salgado se misturando a água do chuveiro. Se controlou e vestiu apenas um roupão, subiu as escada para ir dormir, ou tentar.

Jared ficou parado na porta do seu quarto esperando Jensen subir e quando loiro passou por ele de cabeça baixa, o xerife o puxou pelo roupão, o jogando contra parede o prendendo com o seu corpo. 1

- Me solta! – Gritou Jensen evitando encará-lo e lutando para sair do domínio do moreno.

- Me olha! – Gritou Jared, fazendo Jensen estremecer, mas funcionou, pois o loiro parou de se debater. 2 Quando seus olhos verdes, cheios de dor, encontraram os verdes azulados do xerife, cheios de preocupação, Jensen colocou toda a sua angústia para fora em forma de lágrimas ambulantes. O moreno lhe puxou contra o corpo e o foi conduzindo sem soltá-lo, para dentro do quarto, onde se deitou com o loiro sobre o seu peito.

Jensen chorava pelas agressões sofridas, pela falta de respeito, pela tentativa de violação do seu corpo, e pela violação de seus direitos como cidadão, pela injustiça que Misha estava sofrendo, pela Jenny. Mas principalmente por esse amor que preenchia todo o seu ser, pois por mais que quisesse negar, renegar, fugir, sabia que nem à distância e nem o tempo arrancaria de sua vida os sentimentos que nutria por Jared.

"Meu Deus porque permitiu que esse amor tão intenso nascesse dentro de mim para depois dizer que sou amaldiçoado por isso." Pensava Jensen se agarrando ainda mais ao corpo de Jared. 3

Jared também chorava, por que apesar de se magoar com o as atitudes do loiro, não conseguia deixar de pensar que talvez realmente a melhor coisa a fazer fosse se afastarem. Afinal em pouco mais de uma semana teria de tomar uma decisão, voltar para o seio da religião, casar com Gene e ir para a escola de missionários.

Quando voltasse, assumiria funções dentro da igreja, trocaria o uniforme de xerife pelo paletó preto da missão. Antes de conhecer Jensen, esse destino não o incomodava, pois de repente nem teria tantos anos de vida, caso desenvolvesse a doença de sua mãe.

Nem essa possibilidade o afetava tanto, parecia que sua vida não tinha sentido. "Senhor me permita viver esse amor que preenche cada célula do meu ser." Com essa oração silenciosa abraçou o loiro mais fortemente, como se fossem arrancá-lo dos seus braços a qualquer momento.

O abraço de Jared sobre o seu corpo estava tão apertado que em outra ocasião Jensen reclamaria por falta de ar, mas naquele momento ele apenas queria sentir o corpo, a presença, a respiração de Jared junto a si. 4

E abraçados chorando suas dores e dúvidas, adormeceram cansados por causa da tristeza que os esgotava fisicamente.

Algum tempo depois Jensen acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi à sensação de aconchego, de proteção. Parecia que entre aqueles braços fortes, que envolviam seu corpo, ele era intocável, invulnerável. O mundo poderia se voltar contra ele que não o atingiria.

Percebeu que cometeria o maior erro de sua vida se abrisse mão desse amor por causa de outros, fossem esses outros importantes ou não na sua vida. Mas nada era mais importante do que ter Jared do seu lado. Com a decisão tomada parecia que a dor sufocante que o acompanhou durante todo o dia se esvaiu.

Jared acordou sentindo as pontas dos dedos de Jensen contornando seus lábios, por alguns segundos ficaram conversando em silêncio. Os antigos diriam que eram suas almas se entendendo.

- Eu te amo tanto. – Jensen foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio, sem desviar os olhos. Naquela simples frase mostrou que seu amor era tanto que não cabia mais dentro de si. Continuou acariciando o rosto amado, tocando as covinhas formadas pelo sorriso ao ouvir a declaração.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Jared, esquecendo naquele momento tudo que podia impedir aquele amor de se realizar.

Com loucura se beijaram, um beijo intenso, a língua de Jensen invadia a boca de Jared que a sugava com força fazendo o loiro gemer, as mãos do xerife apertavam a pele das costas de Jensen, marcando-a.

- Preciso sentir você dentro de mim. – Disse o loiro ofegante assim que o beijo foi interrompido, ainda estava por cima do corpo de Jared.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou.

- Tenho. Tudo que eu quero é ter você dentro de mim, outra vez. - O xerife o abraçou, e beijando a sua boca, rolou o corpo, ficando agora por cima de Jensen.

Sem perder tempo Jared ficou em pé, retirou a calça de moletom que vestia, expondo toda sua nudez. Se ajoelhou entre as pernas do médico e o puxou o colocando sentado, retirou o roupão apenas para ter acesso aos braços do loiro, a única parte coberta do corpo dele.

Sentando sobre as próprias pernas Jared puxou Jensen para o seu colo, que o laçou com as pernas.

Nessa posição sentiam toda a extensão do tronco um do outro, os sexos se tocavam, mãos se exploravam e bocas famintas se procuravam, se mordiam, se lambiam, gemiam e diziam que se amavam.

Jared não queria sair de onde estava para pegar lubrificante então colocou dois dedos na boca de Jensen que os sugou, deixando-os bem molhados.

O xerife fechou os olhos para se controlar, quando viu a boca do Jensen envolvendo seus dedos.

Apertando o loiro junto ao corpo, procurou sua intimidade, primeiro massageou, e foi introduzindo aos poucos o primeiro dedo.

Na hora em que o dedo do xerife o invadiu, Jensen cravou as unhas nas costas de Jared, mas não tentou fugiu do toque. O moreno voltou a beijá-lo, antes de penetrar o segundo dedo, iniciou um movimento de vai e vem, até o loiro começar a gemer e implorar para ser penetrado.

- Preciso de você. – Repetia Jensen incessantemente, entre gemidos de puro prazer, sentindo os dedos de Jared lhe tocando em sua próstata. – Por favor! - Ele implorava

Quando o xerife sentiu seu pré-gozo, espalhou por seu membro, deixando-o lubrificado, segurou Jensen pela cintura o posicionando sobre o seu pênis. Capturando sua boca, abafou todos os gemidos de dor do loiro e os seus de prazer, enquanto penetrava aquele corpo amado, tão quente, tão apertado, tão seu.

Assim que se viu completamente dentro de Jensen, interrompeu o beijo, encarou os olhos verdes. Fez um carinho nos cabelos loiro curtos, mas que caiam suados na testa. Sorriu e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios inchados e perfeitos, antes de deitá-lo, mas sem sair de dentro dele.

- Posso continuar? – Jared perguntou baixinho junto ao ouvido de Jensen e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo, arrancando um 'sim' gemido do loiro.

Segurando Jensen pela cintura e distribuindo beijos pelo rosto, pescoço e peito do loiro, principalmente mordendo seu mamilo, Jared se movimentava. Primeiro devagar, e aos poucos acelerando, de acordo com os pedidos que escapavam da boca do médico, que o envolvia com as pernas.

Pela primeira vez Jensen estava completo: corpo, alma e mente. Todos de comum acordo, todos querendo apenas uma única coisa: se abandonar, se entregar totalmente a Jared, que no momento lhe possuía com paixão e força, o fazendo gritar de prazer.

Com harmonia se movimentavam em um mesmo ritmo, e no mesmo momento que Jensen se derramava entre seus abdomens, Jared explodia de prazer dentro do loiro. Assim chegaram ao ápice do prazer, balbuciando palavras desconexas, as poucas entendíveis eram: Eu te amo.

Saciado e cansados adormeceram instantaneamente, ainda ligados de corpo e alma.

Jared acordou primeiro, pela janela viu o sol nascendo, mas seus olhos se voltaram para o rosto de Jensen. Os belos traços refletiam a paz que o xerife não compartilhava com ele. Examinou com detalhes os longos cílios, as sardas, os lábios carnudos, tentando memorizar cada detalhe, pois sabia que teria de abrir mão da felicidade de viver esse amor. 5

Respostas aos reviews:

Elisete ()

Ficou super másculo! Se eu fosse o Jensen me jogava nos braços dele e gritava meu herói! Srsrsrs

Adorei o Jensen jogando capoeira, é uma luta que protege mais as mãos e ele como médico não podia arriscar!

Mas o que você fizeram com essa vizinha? A colocaram na encruzilhada! Srsrs

Bem devido as ameaças que sofri, tive que salvar o retalho e ninguém pensou no pobre que morreu no meio da mata? Srsrsrs Que vergonha! Não quero choro depois!

Prepara o caixa de lenço que a coisa vai pegar!

E nem adianta biquinho do Jen! Eu acho! Srsrs

Beijos! 

Essa historia de me afastar por que é o melhor, não tenho boas recordações! Srsrsr Mas pula essa parte!

Não fala assim do meu loirinho ele não sabe que gosta de ceder a cauda(você que começou com isso) srsrsrs Mas ele se entrega, mas não se rende!

A nossa revolta cresce por saber que não é apenas uma história de ficção, coisas assim acontecem sempre, parace que o gay só é bem aceito em cima de um palco fazendo piada!  
Arrepiou o Jared chegando com um rifle na mão! Srsrsrsr Apenas ele chegando já e show, armado em tão...  
As vezes duvido se os animais são irracionais mesmo!  
Eu jurava que dessa vez o jensen ia dançar de alguma forma hehe! Mas Super  
Xerife e seu rifle (ui!) salvou a noite!

Estou aprendendo a ser má professora! srsrrs  
Ainda bem que você entendeu a resposta para você, vi que não coloquei o seu nome! Srsrsr Desculpa, vou editar!

"E vai piorar? Minha nossa! Rsrs... Quero só ver!" Aguarde e não quero ameaça afinal aceito muito bem as tuas maldades!

Raquel Cullen  
Oi!

Tadinho do meu loiro, pensa na barra que ele passou, mas nada como um abraço do Jared para ele esquecer o mundo, e resolver lutar por seu amor.  
E O Misha sofreu, mas ele sabe que por amor sempre vale a pena enfrentar os desafios.

O xerife é louco apaixonado, no próximo teremos a história dele desse dia.

Onde é que o Jensen vai passar a noite agora que a casa dele foi vandalizada? Viu que ele não ficou sem abrigo? srsrsrrss  
Beijos…

Jess Winchester

Negue Jen, negue o quanto quiser, mas você que ama ele... Isso você viu que uma verdade e o fato de sua entrega ser total, foi a maior prova de amor para o xerife, na concepção dele.

"Demitir o Misha por preconceito é injustiça e besteira. São humanos como  
todos os outros."Infelizmente isso acontece muito na vida real.

E pode não parecer mais as palavras do Misha agiu dentro do loiro, e mais chorar nos braços do amado, tudo resolvido! Agora o Jared... 

Quais os teus suspeitos! Acredito que desconfiam de um e o resto?

Com um loiro daquele na cidade se dizendo gay, o que tem gente querendo sair do armário! Srsrs

Gosto do Jensen por cima, mas gosto de ver ele sendo cuidado! srsrsr  
Nem desconfia de quem ficou preso?

Todos choram pelo Retalho e ninguém chora pelo pobre coitado? Morrendo no meio da mata!  
Não se preocupa que a vez do Jay está guardada!

Mas o loiro que vai sofrer mais, sempre! Sofre duas vezes! Tadinho! Do meu loirão!

Beijos no coração!

Notas da beta:

1-(aiii... só de imaginar... dá até uma arrepio!); 2-(também, com uma atitude de macho que nem essa!); 3-(tadinho... dos dois... deu vontade de chorar!); 4-(vou mandar a conta dos lencinhos!); 5-(meu Jay.. tão sofrido... ele sofre e eu choro! Aninha malvada!)


	17. Chapter 17

Cap-17

Quando Jensen acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o peso de Jared sobre seu corpo, ao abrir os olhos, enxergou os cabelos castanhos do xerife, cuja cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito.

– Me perdoa por pensar que poderia viver sem você. – Disse Jensen acariciando a cabeça de Jared.

– Mas é melhor você aprender a viver sem mim. – Essa declaração fez o coração de Jensen falhar uma batida e por ele preferia que tivesse parado de vez de bater. Nesse momento o xerife levantou a cabeça mostrando o rosto banhado em lágrimas, em um choro silencioso, mas nem por isso menos sentido.

- Por quê? – Foi o que conseguiu perguntar com um fio de voz.

- É o melhor.

- Pra quem?

- Pra nós dois. Você tem a sua vida lá fora, eu...

- Não. – Jensen o interrompeu e apesar do teor da conversa eles continuaram deitados, agora de lado, e um enxugava as lágrimas do outro, com a ponto dos dedos - Você é a minha vida, sei que essa frase é patética, clichê, ridícula, mas é a única que exprime a verdade.

- Eu não quero que você sofra.

- Por que eu sofreria com você? Por causa do seu pai? Da Genevieve? De sua mãe? Da cidade? Podemos...

- Não. – Disse Jared interrompendo. – Por esses problemas, meu pai, religião, sociedade, etc. Podemos lutar juntos. Mas tem um que mesmo você sendo um excelente médico não pode... Eu posso desenvolver a mesma doença da minha mãe.

- Pode desenvolver, mas não sabemos se vai. E se acontecer, posso cuidar de você, existem tratamentos, não curam, mas minimizam as consequências.

- Mas será muito sofrimento, eu vejo meu pai. Ele se tornou triste depois da doença de minha mãe, e esconde essa dor na amargura. Ele era sorridente, mais compreensivo... Não quero isso para você. – Jared tentou levantar, mas Jensen o segurou.

- Você acha que seu pai está arrependido de ter ficado com a sua mãe? – Perguntou Jensen olhando nos olhos de Jared, lhe segurando pelo ombro.

- Não, ele ama demais a minha mãe. – Respondeu o xerife.

- Então? Você acha que eu te deixaria? Que me arrependeria de ficar você? Qual a parte do 'Eu te amo', você ainda não entendeu, que eu demonstro agora mesmo. – Falou Jensen com a voz rouca e emocionada.

- Mas você vai sofrer quando me perder.

- E agora você saindo da minha vida eu não estou te perdendo? Não vou sofrer? Eu estou sofrendo apenas em pensar que posso não conseguir remover esse idéia maluca de me deixar, principalmente por um motivo incerto.

Jared foi vendo todos seus argumentos sendo derrubado um a um. Às vezes o loiro não usava muito a lógica, mas totalmente aceito pelo seu coração.

- Tudo bem, mas depois que eu tiver sem noção nenhuma do que acontece em minha volta, não reclama. – Disse Jared, na voz a preocupação com um futuro que talvez fosse sombrio.

- Mesmo que isso aconteça, e fique sem noção de nada, você sempre irá sentir o quanto te amo. Agora vamos tomar um banho. – Falou Jensen se levantando e puxando Jared para o banheiro.

Ficaram abraçados debaixo do chuveiro, deixando que a água lavasse as marcas das lágrimas, que cessaram de cair havia pouco tempo.

- Sabe que se você insistir nessa relação, logo terá de me dar banho todo dia. – Disse Jared quando Jensen começou a passar o sabonete pelo tórax musculoso do xerife1, demonstrando que a doença ainda era um fantasma entre eles.

- Ainda bem que você parou de usar argumentos para te deixar. Vê como eu fiquei só de pensar em te dar banho todos os dias. – Falou o loiro com a voz rouca e esfregando seu membro duro no corpo do moreno.

- Jensen você é tarado! – Disse Jared fingindo indignação, mas já excitado. – Não vai querer se aproveitar de uma pessoa doente.

- Um doente bonito e gostoso assim? Sempre. – Responde Jensen engolindo a água que bebia ao lamber o pescoço de Jared.

- Mas eu talvez não esteja tão bonito e nem tão gostoso. – Comentou Jared ainda triste.

- Mesmo feio você é lindo. – Disse o loiro lhe olhando nos olhos, com os braços em seus ombros e um sorriso de lado nos lábios.

- Como é isso? – Perguntou pela primeira vez sorrindo naquela manhã.

- Jared, eu te amo, e nada vai me fazer desistir de você. Então cala boca e me beija. – Disse o loiro e que foi prontamente atendido por Jared, que perdido nos lábios de Jensen se esqueceu do mundo e do futuro. Naquele momento só existia o loiro e o agora.

As mãos de ambos deslizavam com facilidade sobre a pele, Jared explorava o corpo de Jensen sem nenhuma restrição por parte do loiro. Sugava, mordia seus mamilos, apertava suas nádegas, brincava com sua intimidade lhe invadindo com a ponta dos dedos. Esfregava seu corpo no do loiro, que aceitava todos os carinhos, as únicas reclamações era quando o moreno interrompia as caricias para lhe olhar.

"Estou me sentindo abusado, mas eu quero é mais." Pensou o loiro. – Você vai ficar nesse jogo de me enlouquecer até quando? – Perguntou impaciente de desejo.

Em resposta o xerife virou o médico de encontro à parede e ficou esfregando o seu membro em suas nádegas, ameaçando penetrá-lo, e rindo com as reclamações do loiro quando não acontecia.

- Ai! Jared faz logo! Quero você bem fundo em mim. – Falou Jensen fazendo biquinho e jogando o corpo para trás.

- Hum! Quem te viu e quem te vê! Implora, você fica lindo implorando e fazendo beicinho. – Falou Jared rindo, que iniciou a penetração, mas interrompeu retirando seu membro para o desespero de Jensen.

"Você é lindo, gostoso, e nunca mais quero deixar de te ter dentro de mim, mas...". Pensou Jensen, enquanto em um movimento rápido saiu do domínio de Jared, trocando de posição.

- Ei! – Exclamou Jared surpreso ao ver-se prensado contra parede2.

- Muita conversa! - Sussurrou Jensen ao ouvido de Jared, enquanto lhe penetrava com um dos dedos o lubrificando com o sabonete liquido. – Quero ação. Calma, tigre3! – Falou quando Jared tentou sair do seu domínio.

Com carinho Jensen iniciou a penetração, um dos braços enlaçava o corpo de Jared e a outra mão lhe puxava os cabelos para poder beijá-lo, enquanto entrava e saia de dentro do moreno.

A cada estocada aumentava a velocidade, e com ela os gemidos de prazer que preenchiam todo o banheiro, o loiro agarrou o membro do xerife e começou a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava e logo sentiu ele se derramar em suas mãos.

Em meios aos barulhos imorais que escapavam da boca de Jared no instante do gozo e mais as contrações pós gozo que lhe esmagavam o membro, fez Jensen chegar quase que imediatamente ao orgasmo inundando o interior do moreno.

Jared encostou-se à parede ainda com o loiro dentro dele, e Jensen o abraçava descansando a cabeça em suas costas, esperando a respiração de ambos voltarem ao normal.

J&J

- Por quê? Por que fizeram isso? – Gritava um homem.

- Meu amor, era necessário, meu dever é cuidar de você, em todos os sentidos, inclusive o espiritual. Você nunca ia deixá-lo! Ficariam os dois perdidos. Dessa maneira, os salvamos, mas infelizmente a vida física de um teve ser sacrificada. – O homem lhe olhava com se fosse louca.

- E você o matou para salvá-lo? – Perguntou para um rapaz, que estava encostado na parede.

- Claro! Por que seria então? – Respondeu o outro de maneira desafiante.

- Talvez por que ele sempre me amaria.

- Viu como a morte dele foi benéfica, três alma se salvaram! Vamos orar e agradecer a bondade divina.

- O senhor verá que assim será melhor. No começo dói muito, hoje vivo feliz e salvando novas almas. – Falou um rapaz que era o mais jovem do grupo.

Sua vontade era sair daquela sala e denunciar a todos, mas estava dividido, afinal era a sua família. Com esse pensamento se levantou e deu as mãos, e junto orou com os três, mas seu coração orava silenciosamente por aquele que tanto amava. Mas que morreu sem saber disso.

J&J

- Posso saber o que foi aquilo no banheiro? – Perguntou Jared, enquanto preparavam o café da manhã.

- Não sabe o que foi? Posso repetir até aprender. – Respondeu o loiro de um jeito bem sem vergonha, mordendo os lábios.

- Você sabe do que estou falando! – Respondeu Jared fazendo dengo ao receber um beijo molhado no pescoço.

- Você estava sendo muito mal comigo. – Respondeu Jensen espalhando beijos por seu pescoço e rosto.

- O leite! – Gritou Jared. Vendo o conteúdo da chaleira se derramar no fogão.

- Ontem você voltou apenas por minha causa? – Perguntou Jensen, enquanto tomavam café. Junto ao balcão da cozinha, sentados em bancos altos um de frente para outro, tão próximos que as pernas se tocavam.

- Fiquei quase louco quando você não me atendeu. Liguei para Rose e ela me contou, não consegui mais me concentrar. Errei todos os tiros e pedi para vir embora, o instrutor permitiu, pois me ele me conhece, sabe da minha capacidade e é meu amigo. Portanto para não me prejudicar me liberou, caso contrário eu viria mesmo sem permissão. Quando estava chegando a Hellen ligou, por sorte eu voltei a tempo de te salvar. E me tornei o teu herói. – Disse Jared rindo no final.

- Meu herói. – Falou Jensen abraçando Jared pelo pescoço lhe dando um selinho demorado.

- Mas que ideia foi essa de dizer que era gay em público, alto e em bom tom, para todos ouvirem e entenderem?

- Queria me livrar do assédio da Danneel. Em compensação agora tudo quanto é gay não assumido está querendo me agarrar. Aquele grupo de ontem a noite queria que eu fizesse um boquete neles.

- Infelizmente é verdade, todos os gays da cidade vão te querer. E o pior que você não sabe quem é ou não é, percebeu que não é fácil se assumir aqui? O grande exemplo está aqui na sua frente. – Completou Jared triste.

- Mas você pode me agarrar à hora que quiser. Sou todo teu. – Disse Jensen o abraçando.

- Sabe que salvei a reputação da tua boca. – Jared falou sorrindo.

- Como assim?

- Sua boca é a coisa mais perfeita do mundo, então o homem que olha para ela, hetero ou homo, deve pensar que um boquete dela, deve ser a oitava maravilha do mundo. Mal eles sabem que tem uns dentinhos afiados por trás dela, que são o terror. – Jared falou e sorriu ainda mais com a expressão indignada do Jensen.

- Magoou agora! – O loiro disse fazendo bico. - Em vez de reclamar, por que não me ensina? – Disse com a voz baixa e mais rouca que o normal. Mudando do estado magoado para o estado sedutor, pegou uma das mãos de Jared e com a ponta da língua lambeu um por um de seus dedos, fazendo o xerife gemer e lamber os lábios com a visão.

- Você não quer lamber um dedo enorme que tenho um pouco mais abaixo? – Perguntou o moreno lhe puxando em direção ao seu corpo o encaixando entre suas pernas.

- Tenho que aprender com um fininho e pequeno primeiro. – Respondeu colocando o dedo indicador todo na boca o sugando, sorriu quando sentiu as mãos de Jared lhe apertando a cintura com força.

- Não. – Gemeu o xerife. – Acho que você está pronto para o próximo estágio.

- Mais tarde xerife, mais tarde. – Falou o loiro, parando de sugar o dedo do Jared.

- A tua sorte ou azar é que, tenho horário para chegar, caso contrário, você iria fazer o teste agora. – Disse o Xerife entre os dentes e lhe apertando entre os braços mostrando o quanto estava excitado.

Jensen não voltou ao seu banco, ficou encaixado nos braços do namorado, e assim rindo terminaram o café, entre beijos, carícias, provocações e declarações de amor eterno.

J&J

Quando Jared estacionou o carro enfrente a clínica, Jensen ficou tenso. O xerife lhe apertou a mão tentando lhe passar segurança, e médico respirando fundo saiu do carro. Olhou ao redor algumas pessoas viraram a cara para ele, mas nenhuma agressão verbal.

Jared esperou Jensen entrar na clínica e deu a volta na praça estacionando do outro lado em frente a delegacia. Respirou fundo quando viu seu pai que o estava esperando, sabia que o pai ia reclamar por ter acolhido Jensen, mas não o esperava tão cedo.

- Vai ser no domingo que vai abraçar a cruz da volta? – Perguntou o missionário assim que entrou no gabinete do filho. – Acho que depois da celebração, podíamos fazer um almoço especial com a família Cortese. O que acha?

- Bom dia para o senhor também! – Jared estranhou o fato do pai, não comentar nada sobre o Jensen.

- Desculpa meu filho, mas estou muito feliz.

"Aproveite essa felicidade, por que é por pouco tempo." Pensou Jared, sem maldade, mas já estava decidido. Iria assumir sua relação com Jensen, porém antes tinha de falar com a mãe, para se despedir, pois ficaria muito tempo sem vê-la.

- Pai, eu vou esperar a cerimônia da sexta-feira. – Jensen detestava mentir para o pai.

- Tudo bem, e sobre o doutor Ackles, não gosto dele em sua casa, mas pelo que ele está fazendo por sua mãe, posso abrigá-lo. – Disse o missionário, fazendo Jensen rolar os olhos.

"Estava demorando." Pensou o xerife. – Pai, eu sei o que você pensa sobre os homossexuais. O doutor já está sofrendo muito com o que as pessoas da cidade estão fazendo, e tenho certeza que ele não se sentirá bem na sua casa. Não vejo problema ele ficar comigo, até por que o senhor sabe o risco de vida que ele está correndo. E nada de almoço com os Corteses, domingo. Apenas a nossa família. – Disse Jensen, que deu graças a Deus, por que ocorreu uma pequena briga nas minas e o chamaram. – Agora tenho de ir. – No caminho ligou para Jensen avisando-o que não estava na delegacia.

J&J

- Doutor Ackles. – Jensen se surpreendeu ao ouvir quem o chamava.

- O que foi Danneel? – Perguntou para a ruiva que colocava a cabeça pela abertura da porta do consultório.

- Quero te pedir desculpas. – Disse a ruiva entrando. – Apesar de não ser totalmente a minha culpa, você não tinha que gritar para toda cidade ouvir que era gay. – Completou rindo timidamente.

- Esquece isso. – De certa maneira a enfermeira tinha razão.

- Como prova do meu arrependimento, trouxe isso para você. – E Danneel estendeu um papel para Jensen, que identificou um endereço em Los Angeles. – É o endereço do orfanato para onde a Jenny foi transferida, você pode querer ir atrás dela. – A ruiva comentou como se não soubesse da intenção de Jensen. – Foi o Ian que me deu. Tive que fazer um joguinho de sedução4, mas valeu à pena.

- Jogo de sedução? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Nada demais, apenas um sorriso a mais, um toque na mão. Mas não precisei fazer promessas que não poderei cumpri. Entende o que quero dizer? O Ian é o filho adotivo da . E a ajuda na administração do orfanato. – Explicou, como se o médico tivesse pedido. – Ele gosta de mim, mas não quero nada com ele. – Disse a ruiva, faceira.

- Devia dar uma chance para ele. – Respondeu Jensen estranhando a atitude da garota.

- Doutor! – Missouri entrou nervosa no consultório, interrompendo o curioso diálogo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jensen preocupado.

- Sua casa...

- Eu sei, uns idiotas acabaram com ela.

- Onde está o seu carro, onde estacionou?

- Na garagem; trancado.

- Estão querendo arrombá-la.

- O que? – Jensen se levantou e correu para a rua, mas parou junto à porta sem saber como ir até a sua casa que não era longe, mas teria de atravessar toda a cidade. Quando viu a camionete do bar da estrada correu para a rua, fazendo a Jô parar bruscamente.

- Quer morrer? – Gritou a garota, mas Jensen não ligou e entrou no carro pelo lado do passageiro.

- Me leva até em casa. – Pediu, e pelo seu jeito nervoso, Jô nem reclamou.

Ao chegar à casa uns moleques estava tentando arrombar a garagem, Jô jogou o carro para cima deles, que correram com medo.

- Você é louca! – Disse Jensen rindo descendo do carro.

- TPM! Estava louca para atropelar alguém! Você escapou! – Falou a garota rindo também descendo do carro5.

Jensen abriu a garagem e examinou o carro. – Ainda bem que a minha garota está legal. Caso contrário o xerife ia ter que me prender por assassinato.

- Era mais fácil ele fugir com você. – Disse a garota.

- Parece que esse segredo do Jared não é muito segredo. – Disse Jensen sério.

- Na verdade acredito que todos sabem, mas acharam melhor aceitar esse namoro sem graça com a Genevieve. E o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, apenas não enxergam por que não querem. Vocês são tão discretos quanto um elefante cor de rosa. – Falou Jô sorrindo e tirando um sujo do cabelo de Jensen.

- Vou guardar meu carro na outra cidade, não quero colocar o Jared em encrenca, pois com certeza mato um. – Disse Jensen fazendo um carinho no nariz da garota e depositando um beijo no rosto dela em agradecimento.

- Bom dia, doutor! Menina Jô! – Disse o missionário Padalecki que caminhava pelos arredores.

- Bom dia! – Responderam os dois.

- Danificaram seu carro? – Perguntou Gerald.

- Não senhor! – Respondeu Jensen.

- Não concordo com a homossexualidade, mas acho um absurdo o que fizeram com a sua casa, vai ser difícil até encontrar alguém para consertá-la, mas vou tentar ajudá-lo. Dê lembranças para a sua mãe, Jô. – Disse o missionário.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Jensen surpreso.

- Esse é o mais cego de todos, ou não. Ele deve querer lhe ajudar, para você voltar para cá e sair da casa do Jared.

Na casa dos missionários...

- Para gay aquele médico, parece muito hetero, estava no maior carinho com a menina Harvelle. – Comentou Gerald com Lehen e Fuller.

- Então a Danneel, não está com sorte. Se não é para um rapaz, perde para uma desorientada. – Disse Fuller rindo. – Porém o senhor tem razão, ele não é gay. – E Fuller explicou a situação do Jensen.

- Por isso que o Jared está o protegendo. – Disse o missionário Padalecki, fazendo com que Fuller e Lehen olhassem um para o outro, como se dissesse: Quem sabe é isso mesmo.

- Onde está Pelegrino? – Perguntou Fuller.

- Parece que amanheceu indisposto. – Comentou Lehen. – Mas vamos começar a reunião. Na próxima turma de missionários, seu filho irá ingressar?

- Claro! E eu vou me aposentar. Ele vai assumir o meu lugar. – Informou Gerald.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Fuller com um sorriso cínico.

- Claro que eu tenho. – Respondeu sem se intimidar. Ele sabia o que Kurt pensava do seu filho, mas este nunca teve coragem de dizer claramente, apenas insinuava. Gerald queria o fazer engolir cada sorrisinho cínico, na ocasião do casamento de Jared.

J&J

- Xerife! Encontrei o carro do doutor abandonado aqui na rodovia, próximo ao Km 10. – Informou Chad pelo rádio.

Jared que estava chegando à delegacia ligou a sirene e deu meia volta no carro. Mesmo dirigindo em alta velocidade pegou o celular e ligou para Jensen, nas oito primeiras vezes tocou até cair na caixa postal. Já estava ligando a nona vez quando avistou a viatura de Chad. O carro de Jensen e outro carro que parecia ter batido no poste.

Jared respirou aliviado quando atenderam ao telefone, mas seu alívio durou pouco. Quando ouviu a voz de Chad que tinha atendido ao telefone de Jensen.

-Encontrei o telefone do doutor caído, estava no meio do mato, quase não o acho. – Informou Chad, assim que desceu da viatura e foi ao encontro do seu assistente.

Jared passava as mãos no cabelo desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. O telefone de Jensen tocou novamente e ele atendeu.

- Jensen onde você está, por que não atende a droga desse telefone? – Reclamou a voz do outro lado.

- Eu também quero saber onde ele está. Quem está falando? – Perguntou Jared.

- Agente Collins. – Disse Misha se identificando. – Quem é você? – Perguntou apenas por perguntar, pois sabia de quem se tratava.

- Xerife Padalecki. – Respondeu Jared achando estranho o jeito de Misha quando pensou que fosse o loiro no telefone.

- Onde você esta?

- Estou na rodovia, próximo ao Km 10, o carro do doutor está aqui abandonado. – Informou o xerife, na voz o desespero.

Misha's POV

O que aconteceu com esse loiro, ele nunca abandonaria o carro dele no meio da estrada. E esses idiotas que deveriam tomar conta dele? Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com o Jensen, eu vou matá-los pessoalmente.

- Onde vocês estão?

- Estamos dormindo.

- Dormindo? Tom, o Jensen sumiu. Vocês deviam estar de olho nele. Droga, seus incompetentes. – Não estendeu a conversa, desligou na cara do colega.

O morenão deve estar louco. Eu estou ficando louco. Jensen, Jensen. Onde você está? Meu amigo, que você esteja bem...

J&J J&J

Oi!

Todos preocupados com o Retalho e o pobre coitado crucificado no meio da mata nenhum palavra!  
"Ele preferia que o médico lhe cortasse um pedaço do fígado sem anestesia", Pensei em você!  
Verdade se o Jared fosse entrar em conflito naquele momento seria desgastante, mas quem sabe rola uma vingança ai!

O meu doutor estava triste, mas não é burro, apesar de ser loiro!

Não morre que essa história de casamento ainda vai render! Lagrimas, a vista!  
Você esta muito infame! Uma cena linda e romântica, e você lembra da cauda! Mas por esse capitulo, você pode perceber que apesar da cauda cedida, ele não é muito paciente! srsrsrs  
Ele é apertado sim! Me recurso a entra em mais detalhes!  
Em termos de maldade, não tenho como te superar! Estou preocupada em como castigar os meus "Cereais a quilo!" srsrsrs

Mil Beijos!

Jess Winchester

"Ai garota, você quer ver eu morrer?" Nunca! Você tem "O professor" para acabar! Não sobreviveria sem aquelas aulas! Srsrsr Maldosa!

Também faço isso de conversas com os personagens, em minhas histórias, falo sozinha com cada um deles! Srsrsr Acho que iremos para o mesmo hospício!

Será que consiguirei segurar esse mistério até o penúltimo capitulo! Srsrsrsr

A Périola não acho que fui muito má! Por tanto terei que me aperfeiçoar! Vou aprender com vocês! srsrs  
Eles ficarem separados é o maior erro, que ainda vão cometer! Ops Spopiler!srsrsrsrs(Risada maligna)  
O Jen sofrer...! Nova risada maligna!Estou mais rápida viu! srsrsr

Raquel Cullen  
O preconceito do dono do hotel foi horrível, mas que proporcionou coisa melhor para os dois, bem melhor! Srsrsr

Amei essa cena também! Queria rter mais jogo de palavras emocionantes nessa hora! Mas acho que ficou legal!

A doença do Jared , ou melhor, a doença da mãe dele era um fantasma que fez ele abrir mão de sua vida, resolveu morrer antes da morte, mas o que um loiro lindo não faz? Beijos…

Claro que aceito você de volta, estava quase indo te buscar! Apenas não sabia como! Srsrsrsrs Eu respondia assim para os meus sem cadastro, mas resolvir que é melhor dessa maneira, fica mais dinâmico.

Não sou eu que maltrato o Misha é a sociedade em geral, mas ele forte é supera, o Jensen é medroso apesar de tudo, abandonou a medicina, por cuasa das cobranças e das responsabilidades, mas agora com o encontro do amor de sua vida, isso pode mudar.  
Viu como a Danneel foi boazinha agora! Srsrsrsrsr Sem nenhum interesse! Srsrsrsr. Você já elegeu os seus vilões? Será que acertou? Estou querendo uma aulas da Pérola, para saber como puni-los, acho que sou triste nesse caso! O que está mais me preocupando! Srsrsr

Eu estava preocupada com essa cena de amor deles, mas parece que agradou, a Alicia até escreveu um capitulo em uma fic dela, inspirada nessa entrega do Jensen, Sweet August (http: /WWW . /s/6431458/1/Sweet_August http:/ WWW . .br/historia/104642/Sweet_August), recomendo, fiquei boba.

O Jensen se entregou, dúvidas para ele acabou, o importante é ter o Jared ao seu lado, mas... Sem spoiller!

Eu sei Sol, que eu demoro, mas a culpa é da Pérola que acostuma o povo mal com atualizações rápidas! Kkkkkk Que cara de pau a minha! Srsrsr Porém eu preciso da minha anja, sem ao será um "poblema"! srsrsrs

Mas não some! Senão mandarei o FBI atrás de ti! E não será os Agente Collins e Ackles e sim os outros!

Beijos

Elisete 

Se eu matasse o Retalho estaria morta nessas alturas, mas está o Retalho está salvo! Srsrsrs

O Jensen onde nunca deve sair dos braços do xerife, e graças ao dono do hotel, é aquela história, Deus fecah uma porta,mas abre uma janela, e nessa caso foi uma panorâmica! Srsrsrsr

Eu pensava que estava sendo má, porém ainda não fui, vou tentar com mais afinco! Tem apenas mais dois sofrimentos, básicos, que talvez queiram me matar, porém... sresrsr Sem Spoliler!

Obrigada e Beijos!

Notas de correção da beta: 1-(delícia!); 2-(tava bom demais pra ser verdade!)(Anja ama TopJared! Srsrsr); 3- (já percebi que você tem mania de chamar o Jay de tigre. Pq essa relação toda?) (Supernatural e UA se confundem na minha cabeça, Agora entende! srsrsr); 4-(juro, nem toda ruiva se acha assim ta?) Mas, sabe que nós temos de ser assim! Temos que nos acha! Caso contrário quem vai?srsrrsrsrss. 5-(adoro ela! Em todas as histórias! Me identifiquei tanto com ela nessa hora!)

NA.: Anja, fiz uns comentários dentro dos teus comentários! E uma coisa que havia esquecido, mas vale lembrar, erros, atrasos, maldades, culpa da minha Anja. Por tanto qualquer coisa, reclamem no seu perfil.

Escrevi a segunda parte de Em Crise, o café da manhã lembram? Se não lembram ou não sabem leiam!Com um abanador se for o caso! Bem! Escrevi a minha parte, cobrem da anja a parte dela! Srsrrs

Em Crise: http: / www. /s/6926974/1/Em_Crise http: /WWW ..br/historia/138141/Em_Crise


	18. Chapter 18

Cap-18

Quando Misha chegou pegou o telefone de Jensen e verificou as chamadas, ligou para a última. Era do Hospital Geral de Regency, que ficava na cidade vizinha. Trancaram o carro de Jensen, o Xerife mandou Chad de volta para cidade e seguiu em direção a Regency.

J&J

- Quando a ambulância chegou, avisando que um paciente do , estava dando entrada na urgência do hospital e requeria uma sala de cirurgia, nunca imaginei te encontrar. – Disse o .

- Oi! – Disse Jensen. – Abraçando o médico que era amigo de seu pai. – Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui.

- Estava cansado da loucura da cidade grande, e me convidaram para assumir a diretoria desse hospital. Dá trabalho, mas não tanto. E você voltou para a medicina?

- Não posso explicar nada agora, mas gostaria que não comentasse nada sobre a minha vida, principalmente sobre o FBI. – Pediu Jensen.

- Claro! Mas posso contar para o teu pai que você estava por aqui como médico? E posso tirar uma foto. – Jensen estava com a bata verde, cabelos cobertos por uma touca e a mascara pendurada no pescoço.

- Pode.

- Alguma chance de voltar? – Jensen apenas sorriu. – Esse parto que você realizou foi digno do apelido: Filhote do House.

Quando Jensen ia responder sentiu um abraço forte e desesperado. – Nunca mais faça isso! Entendeu? – Perguntou Jared agora lhe segurando o rosto com as duas mãos, olhando em seus olhos.

- Mas o que aconteceu? – Perguntou surpreso, ao ver Misha logo atrás.

- O que aconteceu? Encontramos o teu carro e o celular largados na estrada. Você que nos deve explicação. – Falou o moreno o abraçando novamente.

- Parece que as surpresas não acabaram. – Disse Pileggi.

- Dr. Pileggi, esse é o Xerife Padalecki e o Agente Collins. – Apresentou Jensen sem jeito, pois sabia o que o velho médico estava insinuando. Não que o loiro estivesse com vergonha, mas era pelo Xerife, pois apesar da cidade não ser a dele, mas ali era o centro comercial que os habitantes de Iron frequentavam.

- Prazer. – Disse Pileggi, apertando a mão de cada um, mas demorou um pouco em Jared e encarou Jensen.

- Jensen o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Misha.

Flash back.

Jensen ia deixar o carro em Regency e alugar ou comprar outro veículo que não fosse insubstituível, como o Impala. Mas no percurso, um homem pulou na frente do seu carro, pedindo socorro. O loiro reconheceu como sendo um dos mineiros que tentaram lhe agredir na noite passada, e ia seguir enfrente com receio. Mas ele era médico, tinha feito um juramento, e viu que o homem estava ferido, e havia um carro acidentado no encostamento, então estacionou o carro.

- Minha mulher está grávida. – Falava o homem desesperado. – Ajude-a, por favor!

Jensen pegou uma maleta de primeiro socorros no carro.

- Ligue para o hospital e diga para mandar uma ambulância tipo UTI, explique a situação. – Disse Jensen para o homem e foi ver o estado da mulher. Viu que estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Mas não tinha passagem.

- Esse é o primeiro filho? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Não senhor, é o segundo, mas o primeiro foi parto cesariano. – Informou o homem.

"Se eu soubesse que ia fazer tantos partos na minha vida tinha me tornado obstetra. O segundo parto em menos de uma semana. Meu Deus." Pensou. – Calma que eu tenho experiência... Agora. – Falou Jensen para a mulher que tentou sorrir, mas na verdade fez uma careta de dor.

Naquele momento Jensen estava se sentindo impotente, vendo a mulher entrar em sofrimento. Sabia que se não fizesse algo a mulher e a criança, morreriam.

Em 20 minutos a ambulância chegou e Jensen mostrou sua credencial de médico e a acompanhou no veículo. Já tinha tomado uma decisão, não ia deixar aquelas pessoas morrem ali na sua frente, entre elas uma que nem conhecia o mundo.

Se limpou o máximo que pode com os líquidos esterilizantes disponíveis na ambulância, colocou uma mascara e luvas. Deu mascaras para o marido, lavou a barriga da mulher, pegou o bisturi, tudo isso sob o olhar horrorizado dos paramédicos.

- Salva meu bebê. – Pediu a mãe, quase sem respirar.

- Vou salvar os dois. – respondeu Jensen com a maior segurança possível para mulher que tentou sorrir por acreditar no médico, antes de desmaiar

- Doutor, esse procedimento é perigoso, ela pode morrer. – Disse o mais próximo dos paramédicos. O marido que estava ao lado de Jensen lhe olhou assustado.

- Ele está falando a verdade, ela pode morrer nesse procedimento. Mas se eu não fizer, ela vai morrer de qualquer maneira. Em outra ocasião lhe faria assinar um documento pedindo permissão, mas nem isso eu tenho no momento. Porém se não quiser, eu não faço, mas desço no meio do caminho, pois não posso ver ninguém morrer de braços cruzados. – Falou Jensen parando por um instante esperando a resposta. – Decida-se. – Disse mais alto para o marido sair do estado de choque. – Enquanto colocava o soro.

- Faça! – E Jensen começou a cortar a barriga da mulher. Devido à situação optou pelo corte que ia do umbigo a púbis. Geralmente esses cortes são feitos em caso emergência.

- Doutor se ela morrer é o fim de sua carreira. – Disse o paramédico.

- Não precisa participar, mas fique calado e nem pense nada negativo, preciso de toda energia positiva nesse momento. – Com precisão fez o corte no útero, e retirou a criança pela abertura, era muito sangue. A criança estava enrolada no cordão umbilical, e assim que se viu livre chorou alto e em bom som, para a felicidade de Jensen e do pai. A preocupação agora era a mulher.

– O senhor sabe o tipo de sangue dela? – Assim que o homem disse, pediu para o paramédico, mas tinha apenas o "O" negativo, no momento servia. Com as mãos ficou tentando diminuir a hemorragia, rezou que a ambulância criasse asas.

Chegou ao hospital foi direto para a sala de operação, pois nenhum médico quis assumir o caso. Mas ele não se importou, preferiu assim, e com cuidado terminou o trabalho, deixando a mãe e o filho fora de perigo.

Fim do Flash Back

- Doutor! Obrigado! – Disse o marido, lhe beijando as mãos, deixando Jensen sem graça. – Ainda bem que não conseguimos lhe fazer mal nenhum ontem à noite, senão meu filho e minha mulher estariam mortos a essa hora. Ele terá o seu nome, mesmo que de repente ele queira ser gay, igual ao senhor. Mas que seja um homem de coragem. – No final lhe abraçou.

O olhava curioso para Jensen, pois se alguém um dia chamasse aquele loiro de gay, ele diria que aquela pessoa estava louca. Mas depois da cena com o Xerife e com as palavras do mineiro, não sabia mais o que pensar.

Vendo o amigo de seu pai ali, excelente neurologista, resolveu pedir um favor de colega para colega, mas antes precisava conversar com Jared.

J&J

- Jared, o é meu amigo, e faria o teste em você, com resultados mais rápidos do que nos laboratório comuns. – Disse o loiro.

- Mas eu não quero fazer. Nenhum dos meus irmãos deu positivo, o meu vai dar. – Dizia o moreno.

- Você não sabe, de repente está sofrendo a toa. – Disse Jensen lhe segurando pela jaqueta, pois o Xerife queria fugir.

- Mas se der positivo? – Perguntou Jensen mordendo os lábios de nervoso.

- Continuamos com o nosso plano, viver esse amor o tempo que nos for permitido nessa vida e deixando para viver mais na outra vida, e assim por diante. Por toda eternidade.

- Você é louco. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Isso é um sim? – Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça.

Jensen explicou toda a situação para o , e este prometeu o resultado para dois dias no máximo.

- Se der positivo posso encaminhá-lo para um tratamento experimental. – Informou . – E como eu sei que você não pretende engravidar o risco dele ter um filho assim será zero, uma preocupação a menos. Certo?

- Certo. – Jensen sorriu e saiu da sala.

J&J

O carro do Jensen foi rebocado para Regency, onde o loiro o guardou em um galpão. Misha voltou para a cidade logo que viu o loiro bem, ia cobrar algumas ações de seus colegas. Esperava manter a conversa, mas se tivesse que arrebentar a cara de alguém, ele não se importaria.

J&J

- Jensen você não vai comprar isso. – Jared brigava com o loiro.

- Mas amor é uma boa, afinal poderei visitar pacientes longes, e isso aqui vai ser perfeito. – Dizia Jensen olhando para uma motocicleta vermelha de 700 cilindradas, uma Honda Transalp. Ele tinha um recurso do FBI para isso e usou sem culpa. – Pensou rindo. "Vou pensar em uma maneira de ficar com essa beleza". – Pois sabia que talvez tivesse que devolver.

- Vamos colocar no reboque e voltar para Iron. – Disse Jared.

- Reboque? Não. Vou te seguindo, mas não anda muito devagar, caso contrário vai ficar para trás! – Disse Jensen montando na moto.

- Vamos almoçar primeiro. – Disse Jared, que durante o almoço tentou fazer o loiro desistir da idéia de ir pilotando até Iron, coisa que não conseguiu. O médico estava empolgado feito uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Jared seguiu o loiro de perto que resolveu não correr muito para não preocupar o Xerife. "Droga além de me preocupar em ele sofrer um acidente, tenho de me preocupar com as aves de rapina desejando meu loiro." Pensou Jared, quando percebeu um carro com três garotas provocando e chamando atenção do Jensen.

J&J

Assim que Jensen entrou em seu consultório o telefone tocou.

- Jensen, foi encontrada viva uma vítima do grupo de serial killer. – Disse Misha assim que o loiro atendeu ao telefone.

- Como assim? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Matt. O pegaram ontem à noite. Droga! Eu não estava lá!– Comentou Misha se recriminando.

- Calma Misha! Não se recrimine. Você apenas seguiu ordens.

- Devia ter seguido meus instintos. Mas ele foi encontrado vivo, porém está em coma. – Misha suspirou. – Vamos ter de torcer que ele sobreviva, e aí tudo acaba! Espero! Mas devido a perda de sangue e o frio, os médicos não sabem a extensão dos danos causados e nem se vai sobreviver.

- Também espero que o Matt sobreviva e que esse caso se resolva, pois não pretendo ficar nessa cidade até o final dessa missão, Jared e eu vamos embora, o mais rápido que pudermos. Não posso correr esse risco, - Disse Jensen.

- Eu compreendo, mas não sei se posso abandonar esse caso. – Disse Misha.

- Vem comigo, não vou te deixar aqui sozinho.

- Loirão, ninguém se preocupa realmente com esse crime, os únicos que estão fazendo pressão são os homossexuais. Só está funcionando por que muitos apesar de não suportarem a presença de um, se importam com o voto deles.

- Droga, Misha! Não posso te deixar aqui, mas você tem razão. Ficaremos juntos.

- Não! Eu não corro nenhum risco, mas você é um alvo potencial para esses loucos, percebi que acertou tudo com o xerife, e o correto é irem embora dessa cidade louca. – Disse Misha.

- E se descobrirem que você tem um loiro gostoso te esperando. – Falou Jensen.

- Loiro gostoso? – Perguntou Misha surpreso.

- Claro que nada comparável com o Jared, mas o cara é bonito. – Disse Jensen.

- Esse papo está muito gay!

- Se for para assumir, vamos fazer a coisa direito.

- Só você para me fazer rir nesse momento. Obrigado.

- Tudo bem! Não te culpa pelo Matt. – Falou o Jensen sério, pois sabia o quanto o amigo estava chateado com a situação. - Porém me conta como conseguiram encontrá-lo vivo, no meio da mata?

- Tem razão. Você conhece a família Willians?

- Claro, fiz o parto de Caroline.

- Foi o pai e o irmão de Caroline, Steven e David. Saíram para caçar, por sorte saíram mais cedo que o costume e encontraram Matt, pensaram que ele estava morto, mas verificaram e ele respirava fracamente. O levaram para a casa deles, onde a matriarca da família usou da medicina natural, para os primeiro socorros.

- E por que você soube apenas agora isso?

- Você sabe que na fazenda é muito difícil a comunicação, assim que conseguiram enviaram um helicóptero com urgência para socorrê-lo. E quem respondeu a chamado foi a policia estadual, Jeffrey está uma fera, pois por que você sabe que esses detetives querem apenas um escorregão para pagar na cabeça do FBI.

- E Tom e Michael?

- Nesse momento eles estão examinando o local do crime, juntos com a homicídios da Pensilvânia.

- Vai dá tudo certo e não se culpe. – Disse Jensen se despedindo. E resolver ir mais cedo para casa não tinha nada para fazer na cliníca.

Jared inventou que estava passando mal e foi para casa cedo, sendo seguido por Jensen em sua moto, para a preocupação do moreno.

J&J

- Como isso pode acontecer? – Gritava alguém andando de um lado para outro. – Estamos perdidos! – Você deve ir para Regency imediatamente, descobrir qual é o estado desse pecador.

- E o que devo fazer? – Perguntou o homem.

- Deve concluir o ritual, precisamos entregar essa alma ao criador.

- Certo. – Concordo o homem.

- Se ele sobreviveu, Deus o quer vivo. – Disse outro homem que entrava na sala nesse momento.

- Não use o nome de Deus em vão! Pois não foi Deus que salvou esse maldito!

J&J

- Vem Jared, apenas uma voltinha! – Pedia Jensen para o moreno, que se recusava a subir na moto do loiro.

- Jensen, eu não gosto dessa coisa.

- Mas amor é comigo, eu vou devagar. Senta aqui, abraça meu corpo, ou melhor, abraça o teu corpo, pois como você sabe, eu te pertenço. – Disse Jensen passando a língua pelos lábios e os mordendo em seguida antes de sorrir, lançado um olhar sedutor em direção ao Xerife, que sem resistir ao loiro, montou na moto onde envolveu com força o médico.

- Eu preferia te abraçar um lugar que não se desequilibrasse tanto – Comentou, fazendo Jensen rir.

Percorreram as estradas de terra, entraram por caminhos na floresta, Jared o guiou até um pequeno riacho onde existia uma cachoeira. Jared encostou-se à moto e Jensen se apoiou no Xerife, que envolveu seu corpo em um abraço aconchegante.

Ficaram assim olhando o cair das águas, perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Jensen Pov.

"Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz ao lado de uma pessoa, principalmente de um homem. Espero que o resultado do exame seja favorável, não que isso vá mudar alguma coisa que sinto por ele, eu o amo demais. Não quero que nada afete o seu sorriso, mas se infelizmente o pior acontecer, farei de tudo para tornar a sua vida mais confortável possível."

Jared Pov.

"Espero que o exame não dê nada, não teria coragem de deixá-lo por causa disso. Mas pensar que posso um dia não ter a consciência de seus beijos, do seu cheiro, do seu calor, de sua pele e músculos, perco o chão, mas se esse for o meu destino, vou aproveitar cada momento ao seu lado."

E pensando dessa maneira, Jared começou a distribuir beijos em seu rosto, seguindo para orelha, onde mordeu e sugou o lóbulo, arrancando um pequeno suspiro de prazer do loiro que virou de frente, oferecendo os lábios pornográficos para um beijo. Foi profundo, calmo, bem explorador, assim ficaram mais alguns minutos abraçados, trocando beijos, carícias e olhares que diziam: Eu te amo. E prometiam: Nunca vou te deixar.

- Vamos voltar para casa está anoitecendo. – Disse Jared, sorrindo do bico de Jensen. – Lembra que você tem de mostrar que já sabe usar essa boca.

- Verdade! Preciso saber se aprendi direitinho. Vamos – E com um sorriso, Jensen subiu na moto, e Jared também logo em seguida. – Xerife, seu revolver está me cutucando.

- Não é o revolver, nem estou armado. Pelo menos com alguma arma. – Jared se esfregando mais ainda no Jensen.

- Será que posso aumentar a velocidade?

- Não! Quero chegar inteiro, e além do mais está gostoso onde eu estou. Por isso vai com calma. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quando Jensen ia se aproximando da casa do Xerife, viu um carro estacionado na frente da casa.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, você está preso, acusado de participar da tentativa de homicídio de Matt Cohen! – Disse um homem alto e loiro, o colocando de encontro ao carro.

- Como assim? – Perguntou o Xerife assustado. – Vocês estão cometendo um erro!

- Eu sou o Tenente Hartley. Polícia da Pensilvânia. Você está preso. Você tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio; tudo o que você disser poderá e deverá ser usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem o direito de ter um advogado presente durante qualquer interrogatório. Se você não puder pagar um advogado, um defensor lhe será indicado. Você entende os seus direitos?

- Sim. – Disse Jared enquanto ele era algemado. – Mas ele não pode ficar sozinho. – Falou Jared tentando se virar, mas o detetive o segurou com mais firmeza de encontro ao carro.

- Não se preocupe! – Disse Jensen, pois sabia qual era a preocupação do namorado. – Eu vou seguindo o carro.

J&J J&J

N.A.: Quero agradecer a todos pelo apoio e o carinho que venho recebendo de leitores e amigos nesse meu mundo virtual. Atrasarei as respostas dos comentários tanto aqui como em Piratas 2, mas responderei a todos com muito carinho.

Agora a chantagem para uma rápida recuperação preciso de bastantes comentários! Srsrsrsr

Obrigada Anja por me agüentar nas madrugadas e nos ataques de TSA! TE AMO! E logo estarei de volta! Quero um tempo só para mim! Um milhão de beijos!

Os comentários são tão importantes que podem mudar o destino de um personagem e toda uma fic, foi o que aconteceu com Em Nome de Deus.

A Cristaltec, no FF é conhecida como Alicia Darcy que sempre acompanha as minhas fics e muitas vezes querendo me bater, isso via MP, srsrsrs Por causa de certas situações que ela não concorda, ou com sugestões, e faço a mesma coisa e assim vamos nos entendendo.

Então Alicia foi à única que se preocupou com o Matt, e me pediu para ele não morrer, e como eu gosto do personagem e aceito sugestões, e quando elas podem se encaixar as uso. O Matt não morreu, Alicia se considere salvadora desse moreno gostoso, por você ele está vivo, e mesmo que não goste de determinada situação vai ter que ler e comentar até o fim, pois deu um trabalho para deixar esse gostosão sobreviver, você mudou o final da história, mas não me incomodo nem um pouquinho!

Durante o meu aniversário a Alicia me deu de presente uma bela e quente fic, quem não leu, não pode deixar de ler.

Uma noite de amor diferente No ff: http: / www. /s/7384825/1/ Uma_noite_de_amor_diferente e no Nyah: http: / www. .br/historia/162627/ Uma_Noite_De_Amor_Diferente

Obrigada outra vez! Acho que vou postar a minha coleção de fics que tenho! E quero é mais! Quem quiser escrever e me oferecer. Não reclamo! Na verdade amo!

Corrigindo o comentário acima, a Anja também intercedeu pelo Matt! Caso pego uma surra on line! Mas o que não faço por esse ser alado para vê-la feliz. Escrevo até Top Jared! srsrrss

Respostas aos meus do FF

Pobre Jared imagina depois de descobrir o amor verdadeiro nos braços daquele loiro maravilhosos e perfeito, ver que pode ter uma sentença de morte sobre a sua cabeça, tadinho! Mas o loirão quando quer sabe ser convincente.

Viu que o sumiço do Jensen não foi nada, você que se desesperam e me deixam desesperada com as ameaças sutis que recebo! Então toma uma água com açúcar e vem escrever meus reviews! Srsrrsrs

E o Ian merece um castigo, ele traiu o Jensen em uma fic da Pérola, por tanto nada como ele cair nas garras da Danneel. Srsrsr

Mil beijinhos!

Raquel Cullen

Aquele loiro convence qualquer um a fazer qualquer coisa.

Agora eles estão juntos para serem felizes e lutarem contra o mundo, vamos esperar o resultado dos exames, mas devo informa que pedras estão no caminho de nossos heróis, penso que esse seja o capitulo mais calmo até o final. Por tanto guarda a caixa de lenço para os outros! Srsrsrs

Estavam arrombando a garagem e ele foi para salvar a sua garota, o Impala. Srsr

Não posso culpa ar a Danneel, eu também tentaria pegar esse loiro, principalmente depois de descobrir que ele não é gay, mas ela sabe que o loirinho esta fisgado! Srrs

Primeira que acha o Sr. Padalecki simpático! Srsrsrs Ma você deve lembrar que ele ficou amargo por causa da doença da esposa!

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

Mil beijinhos!

Pérola

Sabe que sou insegura quanto aos momentos de puro romantismo, onde o amor tem que ser o foco principal, nunca fico satisfeita.

Que bom que você gostou, mas que inveja de ouvir isso do Jensen! Srsrsr

Adoecer o Jared era uma boa opção para os carniceiros(você e a Jess) e os realistas. Você pensar no caso de vocês! Srsrs

Se ele quisesse demosntrar que me amasse eu fingiria desentendida o resto da vida srsr

O Jared eu não lembro ele recém saído de um bueiro, mas o Jensen no Pitot quando ele caiu naquele rio e ficou com cheiro de esgoto, me apaixonei perdidamente e fiquei até hoje! São seis anos, por que no primeiro ano não conheci a série!srsrrs

E falo que ele ia viciar em ceder a cauda, mas como sempre o meu loirinho tem que tomar o controle! Srrss

Você já tem em que apostar! Não sabe o trabalho que esta me dando para esconder essas pessoas! Srsrsr Deixar o mistério para o penúltimo capitulo! Srrsr

O Jared vai ter que ter paciência em ensinar esse loirinho a usar a boca, mas acredito que isso não vai ser problema ... Nas visitas intimas! Srsrsrs

Viu como eu sei colcar o Jared na cadeia também! Srsrrs

Vpcê não quer ir ao casamento? Sempre são tão lindos!

Credo temos que cuidar dos nossos velhos! Ssrsrsrs será que ele vai ficar com Jared e o Jensen, isso se eles ficarem juntos!

Isso é apenas o começo para o Ian, que castigo pegar a Depois de pegar o loiro ninguém merece! Nem ele!

Viu que não aconteceu nada de mais com o loiro, meninas afobadas, até parece trauma! Claro que isso é culpa sua! Apenas peguei carona! Srsrsrrss

Jess Winchester

Se você outra pessoa a dizer isso acreditaria, mas você que gosta de vê-los sofrer! Srsrsrsr

Acho que esta torcendo que o teste de positivo! Srrsrs

A brincadeira do Jared deve ser por causa da autora que tem um leve humor negro! Vai perceber nos comentários finais.

Engraçado que o Jensen na vida real parece ser tão sério, apesar dele preferir Slasha Fanfiction. Esse loiro me enlouquece! Srsrsr Ele passa a sensação de seriedade e consegue nos fazer pensar coisas insanas dele! srsrs

Eles namorando saão as cenas que mais gosto de escrever!

Nada ainda de palpites sobre esses seres malditos? Srsrrs

Mas do que ninguém você sabe que esses dois juntos são tarados, e esse tenente Hartley atrapalhou o teste do Jensen, será que ele aprendeu usa aquela boquinha!

Algumas pessoas se salvarão de morrerem pelas suas machadadas, o loiro apareceu e bem! Nada de dramas! Agora é a vez do Jared!

Por que será que ele é suspeito? Será que ele vai sofrer na prisão? Pode tirar esse sorriso sádico do rosto!

Mil beijos!


	19. Chapter 19

- Misha? Levaram o Jared preso, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen por telefone para o agente.

- Eu estou em Regency, no hospital com Matt. Vou ligar para saber o que aconteceu. – Responde o agente.

- Eu estou indo para aí.

- Tudo bem, assim que chegar me liga.

Jensen montou na moto e seguiu o carro até a delegacia da cidade de Regency, onde Jared foi para a sala de depoimentos. Jensen marcou com Misha em uma lanchonete perto do hospital.

J&J

- Que tal? O que eles têm contra o Jared? – Perguntou Jensen sem perder tempo sentando na frente do amigo.

- Calma! – Disse Misha.

- Calma?

- É, ou você quer chamar atenção de todos aqui? Pede algo para comer.

- Comer?

- Bateu a cabeça? Virou monossilábico? É! Come alguma coisa que a noite vai ser longa. – Disse Misha que chamou a garçonete. - O que eles têm contra o Jared é muito pouco, mas pode ser uma pista, talvez a melhor até hoje. – Começou Collins. – Encontraram no local onde acharam o Matt, a carteirinha da biblioteca e o distintivo de Xerife. Mas ele tem um álibi forte. – Disse Misha olhando sério para Jensen. – Você sabe o que isso significa?

-O álibi dele sou eu.

- Certo, mas você sabe realmente o que isso significa?

- Sei, que todos vão saber que sou um excelente agente ao ponto de me entregar de corpo e alma para uma missão. – Disse Jensen sorrindo pela primeira vez.

- Está preparado para isso?

- Misha, depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, pude perceber que a única coisa que importa para mim é o Jared ao meu lado. O que aqueles idiotas e o resto do mundo vão pensar realmente não me interessa.

- O Xerife te pegou de jeito ontem!

- Idiota. – Disse Jensen batendo na mão do amigo. – E o Matt?

- Ainda está em coma. O teu amigo Dr. Pileggi, resolveu não esperar ele voltar a consciência e o esta operando, tentando salvar as mãos dele. Os cortes feitos atingiram alguns nervos e talvez ele não recupere todos os movimentos.

- Qual o motivo dele estar em coma?

- Encontraram uma droga no sangue e mais a demora no socorro, causaram esse estado. Temos apenas que esperar. Tem duas pessoas que estão na sala de espera do hospital.

- Quem?

- Mark Pelegrino, que parece não mais se importar de saberem do seu relacionamento como engenheiro. E Ian Somerhalder, filho adotivo da Sra. Blair. Ele era o amante de Matt, até hoje eu pensava que ele era um mineiro, mas ele ajuda a mãe na administração do orfanato.

- Ian Somerhalder? – Falou Jensen sorrindo.

- Conhece?

- Hoje a Danneel me entregou o endereço do orfanato para onde a Jenny foi transferida, e ela me disse que conseguiu jogando charme para o Ian, e que é apaixonado por ela. Até aconselhei-a a dar uma chance para ele. Pobre garota, não tem sorte. Ela deve ser uma espécie de medusa, mas em vez de pedra o cara se transforma em gay. – Jensen deu uma risada que foi acompanhado por Misha.

- Você se tornou uma bicha tão maldosa. – Falou Misha rindo. – Eu tinha uma teoria, sobre esses crimes, mas travou em um ponto. Não conseguir manter a mesma linha de raciocínio.

- E qual era essa tua linha? – Perguntou interessado, não estava mais tão preocupado com Jared, pois logo seria chamado para prestar o depoimento como álibi do moreno, e com certeza iriam para casa, juntos.

- James Lafferty, a primeira vítima, noivo da Danneel, Paul Bennet, pela sua informação era o namorado de James, Chad Murray, a terceira vítima. Esse foi mais difícil, não era da cidade, porém consegui informações interessantes. Ele era da mesma turma do Jared na universidade, irmão do colega de quarto do Xerife e parecia que tinham tido um caso, sem muita seriedade, mas o loiro se apaixonou pelo Jared. Veio atrás dele, montou uma pet, para ficar próximo do seu amor e tentar conquistá-lo de vez, e conseguiu apenas encontrar a morte.

- Pela informação do irmão, o Xerife não quis nem continuar o namoro dos tempos da universidade, porém Chad continuou insistindo, parou quando morreu.– Misha nesse momento parou e olhou Jensen para verificar se o loiro estava chegando a mesma conclusão sua.

- Então se estou entendendo por essa linha não seria um crime religioso e sim passional, e os principais suspeitos seriam Danneel e Genevieve. – Disse Jensen de maneira incrédula.

- Certo, o problema foi a penúltima vitima e também a última, Matt, de certa forma.

- E qual é o problema delas?

- Paul Wesley, nunca esteve em Iron, foi capturado aqui em Regency, fotografo, estava viajando pelo país, ele se encaixa nas outras características: Jovem, com futuro, bonito. Não encontrei nenhuma ligação com ninguém da cidade.

- E Matt?

- Matt era amante do Pelegrino, desde a época do seminário, e quando o missionário teve de voltar para a sua cidade natal, o engenheiro veio logo atrás, conseguindo um emprego na minas, e reator com o amante, mesmo contra a vontade deste. Traia o missionário com outros, porém o mais freqüente era o Ian, mas acredito que era apenas uma maneira de chamar atenção. No dia em que foi capturado, Pelegrino tinha terminado com ele, o encontrei chorando e soube do que aconteceu, Matt estava se preparando para deixar Iron.

- Mark Pelegrino é suspeito por causa da traição e por que as mortes começaram logo que ele chegou, por esse lado parece um crime religioso, mas pelos pontos comuns das primeiras vítimas foge desse padrão. Parece que esse caso apenas se complica, agora com os pertences do Jared aparecendo no lugar do crime, como se quisessem incriminá-lo, mas isso é muito estranho.

- Incriminá-lo ou desviar a nossa atenção. – Disse Misha. - Temos de saber onde ficavam essas coisas e quem tinha acesso a elas, e quem sabe clarear mais as idéias.

J&J

- Como está aquele amaldiçoado? – Perguntou alguém junto ao telefone.

- Talvez não escape, está em coma e sendo operado nesse momento.

- Ótimo, sabia que deus não ia nos abandonar. Mas fique em alerta, pois às vezes os senhor necessita de ferramentas. – Disse desligando.

J&J

Enquanto isso na sala de interrogatório.

- Vou direto ao assunto. Achamos isso no local onde encontraram Matt Cohen, pelo nome e foto essa carteirinha lhe pertence e esse distintivo também. – Disse Hartley. – Então não tem como negar, o que queremos saber são os nomes dos seus cúmplices.

- Realmente são meus, mas não fui eu que os deixe lá. Não ando com a minha carteirinha da biblioteca da universidade desde que voltei para Iron. E esse foi o meu primeiro distintivo. – Disse Jared. – Então não poderia perdê-los se nunca estão comigo.

- Veja, eu ando com a minha carteirinha da universidade, recordações de uma época feliz, e ficaria triste se a perdesse. Também carrego o meu primeiro distintivo, é meu talismã da sorte. – Disse Hartley mostrando os objetos para Jared.

- A universidade foi um tempo muito bom, mas quando resolvi voltar para Iron, o melhor era esquecer e não estava nos meus planos de vida ser policial para carregar comigo o meu primeiro distintivo como algo que me traga sorte. – Disse Jared sério, por causa do que ele teria de revelar ali para estranhos, mas ele sabia que era necessário. – E além do mais, não cheguei próximo àquela floresta ontem à noite ou durante está madrugada, e posso provar isso.

- Como?

- Desde que cheguei a Iron, fiquei junto com uma pessoa.

- Está falando do Dr. Ackles, pelas informações que obtive você o salvou de uma briga com um grupo de mineiros queriam agredi-lo pelo fato dele ser gay, certo?

- Certo, e depois como a casa dele foi de pedrada e no hotel não quiseram hospedá-lo, o levei para a minha casa, onde passamos a noite juntos.

- Juntos? Você quer dizer ele no quarto de hospede e você em seu quarto?

- Não. – Jared engoliu seco. – Juntos no mesmo quarto... Nós somos namorados. – Quando Jared falou, escutaram um baque no vidro que separava a sala do local onde os agentes do FBI, Rosenbaum e Welling, observavam o interrogatório.

- Um momento. – Hartley disse antes de sair da sala.

J&J

- Algum problema? – Perguntou o Tenente.

- Problema? Solução. – Respondeu Michael com arrogância a mais, pois ainda não se conformava do Tenente estar à frente do interrogatório com Jared.

- Não entendi. – Disse Hartley.

- Esse idiota, não sabe que o Dr. Ackles é um agente disfarçado do FBI, e o Jensen pode ser qualquer coisa, menos gay. – Disse Michael. – Então é impossível deles serem namorados.

- Tudo bem. Mas para estar mentindo deve se garantir em alguma coisa, pois ele deve saber que vamos interrogar o Ackles. É uma mentira fácil de ser descoberta.

- O Tenente tem razão. – Disse Tom.

- Mas não é possível, não o Jensen. – Falou Michael, ainda sem querer acreditar na lógica do Hartley. – Chama o Jensen, é o único que pode esclarecer isso.

J&J

- Tenente Hartley, faria um favor para mim. – Pediu Jensen assim que entrou na delegacia a chamado do chefe Morgan. – Entregue isso para o Xerife Padalecki, ele deve estar com fome.

- Claro. Dr. Ackles ou Agente Ackles. – Falou Hartley pegando um pacote com refrigerante, sanduiche e doces.

J&J

- Seu namorado, pediu para lhe entregar. – Disse Hartley colocando o pacote na frente de Jared. – Acredito que mais tarde voltaremos a nos encontrar com outros tipos de perguntas. Então se alimente bem.

Jared abriu o pacote e sorriu quando viu o conteúdo. "Obrigado, meu amor, por não me deixar sozinho. Te amo". Pensava o xerife enquanto olhava o lanche.

Jensen ficou olhando pelo vidro, sorriu ao ver o sorriso de Jared. "Farei de tudo para te ver sempre sorrindo. Te amo. Agora tenho uma pequena batalha, uma das muitas que enfrentaremos juntos". Pensou ante de ir falar com os colegas.

"Acredito que os agentes terão uma surpresa." Pensou Hartley sorrindo ao ver o olhar apaixonado de Jensen em direção ao xerife.

J&J

- Jensen, é um prazer te ver. – Disse Morgan, apertando a mão do loiro. – Este é o chefe da 'Homicídios', Steven Willians e o Tenente Hartley, que já deve ter conhecido.

- Prazer. – Falou Ackles, apertando a mão de cada um dos policiais e cumprimentou os colegas, Tom e Michael, apenas com a cabeça e o sorriso de lado.

- Sente agente. – Disse o chefe Willians.

- Obrigado. – Disse Jensen se sentando.

- Agente Ackles, você deve saber o porquê dessa reunião. – Disse Morgan.

- Claro. – Respondeu Jensen sério.

- Estamos trabalhando nesse caso, faz mais de ano e nunca encontramos uma pista concreta, apenas suposições e suspeitos variados. E dessa vez além de encontrarmos uma vítima viva, encontramos objetos que não deveriam estar ali. Porém o dono dessas "provas" tem um álibi, acima de qualquer suspeita, e sobre isso que queremos conversar.

- Eu sei. O Xerife não poderia ter perdido esses objetos na noite e nem na madrugada de ontem, por que ele estava comigo. – Disse Jensen encurtando conversa.

- Ele apenas não disse que estava contigo, ele disse que passaram esse tempo no mesmo quarto, na mesma cama, juntos, por que são namorados. – Falou Michael, que apesar de não gritar, no tom da voz aparecia uma raiva que o agente estava tentando controlar. – Acredita que ele falou que vocês são namorados? – Ele olhava para o Jensen esperando uma negação.

Jensen olhou para Misha e depois para todos os presentes na sala, e parou em Rosenbaum. – E não mentiu. – Respondeu calmamente.

- Eu não posso acreditar que virou gay, eu não posso aceitar uma coisa dessas. – Disse Michael. – É inaceitável essa... – Rosenbaum não terminou Jensen se levantou e o jogou contra a parede.

- Quem é você para aceitar ou não algo em minha vida?– Perguntou com raiva.

- Eu sou teu amigo. – Respondeu Michael.

- Amigo? Assim como você era amigo do Misha? – Disse debochado. – Não se preocupe em fazer um abaixo assinado, pois não pretendo ficar perto de um hipócrita como você.

- Eu sou um homem religioso, não posso ficar de braços cruzados diante de algo abominável aos olhos de Deus. – Disse Michael se livrando das mãos de Jensen.

- Um homem religioso? – Jensen riu zombeteiro e balançou a cabeça. – E você já leu a bíblia toda? Ou pulou certas partes, que não condizem com o teu caráter preconceituoso. Quer falar de bíblia, podemos começar com: Mt 7:1 - Não julgueis, para que não sejais julgados. E vocês julgaram e condenaram Misha e estão prontos para fazer isso comigo ou com qualquer que não pense igual a vocês.

- Pois foi à melhor coisa que fizemos, o Misha te contaminou... – Jensen esmurrou Michael, mas foi segurado por Morgan.

- Já chega! Senta Jensen e deixa de falar besteira Michael. – Falou Morgan.

Hartley ofereceu um copo de água para Jensen que aceitou, enquanto ele bebia a água o silêncio imperou no local. Michael com um lenço limpava o sangue de sua boca, e lançava olhares de ódio em direção a Misha e Jensen.

- Agente Ackles, o Xerife lhe deu alguma coisa para beber ou comer quando foi passar a noite na casa dele. – Perguntou Willians.

- Não, naquele dia eu tinha assumido perante a cidade que era gay. As pessoas não foram muito gentis comigo, e isso me abalou muito, não quis comer e nem beber nada naquela hora. – Explicou Jensen.

- Mas o senhor dormiu em algum momento? – Perguntou novamente Willians.

- Dormi. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Por muito tempo? – Perguntou novamente, e Jensen percebeu onde ele queria chegar.

- Chefe Willians, eu sei que se o Jared não tivesse um álibi bom, ele estaria preso e o senhor, com todo respeito, estaria dando entrevistas para o jornal. Devido à esse caso estar sendo muito cobrado por organizações homossexuais e pelos direitos humanos, um suspeito com evidências no momento atual, seria perfeito para acalmar o animo desses grupos. O Jared não se afastou de mim até as 8:00 h da manhã do outro dia. – Falou Jensen.

- Jensen, o que você falou não deixa de ser verdade, porém eu sou casado. Quantas vezes eu levanto da cama e volto apenas pela manhã e minha esposa nem percebe que sair. – Disse Willians.

- Quanto tempo o senhor está casado? – Perguntou Jensen.

- 25 anos.

- 25 anos! Parabéns, em nosso meio poucos casamentos duram tanto. Vocês devem se amar muito. E no começo era assim, não percebiam quando um saia da cama?

- Não. – Respondeu Willians rindo. – No começo, se um respirava diferente era motivo para o outro acordar, e geralmente fazíamos amor. – Completou de maneira saudosa.

- Hoje, quinta-feira, fez cinco dias que estamos namorando. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso sonhador nos lábios.

- Cinco dias! Então dormiram muito pouco. – Disse Willians rindo.

- Isso mesmo. – Michael bufou de raiva nesse momento. - Era impossível Jared sair sem que eu percebesse, devemos analisar o fato do aparecimento desses objetos com muita atenção, pode nos ajudar ou nos atrapalhar mais ainda. – Falou Jensen.

- Vou voltar e interrogar o xerife. – Disse Hartley. – E depois ele será liberado. – E assim o tenente se retirou.

- Jensen, eu gostaria de pedir que não falasse para o xerife que você é do FBI, continue como simples médico. – Falou Morgan.

- Mas...

- Por favor, não sabemos quem plantou as falsas evidências no local. – Continuou Morgan. – Podemos está mais próximo do que imaginamos.

- Pouco tempo. Não quero continuar escondendo isso dele. – Jensen concordou, mas uma sensação ruim o acompanhou nessa decisão.

J&J

N.A.: Esse capitulo deu algumas informações sobre as vitimas, vamos fazer as nossas apostas. Nem demorei muito! Entra em reta final, já estou morrendo de saudade. Obrigada pelo carinho e pelas orações. Beijos.

O meu oculista é um verdadeiro colírio! Pensa em um homem da altura do Jared, moreno e detalhe sabe que ele tem mania de abraço? Ele é um charme, chama as velhinhas de gatinhas, os velhos de gatões e me chama de gatona! Srsrsrs Já viu né? Srsrrssr

Perola

Apesar do vovo ter se mostrado um baita de um vilão, eu gosto dele, mas amei ver o Dean o ameaçando, ai meu loiro gostosos! parei  
É apara Suspirar e bater palma para esse loiro, pois outro teria passado direto. Há muitos anos atrás tive um primo que morreu praticamente sem socorro, pois ele aprontou com o carro, correndo na praia e quase atropela a filha do médico e a tarde ele sofreu um acidente, o médico não quis nem olhar, ela apenas não morreu de maneira mais dolorida por que uma enfermeira o em tubou. Sei que ele estava errado, mas nega socorro é falta de caridade.

Amo tanto o loiro que acho que exgero nos atos heróicos dele não consigo imaginar diferente, apesa de você o ter feito um covarde! srsrsrsr

Sempre temos que tratar bem as pessoas não sabemos do futuro!

Se eu tivesse um filho ia quere colocar o nome Jensen, paixão não ia deixar, apesar que o nome do Paixão é José, ficaria legal! Srrsr

Pensa em um loiro desse numa moto poderosa! Realmente o Jared deve ter penado em ver o loiro se exibindo!

"Elas estão no céu e na terra, Jared hehe... Acostume ou se contente com Kurt Fuller hehe." Esse comentário foi maldosos! Srsrsrsr

Se eu matasse o Retalho estariam pedindo a minha cabeça!  
" Mas amor é comigo, eu vou devagar. Senta aqui, abraça meu corpo, ou melhor, abraça o teu corpo, pois como você sabe, eu te pertenço." Ai o Jensen dizendo isso para mim! Me aproveitava horrores do meu corpo!

To louca para ele estar doente, acredita? (eu sei que acredita...). Acredito mesmo! Devo dizer que a possibilidade são muitas...

Já imaginou chegar cheio de tesão e ser preso, eu ia fugir da cadeia apenas para resolver o meu problema depois voltava! Srsrsr

Viu que a hipocresia religiosa não esta apenas na pequena cidade de Iron, mas como diz a minha Anja o loiro e FODÂO(não acostumo escrever essa palavra! Mais!)

O capitulo tem varias informações sobre as vitimas e alguns suspeitos, e quem será que quis prejudicar o moreno? Era que era isso mesmo?

Ainda preocupada com você, é apenas no começo no calor da emoção da noticia logo as coisas são esquecidas. Aconteceu no casamento deles! Agora temos essa crise e depois no nascimento.

Ver que as fic Misha e Jensen se multiplicaram? E o Misha teve filho recente? É a mesma coisa com os J2, a vesga quis apenas uma garantia, por que carreira ela não tem!

Já não gosto da Gen e se deixar de escrever por causa dela, eu... Vou chorar! Já sofro um dia sem Perola, imagine a vida toda! Apelei muito?

Aguarde! Srsrsrrs

Mil beijos e estou com a corda toda! mAs com preguiça! srsrs

**Jess Winchester**  
Nunca ia ferir o loiro! O Jared pode correr riscos, e sei que pouco se importam, acho que todos sofrem mais pelo Retalho! Srsrsr

Uma quer salvar o Matt e a outra quer apostar na sua morte, você é muito sanguinária!

Os momentos deles de carinho, são muitos fofos, Acho que é ai que o amor aparece, nos pega e fácil afinal quem não quer pegar esse

O Jensen foi muito cara de pau e disse que gosta de slash amei! Srsrsrsrs É por isso que imaginamos esse loiro nas mais diversas situações, o acho tão sério, mas deperta tanta safadeza! Srsrsr

E quanto a prisão do Jared nem devia ter se preocupado o loirão foi lá a esclareceu tudinho! Ele é totalmente demais! Suspira!

Salvou o seu gostoso Xerife.

**Raquel Cullen **

Pois é as pessoa fazem coisas ruins para os outros e nem se preocupam que podemos precisar delas mais a frente, ainda bem que o Jensen é maravilhoso e resolver salvar a esposa do idiota e arriscando sua licença médica.

O resultado exame no próximo capítulo!

Andar de moto com o loiro quem não fica armado! Srsrsrs

Viu que o Matt esta no momento impossibilitado e correndo risco de vida!

Se esta com medo tenha medo! Pois se você acha que eles sofreram, a coisa vai piorar um pouquinho! Mas.. srsrsrs Não desista!

Mil beijinhos!

**Sun spn**

O meu loiro é perfeito, você faz enfermegem? Pensa em um médico desse! Srsrsrs

Mada teu pai conversa comigo sobre moto! Ai que ele nunca vai te dar! Sssr

Apesar de colocar o Jensen em uma morro de medo, e ficaria com o coração na mão tipo o Jared. E ainda cometeria akguns assassinaos de peruas que olhasse o meu loiro! Srsr

Ta liberada usar a frase, ela realmente foi demais, se o loiro dissesse isso para mim! Sonha! E de graça! Srsrs

O Matt ainda não esta livre do perigo e no momento indefeso! Espero que no hospital nada de grave aconteça a ele. Perigooo!

O Jensen livrou o xerife dele sem problema nenhum1 esse meu loiro é demais1!

Obrigada pelas orações, deu tudo certo e atualizei até rápido!

Mil beijos, beijocas e beijinhos! Srrs

Comentários da minha beta nas correções:

(Vai loirão!) e Adoro esse loiro – teve varias expressões desta durante o capítulo!

(Principalmente corpo!)

(Ele me diverte horrores!)

(Se depois de tudo ele ainda tivesse medo, e deixasse o Jay mal, eu mesma batia nele!) – Sobre o fato de Jensen esta esta do lado do Jared.

(Com certeza!)- Quando o Misha comentou o fato do Jared ter pego o Jensen de jeito.

(Senão parasse antes o loirão dava um jeito!) – Sobre o Chad trr desistido do Jared por que morreu.

(Gosto de detetive inteligente assim!) - Em relação ao Misha.

(Bem de lado! Ele até que se controlou demais!) – em relação ao sorriso que deu aTom e Michael

(Ridículo) – Sobre o Rosembaum

(Tá! Não foi o loirão, mas eu adorei o Morgan mesmo assim!)- Quando o Morgan impediu a briga entre Jensen e Michael


	20. Chapter 20

- Confirmei com o Dr. Ackles, o seu álibi. – Disse Hartley voltando para a sala de interrogatório. – Mas temos outras perguntas.

- Claro. Jensen está bem? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Está. Ninguém lhe arrancou as unhas para confessar. – Disse Hartley, rindo da preocupação do homem ali na sua frente, pois este deveria pensar um pouco nele. – O Dr. Ackles está lhe esperando lá fora. – Na verdade Jensen estava lhe observando através da vidraça. Sua vontade era tirar Jared daquele lugar, pois apesar do moreno aparentemente estar calmo, sabia que o namorado estava abalado.

- Xerife Padalecki, nós queremos chegar a uma conclusão do por que de seus pertences estarem naquela mata. E se possível descobrir quem possa tê-los colocado ali. – Falou Hartley.

- Isso seria perfeito. – Respondeu Jared.

- Você disse que não andava com esses objetos, mas onde eles estavam guardados?

- Na casa dos meus pais, no meu quarto.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Quando me mudei, deixe para trás pequenos objetos, lembranças de escola e universidade. Levei apenas minhas roupas e meu carro.

- Certo. E esses objetos ficavam guardados em um lugar especial?

- Especial? Tipo uma caixa de lembranças?

- Sim.

- Não, no meu quarto há uma escrivaninha, devo tê-los colocados em alguma gaveta.

- Quem tem ou tinha o costume de freqüentar o seu quarto?

- Tenente, nem eu tenho o costume de reqüentar o meu quarto. Vou a minha casa apenas aos domingos. Isso quando meu pai permite.

- Então você não se dá bem com o seu pai?

- Não é bem isso. Eu me afastei do seio da religião, por isso saí de casa. Ainda posso ir lá por causa da minha mãe, caso contrário ele não permitiria. Até eu me integrar de novo a comunidade religiosa.

- Ele tem raiva de você?

- Não, digamos que ele se sente decepcionado, mas não chega a ter raiva.

- Seria possível que essa mágoa o fizesse colocar esses objetos na mata para lhe incriminar?

- Não! – Disse o Jared, pela primeira vez agitado. – Meu pai seria incapaz de matar alguém.

- Calma! Eu não disse isso. – Falou Hartley, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Tenente Hartley, posso ser um simples xerife do interior, mas sou um policial também, e sempre fiz meu dever de casa.

- Ok! Xerife, o seu pai é um suspeito independente de qualquer coisa, e você sabe disso. Todos os missionários de sua religião são suspeitos. Até você era suspeito, até o dia de hoje. Então a mágoa que seu pai tem de você, o faria buscar meio de incriminá-lo?

- Não, por que atrapalharia o plano que ele tem para mim. – Respondeu Jared.

- Plano?

- Eu tenho um prazo até sexta feira para abraçar a crença novamente, caso não faça isso serei renegado pela família. Nunca mais poderei ver a minha mãe.

- E seu relacionamento com o Dr. Ackles, como fica nessa história?

- Acho que isso somente interessa a mim e a ele.

- Desculpe, foi uma curiosidade. Pensei alto.

- Tenente Hartley. Posso dar a minha opinião?

- Claro.

- Eu não sei quem poderia ter pegado essas coisas no meu quarto, a minha casa é muito freqüentada, pois como missionário, meu pai recebe muitas pessoas lá. Mas se foi alguém da cidade, também não sei realmente qual era a intenção, por que todos sabiam que eu estava viajando e que não voltaria naquele dia.

- Todos sabiam de sua viagem?

- Iron é uma cidade pequena e quando o seu xerife vai se ausentar por dois dias seguidos, isso é anunciado com antecedência. Quando me afasto para realizar esses treinamentos, são dois dias. Voltei apenas por causa do Jensen.

- Você voltou por causa dos problemas que seu namorado passou durante o dia?

- Sim.

- Eu quem sabia dessa sua volta?

- A Rose, que me contou sobre os problemas de Jensen, a Hellen e a sua filha Jo, que pedir para ficarem de olho nele. São todas amigas nossas.

- Então plantaram uma pista na cena do crime, que seria derrubada facilmente.

- Isso, se não fosse pelo Jensen, eu estaria longe. Estaria voltando ou na quinta pela noite ou nesta madrugada.

- Certo xerife. Por hoje acabamos. Vou começar a organizar certos detalhes, mas, por favor, caso tenho alguma outra teoria, me procure. – Disse Hartley lhe entregando um cartão. – Você está livre.

- Claro. – Disse Jared se levantando.

J&J

- Jensen, nós vamos voltar para Iron, a essa hora da madrugada, em cima dessa coisa? – Perguntou Jared, segurando o capacete e olhando sem animo para a moto.

- Não! Vamos de moto até um hotel na saída da cidade, onde eles têm uma cabana construída no meio do lago. Eu aluguei por duas diárias, considerando que não voltaremos para Iron antes do almoço. Portanto liga para a delegacia de Iron e avisa o que aconteceu e que não tem condições de trabalhar amanhã. Ok? – Disse Jensen lhe entregando o telefone.

Jared falou com Chad que estava de plantão naquela madrugada e explicou toda a situação, e logo em seguida montou na moto abraçando o corpo de Jensen, além do necessário. Estava necessitando sentir o calor do loiro.

J&J

O chalé que Jensen alugou era composto de sala, dois quartos, cozinha e dois banheiros, um dentro de um dos quartos e outro para uso da casa. Era todo de madeira: piso, parede e forro. Foi construído no centro de um lago artificial e existia uma pequena ponte até a varanda, onde Jensen guardou a sua moto.

- É lindo. – Comentou Jared.

- É perfeito, aluguei por que, apesar de estarmos próximo a rodovia, o barulho dos carros não vão incomodar. – Jensen explicou enquanto cobria o assento da moto, pois o tempo prometia chuva.

- Isso parece uma cabana de lua de mel. A atendente não perguntou pela senhora Ackles?

- Não, por que essa cabana tem dois quartos. Foi ela que ofereceu quando disse que queria um quarto onde poderia dormir tranquilo até tarde, pois iria dormir tarde da madrugada. E como não queria problema expliquei que era para mim e um amigo. Então não corremos risco de sermos perturbados por nenhum louco. – Falou Jensen abrindo a porta da cabana.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Jared, olhando para umas sacolas sobre a mesa da sala.

- Algumas coisas que precisarei. E cuecas. Não tinha como comprar roupas novas, mas as debaixo estão garantidas. E para dormir, acredito que não precisaremos de nada. Agora, vamos tomar banho.

Jensen guiou Jared até o quarto, onde começou a despi-lo, apenas para ajudá-lo, pois ele sabia que a cabeça do moreno estava fervilhando. Ele precisava era de carinho, o sexo teria lugar naquela noite, mas não naquele momento.

- Pronto! Agora pode ir tomar banho. – Disse Jensen respirando fundo para controlar o desejo, depois retirar toda a roupa do xerife.

- Você não vem?

- Vou sim. Me espera lá dentro. – falou Jensen observando o xerife, que estava com um ar abandonado e triste. – Não vou demorar. – Disse colocando as mãos no rosto do moreno lhe encarando os olhos e depositando um selinho em seus lábios.

J&J

Quando Jensen entrou no box do banheiro encontrou Jared de cabeça baixa em baixo do chuveiro, com carinho lhe abraçou. O xerife enfiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do loiro e deixou cair livremente às lágrimas que estavam presas, desde que saíram da delegacia.

- Você quer conversar? – Perguntou Jensen, depois de sentir Jared mais calmo.

- Depois, vamos terminar esse banho primeiro. - Respondeu Jared.

Com carinho Jensen lhe ensaboou o peito, as pernas longas. Segurou seu membro entre as mãos e nesse momento Jensen lhe olhou com um sorriso tão safado que não resistiu e sorriu junto, começando a ficar duro. – Te acalma fica quieto que o negócio não é esse. Mais tarde. – Sussurrou o loiro.

Continuando o banho, lavou os cabelos castanhos, e virou o moreno espalhando o sabonete líquido pelas costas musculosas, descendo pelas nádegas, invadindo a fenda, fazendo o moreno gemer.

- É agora? – Perguntou o moreno entre gemidos.

- Não! Isso é apenas um banho inocente. – Respondeu rouco de desejo.

- Me avisa quando deixar de ser inocente. Ai. – Gemeu Jared ao sentir as pontas dos dedos de Jensen forçando sua entrada levemente.

- Desculpa! Força do habito. – Falou Jensen mordendo os lábios, para depois passar a língua sobre eles, com um brilho sem vergonha no rosto. Jared não resistindo à provocação, virou de frente para o loiro e abraçou o corpo amado, o beijando de maneira profunda.

Interrompendo o beijo começou a dar o banho no loiro, o abraçando por trás esfregando seu peito forte em suas costas e as mãos passeando sobre o seu peito. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás encostando a cabeça nos ombros de Jared, olhos cerrados, com a boca entre aberta e respiração acelerada.

Jared virou o loiro de frente o prensando na parede, puxando seu cabelo curto, tomando posse de sua boca, enquanto Jensen juntava seus pênis em uma masturbação dupla. Com movimentos tão intensos que, logo, os dois chegaram ao orgasmo.

- Juro que era para ser apenas um banho inocente. – Falou Jensen ainda normalizando a respiração.

Sorrindo terminaram o banho, enrolado em uma toalha começou a ajudar o Jared a se enxugar.

- Jensen, eu estou bem. – Disse Jared, por causa dos cuidados do namorado.

- Eu sei, mas eu gosto de cuidar de você. Posso? – E o xerife se entregou para os carinhos do médico. – Adoro dormir com o barulho de chuva, agarradinho. Vai ser perfeito. – Comentando sobre a chuva que começava a cair.

Jensen aconchegou Jared em seus braços, mas o moreno não conseguia dormir. – Quer conversar? – Perguntou depois da terceira vez que o xerife mudou de lado na cama, passando por cima dele.

- Se foi o meu pai? Se estiver entre esses assassinos? – Falou Jared sem rodeios e colocou em voz alta seus temidos pensamentos.

- Você acha que seu pai pode ter colocado os seus objetos no local do crime? Podendo lhe prejudicar? – Perguntou o loiro mantendo o xerife deitado em seu peito e começou a enrolar os dedos nos cabelos compridos de Jared.

- Não para me prejudicar, mas para confundir, pois as evidências encontradas servem apenas para isso. Pois ele sabia que eu não voltaria naquele dia e que teria como me defender. – Disse Jared chegando à mesma conclusão de Jensen sobre as pistas falsas.

- Jared, eu não acredito que seu pai seja um assassino. – Falou com sinceridade. – Mas o conhece melhor do que eu. Você acha que o ódio dele pela homossexualidade é tão grande ao ponto de matar? – Nessa pergunta Jensen agiu como investigador que era e se sentiu culpado, pois sabia que para ele o xerife nunca mentiria.

- Não sei. Aconteceram muitas coisas com o meu pai, para ele ser o homem que é hoje. – Jared suspirou quando as mãos do loiro acariciaram a sua nuca.

- Que tipo de homem ele é hoje? – Continuou Jensen sempre fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Jared o relaxando e o incentivando a falar.

- Amargo, triste, intolerante e outros sinônimos. – Respondeu Jared triste.

- E como ele era antes?

- Vou te contar uma história. Meu pai antes de ser um missionário pertencia a tradição antiga da religião. – O loiro ficou surpreso com a revelação.

- E por que ele se converteu?

- Minha mãe. O pai dela apenas aceitava o casamento dos dois, se ele se tornasse um missionário na versão atual da religião. – Jared fechou os olhos e pensou que agora o seu pai estava fazendo a mesma coisa que o sogro fez.

A diferença era que ele ficaria sem o grande amor de sua vida, caso cedesse. - Assim ele começou a estudar e os costumes antigos foram substituídos por conceitos novos. A rigidez, as cobranças e todos os preconceitos com ela embutidos.

- Sei da rigidez da religião, mas foi apenas isso que transformou o teu pai?

- Não, de todos os missionários, meu pai era o menos rígido, resquício da religião mãe. Chegava a ser criticado, quando eu não quis seguir o mesmo destino de meu irmão, ele me deixou seguir o meu caminho. Todos acharam um absurdo, que eu me perderia, e a culpa seria dele, por não educar um filho como se deve. Ele ignorou e continuou me apoiando, mas aconteceu o pior...

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen, depois que Jared fez um longo silêncio.

- A minha mãe adoeceu. Foi difícil saber o que ela tinha. E depois do diagnóstico, ele quase ficou louco. Não encontrou consolo junto aos amigos, questionou Deus, e a resposta que a religião deu, foi que ele errou, e isso era uma cobrança.

- Errou de que maneira?

- Errou ao me educar, por não manter a tradição. Filhos de missionários se tornam missionários. E quando voltei para a cidade por causa da minha mãe, meu pai pediu para que eu fosse para o seminário. Mas eu voltei para ficar o máximo de tempo com ela e agora ele queria que eu ficasse longe... Não aceitei, me candidatei ao cargo de xerife e ganhei. Apesar de desobedecer à igreja, ela me apoiou, o outro candidato não era da comunidade.

- Mas geralmente não é o filho que paga pelo pecado do pai? Na tua religião é ao contrário?

- Tanto na versão original como na nova, o pai e a mãe são responsáveis pela formação de caráter dos filhos. Então se erram nessa educação, são suscetíveis a penas e provações.

- Quer dizer que se eu matar alguém, meu pai é culpado?

- Sim, por que ele não te ensinou o valor de uma vida.

- Mas sou inocentado?

- Não, mas a culpa é dividida.

- Então seu pai se culpa e lhe culpa também pela doença de sua mãe?

- Ele tentou não culpar, até o momento em que os boatos começaram a ocorrer.

- Boatos?

- É, sobre o fato de eu ser gay. Ocorreu com a chegada de Chad. Nós namoramos quando estávamos na universidade, mas bem antes de voltar para Iron nós já tínhamos terminado. Porém ele não me esqueceu e quis tentar me conquistar.

- Não posso culpá-lo.

- Esta me apertando mais forte assim por causa de ciúmes? - Perguntou ao sentir a pressão dos braços do loiro aumentar. – Não precisa. – Jared suspirou profundamente antes de continuar. – Ele foi uma das vítimas desses assassinos.

- Quando os boatos começaram, o que seu pai fez?

- Eu estava afastado por não obedecê-lo, mas tudo bem. Porém quando a conversa surgiu, ele queria me obrigar a ir para o seminário.

Flash back

- Você vai sim seguir a nossa tradição. Precisamos de pastores, próxima semana uma nova turma será formada e seu nome já esta inscrito nela. – Disse o Sr. Padalecki exaltado.

- Eu não vou, se for para ficar longe de minha mãe, eu volto para a vida que abandonei. – Respondeu Jared no mesmo tom.

- Espero que sua vida não seja deitar com outros homens, como se eles fossem mulheres. – Falou seu pai aumentando a voz.

- E se for? – Desafiou Jared.

- Se for? Eu mesmo te amaldiçoo. – A resposta veio acompanhada de um tapa.

- Gerald! – Gritou Sharon que ainda podia se locomover.

- Esse maldito...

- Não fale assim do nosso filho. – Interrompeu Sharon.

- Ele pode ser culpado de tua doença. – Essas palavras em Jared doeram mais do que o tapa.

- Deixa de ser ridículo, ninguém é culpado pela minha doença e muito menos o Jared. – Disse indignada. – Venha meu filho, me ajude a voltar para o quarto.

- Jared, quero que saia dessa casa e volte aqui somente quando resolver obedecer ao teu pai e seguir com a tradição. – Falou o missionário. – Até esse dia não verá mais a tua mãe.

- Se o Jared for culpado da minha doença, você será culpado da minha morte, por separar o meu filho de mim. – Disse Sharon abraçada ao filho que apesar de ter quase dois metros de altura se encolhia em seus braços como se fosse uma criancinha.

Fim do Flash back.

- Nesse dia eu saí de casa. Meu pai, para não prejudicar minha mãe, inventou esses almoços aos domingos. Foi à época em que a Genevieve se ofereceu para ser a minha namorada. Aceitei, pois acalmou os ânimos do meu pai e o falatório do povo. Infelizmente depois de tudo isso Chad não desistiu, pois ele sabia que o meu relacionamento com a Gen era uma farsa. Eu deveria tê-lo mandado embora. Talvez estivesse vivo. Mas sabe o que ele fazia? Ia me visitar e às vezes eu cedia, por satisfação física. Isso o enchia de esperança.

- Em resumo: Seu pai se culpa pela sua criação, de repente pode ter começado esse extermínio, como uma forma de redenção?

- Prefiro pensar que meu pai cumpriria os outros mandamentos que nos ensina entre outras coisas a não matar. E ele está fazendo outra coisa para sua redenção.

- Que outras coisas?

- Tenho até a outra sexta para voltar ativamente para a igreja e me integrar a próxima turma e fazer parte do ministério. Mas domingo estarei esclarecendo tudo, inclusive meu relacionamento com você.

- Uau! Domingo agora? – Perguntou surpreso, parando de mexer nos cabelos do Jared.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou levantando a cabeça para olhar o namorado.

- Nenhum! Quero apenas dizer que estarei ao seu lado. - Respondeu o loiro lhe beijando.

- Acredito que teremos de ir embora da cidade. – Disse Jared baixando a vista e brincando com um dos mamilos de Jensen, enrolando entre os dedos.

- Se você passar a língua agora, eu vou para onde você quiser. – Disse rindo.

- Vai ser lindo. Os dois desempregados. Mas tenho umas economias que nos ajudarão nos primeiros momentos. – Disse o moreno.

- É. Acho que dinheiro é o que menos importa, o importante é que vamos ficar juntos. – Disse o loiro, sabendo que a partir de domingo estaria livre para falar sobre sua vida sem esconder nada do xerife.

- Jensen. Ficarei longe da minha mãe. E seu meu pai for culpado? – Falou Jared depois de um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Não fica assim, nós sempre daremos um jeito de você ver a sua mãe. E esquece isso de seu pai ser culpado. Como você disse se ele cumpre os deveres cristãos dele, não matar está incluído. Vamos tentar dormir agora? – Falou Jensen puxando Jared mais para junto do corpo dele.

Jared tentou ficar quieto para não atrapalhar o sono do médico, mas não conseguiu e passou para o outro lado. Jensen acordou, afinal uma montanha de músculos com quase dois metros sobre o seu corpo, passeando, não deixa ninguém dormir.

- Desculpa. – Pediu o xerife sem jeito.

- Olha, eu queria dormir inocentemente com você, mas acho que terei de mudar meus planos. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso sem vergonha no rosto.

- Sabe que esses teus conceitos de inocência, me deixam com pensamentos nada inocentes. – Falou o xerife, já beijando a boca de Jensen.

- Mas te controla, que qualquer coisa que farei é para seu próprio bem. – Disse o loiro interrompendo o beijo e saindo da cama.

Jensen voltou com um vidro de um óleo que passava na pele esquentava e que também servia de lubrificante íntimo.

- Inocente? Já veio preparado! – brincou Jared ao ver o óleo.

- Inocente sim! Despreparado nunca! – Disse sorrindo empurrando Jared para deitar novamente, pois o moreno estava sentado na cama. – Vou fazer uma massagem tailandesa em você. Se não dormir depois dela, acho que não dormirá nunca mais.

- Massagem tailandesa? Mas as massagistas não usam os seios para massagear? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo para Jensen que estava sentado passando óleo nos pés do xerife.

- Não tenho seios, mas não se preocupe vou compensar de outra maneira. – Disse Jensen passando a língua nos lábios, e dando um sorriso cheio de promessas.

J&J J&J

N.A.: Desculpem a demora a culpa é da minha beta! O que tenho de tempo, falta para ela! Srrsrs

Os erros todos exclusivamente dela! Beijos Anja!

Respostas do FF

**Raquel Cullen  
**Ficou muito feliz em saber que ficará até o fim, sei que demorei dessa vez, mas o próximo espero que virá mais rápido.

Mark ou Ian, alguém ali não está com boas intensões, espero que o Matt esteja seguro, mas com Tom e Michael tenho as minhas dúvidas!

Maldade do Jensen, mas fazer o que, foi divertido! Srsrs

O loirão é decidido resolveu que ficará com o Jared e não importa, nesse capitulo você gostou do cuidado que ele tem com o xerife. Srsrsr

Obrigada outra vez por sempre está por aqui!

Mil beijinhos

**Perola**

Começando, está sendo injusta nem conseguir matar o Matt, aproveitei o pedido da Cristaltec e o deixei em coma e com risco, eu disse risco , em perder certos movimentos das mãos, sabe que isso graças ao seu comentário sobre o fato de cortar os pulso não mata! Dei uma pesquisada e realmente, a minha sorte é que eles abandonam a vitima no meio do mato, devem morrer de hipotermia! Srsrsrsr Isso serviu para o Matt ser salvo e não ficar forçado.

Tenho um amigo que queria provar a teoria de que se cortar os pulso não morre em mim. Amigão ele! Srssrs

A Danneel está sob suspeita, de uma as duas, ou ela mentiu ou o Ian faz teatro, será que a medusa falou a verdade? Srsrsr

Esse meu amigo comentou do Jensen: - Bicha má( Bordão do pânico na TV) srsrrs

Você viu nesse capitulo a história do pai do Jared com ele, vamos saber até que ponto o missionário Padalecki respeita as leis da bíblia.

E os dois tem até domingo para irem embora e serem felizes para sempre! Será? Srsrsrsr(risadinha macabra)

Matei o Paul, o companheiro do Ian em Diario do Vampiro, devia aproveitar e matar o Ian, mas a fic ainda não acabou podemos fazer novos sacrifícios! Srsrs

Acho que para o Jensen foi mais fácil assumir que é gay ali para os amigos do que para o Jared que está acostumado se esconder, mas agora a sorte está lançada, acredito que será fácil para o xerife confessar qualquer coisa depis da massagem tailandesa! Srsrsr Mas isso é apenas no próximo!

O fato do Jensen esconder certos segredo do Jared, vai dar pinico cheio! Olha o spoiller! Srsrs

Vi que faz um bom tempo que não atualizo END e você ainda está meio travada, mas sei que vai destravar, pensa no gêmeos do mal, aquele negócio de te como, te comi, te devoro... Air Suplay. Tudo de bom!

Esse men inos nos deixam loucos, fazem de tudo para parecerem somente amigos e depois destrói tudo em um episódio desse! Adooorrroooooo!

Você sabe que meu problema é tempo, quando não tenho muito, tenho muito pouco! Srsrsrsr Precisamos de você!

Esses dois estão a cada dia mais lindo juntos! Você devia tentar escrever um história sem crianças, eu tenho duas nas mãos com crianças e duas sem crianças!

Engraçado de todo isso que sou mais dastiel, agora Jensen e Jared juntos são insuperáveis, leio outros estilos, mas não consigo e nem me esforço em escrever. Até gosto do Jensen e Misha. Mas não aceito o Jared com ninguém. Não me pergunta por que!

Volta logo a ativa, estou tendo crise de abstinência!

Mil beijos!

**Jess Winchester**

Você gosta apenas que mate o Jared? Srsrsrsr

A Danneel e a genevieve são realmente suspeitas, mas ser´pa nem sempre os mais evidentes são os culpados!,

O Michael ainda vai aprontar que vão quere a cabeça dele! srsrs

Também gosto de decifrar mistério, nasci no mesmo dia da Aghata Crhistie, já vui a coisa né? Mas as peças será posta na mesa, mas os assassinos serão revelados no ultimo capitulo como uma boa história policial! Srsrs

Esse segredo do Jensen vai causar muitas lágrimas para ele! Domingo é a data limite! Srsr

Mil beijos, desculpa a demora!

Agora nos vamos brigar! Você que se esquece de mim!Bico com olhar de cachorrinho! (Aguenta Jared e Jensen juntos)

Eu sei que demoro, estou passando por um processo de excesso de tempo, acedita nisso, mas a minha Anja, tem o oposto do meu problema! Srsrsr

Mas te peço paciência, que essas fics será as ultimas a demorar assim as outras começaram a serem postadas quando estiverem completas, para não acontecer isso, me incomoda demais demorar assim!

O Misha é apaixonante mesmo um amigo maravilhoso, todos deveriam ter um igual, ele contribuiu muito mesmo para o Jensen ficar com o xerife se assumindo e cedendo a cauda(coisa da Pérola isso) srsrsr

Infelizmente o departamento está cheio de gente preconceituosa tanto que o Misha perdeu o emprego apesar de ser super competente, e imaginar que isso ocorre na vida real, só revolta!

Vamos ver o que realmente é o Ian para a Danneel! Srsrs

Agora percebeu como o loiro pensa no amado dele e no bem está sempre! rsrs

Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre! E continue firme apesar da minha demora!

Mil beijos!


	21. Chapter 21

- Massagem tailandesa? Mas as massagistas não usam os seios para massagear? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo para Jensen, que estava sentado passando óleo nos pés do xerife.

- Não tenho seios, mas não se preocupe vou compensar de outra maneira. – Disse Jensen passando a língua nos lábios, e dando um sorriso cheio de promessas. – Na verdade lhe farei a massagem sensual, que a maioria conhece como tailandesa, em outro momento te mostro a tradicional.

- Tem muita diferença?

- Quando eu fizer a tradicional, você descobre. – Jensen lhe beijou. – Agora relaxa.

Jensen, com as mãos, percorreu o lado direito da perna de Jared, até a base interna sem tocar nos órgãos sexuais. Dali desceu pela outra perna, sempre tocando pontos de tensão, relaxando, mas ao mesmo tempo excitando.

Quando chegou ao pé esquerdo, massageando dedo por dedo, Jared soltava pequenos sons de prazer.

Sem interromper o contato mão e pele, o loiro subiu pelas pernas de Jared, e começou a massagear o abdômen perfeito do moreno. "Esses músculos estão na medida certa, que coisa mais perfeita... Ok, Jensen! Tem outras partes perfeitas para você se deliciar." Pensou o loiro subindo em direção ao peitoral, se demorando nos mamilos com movimentos suaves e circulares, deixando-os durinhos.

"Estou me sentindo um menino muito mau! Claro, poderia fazer outra massagem, uma realmente relaxante. Mas essa que ele vai receber, será também muito relaxante." Pensou Jensen olhando para os olhos de Jared, que refletiam puro desejo.

- Jensen, essa massagem não era para ser uma coisa inocente?– Perguntou Jared com a voz rouca. – Teu olhar não está muito inocente.

- A noite era para ter sido inocente, mas onde você já viu massagem tailandesa ser inocente? – Disse Jensen mordendo os lábios em seguida. – Espero me segurar até o final, mas você é tão tentador, que está ficando meio difícil de não começar a te amar agora mesmo.

- Não precisa se segurar. Abro mão da massagem. – Falou Jared, puxando o loiro para cima dele.

- Ai. Não! Eu quero tocar teu corpo todinho com a ponta dos meus dedos, vou me controlar, eu acho... – Disse o loiro se levantando e começando a massagear os músculos dos braços. "Que mãos enormes, lindas, e esses dedos... Te concentra, Jensen."

As mãos do loiro massagearam os ombros e subiram pelo pescoço, e logo em seguida desceram pelo tórax, até a virilha, rodeando o pênis sem tocá-lo.

Apenas com uma mão Jensen segurou suavemente os testículos, e com a outra desceu pelo períneo em uma leve massagem, fazendo os gemidos do xerife se intensificar.

- Isso é massagem ou tortura? – Perguntou Jared se retorcendo buscando mais contato com o dedo que Jensen lhe introduziu.

- Está doendo? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não. – Respondeu Jared, entre um gemido e outro.

- Então é massagem. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso safado, introduzindo o segundo dedo. E tudo sem tocar o membro de Jared que jogava o quadril para cima.

Jensen retirou os dedos e deitou sobre o corpo do Jared, deslizando com a ajuda do óleo que estava espalhado sobre o corpo do moreno.

O loiro beijou a boca do xerife, enquanto este segurava a sua cintura o puxando contra si. Ambos sentiam seus membros sendo massageados pelo atrito entre os corpos.

- Não quero mais saber de massagem. – Disse Jared abrindo as pernas e se oferecendo para Jensen.

- Não me provoca, sou um profissional e estou trabalhando. – Falou o loiro fugindo de cima do xerife que soltou um suspiro de frustração. – Vira de costa que não vai se arrepender.

- Você está levando isso muito a sério. – Reclamou Jared, mas obedeceu.

- Meu amor, pelo seu bem estar, me sacrifico. – Disse Jensen depositando um beijinho no ombro do xerife.

- Mas...

- Shhhh... Aproveita. – Jensen deslizou até as pernas e repetiu o mesmo processo, apertando, acariciando músculo por músculo das coxas, nádegas, subindo pelas costas bem definidas, ombros e nuca, invadindo os cabelos longos até o topo da cabeça.

Jensen abriu as pernas de Jared e se sentou sobre as suas pernas, derramou um pouco de óleo entre as nádegas do xerife, começando a acariciá-las, apertá-las. Aos poucos o foi penetrando com o dedo como se preparasse para o ato sexual em si, o moreno apenas gemia e com pequenos 'ai' reclamava por mais.

O loiro retirou os dedos e deitou sobre o xerife, deslizando o peito musculoso nas costas deste, pressionando e aumentando o contato entre as peles. Jared começou a se contorcer sobre o corpo de Jensen.

As pernas do médico alisavam as do xerife. Jensen se apoiava com as mãos cada uma de cada lado de Jared. O xerife agora tinha certeza que aquilo era uma tortura.

- Amor, eu não estou reclamando, mas você me prometeu uma compensação, pela falta de seios. – Falou Jared rouco. – Não que eu faça questão deles.

- Não se preocupe. – Falou Jensen deslizando com vigor o peito nas costas de Jared, que gemeu. – Você está pronto?

- Pronto para que?

- Você vai receber a sua compensação. Vou trocar dois por um. Mas esse um vale por dois, ou mais. – Falou o loiro e nisso o Jared começou a sentir a penetração do membro de Jensen.

Assim que o loiro se viu totalmente envolvido pelo moreno, voltou a fazer a massagem nas costas do outro com peito musculoso. Enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o pênis, fazendo Jared gemer como se fosse alcançar o ápice. Nesse momento, Jensen apertou a ponta do membro do xerife interrompendo o orgasmo deste.

- Jensen! – O nome do médico saiu em um tom mostrando o quanto Jared estava frustrado. E se irritou quando ouviu uma pequena risada junto a seu ouvido.

- Quieto. Relaxa, aproveita a massagem. – E Jensen continuou massageando com o peito e esfregando as pernas nas do moreno, logo Jared estava duro novamente. – Você é muito delicioso, eu ficaria a minha vida inteira dentro de você. – Essas palavras do loiro aumentaram a excitação do moreno que rebolava sob o corpo de Jensen.

- Vou te matar Ackles! – Jared exclamou quando o médico interrompeu novamente o seu orgasmo, tentou sair do domínio do loiro, mas estava sem forças para lutar. Apenas suspirou com mais frustração do que da primeira vez.

- Desculpa, mas está tão bom, não queria acabar agora. – Disse Jensen distribuído beijos na nuca e nos ombros fazendo o moreno gemer se entregando novamente, apesar de não acreditar no arrependimento do loiro. – Prometo não fazer mais. Até por que não estou mais agüentando, estou louco para me derramar em você.

E para provar, Jensen puxou Jared colocando dois travesseiros sob seu corpo, o apoiando e empinado o traseiro aumentando a profundidade da penetração. De joelhos e sem se mexer, começou a passor as mãos na costa e na lateral do xerife, e depois segurou o membro intumescido o masturbando. Logo o moreno esquecendo-se das interrupções de suas satisfações plenas, estava entregue novamente as sensações que o loiro proporcionava para ele.

Sentindo que logo Jared gozaria, Jensen deixou de manipular o pênis do xerife e segurando este pela cintura começou a arremeter com força. A chuva caia lá fora e dentro do quarto os barulhos ouvidos eram de dois corpos de batendo, gemidos, sussurros, gritos quando os movimentos eram um pouco mais violentos.

Quando Jared alcançou o ápice seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos violentos, jatos de espermas saiam fortes. Nunca em sua vida teve um orgasmo tão intenso. Ele gritou por Jensen, pensou que seu coração iria explodir, sentiu a visão turva, fechou os olhos e se entregou a inconsciência que lhe envolveu.

Ao sentir as primeiras contrações do corpo de Jared, Jensen gozou junto com o moreno. Sorriu ao ver o amante desacordado, e sem conseguir se desligar fisicamente do moreno retirou os travesseiros se acomodando sobre o corpo amado. "Eu disse que seria relaxante". Foi o seu último pensamento antes de adormecer.

J&J

- Agente Collins. – Chamou o chefe Morgan. – Aqui está o nome, endereço do hotel onde alugamos um quarto para você dormir.

- Não precisa. Eu estou bem. – Respondeu Misha.

- Isso não é um convite. É uma ordem. O Matt está na UTI sendo monitorado, não tem risco e a agente Mcniven ficará de olho em nossa testemunha.

- Oi, Julie. – Cumprimentou Misha a garota ruiva, que ia chegando.

- Oi. É verdade que o Jensen trocou de time? – Perguntou a garota que já tivera o prazer de ir para a cama com o loiro.

- É verdade, vai sair dos times dos solteiros convictos, para os dos casados apaixonados. – Respondeu se fazendo de desentendido.

- Misha, não tenho nada contra, apenas acho um desperdício. – Disse a garota. – Aquele homem não deveria se casar nunca, pertencer somente a uma pessoa, devia ser pecado. – Completou sorrindo.

Com esse comentário da garota, Misha se sentiu até um pouco culpado sobre o comentário maldoso que fez quando soube que Jensen a levou para a cama.

_Flash Back_

- Jensen, me diz que você não pegou a Julie Mcniven. – Perguntou Misha no vestuário, enquanto se arrumava depois de uma hora na academia.

- As notícia correm soltas por aqui. – Respondeu o loiro que não se acostumava com os comentários sobre sua vida sexual. Mas não podia fazer nada, pois era bastante ativo nesse sentido. E com alto grau de diversificação.

- A garota chegou aqui com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo e contou para uma ex-amiga, que se encarregou de espalhar.

- Ex-amiga? Por quê? Ela ficou com raiva pela outra falar demais?

- Não, a ex-amiga ficou com raiva, pois queria estar no lugar dela. – respondeu Misha rindo.

- Quem é amiga? Preciso corrigir isso, não quero ser culpado por terminar amizades. – Falou Jensen rindo.

- Cara, você anda muito caridoso.

- Misha, depois do Chris, garota gostosa no teu conceito, apenas se ela tiver um pinto enorme entre as pernas. – Disse Jensen recebendo um soco no ombro devido o comentário. – Hey! Me dá o nome da garota, caso contrário terei de pegar todas no departamento até encontrar essa amiga.

- Como se isso fosse ruim. – Falou rindo.

_Flash back off_

- Não se preocupe, ficarei de olho em Matt e você tem de descansar, pois o Jensen conta contigo. Ou vai querer que ele fique sob a proteção daqueles babacas? – Perguntou se referindo ao Michael e ao Tom. Julie foi uma das poucas pessoas no departamento que não assinou o baixo assinado para tirá-lo do FBI.

- Você está certa. – Concordou Misha.

- Já pedi para o hospital mandar embora os dois príncipes encantados, enquanto não sabemos qual é o sapo. – Informou Morgan. – Foi fácil, pois nenhum dos dois é da família.

- Mas mesmo assim todo cuidado é pouco, eles podem nem oferecer perigo. – Disse Misha. – Podem ser apenas duas pessoas apaixonadas e preocupadas com o amado.

- Sabemos disso. No quarto do Matt só entram os enfermeiros e médicos autorizados, todos têm um cartão próprio e a fechadura especial para esses cartões está sendo instalada. – Informou Morgan.

- Ótimo. Acho que vocês tem razão, vou descansar um pouco. – Disse Misha se rendendo.

- O Jensen está no mesmo hotel. Disse que não pretendia sair de lá antes do almoço, tanto que alugou a cabana no meio de um lago. O teu quarto fica de frente a essa cabana, são os lugares mais isolados, bom para descansar. – Morgan sorriu ao falar a palavra descansar. – Pela informação do Michael, os senhores Pelegrino e Somerhalder, também se hospedaram no mesmo hotel.

- Então casa cheia. Já estou indo, preciso de uma boa noite de descanso. Acredito farei igual ao Jensen. Dormirei até tarde. Adiós a todos. – Disse Misha.

- Vai descansar com certeza! – Comentou Morgan.

- irei sim! Não quero saber de trabalho, e enquanto o Jensen o seu xerife estiverem por lá, estarei descansado. Não vou me preocupar com trabalho. – Se defendeu Misha por sentir certa ironia no comentário de Morgan.

- Não falei nada. – Continuou o chefe no mesmo tom.

J&J

- Nada feito o FBI o está protegendo como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo. – Dizia alguém no celular.

- Esses malditos, vão todos arder no inferno, protegendo um amaldiçoado. Não podemos deixá-lo acordar, senão a nossa missão pode ser interrompida. Mas Deus vai nos dar uma luz. Ele sempre ajuda aquele que cumpre e prega a sua palavra. – Respondia a outra pessoa do outro lado.

- Amanhã tentarei novamente.

- O xerife também está aí, ele foi preso para averiguações, o idiota voltou antes, porém já foi solto. – Comentou com ironia.

- Ainda bem, caso contrário alguém estaria comendo o fígado e pedindo mais. – Comentou com Ironia.

- Mas volta apenas amanhã, ou melhor, mais tarde. Ele está com o médico, parece que foi o álibi do xerife, acredito que tem muita gente cega nesse caso, de qualquer forma Deus enxerga tudo e nós estamos aqui para honrar seu nome. Até amanhã.

J&J

Misha chegou ao hotel, consultou a hora viu que era tarde para ligar. Estava com saudades de Chris. "Acho que vou sair desse trabalho junto com Jensen. A hora que ele desistir, eu desisto também. Quero muito descobrir quem são esses assassinos, mas não agüento de saudades do meu amor."

Quando o agente Collins entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz a surpresa foi tamanha que não teve tempo de reagir. E antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra ou esboçar qualquer reação, se viu jogando contra parede sentindo o peso do outro lhe esmagando e lhe roubando o ar. Sentiu que estava totalmente dominado.

J&J&J&J

N.A.: OI! Os comentários sobre a Julie, são todos meus! Como o Dean agarra aquilo no banco do Impala, ele devia acreditar que era o fim do mundo, é a única explicação! Mas fui boazinha com ela! Srsrsrs Erros já sabem quem culpar!

**Respostas aos Reviews**

**Raquel Cullen**

As coisas para o Jared dá ia para pior, por isso um noite bem carinhosa com o loiro, vai servi para ninguém me matar até o final de história! Spoiler! Srsrsrs

Na verdade o grupo não queria prejudicar o Jared realmente, pois não sabiam que ele ia voltar.

Agora o pai dele não escapa de ser um suspeito, afinal até onde vai a culpa dele?

Misterios!

Obrigada por esta sempre comigo! Mil beijos!

**Jess Winchester**

Vamos ver até que ponto o pai dele pode chegar, claro que ele é odiado por que quer casar o Jay com genevesga! Srsrsr Mas será que ess é o único pecado dele! As vezes acontece coisas nas nossas vidas que buscamos o por que, e até nos revoltamos com Deus, ou buscamos coisas para justificar o sofrimento, e nesse caminho podemos perder a noção do certo e o errado, estou tão psicóloga! srsrs

Eu não gosto de anda de moto, mas agarrada naquele loiro, vou até o Alaska, e onde mais ele quiser me levar. Quem não ia? Até a minha mãe que acha a boca do Jensen uma loucura!

Outro sendo injustiçado, Jensen, ele estava com a mais pura inocência, o Jared que fica o provocando com aquele corpo perfeito!

Ei, quero saber o que você imaginou na forma de compensação! Estou curiosa... Conta logo!

Ainda bem que você não que brigar agora, assim me preparo para as pancadas, pedradas no futuro! Mas você gosta!1 teremos muito sofrimento! Pode sorri feliz!

Mil beijos!

Estou tão ruim de responder reviews, pois quero soltar spoiler direto, sofrimento? Juntos? Juntos eles não sofrem...

Quem consegue sofre do lado daquele loiro?

Coitado do Senhor Padalecki, todos querendo que ele seja culpado, apenas por que quer o casamento do filho, como todo pai ele quer a felicidade deste!(Não se aproxima que estou armada!srsrrs)

Esse meu lado sanguinário, acredito que seja devido a convivência,, menina, sabe aquela idéia piorou muito! Tanto que nem sei se o personagem terá coragem! Srsrsrsr

Sei que o comentário já passou, mas eles estão muito casal agora, parece que em vezes do bucho separar! Os uniu mais ainda! É visível a leveza da convivência! Estou amando! Claro que amo sempre!

Sou suspeita!

Ficou muito feliz que destravou e espero que continue destravada e inspirada, sabe que as vezes fico assim, mas como o meu vicio de falar sozinha não parou, coloco a imaginação para funcionar e assim me mantenho sem ser internada em alguma clinica! Srsrs

Vi uma noticias que o presidente da cw não pretende cancelar SPN, apenas se alguém do elenco sair, e particularmente , não sei se tem alguma noticias do Jared em relação a isso, mas trocar o certo por algo duvidos em pleno momento de aumentar a família, isso não é muito inteligente!

Só se isso é jogada de markting, tipo querem tirar a série do ar, mas precisam de uma desculpa, será que o Jared quer ser bode espiatório, ele sabe o quanto somos chiitas! Srsrsr

E tem um detalhe a economia não está boa, e SPN não tem grande audiências, mas vende e muito, estava na frente de vendas de Box nos EUA, então a CW para retirar SPN ia ter que colocar uma nova atração, um risco e o momento não é de risco. Acredito que teremos pelo menos mais um ano de irmãos Winchester! Rsrs

Parte do teu pagamento! Posso não pagar com Piratas2, mas Em Crise 2, vai ser postada para juros! Minha folga vai acabar! Srsrsrs

O governo está numa pressão! Se eu gritar na rua que sou professora, serei apdrejada!kkkk(Rir para não chora!)

Mil beijos!

**Notas da Beta:**

(loiro safado) – Injustiça sobre o meu loiro, ele quer apenas queo moreno relaxe...

(xerife pervertido) – Uma verdade sobre o

(loiro esperto, isso é conclusão eu se tire?) – sobre a diferença entre massagem e tortura.

(eu sou a única que queria estar no lugar do lugar do Jen?) – Não Anja, eu queria está no lugar do Jared. E aviso para quem quer ficar no lugar do xerife também, sou ciumenta, muito ciumenta... Risada macabra!KKK

(e ainda é massagem?) – Nunca deixou de ser massagem, meu loiro é um homem de palavras!

(realmente ele não mentiu) – Conclusão obvia sobre as intenções do xerife, sempre pensando no bem estar do amado, meu loiro incompreendido, todos pensando mal dele!

(preferia outra cama, mas é uma garota de sorte!) _ Sobre a Julie, fez a Anna em SPN, nunca vou perdoá-la pela cena no Impala!

(lindos...) Sobre o Misha pensando em Chris, a Anja ama esse casal!


	22. Chapter 22

Misha chegou ao hotel, consultou a hora viu que era tarde para ligar. Estava com saudades de Chris. "Acho que vou sair desse trabalho junto com Jensen. A hora que ele desistir, eu desisto também. Quero muito descobrir quem são esses assassinos, mas não agüento de saudades do meu amor."

Quando o agente Collins entrou no quarto e acendeu a luz a surpresa foi tamanha que não teve tempo de reagir. Antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra ou esboçar qualquer reação, se viu jogado contra parede sentindo o peso do outro lhe esmagando e lhe roubando o ar. Sentiu que estava totalmente dominado.

- Chris. – Foi a única palavra de Misha antes de sentir sua boca sendo tomada pelo namorado em um beijo longo e cheio de saudades. Christian não perdeu tempo, enquanto beijava o agente ia lhe arrancando as roupas e sentia que o moreno fazia a mesma coisa.

Completamente nus se abraçavam, as bocas se desgrudavam apenas para respirarem. Kane virou Misha contra a parede e descendo com a língua pelas costas do moreno e, com a própria saliva, o preparou para recebê-lo sem muita paciência. Estava com pressa, e empinando o quadril do agente o penetrou, fazendo com que o menor gritasse.

- Me perdoa por isso. – Falou Chris junto ao ouvido de Misha que respirava de maneira ofegante tentando se acostumar com a invasão do seu corpo. – Mas estou com tanta saudade de me sentir dentro de ti.

- Então prova. – Falou o agente, Kane interpretou a frase como um sinal verde para se movimentar.

Misha ali junto a parede gemia e pedia por mais. Chris o segurava pela cintura e com estocadas firmes foi aumentando a velocidade, logo os dois juntos alcançaram o orgasmo.

A intensidade do gozo fez com que sentassem no chão. Kane puxou o namorado para o seu colo, onde o beijou novamente, porém agora com mais calma.

- Te machuquei? – Perguntou preocupado, pois não foi muito carinhoso com o moreno, mas a urgência falou mais alto.

- Não, eu precisava também. Não ia gosta que fosse ao contrário. – Disse mordendo os lábios, Kane se encantava com os momentos de timidez de Misha. – O Morgan sabia que você estava aqui? – Perguntou sorrindo encantado, olhando o namorado.

- Sabia, fui eu que aluguei o quarto e pedi para ele te dar essa folga. – Disse Chris também sorrindo.

- Por isso quando ele me mandou descansar, e sorriu como se duvidando que isso aconteceria.

- Desculpa meu amor, mas é o que você não vai fazer, descansar. Pelo menos não agora. Vamos para o banheiro, quero dar um banho nesse corpo lindo e todo meu. – Disse Kane.

- Ótimo, pois também estou com saudade. – Sorriu safado, Chris levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu sabia o que isso significava e estava louco para se entregar ao namorado também.

A noite foi dos amantes uns se amando, outros chorando por decisões tomadas.

J&J

Jensen acordou primeiro com o telefone celular tocando, devido ao sono e a pressa, pois não queria que Jared acordasse com o barulho, atendeu sem perceber que não era o dele.

- Alo. – Disse com a voz de sono.

- Onde está o Jared? – A pergunta fez o loiro despertar.

- Hã, oi Genevieve. O Jared ainda dorme, a noite foi muito cansativa. - Sorriu. - Ele demorou muito para relaxar e dormi. - Novo sorriso. - Decidimos ficar por aqui, iremos dormir um pouco mais, e depois do almoço voltaremos. – Disse Jensen mesmo querendo desligar na cara da morena.

- Dormir mais um pouco? Já é quase meio dia! Ele esta dormindo do teu lado? – Perguntou a morena.

- Não. – Jensen sorriu, pois não mentia. Continuava deitado sobre as costas de Jared. – "Do lado não." Pensou.

- Jensen, você pode me contar tudo. Jared não me esconde nada. – Disse a morena querendo saber até que ponto estava a relação dos dois.

- Contar o que? Ele não está deitado ao meu lado. – Disse Jensen, sorrindo vendo que Jared entreabriu os olhos.

- Então por que atendeu o telefone dele?

- Por que tocou. – Falou rindo.

-... – A morena ficou muda com a resposta.

- Falando sério, atendi que pensava que era o meu. O do xerife estava junto,o guardei para ninguém perturbá-lo. Mais tarde estamos por ai. Tchau. – Disse e desligou, já tinha estendido demais esse telefonema. Jared começava a se mexer sob o seu corpo. – Bom dia. – disse sorrindo e saindo de cima do moreno, deitando do lado dele. O moreno não e se deitou sobre o peito do loiro. – Já vai dar meio dia, sabia?

- Posso passar o resto da vida aqui? – Perguntou Jared preguiçoso começando a brincar com um dos mamilos de Jensen, que endureceu na ponta dos seus dedos.

- Não. – Disse soltando um pequeno gemido, quando Jared apertou seu mamilo.

- Por que não? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Tenho planos melhores, lá no banheiro. – Disse Jensen. Na voz um tom bem safado.

- No banheiro? – Jared riu. – Acho que é uma boa troca. Vamos.

- Não, fica mais um pouco aqui. – Disse o Jensen sentindo falta do corpo de Jared que se levantou rapidamente.

- Desmancha esse bico e vem comigo. – Disse Jared lhe puxando. - Afinal a idéia foi sua.

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Jensen lhe prensou na parede, beijando sua boca de maneira gulosa. O loiro estava tão entretido no beijo que pulou quando sentiu a agua fria sobre o seu corpo.

Jared riu e segurou Jensen debaixo do chuveiro. – Isso é para acabar com esse fogo.

- Tem certeza que quer o meu fogo apagado? – Perguntou Jensen de maneira cínica, mesmo com frio.

- No momento o quero controlado, afinal vamos de moto, e acho que não vai ser muito confortável por causa da massagem de ontem. – Disse Jared. – E vou te poupar pela mesma situação.

Jensen sorriu e se encolheu junto do corpo de Jared tentando se esquentar, ele odiava banho frio.

Jared aumentou a temperatura do chuveiro e começou a passar sabonete no corpo do loiro, que soltava pequenos gemidos a cada toque.

- Acho que a gente pode brincar um pouquinho. – Disse o loiro já apertando Jared nos braços. – Aii! Quer me mata?r! – Gritou quando o moreno voltou de repente a temperatura para frio.

- Te comporta, ou vou te amarrar. – Disse Jared. – E olha que a ideia me agrada muito. – Falou imobilizando as mãos de Jensen nas costas deste.

- Também. – Disse o loiro se esfregando no corpo do moreno.

- O que eu faço contigo? – Disse Jared rouco de desejo.

- Brincar... Só um pouquinho. – Disse Jensen, soltando as mãos que Jared mantinham presas, e segurando a nuca do moreno o puxou para um beijo enquanto a outra mão envolvia os pênis eretos dos dois, em uma masturbação dupla.

Jared lhe abraçou o segurando pelas nádegas e com a ponta dos dedos massageava sua entrada, sem penetrá-lo apenas o provocando-o. E assim ficaram até atingirem o orgasmo juntos. Gemendo na boca um do outro.

Sem ar e com as pernas tremendo ficaram se apoiando mutuamente até se recuperarem quando decidiram terminar o banho.

Vestidos com o roupão do hotel pediram o almoço, sentados na sala trocavam beijos e leve carícias em um clima de namoro.

- Faz tempo que não namoro assim. – Disse Jared.

- Eu nunca namorei, nem no ensino médio, minha vida foi estudar, garotas eram válvulas de escape para relaxar de pressão dos estudos. – Disse Jensen.

- As garotas simplesmente iam para a cama com você sem nenhum compromisso? – Perguntou Jared.

- Era, sempre fui muito...Desejado. – Disse Jensen, piscando.

- Humilde também?

- Nunca fui de falsa modéstia, diz se não sou gostoso? – falou Jensen sorrindo.

- Você é delicioso. – Respondeu Jared lhe mordendo a orelha e com as mãos lhe fazendo cócegas, o loiro se retorcia de tanto rir. Por sorte o almoço chegou e Jensen foi salvo, mas ficou um bom tempo deitado recuperando o fôlego, enquanto Jared arrumava a comida na mesa.

- Jensen onde você aprendeu a fazer massagem? – Perguntou Jared.

- Fiz um curso de massagem de todos os tipos. – Disse Jensen. – E sexo tântrico.

- Quer dizer que você podia ter aplicado uma somente relaxante?

- Mas aquela massagem foi relaxante, você não relaxou? – Perguntou bem safado. Jared ia replicar, mas o loiro colocava uma colher de salada na boca, e limpava o molho com a língua, fazendo o moreno esquecer o que ia reclamar.

- Massagem e sexo tântrico. – Repetiu Jared. – Faz parte do currículo de medicina?

- Não. – Disse Jensen simplesmente.

- Então por que você fez? – Insistiu Jared, pois percebeu que o loiro não queria falar o motivo.

- Eu quis.

- Você não quer me dizer, por acaso foi por causa de uma garota? Era apaixonado por ela?

- Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. – Disse Jensen. – Mas fiz esses cursos por causa de mulheres, sempre gostei delas e de dar o melhor para elas.

- Você nunca se interessou por nenhum homem, nem uma leve atração? Do tipo aquele homem é bonito e se eu fosse mulher eu o pegava.

- Nunca, apesar de não ter problema em admitir que um homem era bonito, mas atração? Nem na minha época de adolescente, onde os hormônios estão em erupção e qualquer coisa que se mexa nós queremos pegar. – Falou Jensen. – O estranho que pela primeira vez estou amando, e é um homem. E detalhe, vou amar esse homem para sempre. – Disse acariciando o rosto de Jared.

- Às vezes tenho medo. – Disse Jared.

- Medo de que? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Você fala de mulheres com tanta paixão, tenho medo desista de mim. – Disse Jared, baixando os olhos.

- Qual a parte do amar para sempre que você não entendeu? – Perguntou Jensen com carinho. – Eu te amo, e sinto que você será o meu único amor. Por isso deixa de bobagem. – Disse sorrindo.

- Eu também te amo!

- É pra sempre?

- Claro que é para sempre.

- Que bom. Afinal não acredito que exista mulher no mundo mais gostosa que você, e olha que posso afirmar isso com categoria. – Jared entortou a boca e deu um soco no braço do loiro. – Mas me fala da tua religião. – Continuou mudando de assunto.

– Na versão original somos uma religião pagã, que acredita em um único Deus, mas que também cultua espíritos protetores a natureza. Não os consideramos deuses, por isso foi fácil nos integrarmos à religião cristã. Acreditamos que tudo foi criado por Ele, nada na terra é amaldiçoado. Se existe? Foi Deus que criou, e se Deus permitiu, quem somos nós humanos a questionar a sabedoria divina. Acreditamos em reencarnação e que todas as pessoas têm uma alma gêmea.

- Então você é a minha alma gêmea. – Disse o loiro, que recebeu um beijo por essa afirmação.

- Nós somos almas gêmeas, e pela religião mãe nossa relação não é pecado. O homossexualismo é tratado como algo natural. Se duas almas querem ficar juntas o gênero é o que menos importa. Poderíamos até casar com as benções dos missionários. – Disse Jared sorrindo. – Claro que depois da conversão para a versão moderna e preconceituosa, a religião começou a nos enxergar como pecadores que precisam ser salvos.

- Você quer casar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen, Jared quase se engasgou.

- Isso é uma pergunta ou um pedido? – Perguntou encarando o loiro que ia ficando vermelho.

Jensen ia responder quando o telefone tocou.

- Já estou voltando para Iron, eu ficarei de plantão hoje. – Dizia Jared. – Genevieve depois nós conversamos sobre domingo, eu já falei com o meu deixa terminar o meu almoço, até mais tarde.

- Ela queria casar com você nesse domingo? – Perguntou Jensen chateado.

- Agora quem está com ciúmes sem razão não sou eu. Jensen, não entrei em detalhes com ela, por que primeiro tenho que falar com o meu pai. Na sexta acredito que terei de fazer o rito da negação. – Nesse momento passou uma sombra nos olhos de Jared.

- Rito da negação? – Perguntou curioso.

- Vou me desligar completamente das minhas raízes, para os missionários, eles consideram a negação de Deus. Depois de sexta não poderei ficar na cidade, acredito que nem consiga ficar até lá. Está preparado para deixar a cidade comigo?

- Sempre, e você preparado para me carregar como bagagem o resto da sua vida? – Jared apenas selou os lábios de Jensen com um leve beijo.

J&J

- Jared, por favor não tem risco nenhum. - Dizia Jensen para um moreno com olhar cachorrinho amedrontado. - Você quer voltar com o Agente Collins? - Perguntou o loiro ao ver Misha saindo do quarto na frente da ponte que dava acesso ao chalé no meio do lago, seu sorriso se abriu ao ver o amigo Chris saindo logo atrás do moreno.

- Conhece? - Perguntou Jared curioso por causa do sorriso de Jensen.

- Hein? Não. - Mentiu o loiro, se sentindo muito culpado, não via à hora em contar tudo para o Jared, esperava que o moreno o perdoasse, ele confiava nisso.

J&J&J&J&J&J

N.A.: Essa fic foi um presente para Ivys, mas a cena do Misha e do Chris é um bônus, e foi feita para a minha Anja, que sempre esta comigo, aguentando as minhas reclamações, os meus abusos, sei que sou abusada viu Anja? srsrs Mas você é a pervertida! Vocês acreditam que tem uma fic quase pronta, mas que falta alguns lemons para ser postada, culpa de quem? Da Anja.

Então estou aqui para dizer que amo demais essa menina que deve ser linda por dentro e por fora, a nossa amizade é uma prova que não precisamos está perto, ou mesmo saber de nossas aparências para querer partilhar nossas vidas e experiências. Obrigada Anjinha! UM FELIZ NATAL PARA VOCÊ!

Beijos! Te Amo!

Respostas aos reviews:

Alicia Darcy

Calma mulher!

Mudei a história sim por sua casa! Confia! srsrrs

No final tudo vai dar certo! Se o Matt morrer o grande amor da vida dele também morrer, acredito sim de que quem ama deve sempre esta junto do seu amado!

Mil beijos! E Um grande Natal!

Jesse Winchester

Esse minhas leitoras tem uma imaginação! A massagem do Jensen foi para relaxar o Jared, as mulheres que perderam esse massagista! Esse loiro é um tarado! Adoro! srsr

A Julie realmente sou roxa de inveja dela, por isso é difícil ela sair ilesa das minhas fics!

Misha precisava de uma compensação por bons serviços prestados, que tal gostou o pega dele, foi curto, mas espero que tenha ficado bom.

Mil beijos! E que Papai Noel esqueça as maldades que faz com Jared e lhe mande muito presentes!

Raquel Cullen

Você entendeu o loiro direitinho, foi uma massagem bem relaxante, o Jensen fez o melhor para o moreno, como sempre! srsrrs

Fique com medo... Os problemas começarão... Estão demorando esse capitulo foi um extra, uma coisa bem fofa!

Gostou o Chris ter ido matar a saudades do seu moreno? srsrrsrs Parei apenas de maldade, mas todos desconfiavam que era o Chris que ia aparecer!

MIl beijos! Obrigada por me acompanhar e um Natal maravilhoso e cheio de lu para você!

Perola

Essas pessoas que ficam lendo fics no trabalho, que coisa feia, no meu os alunos nunca deixam, depois ficam reprovados e não sabem por que!

Meu loiro tem muita imaginação, e é um homem de palavra disse que o Jared ia relaxar e relaxou mesmo, se sacrificou adiando o seu prazer, tudo pelo xerife, tão bonzinho! srsrsrrsrs

No pezinho do Jared deve ter demorado um bocado, para apreciar toda a extensão!

Não perdoo a Julie e nem fiz dela uma grande vilã, e ainda pegou o loiro, acho que terei de escrever um tiroteio e meter bala naquela ruiva! kkkk

gora discordo sobre o Impala, o Dean não podia procurar algo mais confortavel afinal era a sua ultima noite na terra, ele acreditava nisso. Essa oferecida... Ainda estou pensando em um tiroteio...

Viu o que fizeram com o Misha? srsrsrsr Agora ele esta com as forças esgotadas, porem renovadas, acredito que ele também não possa andar de moto agora! srsrs

Não se preocupe que o que é do xerife esta guardado!

Se cancelarem a SPN, o fato do Jared não querer mais, é uma boa desculpa, mas será apenas isso, afinal um filho requer muito dinheiro para criá-lo, e um contrato com uma série ele sendo o protagonista não é facil encontrar, apesar que para os dois, logo irão parecer novos papeis, infelizmente separados! Não quero chorar, mas essa desculpa é melhor do que a baixa audiência! srsrrs Apesar de SPN se vender mais do que na tv, quando os box foram lançados eles eram campeãs de vendas no EUA, e eu tenho todas as temporadas, a sexta ganhei de Natal da minha irmã, em Blu ray! Adoroooo! Vamos aguarda!

Não te disse que eles iriam se aproximar mais? Afinal a Genevieve tem de descansar... kkkkk Adoooooo2!

Não tem chances do Dean ser filho da Samantha, a mãe dele já morreu, se eu não tivesse feito Jensen virgem em Piratas, ele poderia ser filho de verdade do loiro, porem como Piratas 2 nasceu de maneira independente do primeiro, a história dele não tem segredos!

Estou atualizando Piratas também!

Estou tão sem tempo! Tanta correria, esse natal trabalhei até quinta, vou trabalha na segunda e ainda serei mamãe! srsrsrs

Não deixa mais eu fazer greve! Engraçado quando eu tinha tempo não sabia administrar e agora que não tenho continuou não sabendo!kkkk Loira é fogo!

Sei que não acredita no Natal e para mim é uma data muito triste a mais triste do ano! Porem um Grande e Feliz Natal para você! Que seus sapatinhos fiquem cheios de presente!

Mil beijos! Ficarei por aqui! TRABALHANDO! rsrsrrss snif snif

**Cantinho da beta: **

Sejam bem vindos ao cantinho da beta diferenciado!

Minha chefa mais linda me deu tanto trabalho que não deu tempo de comentar, como eu gost.

Então, pra não deixar ninguém na mãoooo...

Vamos aos comentários sobre o capítulo.

Partes ótimas:

#1 - Misha e Chris juntos. MARAVILHOSO!

Amo esse dois juntos, de verdade, é lindo!

#2 - Jensen desligando o telefone na cara da Gen.

Nada contra ela, mas que essa do loiro foi demais foi!

#3 - Quem disser que não gostou da 'brincadeira' no chuveiro está mentindo!

Não é possível não gostar! Não é!

E estou sendo imparcial! Juro!

#4 - Parte fofa do capítulo, os dois juntos, aquele clima de namoro.

Eu tenho medo quando ela faz isso, mas tudo bem.

Ficou lindo. Quando a Ana quer, ela escreve sentimentos como ninguém!

Quando ela não quer, ela mata o meu Jared!

Bom, agora eu me despeço.

Afinal a fic é dela...

Mas, é quase minha Ana!

hahaha

Bjsss amores da minha amada Ana!

Não esqueçam as reviews dela!

Senão vão se ver comigo!

FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS!

São os votos de Ana e Angiolleto.


	23. Chapter 23

- Viu? Deu tudo certo! Chegamos vivos e inteiros e não que esteja reclamando, mas já dá para me soltar. – Falou Jensen para um Jared amedrontado que o abraçava com mais força que o necessário.

- Espera deixa as minhas pernas pararem de tremer. – Disse Jared, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar me agarrando o resto da vida que eu não me importo. – Respondeu o loiro. Recebendo um beijo na nuca de Jared.

J&J

- Jared, isso é ridículo, eu não vou. – Dizia Jensen, quando o moreno insistiu que ele deveria ir para a delegacia.

- Como eu vou tomar conta de você? – Falou Jared. – Não vou te deixar sozinho, e conversa encerrada.

- Tudo bem, mas em vez de ir com você, pede para o agente Collins ficar comigo. – Disse Jensen.

- Nunca. Não gosto do jeito que ele te olha. – Falou Jared fechando a cara.

- Como ele me olha? – Perguntou o loiro curioso.

- De uma maneira estranhamente carinhosa. – Disse Jared pensativo.

- Isso é ciúme, e sem fundamento.

- Com ou sem fundamento, vai ficar comigo, onde eu posso ficar de olho em você.

Contrariado Jensen se arrumou e seguiu com o namorado. Jared foi para o seu gabinete e colocou o loiro sentado em um sofá como se fosse um garotinho, ria por dentro pelo bico que este fazia.

- Estou me sentindo um aluno na sala do diretor. – Falou Jensen.

- Um aluno muito gostoso. – Disse Jared comendo o loiro com os olhos.

Jensen se manteve quieto por um tempo enquanto Jared resolvia alguns problemas administrativos, na delegacia estavam de plantão com Jared: Jake e Genevieve. O loiro pensou em umas ideias pervertidas, como ficar em baixo da mesa do xerife, abrir sua calça e mostrar o que aprendeu a fazer com a boca, mas a morena, vez ou outra entrava na sala sem bater, pois isso desistiu de colocá-las em prática.

Cansado de ficar parado o loiro acabou adormecendo, Jared que prevendo isso tinha levado dois cobertores, um ele colocou apoiando a cabeça do loiro e o outro o cobriu.

- Jared... – Genevieve entrou na sala e parou com a cena: Jared de joelhos olhando com tanto amor e carinho para o médico que sentiu seu coração doer, pois sabia que o moreno nunca lhe olharia dessa maneira. Mas se conformava em se casar com ele, e ficava feliz em saber que o médico não era gay.

- Oi. Ele dormiu. – Disse o moreno sem disfarçar seus sentimentos.

- Tem um chamado. – Informou a morena.

- Jake de olho no Dr. – Disse Jared saindo com Genevieve para atender uma briga de casal. Era um caso comum na região das minas.

J&J

Jensen estava dormindo quando escutou uns gemidos e quando abriu os olhos levou um grande susto que o deixou sem reação. Jake estava de joelhos se masturbando olhando para ele. Olhou para o cobertor que antes o cobria e agora estava no chão, expondo seu corpo.

- Desculpa Dr. – Disse Jake que no momento do flagra estava para alcançar o ápice e por isso não parou com o ato e gozou logo em seguida. – Perdoa Senhor esse pecador. – Pediu tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Fora daqui. – Disse Jensen sem gritar, mas o tom era de indignação.

- Me desculpa. – Pediu novamente, depois da pequena oração de arrependimento, tentando tocá-lo.

- Não me toca. – Gritou Jensen. – Sai daqui antes que eu quebre a tua cara.

- Desculpa, por favor! – Pediu Jake que levantou deixando as calças caírem.

- Te veste e fora daqui agora. – Gritou novamente Jensen.

- A culpa é sua por ser tão irresistível, você induz o pecado. - Disse Jake que levantou as calças e sem desabotoá-la saiu do gabinete do xerife. Jensen não dormiu mais.

J&J

- Por que já está acordado? – Perguntou Jared assim que voltou do chamado.

- Perdi o sono. – Disse Jensen.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Jared.

- Não, nada. – Disse o loiro olhando para a porta que estava meio aberta e viu o olhar de Jake. O rapaz estava apavorado, mas quando Jensen não contou nada respirou aliviado.

- Daqui a pouco está umas broas de milho na Rose e tomaremos café em casa. O que acha? – Perguntou. – Tenho que trocar essa roupa. – O mineiro brigão, vomitou na hora da prisão e respingou na sua calça.

- Ótimo. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e resolvendo esquecer o ocorrido.

J&J

- Jared, acho que irei dormir um pouco, e mais tarde vou para a cidade e assim almoçamos juntos. – Falou Jensen, logo após tomarem o café.

- Jensen, eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinho, ainda mais dormindo. - Disse Jared, fazendo o loiro revirar os olhos. – Se está com sono, mando preparar uma cela na delegacia com uma cama bem macia.

- Ok. – Disse o loiro vendo que não ia adiantar discutir. – Mas eu vou na minha moto. – Disse Jensen, para Jared com a cara contrariada. Se ele soubesse não teriam voltado para a casa, mas a apesar de não estar muito sujo o cheiro do vomito o enojava.

- Jensen, por favor, vem comigo no carro, você não vai sair para lugar nenhum longe de mim. – Disse Jared.

- Xerife. – Falou o loiro pegando no rosto do moreno. – Eu sei que está preocupado comigo, mas não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo. – Concluiu meio irritado com aquela proteção em demasia, como se ele fosse à coisa mais frágil do mundo. Como macho alfa que sempre foi, não aceitava o papel de protegido.

- Donzela sei que não é desde daquela noite em que te deflorei. – Disse Jared rindo fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos. – Mas perigo você corre. – Falou totalmente sério. – Agora, para o carro.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Jensen aparentemente concordando. "Vai esperando." – pensou o loiro caminhando para o carro, se dirigiu para a porta do carona e enrolou para entrar, e assim que Jared entrou no carro, o loiro montou na moto que estava daquele lado e saiu em disparada, Jared não teve reação pela surpresa.

J&J

Quando o xerife chegou à cidade o loiro estava estacionado do outro lado da praça enfrente a delegacia e olhou com desafio para o moreno. Jared ligou para o celular do médico.

- Jensen, eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de você, para de criancice. – Disse Jared pelo telefone, estava louco par dar umas palmadas no loiro.

- Jared, está de dia e não corro nenhum perigo agora. Até as pessoas da cidade, apenas me olham feio, mas sem agressão verbal e muito menos física. Relaxa, nada vai me acontecer. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Tudo bem, acho que estou exagerando, mas não some. E se puder fica comigo na delegacia. – Disse o moreno."Se eu pudesse te colocaria em uma redoma de vidro e você só sairia de lá para fazer amor comigo."

- Eu irei a minha casa e depois voltarei para a delegacia, ok? – Disse Jensen.

- Ok, não quer que eu vá com você? Apenas para te acompanhar, juro! – Disse Jared.

- Tudo bem, mais eu vou de moto. – Disse Jensen.

- Não te pediria diferente. – Falou Jared desanimado.

Para surpresa de Jensen existiam trabalhadores consertando e pintando a casa.

- Oi, Dr.! – Gritou um homem alto, loiro e forte. – Está gostando?

- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Meu irmão contou tudo que fez pela mulher e o filho dele. – Disse um homem alto, loiro de cabelos até os ombros e uma barba rala, meio ruiva. – Isso é o mínimo que a nossa família pode fazer em agradecimento. – Jared teve vontade de socar Sales, era o nome do mineiro, pois os olhos azuis do homem olhavam para a boca de Jensen, como se o estivesse beijando.

- Não precisava. – Falou Jensen sorrindo.

- Precisava. Na noite do bar, fomos uns imbecis e no outro dia, você demonstrou que é mais homem do que muito que se vangloriam de ser, inclusive eu. – Falou Sales rindo, que não parava de examinar o rosto do loiro, e projetava seu corpo para frente, Jared estava vendo a hora que aquele brutamonte pulasse em cima do seu loiro.

- Então, obrigado. – Falou Jensen estendendo a mão para Sales que a segurou por mais tempo que o necessário, olhando nos olhos de Jensen com um sorriso convidativo nos lábios. O loiro retirou a mão e olhou para o xerife e viu que Jared percebeu as intenções do mineiro, pela cara de poucos amigos do moreno.

- Se quiser passar mais tarde para ver como está a obra. – Falou o homem insinuante – Acredito que a noite já esteja tudo certinho, e que dê para você dormir aqui.

- Oi. – A voz alegre de Jo salvou Sales de levar um soco de Jared naquela hora. – De quem é aquela máquina? – Perguntou a garota apontando para a moto de Jensen.

- Minha. – Falou o loiro.

- Uma coisa decente de pilotar. – Disse a garota. – Posso dar uma volta? – Pediu. – Até o bar, você vai comigo, por favor. – Jo olhava para Jensen e para a moto, parecia uma criança querendo um brinquedo.

- Ok. – Falou o loiro concordando. – Pelo menos alguém aqui aprecia uma obra de arte da velocidade. – Disse sorrindo para o xerife.

- Eu também gosto de andar de moto. – Disse Sales.

- Jensen... Digo Dr., é uma boa idéia? – Falou Jared querendo impedir de Jensen ir para longe dele.

- Não vejo risco algum, vamos Jo. – Disse Jensen que seguiu para a moto com uma saltitante e feliz loira. O médico sabia que o xerife não podia fazer nada naquele momento, porem sabia que quando se encontrassem novamente esse ato de fuga não ia ficar impune.

J&J

- Tem certeza que consegue conduzir essa moto? Não é muito pesada? Você não consegue nem apoiar as pernas direito. – Jensen falava para loira ao vê-la montada na moto.

- Claro que eu consigo. – Disse a loirinha teimosa.

- Estou quase arrependido. – Provocou Jensen. Riu ao ver a loira segurar firme o guidom e olhar de maneira suplicante. – Tudo bem, não é o olhar de cachorrinho abandonado do xerife, mas serve. – Disse o montou na moto, não abraçando a loira por trás, mas segurando em sua cintura.

J&J

- Se ele não tivesse afirmado com todas as letras que era gay, o olhando com a Jo agora, eu não acreditaria nisso. – Falou Sales, o homem estava tão concentrado no casal que não percebeu o olhar ciumento de Jared, e nem o loiro, pois se este tivesse percebido teria desistido de ir com a Jo.

"Eles fariam um belo casal." O pensamento de Jared naquele momento o traiu.

E não foi apenas o xerife que ficou enciumado ao ver o loiro montado atrás da Jo na moto. Se Danneel naquele momento tivesse uma arma teria abatido a loira quando os dois passaram por ela.

J&J

- Pronto, desejo realizado. – Disse Jensen assim que chegaram ao bar da estrada.

- Obrigada. – A loira o abraçou, depositando um beijo no rosto do loiro, o sonho dela era ter uma mota daquela, mas a mãe nunca deixaria.

- Missionário Padalecki. – Cumprimentou o pai de Jared que se encontrava conversando com a Helen.

- Gerald, esquece! Vocês não mandam no meu bar. Vendo o que eu quiser aqui, você era mais tolerante. – Disse Helen

- Minha tolerância foi a minha perdição. – Disse Gerald.

- Isso não existe. – Disse Helen.

- Não ouvirei uma descrente. – Falou Gerald. Este desde que a esposa ficou doente vinha tentando fazer com que a dona do bar deixasse de vender bebidas alcoólicas.

O telefone de Jensen tocou impedindo de a discussão continuar. – Oi, Mitch, saiu o resultado? – O loiro ficou ouvindo. – Imprimi, vou deixar para abrir o resultado com o xerife.

- Desculpa ouvir sua conversa, mas que resultado? – Perguntou curioso Gerald, afinal era sobre o Jared que falavam.

- O xerife resolveu fazer o exame e saber se pode ou não desenvolver a doença da mãe. – Explicou Jensen sem problemas, afinal Gerald era pai. – Vou buscar o resultado agora, em Regency. Helen deixa a Jo ir comigo?

- Tem apenas um capacete. – Disse a dona do bar não muito satisfeita.

- Eu tenho um. – Disse a loira que correu para pegar o seu capacete, tinha comprado com a esperança de um dia sua mãe permitir a compra de uma moto.

- Rosa choque? – Perguntou Jensen balançado a cabeça.

- Só tenho esse! – Disse a menina brincando.

- Que pena, mas será que não dá na minha cabeça. – Falou o loiro fazendo um bico engraçado, fazendo todos rirem inclusive o missionário Padalecki, que sentiu a esperança renovar. Se o médico casasse com a menina Harvelle, talvez fossem embora e aquele pedaço de pecado deixasse de existir. – Quem pilota sou eu. – Jo aceitou mesmo contrariada.

Jensen mandou apenas um torpedo para Jared dizendo o que ia fazer e tirou o telefone de área, para a raiva do xerife, apenas ligou quando chegou à cidade.

-Valeu por não me fazer ficar preocupado com você. – Foi a única coisa que Jared falou quando telefonou para o loiro, nem deixou Jensen falar.

- To ferrado. – Comentou em voz alta.

- Não se preocupe, você tem tudo para ele te perdoar. – Disse a loira dando uma leve palmada no médico.

- Hei! – Reclamou Jensen.

O loiro não quis abrir e nem saber o resultado, saberia junto com o Jared. Agradeceu ao Dr., que ofereceu tratamentos alternativos caso a doença se confirmasse.

Jensen resolveu saber do Matt.

- E o Matt? – Perguntou para Julie que continuava de guarda junto ao quarto onde o moreno continuava em coma.

- O acha que se ele acordar, recupera os movimentos das mãos, porém é uma incógnita o motivo do coma. Os dois amantes e suspeitos estão na sala de espera, não sabemos qual olhar que tem mais ódio pelo outro. – Disse Julie.

- E os idiotas? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Michael e Tom estão em Iron. – Falou Julie entortando a boca.

- Vamos Jensen, tenho que comprar um sapato. – Disse Jo que tinha ido atrás dele.

- Já vou, queria a penas saber informações do Matt. – Disse Jensen para a loira que virou de costa e foi embora.

- Nunca pensei em ver essa cena, Jensen amigo de uma mulher e indo comprar sapatos com ela, ninguém vai acreditar em mim. – Disse a ruiva rindo.

J&J

- Quem era? – Perguntou Jo.

- A agente responsável pela segurança de Matt. Por quê? – Falou Jensen curioso pela forma que Jo perguntou.

- Só faltou te engolir com os olhos. Ainda bem que o xerife não viu. Caso contrário era uma vez uma agente do FBI. – Disse Jo rindo.

Os passeios pelas sapatarias demoraram mais do que o previsto, Jensen comprou duas alianças em ouro branco com acabamento fosco e um pequeno filete em acabamento liso, e mandou gravar J2 e a data em que disseram "eu te amo" pela primeira vez. Daria a aliança quando fossem embora da cidade.

Os dois almoçaram em Regency e seguiram viagem. Jensen foi direto para casa de Jared, quando chegou por lá, mandou outro torpedo para o xerife avisando de sua chegada.

- Isso é tudo uma covardia? – Perguntou Jared, ligando logo que recebeu a mensagem do loiro.

- Pensei que não quisesse falar comigo. – Disse Jensen, não querendo brigar.

- Por que não veio para a delegacia? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Estou cansado, não dormir direito à noite. – Respondeu Jensen. – E peguei um pouco de chuva no caminho.

- Tranca toda a casa, tenho que resolver algo. Vou mandar o Jake ficar com você. – Disse o xerife.

- Não. – Disse Jensen de modo brusco.

- Por que não? – Perguntou Jared desconfiado, pela maneira rápida que Jensen falou.

- Por nada, apenas quero dormir sossegado e não vou conseguir sabendo que tem gente estranha em casa. "Seria melhor dizer estranho e tarado." – Pensou o loiro. – Faz o seguinte, tomarei banho e irei me encontrar com você. Tudo bem?

- Vou te esperar, não demora. – Disse Jared desligando.

- Sem beijos e nenhum eu te amo. – Disse Jensen olhando para o Retalho que estava em cima da cama. – Vou ter que contorna a situação. Farei com prazer. – Falou sorrindo e fazendo um carinho na cabeça do gato e apenas ronronou para o dono.

Jensen foi tomar banho, mas realmente estava cansado e sem resistir resolveu deitar apenas um pouquinho e esticar o corpo, mas acabou adormecendo.

Jared desceu do carro furioso, pois Jensen o deixou esperando novamente e nem atendeu ao telefone, o deixando preocupado. Fora o ciúme da Jo, saber que a garota foi com ele para Regency não ajudou em nada. Principalmente por que seu pai passou na delegacia e disse que a minha Havelle fazia um belo par com o médico.

O xerife subiu pisando duro e abriu a porta do quarto pronto para a briga, mas a visão que teve o deixou sem fôlego e fez qualquer sentimento de raiva se esvair completamente.

Jensen estava deitado de bruços apenas de roupão azul, os braços abraçavam um travesseiro que apoiava a sua cabeça, no rosto uma expressão suave, onde pode analisar toda a beleza do namorado.

O roupão não era muito comprido e durante o sono subiu mais ainda deixando as pernas de Jensen de fora, cobrindo apenas o traseiro empinado, Jared lambeu os lábios com os pensamentos nada inocentes que começaram a surgir em sua mente.

"Retalho toma conta do nosso loiro." Pediu em pensamento para o gato que estava deitado no final das costas de Jensen, na cavidade que se formava por causa da bunda tipo pulinho do loiro.

O gato levantou a cabeça como se tivesse ouvido e o xerife desceu, ia tomar banho no banheiro em baixo, não ia acorda o loiro agora.

Jared voltou para o quarto de banho tomado, também estava cansado, mas o desejo falou mais alto. Colocou o Retalho para fora, que reclamou. – Tenho prioridade sobre aquele loiro. – Falou baixinho. –Desce que tem ração fresquinha e gostosa para você.

Jared pegou o lubrificante. – "Meu alimento predileto está ali, lindo e indefeso. Estou me sentindo tão mau. Chego até me arrepender das minhas intenções." O xerife deu um sorriso perverso ao olhar para o loiro. Desmentindo o seu pensamento de arrependimento.

Jared se aproximou da cama bem devagar e levantou o roupão expondo a bunda linda e provocante do loiro, passou a mão bem devagar sentindo a maciez , e sem pensar largou uma palmada com bastante força deixando a marca vermelha de seus dedos na brancura da pele.

- Ai. – Gritou o loiro de dor e susto. – Mas que porra é essa? – Perguntou e em resposta ganhou mais uma palmada forte.

- Mereceu por ser um menino mau e desobediente. – Disse Jared, rindo para a indignação do loiro que tentou se levantar, mas o xerife se colocou entre as pernas dele o empurrando contra o colchão.

- Jared eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira. – Falou o loiro com raiva.

- Você passou o dia fazendo coisas que eu não gostei, e nem por isso vou te castigar além dessas duas palmadinhas leves. – Disse Jared sorrindo.

- Leves? Deve ter a marca dos teus dedos na minha bunda. – Falou o loiro indignado e tentando sair do domínio do xerife.

- Fica quietinho, você vai ganhar agora uma coisa bem gostosa. – Disse Jared, que com os dedos já com lubrificantes procurou a entrada do médico. – Relaxa para receber o teu prêmio mesmo não merecendo.

Puxou o loiro o deixando de quatro e como um dedo o penetrou. – Vou te preparar bem rapidinho, quem vai abrir o caminho mesmo será o Padapênis. – Disse colocando o segundo dedo.

-Você vai me castigar? – Perguntou Jensen com um pouco de medo, mas excitado com a expectativa.

- Falei que era prêmio, mas no final você decide. – Disse passando lubrificante em seu pênis e em Jensen de forma generosa, e o penetrou. O gel ajudou Jared escorregar para dentro do loiro, que reclamava de dor, mas se empurrava de encontro ao corpo do moreno. – Essa posição permite uma profundidade na penetração bem maior, sabia disso?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto Jared ia vencendo a resistência do loiro.

- Acho que amanhã, não poderei nem sentar – Reclamou quando Jared enfiou com força o resto de seu membro fazendo loiro morder os lábios de dor, apenas um gemido fraco saiu de sua boca. – "Droga nunca fui masoquista, mas quase gozo, acho que vou começar a provocar esse xerife mais vezes." – Pensou, mas disse. – Eu não gosto assim. – Tentou ser firme, mas sua voz falhou de maneira considerável.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou tirando e enfiando tudo de uma vez, fazendo o loiro gritar entre a dor e o prazer.

Jared o penetrou, mas não se mexeu. Apenas puxou o loiro o deixando de joelhos, e retirou o roupão que Jensen ainda vestia.

Totalmente preenchido e sentindo as mãos do xerife passeando pelo seu peito, abdômen, apertando seu membro tão duro que chegava a doer, o médico encostou a cabeça no ombro do xerife, oferecendo seus lábios tentadoramente entre abertos. O moreno não recusou a oferta e tomou posse daquela boca perfeita, penetrando-a com a língua.

Acariciando o corpo de Jensen sentindo os músculos perfeitos em suas mãos e a pele da costa do médico grudada em seu peito, tendo seu membro apertado e totalmente envolvido pelo corpo do loiro e sua boca aprisionada por aqueles lábios pornográficos, Jared não sabia mais se estava dominando ou se era dominado.

Jensen sugava a língua atrevida que invadiu sua boca, mexia seu corpo buscando satisfação, Jared no limite de sua insanidade, empurrou o loiro o deixando novamente na posição mais submissa que podia existir, de quatro.

Segurando na cintura do loiro, Jared o bombeava forte arrancando gritos e no fim das forças de ambos, gemidos e sussurros, entremeados de declarações de amor.

Juntos alcançaram o ápice, Jared caiu por cima do corpo de Jensen, mas virou de lado, ficando assim de conchinha.

- Mandão e metido a ser o macho alfa da relação. Eu pensei que você brigaria para não ficar de quatro. – Comentou Jared depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu confio em você. – Falou o loiro enchendo o coração do xerife de alegria. E apertando ainda mais o loiro contra si, Jensen adormeceu seguido por Jared. - Prêmio. - Foi a ultima palavra do loiro.

J&J

Jensen acordou sentindo o corpo meio dolorido e febril. Lembrou que pegou chuva na estrada, acreditou que pegaria um resfriado, resolveu levantar e tomar um banho e tentou sair da cama sem acordar o moreno, tarefa impossível, pois o xerife lhe envolvia com as pernas e braços.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Pergunto o xerife preguiçoso.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Respondeu o loiro.

- Então vamos tomar banhos juntos. – Disse o moreno.

- Você está muito mandão! – Brigou Jensen, mas não estava com raiva.

No banheiro o moreno percebeu que o loiro não estava muito normal. – O que você está sentindo? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que vou ficar resfriado. – Disse.

- Então vamos terminar logo esse banho. – Disse Jared e assim foi feito.

Devidamente vestidos desceram para comer alguma coisa. Jared tinha trazido uma lasanha do restaurante da Rose. Durante o jantar faziam planos para o futuro, Jensen estava louco para dar a aliança para o moreno, porém se controlou. Mas vez ou outra olhava para estante, onde tinha escondido a caixa com as jóias.

- Jared aqui esta o exame. – Disse o loiro entregando o envelope para o xerife, quando foram para a sala. Estavam sentados no sofá um de frente para o outro.

- Você já abriu? – Perguntou olhando com medo para o envelope.

- Não. – Disse Jensen.

- O Dr. te disse qual era o resultado?

- Não quis saber. – Disse Jensen.

- Eu não vou abrir. – Falou Jared.

- O que tiver aqui, não muda nada entre a gente. – Disse Jensen. – Eu te amo.

- Abre você. – Falou Jared entregando o envelope para o loiro.

- Tem certeza? – O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça.

Jensen abriu a envelope e retirou uma pagina branca com os resultados, Jared olhava para aquele papel nas mãos do loiro como se fosse uma decisão judicial, onde o deixaria livre ou o condenaria a morte.

N.B.: Espero que a entrada de 2012 tenha sido maravilhosa e que as alegrias perdurem o resto do ano, não posso falar isso para os nossos personagens, mas...

Respostas aos reviews:

Raquel

O Misha mereceu essa forra coitado só preocupação e enchimento de saco.

Os amantes Mark e Ian ficaram no choro, os casais assumidos e apaixonados se amando! srsrrs

Acho muito fofo quando eles namoram, nem queira ver essa conversa, não será nada agradavel! prepara os lenços! srsrrs

Acredito que no proximo capitulo a verdade aparecerá!

Que o ano de 2012 seja maravilhoso para você e que continue por aqui comentando e lendo. Obrigada pela companhia em 2011.

Mil beijos!

Geise

Oi A conta é boa pois podemos ter uma comunicação mais direta! srsrs Mas sempre respondo os reviews por aqui no proximo capitulo! srsrrs

Obrigada por vi comentar e saber que acompanha e a a classifica como favorita me deixa muito feliz!

Espero recebe mais comentários, pode pedir pelo Jared, não sei se vou atender! srsrsr mas quem sabe!kkk

E agora a espera pelo 24 vai se terrivel, será que o Jared esta doente? A fic está na reta final, lagrimas e sangue rolarão!

Mil beijos!

Um 2012 maravilhoso!

Perola

Não acredito que te enganei! srsrsrsr Você acha que eu ia ferra o Misha, com o Jared para fazer isso? Sei que as pedradas para quem fizer mal ao Misha são certas, para o Jared temos algumas leitoras que amam o moreno de tal maneira que adoram maltratá-lo, mas não se preocupe logo ele estará sofrendo, pena que o meu loiro sofre por tabela! srssr

Achei também que o médico devia ter aberto logo o jogo! E aproveitava e pegava a cauda que estava ali prontinha! srsrsr Mas dessa vez quem cedeu a cauda e parece que esta gostando é o Jensen! srsrsrs

Essa fic esta cheia de lemon! As vezes exagero! srsrsr mas fazer o que, ate cortei alguns! srsrsr

Sabe que a tendência do Jared fazer besteira é de sangue/ Quase solto spoiler! srsrsrs

O rito de negação se acontecer você vai adorar!

Não falo nada sobre esse pinico que o Jensen fez, mas não é segredo que o problema não é por que esta cheio, o problema vai ser quando jogarem ele no ventilador! srsrrs Já viu... srsrrs

bem espero que o papai Noel tenha enchido as suas botinhas no nataL! Até que ele foi bonzinho comigo!

A fic esta na reta final! Estou sendo muito boazinha com a Julie, mas ainda há tempo para mudar! srsrsrsr Vou dar um jeitinho! Eu detestei ela ter pego o Dean e agora ela pegou o Jensen na minha fic, merece morrer! srsrsr

Obrigada por esse ano maravilhoso! Com as suas histórias e os comentários na minha(isso ficou meio estranho) srrsrs

Você pode ser chata! Eu que tenho de criar vergonha na cara! srsrs

Mil beijos!


	24. Chapter 24

Qualquer troca de nome me perdoem, aconteceu de novo a troca de nome, e digo com a consciência limpa que não é minha culpa, simplesmente acontecem. Quem tiver uma idéia, me ajude!

J&J&J&J

- Vou ter que arranjar outra desculpa para te dar banho pelo resto da vida. – Disse o loiro sério. – Deu negativo meu amor, pode tirar esse peso de seus ombros. – Falou abrindo um sorriso. Jared o classificaria como o sorriso mais lindo que o Jensen já deu, e o loiro diria o mesmo do moreno.

- Sério? – Jared sorria e chorava, abraçando Jensen e depois selou sua felicidade tomando posse da boca carnuda do namorado, em um longo beijo apaixonado e cheio de promessa.

-Jensen, nós vamos ter uma casa. Eu quero um cachorro, podemos ter um cachorro? – Perguntou Jared, ele estava eufórico. Fazia planos em cima de planos. – Vou voltar para a minha profissão. Tem idéia onde vamos morar?

- Califórnia. – Respondeu o loiro, pensando no hospital da família.

- Gosto da Califórnia, tem mar. – Jared caiu de joelhos no chão e agradeceu, demonstrando a sua religiosidade. – Obrigado meu Deus, tenho uma vida inteira pela frente! – Chorou um pouco mais, de pura felicidade.

Mais calmo sentou no sofá e puxou o loiro para o seu colo. – Jensen, podem ser dois cachorros? – O loiro riu.

- Jared, não é para mim que tem de pedir permissão para ter cachorros em nossa casa. Por mim tudo bem, mas tem alguém que não vai gostar. – Disse o loiro.

- Quem? – Perguntou confuso.

- O Retalho. – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo o gato que estava deitado na outra poltrona, levantar as orelhas. Jared riu. – E filhos?

- Filhos? Nunca pensei em ter filhos, primeiro por ser gay e depois por causa da doença de minha mãe. – Disse Jared.

- Mas você sabe que caso você não tenha os genes da doença, seus filhos também não terão. – Falou Jensen.

- Mas eu continuo gay e você não pode engravidar. – Disse o moreno rindo.

- E adotar? – Insistiu o loiro.

- Pode ser. – Falou o moreno beijando o médico.

"Falarei da Jenny depois, terei muitas coisas para contar ao Jared, espero que ele entenda". Pensou Jensen sentindo um frio no estômago.

Jared riu e se calou sonhando acordado com as coisas que ia realizar, e que por medo desistiu, seus sonhos. Ele sabia que era bobagem de sua parte, mas a doença de sua mãe, a ameaça de desenvolvê-la também, o fato de não poder ser quem era realmente, minou a sua força de correr atrás de seus sonhos e passou apenas a viver um dia de cada vez, sem fazer planos.

Porém com a entrada de Jensen em sua vida, tudo mudou, ele queria viver e viver muitos anos, realizar e compartilhar sonhos com o médico.

Jared ligou para o pai e deu a boa notícia. – Agora podemos pensar em seus filhos. – Disse o missionário antes de se despedir. O moreno pensou na missão que teria no outro dia.

O moreno sorriu ao ver que Jensen dormia, ia acordá-lo, mas lembrou que o loiro estava resfriado e mesmo sabendo que o médico detestava, o pegou no colo, meio jogado no ombro, pois era a maneira mais fácil de carregar Jensen.

Quando o loiro acordou, já estavam no meio da escada. – Jared me coloca no chão. – Disse Jensen compassadamente, porém a irritação estava presente na voz. – Eu já falei que não gosto de colo.

- Por quê? – Jared perguntou curioso. – Não vejo nada demais.

- Faz mal para a minha masculinidade. – Disse o loiro que agora subia a escadas com as próprias pernas.

- O que? – Perguntou Jared surpreso. – Ficar de quatro e pedir mais, não faz mal para a sua masculinidade?

- Não. – Disse o loiro rindo. – Jared, precisa ser muito macho para ficar de quatro para você, e ainda pedir mais. – Disse o loiro com um sorriso mais sem vergonha possível.

Jared sorriu balançando a cabeça e entraram abraçados no quarto. O moreno se deitou e aconchegou Jensen no peito, um pouco preocupado, pois o loiro estava febril.

Pensando na conversa que teria com o seu pai demorou a dormir, mas apesar de apreensivo, estava feliz, o futuro sorria para ele. E com esse sentimento de esperança adormeceu.

Jared acordou cedo e se arrumou para ir à igreja. Não quis acordar o loiro, ele ainda se encontrava febril. Fez o café e preparou umas torradas, colocou algumas frutas na mesa, deixou tudo pronto para quando Jensen acordasse.

Se despediu com um beijo, que o loiro correspondeu mesmo dormindo e reclamou quando o moreno separou a sua boca da dele. Com um edredom cobriu o corpo de Jensen o protegendo do frio.

Ligou para o Misha e pediu que viesse para proteger o médico, apesar do ciúme que tinha do agente, mas não podia deixar o loiro correndo nenhum risco principalmente fragilizado pela doença, apesar de ser apenas um resfriado.

- Bom dia agente, o Dr. Ackles está lá em cima, ainda dorme. – Disse Jared para Misha assim que este chegou. – Não pude chamar um dos meus homens, por que a guarnição é pequena, Chad está de plantão, Jake esta na igreja como manda a nossa religião. – Explicou Jared.

- Tudo bem! Compreendo, ficarei de olho no doutor. – Disse Misha. "E sem me masturbar". Pensou lembrando-se do que Jake fez, Jensen tinha contado para ele.

- Obrigado. – "Que seja apenas os olhos, se colocar as mãos..." Pensou Jared se despedindo.

J&J

Jensen acordou se sentindo pior do que na noite anterior, se assustou quando viu Misha no quarto.

- Se o Jared te ver aqui, você é um homem morto. – Disse Jensen com a voz rouca e baixa, mas sorrindo.

- Estou aqui com aval do xerife. Você não está bem! Nem acordou com os meus gemidos, já bati duas te olhando.– Brincou o moreno.

- Nem me lembra daquela cena patética, aquele pau duro apontado para mim. – Falou Jensen revirando os olhos.

- Até parece que não gosta! – Disse o Misha bem sem vergonha.

- Aquele eu não gostei, lembrava o teu... Pequeno. – Disse Jensen entrando na brincadeira. – Cara essa conversa está muito gay. Parei. Meu corpo está todo dolorido.

- Vamos tomar café. O xerife deixou tudo arrumado para o seu amado. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

Jensen se alimentou, tomou uma vitamina C, com antitérmicos e se deitou no sofá, não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared.

J&J

Na hora em que o Missionário Fuller passou com a cruz na frente de Jared, o seu pai lhe olhou, mas o moreno não a abraçou. O Missionário Padalecki ficou chateado, mas não brigou com o filho, esperava que Jared cumprisse a sua palavra na próxima sexta-feira.

Durante o almoço com a família praticamente somente seu pai falava, fazia planos para o casamento e para a aposentadoria que ia acontecer quando Jared se formasse na missão.

- Pai, o marido da Meg, pode lhe substituir. – Jared sabia que o marido da irmã estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade.

- Fred, eu gosto muito de você, mas a minha vaga quero deixar para o meu filho. Jeffrey decidiu cumprir o seu destino longe de Iron. – Falou o missionário sorrindo para o genro. – Mas pelos boatos que ouvi, acredito que a sua hora está mais próxima que imagina.

- Que boatos pai? – Perguntou Meg.

– Que o Missionário Pelegrino tinha um caso com o engenheiro que foi encontrado quase morto na floresta. – Disse o Missionário.

- Mas isso todo mundo sabia, apenas fechavam os olhos. – Comentou Fred.

- Verdade, um absurdo. Homem se deitando com outro homem como se fosse um casal. – Disse o Gerald, Sharon olhou disfarçadamente para o filho, que encarou a mãe, em um pedido mudo.

- Jared, meu filho, me leva para o meu quarto. – Disse Sharon, que foi prontamente atendida pelo moreno.

J&J

- O que você tem para me contar? – Perguntou Sharon assim que entrou no quarto. – Te sinto feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu estou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. – Disse Jared, que logo em seguida começou a contar para a mãe sobre o seu relacionamento com o médico.

- Começou naquele dia em que ele veio aqui, certo? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Foi. – Respondeu o moreno também sorrindo.

- Eu sabia que aquele médico queria pegar o meu filhinho! – Disse Sharon deixando Jared vermelho.

- Mãe! – Falou o moreno.

- E agora? – perguntou Sharon.

- Nós vamos embora dessa cidade, ficaremos juntos, e é por isso que estou triste, não poderei lhe ver mais. – Disse Jared.

- Vai poder sim, talvez não de imediato. Mas com certeza teremos outros encontros. – Disse Sharon, aconchegando o filho em seus braços. – Para mim o que importa é que seja feliz.

Jared ficou no colo da mãe, por bastante tempo, não saberia quando poderia se abrigar no seio materno novamente.

J&J

- Pai eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor. – Falou Jared na porta da biblioteca.

- Entre. – Disse Gerald.

J&J

Jensen passou o dia sonolento e febril. – Misha, vou te dar uma receita e você vai comprar esses remédios, apenas o comprimido não está baixando a febre. Quero estar pelo menos um pouco mais esperto quando Jared chegar, sei que ele vai precisar de um ombro amigo e forte.

- Mas o xerife me mandou ficar de olho em você. – Disse Jensen rindo.

- Ele sabe que sou teimoso, vai logo antes que comece a chover outra vez. – Disse Jensen. – Vai de moto. E além do mais, aqueles idiotas não estão por aqui?

- Estão! No calor do carro. Queria ver a cara do Michael, se soubesse das preferências do Tom.

J&J

Jensen se deitou no sofá e ficou ouvindo musica, pensando em seus planos para o futuro, já tinha enviado seu currículo para vários hospitais, inclusive para o da família, onde claro queria trabalhar.

Mas não queria usar o fato de ser filho de um dos donos para conseguir o emprego, ele sabia como funcionava a seleção, o currículo do médico ia para as mãos da diretoria sem os nomes que apenas depois eram revelados.

Claro que às vezes aconteciam umas preferências, mas Jensen pediu para sua amiga no departamento pessoal que isso não ocorresse com o ele.

O médico pensava na Jenny, sua irmã já tinha localizado e marcado uma reunião com a administradora do orfanato. Ela é que iria adotar a menina, e depois ele tentaria ficar com a guarda da criança, mas de qualquer maneira Jenny ficaria ao seu lado.

Os planos que faziam Jensen suspirar era sobre Jared, pegou a caixinha com as alianças e se sentou novamente no sofá, pensando em como faria o pedido, estava se imaginando-se de joelhos aos pés do moreno quando a porta abriu.

Jensen escondeu as alianças entre as almofadas do sofá e correu em direção ao xerife.

- Quem é você? – Perguntou Jared, no olhar raiva e dor. Jensen não soube dizer o que era maior.

- Quem sou eu? – Disse o loiro confuso, mas sabia que algo muito errado tinha acontecido.

- Devo chamá-lo de Dr. Ackles ou Agente Ackles? – Essas palavras saíram cuspidas cheias de desprezo da boca de Jared.

- Jared, deixa eu...

- Não quero mais ouvir as tuas mentiras. – Gritou o xerife.

- Você precisa me ouvir. – Pediu Jensen em desespero.

- Não quero te ouvir, não quero olhar para tua cara...

- Eu te amo! – Gritou Jensen.

- Ama? Você sabe o que é amor? Amor é confiança e você não confiou em mim e eu não confio mais em você! – Disse Jared gritando entre lágrimas.

- Eu... Eu ia te contar. – Disse Jensen gaguejando também entre lágrimas.

- Quando o caso fosse resolvido? Você ia chegar e dizer 'Valeu xerife, foi bom o quanto durou, mas as garotas me esperam!' – Disse Jared com ironia.

- Não! – Gritou Jensen em desespero. – Eu ia contar agora, quando você voltasse.

- Por quê? Pra me convencer a ficar mais tempo? – Jared falava e Jensen balançava a cabeça negando. – Você ia partilhar o grande plano do FBI com um xerife caipira de uma cidade pequena? E assim ficaríamos até o caso ser resolvido, e depois o resultado seria o mesmo, você me abandonando.

- Jared...

- Poupe o seu fôlego. – Gritou. – Acabou esse plano de vocês não tem mais como dar certo, todos os suspeitos sabem quem é você! Quem corre risco é o teu amiguinho, Misha Collins. Ele deve esta feliz, vai poder experimentar o seu parceiro, que era hétero até o ultimo fio de cabelo, mas agora alargou novos horizontes. – A voz de Jared sempre cheia de desprezo.

- Me ouve, por favor... – Jensen implorava.

- Acabou, vai embora. – Jared agora falava cansado e cheio de dor. – Sai da minha casa, saia da minha vida...

- Não! Por favor. – Continuava pedindo Jensen.

- Não se aproxima de mim! Não quero te tocar nem que seja para quebrar a tua cara. – Disse Jared, quando Jensen tentou se aproximar, o loiro recuou diante de tanta raiva que sentiu vindo do moreno.

- Por favor... Eu me entreguei a você. – Disse Jensen.

- Claro, fazia parte do seu disfarce. – Falou Jared.

-Você não pode...

- Eu posso. Vocês do FBI pensam que nós da policia local somos incompetentes, tanto que nem procuraram esconder seus rastros como agente. Um contato mais influente e conseguiram toda a sua ficha. Mas por que se preocupar, quem estava morrendo eram apenas algumas bichinhas, párias da sociedade. – Jared fechou os olhos.

- Eu me apaixonar não fazia parte do disfarce. – Disse Jensen que sentia seu corpo tremer pelo desespero, pela dor e pela febre que o acompanhou durante o dia.

Ao ouvir as palavras do Jensen, fizeram Jared contrariar sua afirmação de não tocá-lo. Assim segurou o loiro pelo capuz do abrigo que vestia e o colocou para fora de sua casa. - Chega de mentiras! - Gritou, fechando a porta.

Escorado nela, se sentou no chão e deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente, tampando os ouvidos devidos as insistentes batidas na porta pelo loiro.

- Vai embora! – Gritava Jared.

- Por favor, me escuta. Eu te amo. – Repetiu o loiro também escorregando pelo outro lado da porta até ficar encolhido junto a porta, chorando baixinho e tentando se proteger do frio, que invadia sua roupa, uma calça de moletom, meias e um abrigo de mangas compridas e capuz.

As lembranças daquela tarde faziam a cabeça do xerife doer.

Flash Back

- Pai, eu queria... Queria... – Jared não sabia como começar o assunto.

- Jared, por favor, meu filho, assim você está me deixando nervoso. Fale logo. – Disse Gerald, já preocupado sentia que não vinha coisa boa.

- Pai, eu não vou me casar com a Genevieve. – Falou Jared.

- Por que, você tem outra pessoa? – perguntou o missionário.

- E nem ir para o seminário. – Completou.

- Jared... – O missionário sentou e ficou olhando para o filho esperando novas revelações.

- Eu irei embora da cidade... – Jared fez uma pausa e mordeu os lábios antes de completar. – Com o Jensen.

- Você esta me dizendo...

- Eu e o Jensen estamos juntos. – Falou Jared interrompendo o pai. – É por isso que ele está na minha casa, não apenas para protegê-lo. – Seu coração batia descompassado.

- Mas eu pensei que o Dr. Ackles fosse gay apenas por causa do disfarce. – O pai de Jared estava em choque. Ouvia boatos sobre a homossexualidade do filho, mas nunca foi confirmado e agora o próprio confessava e dizia que ia viver com outro homem.

- Disfarce? – perguntou Jared confuso.

- Sinto muito, mas os principais suspeitos, nós missionários, sabemos do disfarce do Dr. Ackles. – Falou o missionário. – Sei que eles podem até suspeitar que foi você que nos contou, mas descobrimos por acaso. E como Fuller tem uns conhecidos no alto escalão do FBI, foi difícil, mas não impossível de saber quem era esse doutor. Por isso não fiquei preocupado quando o acolheu, afinal você era o xerife.

- Não, o Jensen é um médico formado por Harvard. Ele realmente não era gay, mas se apaixonou por mim e nós vamos embora, seremos felizes juntos longe daqui... – Começou a falar na voz o desespero que ia tomando conta de sua alma, mas foi interrompido por seu pai.

- Você está me dizendo que não sabe que o Dr. Ackles é agente do FBI? – Perguntou Gerald. O xerife apenas balançava a cabeça. – Então o FBI também lhe usou. – Disse o missionário como se chegasse a uma conclusão óbvia. – Devem ter rido do xerife do interior que caiu direitinho na armadilha dos grandes agentes.

- Não! O Jensen se apaixonou por mim. – Repetiu Jared. – Nós vamos embora, teremos a nossa casa, criaremos dois cachorros...

- Cala a boca! Para de falar como uma garota casadoira! – Gritou Gerald lhe dando um tapa. – Ele te enganou! Se te amasse falaria quem ele era, confiaria em você. Se esse médico tivesse de casar com alguém daqui, não seria você e sim a menina Harvelle. – Quando Jared ouviu o ciúme foi tanto que transpareceu em seu olhar. – E você sabe disso.

- Não! Eu sei que ele me ama. – Falou Jared mais para ele mesmo do que para o pai.

- Para de ser cego, ele nunca te amaria. Ele gosta de mulher, e gosta muito. Tanto que em sua ficha existe uma observação de sua fraqueza: Mulheres. Foi motivo de riso e piada, por nós missionários, pensa um agente louco por mulheres ter que se disfarçar de gay, imagine a tortura. Você foi usado meu filho e ainda bem para ele que você não é dado ao sexo, senão ele teria de ir para a cama e assim manter o disfarce a salvo.

Jared desviou o olhar do pai e baixou a cabeça, e lágrimas grossas escorreram por seu rosto. – Ele disse que me amava. – Foi à única frase, que fez seu pai entender tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

- Você o serviu como se fosse uma mulher? – Perguntou o pai dele gritando. – Fala maldito! – Gritou mais ainda o pai diante do silêncio de Jared. – Maldito! – E ensandecido retirou o cinto de sua cintura e começou a bater em Jared que caiu de joelhos, a dor das cipoadas que lhe atingiam as costas era menor do que a dor que lhe cortava a alma.

Gerald bateu no filho acertando o cinto de couro grosso por todo o seu corpo, até que percebeu que o mesmo estava encolhido no chão sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Apenas chorava abraçando o seu próprio corpo. Sem falar nada saiu da biblioteca deixando Jared sozinho com a sua consciência, pois ele ia consultar a sua, afinal tinha de saber onde erra tanto com o filho.

Fim do Flash back

- Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Falou Tom para Michael. – O Jensen está do lado de fora. – Acho que devemos ir lá.

- Não, estamos disfarçados. De repente pode ser esse o momento, alguém pode vir atrás dele e pronto caso resolvido.

Tom se calou e uns 15 minutos depois ligou para o Misha, mesmo contra a vontade de Michael, avisando que Jensen estava do lado de fora da casa pegando chuva sem nenhuma proteção.

10 minutos se passaram quando um carro da policia local estacionou e Misha saiu de dentro dele com o seu sobretudo nas mãos. Não sabia o que estava ocorrendo, mas desconfiava.

- Pede para ele abrir a porta e me ouvir. – Disse Jensen fracamente para o amigo que o enrolava no sobretudo, e olhava preocupado para a situação do loiro.

- Depois você conversa com ele. – Falou Misha lhe apoiando e tentando o levar para o carro.

- Não tem de ser agora. – Dizia Jensen chorando. – Ele descobriu tudo. Explica para ele, por favor.

- Depois, agora você tem de se cuidar. – Insistia Misha que o levava com dificuldades para o carro, pois Jensen lutava para não se afastar de Jared.

- Mas ele precisa me ouvir, ele precisa acreditar que o amo. – Dizia o loiro com a respiração falhando.

- Ele vai acreditar, mas não agora. – Falou Jensen o deitando no banco traseiro da viatura. MIsha tinha requisitado o carro para Chad quando soube que aconteceu a Jensen.

J&J

O médico tremia de tanto frio, seus lábios estavam roxos Misha o carregou para dentro da casa, agradecendo mentalmente o trabalho que os mineiros fizeram em deixá-la limpa e organizada.

- Jensen me ajuda. – pediu Misha tentando levá-lo para cima.

- O Jared consegue me carregar. – Falou o loiro que começou a chorar novamente.

- Você vai ganhar o colo dele novamente, mas agora precisa trocar essa roupa e se esquentar.

- Não! Acabou! Eu não vou nunca mais ganhar o colo dele. Eu não o terei mais junto de mim. Ele me expulsou de sua vida, ele não acredita que o amo. – Disse o loiro que foi escorregando pelos braços do amigo que não teve força para apará-lo. Não que o moreno fosse fraco, mas Jensen estava tão mole que parecia pesar mais do que realmente pesava.

Misha apenas o puxou da cabeceira até escada. Foi ao quarto pegou roupas e cobertores, retirou a roupa do amigo que apenas chorava. Em outra ocasião o loiro iria fazer gracinhas com o moreno, mas nesse momento, os olhos verdes do médico, estavam parados, mortos, como se estivessem cegos. Os únicos brilhos neles, eram das lágrimas que escorriam sem cessar.

Depois de deixar Jensen o mais quente possível, trocou de roupa também, ministrou a injeção que comprara com a receita do loiro e se deitou no chão junto ao amigo o abraçando-o junto ao peito, ninando-o ali, sem falar nada.

Sabia que nenhuma palavra serviria de consolo ou esperança naquele momento, adormeceu somente quando viu o médico ser vencido pelo sono, mas mesmo dormindo seu corpo estremecia em soluços de vez em quando.

Misha acordou com o amigo buscando respirar e queimando em febre. Desesperado ligou para Beaver, que recomendou compressas com água e álcool para diminuir a temperatura e aerossol por causa da falta de ar.

- Esta parecendo pneumonia. Vou chamar uma ambulância de Regency. – Disse Jim Beaver quando chegou e examinou o loiro, que ainda estava no chão.

- Misha, vem comigo, você não pode ficar na cidade, sozinho. – Disse Jensen com dificuldades, falando pela primeira vez depois de todo o acontecimento. – Perigo. – E o loiro teve uma crise de falta de ar.

**Respondendo Reviews.**

**Jess Winchester**

O Jared vai sofrer nos por tua culpa, pega, pega ela Pérola! srsrs Essa surra era para ele ter ficado em carne viva, mas como você já esta fazendo ele sofrer muito deixe a mão leve! E é o pai que esta batendo, surra de amor não doi. srsrs Você que disse isso!

Esse casal, Misha e Chris, é o predileto da Anja por isso sempre aparece nas minhas fic, mas devo dizer que ele combinam perfeitamente, eu gosto!

A Genevieve, não posso culpa-la ter um moreno desse do lado e não o querer, mas coitada concorrer com o Jensen? É entrar em campo já derrotado!

Pior essa cidade é cheia de enrustido! srsrsr mas com um loiro daquele até quem não é fica gay! srsrs

Mas o xerife tem de se acostumar quando temos um homem gostoso do lado temos que ter segurança caso contrário é briga para todo lado!

Como você adivinhou o Jared não aceitou bem a pequena mentira do Jensen, tanto drama? Não sei por que, eu já tinha perdoado e acabou! srsrsrsr EW agora estava com uma aliança enorme no dedo! srsrsr

Beijos linda obrigada por voltar e comentar e agora eu sei que esta ocupada, estudando, trabalhando, fico feliz e triste, pois sobra menos tempo para ler, comentar e principalmente escrever! Louca para ver o sequissio além tumulo! srsrsr Noiva cadaver para maiores de 18 anos! srsrs

Mil beijos!

OI!

Desculpa a demora! mas espero que ainda esteja ai!

Realmente a boca do Jensen pediu para ser beijada! E ele no completo... hum nem me fale! srsrrs

Todos felizes com o resultado do exame! Ninguém pode me chamar de malvada!

O Jared está bem... srsrsrrs

Mil beijos!

**Geise**

Apenas voc não que que o Jared seja humilhado e machucado, pois os outros vibram e pedem mais! srssr tinha gente torcendo para ter a doença!

Eu sempre tento agradar a todos, Jared sem doença, mas tem que sofrer uma surra basica e ficar sem o loiro, mas odeio, pois o meu loiro sofre com isso! srsrs

Não se preocupe com o tamanho o importante é o prazer que ele proporciona! srsrsr Desculpa pela piada infame, mas não resistir! srsrrsrs

Mil beijhos!

**Perola!**

Esepro que tenha gostado da surra, não foi mais por culpa da Jess, afinal ela matou o Jared, deixou o meu loiro uma massa de sofrimento! Ainda vou escrever uma fic com o Jared sofrendo, mas sem atingir o meu loiro! srsrsrs O que acha?

mas o sofrimento físico do Jared ainda não passou! srsrsr E acredito que ele não saia vivo dessa! srsr Será que eu consigo matá-lo? Posso tentar! E depois faço como você, e escrevo uma completando e deixando o loiro com ele!

Como sempre acho que o Jared fez uma tempestade em um copo de água, como ele faz isso joga aquele loirão na chuva e doente! Depois, dou uma surra nele, mas o problema é que o meu loiro sofre junto!

Meu loiro é irresistivelo, o Sales, o Jake! E outros... srsrsrsr

Esta acabando mesmo, acredito que talvez não chegue ao capitulo trinta!

tem mais um escrito e corrigido. Outro a ser corrigido, e mais um esquematizado, mas que na hora pode ser transforma em dois e o final que realmente não sei como vai ficar! srsrsr

Mil beijos e desculpa a demora! Cara vermelha! srsrs

**Cantinho da beta:**

(concordo, e mister padapênis também!) Quando o loiro diz que tem de ser macho para aguentar

(agente safado! Olha a brincadeira!) As brincadeira do Misha

(ai meu Jared... n]ao faz isso...) Quando Jared briga com o Jensen.

(tadinho do meu xerife descontrolado...) Isso que dá não confiar no seu taco

(quero bater no velho Padalecki, ai que raiva dele!) Quando o gerald bateu no xerife. entra na fila anja! srsrrs

(você é má até com ele coitado!) Sobre o fato do Jensen está doente, não aceito essas acusações! rsrsrs


	25. Chapter 25

Qualquer troca de nome me perdoem, aconteceu de novo a troca de nome, e digo com a consciência limpa que não é minha culpa, simplesmente acontecem. Quem tiver uma idéia, me ajude!

E pela demora dois capitulos seguidos! Presentes para vocês que me acompanham com tanta paciência e nem me xinguam quando demora, algumas ameaças de mortes, mas nada que não consiga sobreviver!

J&J&J&J

Jared não teve força para sair de casa no dia seguinte e por tanto não soube do internamento de Jensen.

- Quero ficar sozinho. – Disse Jared, os olhos estavam inchados demonstrando que chorara muito. Quando Genevieve bateu em sua porta, foi abrir somente por que ela não desistiu.

- Seu pai me contou tudo, sinto muito. – Disse a morena ignorando as palavras do xerife e entrando na casa. – Se nos casarmos, você pode ficar junto de sua família, de sua mãe. Seu pai irá tirar uma licença e a levará para a cidade onde ficaremos pelo tempo em que estiver no seminário. Ele estava irredutível, mas resolveu perdoar e entregar nas mãos de Deus.

Jared começou a chorar novamente e Genevieve o abraçou. – Ele foi embora, hoje de manhã. – Disse a morena, mas não contou que o loiro saiu de ambulância. O xerife saiu do abraço da morena e se trancou no quarto.

J&J

Jensen foi submetido a alguns exames e ele não estava com pneumonia, mas a gripe estava muito forte e mais a tristeza piorava a situação do loiro. Misha foi com ele para Regency.

- E ai, Loirão?- Perguntou o agente para o amigo, depois de muito tempo apenas observando o médico que se encontrava em puro estado de apatia. – Jensen você não pode ficar assim, tem que reagir. Me conta o que aconteceu. – Pediu.

Jensen começou a contar no automático, a voz sem emoção, olhos sem brilho. – Ele não vai me perdoar. – Disse quando terminou de relatar os acontecimentos. – Eu o perdi. – E as lágrimas que pensava já estarem secas, voltaram a rolar novamente.

Jeffrey se arrependia de ter pedido segredo para Jensen, vendo o seu melhor agente entregue a tanta tristeza, principalmente por não ter adiantado. E ainda poderia ter perdido Misha. As coisas tinham praticamente voltado a estaca zero, pois nem planos tinham, agora era torcer que Matt acordasse, e pudesse reconhecer os que tentaram matá-lo.

Tom e Michael voltaram de Iron para saber as novas determinações. – Oi, que tal? Agora que o xerife te deixou, vai parar com esse vicio terrível de liberar a cauda? – Perguntou Michael, rindo de Jensen.

- Pode rir, enquanto tens dentes! – Disse Jensen. – Pois quebrar a tua cara vai ser o meu motivo para levantar dessa cama. Não é o melhor motivo, mas por enquanto serve.

- Sei que o melhor motivo seria voltar para os braços do xerife. – Disse Michael. – Quase esqueço... Esses braços estão fechados para ti agora, e acredito que nunca mais abrirão. – Completou na maldade e acertando o alvo em cheio.

- Fora daqui! Michael! – Disse Misha se levantando da cadeira que estava sentado junto a Jensen. – Eu estou em perfeita condições de quebrar a tua cara agora!

Tom levou o parceiro antes que ele apanhasse, Misha era o melhor em lutas corporais entre eles.

O dia foi passando lento, entre lágrimas e lembranças para Jared e Jensen.

J&J

Na terça pela manhã, o missionário Gerald, foi procurar o filho. – Jared, quero saber a sua resposta, estou disposto a esquecer dos teus pecados, desde que desista dessa vida torta que queria levar. Você esta disposto a se casar com a Genevieve e ter uma vida digna, dentro das leis de Deus?

- Sim, senhor. – Disse o xerife simplesmente. Para ele nada mais importava, sabia que nunca amaria outra vez. Assim como também nunca esqueceria Jensen. Então para ele tanto fazia estar casado com a amiga ou não. Casado poderia ficar com a pessoa que mais lhe amava e que nunca lhe decepcionou, sua mãe.

- Ótimo. Então sexta-feira você abraça a cruz e pela tarde se casa, será um dia estranho, pois nesse mesmo dia o missionário Pelegrino, irá fazer o Ritual da Negação. – Disse Gerald, ignorando a dor do filho. – Agora ânimo! Vá se vestir, afinal você ainda é o xerife dessa cidade.

Jared obedeceu ao pai cegamente, no momento ele era alheio as suas vontades, pois caso fosse segui-las iria atrás de Jensen. Mas o loiro tinha lhe abandonado, foi embora praticamente na mesma hora. E o pai tinha razão, ainda era o xerife.

Jared foi para a delegacia e começou a organizar o seu afastamento, determinou que o Chad fosse o xerife quando ele se afastasse, até a nomeação de um novo xerife. Mas o moreno recomendou que seu auxiliar ficasse no cargo, agora era apenas esperar a aprovação do conselho da cidade.

"Por que você mentiu? Você disse que me amava, eu acreditei... Será que tudo não passou de um disfarce? Será que quando se entregou para mim, foi apenas um plano? Como vou viver sem ouvir a tua voz, sem o teu calor, sem o teu cheiro, sem as tuas manhas, sem você..."

J&J

- Jensen, você tem certeza que é isso mesmo? – Perguntava Morgan.

- Tenho, vou voltar para onde nunca deveria ter saído. – Dizia o loiro.

- Mas eu pensei que era apenas pelo Jared. – Disse seu chefe.

- Não. Eu quero voltar para a medicina, não era apenas por ele, e sim por mim também. Nesse trabalho apesar de não estar feliz com o resultado final, me reencontrei. – Disse Jensen. "Apesar de ter perdido meu coração." Pensou com tristeza.

- Você poderia trabalhar em outra divisão, mas...

- Obrigado chefe, mas realmente não quero ser um agente do FBI. – Cortou Jensen.

- Você deve estar culpando o FBI pelo que aconteceu. – Disse Morgan, que de certa maneira se sentia culpado.

- Não! Estou culpando a mim mesmo. – Disse o loiro. – E antes de tudo que aconteceu, a minha decisão estava tomada.

"Eu pedi tanto que não duvidasse do meu amor por você, mas simplesmente me tiraste de tua vida. Não me deu nem uma chance de explicar, você me tirou tudo alma, coração, teu sorriso... Teu sorriso como viver sem ele? "

Jensen se entregou ao sono, somente assim se sentia perto de Jared. Misha estava preocupado com amigo, era a primeira vez que via Jensen apaixonado, e o moreno acreditava que seria a última também.

Misha também estava desligado do FBI, continuava em Regency por causa do amigo. Mas assim que o loiro se recuperasse, eles iriam embora juntos. Chris estava no estúdio gravando, mas atrasou as gravações para ver o namorado e o amigo.

- Misha, vai com o Chris, eu estou bem. Apenas irei a Iron para pegar o Retalho, e depois voltarei para a Filadélfia e aguardarei o chamado de algum hospital, para me decidir onde vou morar. – Disse Jensen para o amigo que estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Chris.

- Nada feito, vou ficar com você. Além do mais o Chris quando esta gravando, se esquece de que tem um namorado. – Disse Misha se levantando e encarando o companheiro, que entendeu o recado.

- Eu posso ir buscar o gato. – Disse Chris.

- Não. – Disse Jensen e Misha juntos.

- Pode ser perigoso, não sabemos o tanto que sabem da vida de Misha. – Disse Jensen. – E além do mais, eu quero ir buscar o Retalho. – Os amigos entenderam, talvez fosse a última vez que veria Jared.

J&J

Na quarta pela manhã Jared foi ao restaurante de Rose e sentou no balcão, apenas cumprimentou a amiga, mas não iniciou nenhuma conversa. Tinha receio que a mesma tocasse no nome de Jensen.

A população em geral não sabia que Jensen era agente do FBI, nem mesmo a Rose. Mas esta sabia do romance entre eles, e também que estavam brigados e talvez para sempre, já que a mãe da Jensen encomendou um grande bolo de casamento para sexta-feira a noite.

- Bom dia Jim, como vai o Dr. Ackles? – Perguntou Rose para o Dr. Beaver que acabava de chegar.

- Ele ainda está muito mal, a febre não baixa e não consegue respirar sozinho. – Disse o médico mentindo.

Jared começou a prestar atenção na conversa entre os dois, se sentiu culpado, pois lembrou que jogou o loiro na chuva, mesmo depois que o mesmo passou a noite febril, mas na hora ele esqueceu aquele detalhe.

- Jared. Precisamos conversar sobre a sexta-feira. – Gen chegou na hora em que o xerife criou coragem para perguntar por Jensen e saber do estado real do loiro.

- Claro. – Disse o moreno seguindo a noiva.

J&J

Gerald entrou no restaurante, e foi abordado por Jim. – O que você esta fazendo com o teu filho?

- Olha seu bode velho, você não tem nada haver com isso, eu estou o colocando no caminho correto. – Disse Gerald.

- Caminho correto? O caminho da infelicidade. – Disse Jim.

- Você sabia desse absurdo? Dele estar se relacionando com um homem? – Ambos falavam baixo. – Sabia também que o Dr. Ackles era um agente do FBI? E que o enganou com promessas de amor?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jim. – Você era mais humano, mais compreensivo.

- E o que isso me trouxe? Estou perdendo a mulher da minha vida! Meu grande e único amor. – Disse Gerald na voz um tom dolorido.

- E por isso resolver separar seu filho de quem ama. – Disse Jim.

- Esse amor dele já nasceu amaldiçoado, isso não existe perante Deus! Se afaste do meu filho, lhe proíbo de trazer qualquer noticias desse agente. – Falou Gerald se retirando em seguida.

J&J

Jared com o casamento marcado pode ir visitar a sua mãe. Quando a viu tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu e deitado em seu colo chorou sua dor novamente.

- Ele me enganou, fingiu que me amava, eu fazia parte de um plano apenas. – Disse Jared depois e contar tudo o que aconteceu para Sharon, até o fato de tê-lo jogado na chuva.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Perguntou a mãe dele.

- Sim, e eu vou me casar com a Genevieve. – falou o xerife.

- Vamos supor que o teu doutor te enganou, mas por que casar com essa moça? Por que não deixa o tempo curar essa dor e quem sabe encontrar um novo amor.

- Ela me ama, casando com ela poderei ficar perto da senhora, e eu nunca vou conseguir amar outra pessoa.

- Meu filho, espero que eu morra o mais cedo possível. – Disse Sharon visivelmente irritada e triste.

- Por que a senhora esta falando isso? – Perguntou Jared chocado.

-O que eu mais quero é te ver feliz. E comigo viva, acho que não vai conseguir. – Disse a mulher segurando as lágrimas.

- Que absurdo é esse? Não fale tamanha loucura!– Disse Jared abraçando a mãe como se ela estivesse morrendo naquele momento.

- Jared, você abandonou o seu emprego, a sua profissão que tanta ama, renegou a você mesmo. Como uma mãe pode ser feliz, sabendo que o seu filho fez tudo isso por causa dela?

- Não, eu ia seguir a minha vida, mas percebi que o meu lugar é aqui. De repente o papai está certo e esse meu jeito é uma maldição. – A última palavra saiu como um suspiro. Nesse momento sua mãe lhe segurou o rosto.

- Nunca mais se diga um amaldiçoado, você foi criado por Deus, ele te fez desse jeitinho. E o fato de se sentir atraído por pessoas do mesmo sexo, não prejudica ninguém. Você é lindo, por dentro e por fora, perfeito. E merece ser feliz ao lado de quem ama. – Disse a mãe do xerife sempre lhe olhando dentro dos olhos.

- Mas eu nunca terei quem eu amo ao meu lado. – Disse Jared. – Vou ter que me contentar em ficar com quem me ama e fazê-la feliz.

-Se você não for feliz não vai conseguir fazer ninguém feliz. – falou Sharon. – Você acha justo fazer isso com alguém que o ama? E quer saber de uma coisa? – Disse a mulher com ar de riso.

- O que? – Perguntou Jared curioso, pelo ar divertido de sua mãe.

- Eu não acredito que o teu doutor te enganou, o jeito que ele te olhava. Existia tanto amor naqueles olhos verdes incríveis, que não tinha como ele estar mentindo. – Disse Sharon. – Na verdade nunca vi esse amor nos olhos da Gen, mas deve ser por que nunca sei para onde ela está olhando. – Completou a mulher, fazendo Jared rir.

- Ele foi embora. – Disse o xerife.

- Em uma ambulância. – Gerald tinha contado para a mulher o que tinha acontecido.

- Ambulância? – Disse Jared assustado, não sabia que o médico estava tão mal.

- Sim, parece que ele pegou muita chuva. – Falou a mãe dele, sem acusá-lo.

- Ele deve estar me odiando. – Disse Jared realmente arrependido.

- Você só vai saber se for falar com ele.

- Acho que não devo, vou me casar sexta. Essa é a melhor opção, para todos.

- Aproveite que está mais calmo, e converse com ele. De repente a felicidade ainda é possível. – Disse Sharon depositando um beijo no rosto do filho que saiu, a deixando descansar, com uma decisão tomada, iria falar com Jensen.

J&J&J&J

N.A.: Espero que tenham gostado, capítulo calmo sem grandes problemas e com festa marcada! srsrrs

**Cantinho da beta:**

. (casar com a vesga? To achando que quem merece castigo agora é você Ana!) Só porque o Jared vai casar com a Genevieve

(ameaça de morte ainda de pé!) Por causa do Misha correr risco

Concordo com cada vírgula! Perfeito até demais!) Quando Sharon disse que o Jared era perfeito

(apoiado! Ameaça de morte amenizada!) Só por que ela acha que o Jared vai procurar o Jensen.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap-26

Quinta-feira, Jensen já estava bem melhor e de alta. Se preparava para sair do hospital, sabia que tinha de ir a Iron. Na verdade não precisava, mas iria apenas para buscar o gato, Misha chamava o Retalho de costa larga, pois o loiro ia usar o animal para rever Jared.

- Misha, você quer que eu deixe o Retalho lá? Nunca! O gato é meu! – Dizia o médico.

- Claro! Como você pode deixar para lá um gato, por sinal um gato bem esquisito. – Disse o Collins.

- Esquisito não! Exótico. – Defendeu Jensen. – Alô. – Disse atendendo ao telefone que tocou no visor um numero desconhecido da Califórnia.

-Alô, Jensen? – Perguntou uma voz infantil, que o médico reconheceu como sendo da Jenny.

- Jenny? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Sou eu, estou com tanto medo. – Disse a garota.

- Por que, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Tem uma mulher que quer me adotar, eu tenho medo que nunca mais possa te ver. – Disse a garotinha. O médico por um momento gelou, ele não podia perder Jenny, já tinha perdido Jared. – Ela tem um nome horrível! Mack... Mazen... Mack...

- Mackenzie? – Perguntou aliviado.

- Isso mesmo, ela está aqui para me ver, eu fugi. Estou escondida no quarto da diretora, onde tem um telefone, eu vou morder a mão dela...

- Calma! – Pediu carinhoso, mas firme, fazendo a garota se calar. – Essa mulher é minha irmã. Eu pedir para ela adotar você, pois tenho medo de não conseguir me aproximar de você. Então para não correr esse risco, Mack vai conseguir você para mim. – Explicou Jensen.

- Verdade? Até que o nome dela é bonitinho! – Disse a menina fazendo Jensen rir pela primeira vez desde que terminou com Jared.

- Jenny é importante que aceite a Mack e não fale nada sobre mim, eu não sei o que falaram aí. Você está entendendo?

- Estou. Quando eu vou te ver? – Perguntou a menina bem mais calma.

- Logo, quando eu terminar algumas situações por aqui, nós ficaremos juntos.

- Juntos para sempre?- Nesse momento Jensen pode imaginar o sorriso da garota.

- Juntos para sempre, não se preocupe, nunca mais vamos nos separar. Prometo! – Disse Jensen sério.

- Eu te amo Jensen, e estou morrendo de saudades. – Falou a garota se despedindo.

- Eu também te amo minha princesa, e também estou morrendo saudades. – respondeu o loiro. – Logo estarei aí. – Quando desligou o telefone de um sorriso saudoso, olhando para o telefone.

Nem Jensen e nem Misha viram Jared do lado de fora do quarto, que estava com a porta meio aberta, pois Michael e Tom nesse momento iam entrar, mas pararam quando viram o xerife e ouviram o loiro no telefone.

O moreno tinha escutado as últimas frases da conversa e ouvir Jensen dizer 'eu te amo' para outra pessoa acabou com ele, principalmente por que era uma garota. "Eu também te amo minha princesa... Minha princesa". A frase ficou escoando em seu pensamento. Sem saber o que fazer o xerife virou e foi embora.

- Xerife. – Jared olhou e viu os agentes Welling e Rosembaum.

- Sim? – Perguntou sem se virar, mas sua vontade era de sair correndo.

- Nós do FBI, queremos pedir desculpas pela situação envolvida, não queríamos que pessoas se magoassem. Mas acredito que tudo de se acerte, o Jensen com a noiva agora estão bem, e tenho certeza que o senhor também ficará. – Disse Michael para o espanto do Tom.

- Noiva? – Perguntou Jared, parecia que ele tinha recebido um soco no estômago.

- Sim! O Jensen é noivo, por causa desse trabalho, que ele gosta muito e por ser um dos nossos melhores agentes, os dois brigaram. Mas pelo que pudemos ouvir já se acertaram. – Disse Rosembaum, observando a dor nos olhos de Jared que não conseguia disfarçar. – Sinto muito, parece que você se apaixonou, mas o esqueça, pois o Agente Ackles, nunca se envolveria de verdade com um homem.

- Coitada da bichona! – Disse Michael, quando o Jared simplesmente virou de costas e foi embora sem dizer nada.

- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Tom. – Você sabe que o Jensen está sofrendo por causa dele!

- Tom, o Jensen sempre foi hétero, e pela conversa que escutamos continua, e está até apaixonado pela garota. Deixa-o ser o que sempre foi, e não se transformar em um anormal. – Falou Michael, vamos tomar um café e comemorar o fim dessa sandice de vez.

- Vai na frente. Eu vou ao banheiro. – Disse Tom se afastando.

J&J

- Jensen. Tenho algo para te contar. – Falou Tom assim que entrou no quarto do médico.

Welling contou tudo para o loiro. Apesar de esconder a sua homossexualidade, o agente não aceitou o seu parceiro fez, e já estava cansado de ser o que não era.

J&J

- Desculpa Mitch, a bagunça que eu vou fazer agora. – Falou Jensen na passagem, antes de ir para cima do Michael.

Levantando Rosembaum pelo paletó, Jensen lhe desferiu um soco que Michael caiu já com os lábios cortados.

- Ora seu! – Disse do chão.

- Lá fora! – Falou o loiro.

- Acha que me batendo vai fazer o xerife voltar? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não, mas vai me fazer um bem. – Respondeu Jensen, respirando fundo dando um passo na direção de Rosenbaum, o médico estava tentando se controlar e não acabar com o agente ali mesmo.

- Vale corte de gilete na cara e puxão de cabelo? – Perguntou Michael, rindo de maneira cínica. – Bicha só briga assim!

- Não! Nós gostamos de chutar as bolas também. – E dizendo isso acertou um certeiro nos testículos de Michael que ainda estava sentado e com umas das pernas dobradas, deixando um espaço perfeito para acertar o chute. Fazendo o agente desmaiar de tanta dor e os homens presentes levarem inconscientemente a mão em seus próprios órgãos, como se sentissem a dor do chute.

- Jensen para onde você vai? – Falou Misha indo atrás dele.

- Vou pegar meu carro e depois ir buscar o meu gato. – Respondeu o loiro.

J&J

Quando Jensen chegou a Iron ainda era hora do almoço. Ligou para a delegacia e soube que Jared já estava afastado do cargo. Foi obrigado a comer no restaurante da Rose, mesmo sem fome, mas não tinha tomado o café, por isso se obrigou a se alimentar.

Quando chegou à casa do xerife, percebeu que o mesmo não estava ficou em dúvida se devia esperar ou não, resolveu ficar. Seu coração batia apreensivo, não sabia como Jared o receberia. Talvez uma surra, talvez palavras de ódio, ou pior a indiferença.

J&J

Jared saiu de Regency sem saber o que fazer, quando foi atrás de Jensen, seguindo o conselho de sua mãe, a esperança de estar enganado batia em seu peito, apesar de querer sufocá-la. "Antes tivesse conseguido tirar a esperança desse maldito coração, assim talvez não tivesse sofrendo desse jeito, noivo... Será que ele vai contar para ela que gemeu de quatro pedindo mais para um homem? Aposto que não! Maldito!" Pensava o xerife que dirigia sem rumo, apesar de está indo para Iron.

Quando o xerife chegou aos arredores da cidade seguiu para a cabana de caça do avô, onde tinha passado a noite com o Jensen. Sempre gostou daquele lugar, era o seu refugio, apenas partilhou aquele local com o médico. Ao chegar lá não teve coragem de entrar, se sentou em um dos degraus da varanda. E ali chorou lembrando a noite que passou com o loiro ali. "Como pude me enganar tanto? Imaginar que um hétero, louco por mulher poderia me amar? Eu vou te esquecer! Eu tenho de te esquecer para poder continuar... Mas como?" . Sem a resposta voltou para casa.

Jared estacionou o carro e viu o Impala estacionado na frente de sua casa e poder ver Jensen encostado na porta. Seu coração acelerou, a respiração ficou difícil, suas vontades eram contraditórias. Uma era abraçar aquele corpo que com mentiras ou não tinha lhe pertencido e outra era o expulsar novamente, mas sabia que o conseguiria o mandar embora apenas da sua frente e não de dentro de si.

Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar o ritmo das batidas e o ar lhe faltou, ao ver o xerife, a sua vontade era correr para os braços do xerife e pedir o colo que tanto detestava, mas o medo da rejeição o paralisou e ficou olhando o outro se aproximando. O que mais doeu no loiro não foi à falta do sorriso de Jared e sim a dor que viu no olhar do moreno e saber que ele era o causador dela.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou o xerife assim que se aproximou de Jensen.

"Quero que me perdoe por te mentido. Estou aqui por que te amo."- Pensou, mas disse – O Retalho.

- O Retalho é meu! – Falou Jared.

- Não! Ele é meu, foi dado para mim. – Disse Jensen.

- Mas você me deu! – Jared estava irritado.

- Não! Pedi para você tomar conta naquele dia e você que o colocou como nosso filhinho. – Falou o loiro provocando-o.

- E você disse que era super gay. O gato é meu! – Respondeu Jared.

- Eu estava brincando! E não vou deixar o meu gato aqui! – Falou Jensen alterando a voz.

- Você não vai levá-lo! – Falou Jared mais alto.

- Vou sim! Não vou deixá-lo criar com aquela mulherzinha, dentro de uma religião, onde o amor e o perdão não existem. – Disse o loiro, mais alto ainda.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e viram que estavam brigando como marido e mulher por causa da guarda dos filhos, e apesar da dor de cada um começaram a rir da situação.

- Eu quero o meu gato, você vai casar, vai morar em um seminário. – Disse Jensen com calma.

- Você também vai casar. – Falou Jared entrando na casa, sendo seguido pelo loiro que fechou a porta.

- Eu não vou casar...

- Chega de mentiras, eu ouvir você dizendo para uma garota que a amava, e o seu colega me confirmou que era a sua noiva... – Disse o xerife o interrompendo.

- Droga! Por que você nunca me ouve, por sempre acredita nos outros? – Foi Jensen que interrompeu dessa vez.

- Por que você mentiu para mim! Mas também pude perceber que realmente amava aquela garota pelo seu modo de falar. – Disse Jared sentindo uma dor em seu peito por dizer em voz alta que Jensen amava outra pessoa que não era ele.

- Você sabe quando digo eu te amo, se estou mentindo ou não? – Perguntou Jensen agora calmo.

- Sei, e naquele telefonema você estava falando a verdade. – Disse Jared.

- Você tem razão. – Disse Jensen calmamente.

- E você tem coragem de me dizer isso...

- Me prometi que nunca mais iria mentir ou te esconder nada. – Falou o médico interrompendo o xerife. – E essa garota de tudo que não te falei, acredito que ela seja o assunto mais importante que eu deveria ter discutido, desde o momento que decidi que construiríamos uma vida juntos. – Nesse momento Jared fechou os olhos. – Pois ela sim influenciaria nas nossas vidas, não o fato de eu ser um agente do FBI, coisa que não sou mais. Estou aqui apenas como um médico desempregado atrás de um gato exótico.

- Fala logo! Quem é essa garota tão especial? – Perguntou Jared enciumado.

- É a Jenny. – Jensen sorriu com a surpresa de Jared.

- Jenny? Mas como ela influenciaria a nossa vida? – Perguntou o moreno mais calmo.

- Eu quero adotar a Jenny. Por isso te falei de filhos, mas você estava tão empolgado com os cachorros que eu nem quis misturar as coisas. – Falou o médico fazendo Jared dá um sorriso. – Você realmente reconhece quando eu digo: Eu te amo? – Perguntou o loiro sério olhando nos olhos do xerife, que apenas balançou a cabeça. – Eu te amo. – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca pela emoção.

Aquela declaração pegou Jared desprevenido, sem saber o que fazer correu para o quarto, dizendo que ia buscar o Retalho.

J&J

- Ele está embaixo da cama. – Disse Jared quando viu a porta se abrir, estava de quatro com a cabeça embaixo da cama – Jensen fecha a porta... – Falou com urgência. – Ele saiu... Ai. – Reclamou Jared batendo a cabeça quando tentou se levantar.

Quando Jared virou e sentou, Jensen estava de joelho em sua frente, os olhos verdes do loiro brilhavam com tanta intensidade, desejo, medo, e algo que ele queria acreditar que seria amor...

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Jared vendo Jensen aproximando seu rosto do dele.

- Todo condenado merece realizar o seu último desejo. – Falou Jensen antes de tomar a boca de Jared, que não resistiu e abriu os lábios permitindo a exploração da língua do loiro, que se enroscou na dele. Logo a língua do xerife seguia do médico para dentro da boca deste, onde foi capturada, sugada e mordida. O beijo foi interrompido apenas por que os pulmões pediam ar, sempre esse malditos pulmões com mania de respirar, interrompendo o que eles queriam que fosse eterno.

Jensen mergulhou o rosto no pescoço de Jared, onde distribuiu beijos e passeava com a língua provando a pele, às vezes sugando deixando marcas.

- O beijo acabou. – Disse Jared não querendo ceder ao desejo.

- Meu último desejo, não é um simples beijo, eu quero você. – Falou Jensen fazendo voar os botões da camisa quadriculava que Jared usava por dentro da jaqueta de couro preta.

As mãos do loiro desceram pelo tronco do xerife que estava exposto, enquanto a sua boca capturou a do moreno novamente.

Jared lutava contra si mesmo, porém sabia que perdia a batalha, pois as mãos postas sobre o peitoral de Jensen para empurrá-lo agora procuravam abertura entre os botões de sua camisa também de botão.

O xerife gemeu longamente na boca de Jensen quando ele sentiu as mãos do loiro lhe desabotoarem as calças, para logo em seguida as sentir entrando em sua boxer.

O médico estava com presa tinha medo de Jared conseguir resistir, e também estava com fome do corpo amado, mordeu os próprios lábios quando segurou o falo ereto e totalmente excitado do xerife.

Jared enlouqueceu com a visão do médico mordendo os próprios lábios e gemendo de prazer apenas por tocá-lo, nesse momento decidiu se conceder também um último pedido, afinal era tão condenado quanto Jensen.

"Você vai para o inferno." Jared escutou a voz de seu pai em sua mente. Inferno? Ele já tinha se instalado em sua alma desde o momento em que Jensen saiu de sua vida.

Decisão tomada também resolveu retirar a camisa de Jensen e percebeu que também os botões atrapalhavam e fez o mesmo, pois desabotoar botões tendo a mãos do loiro lhe massageando o membro não ajudava sua coordenação, e os botões da camisa do médico tiveram o mesmo destino dos de sua camisa.

Abraçando o corpo do médico se colocou em pé e rápidos retiraram o resto de suas roupas e nus caíram na cama com Jensen por cima, o loiro começou nova exploração pelo corpo do xerife, pescoço, mamilos, umbigo, e com calma começou a distribuir beijos pelo membro do moreno, primeiro a ponta da língua, provando o pré-gozo.

- Você é delicioso. – Disse Jensen levantando a cabeça e voltando a envolver com a boca a glande do xerife, que cravou as unhas no colchão para não gozar com a visão da boca perfeita do médico lhe sugando, apesar do loiro não ter experiência, apenas a beleza dos seus lábios naquele ato, superava qualquer prazer já experimentado em qualquer outro sexo oral.

- Não disse que tinha aprendido alguns truques com a boca. – Jensen agora estava mais calmo, pois sabia que Jared não ia lhe rejeitar pelo menos naquele momento, mas seu corpo necessitava de satisfação, que seria encontrada apenas quando estivesse dentro do moreno.

Agora fazendo o percurso inverso a boca do loiro subia: umbigo, mamilos, pescoço, orelhas e boca, onde penetrou com a língua atrevida, que logo estava sendo sugada, e o loiro com a língua fazia um movimento de vai e vem dentro da boca do xerife, simulando a penetração que logo ocorreria.

Pegando o lubrificante que ainda estava no mesmo lugar na cabeceira da cama, preparou o xerife que desviou o olhar. "Droga ele mentiu, me traiu e agora estou aqui me entregando novamente para ele." Pensava o xerife ao sentir o primeiro digito entrando em si.

-Me olha. – Jared obedeceu. – Não pensa! – Disse Jensen ao perceber a confusão nos olhos do xerife. E o loiro continuou a prepara-lo. – Nós merecemos esse momento. – Jared gemeu ao sentir Jensen o tocando em um ponto dentro de si. – Esquece o passado. – Falou o loiro agora se colocando entre as pernas do moreno. – Não se preocupe com o futuro. O importante é o agora. – Jensen começou a penetrar Jared, que abriu mais as pernas facilitando o acesso do loiro. – A única coisa que importa são nossos corpos unidos.

A voz e o membro de Jensen lhe invadindo, fez Jared se entregar completamente e desejar pressa no ato de posse. Essa urgência fez o moreno forçar a penetração, fazendo que o falo do loiro logo estivesse totalmente dentro dele.

Jared gritou de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo pela abrupta penetração. Totalmente envolvido pelo corpo do xerife, Jensen iniciou um longo beijo, não percebeu as pernas de Jared lhe abraçando.

Jensen beijava o xerife, lhe acariciava os cabelos, enquanto sentia as mãos do moreno lhe acariciando as costas, os dois começaram a se movimentar juntos em comum acordo em busca da satisfação.

Os corpos de ambos pediram por mais, Jensen se afastou e colocou uma das pernas de Jared em seu ombro buscando aprofundar mais a penetração.

Os movimentos se tornaram intensos, o membro de Jensen saia quase totalmente do xerife para entrar novamente com força, fazendo Jared arquear o corpo e transformando os gemidos em gritos de puro prazer. O xerife pedia mais e o médico se esforçava para dar mais ao seu amante.

A tensão da semana se esvaiu em um orgasmo intenso. Jared chegou ao ápice primeiro, murmurando palavras desconexas, e Jensen sentindo as contrações do corpo de moreno, não aguentou e logo explodiu em gozo no interior do xerife, o loiro continuou se movimentando como se quisesse prolongar esse ato por mais tempo, e ainda tremulo desabou sobre o corpo do moreno, que continuava a lhe abraçar fortemente.

Continuaram abraçados apenas sentindo as batidas do coração um do outro se acalmarem e as respirações se regularizarem, não tinham coragem de falar nada.

Os corpos pediam descanso, mas eles lutavam, pois queriam aproveitar o máximo um do outro, trocavam beijos curtos que logo se aprofundavam.

- Como vai fazer? – Perguntou Jensen entre um beijo e outro.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou Jared, mas ele sabia o que o loiro queria.

- Nós dois. – Disse o médico. – Você vai falar novamente com o seu pai?

- Nada mudou. Eu vou me casar com a Gene. – Falou Jared para a surpresa do loiro.

- Como nada mudou? E o que aconteceu...

- Jensen...

- Você ainda não me perdoou por que escondi que era do FBI, mas eu te amo, você sabe disso, você sente que eu te amo, não sente? – Jensen falava rápido e desesperado, ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- Jensen, por favor, me escuta. – Pediu Jared. – Eu acredito que você me ama, mas tudo o que aconteceu, a tua situação de hétero, me fez pensar que o melhor para nós dois é cada um seguir a sua vida...

- Como cada um seguir a sua vida, qual é o problema? – Falou Jensen interrompendo novamente.

- Me escuta... Nós dois não temos futuro juntos, logo a novidade passa e depois? Terei de abrir mão da minha família e você vai ficar comigo por isso, por culpa e o que temos hoje será destruído, não suportaria viver assim. – Disse Jared.

- Novidade? É isso que você pensa? Que é apenas uma novidade para mim? Não é a primeira vez que pratico sexo anal, e ter um homem dentro de mim, apesar de ser muito prazeroso, não é como descobrir a pólvora. Pratico esse ato por que é com você, por que eu te amo. É tão difícil entender isso?

- Está vendo, você não é gay, logo vai querer mulheres como sempre. – Disse Jared.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso, eu quero construir minha vida ao teu lado...

- Jensen! Isso não vai acontecer! Não temos futuros juntos! Se você não começar a me trair, seremos condenados pela sociedade, a Jenny terá vergonha de ser nossa filha. – Jared nesse momento se levantou. – É melhor você ir...

- Não. – Disse Jensen lhe segurando. – Me deixa ficar, somente essa noite, não vou te pedir mais nada, quero apenas dormir ouvindo teu coração e sentindo o teu calor, por favor!

- Me desculpa, mas isso é o melhor para você. Para nós dois. – Disse Jared.

– Me pergunto como vou viver sem o teu sorriso. – Falou com tristeza.

- Jensen...

O médico beijou os lábios do xerife o calando. – Não me interrompa, já pedi. Da próxima vez não me responsabilizarei pelos meus atos. – E lhe deu outro beijo. – Apenas me escuta. Eu vou te esperar pelo resto da minha vida, e quando digo que vou te esperar, não estou te dando prazo de validade, tipo: Não demora muito que pode ser tarde demais. Nunca será tarde demais. Eu sei que um dia o amor que tens por mim, te dará coragem de me seguir.

- Não é falta de coragem de te seguir, eu quero apenas te proteger. Quero que seja feliz, a vida de um homossexual pode ser bem difícil. Você quer voltar a clinicar, se estiver comigo, poderão surgir barreiras, eu não vou me perdoar. – Disse Jared.

- Já disse que não irei argumentar mais nada. Apenas saiba que eu vou te esperar, que amarei cada dia que passar, pois isso significará que está mais próximo o dia em que te terei em meus braços definitivamente. Agora vamos tomar banho? – Perguntou Jensen se levantando e ajudando o moreno que reclamou, fazendo o loiro rir, mesmo que tristemente.

Debaixo do chuveiro se beijaram e começaram a explorar o corpo um do outro novamente, Jensen se ajoelhou sugou o membro do moreno, que se apoiava na parede para não cair.

Jared queria possuir o corpo do loiro uma última vez, porém não tinha coragem, não depois do que foi conversado entre os dois, por isso deixou as coisas acontecerem como o médico queria.

- Você aprendeu a fazer isso muito bem. – Falou Jared segurando a cabeça loira de Jensen comandando a felação, tentando interromper antes de alcançar o orgasmo, mas o médico continuou, recebendo na boca o gozo do xerife, engolindo parte.

- Não é ruim, acredito que nada em você seja ruim. – Disse Jensen virando de costa o xerife que devido ao gozo recente estava mole e não ofereceu resistência quando foi penetrado novamente.

Jensen se movimentava devagar, dando tempo para o parceiro se recuperar, mas sem deixar de dar e receber prazer, e para isso acariciava, o tórax definido, apertava entre os dedos os mamilos. Esfregava seu peito na costa do xerife, sem interromper o movimento de vai e vem. Mordia a orelha sussurrava palavras de amor e calava o protesto do xerife puxando-lhe o cabelo capturando a boca do moreno, que esquecia o que ia falar se entregando as sensações que Jensen provocava.

Jared era apenas uma massa de terminações nervosas totalmente manipuláveis nas mãos do médico. O moreno não conseguia pensar, na verdade a única coisa que queria era sentir, sentir as mãos, o calor do corpo, o membro de Jensen lhe possuindo pela segunda vez, e extrair todo o prazer que seu corpo pudesse ter naquele momento, que poderia ser o último.

Qualquer razão se esvaiu quando Jensen segurou seu membro e começou a bombear no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado. O banheiro se encheu de sons luxuriosos, que se calaram assim que o ápice aconteceu, e sem forças terminaram o banho, amparando um ao outro.

Voltaram para o quarto e se entregaram ao cansaço, com Jensen dormindo sobre o peito de Jared.

J&J

Jensen se levantou de tal maneira que o moreno não acordou, talvez pelo cansaço. Sorriu tristemente ao ver que Jared lhe procurava o corpo, mas saiu rapidamente, caçando as roupas arrancadas na noite anterior. O loiro iria embora, respeitaria a decisão do ser amado, mas como prometeu, o esperaria nem que levasse toda a sua vida.

O médico depois de se vestir, pegou o Retalho que estava do lado de fora da porta como se aguardando um dos dois, e desceu, prendendo o animal na gaiola de transporte e com a cesta de dormir do gato, se dirigiu a porta de saída.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Genevieve que entrou assim que Jensen abriu a porta.

- Vim pegar o meu gato. – Disse Jensen com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.

- E precisava ter passado a noite toda? – A morena tinha visto o carro do médico, e percebeu que ele estava estacionado ali há bastante tempo.

- Você sabe como é gato, difícil de pegar, consegui somente agora. – Disse de maneira irônica.

- Você não vai impedir o Jared de ser feliz. – Disse a morena.

- Nunca faria isso, o que eu mais quero é que ele seja feliz, apesar de duvidar que ele consiga pelo caminho escolhido. – Disse Jensen sério sem traço de raiva ou ironia.

- Eu vou conseguir faze-lo feliz. – Disse Gen como se estivesse se justificando.

- Tenho certeza que tentará, mas duvido que consiga. – Falou o loiro. – Agora me dê licença, por favor. – Pediu, pois a morena estava no meio do caminho dele.

- Ele será feliz, eu sei que vou conseguir. – Disse Genevieve desesperada.

- Você não vai conseguir, por que ninguém é responsável pela felicidade de ninguém. São as pessoas que traçam seu próprio caminho, são suas escolhas que podem leva-las a ser feliz ou não e no momento o caminho que Jared escolheu não o está deixando feliz. – Nesse momento Jensen avistou Jared no alto da escada, vestido somente com uma calça jeans, e com pressa se virou, antes que a vontade de correr para os braços do xerife o dominasse.

J&J

Jensen ligou o carro e seguiu ia pegar suas coisas na casa em que morava na cidade e pretendia ir embora antes do horário do casamento de Jared.

- Jared... – Disse Genevieve ao ver o moreno descer as escadas pretendendo ir atrás de Jensen. – É melhor assim. – Falou o segurando. O xerife apenas balançava a cabeça soluçando. – Nós iremos ser felizes, teremos filhos saudáveis. – A garota falava desesperada tentando convence-lo que tinha feito a melhor opção.

- Gen, eu o amo, não posso fazer isso com você, sempre foste a minha amiga. – Disse Jared chorando agora sentado no sofá.

- Eu sei que o ama, mas ele mentiu, eu posso fazer você esquecê-lo, eu sei que posso... – A morena parou de falar quando avistou uma caixinha azul. – O que é isso? É nossa aliança você comprou? – Perguntava já sorrindo.

Jared pegou a caixinha das mãos de sua noiva, e abriu, ele desconfiava do seu conteúdo, e quando confirmou suas suspeitas um choro forte e sentindo escapou de dentro do seu peito.

Genevieve o abraçou o embalando e repetia como um mantra. – Eu vou fazê-lo feliz!

Jensen seguia em direção à cidade lágrimas lhe turvavam a visão. O Retalho miava alto. – Não se preocupe, nós vamos sobreviver. – Falava o loiro para o animal. E sem aguentar mais estacionou o carro no acostamento e segurando com força o volante chorou, seu corpo tremia pelos soluços incontroláveis.

Dois anos depois...

**Geise **

Para começar todos os meus leitores são importantes até quando são apenas um numero, e quando eles mandam uma mensagem para mim, e demais, amo muito.

E você colocou as suas reclamações com meiguice não tem como ficar com raiva.

Eu compreendo, também as vezes deixo de ler histórias maravilhosas quando tem coisas que não gosto.

Agora Piratas a um não teve separação, Em Piratas dois teve, mas foi por motivos maiores e não problemas entre eles, assim com em Pimenta. Agora peço que tente ler até o final, apesar dos dois anos no final do capítulo. Não vai se arrepender! Faz uma forcinha! Se não gostar pode me xingar depois.

Eu dou aula para o ensino médio no Para, será que sou sua professora encontrei uma que me conhece, pensa na coincidência! Srsrs

Mil biejos!

**Raquel**

O Jared tem ciúmes, afinal o Jensen é lindo e hetero. Foi difícil para ele saber a forma como soube e isso provocou muitas reações nele, até o fato de desistir do loiro mesmo o amando.

A insegurança é terrível, mas vamos ver onde isso vai dar!

Mil Beijos

**Cleia**

Acredito que ainda não fui perdoada? Nem em partes? Ta tudo bem!

Não vou forçar, e nem dizer que talvez eu queira entrar no rol das escritoras que amam finais trágicos, mas tudo bem... srsrsrrs

**Perola**

Estou demorando tanto que parece milagre, ai meu deus! Preciso criar vergonha! Srsrs

Peço desculpa por não adoecer o Jared e ele apanhar pouco, mas adoro o sofrimento psicológico! Srsrsr Quanta maldade!

Pensa o cara sonhando com dois cachorros e de repente tiram tudo dele, é melhor que uma surra! Srs

O pior é acabo fazendo o mesmo com o meu loiro, tenho que parar com isso, vou escrever uma fic que ele não gosta do Jared! Srsrsr Olha a maldade, de repente posso da uma de pérola e matar o moreno no final, acho que fica surpreendente!

Sabe que esses diálogos em penso na Eve, acho muito hilário na hora! E depois reclama quando a chamo de Rainha das piadas infame! Srsrs

E se formos analisar bem a situação o Jared tem razão de ter medo, afinal Jensen está indo de encontro a natureza dele, pensando no sentido que o amor obedece a regras e sexo.

Agora o Michael não perdeu os dentes, mas acho que perdeu as bolas! Srsrsr

E o retalho, eu já tive um namorado eu todas as vezes que terminávamos tinha alga para devolver um ao outro e assim duraram três anos, até que resolvi abrir mãos das minha pantufas de oncinha!

E como disse dois capítulos! Srsrsr logo posto o outro! Srsrsrsr

Mil Beijos!

**Notas da beta:**

(Pessoa de opinião firme e bem formada!) Sobre a jenny quando mudou de opinão sobre o nome da irmã de Jensen

(E lá vem o placar! Tristeza 999.999.999 x 0) Na hora em que o Jared estava na cabana

(Porque ele é um bobo apaixonado com mais ciúmes que eu!) Respondendo a pergunta de Jensen pelo fato do xerife nunca acreditar nele.

(Ai meu Deus, porque eles são tão complicados?) Você acham o Jensen complicado, que complica tudo é o Jared!

(Lindo demais!) Na entrega do Jared

(Xerife Burro! |Eu te amo, mas você é burro!) Quando o Jared manteve o casamento com o genevieve

(Já 'tá ultrapassando o limite... Porque ele é tão complicado!) Também acho!

(Sou obrigada a dizer que to gostando mais do loiro nesse momento!) mas esse loiro é demais!

(De romântico a safado em menos de dez segundos... Esse é o seu loiro!)Como ela disse o loiro é meu!

(Meu xerife é um covarde... Só você pra fazer isso!) Depois de ler sobre os dois anos!


	27. Chapter 27

Cap-27

Dois anos depois...

Jensen geralmente não se entregava as lembranças, mas hoje fazia dois anos, daquele maldito dia.

**Flash Back**

- Jensen, você está desistindo do Jared. Você está com medo! – Dizia Misha que tinha ido atrás dele mesmo com ordens contra.

- Eu não estou com medo, ele é que está com medo de ficar comigo. Estou dando chance dele se decidir. – Retrucou o loiro.

- Vocês são dois covardes, do que você tem medo, dele não te amar? De não amá-lo? – Falou o amigo lhe segurando o ombro.

- Eu já disse que não estou com medo e eu o amo com todo o meu ser. – Disse Jensen indignado.

- Então luta por ele. – Disse o moreno.

- Como? Se ele não quer ficar comigo! – Disse o loiro passando as mãos nos cabelos desesperados. – Daqui algumas horas ele vai se casar. Por sinal quero ir embora antes disso acontecer.

- Jensen...

- Eu vou esperar, eu sei que ele vem atrás de mim. – Disse o loiro mais para ele mesmo do que para o amigo.

- Vai arriscar? Eu não arriscaria, o levava comigo nem que fosse amarrado. – Disse Misha. – Pensei que você fosse mais decidido. Sempre desistindo daquilo que ama.

- Às vezes é bom recuar, se eu não tivesse feito isso, nunca conheceria o Jared. De repente esse tempo vai tornar a relação mais forte, quando nos encontrarmos novamente. – Falou Jensen.

- Se isso te faz sentir melhor. – Disse Misha o ajudando a carregar as malas para o carro. – Ainda dá tempo, não o deixa casar. Vai atrás dele.

Jensen entrou no carro e foi seguido de perto pelo amigo que ia pilotando a moto. Quando passou na frente da igreja parou e achou estranho, duas cruzes de madeiras na frente do templo envolvidas por panos negros.

- Para um casamento igual ao do Jared essa decoração está perfeita. – Comentou com Misha quando este parou a moto ao seu lado.

- Verdade, e as pessoas não parecem vestidas para uma festa. – Falou o moreno, observando quem ia chegando. – O que elas trazem nas mãos, são pedras? Bolas de lama?

Eles seguiram mais a frente e estacionaram e foram falar com o Dr. Beaver que tinha acabado de chegar junto com a Rose.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jensen ao médico.

- É uma cerimônia de Negação. – Respondeu Jim. – Na verdade eu a chamo de cerimônia da Libertação, apesar das pedradas.

- Pedradas? – Perguntou Jensen surpreso.

- Sim. Você está renegando a todos. Sua família, amigos, religião, Deus... Merece umas pedradas. – Falou ironicamente o velho médico.

- O missionário Pelegrino voltou de Regency? – Perguntou Misha.

- Voltou. – Confirmou Rose.

- Eu não vou ficar para ver esse absurdo. – Falou Jensen se preparando para ir embora.

- Eu aconselho você ficar. – Disse Rose lhe segurando o braço. Nesse momento os missionários e suas famílias saíram da igreja e se posicionaram um de frente para o outro formando um corredor, os pais de Jared também estavam presentes, eram os últimos.

Em seguida Mark Pelegrino surgiu na porta do templo e começou a retirar sua roupa peça por peça até ficar totalmente nu, depois de se despir caminhou pelo corredor formado pelos missionários a medida que ele andava, iam lhe virando as costas.

Assim que Pelegrino pisou na calçada os presentes começara a lhe atirar pedras e lama, o agora ex-missionário correu em direção a floresta que existia atrás da igreja para fugir da multidão que o agredia.

Jensen e Misha tentaram ir atrás para tentar defender e ajudar Pelegrino, pois consideraram isso um absurdo, mas foram impedidos por Rose e Jim. – Mark está com sorte esses abutres tem outra vítima para se deleitarem. – Disse o médico e nesse momento Jared apareceu na porta do templo.

Beaver segurou Jensen com força. – Deixa-o fazer o que tem de ser feito. – Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto do loiro sem ele sentir, pois imaginar a humilhação que o moreno ia passar lhe quebrava a alma, principalmente por saber que seria por ele.

Jared ia tirando a roupa devagar e avistou Jensen sendo segurado por Jim, isso lhe deu a força que precisava para continuar, totalmente nu avançou pelo corredor humano.

- Não estaria mais triste se estivesse no teu enterro. – Disse o Sr. Padalecki antes de virar de costa, quando o filho parou na sua frente.

- Deus te abençoe. – falou a sua mãe sorrindo e Gerald voltou a cadeira de rodas de costa para o filho.

Quando Jared pisou na rua sentiu as primeiras pedradas sobre o seu corpo, uma acertou sua cabeça o deixando tonto, fazendo-o torcer o tornozelo ao tentar correr.

Caído junto a um poste na frente da igreja recebia as pedras e bolas de lama, tentava se proteger com os braços, mas a população se mostrava impiedosa, sentia em sua boca o gosto de sangue que escorria do ferimento no alto de sua cabeça.

De repente as pedras, paus que lhe atingiam pararam, pois seu corpo foi protegido por outro que lhe envolvia recebendo as agressões por ele, que logo cessaram com o barulho de um tiro dado para cima.

- O próximo não vai ser para cima. – A voz de Misha se vez ouvir no meio da pequena multidão.

Jensen retirou seu sobretudo e envolveu o corpo machucado de Jared, que apesar de esta sentido dor, sorria, mostrando seu sorriso de covinhas, fazendo o loiro sorrir também. Apesar do médico ter recebido algumas pedradas e bolas de lama e capim, não estava machucado.

- Me bota no chão. – Protestou Jared quando o Jensen lhe colocou por cima do ombro, o carregando como um bebê.

- Pensa que não tenho força? Fica quieto. – Falou carinhosamente e protegido por Misha e por Beaver. Jensen seguiu carregando Jared até o Impala.

Jim foi dirigindo o carro com Jensen no banco de trás apoiando Jared e Misha os seguiu na moto. Foram para a casa de Jared que era a mais isolada da cidade, para cuidar dos ferimentos do moreno.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – Dizia o loiro que cuidava do ferimento maior na sua cabeça.

- Ai! Você preferia que eu casasse? – Disse o moreno fazendo cara de dor.

- Não! Mas em vez de passar por isso, podíamos ter saído da cidade. – Falou Jensen. – Acho que vai ter de levar ponto.

- Eu tinha de fechar o ciclo, era necessário. – Disse o moreno lhe olhando.

- Tudo bem, o importante é que você está aqui comigo. – Disse o médico pegando sua maleta de socorro, que tinha até anestesia local.

- Você vai ter que me amar para sempre. – Disse Jared. Jensen sorriu sentindo a fragilidade do moreno ali, que por ele abriu mão de tudo que conhecia.

- Só para sempre? Eu queria te amar para sempre e um pouquinho mais. Pode ser? – Disse o loiro enquanto aplicava a anestesia no moreno que reclamou de dor. – Pronto já vai passar. – Falou lhe dando um leve beijo. O loiro aplicou também um anti-inflamatório e analgésico.

Jim e Misha, apenas observavam os dois. O médico deixou que Jensen cuidasse sozinho de Jared, pois percebeu que ambos se perderam em um mundo apenas deles.

- Misha, me leva de volta para a cidade, acho que esses dois irão ficar bem. – Pediu Jim.

- Claro. Vou levar o Dr. Beaver até a cidade e depois estou voltando. – Avisou o agente, Jensen apenas sorriu concordando e continuou dando os pontos em Jared.

J&J

- Vou preparar o teu banho. – Disse Jensen indo na direção do banheiro. – Vem se apoia em mim. – Falou quando voltou. – A banheira está enchendo.

- Eu queria colo. – Falou Jared. E Jensen prontamente o atendeu, o jogando nos ombros novamente.

- Sabe que quando você me pega assim, me sinto como um saco de batatas. – Disse o moreno.

- Infelizmente você é grande demais para ser carregado como uma donzela indefesa, apesar de seu namorado ser grande e forte. – Falou o loiro o colocando em pé dentro da banheira e retirando o sobretudo, que ainda estava vestindo.

- Jensen, olha. – Pediu Jared que já estava sentado dentro da água. O loiro olhou e viu em suas mãos duas alianças, que reconheceu como eram as mesmas que tinha comprado. – Encontrei no sofá hoje de manhã, não sabia se ia poder voltar para casa, por isso estou com elas.

Jensen tirou as duas alianças que Jared usava e colocou uma no dedo. – Quer casar comigo? – Perguntou de joelhos, olhando para o moreno que sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu aceito, mas que lugar para me pedir em casamento. – Disse Jared deixando Jensen colocar a aliança em seu dedo. – Estou todo quebrado.

- Não vejo melhor ocasião. Nu, dentro de uma banheira com sais perfumados, você está perfeito para receber um pedido de casamento. – Falou Jensen antes de tomar sua boca em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. – E eu vou te emendar, com todo amor.

Com carinho Jensen começou a limpar o corpo de Jared que soltava pequenos gemidos quando o loiro passava a mão em lugares machucados.

- Tenho vontade de matar cada um que se atreveu a machuca-lo. – Disse o loiro olhando com tristeza para uma mancha que começava a arroxear em seu ombro.

- Apesar de ter achar lindo com raiva, não fique assim, acabou. Agora estamos juntos e nada vai nos separar. – Disse Jared.

- É verdade. – Jensen o beijou rapidamente e recomeçou o banho. – Pelo que pude perceber seu tornozelo apenas torceu. – Falou examinando o pé de Jared. – Não vai precisar de bengala no dia do casamento.

Eles riam, se beijavam, conversavam em silêncio, Jensen lavava o corpo de Jared pela segunda vez, era evidente o quanto o loiro controlava o seu desejo.

- Acho que nunca mais vou precisar de banho. – Comentou Jared quando Jensen esfregava seu tórax pela terceira vez. – Eu estou sem dor. Acho que os remédios fizeram efeito. – Continuou. – Vê? – Jensen sorriu com o membro duro do moreno. – Vem, você precisa de um banho. – Chamou o moreno.

- Mas você esta machucado. – Argumentou Jensen com a voz rouca.

- Apenas nos extremos. – Falou, se referindo a cabeça quebrada e ao pé torcido. – O meio está em ótimo estado.

- Mas... – Jared interrompeu Jensen com um beijo.

- Eu preciso de você. Desde ontem. Apenas não te pedir, por achar que não tinha esse direito. Mas agora estamos noivos, vou te fazer um homem respeitável. – Disse Jared depois do beijo.

- Tudo bem, acho não vai fazer mal nenhum. – E começou a retirar a sua roupa.

"E pensar que esse loiro é todo meu." Pensava Jared olhando o Jensen nu.

- Senta um pouco mais acima. – Pediu quando o loiro entrou na banheira e se ajoelhou com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Jared, que se recostou na banheira e puxou Jensen, capturando os lábios perfeitos do loiro, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo pintado de lindas sardas.

O xerife agarrou as nádegas do médico apertando-as, enquanto começava a sugar um dos mamilos do loiro que soltou um gemido alto de prazer.

Um gemido leve de dor escapou de Jensen ao sentir o primeiro dedo o invadindo. – Relaxa! Você sabe que é gostoso. – Disse quando sentiu Jensen prender o seu dedo dentro dele. – Isso! Assim mesmo. – Falou quando o loiro se entregou ao carinho, e seduzido pelos lábios entreabertos de Jensen, invadiu a boca do loiro enquanto o invadia com o segundo dedo, sufocado novos gemidos.

Jared achava encantador a maneira que Jensen ficava quando se entregava, seus olhos escureciam de desejo, seu corpo ficava totalmente manipulável, de sua boca saiam sons pornográficos e quando as sensações aumentavam os dentes mordiam os lábios, antes deles se abrirem em gemidos incontidos de prazer.

O xerife posicionou Jensen e começou a penetrar o loiro que apertava as bordas da banheira, enquanto era preenchido. Jared sorriu pelas reclamações de dor que o loiro emitia, fazendo o médico formar um adorável beicinho com os lábios o que logo eram devorados pelo moreno.

Quando se viu totalmente dentro do loiro, com as pontas dedos apertou os mamilos de Jensen, fazendo o gemer, mas agora de prazer.

O médico olhava no fundo dos olhos do xerife e começou a se mexer em um movimento de sobe e desce bem devagar, as mãos do moreno que lhe acariciavam o peito, agora o seguram pela cintura ajudando-o a ir mais rápido de acordo com a necessidade de seus corpos.

Jensen explodiu no tórax de Jared, que gozou logo em seguida sentindo as contrações do corpo do loiro, que jazia descansando em seu peito com a cabeça na curva do pescoço, mas ainda sendo penetrado pelo moreno.

- É tão bom te ter dentro de mim. – Disse o medico junto à pele do xerife o fazendo arrepiar.

- Você me terá dentro de você sempre que quiser. – Respondeu Jared beijando os lábios do loiro.

- Eu te amo. – Falou Jensen.

- Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Jared.

-Aqui está tão bom, mas acho que temos de sair de dentro da água. – Disse Jensen tentando se levantar.

- Mas eu ainda queria ficar dentro de você. – Falou Jared.

- Podemos resolver isso, porém em um lugar menos molhado. – E Jensen se levantou sob os protestos e pelos risos de Jared que não aguentou a careta de dor do médico. – Tua sorte é que você é gostoso.

Jensen vestiu um roupão e enrolou Jared em uma toalha e jogou o moreno nas costas novamente.

- Faz tempo que você está aqui? – Perguntou quando encontrou o Misha sentado no sofá.

- Não. Eu cheguei na hora do cavalga mais rápido! Ou foi na hora do vai mais fundo Jensen? Estou em dúvida. – Disse isso e gargalhou pela cara de indignação de Jensen que estava todo vermelho e para piorar Jared também ria pendurado nos ombros do loiro, que logo foi contagiado pelo riso.

Depois de vestir Jared, Jensen se vestiu com as roupas de sua mochila trazida para dentro da casa junto com a gaiola do Retalho, por Misha.

J&J

- Eu te admiro. – Falou o agente Collins para Jensen.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro que preparava uma refeição para os três. Pretendiam passar apenas aquela noite na cidade

- Eu pensava que era corajoso ficando de quatro para o Chris, mas cara o Jared, não tem um pênis e sim uma tromba de elefante. E você cavalga e pede para ir mais fundo. Se ele for mais fundo é capaz de fazer um boquete ao contrário. – Misha ia falando e se afastando do amigo.

- Misha... – Jensen parou para respirar fundo e o amigo esperou a explosão de indignação pelos comentários. – Inveja mata! – Falou calmamente dando um sorriso cínico de lado e voltou para continuar o que estava fazendo rindo da cara de Collins que esperava outra reação.

Quando Jensen voltou para a sala Jared já tinha adormecido no sofá. Sem se alimentar, mas o loiro não o acordou.

- Não quer dormir também? – Perguntou Misha depois de lancharem.

- Acho que vou me deitar um pouco aqui no tapete. – Disse o loiro.

- Vai para o quarto, eu tomo conta do morenão.

- Esse é o meu medo, vai que você queira fazer um teste de coragem.

Os dois riram do comentário do loiro e Jensen subiu pegou um travesseiro e cobertores para o Misha e para ele, e se deitaram no tapete, Jensen bem embaixo do sofá em que Jared dormia.

Os três acordaram com o barulho insistente do celular de Jensen.

- Alô?- Perguntou o loiro.

- Doutor aqui é Caroline Willians. Christie está com dor de parto. – Dizia a garota desesperada.

- Mas falta um mês. – Disse Jensen totalmente desperto.

- A lua adiantou o processo, e mais o susto de terem encontrado aquele homem na floresta. Não conseguimos falar com o Dr. Beaver, e telefone aqui é difícil, foi uma sorte falar com o senhor. Por favor, doutor rápido. – Implorava a moça.

- Tudo bem! Estou indo para aí. – Disse Jensen para acalma-la. – Droga! – Falou quando desligou. – Misha o Jim ficou a onde?

- Na clínica. – Informou o agente, Jensen explicou para ele o que estava acontecendo enquanto ligava para Jim.

- Danneel? – Perguntou quando escutou a voz da garota. – O Dr. Beaver se encontra?

- Não. Ele saiu em direção ao lago assim que chegou, disse que precisava relaxar diante de tantos acontecimentos. – Informou a garota.

- Misha fique com Jared, tenho de ir a fazenda do Willians. – Disse o loiro.

- Não, vá com Jensen. – Disse o xerife que estava calado. – Eu vou ficar seguro aqui. Você não pode andar por aí sozinho.

- Você está ferido, não tem como se defender, o Misha fica. – Argumentou Jensen.

- Não...

- Chega de briga, eu vou com o Jensen... Calado Ackles! – Falou Misha quando o loiro quis interromper. – Michael vai ficar lá fora de olho no grandão.

- Michael? Não confio nele! – Disse Jensen.

- Apesar de ele ser um idiota, Morgan não está satisfeito com as atitudes dele, portanto ele não vai se arriscar e se esforçará para fazer um bom trabalho. – Disse Misha.

- Ok. – Jensen concordou, mas seu coração apertou não queria deixar o moreno sozinho, sentia que algo estava errado.

- Eu vou ficar bem! Não se preocupe, vai e trás mais um ou uma Jensen para o mundo. – Falou Jared lhe dando um beijo.

- Espero que parem com essa mania de colocar meu nome em tudo que é criança que ajudo nascer. – Disse o loiro lhe dando outro beijo.

- Vamos, senão a criança nasce e você ainda está aqui. – Chamou Misha.

J&J

- Christie, você não está em trabalho de parto? – Perguntou Jensen assim que chegou a fazendo e encontrou a garota sentada na varanda.

- Não, é apenas daqui a um mês. Não lembra?

- Mas Caroline ligou... Meu Deus! Jared! – Jensen colocou as mãos na cabeça e Misha ligou para Michael.

- Calma! Michael disse que ele está bem. – Falou Misha, o loiro respirou fundo e relaxou. – Mas temos de ter cuidado, quem ligou estava atrás de você ou dele.

- Claro. Deveríamos ter vindo de carro, a moto nos deixa mais vulneráveis. – Jensen montou na moto e Misha foi atrás com a arma em punho.

Quando se aproximaram da cidade Jensen já estava mais calmo. – Misha, acho que eu vou ao restaurante da Rose e pegar uma lasanha e uns doces, Jared vai ficar feliz. – E o loiro desviou o caminho e foi para o centro.

- Agora tudo para o Jared. – Brincou o amigo, também relaxando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gritou Jensen quando viu Michael saído do restaurante.

- Vim almoçar, mas calma que o teu namoradinho esta a salvo. O Ajudante dele, o Jake Abel, apareceu por lá e ficou com o xerife. – Informou Michael.

- Vou ligar para o Jared. – Disse Jensen enquanto isso o telefone de Michael tocou.

- Chefe Morgan. – Falou Michael – O que? O Matt acordou. E já falou quem são os culpados? – Pausa. – O Ian foi preso antes de conseguir fugir, certo. O senhor está mandando guarnições para prender os outros. – Pausa. – Ótimo, vou falar com o Jensen e o Misha para ajudarem. Quem são os outros? Droga! – E Michael para o espanto dos dois saiu correndo.

Jensen ligou para Julie. – Julie, quem são os culpados? . – Pausa. – Não, ele saiu correndo e não disse nada. – Não... – Jensen deixou cair o telefone das mãos e se apoiou na moto, estava pálido, e parecia não saber respirar.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Misha preocupado.

- Um dos assassinos... – Jensen tentava segurar as lágrimas de desespero. - É o Jake Abel.

N.A.: Por favor, não me matem!


	28. Chapter 28

Minha amada Ivys, aqui esta mais um capitulo de sua fic, eu sei que esta pior que mocotó! Mas esta sendo preparado sempre com carinho!

Misha não deixou Jensen pilotar, mas colocou o loiro na garupa e seguiram para a casa de Jared. Para onde o loiro correu, descendo da moto, antes mesmo dela parar totalmente.

Michael encontrava-se no meio da sala e segurava uma seringa. Jensen correu para o andar de cima com esperança que o moreno tivesse escondido por lá, mas ele sabia que era uma falsa esperança.

- Seu desgraçado! – Gritou o loiro nocauteando Michael. Misha começou procurar alguma pista, mas realmente eles não sabiam o que procurar. – O celular! Não estou vendo ele por aqui. – Disse o loiro dentro do seu desespero. – O aparelho dele é daqueles modernos que podem ser localizados em caso de roubo, precisamos apenas do contato com a operadora...

Misha ligou para o FBI, era o caminho mais rápido. – Como assim? – Gritou o moreno. – Isso é urgente! Vocês sabem quem eu sou! Droga, isso não é momento de burocracia!

- O que esta acontecendo?- Perguntou Jensen.

- Eles querem o código secreto que todo agente da ativa tem, e nós estamos desligados da força. – Explicou Misha. – É a idiota da Conce. – Conce era afim do Misha e nunca o perdoou por ter ficado com Chris.

Jensen se ajoelhou ao lado de Michael que continuava desacordado e o pegando pela gravata começou a bater no rosto do agente, tentando acordá-lo. – Acorda seu desgraçado, faz algo de útil com essa tua vida.

- Calma Jensen, assim você vai matá-lo. – Disse Misha segurando o braço de Jensen que ia dar outra tapa no rosto já quebrado de Michael. – Vou ligar para o Jeffrey.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Tom que chegou naquele momento, olhando Michael desacordado.

- Depois te explico. Precisamos localizar o telefone do Jared, mas somente agentes ativos podem conseguir isso. – Explicou Misha dando o telefone para o Tom.

- Ok. – Falou Tom depois de passar as informações para a central. – Vamos para o carro, eles mandaram a localização via satélite.

- Vamos com carro do Jared, Jensen pegue a chave. – Disse Misha, pois o carro do moreno era melhor para percorrer aquelas estradas. Tom passou o rádio e seguiram para onde o celular se encontrava.

Jensen se encontrava calado, mas contra a sua vontade as palavras lidas no relatório do legista sobre os detalhes dos assassinatos, dançavam em sua mente formando um filme de terror, cujas vítimas tomavam o rosto de Jared.

"Foi aplicado na vítima um anestésico, de uso veterinário, muito comum na região. Usado em seres humanos age de imediato, podendo até causar morte instantânea. O que aconteceu com a primeira vítima, ela não sofreu com as sequências do ritual." Lembrar-se dessas palavras enlouqueciam Jensen, que rezava para o Jared tivesse sido forte o bastante. Mas o medo dominava seu coração, afinal o moreno já tinha recebido uma dose de anestésico naquele dia em virtude do corte na cabeça.

- Jared? – Jensen sorriu ao ver o telefone tocar com o nome do moreno no visor. Mas seu sorriso morreu ao ouvir aquela voz disfarçada e cruel.

- Aplique a injeção nesse amaldiçoado! Ele tem que estar acordado para ouvir a palavra de Deus. – Dizia uma mulher do outro lado da linha. – E você procure Deus e se salve antes que seja tarde demais. – Jensen ouviu sons estrangulados de alguém, que o loiro reconheceu como sendo Jared.

"Eles acordam a vítima com uma injeção de adrenalina, isso pode causar uma parada cardíaca. A segunda vítima morreu de um ataque de coração."

- Idiota, eles podem nos localizar, vamos acabar logo com isso. – Disse outra voz desligado o celular, e o sinal do satélite sumiu do GPS. Mas não foi problema, pois a localização já tinha sido feita antes do telefonema. Indicava um ponto dentro da floresta, com a chegada da noite, de difícil acesso.

Jensen que não percebia o quanto chorava.

- O Jared é forte, ele vai resistir, outros conseguiram. – Disse Misha, pois sabia o que passava na mente do amigo, pois tinha conhecimento dos relatórios.

"Não tem como saber o que é feito primeiro. O corte nos pulsos, são muitos profundos podendo aleijar a vítima, a queimadura com o ferro em brasa no lado do tórax, com o versículo, Lv 20:13. A única certeza que se ela sobreviveu até esse momento, a dor foi muito forte. Tanta que nos dois últimos corpos, que não morreram durante o processo, os lábios estavam feridos com suas próprias mordidas, em uma vão tentativa de alivia-la."

- O satélite indica uma clareira, estamos perto. Eles não podem ir mais longe, o Jared é pesado. – Disse Misha. – Seguiremos a pé. Peguem a lanterna!

Um helicóptero sobrevoa o local indicando que os reforços chegaram. Com arma em punho eles desceram do carro e localizaram uma clareira, ainda com pegadas. Pelas posições pareciam que carregavam algo pesado e distribuíam o seu peso entre si, e outras mais a frente como se guiando o caminho.

Os três caminhavam pela floresta quando enxergaram uma fogueira ao longe, correram na direção desta, ao chegarem perto, Jensen sentiu como se alguém, com as próprias mãos, esmagassem o seu coração, lhe retirando todo folego e acrescentado toda dor do mundo.

O grupo de assassinos não se encontravam mais, porém deviam estar perto. Tom ligou alertando sobre a fuga e indicando a localização para os socorristas.

De joelhos Jensen tocou o corpo nu de Jared, amarrado de braços abertos e ajoelhado, junto a uma cruz de madeira, tentando encontrar vida.

- Jensen! – A voz de Jared saiu em um sussurro dolorido, buscando ar, depois que Jensen retirou a página da bíblia embolada de sua boca. Dos pulsos do moreno escorriam um sangue vivo e com ele a vida se esvaia junto.

- Calma, meu amor. – Disse o loiro entre lágrimas, cortando a corda que prendiam seus braços. O deitou em sua jaqueta, prestando os primeiros socorros. Mas Jared não respondeu, pois se encontrava inconsciente, e pela perda contínua de sangue, logo entraria em choque. O cheiro de carne queimada, devido à marcação com ferro em brasa, invadia as narinas de Ackles, reforçando todo o terror e dor que Jared sofreu e ainda sofria.

"Foram encontrados rastros de anticoagulante na terceira vítima, e dessa maneira garantiram a hemorragia. Parecia que estavam com pressa, e aceleraram a sua morte."

Tom retirou o seu casaco e cobriu Jared para amenizar o frio enquanto o socorro não chegava.

Os paramédicos chegaram, colocaram Jared na maca, e mesmo com os socorros de Jensen ele não parava de sangrar. Andaram o mais rápido que podiam pelo terreno acidentado da floresta, até uma clareira onde foram lançados cabos para içar a maca com o moreno.

Jensen por ser médico foi junto com Jared, pelo seu treinamento no FBI subiu sem problema pelo cabo até o helicóptero.

Tom se juntou as equipes de busca e Misha pegou o carro se dirigindo para Regency. Precisava ver a situação do amigo e aquela caçada para ele não interessava, já não fazia parte do FBI, e as horas daqueles animais estavam contadas.

Vestindo seu profissionalismo o máximo que pode, Jensen relatou ao colega, Dr. Gale Harold, as drogas que poderiam estar no sangue de Jared.

- Dr. Ackles, será necessário aplicar um coagulante, mas o risco de uma parada cardíaca é alto. – Explicou o médico, porém o loiro sabia disso.

O helicóptero era bem equipado, mas não deixava de ser uma roleta russa para o moreno. Por sorte Jared reagiu bem, e logo o sangramento parou. Mas a perda de sangue foi tamanha que talvez não chegasse vivo no hospital.

- Nós temos o mesmo tipo de sangue. – Disse Jensen, pois como policial ao lado do nome de Jared existia seu tipo sanguíneo.

- Faremos uma transfusão à moda antiga: braço a braço. Infelizmente não teremos como controlar a quantidade. – Disse Dr. Harold.

- Tire o necessário para mantê-lo vivo. – Falou Jensen. O Dr. Harold tentou interromper o fluxo de sangue, mas o loiro o impediu. – Eu aguento mais um pouco.

Gale deu Graças a Deus quando o Helicóptero pousou no alto do hospital em Regency, pois se demorasse mais um pouco teria dois doentes.

- Chegamos. E já temos bolsas de sangue à espera. – Falou o médico, interrompendo a doação de Jensen, que tentou sentar mais sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Isso o impediu de seguir com Jared.

Jensen teve de ficar em observação para se recuperar, foi ameaçado de ficar amarrado na cama, caso não ficasse quieto. Mas logo o o liberou, pois ele não deixava ninguém chegar perto e não descansava. Estava enlouquecendo as enfermeiras, e o velho médico achou melhor mantê-lo perto do moreno. Nem Misha conseguiu lhe acalmar.

- Jensen ali no posto da enfermagem tem um lanche bem nutritivo, vá lá e coma. – Disse . – Agora! – Falou quando o loiro não se mexeu do lado do leito em que Jared se encontrava, o moreno estava todo ligado a aparelhos, os batimentos cardíacos irregulares o preocupavam.

- Qual o quadro geral? – Perguntou, acariciando levemente o peito de Jared contornando o dedo pelos eletrodos que ali se encontravam.

- Vamos nos alimentar que te explicarei. – Disse Pileggi.

- Não estou om fome. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Você não mudou nada. Sempre perde o apetite diante de algum problema. – Disse o médico. – Mas você tem que estar forte, ele pode precisar muito de você.

- Eu sei. – Falou o loiro resolvendo seguir o médico.

- Jensen, você como médico tem a consciência que chega um momento que temos apenas de esperar. Jared está estável e sendo medicado, os riscos ainda existem, não sabemos se há algum problema neurológico mais grave, isso somente quando ele acordar. Os cortes nos pulsos, não atingiram nenhum nervo. Tenho quase que certeza que ele sairá dessa. Juventude e saúde ele tem. –Explicou o médico. – As drogas aplicadas nele estão perdendo a força, e aí os riscos serão quase nulos.

Jensen se forçou, mas conseguiu comer o suco e o sanduiche natural que lhe foi servido. Já era madrugada e realmente se sentia fraco, com a falta de alimentação e a doação de sangue sem monitoramento necessário.

Bebia o último gole quando o som que agitava toda uma UTI soou, indicando urgência e para Jensen aquele som foi um soco no seu estômago, pois era o quarto de Jared.

- Parada cardíaca! – Gritou Pileggi. – Preparem, no três, vai! – E o choque balançava o corpo do moreno. – Mas uma vez! – E novo choque. Jensen não segurava as lágrimas diante da cena, e sentiu seu corpo escorregando junto à parede. As ações dos médicos e enfermeiros pareciam em câmera lenta diante dos seus olhos. – De novo! – E o bip do coração voltou a funcionar para o alívio da equipe e principalmente para Jensen, que se levantou e correu para o banheiro vomitando tudo que tinha comido até o momento.

Cambaleante voltou para o lado do moreno, privilégios de médico. – Não faz isso comigo. – Pedia baixinho junto para Jared, o loiro estava se sentindo tão fraco que estava de joelhos.

- Jensen, venha descansar, deixa o corpo dele reagir, tenha calma. – Dizia Pileggi. – Você vai ficar doente assim. – Mas o loiro não se afastava da cama.

O velho médico estava preocupado com a pressão do moreno, mas não queria aplicar nenhum remédio para controlar, mas se não estabilizasse teria que fazer isso. Com pesar sabia que Jensen não estava alheio a isso, pois percebia o olhar do loiro no monitor. O garoto era um médico nato. Apesar do desespero, estava consciente do que realmente acontecia, e talvez isso apenas aumentasse o sofrimento, às vezes a ignorância é melhor, acalma.

- Meu filho. – Disse um homem, ao mesmo tempo lhe preparando o braço para aplicar uma injeção.

- Pai? – Falou o loiro. – Eu não quero ficar longe dele. – Disse, mas sem tirar o braço. Pileggi chamou Roger, pois Jensen sempre foi um paciente impaciente, apenas o pai dele conseguia conte-lo. – Eu...

- Você não vai, vou te colocar nesse leito aqui do lado. – Falava Roger com calma e carinho, injetando o sedativo no loiro. – Você precisa descansar. – E com firmeza o ajudou a ficar de pé e o deitou na cama ao lado de Jared, colocando um soro em sua veia.

- Está decepcionado? Por me ver chorando apaixonado por um homem? – Perguntou o loiro quase adormecendo.

- Feliz por lhe ver novamente de médico, infelizmente nessa circunstância. – Jensen estava vestido o uniforme verde dos médicos da UTI. – Não se preocupe com o rapaz aqui, ele com certeza vai sair dessa, afinal quem não sairia sabendo que tem um médico lindão lhe esperando? Vou cuidar muito bem do meu genro. – Disse Roger fazendo o loiro dar um sorriso fraco antes de fechar os olhos.

Jensen acordou sem noção nenhuma de tempo e sentiu seu coração falhar ao olhar para o lado e ver a cama vazia de Jared.

Continua em flash back.

N.A.: Gente, depois de tanto tempo e eu sei que esse capitulo esta horrível, não gostei mesmo, e não é por que o loiro esta sofrendo, não gostei, então desculpa pela demora e pelo capitulo, mas os outros não irão demorar tanto, pois em relação as fic, estou com apenas duas sendo postadas, então a coisa anda mais rápido.

Em relação as respostas dos reviews, a vida esta corrida, eu gosto muito de receber, mas nem tenho cara de pedir, pois não estou respondendo como devia, mas se você querem fazer uma loira feliz, comentem, pois prometo que sempre vou responder, demoro, perceberam? E eu queria atualizar logo! Cara de cachorrinho!

Mil beijos a odos que acompanham!

Notas de correções da beta:

(Perdeu pro loirão gostoso!) Sobre a Conce

(Pelo menos eram vítimas lindas) Ainda bricando não esta sofrendo muito.

(Misha lindo... Apoiando nesse momento! Tão fofo!) Ao consolar o amigo.

(Loirão desesperado. Não sabe que a autora sempre salva os mocinhos? E isso inclui meu morenão lindo! Inclui né?) Tentando me comprar para salvar o Jared.

Um agradecimento especial para essa minha anja, pensa em uma mulher ocupada? Pois é é ela! As vezes até quero tirar o peso das costas dela e postar com todos os meus erros, mas ela não aceita! Então posto com os dela, apareço de inocente! Beijos minha Anja! Obrigada e Te Amo!


	29. Chapter 29

Jensen arrancou a agulha do soro, e sentou na cama, tentando levantar, mas a tontura o desequilibrou. Lágrimas de desespero escorriam por seu rosto, não conseguia acreditar que o pior tinha acontecido.

- Onde está... – Jensen tentou perguntar quando Misha apareceu. Para o amigo estar lá, o pior tinha acontecido.

- Jensen! Calma! Presta atenção! O Jared...

- Hey! Ainda não morri. Larga que o loiro é meu! – Falou Jared chamando atenção de Misha que tentava acalmar Jensen, explicando que o moreno estava bem. Porém, o loiro estava tão imerso em sua dor, que não dava atenção a nenhum argumento.

- Jared! – Jensen se soltou de Misha e sem se importar com ninguém correu na direção do moreno, lhe tomando a boca em um beijo apaixonado, aliviado, com gosto de 'não me deixe'.

O beijo foi interrompido pelos bips, do aparelho que ainda se encontrava ligado em Jared, monitorando a pressão e os batimentos do coração.

- A minha CTI já esta virando casa da mãe Joana! Misha, já viu que o teu amigo está bem, pode se retirar. Jensen te controla que ele ainda está se recuperando. – Falou Pileggi.

Jensen e Jared não conseguiam deixar de se olhar, parecia que fazia séculos que não se viam, com as mãos sempre unidas conversavam em silêncio.

Roger e Pileggi sorriram com a cena. – Amanhã, ele será transferido para o quarto. – Disse Roger.

- Hora do banho. – Disse uma enfermeira, entrando no CTI.

- Não se preocupe, cuide dos outros pacientes que o banho desse é minha responsabilidade. – Disse Jensen para a enfermeira.

- Mas é o meu trabalho. – Falou a garota.

- Como é seu nome? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Eve. – Respondeu a enfermeira com a mão na cintura.

- Eve, eu sei que é o seu trabalho, mas eu estou lhe dando essa folga. – Falou Jensen pegando das mãos dela a bandeja com os materiais de limpeza.

- Ok! Precisando de ajuda é só chamar. – Disse saindo do local, mas antes deu um olhar comprido na direção de Jensen e Jared. – Esse dois se agarrando deve ser uma loucura. – Falou baixinho, mas todos os presentes escutaram.

Quando Roger olhou para o filho o mesmo estava vermelho, e começava a passar o pano no corpo do moreno tentando disfarçar a o fato de estar envergonhado por causa de seu pai.

Fim do Flash Back.

- Ei, por que essa tristeza? – A pergunta fez Jensen voltar ao presente.

- Estava lembrando aquele dia. – Respondeu o loiro sorrindo. – Foram os piores momentos da minha vida.

- Mas naquele dia coisas boas também aconteceram. – Jensen abriu mais o sorriso concordando.

- Mas eu poderia ter te perdido para sempre. – Falou dando espaço para Jared sentar por trás dele no sofá da sala de sua casa.

- Porém me ganhou para sempre. – Disse o moreno beijando a boca do marido, enquanto que suas mãos com vontade própria invadiam a camiseta que Jensen vestia, indo em direção a uma dos mamilos fazendo com que o loiro gemesse dentro de sua boca. – Antes de continuar, o que despertou em você essas lembranças? – Jensen mordeu os lábios, e a expressão do seu olhar mostrou preocupação.

- O Jeffrey me ligou. – Disse Jensen se referindo ao seu antigo chefe no FBI. – Jake Abel fugiu. E acham que ele está vindo atrás de mim.

Jared abraçou o loiro fortemente como se o perigo estivesse ali bem ao seu lado, e fechando os olhos voltou para aqueles dias de apreensão.

Flash Back

- Acredito que o que vocês estão fazendo deve ser errado. - A voz do Dr. Gale Harold, interrompeu o beijo, que Jensen e Jared trocavam, o moreno estava agora em um quarto comum do hospital.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o loiro com cara de poucos amigos.

- Com a quantidade de sangue que você doou para ele, devem ter se tornado irmãos e isso é incesto. – Disse o médico, Jensen desfez a cara amarrada e sorriu para o colega de profissão. – Soube que o grandão, amanhã, já deve ter alta.

- E vamos para bem longe dessa cidade. – Disse Jensen. – Obrigado Dr., sei que as suas ações no resgate foram essenciais para salvar a vida do Jared.

- Não fiz nada mais que minha obrigação, e estou muito feliz por vê-lo recuperado. – Disse Gale.

- Obrigado também. – Disse Jared. – Jensen será que já os capturaram? – Perguntou o moreno, depois que o médico saiu.

- Não sei. – Respondeu Jensen.

Misha tinha trazido informações sobre os assassinos, e não foram muito boas. Estavam foragidos, a floresta era território conhecido deles.

- Oi! – Disse Chris abrindo a porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro. – Ele é bonito mesmo Misha. – Disse entrando e dando passagem para o namorado.

- Mais um de olho no meu namorado? Não aguento, basta a enfermeira tarada, que vive querendo dar banho nele. – Falou Jensen brincando.

- HUMMM... Ficastes uma bicha tão ciumenta. – Disse Misha sorrindo.

- Ciumento pode ser, mas não sou gay. – Disse Jensen e todos olharam surpresos para ele. – Sou hétero flexível! – Falou sério.

- Flexível? Por que? Jared pode te colocar em qualquer posição que você fica sem nenhum problema? – Perguntou Chris rindo, quando o amigo ficou vermelho.

- Não idiota! É por que o Jared é o único homem que me atrai. Na verdade se for para ser tachado com algum rótulo, devo ser considerado um Jaredessexual, apenas com atração pelo Jared. – Explicou Jensen olhando nos olhos de Jared.

- Eu te amo. – Disse o moreno antes de lhe beijar, um beijo doce e terno.

- Nós ainda estamos aqui. – Disse Misha os interrompendo.

- Amor, acho esse hospital legal. Você não está sentindo nenhuma dorzinha para ficar internado por aqui? – Falou Kane, pois Jensen estava meio deitado ao lado de Jared. – Aposto que se não estivéssemos aqui, Jared estava na injeção.

- Ou o Jensen. – Falou Misha. Apesar do clima de brincadeiras, a tensão, o fato que o grupo estava ainda foragido, pairava no ar.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Tom Welling. Não tinha sido visto desde o momento em que Jared foi resgatado, estava com cara de cansado.

- Entra. – Respondeu Jensen, sentando direito na cama de Jared.

- Até que fim nós conseguimos. Foram três dias de caçadas. Se não fosse a ajuda dos moradores, ainda estaríamos por lá, e com poucas chances. Os Smiths e seus cachorros foram essenciais.

Jared não conseguia acreditar que Danneel e Genevieve estavam envolvidas em algo tão absurdamente macabro. Mas era impossível não se lembrar dos olhos da morena enquanto fazia cortes profundos em seu pulso.

- Você poderia estar salvo, mas eu te amo, e salvarei a tua alma do inferno. – Essas palavras ditas com calmas, soavam em seu ouvido como uma sentença de morte.

- Você poderia ter saído do meu caminho. Jensen se sentiu atraído por mim desde o primeiro momento. Mas você o corrompeu, o fez pecar, o tornou um amaldiçoado igual a ti. – Essas palavras eram ditas por Danneel carregadas de desprezo e despeito.

- Não se preocupe minhas meninas, logo o Dr. Ackles passará por esse processo de purificação. – De todas as palavras ditas por Linda Blair, essas foram as que mais doeram em Jared. Imaginar Jensen passando por tudo aquilo... Nesse momento o moreno gritou de dor, por sentir sua carne queimar e de desespero, por saber dos riscos que o loiro corria.

- Pronto, mãe. Vamos embora, temos que nos esconder para continuar o trabalho que Deus nos encarregou. – Disse Jake Abel, que colocava a página da bíblia na boca de Jared, aplicando algo em sua veia, coisa que Jared soube mais tarde, ser um anticoagulante. – Logo, aquele que foi a tua perdição, terá o mesmo destino.

Eles se embrenharam na floresta se escondendo em uma das muitas minas abandonadas existentes no local. Ficaram juntos até serem descobertos, quando se separam tentando escapar.

Genevieve correu, se aprofundando cada vez mais na mina. No escuro pisou em falso, quebrando a perna, e com medo de morrer, começou a fazer o caminho de volta se arrastando. Os cães de caça a encontraram no meio do percurso, e como a garota tentou defender-se, eles avançaram nela, achando que estava atacando. Encontraram-na desacordada com várias mordidas pelo corpo.

Danneel correndo pela mata, escorregou em um barranco. Durante a queda, perdeu a blusa e parte da pele de suas costas. Encontraram-na gritando de dor no meio do riacho.

Linda ainda correu, mas logo ficou parada no meio de uma clareira com as mãos para o céu, gritando: 'O senhor vai me salvar!' E quando os policiais a algemaram, disse: 'A fúria do céu vai descer sobre suas cabeças, por estarem humilhando o justo! O Senhor é a minha salvação!'

O que deu mais trabalho foi Jake. O treinamento que teve como ajudante do xerife, mais o conhecimento que tinha da região, o fez um inimigo quase que imbatível. Mas Chad Lindberg, também ajudante do xerife, estava à altura do colega de farda. Quando se viu cercado, se ajoelhou, não gritava como a mãe, porém repetia baixinho como uma oração de única frase: 'Senhor! Salva a minha alma!'

Esse foi o relato de Tom para os presentes. Jensen abraçava Jared imaginando o pavor que passou nas mãos desses loucos.

Roger voltou para Califórnia no outro dia, não conformado que o filho não ia trabalhar com ele. A vaga que existia no hospital, que ele administrava, era apenas de cirurgião geral, e Jensen queria exercer a sua especialidade, infectologia.

Mas essa estava preenchida há uma semana. Apesar de ser o principal acionista, o Dr. Ackles tinha uma diretoria a prestar contas e se insistisse em contratar o filho, este poderia não ser bem visto profissionalmente no hospital.

- Pai, o senhor não vai demitir ninguém por minha causa. – Falou Jensen para um Dr. Ackles não conformado.

- Não vou, mas no primeiro deslize... E não consigo admitir um filhote de House, trabalhando na concorrência. – Disse o médico.

- Pai, ser filhote de House não é certeza de ser bem aceito. Na verdade nem enviei a carta de recomendação dele para nenhum hospital, às vezes ela funciona com um efeito contrário.

- É verdade, mas não no Medical Center of Califórnia. Esse rapaz tem um excelente currículo, mas não tem essa carta. Se você apresentasse o seu currículo e essa carta...

- Pai! Tudo ao seu tempo!

- Eu sei, sabe que ele é gay também? Tem um companheiro, escolheu uma bela casa com jardim no condomínio dos médicos. Era para ser sua casa. – Disse ainda não conformado. – Mas a primeira vaga que surgir é tua, e não aceito discussão.

- Tudo bem pai, eu te amo. – Falou Jensen.

- Eu também te amo, e lembre-se que você é motivo de orgulho, para mim, sua mãe e seus irmãos, e não deixe que ninguém diga ao contrário. – Disse o Dr. Ackles. – E você, cuide bem do meu filho, o faça feliz.

- É só ele continuar respirando que eu fico feliz. – Disse Jensen.

Jensen, Jared, Misha e Chris ficaram em Regency. Os quatro resolveram alugar o mesmo chalé que Jensen e Jared tinham ficado na vez em que se hospedaram na cidade.

Jared ainda se encontrava meio fraco, mas estava em plena recuperação. Apenas precisava de descanso.

- Amor, eu queria tanto uma massagem tailandesa. – Pediu o moreno manhoso para Jensen.

- Massagem tailandesa? – Perguntou Misha surpreso. – Mas Jensen você tem peitos para isso?

- Eu te disse que não era uma boa ideia ficar com Misha no mesmo espaço. – Falou Jensen rindo. – Não tenho peitos, mas tenho as minhas compensações.

- Quais? – Perguntou curioso, e curiosidade o moreno tinha de sobra.

- Chris, controla o Misha, por favor. – Pediu Jensen para o amigo que chegava.

- Amor, ele vai fazer uma massagem tailandesa no Jared e sem os peitos. – Falou Misha. – Disse que tem outras compensações, eu quero saber quais sãos.

- Eu sei quais são. – Falou Chris. – Vem que te mostro.

- Sério? – E Misha seguiu feliz com o namorado.

- E eu? – Perguntou Jared.

- Mitt pediu que não te cansasse muito. – Disse Jensen. – E apesar de estar louco para fazer amor com você, vou me controlar e te fazer uma massagem relaxante.

Jensen aplicou uma massagem relaxante no corpo amado. Jared realmente relaxou, mas ele teve que tomar um banho frio e se acalmar, afinal ele era apenas um mortal. O desejo de possuir o moreno era normal, depois de percorrer cada pedacinho deste com as mãos.

Depois aconchegou Jared junto ao seu peito e dormiu, sentindo o peso e calor do moreno, percebendo que estava em paz e acima de tudo feliz. Ainda teriam que passar por julgamentos, mas estariam juntos, e teriam a Jenny.

Seu pai lhe informou que a menina estava bem e o aguardava. Não via a hora de começar em seu novo emprego e sua nova vida.

J&J

Os quatro acordaram umas batidas na porta da frente, eram Jeffrey e Tom. Pediram o café da manhã para os seis. Depois da refeição, Morgan relatou a história que envolvia aquele grupo de serial killer's.

"Linda Blair era a líder do grupo, Ian Somerhalder era seu filho biológico, mas somente as pessoas daquele grupo sabiam. Mark Pelegrino era primo de Linda e a ajudou a ter o filho escondido da sociedade, já que o noivo havia morrido, e a mulher, nesse momento, confessou que tinha o matado.

Elias Campbell, tio avô da Jenny, foi encontrado carbonizado em uma igrejinha no meio da mata. Não ligaram o fato com o caso, pois nunca ficaram sabendo da homossexualidade de Elias, somente agora com as pragas ditas por Linda.

Ian foi concebido em uma tentativa de se firmar como hétero e ter uma família normal, dentro dos padrões da sociedade. Mas Elias se apaixonou e quando resolveu contar para a noiva e dar um basta na história, foi morto.

Ian foi criado como filho de criação de Blair, aos dez anos se encantou com um garotinho de três anos que acabara de chegar ao orfano, Jake Abel. Convenceu a mãe a cria-lo também, era uma família aparentemente feliz.

Aos doze anos, Jake Abel foi abusado pelo irmão, e sua mãe os flagrou. Mas como Ian era seu filho natural, acreditou que o menor era culpado. Tentou manda-lo de volta para o orfanato, mas a pedido do filho, deu mais uma 'chance' ao garoto, que na sua inocência ficou muito agradecido ao irmão.

Com isso, começou a aceitar os abusos como atos de amor. Depois dessas ocasiões, Jake sempre se castigava e pedia perdão a Deus pelos seus pecados, até pedia para Ian chicoteá-lo.

Há dois anos, James Lafferty voltou para Iron e ficou noivo de Danneel, mas a paixão proibida de adolescente por Paul Bennet, se transformou em amor. Em respeito a garota, James confessou tudo.

Danneel ficou desnorteada com a situação. Se sentindo humilhada, traída, foi buscar consolo com a amiga e administradora do orfanato, Linda. Aproveitando-se do desequilíbrio da ruiva, a convenceu de que isso era uma maldição e maneira de acabar com essas maldições, seria praticando o sacrifício do casal, James e Paul.

No primeiro momento ela achou loucura, mas ao ir ao restaurante da Rose, o ódio cresceu em seu peito ao ver os dois juntos, trocando carinhos na cozinha do local. Faziam planos para irem embora, o maior sonho da ruiva.

Genevieve era muito amiga da Dan, e quando soube dessa loucura tentou persuadir a amiga, mas a chegada de Chad, e saber que o loiro estava ali para conquistar o seu grande amor, a fez resolver que participaria, desde que evento fosse para livrar toda a cidade.

Logicamente que Jared, enquanto estivesse ali como seu namorado, não correria perigo, apesar de que o grupo achava que o moreno devia ser sacrificado.

Quando Misha levantou a questão de o crime não ser tão religioso assim, e sim ter razões passionais, Paul Wesley era uma peça de fora do quebra cabeça. Mas com a prisão do grupo, descobriu-se que ele teve um rápido romance com Jake Abel, porém Ian soube, e por ciúmes, conseguiu o incluir na lista a ser eliminada.

Logo após a morte de Paul, Ian se envolveu com Matt, namorado do tio. Jake por vingança começou a incitar a mãe para sacrificá-lo, pois este ia embora e levaria Ian com ele.

Linda Blair há muito queria matar o namorado do primo, não aceitava aquele romance. Mas tinha de se concentrar nas mortes dos outros, pois era importante manter os aliados. E além do mais, Mark estava se afastando do jovem, porém quando Jake levantou a suspeita que Ian podia partir com Matt, e soube que Pelegrino tinha terminado com o engenheiro, resolveu agir.

Mark Pelegrino foi preso para averiguações, mas ficou constatado que ele descobriu os assassinos naquela noite em que Matt foi capturado. Com a confusão, ficou receoso de contar o que sabia e ser envolvido nos assassinatos. Ficou esperando o ex-namorado acordar, e inocentá-lo.

Fim do flash back

- Hey, vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse Jared quando Jensen estremeceu em seus braços. – Nós estamos juntos, vencemos tantas coisas, e essa situação será apenas mais uma batalha.

- Eu sei, mas será que isso nunca vai acabar? – Jensen se virou para olhar nos olhos do marido, que sorriu e beijou os olhos verdes que brilhavam em apreensão. Jared sempre se encantava com o olhar do loiro, sempre tão transparente, sempre demonstrando o que ia a sua alma.

Jared entendia o loiro, pois quando o grupo foi preso, ambos acharam que tudo estava resolvido. Infelizmente estavam enganados.

Flash Back

Jensen e Jared viajaram para Nova Iorque onde se casaram, em uma cerimônia simples, apenas com a presença de Misha e Chris que também oficializaram a união.

- Quem vai carregar quem no colo? – Perguntou Misha sempre provocando o loiro.

- Misha, por que vocês não foram para outro andar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Por que aqui é o andar das suítes nupciais. – Respondeu Chris que pegou Misha no colo, que protestou. – Você é o submisso da relação, para de posar como dominador. – Falou, calando o moreno de olhos azuis com um beijo, e abriu a porta do quarto, deixando Jensen e Jared decidindo o que fazer.

- Jensen, deixa de bobagem eu sou o maior. – Falou Jared tentando pegar o loiro no colo.

- Por que não entramos os dois andando? – Perguntou Jensen se afastando do marido.

- Por que é tradição. Vem logo deixa de bobagem. – Disse estendendo a mão.

- Tudo bem! Mas na nossa casa você entra no colo. – Disse o loiro, corando quando Jared o pegou no colo como uma garota, pela primeira vez. Geralmente quando o moreno o carregava, o jogava no ombro como um saco de batatas.

- Jensen, faço minhas as palavras do Chris, quem você quer enganar fingindo que não é o submisso? – Disse Jared assim que fechou a porta com os pés. O moreno segurou o loiro usando toda sua força, pois sabia que o mesmo ia reclamar.

- Ora. Eu não... – Falou Jensen querendo sair dos braços de Jared que perdia a força por causa da risada, e fazendo o loiro também rir, percebendo a provocação do moreno. –Vamos ver quem é o submisso. – E Jensen escapou do colo e o jogou contra a parede, começando a arrancar suas roupas.

Passaram a semana em Nova Iorque, em uma curta lua de mel, mas aproveitaram cada minuto. Faziam amor sempre que possível, inclusive no Central Parque.

J&J

Jensen ia trabalhar no hospital do pai. Se candidatou a vaga como qualquer outro, o currículo ia para as mãos da diretoria, apenas numerado e feitas as escolhas, chamavam os candidatos para entrevista. O currículo de Jensen apenas perdia pela falta de experiência comprovada, mas era um dos melhores.

Frank Deveraux era um dos administradores do hospital. Lidava muito mais com a parte burocrática que Roger, e também era padrinho de Jensen. Quando viu o nome do afilhado ligou para ele primeiro, e depois da conversa que teve, descartou os outros candidatos, mas resolveu esconder do compadre.

No começo foi fácil, pois o Dr. Ackles gostava mais de ser médico, porém quando descobriu que Jensen voltaria a exercer a profissão queria demitir o novo contratado e fazer nova seleção.

- Não estou nada satisfeito com o senhor. – Disse Roger assim que Jensen entrou em seu escritório no hospital.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – Perguntou Jensen confuso, era o dia em que ia se apresentar no hospital.

- Casou! E não chamou a família! Isso é certo? – Roger estava magoado com o filho, pois o apoiou e no momento tão importante foi excluído.

- Pai, me perdoa, não foi minha intensão. Mas o senhor sabe a situação do Jared, e ele iria ficar triste por estar sozinho, ia sentir falta da família ao lado dele, mais do que normalmente sente.

- Sei meu filho, tudo bem. – Disse Roger compreendendo Jensen. – Ainda bem que desmarcamos a festa, mas o jantar de hoje a noite está de pé. Todos querem conhecer o Jared. – Jensen chegou naquela madrugada de Nova Iorque.

- Sinto muito pai, mas hoje não vai dar. – Disse Jensen.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Roger.

- Vejo que já conheceu o novato. – Disse Frank entrando e interrompendo a conversa. – Seja bem vindo. E que grande estreia, plantão de 24 horas no pronto socorro. Agradeça a teu pai por isso.

- Se eu soubesse que era você... Tua mãe vai me matar. – Falou Roger. – Podemos trocar isso.

- Não senhor, já foi divulgada a escala e não quero ser conhecido como o protegido do papai, basta o padrinho que eliminou os outros sem nenhuma entrevista. – Disse Jensen.

- Como você conhece o hospital, lhe mostrarei apenas o seu consultório e ao meio-dia entra oficialmente de plantão. – Disse Frank.

- Pai, estou envergonhado, que maldade perseguir o novato por achar que ele estava no meu lugar. Além de ser uma criancice. – Falou Jensen.

- Sou humano, e além do mais ele estava sim no lugar do meu filho. – Disse Roger sorrindo feliz por ter o loiro ali do seu lado.

Jensen sentiu que teria muito trabalho para conquistar o respeito ali. Principalmente com os mais novos, que não o conheciam. Era visto como o filho pródigo e como tal seria mimado e protegido, mesmo tendo ficado de plantão no primeiro dia, coisa incomum no hospital.

Um pouco antes do meio-dia Jensen recebeu um telefonema de Jared pedindo para lhe encontrar na pracinha do hospital.

- Pega, no plantão vocês almoçam certo? – Disse Jared entregando um prato descartável com salada de camarão e um copo de suco, almoçaram ali juntos no banco em baixo de uma árvore.

- Hoje não vai dar para irmos a nossa casa, mas amanhã vamos conhecê-la. – Disse o loiro se despedindo com um beijo rápido.

- Vida de marido de médico. Tenho de me acostumar com algumas noites solitárias. – Disse Jared acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Te amo. – Disse o loiro.

- Também te amo. Vai antes que eu te rapte.

J&J

- Dr. Ackles, espero que durante o plantão não saia para namorar. Não é por que é filho do dono que terá privilégios, pelos menos não comigo. – Disse o Dr. Charles Malik, responsável pelo pronto-socorro. – Estamos aqui para salvar vidas e não para brincar de médicos.

- Dr. Malik, espero que não passe receitas aos seus pacientes da mesma maneira que julga as pessoas. – Respondeu Jensen sem se abalar.

- Se ofendeu? – Perguntou Malik. Jensen balançou a cabeça e saiu, mas não sem antes ouvir o comentário de outro colega que conhecia a vida de Jensen.

- Quem fez residência com House precisa de muito para se ofender.

Durante a tarde as coisas foram tranquilas no pronto-socorro. Porém a noite aconteceu um grande acidente entre dois ônibus e muitas vítimas foram dirigidas aquele hospital, algumas em estado grave.

O caos se instalou, mas Jensen mostrou que não era apenas um filhinho de papai, que realmente o fato de estar entre os dez de Harvard era merecido.

Roger chegou no momento da confusão e se integrou na equipe ajudando os médicos presentes.

J&J

- Pai, não sei o que o senhor veio fazer aqui, mas valeu pela ajuda. – Disse Jensen já pela manhã depois que o último acidentado foi atendido.

- Tua mãe, depois de brigar comigo, me colocou de plantão com você. Mas agradeço; foi maravilhoso trabalhar ao seu lado, tão competente, tão sério, me deu muito orgulho. – Disse Roger abraçando o filho. – E quer saber, acho que vou fazer isso outra vez.

- Devo desculpas. – Disse Malick estendendo a mão para Jensen. – Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado. – Disse Jensen apertando a mão do seu colega.

- Precisamos de um cirurgião geral na sala número 2, com urgência. – Avisou a voz no sistema de som interno do pronto-socorro.

- Ainda estou de plantão. – Disse Jensen, indo atender o chamado.

- Avisa que o Dr. Jensen Ackles está subindo. – Disse Roger na voz um orgulho evidente.

Jensen nesse dia só pode deixar o hospital às 18h, ainda devido ao acidente da noite anterior. Estava totalmente esgotado, mas feliz. Jared foi buscá-lo, mas em vez de levá-lo para o hotel o moreno o levou para a casa de seus pais.

- Sua mãe foi ontem onde estávamos hospedados e me intimou com as mais baixas chantagens. Imagine, tive o quarto invadido por um furacão loiro, e além do mais a nossa casa fica no mesmo condomínio. Estaremos mais próximos de conhecê-la. Espero que não se incomode. – Disse Jared.

- Não. – Disse o loiro sorrindo, quase dormindo.

J&J

- Meu filho, como você chega e vai para um hotel? Tendo a casa de seus pais, enorme, pronta para recebê-los. – Disse Donna o abraçando. – Teu marido é lindo. – Cochichou no ouvido de Jensen que sorriu. – Jared, preparei o ofurô com sais relaxantes, Jensen está precisando.

O ofurô ficava protegido por um belo jardim, no segundo piso, e todos os quartos davam acesso aquele espaço, inclusive aquele que os dois estavam hospedados.

- Tão molinho. – Jared dizia no ouvido do loiro, que apenas sorria e gemia com o passar das mãos do moreno pelo seu corpo. – Acho que vou me aproveitar de você, mesmo estando na casa da tua mãe.

Jared praticamente carregou Jensen para o quarto, o loiro estava tão cansado que não jantou, apenas se aconchegou nos braços do marido, que com pena não matou o desejo de possui-lo naquele momento.

Pela manhã foram conhecer a casa em que viveriam. Jensen não esqueceu o trato e pegou Jared no colo como uma noiva, o moreno ria dificultado o trabalho do loiro.

- Jared fica quieto. Ainda tenho que te comer. – Disse Jensen rindo e depositando o marido no chão da sala.

Juntos percorreram a casa. Tinha dois pisos, uma garagem para três carros, anexa a casa, com três quartos no andar de cima, sendo todos suítes. Escolheram o quarto deles, o da Jenny, o outro ficou para hóspedes.

No andar de baixo, uma sala que ficou como o cantinho da família, onde ficaria a televisão, o som e o vídeo game.

A sala de estar e jantar, a cozinha, uma biblioteca que serviria como escritório também, era uma casa grande, mas aconchegante. Era característica normal desse condomínio, onde os moradores eram todos médicos.

Contrataram uma decoradora, mas Jared acompanhou todo o processo para deixar a cara deles.

No final de semana foram se encontrar com a Jenny. A garota foi transferida para outro orfanato sem ligação nenhuma com a religião, e ficou mais fácil de a verem, conseguiram passar um dia com a criança.

- Jensen! – Gritou a menina se soltando da mão da assistente social, correndo para os braços do loiro, que a carregou no colo a rodando no ar. Ambos lagrimavam de tanta felicidade. – Você cumpriu, me encontrou, eu te amo! – Dizia a pequena agarrada a ele.

- Eu também te amo, logo ficaremos juntos para sempre. – Disse o loiro enxugando as lágrimas da criança. – Hoje nós vamos passear, almoçaremos juntos e tenho de te contar uma coisa.

- O que? – Perguntou curiosa sem soltar dos braços de Jensen.

Samantha Smith, assistente social responsável pelo caso da Jenny, achou melhor Jensen contar que era casado com um homem e ver a reação da criança. Ela também queria saber qual seria, isso era muito importante para a adoção.

- Vamos sentar ali. – Disse Jensen caminhando para uma praça enfrente ao orfanato, Jared observava de longe aguardando o sinal do loiro. E Samantha se manteve próxima. – Não vou enrolar. – A menina olhava sério para ele aguardando, Jensen percebeu que ela estava apreensiva, pois a vida lhe ofereceu muitas dores em tão pouco tempo de vida, por isso resolveu ser direto. – Eu me casei.

-Ela não me quer... – Disse fazendo um beicinho já tremendo.

- Não é isso meu amor. A pessoa com quem me casei te quer muito. – A menina abriu um sorriso e olhou para o lado e viu Jared.

- Xerife! – Jenny gritou alegre, sempre gostara do moreno. Era um dos poucos adultos que a tratavam bem em Iron. – Olha Jensen, o xerife, ele está tão bonito.

- Foi com ele que me casei. – Disse Jensen de uma vez.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que não foi com a Danneel. – Disse a menina que correu para os braços de Jared.

Samantha sorriu aliviada, tinha gostado dos dois quando os conheceu, torcia para que tudo desse certo.

- Sam. Eu tenho dois pais! – gritou a menina chamando atenção dos presentes no local, uns riram, outros fecharam a cara, mas nada disso importou para os três. O dia estava lindo e tudo corria muito bem.

J&J

Jared conseguiu uma indicação para trabalhar em um parque aquático de pesquisa marítima, a casa estava ficando linda, Jensen ganhando o respeito dos colegas no hospital, a adoção de Jenny correndo a mil maravilhas, e a hora do julgamento chegou.

Jensen e Jared participaram do julgamento de todos os acusados, foram testemunhas. Estavam tensos, mas a condenação era certa, a imprensa de todo país estava presente.

Danneel, Genevieve, Ian e Linda foram considerados culpados e condenados à prisão perpétua.

Jake Abel foi condenado a vive em um hospital psiquiátrico, decisão tomada devido ao seu comportamento durante o julgamento.

- Existe outra pessoa que devia estar no banco dos réus, ele é o mais culpado de todos. – Assim Jake começou o seu depoimento, fazendo os presentes começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Ordem no tribunal! – A voz da juíza se fez ouvir. – E quem seria essa pessoa Senhor Abel?

- Jensen Ross Ackles. – Disse olhando para o loiro, e ao mesmo tempo apertou seu membro em um visível olhar de desejo.

- Ordem no tribunal! Ordem no tribunal! – Gritava a juíza. – Um novo comportamento igual a esse, mandarei esvaziar a audiência. – Avisou. – Por que o Dr. Ackles deveria estar no banco dos réus?

- Ele corrompe as pessoas, as fazendo pecar. Sua aparência é divina, mas ele foi moldado pelo próprio diabo, para levar as almas humanas para o inferno. – A cada palavra Jensen apertava as mãos de Jared. – Eu estava salvo, a carne não me queimava mais. Porém quando ele chegou à cidade, com sua beleza pecaminosa, seu sorriso, sua voz, sua boca...

- Eu protesto meritíssima! – Gritou o promotor.

- Sr. Jake Abel, limite-se aos fatos. – Disse a juíza.

- Mas esse é o fato. Jared teve de ser purificado por culpa dele! O xerife ia seguir os caminhos de Deus, quando o Dr. Ackles o fez cair! Eu deveria tê-lo matado no dia em que invadi a tua casa, e estava dormindo, mas a tua beleza me encantou e pequei. Eu disse para minha mãe que deveríamos ter te sacrificado desde o primeiro dia.

Eu me escondia na atrás da tua casa e te ouvia cantando e tocando violão. Vi quando chegaram de uma das corridas noturnas, os sorrisos, mas ninguém me ouviu. – Gritou Jake pegando a bíblia, jogando na direção de Jensen, que estava em estado de choque com suas palavras. Jared o abraçava, não acreditando nos perigos que o loiro passou sem perceber.

A imprensa marrom fez tanto sensacionalismo com essas declarações, fotos do Jensen saíram em jornais, internet e televisão com a legenda: A imagem do pecado.

Isso atrapalhou Jensen no trabalho, o hospital lhe tirou do atendimento no pronto-socorro obrigatório no hospital, pois pessoas invadiam o local apenas para lhe ver. Até uma fanática religiosa o encarou na rua afirmando que Jake tinha razão.

Porém o que mais atingiu o loiro foi o juiz, que interrompeu o processo de adoção da pequena Jenny, o proibindo de ver a garota, afirmando que era para a proteção da mesma.

Por sorte o juiz passou mal e nenhum médico conseguiu descobrir o que ele tinha, viajou para Boston em busca de atendimento com House e este o mandou de volta, para ser tratado com Jensen.

- Dr. Ackles, eu estou me sentindo muito bem, nem sei como lhe agradecer; na verdade eu sei. – Disse o juiz lhe olhando sério. – Mande o seu advogado aqui comigo, vou assinar adoção temporária de um ano, procedimento normal. Apenas, a criança não terá o nome dos dois na certidão, isso não é possível.

- Eu sei, mas isso não importa. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, seus olhos lagrimejavam, e rapidamente saiu do quarto do juiz. Voltando quinze minutos depois com o advogado e a papelada para ser assinada.

- O seu advogado estava escondido atrás da porta? – Perguntou o juiz, enquanto assinava.

- Não, estava sentado na sala de recepção. – Respondeu Jensen pegando os documentos. – Quando posso ir buscá-la?

- Assim que terminar o seu trabalho. – Respondeu o juiz. – O que é isso? – Perguntou quando Jensen estendeu um papel para ele.

- Sua alta e todos os procedimentos de repouso e recuperação para ser feito em casa, já expliquei tudo para sua esposa. – Explicou Jensen.

- Essa data é de ontem. – Disse o juiz.

- Eu sei. – Jensen sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Ligou para Jared avisando o que ia fazer. Pegou um táxi, pois estava sem carro, o moreno ia lhe encontrar no orfanato.

Samantha Smith estava por lá, os aguardando com uma Jenny superansiosa.

- Vamos Jensen. – A loirinha saiu puxando a mão do médico, como se alguém a pudesse impedir de sair de lá com ele.

- Calma. Não precisa ter medo, você é minha agora. – Disse abraçando a menina.

- Nossa. – Jared tinha acabado de entrar na sala quando viu a cena.

- Isso mesmo nossa. – Disse o loiro e foi saindo com a pequena na mão.

- Hey! – Chamou Samantha. – Eu irei com vocês.

- Claro. – Disse os dois, sabiam que iam ter de conviver com a assistente social, por pelo menos um ano.

Quando chegaram a casa, subiram para o quarto que seria da menina, Jenny perdeu a voz diante da decoração todo em rosa suave e branco, com animais de pelúcia espalhado pelo quarto, borboletas desenhadas na parede e estrelas que brilhavam no escuro no teto, uma cama de dossel com almofadas, guarda roupa, uma mesinha com o notebook também rosa.

- Jensen, é meu? – Perguntou a menina parado na sua frente depois de um tempo correndo de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- É para a nossa filha. – Disse Jensen.

-Mas eu sou a filha. – Disse Jenny sorrindo, mas sem entender.

- Você é a filha? Então falta alguma coisa. – Falou Jensen, olhando nos olhos da menina.

- Já sei! Pai Jensen, pai Jared adorei o meu quarto. – Disse estendendo os bracinhos e no colo de Jensen laçou o pescoço do moreno e os três trocaram um abraço triplo. – O Retalho gritou correndo para a cama acordando o gato que dormia calmamente.

- Jenny, você é filha de dois pais que te amam, porém na sociedade existem pessoas que não aceitarão a nossa família, podendo até serem maldosas, mas quero que saiba que estamos juntos e é isso que importa. – Falou Jensen com a menina sentada em seu colo.

- já encontrei tanta gente mau quando estava só. – Disse Jenny. – Agora tenho vocês, seremos como os três mosqueteiros.

- Mas os três mosqueteiros, eram quatro na verdade. – Disse Jared.

- E o Retalho? – Perguntou a menina revirando os olhos.

- Um por todos e todos por um. – falaram os três colocando uma mão por cima da outra, incluído a patinha do Retalho que ficou por baixo de todas as outras e com isso um miado também foi ouvido. Samantha saiu da casa, os deixando a sós.

Depois da adoção da Jenny, as coisas melhoraram. Escândalos melhores que o de um médico gostoso que se tornou obsessão para um assassino em série, aconteceram e deixaram Jensen em paz.

E a vida continuou...

Linda Blair se sentindo injustiçada com a condenação, entrou na capela da prisão e se agarrou a cruz ali existente blasfemando contra Deus. Aquela cruz estava recém-colocada e a massa ainda encontrava-se mole, com a força que Blair fazia o adorno se soltou, caindo por cima da mulher.

O prego que prendia o pé da imagem perfurou o seu abdômen, e uma infecção adquirida na enfermaria da prisão, a fez viver com uma bolsa coletora de fezes, pedindo para morrer todos os dias.

Danneel e Genevieve se tornaram amantes de chefonas da cadeia, afinal eram garotas bonitas, mas foram obrigadas a deixar de serem amigas, pois suas companheiras eram rivais. Uma vez que teimaram, foram surradas e abusadas para aprenderem a obedecer, e depois de uma semana na enfermaria prometeram que nunca mais isso aconteceria, se afastaram de vez.

Ian na única noite em que passou na mesma cela com o seu irmão, abusou dele novamente, obrigando Jake a chupá-lo. Em um acesso de raiva arrancou com os dentes parte do pênis do moreno, e o grito de dor acordou toda a casa de detenção. Com boca banhada em sangue a única frase de Jake foi: Agora ele não peca mais!

Castrado, Ian foi obrigado a andar de calcinha na cadeia, pelo seu amante e protetor, mas que às vezes vendia o moreno para conseguir alguns privilégios, isso incluía guardas e prisioneiros.

E Jake foi transferido de vez para um hospital psiquiátrico, a defesa vinha pedindo isso desde o julgamento e com essa atitude conseguiu.

Estava tudo na perfeita ordem: Bandidos presos e castigados e mocinhos felizes.

Fim do Flash Back

- Vamos dormir. – Disse Jared, se levantando e puxando o marido. – Agora a realidade é outra, aquele problemas por qual passamos, não é mais preocupação. – Falou abraçando Jensen pela cintura.

- Eu sei. – Disse o loiro de aconchegando nos abraços do marido, sentindo o cheiro da pele do pescoço moreno. – Mas eu estou com um pressentimento tão ruim. – Completou levantando a cabeça e oferecendo os lábios para um beijo, que foi prontamente atendido, e naquele momento esqueceu os perigos que poderiam esta a sua espreita.

Em um bar de caminhoneiros na estrada...

- Soube que você está indo para a Califórnia. – Disse um rapaz loiro e muito bonito para um caminhoneiro.

- Estou. Quer carona? – Perguntou o homem lhe mediu de alto a baixo.

- Gostaria. – Respondeu o rapaz.

Depois de duas horas de viagem...

- A vida na estrada é muito solitária. – Disse o caminhoneiro apertando a perna do rapaz.

- Você quer parar um pouco? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Gostaria muito. – E o homem estacionou no encostamento, era madrugada e a rodovia estava calma nesse horário.

- Garoto, você é maravilhoso. – Dizia o homem, estocando bem fundo do rapaz. E urrando de prazer alcançou o orgasmo, e se deitou de olhos fechados ao lado do garoto, os abrindo somente quando sentiu sua garganta ser cortada.

- Calma, você não pecará mais... – E se ajoelhou e começou a orar. – Logo livrarei o mundo da imagem do pecado.

**N.A.:** OI! Espero que estejam gostando da maneira que esta sendo desenvolvida, mas como dei aquele salto de dois anos, foi a maneira que conseguir contar o que aconteceu nesse intervalo, ainda teremos flash falando dos outros personagens, no capitulo anterior, eu realmente não gostei, mas tive uma leitora a Alice Harvey conseguiu esclarecer o meu pensamento estava corrido, acho que esse também, mas acredito que diferente que aqui era necessário para não ficar cansativo.

Os reviews irei responder, leio e amo cada um deles, estou ainda na correria e queria postar logo, quase arranco as penas da minha Anja por causa da correção! Srsrsr Ela quase deixa de falar comigo, a sorte é que ela me ama! Srsrsrsr Beijos! Te Amo Anja gostosa!

**Comentários da beta:**

(Nós também achamos! Por isso escrevemos!) Sobre os dois juntos.

(Piadinha infeliz!) Sobre a fala de Gale.

(adorei essa!) Sobre ser hetero flexível, mas essa denominação existe.

(eu também!) sobre a Anja ser uma Jaredsexual.

(Insistente que nem o filho!) Sobre o Roger

(loirão esperto esse também não?) Sobre o Chris, apostos que as taradas de plantão queiam ver a massagem do Chris também, será que ele compensou o Misha legal?

(Ou seja, um bando de loucos e desequilibrados comandados por uma louca, fanática, traída mãe. Que por um acaso não percebeu que podia ficar babando nos olhos lindos do filho ao invés de tentar matar o meu xerife... Resumido? Haha)

(Noooossa! Essa foi demais!) Isso foi pelo Hane, a Anja ama esse casal!

(Você também é o submisso, para de bancar o durão!) A Anja se enganando!

(Loirão esperto, e tão fofo pelo meu xerife...) Viu ele é perfeito!

(Isso que é um pai coruja!) Adoro o Roger coruja!

(Mãezinha inteligente!) Sobre a Donna.

(Que lindo!) No encontro com a Jenny teve um bocado desse (Que lindooo!), então dois aqui!

(Ai tadinha!) também morri de pena da jenny sobre a esposa do Jensen não a querer!

(Ai, coitado!) Com o castigo do Ian, peguei pesado, mas ele mereceu...

(Macabro!) com a cena final, Me inspirei na cena da segunda temporada, quando a Meg mata o dono da Van.


	30. Chapter 30

Amores! Respondi reviews os que foram logados pelo site e os outros por aqui. Srsrsrs

Desculpem a demora, mas foi culpa da Anja! Essa minha alma gêmea, ela me aguenta nos piores momentos! Te amo tá! E os erros são dela, corrigir sobre pressão é complicado! Perdoe-a. srsrs

G.A : não vou abandonar, não prometo ser rápida, mas abandonar jamais! A fic esta para acabar.

Geise Alana: OI! Srsrsr Obrigada por ler e comentar! Desculpa em não responder logos os reviews, mas sou terrível em organizar o tempo, adoro ler e escrever, mas tenho de trabalhar! Srsrsr

Não esqueci o seu aniversário apenas não tinha nada preparado na história, então tem uma parte aqui que é sua! E Salve 8 de abril! E você tem muita importância, gosto sempre de saber suas opiniões e de suas ideias como leitora, é isso que nos ajuda a escrever melhor!

Mil Beijos!

Lembrando que essa fic foi presente de aniversário para a Ivys, já passamos pelo segundo! E ele continua firme e forte marcando presença, e como sei também o quanto ela é compreensiva, peço licença e fereço o lemon deste capitulo para a Geise Alana, espero que você goste.

Dias atuais

- Bom dia! – Gritou Jenny entrando pela porta da cozinha. A garota tinha dormido na casa de Roger. A noite anterior era a noite dos avós, todos os netos dos Ackles iam para a casa do casal, e se divertiam até tarde. Uma espécie de festa do pijama onde pais não entravam e nem queriam, pois assim tinham uma noite apenas deles. Claro que com a notícia da fuga de Jake, para Jensen e Jared, não tinha sido como eles esperavam.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Jared abrigando à loirinha que tinha corrido para o seu colo. – Será que alguém não está muito grande para ficar no colo?

- Humm... Você carrega o pai Jensen no colo e ele é grandão. – Disse a garota lhe abraçando o pescoço e depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

- É. Mas eu carrego teu pai assim, igual a um saco de batata. – E Jared jogou a menina no ombro que ria alto por causa da brincadeira.

- Onde está o pai Jensen? – Perguntou Jenny depois de se acalmar um pouco.

- Está dormindo e não quero que o acorde. – Disse Jared. – Agora a boa notícia, vamos adiantar a sua viagem de férias.

- Não ia ser apenas no final? – Perguntou Jenny sentada no balcão, onde Jared a tinha depositado.

- Seria, mas vamos antecipar para essa semana. – Respondeu Jared, sabendo que antes teria de enfrentar o marido, que não aceitaria as decisões tomadas sem o consentimento dele. Mas não poderia correr o risco de perder o loiro. Sua preocupação aumentou ao saber que Jake, na fuga, matou o enfermeiro com o qual mantinha relações sexuais.

O enfermeiro tinha algumas fantasias sexuais com o paciente e nessa noite resolveu realizar uma delas, e o levou para um motel de onde fugiu. A saída fora fácil, afinal não era um hospital de segurança máxima, coisa que o moreno sempre foi contra. Não consideravam o rapaz tão inofensivo assim, e infelizmente estava correto.

- E nós vamos para onde? – Perguntou a garota feliz batendo palminhas.

- Para o Havaí, e o melhor é que você saíra hoje com a tia Mack para fazer compras. Só as mulheres. – Disse Jared falando como estivesse dando um grande prêmio para a menina.

- Oba. – Gritou Jenny descendo do balcão. – Vou me arrumar.

- Vai. – E Jared continuou preparando a bandeja do café de manhã para Jensen e pensando em como daria a notícia ao marido. Claro que ele saberia acalma-lo, esse pensamento o fez sorrir, ele adorava acalmar o loiro, mas o problema seria chegar perto dele para fazer isso. – Como contar? – O moreno perguntou para si mesmo.

Jared chegou à porta do quarto deles e a viu entreaberta, e uma vozinha dizendo feliz: - Amanhã estaremos no Havaí! E outra rouca e surpresa: - Amanhã no Havaí?

Quando o moreno entrou, dois pares de olhos verdes cravaram nele, um radiante de felicidade e outro interrogativo, mas já com ares irritados.

- Jenny vá se arrumar, logo a tua tia estará aqui. – Disse Jared tentado disfarça.

- Quando abri a porta do quarto ele já estava acordado. – Explicou a criança.

- Tudo bem querida! – Disse Jared.

A garota deu um beijo no loiro e saiu da cama, mas sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

- Não. – Responderam os dois juntos.

- Eu vou me arrumar, mas depois quero saber de tudinho. – Disse a menina passando pelo moreno.

- Que história é essa? E por que desligou o despertador? Você sabia que eu teria de estar no hospital hoje cedo! – Disse Jensen irritado, se levantando. – Eu não vou mudar meus planos, a minha vida, por causa de nenhum louco.

- Não é mudar de planos, é adianta-los. – Disse Jared depositando a bandeja em cima da cama. – Vem tomar café, e assim conversamos com calma.

- Estou atrasado para o hospital, tenho pacientes que estavam me esperando, alguns para ter alta e voltar para a sua família. – Disse Jensen indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Não tem necessidade, falei com a Lauren, ela assumiu teus pacientes. – Jared nem olhou para o loiro, apenas baixou a cabeça, mordendo os lábios esperando a reação de Jensen.

- Você o quê? Como se atreve a se meter na minha vida dessa maneira? – Gritou Jensen. Todo o stress da situação, e mais a ação do Jared, estava o deixando fora de controle. – Lauren estou indo para o hospital fazer o meu trabalho. – Disse Jensen no celular e para sua total surpresa e indignação, o moreno lhe arrancou o aparelho das mãos.

- Lauren aqui é o Jared, mantém o que foi combinado, depois te ligo. Obrigado. – Jensen apenas abriu a boca sem saber como agir, sua vontade era de socar o moreno, porém nunca faria isso. – Vamos sentar e conversar.

- Conversar o quê? Sobre as férias no Havaí, sobre os meus pacientes que devem estar preocupados com a mudança de médico, ou vai contar as outras decisões que você tomou na minha vida? Ou é melhor deixar o acaso, quando for o momento eu descubro? – Perguntou estando parado na frente do moreno, seus lábios tremiam e os olhos brilhavam de irritação.

- Na verdade, eu apenas tomei uma decisão. – Disse Jared lhe olhando nos olhos. – A decisão de te proteger, de te ter em segurança; errei? Sim eu errei! Mas o que você faria se existisse um assassino louco atrás de mim?

- Te amarraria e te jogaria em um buraco, onde ninguém poderia te encontrar, e ficaria lá até que estivesse totalmente a salvo. – Disse Jensen cuja irritação sumiu ao ver o medo nos olhos de Jared, percebeu o quanto moreno estava assustado. Ele conhecia muito bem esse medo, o de perder a pessoa amada.

- Eu só quero sentir que está protegido. – Disse o moreno simplesmente.

- Eu te amo. – Disse o loiro o abraçando. – Me perdoa por te gritado, e me perdoa mais ainda por não te obedecer, eu irei ao hospital agora.

- Não, você não vai! – Disse Jared agarrando o loiro com mais força. – Nem que eu tenha de seguir tuas instruções.

- Que instruções? – Perguntou sem tentar sair do abraço.

- Te amarrar e te jogar em um buraco, onde apenas eu saberia onde está. - Disse Jared.

- Jared. – Jensen se afastou apenas para olhar nos olhos do marido. – Eu não posso me afastar assim do hospital, tenho as minhas responsabilidades com os meus pacientes e a Lauren tem os pacientes dela. Somados com os meus ela ficará muito sobrecarregada. Por favor, entenda!

- Eu entendo, mas se você morrer terá de deixar seus pacientes e outros médicos irão te substituir. Mas e suas responsabilidades comigo e a Jenny? Onde encontraremos outro loiro lindo e maravilhoso para preencher as nossas vidas? Você é insubstituível. – Jared esfregou seu corpo no de Jensen o fazendo se arrepiar. – E além do mais será apenas por esse final de semana que a Lauren ficará sobrecarregada, no domingo mesmo já terá outro médico substituto para assumir seus pacientes.

- Ótimo. Tudo arranjado. – Comentou, mas sem a irritação de momentos atrás. – Mas eu tenho que ir ao hospital, preciso falar com os meus pacientes. Meu amor, o Jake fugiu ontem à noite, se estiver vindo para cá, deve estar longe, não vai chegar hoje e nem amanhã, posso resolver meus problemas no hospital. E o seu trabalho?

- Eu já conversei com o Dr. Worthy, e ficarei em outra pesquisa. E não sabemos os recursos que o Jake tem para nos arriscarmos assim. – Disse Jared.

- Não! – Exclamou Jensen. – Estava tudo certo, tudo planejado, não podemos mudar os rumos de nossas vidas por suposições. Terei de ficar me escondendo até quando? Podem captura-lo amanhã, assim como isso pode acontecer daqui a um ano. – O loiro era muito organizado e essas mudanças em sua vida, somado com a fuga do Jake estava desestabilizando-o.

- Jensen, planos pode mudar, e além do mais vão existir outras pesquisas, e você...

- Já sei sou único. Jared, planos podem mudar, mas esses que fizemos irão se manter. Vamos viver as nossas vidas. – Disse Jensen beijando Jared e dando por encerrada a discussão.

- Ontem você estava preocupado, com medo, triste, nem dormiu direito, teve de tomar calmantes e agora está ai "vamos esquecer o perigo que nos ronda e seguir a nossa vida". – Jared não aceitava a atitude de Jensen.

- Ainda estou preocupado, nervoso, mas não quero que isso atrapalhe seus objetivos, eu sei que é importante para você. – Continuou Jensen, o loiro sabia o quanto Jared queria participar da nova pesquisa que estava iniciando no Aquário onde trabalhava.

- Você é mais importante para mim, e além do mais a Jenny corre perigo. – Falou Jared tentando mudar de tática.

- Ele não vai fazer isso, você sabe. – Retrucou Jensen. Jake tinha um alvo específico, homossexuais que provocavam nele desejo ou que o desejavam.

- Tudo bem a Jenny está a salvo, mas e eu? – Perguntou Jared forçando a barra.

- Jared, por favor, sem esse tipo de chantagem. – Pediu Jensen agora desesperado. Se o moreno continuasse nesse caminho, ele iria seguir os novos planos de Jared, porém o mesmo nem podia desconfiar. - E além do mais, apesar de você ser o que tem de mais gostos nesse mundo, ele quer a segunda opção, eu. – Brincou Jensen. - Eu não vou suportar te perder, mas também não posso aceitar você abrir mão da sua vida por minha causa. – Disse falando sério.

- Jensen não existe minha vida, ou tua vida, e sim nossas vidas. – Falou Jared segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

- Por favor! Compreende: o perigo existe, pode ser imediato ou não, mas temos de continuar com as nossas vidas. Ele é apenas um homem, podemos nos proteger, agiremos com cuidado, mas seguiremos as nossas vidas normalmente. – Jensen falou, nos olhos um pedido mudo de compreensão.

- Jensen eu te amo e se alguma coisa acontecer com você... Eu morrerei. Mas tudo bem, acho que tem razão. – Disse Jared parecendo conformado de olhos e mãos fechadas. – Não! – Exclamou em agonia. – Quer saber, você vai nem que seja amarrado para o Havaí. Não quero saber de pesquisa, de hospital, de nada, você vai sim viajar e agora.

- Parece que você não ouviu nada do que eu disse! – Jensen cruzou os braços, irritado novamente. – Eu não vou mudar os meus planos por causa de um louco que resolveu acabar com os pecados do mundo me matando!

- Quem quer lhe matar? – Gritou Jenny que entrava no quarto nesse momento, já em lágrimas, e se agarrou em Jensen.

- Ninguém! Calma, minha princesa. – Disse Jensen a levando para a cama, onde a sentou em seu colo. – É...

- Não mente para mim. – Disse a menina já soluçando. – Nós somos os três mosqueteiros, lembram? - Perguntou olhando para Jensen e Jared, esperando uma explicação.

- Fala para ela Jensen. – Jared odiou o que estava fazendo, usando a Jenny para convencer o loiro a viajar imediatamente.

- Não faça isso! – Disse Jensen sério ao perceber a manobra do moreno, eles se conheciam muito para se deixarem enganar.

- Desculpa. – Pediu e sentou ao lado do loiro. – Sim, meu anjo, nós somos os três mosqueteiros, e está acontecendo algo muito sério. Mas você é tão pequenina, tão criança que não sabemos com dizer.

- Engraçado. – Começou Jenny fungando, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa. – Quando é para me comportar, dizem que já sou mocinha, mas quando é algo sério, sou criança. – Disse indignada, fazendo os dois rirem com a declaração.

- Você tem razão. – Falou Jensen. – Nós iremos te contar tudo, pois temos que tomar uma decisão de equipe.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Quero ir para o Havaí. – Disse Jenny depois de ouvir toda a história e Jared colocar situação atual.

- Não princesa, nós já tínhamos decidido que íamos seguir com a vida normalmente, e o Havaí não estava nos planos. – Falou Jensen.

- Não! Você tinha decidido. Agora temos outra situação. – Disse Jared feliz com o reforço.

- O problema da decisão de vocês é o fato de estarem baseados em emoções, então...

- Já entendemos, decisões de equipe não tem valor para você! – Disse Jared saindo do quarto. – Faz o que achar melhor.

- Isso mesmo. – Jenny correu atrás de Jared. – Como vou ficar sem você? – Falou antes de bater a porta.

Jensen baixou a cabeça, e resolveu ir ao hospital, precisavam acalmar os ânimos... Todos eles.

Quando o loiro desceu, os dois não estavam na casa. Os encontrou debaixo de uma árvore, Jared conversava baixinho com a menina, que chorava de cabeça baixa no colo do moreno. Aquilo cortou o coração do loiro, principalmente quando viu que Jared também lagrimava.

"Droga! Mas eu tenho razão, não vou me mudar para o Havaí! Mudanças de planos são por minha conta e não por conta de um louco."

Jensen se ajoelhou deu um beijo na Jenny, que virou o rosto se escondendo na curva do pescoço de Jared, fugindo do loiro. Este olhando nos olhos do moreno, lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo cheio de amor, mas com o sabor salgados das lágrimas de Jared.

-Vou para o hospital. – Disse Jensen se levantando e virando de costas, mas ele não conseguiu dar nem um passo. – Tudo bem. – Disse virando-se de frente para os dois. - Se a equipe decidiu o Havaí, vamos para o Havaí, mas fica registrado o meu protesto! – Apenas não caiu ao se desequilibrar quando Jenny o abraçou, pois Jared o amparou em seus braços. – Felizes?

- Muito. – Respondeu Jared.

- Aguentem o meu mau humor. – Disse o loiro.

- Eu tenho um jeito perfeito para acabar com esse mau humor. – Falou baixinho Jared em seu ouvido, fazendo Jensen se arrepiar e sorrir de maneira preguiçosa.

- Jared, eu preciso ir ao hospital falar pessoalmente com a Lauren, por favor! – Disse Jensen. – Vai ser rapidinho.

- OK, mas vou com você. – Falou Jared. – E você Jenny, vai com a Mack, fazer compras para a viagem.

- Mas eu quero ficar com vocês. – Disse a menina.

- Minha princesa, não se preocupe que cuidarei do nosso sorvete de flocos direitinho. Faça suas compras a vontade, a tua tia está com cartão de crédito livre. Quer coisa melhor?

- Cartão livre? Já gostei. – Disse Jenny, sorrindo feliz, indo em direção ao carro de Mack, que tinha acabado de estacionar.

- Mulheres... 'cartão de credito' e 'livre', são palavras que solucionam qualquer problema. – Disse Jensen olhando com carinho para a filha, sentindo o coração mais leve, apesar de ter que, novamente, ter em sua vida uma interferência de alguém sem importância nenhuma.

- O Misha ligou. – O Agente Collins depois do caso resolvido em Iron, teve o seu desligamento revogado e pediu transferência para a Califórnia, onde além de ficar ao lado do amigo, a mudança foi favorável na carreira artística do marido. Além de cantar, Chris também estava atuando em um seriado famoso. – Exigiu ficar a frente da investigação desse caso. – Falou Jared. – Ele não veio aqui, pois viajou para Pensilvânia, ontem a noite mesmo.

- E o que ele acha da nossa viagem para o Havaí? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Ele que deu a ideia. – Respondeu Jared sorrindo, entrando no carro no banco de passageiros.

- Quer dizer que agora tenho os senhores do destino comandando os meus passos. – Falou com ironia.

- Jensen...

- Eu lhe disse que teriam de aguentar o meu mau humor. – Falou o loiro, fazendo bico.

"Espero que possamos voltar logo para casa, e assim posso acabar com esse mau humor. Vou pegar esse loiro de tal maneira que, no final, ele vai dizer 'tudo o que meu mestre mandar! '" pensou Jared sorrindo.

- Qual o motivo do sorriso? – Perguntou Jensen, Jared apenas lhe fez um carinho no rosto e lhe apertou a coxa, e o loiro entendeu. Não precisava de palavras para saber o que o moreno tinha em mente para ele mais tarde.

"Acredito que essa visita no hospital será bem rápida." Pensou o loiro mordendo os lábios.

- Jensen! – Exclamou Lauren assim que o viu. – Você fugiu do grandão?

- Não! Ele está me esperando na minha sala. – Disse o loiro dando um abraço na amiga. – Vim apenas conversar pessoalmente sobre os meus pacientes. Não sei como te agradecer.

- Tudo bem, quero apenas que fique são e salvo! – Ela riu. – As velhinhas taradas por você não gostaram muito da troca.

- Não se preocupe, vou dizer a elas que tem mais chances com você do que comigo. – Disse Jensen rindo.

Lauren Cohen era colega de Jensen desde Harvard, sendo que quando ela ingressou na universidade o loiro já estava no quarto ano. Ele foi responsável pelo trote de caloura dela, claro que com todas as intenções possíveis. Tiveram um pequeno caso, que acabou quando a garota tentou fazer um "terra" no loiro, que a deixou plantada no motel.

Depois de alguns dias de mal estar, riram da situação; não eram amigos muito próximos, mas se respeitavam profissionalmente.

Infectologista igual ao loiro, profissional respeitada veio convidada de outro hospital. E casada com uma enfermeira, Rachel Miner, Jensen lembrava o dia que a reencontrou no hospital.

Flash Back.

- Lauren! Seja bem vinda, fiquei muito feliz por te ter na equipe. – Falou Jensen para a loira quando a viu.

- Jensen, eu não acreditei quando me disseram que trabalharia junto contigo. Que bom que voltou para a medicina, apesar de saber que nunca a abandonaste realmente. – Disse Lauren. Que tinha conhecimento de alguns trabalhos do loiro junto ao Dr. House. – Mas, quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – Falou a médica séria.

Jensen a seguiu até a lanchonete do hospital, se sentaram a uma mesa e logo chegou uma enfermeira que devia ser novata, pois Jensen ainda não a conhecia.

- Essa é a Rachel, minha esposa. – Disse Lauren. – Fique longe dessa enfermeira. Para manter a amizade.

- Lauren eu também estou casado, portanto sossegado, nem se preocupe com isso. – Falou Jensen sorrindo. – Eu...

- Pai! – Jensen reconheceu a voz da Jenny que chamava, interrompendo-o.

- Oi, minha princesa. Que surpresa boa! – Falou dando um abraço na loirinha.

- Já esta saindo? – Perguntou feliz.

- Vou apenas tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Oba. – Falou a menina.

- Jenny, quero lhe apresentar a doutora Cohen, minha amiga e agora estaremos trabalhando juntos. Essa é a Rachel, esposa da doutora. – Disse Jensen. – Lauren, essa é a minha filha Jenny.

- Ela é linda. Parece com você. – Disse a médica, fazendo Jenny abrir mais ainda o sorriso. Ela adorava quando diziam que era parecida com Jensen.

Lauren achou estranha a reação da garota, pois esta não expressou nenhuma reação diferente ao ver um casal formado de mulheres. – Você e sua esposa devem dar uma educação excelente para ela. Parabéns, nem um olhar de curiosidade para nós duas. – Comentou e Jensen entendeu o que a médica queria dizer.

- Oi, meu amor. – Jared colocou a mão em seu ombro lhe dando um beijo na cabeça, o cumprimentando.

- Oi. – Disse Jensen, e logo em seguida o apresentou a Lauren e a Rachel.

- Você é casado com outro homem? Então aquela indignação toda foi apenas uma encenação? E você dizendo que era homem e que não curtia um "terra". – Disse a loira em tom um pouco alto sem perceber, fazendo com que todos olhassem para o grupo. – Desculpa. – Pediu, quando percebeu que falava alto demais.

- Pai, por que você não gostava da terra? – Perguntou Jenny, fazendo as pessoas próximas ao grupo rirem com vontade. Deixando Jensen em todos os tons de vermelho.

- Jared, foi um prazer te conhecer, Jensen a gente se ver. Estou entrando de plantão. – Disse Lauren se levantando puxando a Rachel, que despediu também rapidamente, mas sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

- Eu não gosto de pisar em terra por causa das infecções que podemos adquirir. – Jensen explicou com calma, pois sabia que a garota não iria parar enquanto não tivesse uma resposta satisfatória a sua pergunta.

- Mas se tiver calçado não tem problema. – Disse a menina, e Jensen fiou tranquilo ao perceber que a resposta foi bem aceita.

Fim do Flash Back.

Jensen falou com cada um de seu pacientes, se despediu de todos com carinho e repassou todas as anotações que tinha de cada um para Lauren.

- Acho que é só isso. – Disse Jensen. – Se você não quiser ou não puder, pois eu sei que será muito...

- Jensen! – Chamou a médica. – Se diverte e tenta esquecer. Quando você voltar, vai estar tudo resolvido, se ficasse não ia adiantar muito, pois trabalharia preocupado. Então meu amigo aproveita essas férias forçadas, pois quando voltar será a minha vez!

- Eu sabia que não ia sair de graça. – Falou o loiro dando um beijo e se despedindo de Lauren.

Quando Jensen chegou a sua sala Jared estava dormindo no sofá. E com carinho se ajoelhou junto ao moreno e ficou olhando o rosto do amado, como se quisesse decorar cada pedacinho.

- Pronto para ir para casa? – Perguntou o moreno que acordou ao se sentir observado.

-Sim, será que a Jenny vai demora voltar? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Por quê? – Respondeu Jared com outra pergunta.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e puxou a respiração pela boca, fechando os olhos para encarar novamente Jared, que esperava a resposta. – Preciso de você!

- Jensen isso não se faz! Como você me diz isso aqui? – Falou Jared.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen, no rosto um sorriso malicioso.

- Qual é o risco de alguém entrar aqui? – Perguntou Jared.

- Desculpe doutor, pensei que o senhor já tivesse ido embora. – Falou o segurança, era sábado e nesse andar, onde ficavam as salas dos médicos, estava praticamente vazio.

- Tudo bem já estou indo. – Disse Jensen para o homem, que se retirou meio sem graça. – Isso responde a tua pergunta?

- Responde, mas não me acalma. Acredito que não dê para chegar em casa. – Disse Jared abraçando o loiro encostando o membro rijo em suas nádegas. – Também preciso muito de você.

Os dois se afastaram e pensaram em outra coisa, isso foi fácil, e pela tristeza nos olhos de ambos, já sabiam em que estavam pensando.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Jared antes de abraçar Jensen, sem o desejo que queimava antes, mas com o calor do consolo dos braços de quem ama.

Jared dirigiu rápido, mas sem se arriscar pelas ruas de São Francisco, sua mão segurava a de Jensen e mesmo quando tinha de fazer alguma coisa na direção do carro, a levava junto com a dele.

Quando chegaram a casa, Jared fechou a porta e puxou Jensen para os seus braços, tomando os lábios carnudos do loiro em um beijo urgente. Enquanto este, com dificuldade por estar trêmulo de desejo, abria os botões da camisa do moreno.

Estava tão perdido no beijo, e concentrado em desnudar Jared, que o loiro não percebia que suas próprias roupas estavam sendo retiradas. Percebeu apenas quando começou uma pequena disputa em quem tiraria a camiseta primeiro, pois as mãos de um atrapalhavam as do outro.

Em um acordo sem palavras, se afastaram e retiraram suas próprias camisetas. Ambos passaram a língua nos lábios, diante da visão do peitoral do parceiro. Jared com músculos bem definidos e Jensen um pouco menor, porém igualmente belo.

Jensen tocou com a ponta dos dedos uma Fênix tatuada na lateral do corpo de Jared, por baixo dessa tatuagem o loiro sabia o que se em encontrava: marcas da queimadura do ferro em brasa, de quando o moreno foi capturado pelo grupo de assassinos. Geralmente isso não lhe incomodava, mas devido à situação, serviu para lembrar-lhe do perigo que corriam.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Falou Jared, pegando sua mão depositando um beijo em sua palma. – Vamos continuar?

O moreno lhe segurou pelo cós, puxando-o contra si, e com uma mão em suas costas lhe segurando e a outra retirando o cinto para em seguida lhe desabotoar a calça. Jensen também praticava as mesmas ações, mas usava as duas mãos.

Os olhos se encontraram e sorriram devido à sincronia do ato, quando as duas mãos seguraram o cós da calça junto com o da boxer.

- Você primeiro. – Falou Jensen.

- Você é tão lindo, que nunca sei por onde começo. – Disse Jared apreciando a nudez de Jensen, sua atenção foi desviada quando o loiro o deixou, também, completamente nu.

- Por onde quiser, sou todo seu mesmo. – Falou Jensen, de joelhos, olhando o membro ereto de Jared apontando para si. – Mas enquanto não se decide... – E o loiro abocanhou o pênis do companheiro o engolindo aos poucos, para depois voltar e ficar sugando a glande, fazendo o moreno gemer de tanto prazer.

Jared poderia ficar horas olhando a boca de Jensen envolvendo seu membro, mas infelizmente o prazer era tanto, que o máximo que ele aguentava era alguns minutos sem alcançar o orgasmo.

Com delicadeza, porém com firmeza, Jared puxou a cabeça do loiro que se encontrava ajoelhado, interrompendo a felação.

Jared levantou as mãos e tocou o rosto de Jensen, contornou os lábios do loiro com a ponta dos dedos e levou depois sua mão a nuca de seu parceiro, o puxando contra si.

Como se Jared fosse um imã, o corpo de Jensen colou no dele, enquanto sua boca era invadida por uma língua exploradora que se enroscava na sua em uma dança única e muito conhecida de ambos.

As mãos de Jared desciam calmamente pelas costas de Jensen, e sua boca abandonava a do loiro, descendo pelo pescoço que lhe era oferecido.

Quem olhasse, diria que eles não estavam com pressa, porem a ânsia era tanta que nem pensavam em sair da porta da sala.

Jared alcançou o mamilo de Jensen, e diferentemente do que era no começo da relação entre eles, ali era um dos principais pontos de prazer do loiro.

Jensen gemia loucamente com os lábios de Jared sugando seu mamilo, e gritou quando o moreno o mordeu.

Jared passou para o outro lado e deu o mesmo tratamento no mamilo que estava abandonado. O prazer do loiro era tanto, que o moreno o sentia meio mole em seus braços.

Jensen se deitou no tapete de entrada, e Jared ainda sugando seu mamilo colocou os dedos na boca do loiro, que parou de gemer, para deixar aqueles dígitos bem molhados para o seu próprio bem.

- Tem certeza que não precisa de lubrificante? – Perguntou Jared.

- Preciso apenas de você. – Falou o loiro, mordendo os lábios quando o primeiro dedo o invadiu. – Minha cabeça está ao ponto de explodir, me faz esquecer... Quero apenas sentir. – Dizia Jensen gemendo quando segundo dedo se fez presente, dentro dele.

- Apenas se entregue, que a única coisa que vai existir para você, serei eu. Prometo. – Disse Jared colocando uma das pernas de Jensen em seu ombro, para começar a penetrá-lo.

Jensen apenas gemia, se concentrando no corpo do moreno: o peito musculoso que suava devido ao ato; o braço que segurava sua perna abrindo-a para uma penetração mais profunda, a mão que bombeava sua ereção; o membro que duro feito pedra ia avançando, centímetro por centímetro, dentro de si, e assim Jared cumpriu sua promessa, fazendo o mundo de Jensen se resumir a ele somente.

Quando Jensen estava totalmente preenchido, Jared tomou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, explorador. A sensação de estar tendo seu pênis esmagado pelo loiro, mais a boca que imoralmente sugava sua língua e o sutil movimento que Jensen fez com o corpo embaixo de si, provocou a perda do resto de razão que ainda existia no moreno.

Jensen ia reclamar, ao sentir que o moreno começava a retirar seu membro de dentro de si, mas não deu tempo. Uma estocada, rápida e forte, transformou sua reclamação em gemidos de prazer, e a sequência dessas estocadas transformaram os gemidos em gritos.

Jared possuía Jensen com força, porém o loiro pedia mais, e o moreno não negava. Os pulmões queimavam com a falta de ar, os corações aceleravam, quase com taquicardia, mas o corpo de ambos pedia, imploravam por maior satisfação. O orgasmo chegou com uma explosão de sensações tão intensas, que ficaram por alguns minutos em um estado de quase inconsciência.

- Se você quiser esquecer tudo de novo a sua volta, estarei pronto em cinco... – Disse Jared se recuperando primeiro e saindo de cima do loiro.

- Cinco minutos? – Perguntou Jensen sorrindo, mas sentindo falta do peso sobre seu corpo.

- Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois. Um. – Jared se aconchegou novamente entre as pernas de Jensen. Ambos rindo com a brincadeira. – Vamos abre a perna! – Dizia o moreno, tentando ficar sério.

- Eu não vou abrir nada, principalmente por que está mole. – Falou Jensen fazendo bico.

- Vai entrar mole para não doer muito. – Disse Jared se lembrando de uma piada antiga.

- Sua preocupação comigo me emociona. – Falou Jensen sorrindo. – Obrigado. – Disse sério, mas com um olhar suave encarava os olhos de Jared.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntou o moreno igualmente sério, com o mesmo ar apaixonado de Jensen.

- Pelo teu amor, por estar ao meu lado, por se preocupar comigo, se intrometer na minha vida. – Essa ultima frase Jensen sorriu ao dizer. – Apesar de que quando você faz amor comigo, esqueço-me de tudo e de todos, tendo meu mundo resumido a sua presença em mim. Não necessito desse esquecimento, pois sei que estarás ao meu lado independente de qualquer situação. E por isso sinto que posso vencer qualquer coisa. Eu te amo. – Jensen terminou, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu sobre seu rosto, ele não tinha medo de morrer e sim de perder aquele que tanto amava.

- Eu também te amo. – Falou Jared. – Não se preocupe nada vai acontecer nem com você e nem mesmo comigo. – Completou sabendo o que aquela lagrima solitária representava. – Acho que depois de fazermos amor no tapete da porta da rua, falta algum lugar? – Perguntando para quebrar o clima de nostalgia que queria se instalar.

- Na porta cozinha. – Disse Jensen se levantando e ajudando pelo Jared. – Ai... Acho que vou aceitar aquela oferta de entrar mole. – Falou quando ficou em pé e firmou o corpo nas pernas.

- Agora é tarde. – Disse Jared esfregando seu membro que começou a endurecer pela visão de Jensen em pé totalmente nu.

- Será que dá para chegarmos ao quarto pelo menos? – Perguntou Jensen soltando um pequeno gemido, ao sentir o membro de Jared na lateral de sua coxa.

- Podíamos inaugurar a escada. –Disse Jared abraçando Jensen por trás ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau.

- Já inauguramos. – Falou Jensen afrouxando o abraço para pode caminhar. – Agora fiquei triste.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jared se colando de novo e esfregando o seu membro duro entre as nádegas de Jensen, o fazendo sorrir.

- Você esqueceu. E olha que passou uma semana com dores nas costas por causa do degrau. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Jensen, você me disse que eu tinha caído sentado e por isso machuquei as costas. Eu estava porre comemorando a chegada do ano novo, nosso primeiro ano novo, juntos. – Falou Jared se lembrando da época, ele bebeu de estômago vazio e ficou bem alto e amanheceu com uma tremenda dor nas costas.

- E caiu! Sentado no meu pau. – Jensen disse isso e olhou o moreno com um sorriso bem safado. – O engraçado é que você levantava e caia novamente.

- Loirinho safado, vamos ter que inaugurar essa escada de novo e quem vai cair não sou eu, mas hoje não. – Falou Jared que abriu a porta do quarto e empurrou Jensen para dentro de maneira carinhosa, mas firme, assim foi fazendo até o loiro cair na cama.

Jared virou o loiro de bruços e se deitou por cima deste e não se preocupou em prepara-lo, afinal, tinham feito amor a pouquíssimo tempo tendo Jensen como passivo, que a penetração aconteceu sem muita dor para este.

Jensen puxou um travesseiro e Jared colocou sob o corpo do loiro o deixando empinado, e assim conseguindo uma penetração mais profunda. Começaram a se movimentar com bastante calma, eles não estava com pressa de satisfação.

Jared abraçou o corpo de Jensen sem acelerar os movimentos, apenas queria sentir a pele das costas do loiro em seu peito.

Quando eles se amavam assim sem preliminares, não era por que estavam com pressa de terem um ao outro, era por que desejavam ficar mais tempo conectados. Não procuravam a satisfação do corpo e sim da alma.

O orgasmo demorava a chegar e eles retardavam o máximo que conseguiam, faziam movimentos lentos. Era torturante, mas o fato de estarem ligados, valia o esforço.

- Eu te amo. – Falava Jensen sentindo o pênis de Jared lhe tocar a próstata, e cada vez que isso acontecia o loiro puxava o ar com mais esforço, pelo prazer e por ter o peso total do moreno sobre si.

- Eu também amo você. – Disse Jared se retirando de dentro do loiro e o virando de frente para ele, era o sinal que o limite já estava ultrapassado.

Jensen abraçou com as pernas o corpo de Jared o abrigando, enquanto o mesmo lhe tomava a boca abafando os gemidos de ambos quando o moreno penetrou o corpo do loiro com urgência.

Jared se movimentava com força agora, buscando a satisfação do seu corpo e urrava de prazer ao ver que seu companheiro lhe aceitava as investidas, e pedia por mais.

As mãos de Jensen apertavam as costas de Jared, apenas não a feria por causa das unhas curtas que o médico usava.

O êxtase veio forte, a explosão de prazer foi total, a escuridão tomou conta da vista de ambos, o esforço do ato de retardarem o ápice fez com que, sem se desligarem, se entregassem a inconsciência.

Pensilvânia

Misha se dirigia a uma pequena cidade que se localizava na estrada para a Califórnia. Esteve na Filadélfia, Pensilvânia, visitando o hospital psiquiátrico de onde Jake tinha fugido.

Collins estava trabalhando junto com o agente Welling que continuava no mesmo escritório do FBI, Michael Rosembaum foi expulso da corporação pelas burradas que fez no caso de Iron e por agredir um homossexual que o cumprimentou na rua.

Desempregado começou a beber, sua mulher fugiu com outra, levando seus filhos, no momento fazia terapia e sobrevivia com uma pensão do governo que mal dava para se alimentar, consegui por causa de seu estado mental, e pela ajuda de Morgan, pois apesar de não gostar das atitudes do seu ex-agente, sempre se preocupou com todos.

Misha encontrou no quarto de Jack uma revista medica onde existia uma reportagem com Jensen, e pelo estado foi bastante manipulada.

O agente estava preocupado, pois mesmo depois de dois anos o ex-ajudante de xerife não conseguiu esquecer o médico.

Em suas terapias o rapaz sempre falava dele primeiro com desejo e logo em seguida tinha de ser dopado, pois gritava pedindo perdão. Durante essas sessões de tratamento puderam descobrir os risco que Jensen correu, pois Jake nas vezes que se aproximou o médico estando este indefeso tinha a intensão de mata-lo, mas devido o imenso desejo que se apossava dele, primeiro se satisfazia o olhando, para depois cumprir o seu intento, mas sempre foi interrompido: Primeiro foi salvo por Ian que chegou na hora, e depois o próprio médico acordou no momento do gozo.

Necrotério

- Boa tarde! Sou o Agente Misha Collins e esse é o Agente Tom Welling. – Disse o moreno para o xerife local, o primeiro a chegar onde o corpo foi encontrado.

- Boa tarde! Sou Xerife Barnnes. – Se apresentou um homem não muito alto, careca, branco e com um grande bigode.

Os dois agentes se encontravam nessa cidade devido o corpo de um caminhoneiro que foi encontrado morto dentro de seu próprio caminhão.

– A carreta que ele dirigia foi encontrada abandonada e sem combustível. Parece que ele dirigiu o veiculo com o motorista morto até onde podia. – Informou o xerife. – Não foi encontrado nenhum dinheiro, indica que foi roubado também, se não fosse por uma marca encontrada, diríamos que foi um simples latrocínio.

Misha levantou o pano que cobria o homem e constatou a marca do versículo bíblico, o mesmo que sempre acompanhou as vítimas de Iron e do enfermeiro do hospital psiquiátrico de onde Jake tinha fugido.

- Então ele tem algum dinheiro e pela direção está indo para a Califórnia, vai demorar chegar por lá, pois esta atravessando o país por terra e é mais demorado, porém mais fácil de se esconder. – Imagens de Jack já estavam espalhadas e divulgadas em jornais e internet. - Espero que possamos captura-lo antes disso. – Comentou Misha pensativo.

N.A.: Vocês sabem o que é Bi-Participativo? Srsrs E Garganta cortada é sempre fatal? Essas e outras respostas nos próximos capítulos!


	31. Chapter 31

Nota Inicial: A maioria do capitulo é um Pov da Jenny, hoje ela tem 9 anos, é um capitulo cheio de doçura, espero que gostem.

Obrigada Anja pela paciência, por todo esse tempo sempre firme e forte. Aguentando lágrimas, risos e TPM! Srsrrs

Minha amada Ivys que mesmo afastada das fics, continua acompanhando o seu presente, ele está se estendendo tanto, mas acho que teremos apenas mais dois capítulos.

Jared acordou com o telefone do quarto tocando, demorou um pouco para levantar, ainda estava deitado sobre o corpo do loiro, que o abraçava. Dessa maneira Jensen acordou, mas ficou quieto. – Alô? – Perguntou o moreno ainda sonolento quando conseguiu atender.

- Por que vocês não atendem o celular? – Perguntava Mackenzie nervosa. – Estou ligando a um bom tempo, a Jenny esta começando a chorar aqui.

- Me deixa falar com ela. – Pediu Jared. – Minha princesa, não precisa se preocupar, nos estamos bem. – Pausa. – Desculpa, porém chegamos cansados e dormimos, os celulares ficaram na sala. – Jared sorriu, mesmo preocupado com a criança, ao lembrar que deveriam estar jogados na porta de entrada e o motivo deles estarem lá.

- Pai Jensen está bem? Ele ainda está de mau humor? – Perguntou a criança já calma.

- Ele está ótimo, feliz da vida. – Jared sorriu ao ver o Jensen fazendo um careta de dor quando este tentou se mexer. – Passa para sua tia. – Jared pediu para Mackenzie trazer pizzas, pois nem tinham almoçado, Jensen estava em jejum desde o dia anterior.

- Não vai levantar para tomar banho? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo depois que desligou o telefone.

- Acho que a única parte que posso mexer do meu corpo são os olhos. – Respondeu Jensen se mantendo imóvel.

- Por mim tudo bem, adoro quando você revira os olhos. Só de pensar já estou ficando duro. – Disse brincando.

- Pois se mantenha mole! – Disse Jensen, tentando se levantar.

- Deixa lhe ajudar. – Falou Jared que abraçou o corpo nu do marido. – Desse jeito é difícil ficar mole. – Riu pelo bico do marido. - Não quer um banho de banheira?

- Adoraria, mas a Jenny logo chegará, uma ducha quente está de bom tamanho. – Jensen foi caminhando devagar para o banheiro, não pela relação sexual, mas aguentar 1,93 m de musculo dormindo sobre si, não é muito fácil. Porém não reclamava, adorava quando isso acontecia.

Mackenzie trouxe duas pizzas família, sabia o quanto o cunhado comia, Jensen estava com mais fome do que pensava, tanto que roubou um pedaço da Jenny quando ela se distraiu sintonizando a tv.

- Quem comeu a minha pizza. – Falou a menina quando não encontrou o seu pedaço no prato.

- Pai Jared! – Acusou o moreno por ser mais guloso, de boca cheia Jared não conseguia se defender, enquanto Jensen de boca cheia tentava não se entalar com a comida. – Não acredito! Pai Jensen, você não era assim. – Reclamou à menina fazendo um bico, ela aos poucos pegava alguns trejeitos do Jensen e do Jared. Mack deu o seu pedaço para a criança e se despediu do grupo.

- Amanhã, estarei aqui para ajudar com as malas. – Disse irmã de Jensen. – E Jared você já abusou suficiente do meu irmão, pensa que não percebi. – Falou baixinho rindo dando um beijo em seu rosto. – Tchau maninho! – Saiu depois de beijar o loiro e a Jenny.

- Vamos para o quarto da Jenny. – Disse Jensen, pois queria colocar a filha para dormir e isso só aconteceria se fossem todos juntos.

Jensen se sentou na cama de solteiro da menina enquanto esta se agasalhava em seu colo, já pensando em uma maneira de ficar acordada e assim reparar o loiro e ter certeza que ele ficaria bem.

Jared se sentou em uma poltrona perto da cama, com um livro na mão, A Bela e a Fera. Jensen logo dormiu ao som da voz do moreno, e Jenny ficou perdida em suas lembranças e pensamentos.

Aqui no colo de Jensen observando ele dormir, quando eu deveria ser ao contrário e ouvindo a voz do Jared, recordo a minha vida com eles, tantas coisas aconteceram e parece que ainda vão acontecer muitas. Queria que fossem só coisas boas, mas aprendi que infelizmente não é assim.

**Jenny Pov. Flash back**

A maior alegria da minha vida foi quando Jensen chegou ao orfanato para me trazer de vez para morar com ele. Claro que já estava feliz desde que o conheci, pois encontrei alguém que me amava. A dor que senti quando tive de ir embora de Iron foi horrível pensei que ia morrer, ainda bem que não, pois logo soube que ele ia ser meu pai.

Não lembro muito dos meus pais, eu era muito pequena para isso, porém Deus, esse Deus que me apresentaram esses tempos, não o outro – daquele eu não gosto, me tirou os meus pais – mas esse novo, me deu o Jensen e o Jared.

Lembro o dia em que eles foram me buscar a primeira vez para passear, e ai soube que teria dois pais, e não um pai e uma mãe. Não entendi qual era o problema disso, principalmente quando em um sábado a Samantha, a assistente social responsável pelo meu caso, chegou dizendo que os dois não podiam me ver, por causa de um juiz, que não queria deixar eles me adotarem, comecei a chorar.

- Calma meu amor! – Dizia a Sam enquanto limpava as minhas lágrimas. – Vou leva-la para tomar um sorvete.

- Não quero sorvete! Quero o Jensen e o Jared! – Gritei querendo escapar estava com raiva e triste.

- Você quer sim! Um sorvete de flocos! – Disse Sam firme. Quando ela falou 'sorvete de flocos' uma esperança de ver o Jensen nasceu em mim, e mesmo sem vontade de tomar sorvete a segui.

- Jensen! – Gritei e corri para seus braços ao vê-lo quando entrei na sorveteria. Abracei o Jared, vou dizer a verdade: eu gostava muito do xerife, mas ainda não o amava como agora.

- Oi. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, mas eu sabia que ele estava triste o seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos verdes mais lindos do mundo. E Jared também, parecia até que tinha chorado, nesse tempo que estou com eles, descobrir que ele é o chorão de todos, até mais do que eu.

Tivemos outros encontros escondidos, sempre com a ajuda da Sam, que arrumava casais amigos dela, fingindo que queriam me adotar e me levavam para passear. Mas na verdade era para sair com o Jensen e o Jared, nas despedidas dávamos um abraço triplo, com gosto de saudade, com vontade de nunca nos separarmos.

Quando Jensen foi me buscar, o orfanato estava fechando para visitas, se ele demorasse um pouquinho, somente no outro dia poderia ir com ele, ainda bem que deu tempo. Já íamos fazer um ano que nos conhecíamos.

Conheci o meu quarto, nunca me mostraram nada. Sempre diziam que veria ou saberia como era no dia em que fosse definitivamente morar com eles.

Quase tive um ataque do coração. Meu quarto era de princesa, a cama macia, bonecas, brinquedos de tudo quanto é jeito, até carros de controle remoto. Apesar de hoje achar que esses carrinhos eram deles, pois para eu poder pilota-los é uma briga. Mas geralmente consigo, eles fazem tudo por mim, para me verem feliz.

Chorei de alegria ao ver o Retalho, mas esse gato sabe que o dono dele é o Jensen, ele vem para o meu quarto apenas quando o Jared o coloca para fora. Esse meu pai é tão ciumento, até do gato.

Com dois pais a minha maior dificuldade foi saber como chama-los. Resolvi que seria pai para ambos e colocava o nome para explicar quem é quem, ficou melhor assim sem brigas ou ciúmes.

Quando eles disseram que seria difícil ser filha de dois homens casados entre si, realmente não entendi. Mas nós formamos o grupo dos mosqueteiros, e sabíamos que cuidaríamos sempre um do outro, por isso nem me preocupei. Mas logo descobrir que eles estavam certos, na minha segunda semana na escola.

- Bom dia, Sr. Ackles. Sou a mãe do Erik, sexta-feira será o aniversário dele, sei que está em cima da hora, mas conhecemos a Jenny apenas essa semana, porém gostaríamos muito que ela fosse, acho que foi amor a primeira vista. – Disse a Sra. Milton, ela me olhava encantada, e mais encantada ficou quando conheceu meu pai, porém esse encantamento durou até o dia em que ela conheceu o meu outro pai.

Dois dias depois, quinta feira.

- Pai! – Gritei ao ver Jared saindo do seu carro, era o primeiro dia em que ele ia me buscar.

- Jenny! – Chamou a Sra. Milton. – Seu pai não é outro?

- Eu tenho dois pais! – Falei e todo mundo ao redor ficou em silêncio

- Pai, essa é a Sra. Milton, é na casa dela que será a festa amanhã. – Disse alegremente.

- Prazer, sou o Sr. Padalecki, mas pode me chamar de Jared. – Estendendo a mão que foi ignorada.

- Sr. Padalecki, eu lamento informar que a festa foi cancelada. – Disse a mulher de maneira séria.

- Claro que foi. – Pai Jared respondeu sério também, percebi que ele ficou chateado, não entendi por que.

- Poxa! Mas eu trago o teu presente amanhã. – Disse para o Erik que quis chorar, parece que ele não sabia que não ia ter mais festa.

- Não é necessário Jenny. Obrigada. – Disse a mãe dele.

- Mas já está comprado. – Respondi.

- Venha Jenny, temos que pegar o teu outro pai, vamos jantar no shopping. – Disse Jared mais sério ainda.

- O que aconteceu? Você está meio triste. – Falei quando entramos no carro.

- Nada! – Ele disse sorrindo, mas as covinhas não apareceram.

Depois disso as coisas mudaram. Meus colegas que sempre estavam sempre cuidando de mim, pois era a mais nova, estava adiantada, com oitos anos na quarta série, deixaram de falar comigo, meu único amigo era o JR, filho do Dr. Malik. Mas também ninguém falava com ele, por que era negro.

No final de tudo fui parar na diretoria e o Erik, na enfermaria, até rimou!

- Sr. Padalecki, a escola o chamou aqui, por que a Jenny agrediu um coleguinha, pelo motivo de ter dito que os pais dela eram gays. – Dizia o diretor.

- Não foi por isso! – Gritei interrompendo a conversa, sabia que isso era errado, porém mais errado estava o diretor que não contava toda a verdade. – Conta tudo! – Continuei. Mesmo recebendo um olhar sério do homem.

- Gostaria de saber todos os fatos diretor Holston. – Disse meu pai de maneira séria.

- Onde esta o Sr. Ackles? – Perguntou o diretor.

- Está chegando. – Respondeu Jared.

- Prefiro conversar com os dois. – Disse o diretor. – O senhor pode esperar lá fora.

- Ok – Disse Jared, se o diretor soubesse o perigo de morte que ele correu naquele momento. – Venha Jenny.

- A menina fica aqui dentro, ela está de castigo. – Disse o Sr. Holston.

- De maneira alguma, a minha filha sai daqui comigo. – Disse Jared sem se abalar.

- Sr. Padalecki acredito que se isso acontecer, a sua filha terá de ser transferida para uma outra escola.

- Não se preocupe, começarei agora mesmo adiantando as papeladas. – E pegando na minha mão se retirou da sala para esperar o Jensen. Meu pai Jared bufava de raiva, dava para sentir. – Agora me conta, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou depois de contar até dez, mas acho que foi mais.

- Ele disse que meus pais eram gays. Eu não liguei. Pois é verdades, ninguém bate nos outros por falar a verdade, certo pai? – Perguntei ansiosa.

- Certo. – Ele concordou sorrindo.

- Mas ai ele me empurrou, cai sentada. – Parei de contar, pois Jensen chegou e tive de repetir a história. – Cair sentada e quando levantei parti para cima dele. Muito fraco, dei apenas um soco no nariz dele e o babaca foi chorando, minha mão doeu e nem chorei.

- Boa tarde. – Falou um homem, que parecia com raiva. – Sou o Sr. Milton, pai do Erik, sua filha quebrou o nariz do meu filho. E apontou para o meu ex-colega que estava agarrado na saia da mãe, com o curativo no nariz. – A despesa será por conta de vocês e pedirei a expulsão de sua filha imediatamente, pois aqui é uma escola de família.

O Jared segurou as pernas do Jensen que ele ia dar um chute certeiro na cara do Sr. Milton, até fechei os olhos.

O diretor nos chamou nessa hora.

- Eu ia dar apenas uma suspensão para a Jenny, mas como vocês optaram pela transferência, a documentação dela esta aqui, claro que com ressalvas do seu comportamento. – Disse o Sr. Holston.

- Espero que essas ressalvas, sejam retiradas de qualquer documentação, caso contrário os meus advogados irão lhe procurar. – Disse Jensen.

Imediatamente o Sr. Holston mandou refazer a documentação. – Sr. Ackles e Sr. Padackles, aconselho que na próxima escola, não se apresentem como um casal, e assim a sua filha pode quem saber fazer amigos, e não ficar sozinha como aconteceu nessa semana.

- Mas eu tinha um amigo. – Será possível que esse homem vive mentindo, pensei.

- O amigo dela era o Charles Malik JR., que é um excluído. É isso que os senhores querem para a sua filha, que ela seja uma excluída? – Perguntou o Sr. Holston.

- Prefiro que ela seja uma excluída a uma filha da... – Jensen me olhou e parou de falar. – Uma filha preconceituosa. – Sinto que não era isso que ele ia dizer.

- Por que ninguém fala com o JR? – Perguntou Jared curioso.

- Por que ele é negro. – Respondeu Erik, e todos olharam para ele e para a mãe, que também era negra, ele era branco por causa do pai.

- Mas tua mãe é negra. – Falei surpresa.

- Não é não! – Gritou o Erik que me empurrou, apenas não cair por me apoiei na perna do Jensen, que me segurou. Ia quebrar ainda mais a cara dele.

- Não, meu amor, pode machucar sua mão. – Disse meu pai loiro. – Eu espero que a minha filha nunca renegue ou tenha vergonha de mim ou do meu marido, por sermos gays. Pelo olhar da Sra. Milton, acredito que isso deva doer bastante.

- Eu nunca ensinei o meu filho a ter preconceito com raça, e no caso de vocês, essa relação é um pecado as vistas de Deus, por isso pedi para se afastar da Jenny. – Justificou a mulher com tristeza, mas achando que estava correta na educação do filho.

- Acho engraçado, vocês justificarem os preconceitos, usando a palavra de Deus, e sempre me pergunto, onde você usam aquelas tipo: Amar ao próximo como si mesmo ou Não julgueis para não serem julgados, essas não tem valor? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Quando ensinamos aos nossos filhos algum tipo de preconceito, deixamos o coração deles aberto para deixarem de respeitar a diferença – Falou Jared. – E isso pode fazer que reneguem a sim mesmos.

Os pais de Erick ficaram calados e de cabeça baixa.

A secretária entrou e entregou as papeladas para o diretor e meu pai Jared releu e mostrou para o Jensen.

- Vamos amores. – Disse Jensen chamando o meu pai Jared e pegando na minha mão. – Se for necessário o Medical Center of Califórnia, está disponível para examinar e tratar do Erik, por minha conta.

- Pais, me desculpem. – Pedi.

- Por que meu amor? – Disse Jared.

- Por que vocês sempre dizem que com violência não se resolve as coisas. – Eu falei.

- É verdade. Por isso vai receber um castigo. Pequeno, mas infelizmente terá de ser assim, sabe que errou? Certo? – Falou Jensen.

- Jensen... – O pai Jared queria ficar do meu lado, mas ele parou apenas com um olhar do Jensen.

- Em casa nos conversamos. – Falou Jensen que apertou a mão do Jared, levando-a até o volante junto com a dele, e mesmo triste por que vou ficar de castigo, sorrio. Eles são muito fofos juntos.

Entrei em casa e esperei a sentença. Não somente eu, mas o meu pai Jared também. – Jantar no quarto, só por hoje, tudo bem? – Jensen perguntou.

- Tudo pai. Mas você está com raiva de mim? – Perguntei. Jantar sozinha no quarto eu aguentava, mas saber que eles poderiam se magoar ou ficar com raiva me doía muito.

- Não. – Falou Jensen que me pegou no colo e me levou para o meu quarto onde me deu um beijo antes de sair. – Está tudo bem! – Depois desse carinho me acalmei.

Na hora do jantar vi que a minha educação estava perdida, os dois entraram com pizza, refrigerante e sorvete.

- Não estou de castigo? – Perguntei.

- Claro que está! – Jensen falou sério, mas aquele brilho lindo nos olhos verdes me fez sorrir. – Pensa que vai sair daqui? Só amanhã pela manhã, quando for conhecer uma nova escola.

- Já arranjou outra escola? – Perguntei tão desolada que todos riram. – Vocês são rápidos!

Depois do jantar, Jensen cantou para mim até eu dormir, mas antes de adormecer completamente ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Eu te amo minha princesa. Sempre estarei do seu lado. Lembre-se que agora você não esta mais sozinha.

E realmente desde que vim morar aqui, nunca mais me senti sozinha, mesmo quando o Jensen está de plantão e o Jared trabalhando em pesquisas e não volta para casa, tenho os meus tios, avós, primos e a Missouri que veio de Iron trabalhar com o meu pai Jensen no hospital, mas preferiu ficar tomando conta de mim.

A nova escola era bem mais legal que a primeira, eles trabalhavam a diferença e não aceitava bullying de nenhum tipo, sob a condição de expulsão.

- Oi! Meu nome é Jenny. – Disse me apresentando no primeiro dia de aula. – Esses são meus pais: Jensen e Jared.

- Bom dia, sou Jensen Ackles. – ele é muito fofo todo tímido. – Sou o médico cirurgião do Medical Center of Califórnia, e estou muito feliz por conhecer vocês.

- Bom dia, sou Jared Padalecki. – Esse meu pai é exibido , estava todo sorriso. – Sou professor-pesquisador do Aquário de São Francisco, e posso leva-los a um passeio nos tanques dos tubarões e golfinhos, é só a escola marcar comigo.

A criançada gritava feliz, queria ir naquela hora mesmo, foi preciso à professora falar alto.

- Sr. Ackles o que o senhor pode oferecer para gente? – Perguntou um garoto de óculos, que depois vim saber que se chamava Harry.

- Injeção? - Jensen perguntou sem graça, e deu um sorriso amarelo quando todo mundo fez um 'Ahhh' bem grande.

- Eu sou Charles Malick JR., mas me chamem de JR. – Esse é meu pai Charles Malik, chefe do pai da Jenny, eu não tenho mãe e queria muito ter ou outro pai legal igual ao meu, igual a Jenny.

- Eu também tenho dois pais. – Gritou um garoto.

- E eu duas mães. – Disse outra menina.

- Bom dia, sou Charles Malick, trabalho com médico chefe do pronto socorro do Medical Center of Califórnia, e nesse setor sou o chefe do pai da Jenny e sou eu que libero as injeções.

O pai Jensen contou para o pai do JR que ninguém falava com ele na escola e por isso o Dr. Malick o retirou da outra escola e resolveu colocar na mesma da minha, tivemos sorte era as duas últimas vagas para a quarta série.

Um mês depois foram chamados de novo na escola, mas eu não fui culpada outra vez. Encontrei um cachorrinho e nesse dia o pai da Mary que ia nos levar de volta para casa, na escola existia um sistema que os pais levavam os filhos e os colegas de uma rota para escola e o outro trazia de volta.

- Jenny, sou alérgico a pelo de animal, você não pode levar o cachorrinho. – Ele disse. - O deixe aqui, passa muita gente e logo ele encontra um novo dono.

- Mas eu o quero para mim. – Falei.

- Mas será que teus pais vão querer? – Perguntou o Sr. Rodrigues.

- Vão sim! – Eu sabia que o Jared ia, eu o ouvi cobrando do Jensen dois cachorros, parece que foi uma promessa de casamento, não entendi direito.

- Vou ligar para o teu pai. – O Jensen não pode atender, somente o Jared, que pediu para a diretora ficar comigo até ele chegar.

- Olha pai! Olha que eu achei! – Mostrei um lindo filhote os olhos do Jared brilharam era um Akita Americano estava todo encardido, mas dava para ver que teria lindo pelos brancos. – Podemos ficar com ele?

- Claro! – Disse Jared sorrindo para o cachorrinho. – Ele é lindo. Obrigada Sr. Willys.

- Tudo bem! Boa tarde Sr. Padalecki, tchau Jenny. Lembre-se que é mais uma responsabilidade. – Acho engraçado; os adultos falarem isso para gente, era mais fácil dizer: você que vai limpar o coco dele.

- Eu sei Sr. Willys, obrigada! – Sabia de nada, queria o meu cachorro. - Jenny, temos dois problemas. – Jared falou assim que saímos da escola.

- Quais? – Perguntei, mas quando cheguei ao carro percebi a janela com vidro baixo e um cachorro amarrado no banco traseiro. – Pai! Que lindo!

- Linda, é uma garota, eu a achei no caminho do trabalho, o teu pai disse que eu poderia arranjar um cachorro e depois outro, dois de uma vez ele achava que poderia causar problemas. – Falava Jared.

- E agora? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Olhar de cachorrinho perdido. – disse Jared sorrindo na certeza que ficaríamos com os dois. – Vamos ao veterinário, um bom banho e vacinas.

- OI! Dr. Sheppard. – Mark Sheppard, era o medico veterinário do Retalho.

- Boa tarde, mas o que temos aqui? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Dois irmãos para o Retalho. – Disse alegremente.

- Será que o Retalho vai curtir esses irmãos? – Perguntou o médico se divertindo e examinando a Sadie, foi o nome escolhido para a cadela que Jared encontrou. – Vejo que a menina está magra, devido os maus tratos e por viver na rua, mas me parece bem, vamos fazer uns exames, dar um bom banho e vaciná-la, o mesmo para o rapazinho aqui. – Disse pegando o filhote do meu colo.

- Flocos. – Respondi.

- Nome fofinho, vamos leva-lo para o banho também. – Sheppard entrou nos deixando na sala de espera.

Quando ele voltou, os cachorros pareciam outros. – Agora é só cuidar direitinho, aqui esta o cartão de vacina, com o dia da volta. O Dr. Ackles sabe desses dois cachorrinhos?

- Não, será uma surpresa. – Respondi feliz com o Flocos no colo.

- Parece que termos uma noite de surpresas. – Disse o veterinário.

- Por quê? – perguntou Jared.

- Cachorros e mais cachorros igual a grandes surpresas. – Respondeu de maneira estranha, mas sorrindo.

Quando o Jensen chegou, estávamos sentados nos degraus, cada um segurando um cachorro, e no olhar um caprichado olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Que temos aqui? – Perguntou Jensen bem sério, às vezes penso que o pai Jared tem medo de levar umas palmadas.

- Eu achei esse cachorrinho na escola. – Respondi.

- Eu achei essa no caminho do trabalho. – Falou o Jared olhando com expectativa para Jensen.

- As pessoas estão muito descuidadas. – Disse Jensen se dirigindo ao carro. – Acredita que achei esse também. – E um lindo cachorrinho todo branco e fofo dentro de uma gaiola de transporte. – Este é o Icarus.

- Ele é lindo! Pai! Me dá! Deixa eu segurar! Por favor. – Pirei com Icarus.

- Você passou no Dr. Sheppard? - Perguntou Jared.

- Ele passou o dia lá na clinica veterinária. Não podia leva-lo para o hospital e queria fazer surpresa. – Disse Jensen enquanto soltava o Icarus e colocava no meu colo.

- Então está explicado. – E Jared contou sobre a nossa visita.

Os três cachorros ficaram amigos instantaneamente, o problema foi o Retalho, não aceitava os irmãos. Mas aos poucos foram conquistando o gato que adorava receber umas lambidas. E isso os cachorros faziam demais.

O único animal que o meu pai Jensen não me permitiu ficar, mesmo comigo implorando, chorando, fazendo promessas, chantagem e birra, foi uma jiboia albina, ganhei do tio Misha, ele apreendeu uma carga de animais silvestres e entre eles estava esse filhote de cobra.

- Não Jenny! – Disse Jensen. Eu não acreditava que minhas lágrimas não estavam o convencendo. – Misha, você devia ter me ligado perguntando! Pode devolver, tenho certeza que lá vão fazer o melhor.

- Mas é um animal tão lindo. – Disse o tio Misha. – E não posso devolver!

- Por quê? – perguntou Jensen.

- Por que não. – Respondeu Misha olhando para o lado.

- O FBI não sabe que você pegou essa cobra? – Jensen estava surpresa, pois o tio era um dos agentes mais honestos que ele conhecia, vivia dizendo isso, foi uma decepção.

- Não! Quando levaram os animais, não a viram, guando voltei ao galpão, ela estava ali perdida e abandonada, lembrei-me da minha princesa. – Falou Misha sorrindo para mim, acho que os anjos devem ser assim.

- Primeiro lugar: A princesa é minha. E segundo lugar: Essa cobra vai ter de sair daqui e em terceiro lugar: Se a história foi desse jeito, acredito que a devolução ocorra sem problemas. – Falou Jensen.

- Pai de um motivo real para não poder ficar com a Mimi. – Disse, eu já estava apegada.

- Ela é uma cobra. – Disse Jensen.

- Isso eu sei, mas não é você que condena preconceitos. – Falei.

- Tudo bem, sabe que uma jiboia cresce muito, ela mata apertando a vítima e depois a come. Logo ela estará grande suficiente para comer o Retalho e o Icarus, e depois a Sade e logo em seguida você. – Explicou Jensen.

- Eu? – perguntei olhando assustada para aquele animalzinho que se encontrava enrolada no meu braço, e algo a fez começar a aperta. – Tá apertando. – falei e o tio Misha veio em meu socorro.

- Não disse? – Falou Jensen, feliz, pois tinha provado a sua teoria. – Depois de te engulir, vai pegar o Jared e depois eu.

- Mas depois dela me comer, ainda vai ficar com ela? – perguntei.

- Claro, já estarei apegado. – respondeu meu pai sem hesitar.

- Ai que ele vai gostar mesmo dela, pois estará enorme quando isso acontecer. – disse o tio Misha que recebeu um olhar mortal de meu pai, não entendi por que!

- Jensen, ela não vai crescer tão rápido assim, a deixa ficar um pouquinho? – pediu Misha. – para onde ela vai?

- Leva ela para tua casa. – respondeu meu pai.

- Em casa mesmo não. – Disse Tio Kane que tinha acabado de chegar, junto com o Jared.

- Que exemplar lindo. – Disse Jared.

- Aqui ela não vai ficar. – Cortou o pai Jensen.

- Não vai mesmo. – Confirmou Jared. – Vou leva-la para um lugar onde será criada de maneira correta e segura. - E assim eu perdi a minha cobra, mas depois que ela apertou meu braço, já não estava muito empolgada com a ideia de criá-la.

São tantas lembranças, posso dizer que tenho uma família maravilhosa, dois pais lindos, três cachorros e um gato. E agora isso estar ameaçado por que o meu pai Jensen é lindo.

Nunca vi alguém ter de morrer por que é lindo.

Flash Back e Jenny Pov Off

- Está rindo de que? – perguntou Jared me fazendo voltar para a realidade.

- Estava lembrando algumas coisas e você esta babando olhando para o pai Jensen. – Disse Jenny. – 'Tá com cara de bobão!

- Me respeita moleca! – Disse Jared, mas sem perder o ar apaixonado, pois não conseguia deixar de olhar para o rosto do marido, o moreno sentia que podia ficar o resto da vida admirando Jensen.

- O deixa ficar comigo hoje, por favor, ele já dormindo, se o colocar no colo, vai acordar sempre acorda. – Pediu a Jenny, mas a menina já sabia a resposta.

- A cama é pequena, no nosso quarto ele dorme mais confortável. – Disse Jared tentando pegar com jeito o Jensen para não acorda-lo.

- Poxa pai é só uma noite longe dele, que coisa. – Falou Jenny com a mão na cintura.

- Meu amor, cada segundo longe dele é muito, basta o tempo que temos de ficar separados. – Respondeu colocando o loiro no ombro, que por milagre não acordou. Jenny sorriu com a resposta. Achava perfeito o amor dos pais e sonhava que um dia também teria alguém assim para amar.

Jared caminhou para a porta do quarto e Jensen levantou a cabeça piscando para a menina mostrando que estava acordado.

- Esses meus pais! – Jenny falou baixinho e sorriu esquecendo um pouco as sérias preocupações que povoavam a sua cabecinha.

Jared inocentemente depositou Jensen na cama o ajeitou com carinho, e se deitou ao lado do loiro.

- Te peguei! – Disse Jensen montando em cima de um Jared agradavelmente surpreso. – Sabe que aquele sono na cama da Jenny, foi revigorante? Acho que vou devolver o tratamento de hoje à tarde. – E o loiro tomou posse da boca do moreno abafando os primeiro gemidos daquela noite.

Do outro lado do país, um rapaz alugou um quarto no motel que existia ao fundo do posto de gasolina na beira de uma estrada esquecida depois da construção da rodovia principal. O atendente nem o olhou ao entregar a chave, estava com muito sono para se incomodar com um hospede perdido naquele fim de mundo.

O rapaz olhou no espelho e viu que sua barba e bigode estava crescendo, ficou satisfeito, era um bom disfarce, examinou suas roupas recém-compradas e percebeu que não chamaria muita atenção. O dinheiro roubado do caminhoneiro estava ajudando bastante.

Deitado na cama retirou de dentro da carteira uma foto do Jensen que foi recortada de uma revista médica, estava uma pouco amassada, gasta e com vincos profundos, pois a guardava dentro de seu sapato para ninguém pegar. Mas mesmo assim dava para se deliciar com beleza do loiro.

E olhando para aquela imagem retirou o seu membro de dentro da boxer, e começou uma lenta masturbação, sussurrando o nome do loiro, quando chegou ao orgasmo, assim como das outras vezes se ajoelhou e pediu perdão a Deus, prometendo livrar o mundo de tão doce pecado.

N.A.: Próximo capitulo teremos os pais de Jared! Srsrrs

Reviews não logados

HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES

Obrigada pelo carinho, realmente o Jensen e o Jared merecem serfelizes, na verdade eles são, mas a vida nunca é só alegria, tem situações que infelizmente acontecem.

O Jake estava preso, mas o enfermeiro pensou com a cabeça de baixo ai sobrou para o loiro.

O Misha está atrás do taradão! Srsrsr

Esse capítulo foi sobre a Jenny e próximo será sobre o pai de Jared como ele encara essas coisas.

Vai ter algumas coisas antes do final! Srrs Aguarde.

Mil beijos!

Comentários da beta:

(Não discutir e sair rápido: solução pra tudo! Essa menina é um gênio!) Sobre o cachorrinho.

(Esse dois são pais ótimos!) Sobre o castigo de Jensen.

(vai Jenny!) Quando ela bate no menino.

(Claro... Ciúmes... é!) O Jared com ciúmes do Retalho.

(Mentira! Ele só é sensível!) Sobre o Jared ser chorão.


	32. Chapter 32

Editado: Não coloquei o fato de o atraso ser culpa da minha anja! Ssrrsrsr Meu lema: Consciência limpa você tem quando encontra alguém para levar a culpa! Brincadeira gente a Anja é a única que me aguenta como escritora! Beijos, Linda e obrigada!

Jared acordou sentindo umas lambidas no rosto.

- Sade, sai! Eu gosto de acordar assim com beijos, mas não os teus. - Reclamou o moreno sorrindo. - Por falar nisso, onde está o meu doutor? - Falou sonolento. - Jensen? - Chamou um pouco mais alto.

- Estou aqui! Já que tenho de viajar, vou arrumar a minhas malas e as suas. - Respondeu Jensen de dentro do closet, que tomava todo um lado do quarto. Seus amigos diziam que só assim eles pareciam que eram gays mesmo, pela quantidade de roupas e sapatos.

- Estou com saudades. - Disse Jared da porta, examinando com atenção o corpo nu do marido, tocando no membro que começava a endurecer.

- Dá para perceber a tua saudade, e ela está enorme. - Falou Jensen passando a língua pelos lábios, olhando com desejo para o membro agora totalmente ereto do marido.

- E não quer matar essa saudade? - Perguntou Jared de maneira rouca, nem parecia que tinham se amado até tarde da noite.

- Claro. - Respondeu o loiro se aproximando com o andar elegante de um tigre, olhando no rosto bonito do moreno, fixando em seus olhos na boca fina e rosada de Jared que a entreabriu esperando o beijo que não demorou acontecer. - Eu te amo. – Disse Jensen depois de separar seus lábios dos de Jared. – Quero você. – Na voz uma urgência, uma ordem, um carinho, sensações se misturavam, e todas aqueciam o corpo do moreno que virou de costas e se empinou, se oferecendo ao loiro.

- Eu também te amo e sou todo teu, a hora que quiser. – Falou Jared, lhe olhando por cima do ombro.

Jensen passou os braços pela cintura de Jared, colocando seu corpo no dele, lhe mordeu a nuca, começou a passear pelo tórax definido do moreno com as mãos, enquanto iniciava a penetração, pois o corpo amado estava pronto para lhe receber, por terem feito amor na noite anterior.

Jared gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, ao sentir a primeira estocada. Jensen aspirou o perfume da pele do outro e de olhos fechados começou a se movimentar, acertando o ponto de prazer do parceiro todas as vezes que a penetração ia mais fundo. Jensen repetia de maneira incansável o quanto o amava e não queria perde-lo.

Jared logo se derramou, ao sentir as mãos de Jensen em seu membro o bombeando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas recebidas, e ao se contrair fez com que o loiro se gozasse dentro dele.

Jared sentindo as pernas bambas foi deslizando junto à porta, levando consigo Jensen, que não queria se desligar do moreno. Assim ficaram deitados no carpete do quarto se recuperando do ato de amor.

- Vamos tomar banho. – Disse Jared depois deles recuperem mais o fôlego, Jensen sorriu. – Banho. Entendeu? – Repetiu o moreno, pois percebeu que o marido estava com pensamentos menos inocentes do que um simples banho juntos.

- Mas... – Tentou argumentar o loiro, mas foi impedido por um beijo longo e apaixonado, onde Jared tentou mostrar para ele que tudo ia acabar bem. Apesar de se amarem sempre e de maneira constante, o moreno sabia que aqueles atos, no momento, não eram apenas de paixão e amor, mas o desespero, o medo estava presente em cada uma das vezes que eles se amaram desde a notícia da fuga de Jake.

No banho apenas namoraram, se tocando enquanto se lavavam, rindo e trocando declarações de amor, coisa que nunca se cansavam de fazer, quando não era com palavras, os olhares falavam por si.

- Você nem me falou que seus pais iriam conosco. – Disse Jensen depois de tomar café, onde Jared comunicou que tinham de ir buscar Gerald e Sharon no aeroporto.

- Esqueci. Estava com tanto empenho de te fazer aceitar os meus planos. – Jared sorriu dando um selinho no loiro, fazendo Jenny revirar os olhos.

– Cada vez gosto mais do seu plano. Muitas babás, isso é bom. – Jensen falava com um sorriso mostrando que várias ideias existiam na sua mente.

- Meus planos sempre são perfeitos. – Disse Jared também sorrindo.

- Ei! Não pensem que vão se livrar de mim. – Exclamou Jenny, entendendo o que os pais queriam dizer.

- Se livrar de você? Nunca. – Disse Jensen, fazendo um rosto no cômico e virando o rosto para não rir.

- Isso nem me passou pela ideia. – Jared fez a mesma coisa do marido.

- Hum... – Bufou a menina de braços cruzados, batendo o pezinho e fazendo bico. Fazendo com que ambos caíssem na gargalhada.

- Vem, vamos nos arrumar. – Chamou Jensen.

- Quero colo. – Disse a menina. – Tenho de aproveitar enquanto não sou tão grande. – Falou assim que se viu nos braços do loiro. – Logo estarei sendo carregada como um saco de batatas.

- Você nunca será um saco de batatas, pois é o nosso bebê. – Disse Jensen embalando a garota.

- Não sou mais bebê! Sou quase uma mocinha. – Reclamou Jenny. – Logo estarei namorando.

- Namorando? Você apenas vai começar a namorar com 30 anos. – Falou Jared

- 30? Da última vez era 20. – Falou a menina desanimada.

- Jenny minha princesa, acredito que 35 anos sejam uma boa idade para começar a namorar. – Disse Jensen.

- Acho que vou ficar calada, senão só caso com 100 anos. – Jenny deu a sentença fazendo o biquinho igual do Jensen.

- Gerald você vai dormir a viagem toda? – Perguntou Sharon, que não pregou os olhos a noite toda. Nunca conseguia dormir em avião algum, mesmo com viagens longas, e sempre se irritava com o marido, que tentava acompanhar a esposa, mas o sono sempre o vencia.

- Em vez de reclamar devia ter feito o mesmo. Agora vai dormir o dia inteiro e não vai me deixar descansar durante a viagem para o Havaí, estou até vendo. – Reclamou Gerald. – A sorte é que eu te amo e você é linda. Ao dizer isso Sharon sorriu e se aconchegou ao marido, em duas horas estariam junto ao filho, não podia estar mais feliz.

- E pensar que se me dissesse que eu estaria viajando para o Havaí com Jared e o marido há dois anos, te mandaria exorcizar. - Gerald riu e abraçou a esposa e deixou se levar pelas lembranças.

Flash Back – Gerald Padalecki Pov.

O dia em que virei de costas para o meu filho foi o pior dia da minha vida. Superou o momento em que o médico disse qual era a doença da Sharon. Apesar da minha frieza, estava derrotado por dentro e não imaginei que podia ficar pior.

- Sr. Padalecki, me desculpe, mas a Sra. Havelle está chamando-o lá embaixo e diz que é urgente. – Meu coração apertou quando ouvir isso da Sra. Smith, nossa secretária do lar.

- O que foi Helen? – Perguntei ao ver a mulher aflita e chorando, me desesperei ao ouvir o nome da Jared. – O que aconteceu com Jared?

- O pegaram. – Meu coração falhou nesse momento eu sabia o que isso significava. - Mas como... Ele ... – A palavra "morreu" ficou presa na minha garganta.

- Teu desejo se realizou? – Olhei para cima e vi Sharon sentada na cadeira de rodas no topo da escada, e sem conseguir encara-la sair porta a fora, totalmente sem rumo, vestido apenas com um roupão por cima do pijama e por sorte estava de meia, apesar de estar com um chinelo. Mas naquele momento não conseguia pensar, apenas andar e tentar fugir dos meus pensamentos.

Descobrir o real significado que apenas damos valor para alguém quando perdemos. Imaginava que Jared estava morto e não me perdoava pelas palavras ditas mais cedo:

"- Não estaria mais triste se estivesse no teu enterro."

Elas chicoteavam meu cérebro me acuando e castigando.

Eu acredito que apesar de raivas e mágoas, quando a morte se faz presente temos essa tendência ao arrependimento. O pior é que não tem jeito, nada consola. A tristeza da perda com o sentimento de culpa quebra qualquer alma, e a minha estava despedaçada. Se eu pudesse daria minha vida por ele.

Não sei por quanto tempo caminhei, quando vi estava no meio da mata, e comecei a sentir que meus pés doíam. Mas nada importava. Continuei andando sem me preocupar com os perigos da noite no local, estava fugindo, apenas parei quando percebi que fugia de mim mesmo. Sentei em uma pedra, devia estar perto de algum riacho, ouvia o som de água corrente.

Sentado ali no escuro, rodeado de criaturas invisíveis aos meus olhos, ouvindo o barulho da água e tentando ignorar a Deus, mergulhei nas lembranças que tinha de Jared.

Ele aos dez anos:

"- Pai, a mamãe foi dormir, mas fiquei acordado para lhe esperar." – Isso sempre acontecia quando eu chegava tarde das visitas à comunidade. Eu era um missionário presente na vida das minhas ovelhas, o mais compreensivo com os pecados cometidos, por tanto o mais procurado. Isso se devia ao fato que a minha criação foi dentro da antiga religião, mudei apenas para casar com Sharon. E nessas horas mesmo cansado me sentia revigorado com o seu sorriso.

- Senhor... Por favor... – Lembro que comecei essa oração e parei, em minha dor não sabia mais como orar, não sabia mais o que era Deus para mim. E voltei para o sorriso do meu filho, o sorriso que naquele momento achava perdido para sempre.

O sorriso do Jared sempre levou alegria a aonde ele ia. Lembrei-me de quando começou a ir comigo nas visitas, os doentes pareciam adquirir novos ânimos, as crianças adoravam e as garotas? Suspiravam, faziam de tudo para chamar atenção, e naquela hora percebi que elas nunca conseguiam.

Em uma ocasião, participei de uma cerimônia matrimonial realizada na Antiga Religião, e Jared disse que gostaria que eu realizasse o casamento dele daquela maneira. Argumentei que não pertencia mais àquela vertente da crença e, que de repente, a mulher com quem ele se casaria podia não aceitar o rito.

Ele ficou calado, pensei que estivesse refletindo uma maneira de convencer sua futura noiva a mudar de ideia, mas hoje sei que aquele casamento mexeu com ele, por que eram dois homens a se casarem.

Quando ele fez 17 anos, o chamei para informar que estava tudo pronto para seu ingresso no seminário, pela primeira vez vi receio em seu olhar, mas ele buscou a coragem que sempre existiu dentro dele.

- Pai, não quero ir para o seminário. – E ele contou quais os seus sonhos para o futuro. No primeiro momento tentei persuadi-lo, mostrando o quanto ele daria um excelente missionário, que a nossa religião precisava de pessoas mais caridosas, menos intolerantes, mais abertas às mudanças do mundo. Se eu soubesse o monstro que me tornaria...

Nada o fez mudar de ideia, e claro como um homem compreensivo que era aceitei, e custeei seus estudos em Biologia, compareci como um pai orgulhoso em sua formatura. Mal ele sabia o que eu estava passando desde a sua partida.

Os outros missionários achavam um absurdo eu permitir meu filho fazer parte de um mundo tão pecaminoso, que Deus ia acertar as contas comigo cedo ou tarde. Mas essas acusações não me atingiam, eu estava feliz, minha família estava bem, tudo estava dando certo.

Quando Jared se especializou em vidas marinhas, percebi que ele não voltaria, dei graças a Deus, afinal ele não teria de enfrentar os preconceitos da comunidade religiosa, principalmente depois que um dos membros, visitando a universidade onde Jared cursava, ouviu algumas histórias sobre a sua homossexualidade.

Essas histórias me incomodavam, mas sempre visei à felicidade dos meus filhos, porém quando a Sharon adoeceu, simplesmente não suportei. Comecei a buscar motivos de tamanho castigo, e aqueles que me condenavam pelas minhas atitudes com Jared, me deram os motivos que procurava para perdoar Deus por ser tão injusto comigo, e quando ele voltou para perto da mãe por causa da maldita doença, exigi dele tudo aquilo que rejeitou.

- Jared, você vai casar e ir para o seminário, como devia ter sido desde sempre. – Disse em sua primeira noite em casa depois de seis anos longe.

- Eu vim para ficar junto da minha mãe, eu não vou partir para longe dela outra vez. – E ele me respondeu assustado com a possibilidade de partida.

- Gerald, o deixe em paz. – E me calei naquele dia, Sharon estava visivelmente frágil, havia tido uma crise, desceu para o jantar por causa do filho.

- Pai, por favor, não quero ir para longe da minha mãe. – Disse Jared em particular, depois do jantar, na biblioteca.

- Jared, sempre deixei você fazer o que quisesse e veja o que deu? Sua mãe ficou doente, uma doença que pensávamos que ela não tinha adquirido, mas os sintomas e o histórico indicam a Doença de Huntington. – Passei as mãos na minha cabeça e lancei a bomba. – Você terá de fazer o exame, para ver se tem o Gene. Seus irmãos deram negativo, o médico acha que você deve ser o positivo, por causa das probabilidades. Eu acho que vai dar positivo por causa de sua vida desregrada, até andar com outros homens ouvi que você fazia, isso é verdade?

- Se for? – Louco de preocupação, descontei toda a minha frustração, pela primeira vez bati em Jared e o expulsei de casa.

No outro dia o procurei no bar da Helen. – Para mostrar que não guardo ressentimento, o cargo de xerife está vago, quero que faça o curso necessário para assumir, enquanto não se decide a ir para a Missão. – Ofereci essa opção me sentindo o mais justos dos pais. – Poderá visitar sua mãe aos domingos.

- Pai? – Vi a dor nos olhos do meu filho e não recuei.

- Jared, Deus é justo e sempre faz o certo. Se isso aconteceu era para você voltar para a sua família e seguir o seu destino real, acredito que colocará a mão na consciência e fará o certo. Pela sua mãe e principalmente por sua alma. – A partir desse dia fiz de tudo para ele voltar ao seio da religião, se tornar um missionário e casar com uma das moças do nosso núcleo.

Quando Jared disse que estava namorando a Genevieve vibrei de felicidade, e os assassinatos começaram. Foi como um aviso que eu estava certo nas minhas ações e elas me levaram até aquele momento de dor, no escuro em alguma parte da mata.

- Gerald. – Acordei com Jim me chamando, estava tremendo de frio. – Ele não morreu! – E olhei para lado e por cima das águas, vi o arco íris e percebi que tudo ia terminar bem, foi meu último pensamento antes de desmaiar.

Quando acordei estava no hospital. Devido à noite ao relento e sem proteção, adquiri um principio de pneumonia, me internaram em Regency, no mesmo hospital em que Jared se encontrava.

Soube quando ele acordou, queria ir vê-lo, mas Jensen me proibiu de chegar perto dele. Não lhe tirei a razão, mas mandei recado dizendo que estava arrependido.

- O que o Jensen falou? – Perguntei para a enfermeira, Eve, uma garota doce, que estava um tanto sem jeito para dá a resposta do recado.

- O Dr. Ackles, ele é muito protetor com o Sr. Padalecki. Acredita que não me deixou fazer o meu trabalho direito? Me proibiu de dar o banho diário do paciente. – Eve falou.

- Mas o que foi que ele disse, eu vou poder ver meu filho? – Perguntei, sabia que nenhuma lei me proibiria de ver o Jared, mas já tinha feito tanta bobagem...

- Ele disse para o senhor enfiar o seu arrependimento no... E que se chegar perto do Jared ele o mata. – Disse a garota visivelmente constrangida.

Apesar da mágoa com a minha pessoa, Jensen encaminhou a Sharon para o Dr. House.

- O Dr. Ackles, o seu genro, casou com o seu filho certo? – Perguntou House com um sorriso na cara, cínico, queria me constranger. Desconfiei quando ele comentou. – Sempre desconfie que Jensen curtisse com homens também, mas acho que a mulher da relação é o seu filho.

- Quero apenas que eles sejam felizes. – Comentei simplesmente, não queria perder a oportunidade.

- O Jared vai ser. 100% do corpo de enfermagem que foi para a cama com Jensen, disse que ele é um amante fabuloso. – Disse House rindo. Engoli seco, apesar de querer ver meu filho, ficar perto dele, imaginá-lo na cama com outro homem era difícil. – Além de bom de cama, um bom médico, tanto que mandou fazer o exame que nenhum outro fez. Talvez pelo histórico familiar, mas nunca devemos deixar nada passar, Jensen aprendeu comigo. Portanto sua esposa não tem a Doença de Huntington.

- Obrigado pela notícia. – O abracei feliz, mas House não gosta de ninguém feliz.

- Agora falta descobrir o que ela tem, espero que não seja pior que Huntington, nem que seja hereditária. Sorte do Jensen que o Jared não engravida, por tanto seja qual for o resultado, o Dr. Ackles está bem. – Nesse momento me sentir como uma pessoa que estava se afogando e conseguiu um pouco de ar para voltar a se afogar novamente.

Sharon passou por vários exames, muitos remédios, e dores, mas ficou constatado que sua doença não era hereditária, e sim uma bactéria que se alojou no cérebro, e causou alguns estragos, uns irreversíveis por causa do tempo para o diagnóstico. Porém com fisioterapia, Sharon conseguiu sair da cadeira de rodas, ela usa apenas uma bengala, se cansa rápido, mas a deterioração física e mental foi interrompida.

Jensen e Jared vieram visitar Sharon, mas meu filho nem mesmo perguntou por mim.

- Não faça isso. – Jensen me impediu quando tentei ir à direção do quarto onde sabia que Jared estava com a mãe. – Ele já sofreu muito por sua causa, o deixe em paz.

- Eu quero apenas pedir perdão, por tudo que eu fiz. – Falei, ele baixou a vista, mas logo me encarou.

- Não vou arriscar essas últimas noites, em que ele não acorda chorando e com medo. Em alguns desses pesadelos ele chama pelo senhor. Não sei se faz isso por que o quer perto dele ou por que tem medo. Mas prefiro não arriscar. - Jensen me falava em seu olhar dava para perceber o quanto me culpava. – Ainda temos muitas coisas a enfrentar: o julgamento, a adoção da Jenny. E com sinceridade não lhe quero nas nossas vidas. Então se você o ama, o deixe em paz. Deixe-nos em paz.

Como tratamento da Sharon, o julgamento, os problemas que tiveram com a adoção da Jenny, realmente não os procurarei. Mas todos os dias pensava nele e nas situações que o fiz passar.

Abandonei a religião, peguei algumas pedradas, mas me senti liberto e descobri o Deus Pai.

Quando a Jenny finalmente foi adotada, Sharon já estava bem e resolveu visitar o filho, sentir tanta vontade de ir junto, mas as palavras de Jensen ecoavam na minha mente: 'Deixo-nos em paz.'

- Por que você não viajou com a Sharon? – Disse Rose, eu estava almoçando em seu restaurante depois que cheguei do aeroporto de Regency.

- O Dr. Ackles não me quer na vida deles e não quero causar problemas. Parece que tudo está indo bem, quem sabe em outra ocasião. – Expliquei, estava triste.

- Bobagem, não se afaste do seu filho outra vez. Apesar de tudo, dele ter o Jensen, a Jenny, de ter construindo sua família, com certeza deve sentir a tua falta. E o Jensen tem um coração de ouro, vai se render ao seu arrependimento. – Explicou a mulher.

- Não sei...

- A vida é tão curta. – Disse Rose me interrompendo. – Queria tanto poder abraçar meu filho novamente... – E suas palavras, que morreram em nos soluços e lágrimas de saudades do filho morto, me fizeram tomar uma decisão.

As 16hs do outro dia, estava no hospital esperando Jensen sair de suas visitas de rotina aos seus pacientes.

- Sr. Padalecki. – Ele me olhou sério ao falar o meu nome. – Por favor, me acompanhe até a minha sala. - Eu estava preparado com todos os argumentos, estava disposto até mesmo a me ajoelhar aos seus pés, eu precisava da permissão de Jensen, pois sabia que o meu filho me perdoaria, mas não queria causar problemas ao seu casamento.

- Dr. Ackles, eu... – Parei quando ele fez um gesto me mandando parar.

- Sr. Padalecki, antes de qualquer coisa quero lhe dizer que o senhor fez da minha vida e a do Jared um inferno. Não consigo esquecer a surra que estava lhe dando no meio das pessoas na igreja, o humilhando e lhe virando as costas, quando o seu papel de pai era protegê-lo, principalmente por que ele não tinha cometido nenhum crime. – As palavras de Jensen eram tapas sem mão na minha cara.

- Eu...

- Não terminei. – Jensen parecia se controlar, para não me mandar embora. – Hoje pela manhã, antes de vir trabalhar, ele me disse que estava muito feliz, que a única coisa que aumentaria essa felicidade seria lhe ter novamente na vida dele. – Essas palavras de Jensen me fizeram chorar de tanta alegria. – Eu o amo demais, e o quero mais feliz possível nessa vida, e se para isso terei de suportar a sua presença, farei esse sacrifício. O senhor está em um hotel?

- Sim, eu estou. – Respondi, não sabia o que falar, vim preparado para implorar, chorar e não para aquela aceitação, tão fria que doía mais que uma negação.

- Então vamos buscar suas malas. – Disse Jensen se levantando e avisando que estava saindo para sua assistente.

- Dr. Ackles, eu prefiro ficar no hotel, você não gosta de mim e não quero ficar em uma casa cujo dono não me quer lá. – Disse, talvez com um pouco de orgulho.

- Sr. Padalecki, espero que entenda que não se trata de o senhor querer ou eu querer, e sim o que o Jared quer. Ele não vai acertar o senhor ficar em um hotel tendo lugar em nossa casa. Realmente por mim não ficaria nem na mesma cidade, mas prometo lhe tratar com respeito e cordialidade. – Disse o loiro. – E me chame de Jensen.

- Uma trégua? – Perguntei lhe estendendo a mão.

- Tudo bem. – Disse ele apertando-a depois de hesitar um pouco.

- Eu abandonei a religião. – Disse tentando manter alguma conversa, depois de passarmos no hotel em que estava hospedado, onde ele pagou a minha conta, como um genro atencioso.

-Espero que tenha pegado umas boas pedradas. – Ele falou e em seguida mordeu os lábios. – Trégua, desculpe esqueci.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi. – Peguei sim, mas já estava vingado, eles me virão nu antes.

- Deve ter sido uma visão dos infernos. – Ele comentou me olhando. – Droga! Desculpe novamente.

- Quando eu era jovem parecia com o Jared. – Falei.

- Ainda bem que o amor é cego. – Respondeu Jensen, e ambos caímos na gargalhada, e pode perceber que entre nós as coisas ainda podiam dar certo.

- Papai! Papai! – Ouvir aquela voz infantil, juntamente com latidos vindo em nossa direção. – Assim que o carro estacionou de frente a casa. Sorri ao reconhecer a Jenny, a menina parou junto à porta e me olhou com curiosidade. – Boa tarde Sr. Padalecki. – Falou quando abrir a porta.

- Boa tarde Jenny. – Passei a mão na cabeça dela e na porta da entrada Jared me observava, sem saber o que fazer. Simplesmente estendi os braços para ele, que correu em minha direção, se eu pudesse naquele momento o colocaria no colo o abraçaria como nunca deveria ter deixado de abraçar. E pedindo perdão me ajoelhei aos seus pés. – Me perdoa, por favor meu filho, me perdoa.

- Levante. – Ele pediu. - Está tudo bem agora, o senhor está aqui. Obrigado meu amor. – Ele falou olhando para Jensen, que beijou a mão dele, com tanto carinho e no olhar de ambos refletia o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, a conversa muda, coisa que na convivência com os dois, ia saber que era comum.

- Jared, preciso lhe pedir perdão também. – Falou Jensen olhando nos olhos do meu filho. – Seu pai lhe procurou quando você foi vitima dos loucos de Iron, mas eu nunca o deixe se aproximar, não fiz por mal, apenas queria te proteger.

- Você não fez nada errado para pedir perdão, naquela época eu não perdoaria o meu pai. – Disse Jared puxando Jensen para os seus braços. – Esse foi o momento certo. – E lhe Jared lhe beijou de maneira calma, eu pensei que poderia me chocar, mas eles se encaixavam de maneira tão perfeita, que me perguntei como não tinha percebido isso antes, mas não percebi tantas coisas... – Vou pegar suas malas. - Falou soltando de maneira relutante seu marido.

- Não precisa, eu pego, fique com o seu pai. Caso queira podemos adiar o jantar na casa dos meus pais para outra noite. – Disse Jensen.

- Não precisa cancelar o jantar, quero que todos conheçam o meu velho logo. – Falou Jared me abraçando e nesse jantar percebi o quanto quase perdi meu filho, ao vê-lo chamando de pai o Roger, e vi para quem Jensen puxou no caráter. O Dr. Ackles me tratou com muita educação e cordialidade, porém ia ter que andar na linha para conquistar essa família.

- Jenny, gostaria de falar com você. – Pedi para a menina que arregalou os olhos e olhou para Jensen como se pedindo permissão, nessa hora fiquei um pouco aborrecido, isso significou que ele devia reclamar de mim na frente da menina. – Mas antes quero falar com o Jensen. – Jared me olhou de forma apreensiva com medo de acabar com a fina linha da paz.

Jensen se levantou e me levou até a varanda da casa dos seus pais. – O que foi Sr. Padalecki?

- Eu sei que agi de maneira muito errada, mas não achei justo envolverem a criança, ela tem medo de mim. – Disse com calma procurando não irritar.

- Sr. Padalecki, não sei se o que vou dizer irá chateá-lo. – Começou Jensen. – Mas realmente isso não me interessa, o seu nome nunca foi tocado em nossa casa, nem para falar mal, pois isso magoaria Jared. Afinal apesar de tudo pai é pai, e como o senhor percebeu, ele lhe ama muito. – Passando as mãos nos cabelo ele continuou. – Jenny tem receio do senhor, por sua própria causa, caso não lembre no dia em que fui até a igreja e estava espancando o Jared, ela estava de castigo rezando de joelhos junto a uma cruz. E com sinceridade não sei até que ponto esse sentimento esta no seu coração infantil. – Dizendo isso Jensen me deixou com os meus pensamentos.

- Sr. Padalecki. – Alguns minutos depois Jenny me chamou. – Pai Jensen me mandou aqui falar com o senhor. – Agradeci mentalmente por Jensen ser melhor do que eu.

- Jenny eu sei que você não deve ter lembranças muito boas minhas, mas eu queria que me chamasse a vovô. Eu ainda não tive netos, e queria que você fosse a minha primeira netinha. – Pedi com carinho apostando no coração puro de criança.

- Se o senhor não bater mais no meu pai, tudo bem! – Ela disse sorrindo, e baixei a cabeça, envergonhado.

- Juro que nunca mais farei isso. – E cruzei os dedos os beijando reafirmando as minhas palavras.

- Venha vovô. – Ela me puxou. – Papai vai cantar.

Depois de muito tempo sorrir totalmente feliz quando Jared sentou no chão entre as minhas pernas com a Jenny em seu colo para ouvir Jensen no violão. Sentir seus cabelos macios sobre os meus dedos e ver seu sorriso todo covinhas, e silenciosamente pedi perdão novamente por tudo que fiz a ele e agradeci a Deus por essa segunda chance.

Fim Flash back

- Gerald, já estava dormindo de novo? – Gerald voltou ao presente com Sharon o balançando. – Já chegamos, vamos aterrissar.

Os dois estavam felizes por que iam passar as férias com o filho e o marido, as diferenças entre Gerald e Jensen foram se superando aos poucos. Era a terceira vez que se encontravam em um ano, e decidiram ir para o Havaí com o casal por causa da situação que passavam.

- Vovó! Vovô! – Reconheceram a voz de Jenny e viram o pequeno foguete loiro correndo em suas direções.

- Sharon, Gerald fizeram boa viagem? – Perguntou Jensen nos abraçando.

- Eu fiz. – Respondeu Sharon. – Mas o Gerald não deve saber se a viagem foi boa ou não, pois dormiu o tempo todo. – Esse teu pai, nunca aprende. – Jared abraçou os pais e não entendeu o que a mãe queria que o pai aprendesse, mas não se importou, pois era sempre a mesma coisa.

- Vamos mãe, a senhora precisa descansar. – Ditou Jared.

Quando entraram no condomínio o coração de Jensen falhou uma batida, uma ambulância estava parada na frente da casa dos seus pais.

Enquanto isso alguém percorria a estrada indo na direção de São Francisco, em cima de uma caminhonete. Tinha conseguido essa carona com um simpático casal de velhinhos que adoravam, desde que se aposentaram, viajar pelo país.

- Essa carona é perfeita Dr. Ackles, logo estarei cumprindo a minha missão.

Nota A.: Gente desculpa a demora! Srsr Mas isso vai acabar um ou dois capítulos e... Adus xerife, , Jenny,.. Já estou com saudedes! Desculpem a nota sem noção caindo de sono!

**Comentário da beta:**

(Sério. Ponto mais alto da fic inteira. Fiquei chocada com a Sharon nessa parte, porque sinceramente, nunca imaginei que ela fosse tão fundo na ferida do marido. Achei excelente, uma prova de que realmente é mãe, é leoa pra proteger o filho. De verdade sou totalmente fã desse trecho.) Quando A Sharon pergunta se o desejo dele se realizou.

(Nossa! Ele é demais né? Ele que perdoa Deus! Caramba, queria conhecer alguém poderoso assim!) Sobre gerald achar Deus injusto.

(Adoro ele nessa hora... Nossa... Você não tem ideia!) Ironia por que Gerald bateu no Jared.

(Uma coisa boa que ele disse... No final não o odeio tanto assim!)´Quando Gerald falou que o meninos fossem felizes.

(Sharon e Jensen, dupla dinâmica! Meu Deus, eles querem acabar com o Gerald!) + Tá, mas ele até que merece uma parte disso!) + (Loirão... Frio assim eu até gamo!) Sobre as palavras do Jensen para o Gerald.

(To sentindo que não foi só um mero esquecimento!) Quando o jensen diz que o Gerald pelado deve ser uma visão dos infernos.

(Ela é um encanto que nem o Deanzinho!) Para quem não sabe Leia Piratas 2 é demais!

(Até que nessa hora eu comecei a gostar dele!)Quando Gerald acaricia os cabelos de Jared.

**Resposta aos reviews não logados:**

**Medecris**

Ainda bem que sempre postei aqui, até pensei e para, pois todos os meus leitores eram do Nyah, bem poucos aqui, mas por esses eu continuei, ainda bem.

A jenny foi criada em um orfanoto teve de aprender a ser defender e o loirão providenciou um treinamento oficial.

Mas como convencer uma criança a larga de um animal? Srsrsr

Você esta certa em relação ao Jack tudo que aconteceu com ele o fez ficar assim, claro que tem pessoas que passam bem pior, mas não pirão o cabeção, porem tem pessoas e pessoas, o que eu aguento, você pode não aguentar!

E esse enfermeiro teve o que mereceu, mesmo o jack sendo o que é ele deveria respeitar seus paciente, ainda mais um que acha uma relação homoefetiva um pecado mortal.

Gostou do pai do Jared? Srsrsr

Mil Biejos!

HALLEY PADALECKIACKLES

OI!

Infelizmente não é apenas em fics que existe lugares assim, na verdade o preconceito é presente, as vezes velado, mas tangível.

Mas quando a família esta do lado essa experiência pode ser ultrapassada sem grandes traumas, ainda bem que a Jenny teve o apoio dos pais. E com isso ajudou o JR que passava pela situação de preconceito e não falava nada para os pais, com certeza sofrendo calado,

Agora quase tudo certo! Srssr F Que achou do Gerald, ele foi muito detestado! Mas acontece, ele teve sorte que o filho não morreu.

MIol beijos!

Cleia

É uma pena mas tem de terminar! Srsrsrs. Apesar que dá uma saudade, foram dois anos na companhia desse médico lindo e do ex-xerife, é difícil de despedir até do Jack. Acredito que teremos mais dois ou um além deste. Mil Biejos!


	33. Chapter 33

Cap33

Jensen parou o carro na frente da casa dos pais e correu para ver o que aconteceu, seu pai estava saindo na maca com respirador no nariz e estava inconsciente.

- Mãe! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou.

- Ele teve um derrame. – Respondeu Donna, indo em direção a ambulância.

- Eu vou junto. – Falou Jensen entrando no transporte. – Mãe vá com o Jared.

Na ambulância encontrava-se o irmão de Jensen, Josh, cardiologista, que veio junto, pois estava de plantão, para os primeiros socorros do pai. Jensen o auxiliou na tentativa de controlar a pressão de Roger, o nervosismo dos filhos era superado pelo desejo de salvar o pai.

Roger foi internado no CTI, não tinha recuperado a consciência e com a pressão altíssima, Josh tomou a decisão de induzir o pai ao coma.

- Somos uma boa equipe maninho. – Disse Josh para Jensen, após estabilizar o estado de Roger. – Não se preocupe ele vai ficar bem. – Abraçou o irmão, o loiro parecia que estava muito mais abalado, talvez devido a situação por qual passava e agora a saúde do pai. – Você pode viajar em paz.

- Como você acha que posso viajar dessa maneira? – Perguntou Jensen saindo do abraço e lhe olhando com incredulidade.

- Nem pensar em ficar aqui. Não precisamos de outra preocupação. Você vai sim. – Disse Josh. – Deixa de ser egoísta, o papai vai ficar mais tranquilo quando acordar sabendo que está longe do alcance de qualquer louco que queira te matar.

- A pressão do papai subiu por minha culpa? – Perguntou Jensen baixinho sentindo o peso dessa constatação

- A culpa não é sua. – Disse Josh.

- Mas foi por isso! – Jensen tentou fazer em tom de pergunta, mas saiu uma exclamação, e sentiu a culpa. E encostando-se à parede, toda aflição que sentiu ao ver o pai na maca, tomou conta do seu corpo e a dor nublou os verdes de seus olhos.

- Jensen... – Josh se arrependeu do que falou para o irmão ao ver o seu estado, mas não sabia o que falar para reverter a situação. E baixou a cabeça quando loiro balançou a cabeça em uma negativa e começou a caminhar para a saída do CTI.

Jared, Donna, e Gerald estavam esperando na sala de recepção do centro e quando viram Jensen sair, seus corações apertaram, o loiro parecia carregar todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros, e pensaram no pior.

-O que aconteceu? – A mãe de Jensen correu em sua direção. – Como está seu pai?

- Calma mãe! – Falou Josh que estava logo atrás do irmão. – Ele está estável. Eu que falei bobagem. - Jared abraçou Jensen, sabendo o que ele estava pensando. – Cunhado, mantenham a viagem. – Falou para o moreno, que sentiu o loiro tremer em seus braços - o papai está bem assistido, ele se recuperará mais rápido e com tranquilidade.

Jared sentiu as lágrimas de Jensen molharem seu pescoço e sem falar nada para o Josh o afastou de lá, indo em direção a sala particular do loiro, onde Sharon estava com Jenny, que se recusou a ficar em casa esperando notícias, foi mais fácil a levar.

Jensen se sentou no sofá ao lado da garota que o abraçou. – Me perdoa, princesa. – Disse o loiro olhando para a menina.

- Por quê? – Perguntou a loirinha.

- Por tudo que está passando, queria tanto te fazer feliz. – Disse Jensen e sem conseguir controlar, as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

- Mas eu sou feliz. – Disse a menina tentando enxugar o rosto do pai com os dedinhos, mas sem muito êxito. – Agora estou triste, por sua causa e pelo vovô, mas na maioria do tempo estou alegre. É isso pai, eu sou feliz, mas agora não estou alegre. Entendeu? - Perguntou a criança.

- Entendi. Obrigado. – Disse Jensen.

- Pelo quê? - Perguntou Jenny.

- Por me mostrar o quanto sou feliz e que no momento estou apenas triste. Eu te amo muito. – Falou Jensen.

- Eu também te amo papai, e estamos juntos nessa. – Disse Jenny segurando a mão de Jared que estava ajoelhado aos pés do sofá apenas observando a conversa.

- Estamos sim. – Respondeu Jared. – Jenny meu amor, acho que precisamos de uma nova votação sobre a viagem. – Nesse momento Jensen ia questionar dizendo que a viagem ainda estava de pé, pois não queria deixar ninguém preocupado, mas o moreno colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios o impedindo de falar. – Eu comando a sessão de votação. Jenny?-

- Eu voto para não viajar e cuidar do vovô. – Disse a menina.

- Eu voto para não viajar e cuidar do Roger. – Falou Jared, olhando nos olhos de Jensen. – E você meu amor?

- Eu quero viajar, o papai pode ser cuidado por outros médicos. – A voz do Jensen saiu engasgada, mas ele não queria deixar a filha e o marido mais apreensivos com a sua segurança, apesar de não querer deixar o pai sob os cuidados de ninguém.

- Meu Deus do céu! – Exclamou Jenny. – O pai Jensen é do contra, ontem fez uma briga para não viajar, agora quer fazer outra para viajar. Vai entender! – E entre lágrimas Jensen sorriu.

- Pega. – Gerald apareceu com um chocolate quente e um sanduiche. – Come, lave esse rosto e vá cuidar do seu pai.

- Jared, vocês tem de viajar. – Josh foi atrás do moreno assim que soube que o irmão ficaria e comandaria a equipe do CTI.

- Josh, se coloca no lugar do Jensen. – Disse Jared com calma.

- Mas o papai sofreu esse AVC por causa das preocupações...

- Josh, para com isso. – Disse Donna interrompendo. – O Roger sofreu esse AVC por que apesar de ser um excelente médico é um péssimo paciente. As recomendações que você passou para ele seguir foram todas ignoradas.

- Desculpa, eu realmente não acho que você é culpado pelo estado do papai, apenas disse isso para te fazer viajar. – Falou Josh que estava no CTI junto com o Jensen cuidando do pai.

- Tudo bem Josh, eu sei que foi por isso, vamos cuidar do nosso velho e torcer que ele saia dessa sem sequelas. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e mostrando que estava tudo bem.

- Quando Roger vai ter alta? – Perguntava Misha que estava lanchando com Jensen e Jared na sala do loiro no hospital. O agente tinha acabado de chegar à Califórnia. Fazia cinco dias que Roger estava internado, e sete dias que Jake tinha fugido do hospício.

- Ele ainda está no CTI por precaução e lá ele tem atenção e controle 24 horas. – Disse Jensen para o amigo. – Quais são as novidades?

- Jensen, não são as melhores, simplesmente ele sumiu, evaporou, não temos uma pista! Nada, somente que ele matou um caminhoneiro, e depois a terra se abriu e o engoliu. – Falou Misha.

- Antes tivesse engolido mesmo, seria bom demais para ser verdade. – Comentou Jared.

- Antes de vi para cá, falei com o médico responsável pelo Jake. – Falou Misha. – Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia. Qual vocês querem primeiro?

- Existe algo de bom vindo dessa merda toda? – Perguntou Jensen revirando os olhos.

- Sim, o Jake nunca vai pegar uma arma e atirar em você. Isso significa que para te fazer qualquer mal, ele precisa chegar perto e ficar sozinho contigo. – Explicou Misha.

- Isso vai ser difícil. – Disse Jared que chegou mais perto de Jensen. Mostrando que só passando por cima de seu cadáver alguém chegaria perto o suficiente para machucar o loiro.

- Mas se ele conseguir, essa é a notícia ruim, além dele te matar, vai querer realizar seus desejos carnais. – Nessa hora Jensen estremeceu e Jared o abraçou. – O psiquiatra disse que ele se masturbava apenas em falar o teu nome e confessava que lamentava as oportunidades que perdeu, onde poderia ter te possuído e depois te matado.

- Oportunidades? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Sim! Ele vigiava a tua casa, esse desejo ocorreu desde o primeiro dia que te viu. Mas tem um detalhe, ele se culpa por ter esse sentimento de desejo, o médico acha até que ele pode se matar depois do ocorrido.

- Ele não pode se matar antes? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Desculpe Jensen, mas o papai quer te ver. – Disse Josh entrando na sala.

- Mas como isso? – Jensen cuidava do pai à distância, fingindo que estava viajando conforme estava combinado.

Alguns momentos antes...

- Por que o Jensen não vem me ver? – Perguntou Roger no quinto dia de internação, já fora do perigo e sem sequelas. A infecção no pulmão estava melhorando, logo ele desceria para um quarto normal.

- O está viajando. – Respondeu Lauren, ela fingia que era a responsável por ele no CTI.

- Minha filha chama o Jensen, quero ver meu filho. – Disse Roger, e Lauren saiu do CTI sem falar nada.

- Oi pai, o Jensen está viajando. – Falou Josh.

- Você está ficando velho e não aprendeu a mentir para mim, chama o Jensen que estou me irritando. – Disse Roger sério, e com essa espécie de chantagem Josh se retirou também.

Agora...

- Pai, sei que eu deveria esta longe daqui, mas...

- Jensen! – Falou Roger firme o interrompendo. – Eu sei que você não conseguiria viajar comigo aqui. Me sinto até culpado, se não fosse por mim, estaria no Havaí pegando altas ondas. – Brincou.

- Por falar em culpa...

- Você não tem culpa de nada, eu que não me cuidei. Ainda bem que tenho dois filhos médicos competentes que conseguiram me salvar corrigindo um erro meu. - Falou Roger interrompendo o filho novamente.

- Pai será que conseguirei falar uma frase inteira? – Perguntou Jensen rindo.

- Tenho uma frase muito boa para você falar. – Disse Roger. – Diga que pegaram o desgraçado.

- Ainda não, mas estão quase. – Disse Jensen mentindo.

- Você mente tão bem quanto Josh. – Falou Roger.

- Certo pai, ninguém sabe onde ele está. – Jensen preferiu contar a verdade a deixar o pai imaginando mil coisas. – A última notícia foi que ele matou um caminhoneiro, e depois sumiu, pelo tempo ele pode estar aqui ou em qualquer lugar, ou mesmo morto, mas não se preocupe. – E Jensen falou tudo que Misha disse para ele, apenas omitindo a parte do desejo sexual de Jake. - E a viagem será assim que o senhor tiver alta, afinal a Jenny está de férias mesmo. – Concluiu esperando dar, assim, a notícia deixasse Roger mais calmo.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Roger tentando manter a calma, para não preocupar mais o filho. – Espero que quando for para o quarto possa comer algo melhor do que essas comidas de sonda.

- Acredito que o senhor sentirá falta dessas de sonda. – Disse Jensen sorrindo, pois sabia que o pai ia detestar a refeição insossa que teria de comer por um bom tempo. – Se alguém tivesse se cuidado no momento certo...

- Sem sermão, afinal ainda sou teu pai. – Interrompeu Roger.

- Mas aqui eu sou o médico, e o senhor tem de me ouvir. – Respondeu Jensen o desafiando.

- Tudo bem, mas quando sair daqui te darei umas palmadas, quer arriscar? – Perguntou Roger querendo ri.

- Ok o senhor venceu! Mas a comida vai ser servida insossa, isso vai. – Disse Jensen começando a desligar os aparelhos, mesmo que isso fosse trabalho dos enfermeiros. – Vai para o quarto agora, a mamãe esta louca para ficar do seu lado. – Roger sorriu feliz com a notícia, afinal via sua esposa poucos minutos por dia no CTI.

Cinco dias depois... ( 12 dias depois da fuga de Jake)

"As pessoas deviam prestar mais atenção naqueles que lhe servem o cafezinho, que limpam a sua sala, o seu banheiro, o corredor por onde passam. Foi um disfarce perfeito para chegar perto dele, saber de sua vida, do seu jeito. Quantos elogios, eu ouvi tanto da pessoa, como ao profissional. E principalmente a sua beleza, preocupações por causa do seu pai, realmente Jensen encanta a todos, mas ele é uma serpente que nos induz ao pecado."

Assim pensava um homem que limpava um dos corredores do grande Medical Center of Califórnia.

Jake nunca imaginou que seria tão fácil ficar perto de Jensen, claro que com a doença do pai, o médico loiro quase não estava sozinho, e com todos o procurando pensava que o seu acesso ao hospital seria mais difícil.

Mas quando chegaram à cidade, o casal informou que o filho da governanta de sua casa trabalhava como serviços gerais de uma empresa, soube pelo rapaz que eles não se preocupava em ver os documentos de seus empregados, pois muitos eram ilegais de Cuba, do México e até mesmos ex-presidiários buscando uma oportunidade de emprego decente. Eram explorados, mas ganhavam os seus trocados para não morrerem de fome.

Jake se interessou quando soube que o posto de serviço de Ruan, o filho da governanta, era o Medical Center of Califórnia.

- Será que eu conseguiria trabalhar junto com você? – Perguntou Jake.

- Acho que sim, o hospital é muito grande. – Disse o rapaz. – Mas por que quer trabalhar lá?

- Eu não conheço ninguém aqui, lá terei pelo menos um conhecido, que é você. – Disse Jake, que estava de cabeça raspada, tentando se disfarçar.

- Tudo bem, mas às vezes acho que te conheço de algum lugar. – Comentou Ruan, mas nesse mesmo dia apresentou Jake para o seu coordenador e Abel começou logo a trabalhar, usando o nome de Adam Milligan.

Jake logo percebeu que achavam o hospital um local seguro para Jensen, pois a segurança apenas acontecia quando o loiro tinha de sair do local. "Acho que eles precisam assistir mais filmes policiais." Pensou o assassino assim que constatou tal fato.

O uniforme ajudava muito a disfarçar e a dificultar qualquer reconhecimento, touca e máscara. Muitas vezes Jake passou perto de Jensen e se deliciou com o seu perfume.

- Ele é lindo. – Jake se assustou uma tarde quando um de seus colegas sussurrou isso em seu ouvido, pois estava distraído observando Jensen lendo o prontuário, e se perdeu na língua que passeava pelos lábios carnudos. – Mas não é para o nosso bico. – Jake sorriu e correu para o banheiro, precisava se aliviar para não cometer nenhuma loucura.

O grupo de serviços gerais de um local ouve muitas conversas, devem ser por acharem que essas pessoas não tem ouvidos, e Jake se preocupou ao saber que Jensen ia se afastar do hospital, iria viajar em férias com a família. "Eu preciso agir rápido."

Roger ficou de alta em uma sexta feira, isso depois de ameaçar os dois filhos, por eles o teimoso médico ficaria mais tempo, claro que era uma preocupação excessiva, pois o estava bem.

Jensen ficou de plantão no hospital durante o final de semana, já fazia 20 dias que Jake fugira do hospício e nenhuma notícia, esperava que isso se resolvesse até a sua volta do Havaí.

- Você está preso no transito? – Jensen falava ao telefone com Jared. – Não se preocupe, vou para a minha sala. O Misha logo estará por aqui também. Eu também te amo. - Sempre era assim quando o loiro ficava mais de 24 horas de plantão, o moreno ia busca-lo.

- Boa noite . – Cumprimentou o segurança do andar em que ficava sua sala particular.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu o loiro. – Vou esperar o meu marido em minha sala, avise a portaria. – Pediu.

- Sim senhor. – Falou o homem.

Jake tirava todos os plantões e serviços dos colegas, buscando uma oportunidade de chegar perto do loiro sem o risco de ser pego ou reconhecido. Quando viu Jensen naquele domingo a tarde andando pelos corredores quase vazios do hospital, percebeu que o momento era aquele.

Andando calmamente pelo hospital se dirigiu a ala onde ficavam as salas dos médicos. Se no resto do lugar estava calmo, por ali apenas o vigia passou por ele, e como sempre não lhe deu atenção. Entrou na sala se preparando até mesmo para uma luta corporal com o médico, para sua surpresa Jensen estava adormecido, em um sofá que existia na sala.

Jake parou e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto como uma previsão do êxtase que experimentaria...

Nota A.: este é o penúltimo capitulo, muito medo de postar o ultimo! Dois anos! Sem palavras!

Olha Anja oquantos você me aguenta! Obrigada! O Atraso é culpa dela! Srsrsr Mil biejso amada!

**Respostas aos reviews não logados**

Sonnaruto

Foguetes com a volta do filho pródigo, seja bem vindo eu estava com saudades, muitas mesmo!

Eu sei de sua vida corrida, mas obrigada por fazer um esforço e vem da o ar de sua graça!

Nem vou falar nada seu tarado, te mando mensagens no Nyah!

Mil Beijos com sabor de chocolate.

Medecris

O final é isso mesmo melancólico, no caso de END foram dois anos, amando e sofrendo com esses dois! Mais dois capítulos e... nem pensar!

O acredito que todos pais são assim protetores, e os dois passaram por tantas coisas para ter a Jenny do seu lado que para alguém tentar tirá-la vai sofrer, acho que eles serão pior que os inquisidores! Srsrsrrs

O Jensen quando se trata do Jared esquece educação, e a enfermeira faz o seu trabalho direitinho! Srsrs

Adoro o House e sua mania de constranger e chocar, imagino se ele ainda tivesse lidando com um Gerald rancoroso e cheio de pensamentos religiosos fanáticos! Srsrrsrs

Mas mesmo assim a imagem metal de um filho fazendo sexo deve ser contrangedor, não importa se seja com outro homem ou com uma mulher. Srsrs

Adorei meus leitores todos aceitaram muito bem o arrependimento do Gerald, estava preocupada, fiz com muito cuidado para não parecer uma coisa forçada, e parece que conseguir( Obrigada! Obrigada! Srsrsrsr)

Acho que agora sim! Você esta pirada!" !

O que o Jake vai fazer? Tenso! Compre os lenços! E desculpa qualquer coisa!

Mil Biejos!

Anonimo!

Estou com medo!1 Não deixou nome e me ameaçou! Srsrs

Acho que devo correr e me esconder!

Obrigada por comentar!

Mil beijos!

**Comentários da beta**

(lindinhaaaaaa) Jenny

(além de tudo uma adulta! Adoro ela!) A jenny quando entende que o pai precisa ficar ao lado de seu avô.

(adoro esse ar de mãe dando bronca) Quando a Donna briga com o Josh sobre fica de=izendo que a culpa era do Jensen.

(ele é bem educado né? Hahaha) Por interromper o loiro.

(boa Daddy Ackles!) Quando briga com o Jensen por causa do sermão! Mas o Papa merecia!


	34. Enfim

**Ivys chegamos ao final, dois longos anos de um presente de aniversário, demorou amada, mas finalmente concluir, com carinho reforço o oferecimento a essa pessoa maravilhosa que volta e meia nos encontramos pro aqui, por ela conheci outras lindas como a Sun, a Mumucow, e todas sabem que tem cadeira cativa no meu coração.**

**Obrigada Ivys pela paciência, pela demora isso não foi uma fic, mas uma sopa de mocotó. Mil Biejos!**

Jake procurou com calma nos armários e encontrou um vidro de éter e molhando um pano segurou junto ao nariz de Jensen, que acordou com o susto, mas logo desmaiou com cheiro da substância. O carregando para o chão da sala, utilizando tiras de pano amarrou os braços do médico aos pés da mesa, de maneira que este ficou como uma cruz no chão do lugar, em seguida amarrou suas pernas juntas, para dificultar qualquer reação.

Nesse momento Jared ligava para Jensen e o loiro não atendia, uma sensação ruim tomou conta do seu coração. Ligou para Misha perguntando onde o moreno estava, e também ligou para a portaria do hospital onde foi informado que o médico estava lhe esperando em sua sala, pediu para alguém ir lá.

As pessoas que não estão vivendo o problema sempre pensam que os outros são exagerados. Sem presa o segurança se dirigiu, bateu na porta e tentou abrir sem sucesso.

- O está dormindo . – Jake se aproximou da porta assim que bateram nela, ouviu o segurança informar para Jared. E sorriu, percebendo que teria tempo para cumprir sua missão e desejos.

Apesar de Jared ficar mais calmo, seu coração não se aquietou. Percebeu que algo devia estar errado. "Meu Deus libera esse trânsito!" Pedia Jared em pensamento. "Que você esteja bem meu amor."

Com a mesma substância que o fez desmaiar, Jensen acordou. Assustado tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que estava amarrado, com um pavor crescendo dentro de si, viu Jake se levantar e retirar o macacão do uniforme ficando com uma calça jeans e uma camiseta.

- Você tem de ir embora. Te salva, vai viver a tua vida, logo alguém vai chegar e atrapalhar o teu ritual. – Disse Jensen tentando manter a calma, mas forçando as mãos para se libertar.

- Eu ouvi a conversa no corredor. Jared está preso no trânsito e a segurança do hospital pensa que está dormindo, terei tempo suficiente. – Disse Jake, os olhos vidrados percorrendo o loiro dos pés a cabeça. – Desde que te vi, nunca mais tive um dia que não te desejasse, você acabou com o resto da minha paz. – O louco falava e começava a abrir os botões da camisa de Jensen com um canivete. Depois de expor o peito definido do loiro, começou a passar a mão apertando os mamilos, ria de maneira débil. – Sempre quis te tocar, mas nunca tive coragem.

Jensen começou a se agitar e tentava fugir dos toques insanos de Jake sobre seu tórax. – Pena que tenho de te retirar desse mundo. – E o médico sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pescoço e com horror percebeu o tapete manchar de vermelho, o vermelho do seu sangue. – Mas antes vou te ter.

- Você vai agir como aqueles que tanto te machucaram? – Perguntou o loiro mesmo apavorado e sentindo a sua vida se esvaindo. – E o temor a Deus, me deixe aqui remoendo os meus pecados. – Jensen falava devagar e tentou ficar calmo, e assim evitar que o sangue fluísse com mais rapidez.

- Isso seria o certo, mas quando te conheci soube que estava condenado. – Disse Jake. – E mesmo cumprindo a minha missão, sei que não terei salvação. Então antes de queimar no inferno, conhecerei o paraíso. – Assim o assassino começou a beijar e morder o tórax nu de Jensen, que mesmo querendo gritar ou lutar, não fazia nada. Apenas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam de seus belos olhos verdes e quando a força dos dentes que marcavam a sua pele aumentou, gemidos de dor escapavam de seus lábios.

Jake distribuía beijos por seu rosto, e lambia as lágrimas que escorriam em abundância, beijava seus lábios. E fechava os olhos diante do prazer que sentia a cada beijo dado.

- Por favor! Não! – Pediu ao sentir que Jake começava a desabotoar sua calça e apertava seu membro adormecido. Jensen percebendo o que ia acontecer começou a desligar sua mente de seu corpo, que estava para ser violado. E mesmo lhe enchendo de tristeza saber que talvez nunca mais pudesse viver esses momentos outra vez, lembrar-se do sorriso de Jared, da voz de Jenny o chamando de sorvete de flocos, da festa que os três cachorros faziam quando chegava em casa e os miados de Retalho pedindo colo, o impedia de entrar em pânico.

- Sabe que eu sou virgem? Virgem na frente. Entende?– Perguntou Jake. – Você será o primeiro e único. Acredito que o mundo para mim não terá mais sentindo sem você. – O rapaz riu e Jensen sentiu seu estômago revirar de nojo.

- Não! Não! Não! – Repetia Jensen, sua vista estava nublada, estava entrando em choque hemorrágico, mas ainda sentiu quando suas roupas estavam sendo retiradas e sua pernas soltas, porém já estava sem forças para lutar. Um soluço alto escapou de sua boca quando Jake se posicionou entre suas pernas.

- Jensen! Jensen! Abre a porta! – O médico reconheceu a voz amada, mas ela soava bem longe, e mesmo assim foi um balsamo em seu desespero. Mas esse alívio durou pouco, pois junto com um barulho de algo arrebentando, uma dor lhe rasgou o peito e o gosto de sangue se fez presente em sua boca.

Jared arrombou a porta da sala e um pavor tomou conta do seu ser ao ver Jake cravar uma faca no peito de Jensen. Com um soco o moreno tirou o assassino de cima do corpo de Jensen, e se ajoelhando junto ao marido e imediatamente pressionou com os dedos o corte no pescoço do loiro tentando parar a hemorragia. Sua vontade era de arrancar o canivete que se encontrava enfiado no peito do médico, mas sabia que poderia piorar a situação.

- Não me deixa, meu amor! – Pediu o moreno tão imerso em sua dor que não ouviu o tiro de Misha, que entrou logo atrás si, em Jake, quando viu o rapaz indo para cima do moreno com uma pequena estatueta de metal. O tiro acertou no ombro, mas com o impacto da bala o assassino se desiquilibrou e bateu na vidraça, quebrando-a e caindo do quinto andar onde se encontrava. Por ironia ou não, o corpo de Jake fazia uma cruz perfeita sob a calçada.

- Nunca vou lhe deixar. – Essas foram as últimas palavras de Jensen antes perder a consciência.

Misha gritou por socorro e em poucos minutos os médicos de plantão estavam na sala de Jensen. O Dr. Malick controlou a situação, primeiro cuidou da hemorragia do corte do pescoço do loiro, e com a maca encaminharam para a sala de raios-X para verificar se o canivete tinha atingido o coração.

Jared observava os médicos agirem e foi segurado por Misha quando levaram o loiro e ele tentou ir atrás.

- Não, agora é com os médicos. – Disse o agente abraçando o moreno. – Vem, você precisa se lavar. – E Jared olhou para suas mãos e as viu sujas de sangue e começou a tremer sem nenhum controle. Teve de ser sedado e saiu em uma maca em direção a um quarto, pois estava em choque.

- Misha, onde está meu irmão? – Perguntou Mack pelo telefone, o agente estava no quarto junto com Jared, o esperando acordar. – A Jenny está chorando perguntando pelos pais, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Da família de Jensen, apenas quem sabia do acontecido era seu irmão, Josh, que foi chamado para participar de sua cirurgia, pois o canivete não atingiu o coração do loiro por alguns centímetros.

- Calma Mack. – Misha contou o ocorrido e Mack do outro lado tentava se controlar por causa da Jenny que observava a tia desconfiada que os pais não estivessem bem. – O Jared está sedado e o Jensen está tomando sangue antes de ir para a sala de cirurgia, seu estado é estável.

- A Jenny está aqui me olhando, engraçado ela tem os olhos do Jensen. – Falou Mack querendo segurar as lágrimas e sem saber o que dizer.

- Fala a verdade, afinal vai dar tudo certo. – Disse Misha tentando mostrar um otimismo que estava longe de sentir, tanto que correu para os braços de Kane quando este entrou no quarto. – Vai dar tudo certo. – Afirmou novamente antes de desligar, Christian o puxou para uma poltrona e o colocou no colo, o embalando como se fosse uma criança.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, o Jensen é forte, e não vai deixar o morenão dele sozinho no mundo. – Dizia Kane baixinho no ouvido do Misha.

- Foi minha culpa Chris. – Falou Misha. – Eu devia ter fechado todas as brechas, eu simplesmente subestimei o Jake. Nunca imaginei que ele poderia ter se infiltrado entre os empregados, reforcei a entrada e a saída, mas... Droga!

- Calma Misha! Isso acontece, nem o Jensen, com a sua experiência, pode prever tal coisa. – Disse Chris.

- Como ele podia pensar nisso com o problema do pai. – Falou Misha desconsolado. – A verdade foi que quando soubemos que Jake, para fazer algum mal a Jensen, precisaria chegar perto dele, relaxamos em alguns setores. Reforçamos segurança na casa e na rua, o retiramos da emergência, restringindo seu raio de trabalho apenas no CTI, onde a entrada é controlada e restrita, e nunca imaginamos verificar os empregados do hospital. E ele dificilmente ficava sozinho. Sempre fui tão cuidadoso e falho com o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão...

- Como você ia imaginar a sorte desse cara? Em oito dias ele conseguiu chegar à Califórnia e ainda arrumar um emprego no hospital que o Jensen trabalhava? – Falou Chris. – Ninguém tem culpa, você não tinha como saber.

- Eu deveria... Não deveria ter saído... Mas ele terminou antes, eu... Se algo acontecer a ele, não vou me perdoar nunca. – Misha fechou os olhos e colocando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do namorado, e Kane entendeu e apenas continuou passando a mão em suas costas, em um conforto silencioso.

Enquanto Misha era consolado por Kane, Mack estava com a pior parte: como dizer para a Jenny a situação de seus pais.

- Meu pai Jensen morreu? – Perguntou a menina assim que Mack desligou o telefone.

- Não, meu benzinho, ele está vivo. – Disse Mack.

- Então por que ele não veio me buscar? E o pai Jared? – Perguntava a menina entrando em desespero.

- Eu vou te contar tudinho, nenhum deles morreu, certo? – Perguntou e a criança apenas concordou com a cabecinha.

- Eu quero falar com o meu pai. – Gritou a criança entre lágrimas depois que Mack contou tudo da maneira menos dramática possível, e foi recuando até um cantinho da sala e lá chorou pedindo pelos pais até adormecer, sem deixar ninguém se aproximar.

Quando Jared acordou durante a madrugada chamando por Jensen, Kane o acalmou explicando que o loiro tinha acabado de sair da mesa de cirurgia e deu tudo certo, não houve nem a necessidade de nenhum corte cirúrgico drástico para a retirada da lamina, apenas uma pequena incisão. O loiro estava no CTI apenas por causa da perda de sangue e para ficar em observação constante.

- Eu quero ver o Jensen. – Disse Jared tentando se levantar, mas deixando cair a cabeça novamente, ainda devido o efeito do calmante.

- Ele ainda está dormindo, agora você deve ir para casa...

- Não! Eu quero ver o Jensen. – Interrompeu Jared agora conseguindo se levantar.

- Presta atenção! – Falou firme Christian. – O Jensen está bem! Ele vai se recuperar, agora a Jenny está precisando de ti. Desde o ocorrido ela está sentada em um canto da sala sem deixar ninguém se aproximar dela. A Mack mandou roupas limpas para você vestir, pois as tuas estão sujas de sangue, eu vou te levar para casa e pela manhã te trago de volta. Ok?

Jared fez o que Kane disse: tomou banho, trocou de roupa, mas se recusou a ir sem pelo menos ver Jensen. Josh levou o moreno até o CTI, a imagem do loiro ligado aos aparelhos, o rosto pálido e com profundas olheiras, mais as marcas de dentes sobre seu peito, o encheu de dor e revolta, sua vontade era de matar Jake novamente. Nesse momento entendeu o que o loiro sentiu quando estava em uma situação parecida, e por ironia do destino praticamente pelo mesmo motivo.

- Jenny. – Falou Jared assim que a viu sentadinha no canto, mas logo correu para o colo do pai.

- Meu pai Jensen? Ele está vivo? – Perguntou na voz uma esperança desesperada.

- Ele está bem, não se preocupe. – Disse Jared.

- Mas por que você está chorando? – Perguntou ainda sem acreditar, pois o pai estava muito triste.

- Por que sou chorão. – Respondeu Jared, chorando ainda mais.

- Por que ele não veio para casa? – Ainda não segura se o pai estava fora de perigo.

- Ele teve que ficar dormindo, mas o Tio Josh e o Dr. Malick estão cuidando dele, logo estaremos todos juntos. – Disse Jared e novas lágrimas surgiram ao lembrar o estado que Jensen se encontrava.

Jenny e Jared dormiram na casa de Mack, pela manhã a loira seguiu com o cunhado para o hospital, Jensen estava sendo transferido para um quarto e havia acordado logo cedo, mas se agitou e o sedaram novamente. O lado físico dele estava bem, ainda não sabiam a extensão dos traumas psicológicos.

Quando Jensen acordou novamente ao sentir os lábios do marido, sorriu ao encontrar os olhos de Jared que lhe sorriu em seguida e mesmo preocupado, mostrou as covinhas para o marido, pois sabia que esta adorava o seu sorriso dessa maneira.

- Acabou meu amor! – Disse Jared, Jensen apenas abriu mais o sorriso e pediu água. Com carinho o moreno lhe molhou os lábios com algodão, o loiro fez bico, mas aceitou. Entendeu que o moreno estava com medo de os pontos, do pescoço, arrebentarem.

- Me senti a Bela Adormecida, acordando com um beijo. – Comentou com dificuldades.

- O príncipe da Bela Adormecida teve menos trabalho, pois com um beijo ela acordou, esse é o décimo. – disse Jared.

- O bafo deve estar maravilhoso. – Disse Jensen mantendo o clima, não queriam falar do acontecido, teriam esse momento, mas não agora.

- Eu quero dar outro. – Falou o moreno ignorando o comentário, e Jensen apenas fechou os olhos e passou a língua por seus lábios que foram tomados de maneira calma, amorosa, sem deixar de ser apaixonada. Sua vontade era de levantar o corpo do loiro e apertá-lo junto ao seu.

- Jenny? – Perguntou quando o beijo foi interrompido.

-Louca para te ver. – Respondeu Jared, pegando o celular. – Fala com ela.

- Oi paizinho, meu sorvete de flocos! – Disse a menina. – Estou com saudades, volta logo para casa. Você está bem? O Retalho está com saudades também! Nem quis comer, eu também não quis, mas agora falando com você meu estômago roncou. – Jenny disparou a falar e Jensen percebeu o quanto a filha estava ansiosa e ainda com medo que algo não desse certo. – Vem logo para casa, quero te ver, não querem me levar para te ver. – Logo o loiro ouviu pequenos soluços indicando que a garota chorava.

- Calma, minha princesa! – Saber que a filha estava chorando o fazia chorar também. – Estarei o mais rápido em casa prometo. Me espere ai, é melhor, obedeça a Missouri. Lembre-se que tem um pedaço do meu coração com você, quando a saudade bater é só ficar escutando o que ele diz.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo princesa. Se alimente direitinho, pois vou precisar de ajuda de todo mundo para cuidar de mim. – Falou Jensen tentando consolar a menina. – E você sabe que fico mimado e dengoso quando estou doente.

- É verdade! – Falou Jenny agora rindo. – Vamos ter trabalho Retalho. – Jensen sorriu e se despediu da filha. Jared aproveitou e deu outro beijo no loiro.

- Se aproveitando do meu irmão? – Interrompeu Josh.

- Ele acordou. – Respondeu Jared sem jeito.

- Percebi. – Disse Josh sério, querendo rir. – Sabe que vai ter que descansar, por isso pelo menos uma semana no hospital.

- Não! Josh eu preciso ir para casa. – Disse Jensen seu tom era desesperado. – Eu estou bem. Em casa prometo não fazer nenhum esforço, eu preciso ir para casa. – Jensen se repetia e começava a se agitar.

- Calma, maninho, você sabe que não é assim que funciona. – Disse Josh. – Três dias, tudo bem? – Jensen mordeu os lábios, mas concordou. – Eu não sei se depois de tanto sofrimento em nome de Deus, você ainda acredita nele, mas... – Josh deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Mas não morrestes por que... Teu coração é dois centímetros fora do lugar normal, não sei se sempre foi assim ou se ele mudou na hora, afinal você nunca precisou passar por exames mais minuciosos em sua vida para detectar essa diferença.

- E esse problema? – Perguntou Jared.

- Aparentemente as funções estão todas normais. Mais um milagre. – Josh sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Eu te amo maninho. Cuida dele grandão. – Disse antes de sair.

No segundo dia que estava no hospital Jensen quis tomar banho no banheiro, não que fosse desagradável ter sua assepsia na cama, afinal era Jared que fazia esse serviço, porém sentiu necessidade de uma limpeza mais completa.

Jared lhe ajudou com o banho e quando o moreno saiu do banheiro para pegar a toalha que havia esquecido, Jensen se olhou no espelho e viu as marcas, pela primeira vez, que Jake havia lhe feito e o pesadelo daquele momento voltou em sua mente.

- Jensen. – Chamou Jared ao ver o loiro paralisado e os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas, mas murchos de tristeza. – Eu não posso apagar essas marcas do teu corpo e nem da tua alma, mas posso transforma-las. – Disse o moreno tentando segurar suas lágrimas, pois sempre sentia vontade de chorar quando via essas marcas no tórax do loiro. – Posso tentar? Você confia em mim?

Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, e totalmente nu dentro do banheiro do hospital se deixou envolver pelos braços de Jared, que lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo lento, explorador, onde o moreno tentou colocar todo o seu amor pelo loiro.

Jensen estremecia ao sentir os lábios de Jared lhe sugando em cima de cada marca deixada em seu corpo. Às vezes gemidos de dor eram ouvidos, principalmente em algumas mordidas que chegaram a lhe ferir, como em um dos mamilos, que de tão profunda levou alguns pontos. Jensen sentia como se estivesse em um ritual de purificação, cada vez que os lábios de Jared tocavam em sua pele, sentia que as feridas de sua alma se curavam.

- Pronto! – Disse o moreno lhe enxugando as lágrimas que agora escorriam livres por seu rosto. - As marcas que você tem no corpo agora foram feitas por mim. Todas agora são marcas de amor. – Completou rindo entre lágrimas também.

- Você estava errado. – Disse Jensen também enxugando as lágrimas do marido.

- Errado? – Perguntou Jared confuso.

- Errado quando disse que não conseguiria apagar essas marcas do meu corpo e da minha alma. – Respondeu Jensen. – Do corpo realmente, acho que até piorou. – Disse rindo. – Mas da minha alma... Obrigado. Não sei o que faria sem o teu amor. – Jared lhe beijou e o gosto salgadas das lágrimas de ambos não lhe trouxeram mais tristezas, e assim que o beijo foi interrompido ficaram se olhando deixando que o silêncio falasse do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Pai! – Jenny veio correndo em direção a Jensen e Jared a segurou no colo para poder abraçar o loiro, este ainda não podia fazer força por causa dos pontos. E assim se abraçaram da maneira que mais gostavam: o abraço triplo.

Foi mais difícil segurar os cachorros que pularam felizes, - em Jensen-, foram controlados por Misha e Josh, o Retalho se trançava nas pernas de Jensen, até que foi colocado no colo do loiro, que reclamou por que o achou mais magro.

Depois de um gostoso almoço em família, Josh mandou todos embora e fez Jared carregar Jensen para o quarto.

- O papai está sendo carregado de princesa! – Gritava Jenny na frente dos dois subindo a escada.

- Hoje ele é a minha princesa. – Disse Jared provocando Jensen.

- Sabe que vai me pagar esse princesa, né? – Disse o loiro junto ao seu ouvido.

- Sei, e estou louco para que isso aconteça. – Respondeu Jared sorrindo.

Jensen cochilou sentado entre as pernas de Jared que também adormeceu, quando o loiro acordou sorriu ao sentir sob suas costas o peitoral forte do marido.

Olhou para o lado viu Sadie, dormindo com as cabeças de Icarus e Flocos apoiadas em sua barriga, os dois também adormecidos.

Jenny e Retalho estavam entre suas pernas com as cabeças apoiadas cada um em uma de suas coxas. Sem percebeu começou a lágrimas entre sorriso.

- O que foi meu amor? – Jared perguntou ao acordar e ver o loiro chorando.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais viveria isso de novo. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Ele está chorando de felicidade. – Falou Jenny que também acordou nesse momento. – Isso acontece, é normal. Às vezes estamos tão felizes apenas sorrisos não adiantam, e ai choramos, senão podemos explodir. – Explicou a garota como se estivesse dando uma aula de conhecimento.

Os dois riram e ficaram conversando e fazendo planos, com os animais ao redor, ou melhor, os cachorros ao redor, por que o Retalho se deitou no colo do Jensen como se fosse o dono daquele pedaço. Quando Jensen adormeceu Jared carregou Jenny para o quarto e foi seguido pelos cachorros. Teve de fazer duas viagens, pois o Retalho não queria deixar seu dono.

Na segunda noite Jared dormia tranquilo depois de pegar no sono observando o marido.

- Jensen! – Reclamou Jared ao sentir a mão do loiro dentro do seu pijama. – Para com isso! Você ainda não pode fazer esforço.

- Eu sei, porem tenho uma ideia. – Disse o loiro de maneira safada. – Você senta no seu playground. – Jensen já estava com o pênis para fora. – E fica subindo e descendo, e eu fico quietinho, sem fazer nenhuma força. O que acha da minha ideia? – Jared quase disse sim, ao ver o loiro passando a língua pelos lábios carnudos e entre abertos.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. – Disse Jared dando um beijo demorado em Jensen. E em seguida se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro, Jensen o olhava com expectativa, e de tal maneira que o moreno ficou com pena, por causa do que ia fazer.

- Ele está pronto para o que der e vier. – disse. – Ai! Isso não é justo. – Gritou o loiro quando sentiu um líquido gelado em seu pênis que murchou quase que imediatamente.

- Éter funciona mesmo. – Jared disse isso e riu do bico do loiro. – Vamos dormir.

Jensen virou de lado emburrado, ficando de costa para o marido que ali se encaixou, e assim de conchinha ainda ficaram conversando um pouco.

- Jensen! – Exclamou Jared. – Para com isso.

- O que eu estou fazendo? – Perguntou de maneira inocente. – Você é que está me cutucando com esse negócio duro e delicioso. – Sua voz saiu rouca e colou mais ainda em Jared, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido do moreno.

- Para de me provocar, sabe que não podemos. – Falou Jared se afastando e virando o loiro de frente para ele.

- A gente faz bem devagar sem se esforçar muito. – Insistiu o loiro passando a língua pelos lábios, os mordendo em seguida.

- Fico feliz em saber que você não ficou traumatizado. – Disse Jared. – Afinal não deve ter sido fácil ser objeto de desejo de um louco, quando lembro...

- Jared. – Jensen interrompeu o pensamento do moreno colocando o dedo em seus lábios. – Realmente foi desesperador, e procuro não pensar nisso, agradeço a Deus, por você ter aparecido no momento exato. – O loiro beijou o marido antes de continuar. – O Jake era um louco, uma vítima também, não sabia o que era amor e nem aprendeu a lidar com seus desejos, então nunca abriria mão do que tenho com você por causa de alguém assim. Não sei se caso ele tivesse conseguido seria diferente, mas como ele falhou... Graças a você!

- Ainda bem que ele falhou. – Jared lhe beijou e quase perdeu o controle quando a língua de Jensen encontrou com a sua travando uma batalha que durou até ambos perderem o fôlego.

- Falhou, mas está atrapalhando, essa hora era para você está dentro de mim, batendo forte em um ponto delicioso... Ou o contrário.

- Vou beber água. – Disse Jared se levantando, ele queria muito fazer amor com o loiro, mas os ferimentos destes foram em locais sensiveis e não queria correr riscos de abri-los. – Só estou anotando todas essas provocações.

- E eu as promessas de vingança. – Falou o loiro dando um sorriso de lado e se ajeitando para dormir.

10 dias depois... Havaí

- Nem acredito que conseguimos. – Exclamou Jenny, assim que aterrissaram.

Jared e Jensen resolveram fazer a viagem de férias. Gerald, Sharon e Missouri foram junto, assim como programado desde o começo. Alugaram uma grande suíte no hotel com três quartos e assim podiam ficar sempre juntos.

Jared estava sentado com a Jenny no colo agoniado, Jensen simplesmente desapareceu desde o termino do jantar e começo do show, e este já estava terminando. Jenny dormia em seu colo, e seus pais e Missouri estavam calmamente assistindo o espetáculo de boas vindas do hotel, todos indiferentes a sua agonia.

. – Disse um homem se aproximando da mesa. Gerald e Jared olharam ao mesmo tempo.

- Acho que é para você meu filho. – Falou Gerald pegando a menina adormecida. – Vá, teu marido te espera.

Jared seguiu o rapaz até um porto, onde existia uma lancha lhe esperando, seu coração batia acelerado em expectativa do encontro, sabia o que ia acontecer: iam se amar até o sol nascer e mais um pouco, seria a primeira vez desde que tudo ocorreu.

- O senhor segue o caminho das lanternas até uma pequena cabana. – Disse o condutor da lancha quando chegaram a outro pequeno porto.

- Jensen. – Chamou Jared assim que entrou em um chalé de madeira e que parecia ter sido construído na beira de um precipício, pois dava para escutar as ondas baterem na parede de pedra.

- Champanhe? – Perguntou Jensen, aparecendo com duas taças, o médico estava vestido todo de preto. – Sem álcool, mas de excelente qualidade.

- Você já pode beber. Josh liberou. – Falou Jared.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Jensen, nos olhos um brilho faminto e cheio de promessas. – Mas quero que essa noite todos os meus sentidos estejam cem por cento, desde o paladar para sentir o sabor de sua pele até a audição para te ouvir gemer. – Jared respirou fundo com essa afirmação.

Jensen ligou o som com o controle remoto e logo os primeiro acordes de uma guitarra invadiram o ambiente para em seguida um sax dominar a musica, The Dream, ideal para o momento, pensaram ambos, pois sempre que se encontravam para se amarem parecia um sonho.

Jared pegou a taça da mão de Jensen e sem desviar os olhos do loiro tomou um gole e em seguida depositou o cálice sobre uma mesa ali existente, pra envolver o marido em uma dança acompanhando a doce melodia.

Jensen o abraçou e o beijo aconteceu cheio de amor e volúpia, os lábios deslizavam um sobre o outro sem pressa, línguas invadiam a boca alheia e recolhiam como se estivessem brincando de esconde – esconde, mas mãos de Jared apertavam as costas, as nádegas do loiro e o puxavam para junto de si, parecia que queria fundir os dois corpos em apenas um.

- Ainda bem que me masturbei hoje à tarde na hora do banho. – Disse Jared depois que o beijo foi interrompido.

- Jared! – Exclamou Jensen fingindo indignação. – Faço tudo para ser algo bem romântico e você solta essa frase. – O loiro riu. – Eu também. Senão teria gozado na calça, desde o instante que te vi entrando no chalé. – Jared também sorriu.

- Então eu posso arrancar as tuas roupas, ou tenho que esperar a música acabar? – Perguntou Jared e em resposta Jensen abriu de Jared camisa arrebentando todos os botões e colando sua boca na do moreno lhe roubando toda a sanidade.

Jared não se fez de rogado e era uma vez uma camisa preta de Jensen, que nesse momento atacava o pescoço do moreno, a saudade do corpo um do outro era tanta que não existia tempo para delicadezas, eles queriam se provar, se marcar, se possuir...

Não sabiam como, mas estavam nus e esfregavam suas ereções um no outro, gemiam contra a pele, contra boca, mãos se multiplicavam sob os músculos, respirações falhavam, declarações de amor eram ouvidas.

- Quero sentir teu sabor. – Foi a frase ouvida alta e clara saindo da boca de ambos ao mesmo tempo, e sem combinar deitaram fazendo um "69" com Jared por cima.

Jensen aproveitando a melhor posição aplicou um beijo grego no moreno que o deixou completamente sem fôlego ao sentir a língua do loiro lhe penetrando, e a atrevida língua começou a passear pelo seu períneo, e logo em seguida a boca gulosa e pornográfica do médico abocanhou suas bolas antes de subir pelo seu membro até a glande onde começou a sugar com vontade e saudade.

Jared apenas conseguiu voltar a chupar Jensen depois que o loiro sossegou com a língua, pois ficará difícil respirar, principalmente com um pênis do porte do médico em sua boca. Porém seu marido o queria enlouquecer, pois aproveitando a lubrificação começou a colocar o dedo: primeiro um, depois dois, e quando chegou ao terceiro o moreno já se retorcia e se empurrava de encontro à mão e voltava de encontro à boca de Jensen.

Jared não resistiu por muito tempo e logo se derramou na boca do loiro que ao sentir o gozo do moreno não aguentou e gozou também. Não que o biólogo tivesse conseguido fazer o boquete prometido, pois com as caricias que recebia, não sabia se respirava, chupava ou gemia, mas os sons de prazer emitido por este fizeram o médico alcançar o clímax, e Jared o torturou começando a lamber seu membro provando o que podia.

- Delicioso. – Disse Jensen quando ficaram de frente um para o outro novamente.

- Realmente. – Concordou Jared, beijando o loiro assim trocando os sabores entre si.

- Parece que faz anos que não tenho você. – Falou Jensen que já estava ficando excitado novamente.

- Que remédio o Josh te deu? – Perguntou Jared ao sentir o membro de Jensen já duro de encontro a sua coxa.

- Acho que o mesmo que você tomou. – Respondeu Jensen, pois o moreno também já estava excitado. – Hoje quero te amar até as minhas últimas forças. – E sem deixar Jared falar nada tomou com paixão os lábios finos enquanto o prendia com o seu corpo, se posicionando entre suas pernas.

Jensen desceu com os lábios pelo pescoço, e Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e ofereceu seu corpo abrindo mais as pernas e procurando pelo membro duro do loiro em um pedido mudo para ser possuído.

Colocando as pernas de Jared sobre seus ombros e sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do moreno, o loiro passou lubrificante em sue membro e começou a penetrar no corpo já preparado. O prazer era tanto que ambos gemiam cada centímetro aprofundado.

Jensen se movimentava bem devagar, apesar de querer meter com força, mas fazia tanto tempo que o loiro temia machucar o moreno, e pelo mesmo motivo queria se deliciar com a sensação de ter seu membro esmagado pelos músculos de Jared.

- Preciso... – Jared falou entre seus gemidos, e Jensen compreendeu e segurando o moreno pela cintura começou a estocar com força. – Mais... – E Jensen acelerou, obedecendo as ordens desconexas que Jared dava, ou melhor, implorava. Em outros momentos o loiro provocaria, torturaria o moreno, mas ele também necessitava dessa satisfação completa e imediata.

O orgasmo chegou sincronizado, espasmos de prazer percorriam em ondas o corpo de ambos, Jensen repousou sob Jared que lhe abraçou forte, esperando o coração e a respiração voltarem para ritmo normal.

- Ai. Isso é pressa. – Disse Jensen ao sentir os dedos de Jared lhe procurarem sua entrada. Com o loiro ainda dentro dele.

- Já fiquei tanto tempo sem você, que é impossível esperar. – O moreno falava e continuava a preparar o loiro.

- Jared é perigoso o que você está fazendo. – Disse o loiro rouco e já se movimentando com dois dedos dentro dele.

- Perigoso, por quê? – Perguntou Jared lhe mordendo a orelha.

- Eu ainda estou dentro de você, e totalmente recuperado. É só começar a mexer assim. – E Jensen começou estocar levemente o moreno.

- Safado! Está delicioso, mas eu preciso me sentir dentro de você. – Reclamou Jared, mas já se movimentado junto com o loiro, disposto a esperar um pouco mais.

- Teu desejo é uma ordem. – Jensen saiu de Jared e segurando o membro do moreno, o lubrificou, e começou a sentar no pênis do marido em uma penetração lenta e um pouco dolorosa, mas o prazer era maior. Apenas o prazer de ser preenchido era suficiente para superar qualquer incomodo.

Jared sentou e abraçou o loiro, lhe tomando a boca enquanto sentia seu membro sendo esmagado pelos músculos de Jensen, que parou ao sentir-se totalmente preenchido pelo marido.

O moreno desceu com a boca pelo pescoço do loiro, que arqueou o corpo para trás dando acesso ao seu peitoral, gemeu quando os dentes de Jared lhe seguraram um dos mamilos, antes de começar uma doce e lenta sucção.

Jared sorriu ao ver o marido se retorcendo e gemendo de prazer com as caricias em seus mamilos, pois lembrou o quanto Jensen reclamava desse tipo de carinho e hoje era o predileto do loiro, aquele que o fazia se render a qualquer coisa.

Jared lhe segurou pelas nádegas o ajudando a se movimentar em um vai e vem. Suas bocas se colaram e a cavalgada começou sempre de maneira lenta. Mas quando a necessidade pediu, os movimentos de Jensen se tornaram rápidos, o membro de Jared lhe tocava m seu ponto de prazer a cada estocada, o médico mordia os lábios sem conseguir controlar os seus gritos de prazer que se misturavam com os do moreno.

Quando o êxtase os envolveu, Jared caiu para trás levando Jensen consigo. Ficaram quietos sentindo as batidas dos seus corações desacelerarem.

Jensen estava deitado no peito de Jared, abriu os olhos quando o marido lhe acariciou o rosto. – O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro sorrindo.

- Eu te amo tanto, que não conseguiria viver sem você. Quando penso que poderia ter te perdido. – Respondeu Jared ainda lhe acariciando o rosto e se perdendo na intensidade do verde dos olhos de Jensen.

- Eu também te amo, e a minha vida não tem o mínimo sentindo sem você, porém não pensa mais naquilo, é passado, uma batalha vencida. O momento é de comemorar a vitória, afinal ainda temos muitas lutas pela frente. – Disse Jensen. – Vamos renovar as nossas forças... As esgotando completamente. – O loiro riu e seu sorriso foi capturado por um beijo de Jared, mais um dos muitos que ainda aconteceriam naquela noite.

Um ano depois... Dia do orgulho gay na Califórnia.

- Por que vocês escolheram esse rosa bebê? – Perguntava Jensen, sem muita vontade de vestir a camiseta.

- Por quê? A bicha queria um rosa choque? – Perguntou Misha, que adorava fazer brincadeira com o lado hétero-homofóbico que ainda se fazia presente na personalidade do amigo, principalmente quando se tratava de roupas e formas de falar e se expressar.

- Já disse que o fato de ser casado com outro homem, não me faz uma louca. – Respondeu Jensen, fazendo bico.

- Jensen essa cor é discreta, deixa de preconceito, às vezes sinto que você não se aceita. – Falou Jared já vestido.

- Você sabe que não é isso. – Disse se defendendo, e retirando a camiseta branca e colocando a rósea. Onde estava impressa uma foto de Jared e a da Jenny, com a frase "Meu Orgulho", a do Jared tinha uma foto do loiro com a filha com a mesma inscrição.

- Jensen cada pessoa tem o seu jeito. – Disse Chris.

- Eu sei, e o meu é esse. – Falou Jensen. – Sou uma bicha discreta. – Completou rindo.

- Pai, você devia ser mais fashion. – Disse Jenny que estava descendo a escada com os cachorros, trazendo uma coisa rósea nos braços que o Jensen reconheceu como o Retalho.

- O que aconteceu com o meu gato? – Perguntou Jensen pegando o animal do colo da Jenny.

- Ele não quis vestir a camisa. – Respondeu a menina. E Jensen percebeu que os cachorros estavam todos de camiseta cor de rosa e com a foto do casal com a Jenny recebendo um beijo de cada lado da bochecha dos dois. – Vou perguntar apenas por perguntar: De quem foi à ideia de pintar o gato? – Jensen olhava para o Misha.

- Pai, não se preocupe que a tinta não faz mal para o pelo dele. – Respondeu Jenny.

- Eu não cheguei ainda nessa pergunta. Missouri pega o spray para mim, por favor. – Jensen estava sério, Chris e Jared faziam forças para não rir e Misha olhava para o teto como se lá houvesse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Quero saber: de quem foi à ideia?

- O Retalho não queria vestir a roupa dele, e eu estava muito triste, o tio Misha trouxe a tinta, mas fui que pintei. – Disse a menina, usando um pouco de chantagem emocional para salvar o tio.

- Olha amigão amanhã mesmo vou te levar para , para um belo banho e retirar essa cor ridícula. – Falou Jensen olhando para o gato, que miou como se concordasse.

- Tio Misha, devo avisá-lo que apenas na quinta lavagem que a tinta some completamente? – Perguntou Jenny baixinho, mas não o suficiente para Jensen não escutar.

- Missouri, me entrega este spray. – Pediu Jensen para a mulher que acabava de descer com o spray da tinta, o loiro partiu para cima do Misha que correu se protegendo com Chris. – Vem cá, quero apenas passar uma lista no centro da tua cabeça.

- Não! Pai! – Correu a Jenny segurando Jensen. – É de uso exclusivo veterinário. – Explicou a menina preocupada com o moreno.

- Não se preocupe meu amor, o teu tio Misha é um animal. – E tentou pegar o moreno que corria pelo meio da sala.

- As crianças podiam brincar mais tarde? Temos horário. – Disse Kane acabando com aquilo que parecia ser uma briga, mas todos sabiam que os dois se amavam demais para brigarem por causa daquilo.

- Jensen veja pelo lado bom. – Começou Misha correndo para a porta. – Pela primeira vez ele parece um gato normal, está com uma cor só. – Disse e saiu porta afora rindo.

Sharon acompanhou a passeata em uma cadeira de roda, por que apesar dela conseguir andar, longas distancias não eram aconselháveis, além de suas pernas fraquejarem. Os pais, irmãos, cunhados e amigos de Jensen e Jared estavam todos de camiseta cor de rosa igual as do cachorro com o diferencial que nas costas, existia também a foto dos três, com os pais. Eles iriam a passeata junto a um grupo que lutava por uma lei que permitisse a adoção por casais homossexuais, que acontecia, mas não tinha uma legislação definida, dependia muito da boa vontade do juiz encarregado do caso.

Na passeata encontraram Lauren e Rachel, com os gêmeos recém-adotados, de quatro anos, sendo que um deles tinha síndrome de Down. Foi uma luta, mas o juiz deu como favorável por causa da criança especial, pelas condições financeiras das duas, a criança teria melhores condições do que em um abrigo, pois os casais héteros queriam apenas o irmão sem problemas, que foi junto para não haver separação. Porém o juiz foi bem claro que se ambos fossem normais, ele seria contra a adoção.

- Hey, ficou algum médico de plantão no hospital? – Perguntou Jensen ao encontrar a amiga.

- Acho que deveríamos pintar a fachada com as cores do arco-íris, o que acha ? – Perguntou Lauren para Roger.

- Vou pensar no caso. – Respondeu o médico.

- Pai, eu quero um irmãozinho. – Esse era o pedido da Jenny desde que Lauren adotou os gêmeos.

- Estamos pensando no caso. – Respondeu o loiro. – Meu medo é que ela chegue com uma criança, assim como fez com os cachorros. – Todos riram, pois Jenny era bem capaz de fazer isso.

- Vô, estou com sede. – Roger se despediu e levou a garota para beber um refrigerante com os mais velhos que estavam sentados esperando a passeata começar.

- E vocês. Quando vão adotar um? – Rachel perguntou para Misha.

- Não. – Respondeu Jensen primeiro. – O Misha está pensando em engravidar.

- Oi! – Disse um moreno alto, quando o agente ia responder.

- Tom? Você se assumiu como gay? – Perguntou Misha esquecendo a provocação do amigo.

- Não. Estou por aqui de férias e como sou simpatizante, não custa vir dar apoio à causa. – Respondeu Welling, que continuou na Pensilvânia, porém não era mais parceiro de Michael, que foi colocado no serviço burocrático, e começou a beber desde que sua esposa fugiu com outra mulher, levando seus filhos, que preferiram a companhia da madrasta.

- Simpatizante? – Perguntou Jared balançando a cabeça.

- Sim, amor! Simpatizante, ele não pode ver morenão que simpatiza de primeira. – Falou Jensen, pois notou os olhares trocados entre Tom e Malick.

- Tudo bem, vou assumir: Eu sou bi. – Falou Tom levantando as mãos indicando rendição, pela primeira vez ele dizia isso abertamente.

- Verdade. Ele é bi participativo. – Disse Jensen.

- Bi participativo? – Perguntou Malik e Tom olhou curioso para o loiro, enquanto Misha, Jared e Chris esperavam a explicação de Jensen, que sempre falava rótulos ou expressões engraçadas do mundo homossexual.

- Sim, além de ele pegar, ele dá também. – Respondeu Jensen e todos caíram na gargalhada pela cara indignada de Tom.

- Eu não dou nada. – Disse Tom.

- Realmente! – Falou Misha fingindo seriedade. – Aqui ninguém dá nada. Certo Jensen?

- Certo. – Concordou o loiro. – Apenas empresta. – Jensen e Misha falaram juntos e riram abraçados, Jared e Chris trocaram olhares do tipo: se mete na briga desses dois.

Quando a marcha começou, Tom já estava vestido com a camiseta onde existia a foto da Jenny com os pais ao lado de Malick, que observava o filho de mãos dadas com Jenny junto a Sharon, sendo empurrada em sua cadeira de roda por Gerald. No trio elétrico logo à frente, a voz de Kane ecoava alegremente e Jensen também iria cantar convencido por Jared.

Além da passeata, uma rede de tv gravou um documentário onde Jensen e Jared, e familiares, foram entrevistados sobre o tema adoção por casais homossexuais.

Professores, amigos, a assistente social que acompanhou o caso da Jenny, a própria criança concedeu entrevista. Jensen não gostou muito da publicidade, mas sentiu que o seu exemplo ajudaria na luta, afinal a família Ackles tinha renome na sociedade californiana.

Após a passeata foram almoçar, mas já era praticamente um jantar. Escolheram um restaurante especializados em frutos do mar, a beira da praia, Jenny quis correr na areia e claro que seus pais foram juntos, deixaram os calçados com os avós que estavam sentados na calçada onde ficaram observando os filhos e a neta.

Jared retirou a camisa e riu quando Jensen lhe olhou com olhos gulosos, já estavam a três anos juntos e sempre recebia olhares de desejos do loiro, mesmo em ocasiões onde o sexo não era o objetivo, colocando a camiseta no chão puxou o marido e para o chão onde o sentou entre suas pernas, o fazendo escorar as costas em seu peito.

- Pedi para você cantar e depois me arrependi. – Disse Jared em seu ouvido.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Jensen virando o rosto para encarar o moreno.

- Fiquei com ciúmes, gosto ter sua voz só para mim. – Respondeu Jared.

- Apenas a voz? – Perguntou novamente o loiro.

- Não começa com safadeza, afinal estamos em público e na frente de nossa filha. – Falou Jared rindo. – Eu te amo. – Disse sério.

- Eu também te amo. – Falou Jensen fechando os olhos e recebendo um beijo leve nos lábios, ambos sorriram quando sentiram o abraço da garota envolvendo ambos.

- E eu amo os dois. – Disse Jenny rindo.

- E nós amamos você. – Disseram Jensen e Jared.

- Vocês são fofos quando falam juntos. – Jenny riu e começou a desenhar um coração envolvendo os dois, que apenas trocaram olhares amorosos.

Sharon foi a toalet com a Donna, e Roger ficou com Gerald.

- Observando esse dois, lembro-me de um poema, um poeta brasileiro Manuel Bandeira, a Arte de Amar, fala o seguinte: "Se queres sentir a felicidade de amar, esquece a tua alma. A alma é que estraga o amor. Só em Deus ela pode encontrar satisfação. Não noutra alma. Só em Deus - ou fora do mundo. As almas são incomunicáveis. Deixa o teu corpo entender-se com outro corpo. Porque os corpos se entendem, mas as almas não." – Recitou Roger. – Você concorda com ele?

- Os corpos sempre arranjam meios de se encaixar, vê os dois, quando estão junto um é uma extensão do outro. - Comentou Gerald.

- Verdade, mas não querendo ofender o Jared, pois o amo muito, e ele foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida do meu filho. Mas Jensen nunca sentiu atração por corpo masculino, eu acredito em almas gêmeas, e sei que quando elas se encontram nada é capaz de separa-las, então é impossível que elas estraguem o amor, a atração do corpo é apenas um complemento. – Roger falava como se estivesse filosofando.

- Um complemento bem prazeroso. – Completou Gerald rindo. – Sabe o que estraga o amor Roger?

- Não! O quê? – Perguntou curioso.

- As pessoas! Elas que estragam o amor! – E os dois caíram na gargalhada e tocaram no ombro um do outro.

- Ei! Suas bichas velhas vão se agarrar no motel. – Esse grito veio acompanhado de um ovo que, por sorte, apenas respingou em Gerald ao bater na calçada.

Depois do susto olharam para a roupa que vestiam, e Roger olhou para o boné com as cores do arco-íris que Gerald usava – Jenny tinha dado um para cada dos avós – o do Ackles estava na mão.

- Tem razão, são as pessoas que estragam o amor. – Falou Roger e voltaram a rir, mas ambos pensando na batalha que os filhos enfrentavam por dia, para poderem viver o seu amor.

- Que Deus tenha piedade da alma desses infelizes. – Roger e Gerald viraram ao ouvir isso e deram de cara com uma mulher tapando os olhos de uma menina que a acompanhava. – Eu disse que hoje essas bichas estariam todas soltas, sem respeitar as famílias, vamos embora. – Ela falou para o marido e foi caminhando na frente puxando a criança que tentava enxergar para entender o que estava acontecendo de tão grave, a ponto de interromper o seu passeio.

Gerald e Roger olharam para a praia e viram que os filhos apenas estavam caminhando de mãos dadas observando a filha que corria envolta deles.

- Deus. Quantas dores, maldades e mortes foram provocadas em nome dele. – Roger comentou tristemente.

- Não meu amigo. Quando comentemos um ato contra outro ser humano, usando o nome de Deus, estamos apenas maquiando os nossos medos, preconceitos e ódios. – Disse Gerald. – Experiência própria. – Completou com um sorriso triste.

- Vovô. – O grito da Jenny os tirando de seus pensamentos. – Vamos tomar sorvete e um bem grande. Jensen e Jared vinham atrás de mãos dadas, sem se importa com qualquer olhar de reprovação, eles se achavam mais abençoados do que qualquer ser humano no mundo, afinal tinham encontrado o amor verdadeiro.

- Eu pago. – Disse Roger.

- Oba. – Responderam todos, e sorrindo seguiram para uma sorveteria. O sol se punha em São Francisco, mais um dia tinha se passado, novas guerras aconteceriam, porém naquele momento o importante era a certeza que quando essas batalhas chegassem, estariam sempre juntos.

** (Angiolleto):** E dois anos depois o mistério está desvendado, e a nossa história se acaba...

To com vontade de chorar e voltar desde o começo.

Como foi bom enquanto durou...

Mas fazer o que né?

Tudo que é bom acaba, e END tinha que ter um final...

Mas ainda to triste...

Porém aliviada!

Missão cumprida...

Preciso mesmo te enviar?

Se você postar vai acabar e não quero...

Que dor no coração...

Tem poucos comentários durante o texto.

Se quiser complementar com essa parte de cima do email...

Mas ainda sim não estou preparada para acabar...

Não dá pra ter um epílogo?

hahahahahahahahha

Já to com saudade de END!

**N.A.:** Dia 27 de novembro de 2010 estava sendo postado o primeiro capítulo, quase posto o último no mesmo dia, mas... Já estava com o capitulo corrigido a dois dias e não achei muito justo demorar, apesar que atraso de demoras foram uma característica na verdade uma característica minha, mas não vou encher de bla-bla-bla.

Foram quase dois anos(2 dias) srsrsrs! Muitos conseguiram chegar até aqui comigo, outros se perderam pelo caminho, e outros começaram no meio e sofreram menos com a demora das atualizações.

Passamos pela tempestade do Nyah, mas por sorte sempre estive por aqui, e muitos migraram, mesmo sem conta vieram, uns se apresentaram outros não, mas tudo bem, porém gostaria muito de saber se valeu a pena, todo esse tempo, ou se se decepcionaram com o final, ou sugestões para um epílogo, etc.

Sobre o final, realmente não sabia como colocar a cena que finalizaria a fic, mas encontrei essa: Todos juntos andando relaxados pelas ruas, uma pausa nas batalhas, um descanso dos guerreiros, pois sabemos que quem se destaca na sociedade, de maneira diferente sofre retaliações, abusos e até mesmo violência, porém a mensagem mais importante no final é que com o apoio e o amor da família e amigos essa caminhada se torna mais fácil. Amor esse era o tema da fic, e a minha crença que ele vence qualquer coisa.

Obrigada para todos que chegaram até aqui. Um agradecimento especial para a minha beta e amiga, que aguenta os meus chiliques e 24 TPM! Já imaginaram o que é isso? E o pior é que tem mais, pois ela não tem como se livrar de mim, é sina. Angiolleto. Obrigada linda! Te amo muito!

Reviews não logados

**Anônimo**: Que bom encontrou a fic, perdi muito leitores, pois no Nyah eram a maioria, uns conseguir avisar outros não, espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo, pois na verdade não sabia como fechar, na verdade não tem fechamento, por que a vida continua. Obrigada por chegar até aqui.

Mil Biejos.

**Medecris**

É verdade complicamos tudo, e fazemos com que as crianças comecem a complicar tudo.

O Jensen formou a família perfeita, e isso incluiu o odiado Gerald, que encontrou a luz! Srsrsrrsrss

Verdade as vezes acontece essa situação, a Mi me chamou atenção, e expliquei um pouco da situação que envolveu Jake e a facilidade dele ter entrado no hospital e chegar a essa situação.

Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo, nem consigo acreditar que acabou, e estou com muita saudade desde já.

Espero que sempre apareça e de sua opinião para os outros projetos que estarão sendo postados.

Obrigada pelo carinho e por te chegado até aqui nessa longa e demorada caminhada, não tão longa, mas demorada.

Mil Biejos.

**Notas da beta durante o capítulo final:**

(e quando não está também! Dá muito trabalho pro meu moreno!) – Quando o je3nsen disse que dá trabalho quando esta doente.

(dá-lhe morenão lindo... me fez chorar com essa cena!) – A cena do banheiro

(moreno safado!) – Quando o Jensen promete que vai pagar pelo princesa.

(Ela é lindinha demais! Um pequeno gênio, e a parte mais fofa da história!) Sobre a Jenny (observação a genialidade da garota, foi inspirada em mm, a escritora! Srsrsrs

(Isso que é vontade de dar pro morenão!) Sobre o Jensen ficar provocando o Jared( mas quem não tem vontade de dar para o morenão?

(Moreno romântico...)

(Mania de destruir as roupas, é caro comprar tudo novo!) eles ganham em dólar! Srsrs

(Esses dois se superaram com essa safadeza toda... Me deixaram boquiaberta!)

Sobre o lemon

(E tinha: uma visão que não fosse um furacão loiro!) Na hora em que o Misha pintou o gato.

(Loiro delicado com as palavras..) Ao chamar o Misha de Animal

. (Essa menina é um doce, adora ajudar a todos... To achando que ela é uma mini versão da Ana! Ela até é loira!) So na beleza e inteligência! Srsrs

(Adorei essa!) Do Jensen dizer que o Misha esta pensando em engravidar.

(Emprestar? Pra esses maravilhosos? Posso entrar na fila?) Eu dava! Srsrs

(Não! Eles são perfeito sem precisar de corpo, são almas gêmeas, são puro amor. E representam não só o amor, como também tantas coisas que eles juntaram, não só na fic!) Sobre Jensen e Jared na vida real.

(Adoro Vô rico!)

(Assim como nós duas!) Sobre Angiolleto e eu. Uma amizade longa desde Piratas, o primeiro, e continuamos firme e forte, sempre em contato, o dia que não falo com ele, sinto falta, e o mesmo se aplica a ele, tenho certeza1 Certo Anja?(Olhares ameaçadores) srsrrss TE amo Anja!


End file.
